Chroniques de Margaret : Le Sombre Horizon
by Ashkelm
Summary: Aventures de Margaret Finey, issue de Moldu, 2e année à Gryffondor, au travers du T4 de HP. Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome de cette fic, je vous conseille fortement de le faire pour tout comprendre : s/3057811
1. Prologue

**Par avance : La majorité des trucs présents dans cette fic est copyrighté Joan KR. Néanmoins, la plupart des persos dont le nom ne vous évoque rien sont de ma création, merci donc de ne pas les réutiliser sans mon autorisation, c'est qu'ils ont pris corps les bougres. Pour ceux qui débarquent, ceci est le 2e volet des aventures de Margaret Finey, je les invite donc vivement à lire le premier "tome" (s/3057811/1/) si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Pour les autres qui connaissent déjà la chose, merci de me suivre dans cette aventure. Je remercie par avance Titemaya et Tortoise qui vont reviewer à mort cette fic... enfin j'espère.**

**On commence donc soft, avec un prologue, qui ne sera donc pas du point de vue de Margaret Finey (ce sera l'exception qui confirme la règle). Vous retrouverez dès le chapitre suivant l'issue de moldu pour une deuxième année riche en révélations. Et je sais que vous aimez les révélations. Surtout quand on vous les fait miroiter pendant tout un tome.**

* * *

PROLOGUE : MEURTRE A LITTLE HANGLETON – ELIE RIVESLY

La route avait été longue et ennuyeuse jusque Little Hangleton. Ni moi ni Chris Kyle, mon jeune coéquipier, n'avions idée de ce qui nous attendais dans ce village paumé, si ce n'était un meurtre. Je déteste la campagne. Depuis que je suis indépendante, c'est à Londres que je vis, et j'adore Londres. A la campagne, les gens se connaissent tous les uns les autres, les pires ragots circulent dans le même petit village, ils se méfient des « étrangers », bref la population y est insupportable.

Heureusement, en arrivant, nous n'eûmes pas besoin d'affronter quelque foule venue observer le travail de la police. La maison où avait eu lieu le meurtre était littéralement un manoir avec un grand jardin placé sur une colline à l'écart du village. Alors que la propriété tombait un peu en ruine, le jardin restait étonnamment bien entretenu. Un petit homme rondouillard en costume trois pièces vint vers nous alors que Chris garait la voiture près de la double porte d'entrée du manoir. Il semblait soulagé de nous voir et s'épongea le front de son mouchoir sous le soleil de plomb d'août.

« Scotland Yard, je présume ?

Je pris la parole.

– Inspecteur Elie Rivesly, et voici Chris Kyle mon coéquipier. Alors, que peut bien avoir de spécial un meurtre dans cette petite bourgade pour que Scotland Yard s'y intéresse à ce point ?

Notre chef de division nous avait directement envoyé ici en nous précisant que l'on nous expliquerait sur place. Chris et moi étions spécialisés dans les meurtres étranges, voire apparemment surnaturels. Un peu comme les enquêteurs de la série X-Files, sauf qu'au final, il y avait toujours une explication logique. Et en dernier recours, je savais sur le dos de qui coller des phénomènes étranges.

– Je suis le lieutenant Gamble, le chef de la police locale, dit l'homme. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la scène du crime et la victime, je vous expliquerai ensuite.

Il nous traîna à travers la maison où des agents de police menaient des investigations en quête d'indices, puis nous arrivâmes dans une chambre d'où émanait l'odeur lourde et dégoûtante d'un cadavre. Et d'après l'odeur en question, la charogne datait. En entrant, sans même regarder le corps, je fis :

– Il est là depuis combien de temps ?

– A première vue, fit un grand mince avec des lunettes toutes rondes qui était accroupi au-dessus du cadavre, je dirais une semaine.

Il portait un pantalon de velours et une chemise, ce pourquoi je demandai :

– Vous êtes qui pour faire un tel diagnostic ?

– Percy Miller, je suis le médecin de ce village. Et accessoirement détenteur d'un diplôme en médecine légale.

– Oh, je vois.

– Mr Miller, intervint Gamble, est le premier médecin légiste disponible à cent kilomètres à la ronde. Et il est très compétent.

– Je lui fais confiance, fis-je en souriant et en enlevant mes lunettes de soleil. Comment se fait-il que le corps soit là depuis si longtemps sans que personne n'ait remarqué ? Et qui est-il d'ailleurs ?

Ce fut Gamble qui se chargea du détail.

– Frank Bryce, jardinier, 75 ans. Il s'occupait de la propriété.

– Quoi, tout seul ? Personne ne vit ici ?

– Des courtiers possèdent cette maison, ils laissaient Bryce vivre en échange d'une maintenance des lieux.

– Ca explique le parfait jardin.

– Oui. Des gamins sont venus nous prévenir qu'ils avaient trouvé le cadavre en jouant dans la maison.

– Il n'avait pas de famille ou d'amis pour s'inquiéter ?

Gamble soupira.

– C'est là que ça va vous intéresser, mais je vais d'abord laisser Miller parler de sa mort.

Chris et moi attendîmes avec impatience son diagnostic préliminaire. Il se releva et inspira un grand coup.

– Pas de séquelles. Il a tous les signes post-mortem d'une mort naturelle. La vieillesse, quoi.

Chris se tourna vers le cadavre et dit de son ton un peu trop désinvolte étant donné les circonstances :

– Pourtant on dirait qu'il a bien flippé lorsqu'il est mort. Son visage est pétrifié dans une moue de terreur.

– Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, fit Miller. Et pourtant ça ne semble pas être une crise cardiaque. Il me faut faire une autopsie pour vous en dire plus, mais cette mort semble assez étrange.

– Croyez-moi, fis-je en croisant les bras, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à nous dire ça. Et alors quel rapport avec son entourage ?

Gamble soupira.

– Il n'en a pas.

– Pardon ?

– Personne n'a de contact avec lui. Il y a quelques décennies, Frank a été accusé d'avoir tué les occupants de cette maison alors qu'il était déjà jardinier. Deux parents et leur fils. Ils s'appelaient les Jedusor. Depuis cette mise en examen, personne au village ne lui adresse la parole, sinon par nécessité.

– Et il a été mis hors de cause ?

– Oui, il n'a jamais été reconnu coupable faute de preuve. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la cause de la mort n'avait pas pu être déterminée chez les Jedusor.

– Hein ?

– Effectivement, reprit Miller, j'ai étudié ce cas. Bien sûr je n'étais qu'un enfant lorsque c'est arrivé mais… Une fois diplômé j'ai étudié le dossier avec l'autorisation des autorités. Et les Jedusor sont morts d'on ne sait quoi.

– Ce n'est pas possible, fit Chris en haussant les épaules. Vous devez avoir une idée.

– Non, plusieurs experts se sont penchés sur la chose, l'autopsie a été très poussée ! Mais impossible de déterminer quoique ce soit de concret. Pas de symptômes post-mortem d'infarctus ou de rupture d'anévrisme. Les tests toxicologique de l'époque, même s'ils n'étaient pas très pointus, auraient pu sans doute trouver une anomalie. Mais rien. Ces gens étaient en parfaite santé, à la seule différence que leur cœur ne battait plus. Et qu'ils avaient ce masque de terreur sur le visage. C'était comme si, « pouf », la mort s'était abattue sur eux venant de nulle part… »

Personne ne le remarqua car je m'avançai vers la fenêtre pour regarder la bourgade de Little Hangleton illuminée par le soleil d'août, mais mon visage trahissait ma soudaine inquiétude. La mort qui tombe d'un coup… Je me souvenais de quelque chose dans un des livres que j'avais « réquisitionné » à ma sœur. Dans la catégorie magie noire, le sort de mort… Même si jusqu'ici, il m'avait été épargné d'avoir à faire avec la magie, il semblait qu'ici l'histoire semblait trop folle pour que les sorciers n'y soient pas pour quelque chose.

– Scotland Yard reprend l'enquête, dis-je calmement. Il y a en effet trop d'éléments flous là-dedans et si ça se rapporte à un triple homicide vieux de plusieurs dizaines d'années, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Mr Miller, Mr Gamble, j'attend votre entière coopération.

Ils approuvèrent. Ils n'allaient pas aller à l'encontre de Scotland Yard de toute façon. Je voulais absolument rester sur cette enquête. Bien sûr ce ne serait pas le premier meurtre perpétré par des sorciers. Du temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pendant lequel j'étais déjà installée à Londres, je savais que nombre de morts étaient les victimes des mangemorts. Mais ils avaient des séquelles. Là… Je devais faire face au genre de meurtre qui pourrait causer des ennuis aux honnêtes non-sorciers si l'enquête dégénérait. Et en fonction de ce que j'allais trouver, je risquai d'aller faire un tour au Ministère pour leur dire deux mots.

J'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps en fait. Le moment où en tant que représentante de l'ordre « Moldu », comme ils disent, j'allais pouvoir me mesurer aux sorciers. S'il y avait du grabuge dans leur monde, pas question que les anglais que je protège en subisse les conséquences.

– C'est encore une mission pour Sly et Kly, fit mon coéquipier.

Sly était mon surnom, Kly le sien. Une blague entre nous. Je murmurai pour moi-même, si bien que personne n'entendit :

– Et quelle mission, mon petit Chris. Il se pourrait bien que je doive te révéler un ou deux trucs sur moi et… Le monde d'où je viens. »

* * *

Je précise que je ne connais rien au système de la police anglaise et à celui de Scotland Yard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important donc si c'est un peu n'importe quoi on s'en fiche, hein. Allez, prochain chapitre on revient aux choses sérieuses ! 


	2. Wimbledon

**Par avance : Ca y est, maintenant c'est parti pour de bon ! Le deuxième tome de cette fic est bel est bien parti. Je rappelerai à chaque chapitre que ceci est la deuxième partie de ma fic et qu'il faut lire la première pour comprendre (s/3057811/1/). Les vacances étant arrivées pour moi, je vais avoir plus de temps pour écrire cette fic, même si j'ai d'autres choses à faire à côté.**

**Au passage, j'en profite pour faire ma pub. j'ai commencé une fanfic dans un tout autre domaine puisqu'il s'agit d'une fanfic sur StarCraft. Allez-donc voir si le coeur vous en dit : s/3579098/1/.**

**Bon, retour aux choses sérieuses. Commençons soft, par les vacances de Margaret. N'en déplaise à ses fans, Morgan ne sera pas visible tout de suite. Oui, je l'adore tellement que je la conserve pour moi héhé. Donc là, il s'agira de Martin que j'ai un peu délaissé pendant le premier tome. Enjoy ! **

* * *

MARGARET 

Margaret Finey. Cheveux bruns longs, yeux verts/gris. Lieu de résidence : Londres. Profession : élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis fille de non-sorciers, ce qui me met dans une position particulière à Poudlard. Lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et que je devais aller dans une école spécialisée loin de ma famille et de mes amis, je l'ai mal pris. Mais finalement je me suis habituée, et j'ai rencontré nombre de personnes qui m'ont fait apprécier Poudlard. Ce bon vieux directeur, Abus Dumbledore, quelqu'un de bon en qui on peut avoir parfaitement confiance. Joanna, Ginger et Melany, mes trois copines de chambrées, avec qui je partage beaucoup de moments, Joanna restant ma meilleur amie. Martin, un fan de Moldus. Fran, une issue de Moldue – c'est à dire née de parents non-sorciers – comme moi, une fille intrigante qui s'identifie beaucoup à moi. Morgan, fille de mangemortes notoires, Serpentard au rictus effrayant et aux manières brutales, mais qui sait faire preuve d'une sensibilité déconcertante parfois… Quelqu'un qui a marqué ma vie à jamais. Bref cette première année a été bien plus sympathique que je ne le pensais. Surtout que Morgan m'a embarquée dans une histoire ayant trait à Voldemort, introduisant mon périple à travers l'affrontement entre le Ministère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je m'apprête ici à compter ma seconde année, plus mouvementée que la première, et aussi riche en rencontres. Commençons par là où j'avais arrêté. Les vacances.

WIMBLEDON – MARTIN

Martin Kingsley, mon camarade classe issus de sorciers et fan des Moldus, avait exprimé le désir tout au long de l'année de passer un peu de temps chez moi pour que je lui montre le mode de vie Moldu. Il vint donc fin juillet pour une durée de deux semaines. Lorsque nous allâmes le chercher à la gare de King's Cross, il était seul et il n'y avait nulle trace de son père. Il expliqua vaguement que celui-ci avait du partir pour une chose urgente. Je ne savais pas grand chose du père de Martin, mais il le disait souvent sur lui et à s'en inquiéter en permanence. Et laisser seul un sorcier mineur dans un hall de gare rempli de londoniens qui n'y connaissaient rien aux sorciers, c'était assez inquiétant d'après moi.

Comme je l'avais prévenu, la première chose que nous fîmes fut d'aller lui acheter autre chose à se mettre. Il était en effet venu avec un pantalon en velours beige et un pull-over vert foncé. Je ne suis pas très regardante sur l'habillage, mais là il fallait faire quelque chose d'urgence. Je lui trouvai donc un jean assez large, un T-Shirt à manches longues gris et des baskets noirs qui lui allaient très bien. Il ne semblait pas plus dépaysé que ça par ses nouvelles fripes et me fut reconnaissant de l'avoir habillé comme n'importe quel enfant Moldu. Martin avait ce désir de se fondre dans la masse des non-sorciers que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Il était question « d'aventure » d'après lui. Pourtant pour ma part, m'aventurer sur le Chemin de traverse ne relevait pas de l'exploit. Mais en même temps… J'étais sorcière, même si je m'y faisais encore parfois mal – le fait que j'ai une baguette m'était sorti de temps à autre de la tête pendant les vacances.

J'achetai en prime à Martin, avec ses sous convertis en livres sterling, des lunettes de soleil, idéales pour l'époque. Dans des habits normaux, avec ses lunettes, Martin semblait un garçon nouveau. Lorsque mon père, qui nous avait laissé tranquille pour le shopping, vint nous rejoindre dans le magasin, il demanda où était mon ami alors qu'il était à deux mètres de lui, c'est dire – même si mon père est plutôt tête en l'air. Martin avait du style habillé comme ça, et ses cheveux noirs mi-longs assez ondulés allaient bien avec le reste. Martin n'était qu'un enfant, mais il était certain que plus tard, Martin serait un beau gosse. Il avait donc ces cheveux noirs qui restaient naturellement propres, des yeux bleus étincelants, et une jolie frimousse ovale. En outre, il faisait la taille moyenne d'un enfant de son âge et était plutôt mince. Bref, tout était ok.

Ensuite, Martin dut expérimenter quelque chose qui l'impressionna beaucoup : la voiture. Il ne comprenait pas du tout comment l'engin pouvait avancer tout seul.

« C'est… Dément ! Ton père avance, juste en appuyant sur les pédales ?

– Oui mais il y a un moteur en marche, expliquai-je. C'est ça à la base qui fait avancer la voiture et nous avec.

– Un moteur…

– C'est de la magie Moldue, si tu veux, de la technologie.

Il prit un air indigné.

– Je t'en pris, nous avons quand même des appareils photos et des imprimeries, ce genre de chose. Nous savons ce qu'est la technologie Ne va pas dire que nous vivons comme les hommes de Cro-Magnon.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de sourire en coin. Il avait raison après tout. J'exagérai toujours un peu les choses à propos des sorciers. Il poursuivit :

– Il faudrait que j'apprenne comment marche un moteur. Je suis fasciné par tout ça.

– Je pourrai te donner quelques leçons de mécanique, fit mon père.

J'inspirai à fond, comme pour me donner de l'autorité.

– Le tennis d'abord, les activités annexes ensuite.

– Ah oui, oui, priorité au tennis ! » fit Martin tout fou.

Il avait comme bagages un simple sac rempli de vêtements sorciers, donc au final inutiles à part les sous-vêtements, et sa raquette que je lui avais offerte. Il avait également un cadeau pour mes parents : une griffe de dragon. C'était censé porter bonheur. Lorsque nous fûmes rentré, mon père attacha la griffe à une cordelette et la pendit au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle devait faire quinze bons centimètres, et imaginer le reste de la bête me faisait frissonner. Martin me rassura en me disant que domptés, les dragons étaient adorables. Cela me semblait antinomique.

Martin s'émerveilla également du quartier, du service de poste, de ma maison, de la télévision bien sûr même s'il en avait déjà entendu parlé, du four à micro-onde et de ma sœur. Comme tout un chacun avec un tant soit peu de sentiment, il la trouvait adorable. Il faut dire que quand il entra dans la maison, elle s'agrippa après et se mit à la canarder de questions sur qui il était, d'où il venait, sans oublier de lui demander si la magie c'était cool. Ce à quoi personnellement j'avais répondu : « Ca dépend ». La réponse ambiguë par excellence.

J'ai hésité à apprendre à Martin à faire du vélo. Mais je ne m'en sentais pas la pédagogie. Nous allâmes donc à pied jusqu'au terrain de tennis en début d'après-midi. Il faisait chaud, et j'avais mis une tenue légère, une jupe et un débardeur, pour jouer. Mes cheveux étaient retenues en arrière, ce qui était rare chez moi. Etait-ce mon imagination, mais je crois que lorsque j'étais habillée ainsi pendant ces séances de tennis, Martin avait tendance à regarder mon ventre et mes jambes plus que mon visage. Pourtant je n'avais que onze ans encore, je ne ressemblais à rien. Enfin c'était mon avis. L'ami Martin lui était né un 30 décembre. Je crus, lorsque la question me vint à l'esprit et que je lui demandai quand c'était, qu'il nous l'avait caché. Mais en fait il avait oublié… Du Martin tout craché.

Il n'était pas mauvais au tennis. Ou du moins il progressait vite. Il ne mit vraiment pas longtemps à retenir les gestes, et il devait être tellement captivé par la balle qu'il ne la manquait pas souvent. Mais il avait un défaut de précision au renvoi et courir après la balle lui était pénible. Ses réflexions étaient amusantes. Il disait sans cesse qu'avec la magie ce serait sans doute facile. Ce à quoi je répondais :

« Ah mais… C'est pour ça que c'est du sport. C'est difficile. »

Il était d'accord, pour ma plus grande joie. J'ai toujours adoré dire que la magie était pour les feignasses. Passèrent ainsi deux semaines de jeux et de découvertes pour Martin. Il apprit à se servir de tous les engins de la maison et assista mon père pour du bricolage. Arriva le dernier soir de sa présence ici. Nous étions installé dans le jardin sur des chaises longues avec de la limonade. Nous avions vue sur les maisons autour et Martin les embrassa du regard avant de se porter sur la maison d'en face.

« C'est bien là qu'habite Hermione Granger, alors…

– Oui, je la connais depuis longtemps.

– A la voir, on dirait qu'elle a toujours vécu dans le monde magique.

Je bus une gorgée de limonade.

– A la voir, oui… Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup plus à la magie que moi.

Il me regarda un moment avec une expression neutre puis plissa les yeux.

– Tu voudrais être née moldue ?

Je m'attendais à cette question depuis qu'il était arrivé. Je souris en coin.

– Non, je ne voudrais pas. Mais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. Et puis tu sais, dans ma situation, je suis Moldue et sorcière en même temps. Qui peut le plus peut le moins, tu vois.

– Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. Tu sais, je sais qu'on est encore très jeunes, ça va être notre deuxième année, mais… J'imagine mon futur dans le monde Moldu.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

– Quoi ?!

– Je crois que je suis amoureux de votre technologie.

– Tu sais, s'adapter ne sera peut-être pas facile. J'ai déjà eu du mal à m'adapter à l'autre monde et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas fini de le faire. Et dans l'autre sens ça peut être encore plus difficile. La vie de Moldu est loin d'être simple, je ne t'ai pas parlé de tous les problèmes qu'on peut avoir comme le chômage et le logement…

– Je sais que je n'y connais rien. Mais je peux apprendre, non ? Je t'envie, Maggy…

– Parce que je vis à Londres dans une maison Moldue ?

– Oui.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que… Enfin bon, tu penses ce que tu veux. Et si c'est ta voie, je serai derrière toi, bien sûr.

Il me sourit largement.

– Merci, Maggy. Et toi, tu veux que je t'aide à avancer dans le monde de la magie ?

– Contrairement à toi, j'ai plein de repères dans le monde magique. Chacun de vous m'aide précieusement.

– Surtout cette Morgan Ebony, non ?

Je soupirai. J'avais espéré que lui ne serait pas au courant. Et je savais qui avait balancé.

– Joanna, je suppose…

– Oui, elle m'a dit se méfier de cette Serpentard. Mais elle a l'air douée, elle doit t'apprendre plein de choses.

– Oh que oui. Et même certaines choses que je ne voudrais pas savoir – et ne me demande pas quoi, il est hors de question que je répète.

– Ca a un rapport avec Tu-sais-qui ?

Je regardai Martin : il était effrayé. Ce qui me fit sourire. Mine de rien, j'en savais déjà pas mal sur Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses sous-fifre, grâce à Morgan. Et le voyant me fixer, craignant ce que je pouvais savoir, je me demandais s'il ne craignait pas ce que je pouvais devenir. Si bien que je voulus jouer un peu. Je fermai les yeux en me levant doucement et me dirigeai vers lui. Puis je dis d'un ton las :

– En fait Martin… Morgan m'a assuré que je pourrai rentrer dans son cercle d'anciens mangemorts. Tu vois, la magie de Poudlard est amusante quelques temps, mais je préfère la magie noire, elle est plus enrichissante.

Martin se recroquevilla sur sa chaise alors que j'étais devant lui. Je pris un air félin.

– Tu devrais essayer et te joindre à nous, c'est le pouvoir qui t'attend.

– M…M… Maggy ! Comment… Pourquoi ? Cette Ebony, que…

Je ne pus retenir alors d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il eut compris, il se releva d'un coup et me cria dessus :

– Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Tu te moques de ce dont tous les sorciers ont peur ! C'est à croire que toi tu n'as peur de rien. Si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser son mythe !

Ces mots me calmèrent de suite. J'avais gaffé. Il avait raison. Même si Voldemort ne me faisait pas peur à moi, sans doute grâce à Morgan qui le considérait comme un simple insecte à écraser, ce n'était pas une raison pour me moquer des autres. Je pris un air sérieux.

– Excuse-moi, Martin. Pour te répondre sérieusement, oui, Morgan m'en parle. Et de magie noire aussi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour autant… Ni elle ni moi ne risquons de passer de l'autre côté. »

Que j'étais naïve à l'époque. Ca allait forcément être plus compliqué que ça étant donné la situation de Morgan.

* * *

** Notez que je vous allèche déjà avec Morgan. Je suis incorrigible...**


	3. Picadilly

**Par avance : Avant, ce chapitre était doublement plus gros, je n'avais pas fais gaffe qu'il comportait plus de 6000 mots. Un exploit puisque j'usqu'ici le record était détenu par "Détraquage" du T1 qui en faisait un peu plus de 4000. Pour des raisons de lecture plus agréable, j'y ai donc opéré une césure. C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Joanna, mon petit garçon manqué adoré. J'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver où pouvait habiter notre amie, puisqu'au début je m'étais planté en la mettant là où ne c'était pas possible : en plein milieu du carrefour. J'ai donc changé un peu la donne. Enfin bon, ce n'est qu'un détail. Ceux qui ont lu l'OS vont avoir un avantage pour comprendre certaines choses de ce chapitre. Et je commence à regretter d'avoir fait ces OS d'ailleurs. Ca en dit trop, je ne le referai plus . Enjoy !**

* * *

PICADILLY – JOANNA

Après ce dialogue qui mit les choses au clair concernant, et le désir de Martin de connaître davantage le monde des Moldus, et le fait que je ne me mêlais pas aux mangemorts, nous allâmes tranquillement nous coucher. Martin dormait dans ma chambre sur un matelas gonflable. Nous passions nos nuits à parler de Poudlard ou bien de la technologie Moldue. J'adorais mon statut de professeur et l'émerveillement continuel de mon élève.

Puis le lendemain, il dut repartir à la gare de King's Cross, son sac bourré deux fois plus qu'à l'aller à cause de tous ce que je lui avais fait acheter. Après ces deux semaines de stage, j'étais certain que Martin lâché dans la ville saurait se débrouiller pour vivre parmi les Moldus, si il avait de l'argent bien sûr. Il saurait se servir des transports en commun, faire la cuisine de plats instantanés, ce qui inclut l'utilisation d'un réfrigérateur et d'un micro-onde… Et utiliser un ordinateur, même si il avait encore du mal avec la clavier. Je me souviendrai toujours de son visage effaré lorsqu'il avait vu qu'en tapant des lettres, elles s'affichaient sur l'écran. Il avait sorti sans réfléchir :

« C'est magique ! »

Ce qui me fit bien rire. Oui, c'était notre magie. La technologie. Le GPS, l'Internet, le nucléaire, et que sais-je… Mais c'était une magie soumise aux règles de la science. Pas comme celle que je maniais avec la baguette qui venait de nulle part. C'était là sûrement le charme que trouvaient les issus de Moldus dans la magie : le mystère, l'absence d'explication logique. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette énigme m'irritait plus qu'autre chose. Même si je ne détestais pas user de la magie.

J'abandonnai Martin à la gare lorsqu'il passa sur le quai de 9 ¾. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il m'avait carrément intimé de le laisser là, de ne pas le suivre sur le quai. La seule raison que je voyais à cela, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que son père me voit. Etait-ce pour me protéger ou se protéger, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, pas sans avoir rencontrer son père. Et de ses deux parents, je rencontrai la mère la première.

La semaine d'après, début août, je reçus une lettre de Joanna par la poste, et non pas par hibou. Je ne m'étonnais plus que Joanna use de moyens Moldus pour me joindre. La lettre était assez courte mais explicite.

_Salut, ma petite Maggy !_

_Comment ça va dans ta petite banlieue tranquille ? Notre cher Martin s'est-il amusé avec tous ce que recèle le monde Moldu ? Et toi, as-tu apprécié sa compagnie ? J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas battu au tennis. Comme nous en avions parlé, j'ai demandé à mes parents si tu pouvais venir. J'aurais voulu éviter d'avoir contact avec eux pour ça mais enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Je t'expliquerai pourquoi. Donc tu pourras venir le 5 dans l'après-midi. Mon adresse est au dos de l'enveloppe, je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver. Je serai en bas de chez moi vers 15h pour t'accueillir. Je compte te séquestrer pour deux semaines, alors… N'oublie pas ce qu'il faut pour tenir. Il y a l'électricité chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai trop hâte de te voir. Ta Jo._

Curieuse, je pris rapidement la lettre et regardai au dos. Je faillis tomber de mon lit en lisant l'adresse. Coventry Street ! Tout près de Picadilly Circus ! Rien que ça ! Elle habitait dans un des quartiers les plus célèbres de Londres. C'était presque inimaginable. C'était une sorcière, et elle vivait dans une sorte de QG Moldu. Ca n'avait pas de sens. D'un autre côté, ça expliquait qu'elle en sache tant sur les non-sorciers. Quelque chose me disait que sa situation géographique avait un rapport avec la situation de ses parents. Elle disait qu'elle m'expliquerait tout. Je n'attendais que ça.

Je demandai tout de même l'autorisation à mes parents. Mon père me donne son accord sans problème, mais ma mère voulait plus de détails.

« Attends… Ton amie est bien née de parents sorciers, non ?

– Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas normal…

– Elle ne doit pas habiter seule là-bas. Alors ses parents doivent y être aussi. Tu connais leur profession ?

– Euh… Ils sont démarcheurs pour des produits magiques, des VRP si on veut.

Je mentais. Joanna m'avait expliqué à moi ainsi qu'à Fran lorsque nous l'avions rencontrée dans le train aller pour Poudlard que ses parents, sous la période de terreur de Voldemort, s'étaient fait passés pour des mangemorts afin d'arnaquer les « honnêtes gens » qui craignaient les mangemorts plus que n'importe quelle maladie. De l'extorsion de fonds si l'on veut. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement, mais étant donné que j'allais vivre dans leur logement pendant deux semaines, j'allais être amenée à le savoir. Ma mère me lança un regard suspicieux mais se contenta de cette réponse.

– Ce n'est pas très clair tout ça, mais je te fais confiance. Je pense que tu sais choisir tes amies. Et puis, elle est dans la même classe que toi, et ils trient les élèves par… comportement, non ?

– Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, mais oui. Elle est dans ma maison, et ce n'est pas celle des gens malhonnêtes.

Comprendre par là : Serpentard est la maison des malhonnêtes. Et j'incluais sans scrupules Morgan là-dedans. Morgan n'avait pas tous les défauts des élèves de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, mais elle n'hésitait pas à bafouer les règles, à mentir et à voler – elle avait d'ailleurs volé pour moi une magnifique robe bleue à Pré au Lard que je gardais précieusement. Elle était malhonnête. Mais elle avait ses qualités, ses principes, et j'étais de toute façon liée à elle désormais.

– Bien, alors va donc chez ton amie. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra rendre la pareille. Et aussi rencontrer les parents de Joanna.

Cette idée que mes parents rencontrent les parents d'un de mes amis issus de sorciers remplissait mon esprit de scénarii divers. Ca allait de l'entente parfaite à l'incompréhension en passant par la gêne. Hermione était venue avec ses parents manger à la maison un soir au début des vacances. Ca me faisait d'ailleurs bizarre de voir mon aînée vêtue d'habits normaux, elle qui quittait rarement ses vêtements d'élèves à Poudlard. Elle faisait presque « fille des villes classique », mais demeurait ses cheveux dans tous les sens qui faisaient ton sur ton avec l'excentricité certaine des sorciers adultes. Les époux Granger avaient confessé que la première année, ils avaient eu très peur pour leur fille et ne comprenaient pas grand chose au monde des sorciers. Bref ils avaient été très mal à l'aise. Après trois années, bien évidemment, ça c'était arrangé, et ce monde était devenu quelque chose de bien ancré dans leur esprit.

Venait-ce de l'esprit fantasque de mes parents, mais ils avaient assimilé à une vitesse folle ce que recelait le monde magique. Ce qui ne les a pas empêché, tout comme les Granger, d'avoir peur pour moi. Mais mon père était à l'aise avec l'idée de la magie, et ma mère avait retenu étonnamment bien les mots à employer avec les sorciers et le fonctionnement de ces derniers. Ma sœur ne comprenait elle que quelques généralités sur les sorciers, comme le nom de mon école, ou le nom des sorts que je faisais.

Donc mes parents étaient dans l'ensemble rompus au monde magique, peut-être dans ce cas une rencontre avec les Anderson n'aurait pas posé de problèmes. Mais ne connaissant les Darksun que de vue et de nom, ne connaissant ni les parents de Martin, ni ceux de Melany, et Morgan n'en ayant plus, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup d'hypothèses de rencontre. Et de toute façon, quand je pensais à Aurora Anderson, je voyais ma mère. Donc il y avait des chances que ça accroche entre elles. Mais ça n'arriva pas pendant ces vacances.

Je fis donc mes bagages, n'oubliant pas ma baguette magique, et je partis pour le centre de Londres. J'avais pris ma robe bleue, ma baguette et deux-trois bricoles au cas où. Dans le métro pour me rendre à Picadilly, je vis un jeune à l'air malveillant subtiliser discrètement le portefeuille d'un vieil homme qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien. J'ouvris la fermeture de mon sac en bandoulière et en sortit discrètement ma baguette. Le wagon étant bondé, je ne risquais pas d'être vue. Normalement, utiliser ma baguette en dehors de l'école m'aurait valu un avertissement, mais… Ma précieuse Morgan m'avait donné un joyau isolateur de magie, si bien que le Ministère ne pouvait pas me repérer. Il ne quittait jamais mon cou, même sous la douche. Je m'y étais faite. Tout doucement, je pointai ma baguette vers le portefeuille que le jeune homme avait mis dans sa poche de blouson et chuchotai :

« Accio portefeuille ».

Ce sort nous avait été enseigné non pas par le professeur Flitwick mais par le professeur Lupin, ex-prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et loup-garou à ses heures. Il disait que face à un monstre, il faut avoir les moyens de se procurer une défense autre que sa baguette et très vite. Ca pouvait bien être une arme blanche comme un objet magique ou autre objet de diversion. _Accio_ consistait simplement à faire venir un objet dans la main de quelqu'un. Le portefeuille partit rapidement du veston pour venir dans ma main. Je le cachais en vitesse dans mon sac en même temps que la baguette. Car l'homme avait senti l'objet s'en aller. J'étais à deux mètres. Il se retourna vers moi et je regardai aussitôt juste à côté de lui avec un air indifférent. A cette distance de toute façon j'étais hors de soupçon. Et avec le monde, personne ne m'avait vue, j'avais juste eu la bonne trajectoire.

Par chance, le vieil homme sortit en même temps que moi du métro, je pus donc lui rendre son portefeuille en prétendant qu'il était tombé à terre. Du coin de l'œil je vis le jeune à la fois courroucé et incrédule. J'avais été meilleure que lui en quelque sorte. Cette affaire me rapporta deux livres de la part du vieil homme, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre.

Après avoir un peu marché, j'arrivai au bas de l'adresse indiquée par la lettre. Et Joanna était là, habillée en adolescente gothique, avec les accessoires que je lui avait offert pour Noël. Elle était adossée contre la porte et profitait de la musique d'un lecteur de CD portable. Impossible de la différencier d'une Moldue. J'arrivai devant elle en plissant les yeux de suspicion. Elle me fit un grand sourire.

« Salut Maggy ! Ah oui, je vois dans tes yeux que tu ne comprends pas. Picadilly, mon apparence… Rien qui ne fait sorcière. Mais que veux-tu… C'est à cause de mes parents.

– Il va falloir me donner du détail, même si tu n'aimes pas parler de tes parents, Jo.

Joanna soupira et me regarda avec un air réellement embêté.

– Je sais. Allez, entre.

Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée grâce à un digicode, prîment un ascenseur plutôt large et arrivâmes au dernier étage. Sur le palier, Joanna sortit un trousseau de clé et enfonça sa clé dans une grosse porte noire en métal. Mais elle ne tourna pas de suite. Elle me regarda.

– Tiens, tu ne vas pas être dépaysée. Cette porte est enchantée.

– De quelle façon ?

– Il faut la clé, et avant de tourner il faut réciter un mot de passe : Habeas Corpus.

Et elle tourna. En même temps que le verrou qu'elle ouvrait, j'entendis une dizaine d'autres verrous visiblement plus imposants se débloquer dans la porte.

– Quand il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur, les verrous ne sont pas fermés, mais dès que l'appartement « repère » qu'il n'y a personne, clic ! Tout est fermé. Mes parents me saoulent avec leurs mesures de sécurité, et en plus le mot de passe change tout le temps, mais bon… Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi c'est nécessaire.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Et je débouchai sur un appartement hybride. Moitié sorcier, moitié moderne. Les tapis richement décorés au sol et les meubles anciens ainsi que le nombre incroyable de chandeliers tendait au logement de sorcier. Mais sous le tapis, c'était un carrelage beige, et aux murs du crépis. Et la présence d'une télévision à écran plat et d'un ordinateur faisait rupture avec le reste. C'était assez dérangeant en fait, et mon visage devait bien exprimer ce que je ressentais puisque Joanna eut un petit rire en me regardant.

– Et ça, ce n'est que le salon. La cuisine est bourrée d'ustensiles en tous genres et de chaudrons, mais en même temps nous avons un four à micro-onde et un mixeur. Nous avons une machine à laver et un sèche-linge aussi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je n'en pouvais d'ailleurs plus de ne pas en revenir.

– Joanna, c'est bon, là, il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose.

Elle soupira. Elle avait vu la question venir, assurément.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais ici en plein cœur de Londres alors que je suis issue de sorciers, c'est ça ta question, non ?

– A peu près, oui…

Elle soupira de nouveau et s'avança dans le salon pour m'inviter à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil ancien mais confortable, tout en velours. Elle s'assit dans un siège du même genre et prit une pose de réflexion, les mains jointes devant le visage, yeux fermés, sourcils froncés. Puis elle claqua ses mains contre ses cuisses.

– Bon, je vais essayer d'y aller dans l'ordre. Jusqu'ici, j'ai caché à tout le monde à Poudlard ce que faisait mes parents, même si tu en as eu une vague idée dans le Poudalrd Express. J'ai eu tort d'en parler à ce moment-là d'ailleurs, car ton amie la Serdaigle est aussi au courant du coup. Le fait est que je déteste mes parents déjà, donc je parle le moins souvent d'eux. Et aussi parce que leur activité pourrait m'attirer des problèmes si quelqu'un venait à le savoir à Poudlard.

– Ca pourrait aussi causer du tort à tes parents, non ?

– Oui mais ça je m'en fiche. Quoique…

Elle n'arrivait pas à être totalement méchante avec eux.

–… Ca reste mes parents et ils se sont toujours bien occupés de moi. Enfin bref, je ne pouvais rien dire de tout ça à Poudlard. Tu es la première à qui je parle de ça.

– Vas-y, je garde le secret.

– Je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Bien… Tu as pu remarqué que le premier jour où tu m'as vue, j'étais habillée comme n'importe quel Moldue de mon âge, non ?

– C'était un peu spécial comme habillement, mais oui, ça m'avait frappé.

– C'est parce que je venais d'ici. Ca fait deux ans que nous habitons mes parents et moi ici. Bon, tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit à propos de mes parents ? De leur « profession » ?

Je me tortillai sur place. Ce n'était pas agréable de faire le procès de ses parents.

– Lors de la période de la terreur de Voldemort, ils ont extorqué de l'argent à des gens en se faisant passer pour des mangemorts, c'est ça ?

– Exact. Et Voldemort est mort. Ils ont vécu sur tous l'argent qu'ils avaient récolté pendant leur temps d'escroc. Ils m'ont donné naissance et élevé avec tous cet argent sale. J'en ai été malade lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte. Puis il y a deux ans, mes parents ont eu envie de recommencer leurs combines. Mais le faire chez les sorciers était trop tendu, le Ministère était aux abois. Alors ils ont étudié les Moldus, encore et encore… Et ont recommencé leurs escroquerie mais avec plus de subtilité, en usant de la magie parmi les Moldus ou même sans l'utiliser. Mes parents se sont adaptés à tout ça, ce qui a donné cet appartement acheté avec de l'argent toujours sale. Je me suis adaptée aussi. Voilà pourquoi je suis autant calée dans tout ce qui est Moldu. Même si j'essaye de rester loin d'eux, mes parents m'ont appris à me servir d'appareils électriques, la médecine Moldue, et plein d'autres choses… Découvrir tout ça a été génial. Et me voilà envoyée à Poudlard, avec des connaissances du monde magique et d'autres du monde Moldu. Je dois tout de même t'avouer que je suis plus à l'aise dans le monde des sorciers.

– C'est normal. Eh bien… Quelle révélation… Alors tu vis dans notre monde Moldu.

Elle prit un sourire en coin.

– Tu es une sorcière, Maggy.

Je grognai. Elle me pointa de son index.

– D'ailleurs, je trouve que même si tu t'adaptes toi au monde magique, tu ne l'apprécies pas plus.

– Ca te dérange tant que ça ? Et puis ce n'est pas vrai, il y a certaines choses intéressantes dans ce monde.

– Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, Maggy. C'est juste que d'habitude, les issus de Moldus sont émerveillés chaque jour par ce que recèle la magie.

– La magie en elle-même, j'en ai eu de beaux exemples l'année dernière, crois-moi.

– Ah oui, Morgan, le Patronus, son sort pour éviter de s'écraser, tout ça…

– Voilà. Alors tu vis ici… C'est la classe quand même.

– Si tu le dis… Je m'y plais, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

– Tu n'as pas peur que tes parents se fassent prendre ?

– Ils ont bien échappé, et à Voldemort, et au Ministère pendant toutes les années de terreur. Je sais que la police Moldue a d'autres moyens de les attraper, mais pour ça je leur fais confiance : ils parviendront toujours à s'en tirer.

– Le Ministère a cessé de leur courir après ?

– Ils pensent que non. Qu'une équipe d'aurors est toujours sur leurs traces. D'ailleurs ils trouvent ça abusé et ils ont raison : les aurors combattent le mal, les grands méchants. Même si mes parents sont malhonnêtes, ça me fait vachement mal de prendre leur défense, mais débusquer les ex-mangemorts me semble plus primordial.

Je ne parvins pas à cacher ma gêne.

– Je ne parle pas pour Ebony, poursuivit Joanna en me voyant. De toute façon le Ministère sait très bien de qui elle est la fille. Je parle plutôt de ceux dont la culpabilité n'a pas été prouvée parce qu'ils se sont coulés dans la masse.

Ma gêne ne partait pas pour autant.

– Quoi, Maggy, tu as des noms ?

– Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Morgan.

– Bon sang, Maggy… Cette Morgan est un portail vers tous ce qui touche à Voldemort…

– Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà compris.

Elle faillit répondre quelque chose, mais se retint. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête et finit par dire :

– Si le Ministère s'en prend à elle, il y en a qui risquent d'avoir à craindre quelque chose.

– Oui, ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle, fis-je en riant. De toute façon, Morgan est protégée par Dumbledore et les mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris.

– Impunité…

– Et franchement ce n'est pas plus mal. Morgan ne doit pas payer pour ses parents, je voudrais qu'on la laisse tranquille.

– Mais elle… Veut-elle rester tranquille aussi ?

Je soupirai et levai les mains au ciel.

– Je ne sais pas. Il semblerait que non. Je vais bien voir. »

Je ne pus rajouter quoique ce soit, puisqu'un feu vert venait de s'allumer dans la cheminée face à moi et en ressortirent Eric et Rebecca Darksun.

* * *

** Vous allez enfin découvrir les époux Darksun, mes "Attrape-moi si tu peux" à moi. J'ai toujours eu du respect pour les escrocs, du moins ceux qui réalisent de grands tours de force, pas ceux qui piquent leur retraite aux vieilles mamies. Je sais c'est pas très moral... Mais bon...**


	4. Jeu de Rôle

**Par avance : 2e partie de "Maggy chez les escrocs". Il est temps pour vous lecteurs de découvrir les Darksun, des personnages somme toute assez banals par rapport à tous les autres personnages de cette fic. Des fois que je ne l'ai pas mis plus tôt, voici l'origine du nom de Joanna Darksun : Joanna est un allongement de Joan, qui est le prénom de cette chère JKR (qui va faire encore plus de poignon avec le parc à thème qui va ouvrir au Royaume-Uni). Quant à Darksun il est venu tout seul car je suis un gros "gamer" (comprenez fan de jeu vidéo) et que donc j'ai pensé à Joanna Dark, l'héroïne de Project Dark. Pour le nom complet, Darksun est une chanson de Muse. Donc voilà. Profitez !**

* * *

JEU DE ROLE – LES DARKSUN

Je savais ce qu'était le système des cheminées et de la Poudre de Cheminette, mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Je fus donc quelque peu étonnée de voir jaillir les époux Darksun des flammes sans même être en train de fumer. Ils étaient vêtus de robes bleu marines et des chapeaux qui allaient avec, et portaient ces lunettes rectangulaires portées basses sur le nez qui leur donnaient cet air intelligent.

Quelques précisions sur chacun des parents de Joanna. Eric Darksun est un homme de taille moyenne, avec un visage plutôt sympathique, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns dans tous les sens. Il est souriant de nature. Sa femme, Rebecca, fait la même taille que lui, elle est donc un peu plus grande que la moyenne des femmes. Elle a comme Morgan des cheveux et des yeux noirs, mais sa chevelure est longue et lisse et elle paraît beaucoup plus féminine que Morgan. Elle est également souriante par nature. Je les avais pour la première fois en face de moi, et j'avais déjà l'impression que je m'entendrai bien avec eux. Pourtant c'étaient des escrocs. Mais sur le coup… Ca ne me dérangeait pas.

Ils s'époussetèrent un moment puis sans regarder si nous étions dans le salon, le père cria d'une voix plutôt mélodieuse :

« Jo ! On est rentré !

La mère fit remarquer, sans toujours nous voir, aplatissant un pan de sa robe :

– Tu crois qu'elle te répondra un jour ?

Je me sentis soudain gênée, placée entre des parents et leur fille qui ne les appréciait pas trop. Je regardai Joanna : elle les observait avec un air neutre. Le père remarqua en premier notre présence et donna un coup de coude violent à sa femme qui se tourna vers nous. Eric parla en premier et prit un air sérieux, ce qui me mit mal à l'aise :

– Bonjour. Tu dois être Margaret. Alors avant toute chose, tu sais bien quel est notre métier, n'est-ce pas ? Joanna t'en as forcément parlé.

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire.

– Bien. Et tu es venue malgré tout. J'en déduis que cela ne te dérange pas.

– Pas du tout, Mr Darksun.

– Appelle-moi Eric. Donc… Tu ne diras rien de ce que tu sais et pourra apprendre sur nous pendant ton séjour. C'est la seule condition que nous te posons pour rester ici.

– Je resterai muette sur vos activités et je ne vous empêcherai pas de faire quoique ce soit.

Mais qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'acceptais de couvrir les malversations des parents de Joanna qui les méprisaient pour ça. D'un autre côté… Joanna elle-même m'avait mise dans cette mauvaise passe en m'invitant chez elle. Elle devait se douter que je n'allais pas d'emblée prendre son parti et mal me comporter vis à vis de ses parents. C'était une question de politesse d'une part, et d'autre part j'avais envie de les apprécier. De me dire que leur travers était bénéfique d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais Joanna pensait visiblement que je la suivrais, puisqu'elle m'assassina du regard. Je me mis à paniquer. J'étais prise entre deux feux. Ce fut Rebecca qui sauva la situation. Elle se mit face à sa fille, entre elle et moi, et dit en mettant les mains sur les hanches :

– Joanna, j'espère que tu n'as pas amenée ton amie juste pour qu'elle serve d'instrument contre nous ! C'est notre invitée et nous la respecterons comme telle. Et visiblement, Margaret sait qu'elle doit nous respecter en tant qu'hôtes. Le temps de son séjour, cesse donc de faire bande à part sinon ce sera invivable pour nous tous. Ton père et moi pensions que ce séjour serait l'occasion de nous rapprocher. Fais donc un effort, nom d'un chaudron !

Je me levai de mon fauteuil pour voir Joanna. Et à ma grande surprise, mon amie regardait le sol avec un air triste, les jambes recroquevillées sur son fauteuil. Je recherchai dans les propos de Mme Darksun ce qui avait pu lui causer cet état, mais je ne trouvai pas. Je pensai alors que ce devait être le choix entre son amie ou sa haine pour ses parents. Cependant il n'en était rien. Aujourd'hui je sais ce que c'était. Joanna avait commencé un jeu il y a bien longtemps et elle devait en finir avec ce jeu si elle voulait que je reste. Et elle voulait à tout prix que je reste.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit peu à peu un air plus tranquille, puis dit doucement :

– Bien maman. On va voir si on peut vivre comme une vraie famille… Même si je ne peux pas cautionner ce que vous faites.

– On ne t'a jamais demandé de le cautionner, mais seulement de l'accepter. Et puis tu dramatises les choses…

– Oui, intervint son père, tu n'as jamais pris en compte que nous n'avons extorqué que les riches, ceux qui eux-mêmes avaient parfois obtenu leur fortune sur des malversations. Ta mère et moi ne voyons pas là-dedans une véritable atteinte à la morale, ce n'est qu'une sorte de rééquilibrage… C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'ont fait les mangemorts.

Joanna leva la main au moment précis ou son père avant dit « mangemort ».

– Ca va, ça va, on va en rester là. Je vais essayer de voir les choses autrement, mais ne commencez pas à me lourder.

Ses parents échangèrent un sourire de soulagement. Puis Rebecca se tourna vivement vers moi et me serra dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur chacune de mes joues.

– J'en oublierais presque la politesse. Bienvenue chez nous, Margaret. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous recevons des invités, et je crois pouvoir dire que nous n'imaginions jamais qu'une amie de notre fille vienne ici. Mais étrangement elle a fait le choix de t'amener. Alors, pas trop surprise de nous voir habiter ici ?

– Euh… Un peu, si.

– C'est normal, fit Eric. Mais ne va pas imaginer des choses, nous sommes des sorciers bien sorciers, on ne s'est pas convertis au mode de vie Moldu.

– Il faut avouer que çà a du bon, quelque part, admit Rebecca. Mais on parlera de ça une fois à table. Je vais préparer à manger ! »

Joanna et moi partîmes dans sa chambre pendant que ses parents préparaient le dîner. Joanna semblait plus triste qu'autre chose mais persistait à me dire que ce n'était rien, juste ses parents qui l'énervaient un peu. Je voyais bien que c'était autre chose, mais je n'étais pas du genre à forcer les gens à parler. Ca devait venir tout seul.

Ma première impression envers les Darksun était bonne, n'en déplaisait à Joanna. Ils avaient fait face à leur fille, avaient tenté de régler la situation et m'avaient somme toute bien accueillie après avoir vérifié que je ne les trahirai pas. J'étais une nouvelle fois en train de fréquenter des personnes qui sortaient de la légalité. Etait-ce du au décalage qui se faisait toujours entre les deux mondes, le fait que les Darksun soient coupables aux yeux du Ministère ne me gênait pas, mais qu'ils s'en prennent aux londoniens me dérangeait davantage. Ceci ne me donnait pas non plus l'envie de me casser en vitesse de ce foyer. Les parents nous appelèrent pour manger alors que Joanna et moi n'avions presque pas parlé. Traversant le salon, je revis la cheminée et une question me vint à l'esprit.

– Il ne faut pas une autorisation pour rattacher une cheminée au réseau ?

Rebecca, qui agitait sa baguette en cercle au-dessus d'une grosse casserole pour visiblement en touiller le contenu, eut un sourire fier.

– Très bonne question. Oui, il faut une autorisation du Ministère, et pas des moindres. Le Ministère est très exigeant sur ce qui est du secret des sorciers. Cependant nous n'avons pas d'autorisation. Tout ça grâce à mon génie de mari.

Eric s'éclaircit la gorge tout en mettant les couverts à la main. Puis il fit :

– Allons, n'importe qui ayant travaillé la question aura pu le faire lui-même. J'ai rattaché illégalement la cheminée au réseau.

– Encore une magouille, fit Joanna en soupirant.

– Oh, ne te plains pas, toi, fit sa mère en agitant sa baguette vers elle. Elle t'a été bien utile lorsque tu as du t'enfuir du Chemin de Traverse parce que tu avais fait ta petite rebelle. Je t'avais pourtant dis de te coucher lorsque des aristos te font suer.

Mon amie grogna. Et ma curiosité s'éveilla.

– Que s'était-il passé ?

– Tu racontes ou je raconte ? fit Rebecca en regardant sa fille avec un sourire malicieux.

– Ca va, ça va, je vais le faire. En début d'année dernière, je suis allé faire un tour de reconnaissance sur le Chemin de Traverse pour mes fournitures, seule.

Je ne fis aucune remarque sur le fait que laisser une fille de 11 ans seule était un petit peu irresponsable de la part des parents.

– Et j'ai bousculé une personne de la haute, par inattention. Il a exigé des excuses. Et devant son air indigné, cette condescendance, je n'ai pas réussi à avoir du respect pour lui. Je l'ai donc envoyé se faire foutre et il a sorti sa baguette. J'ai fuis, utilisé le centre-cheminée du coin et j'ai pu arrivé ici saine et sauve.

Je me retins de rire. C'était Joanna dans toute sa splendeur. En fait, malgré ce que j'avais fais, elle tenait plus de la jeune délinquante que moi. Et je me rendais compte que quelque part elle aussi était en avance sur son âge, mais pas de la même façon. Après tout, elle gardait cette inconséquence qu'ont les jeunes ados.

Je me posais cependant une question.

– Ce n'est pas imprudent de relier votre cheminée au reste du réseau ?

– Il faut déjà savoir où nous habitons, fit Rebecca avec malice, et le nom qu'on a donné à ce point de chute n'est pas des plus évidents : « La case de Reberic ». Un mix entre nos prénoms. Ce n'est pas facilement compréhensible, donc si on nous poursuit et qu'on essaye de nous rejoindre, il faut déjà pouvoir répéter correctement.

– Et puis nous sommes parés en cas de poursuite.

Il se leva de table et montra un bouton sur le côté de la cheminée en brique que je n'avais pas vu. C'était un bête bouton poussoir rouge. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, un pan en métal glissa de derrière la cheminée et bloqua l'accès à celle-ci.

– Et nous ne l'avons même pas inventé, c'est pour éviter le froid l'hiver. Pas mal de Moldus ont ce système. Nous avons juste trouvé une autre utilisation.

– C'est malin, fis-je bêtement remarquer.

Evidemment que c'était malin, et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses démonstrations d'intelligence de ces monstres d'astuce qu'étaient les époux Darksun. Je me demandais d'ailleurs quelque chose…

– Dites-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais… On connaît votre réputation, non ? Je veux dire… Les Darksun sont connus ?

– Pas le moins du monde en réalité, fit Rebecca en nettoyant ses lunettes. Nous sommes juste un nom pour le Ministère. Et pour le public… Nous ne sommes que des fantômes. Faux noms et fausses apparences à chaque fois que nous avons agis. Donc le Ministère lui-même court après un nom sur lequel elle ne peut rien placer.

– Tiens j'y pense, fit Joanna. Je ne risque pas de vous griller ? Je suis inscrite en tant que Joanna Darksun à Poudlard, et si le Ministère venait me poser des questions ?

Eric eut un doux rire.

– Nous connaissons quelqu'un à Poudlard qui se chargera d'écarter tout soupçon sur notre fille. C'est un accord pour service rendu il y a très longtemps.

Nous nous regardâmes Joanna et moi. La réponse nous paraissait évidente. Nous dîmes en chœur :

– Dumbledore.

– Perdu, firent en chœur les parents.

Nous prîmes alors une moue incrédule.

– Mais alors, qui ? demanda Joanna avec une réelle curiosité.

– McGonagall, répondit Eric en regardant son épouse avec un sourire complice.

– Si vous pensez que le professeur de Métamorphose est blanche comme neige, vous vous trompez. Ainsi elle a une dette envers nous, et pour la payer, elle s'assure que Joanna n'aie pas de problèmes à Poudlard. De toute façon, le Ministère ne fait pas attention aux élèves de Poudlard. Ils courent après un couple, je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont même pas envisagé l'hypothèse que ce couple, toujours planqué, toujours en affaire, ait eu l'idée de fonder une famille. Il est vrai que nous avons longtemps hésité. Mais nous n'avons pas à nous en plaindre. Nous avons trouvé en notre fille quelque chose de plus important que l'argent que l'on pouvait gagner par nos arnaques. Jo, tu nous as permis de prendre du recul, tu sais…

Joanna se contenta de grogner en regardant le sol. Ca lui aurait fait mal de sourire et remercier sa mère pour le compliment. Je n'en fis rien paraître, mais sur le coup Joanna m'exaspérait un peu. Tandis que ses parents m'étaient de plus en plus sympathiques. Dire que leur fille comptait plus que leur fric, c'était le principal. Après, je me disais qu'ils n'avaient pas pour autant arrêter leurs activités. Sans doute était-ce difficile de se résigner à arrêter ce genre de pratiques lorsqu'on y arrivait si bien depuis une quinzaine d'années.

– Bien, si nous nous mettions à table ? » fit Eric pour briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Les Darksun compilaient les qualités, puisqu'ils étaient également d'excellents cuisiniers. A chaque repas je me régalais de plats originaux et délicieux. Les jours qui suivirent, je les passai à parler avec Joanna de tout et de rien. Ses parents n'étaient là que le soir et préparaient à manger pour le midi – ou alors nous allions manger au restaurant, juste Joanna et moi. Ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver un restaurant dans le secteur… Bref, le séjour fut agréable. C'étaient des vacances typiques quoi. Je vis au fur et à mesure les relations entre Joanna et ses géniteurs s'améliorer. J'étais une sorte d'intermédiaire qui faisait mieux passer les réflexions des uns et des autres. Finalement Joanna avait commencé à évoquer le passé qui les liaient elle et ses parents, à blaguer avec eux et à leur sourire. L'atmosphère s'était réchauffée au possible et j'en étais soulagée.

La veille au soir de mon départ, mon amie et moi montâmes sur le toit de l'appartement pour voir Londres illuminée. Nous nous assîmes sur une hotte d'aspiration et regardèrent les lumières sans rien dire. Cela me rappelait bien sûr la même scène avec Martin. Ce genre de moment était propice aux mise au point et à la sincérité. Ce fut Joanna qui brisa le silence.

« Merci, Margaret.

– Je, euh… Merci de quoi, Jo ?

– Merci d'être venue d'abord. Et merci de ne… De ne pas m'avoir suivie contre mes parents.

Il était temps d'avoir une conversation un petit peu trop mature pour notre âge. Mais je n'allais pas me gêner, si elle mettait le problème sur le tapis, de développer celui-ci.

– Le premier jour où je suis arrivée ici, ta haine envers tes parents m'a semblée factice comme pas possible. A Poudlard l'année dernière tu étais crédible, mais maintenant que je connais tes parents, maintenant que je t'ai vu avec ce regard attristé lorsque ta mère t'a reproché de ne pas faire la paix avec eux, je sais que ce n'est pas naturel. Tu me caches quelque chose, Joanna.

Je détournai la tête devant l'absence de réaction de mon interlocutrice.

– Et si tu ne veux pas me dire quoi, après tout c'est ton choix. Mais souviens-toi, je t'ai tout dit à propos de Morgan. Tu en sais plus que quiconque.

En fait… Je n'avais jamais parlé des moments où Morgan et moi pendant la première année nous étions… touchées. Je considérais cela comme notre jardin secret à Morgan et à moi. Donc je mentais un peu à Joanna. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail. Mon amie se mit à fixer le sol avec des yeux tremblants. Sa voix aussi été secouée de trémolos.

– Tu sais… Maggy… J'ai l'air d'un roc, mais j'ai extrêmement peur.

– Peur de quoi, Jo ?

– De… De… Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Ce serait déjà une faiblesse. Non, non, on ne doit pas parler de ça, Maggy. Je dois combattre mes démons.

– Je suis ton amie, je peux t'aider, non ?

– Tu peux me donner des conseils… Mais pas me remplacer dans ma tête.

Elle sauta de la hotte et se mit à marcher en tout sens sur le gravier du toit. Assurément elle était nerveuse, voire paniquée.

– Je t'adore vraiment, Maggy. Mais… C'est… Je… Je ne pourrai pas aborder ça. Alors contente-toi de mes remerciements. Parce que tu as pu me réconcilier avec des parents que je… Je boycottais à tort. Tu sauras, je te le promets, mais… Pas maintenant.

Je l'observai un instant en restant interdite, puis je me mis à regarder le ciel noir, les lumières de Londres empêchant de voir les étoiles. Et finalement j'eus un rire sarcastique. Joanna se tourna vers moi et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ris-tu ?

– Tu sais, Jo… Je crois qu'on est tous en décalage à Poudlard… On a grugé des étapes de notre évolution.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Tout le monde me dit en avance sur mon âge, mais Morgan a des années d'avance sur tout le monde en matière de magie et de connaissances du monde magique et elle a la trempe de quelqu'un qui a vécu, j'ai découvert que Martin aussi savait très bien raisonner. Et maintenant tu m'exposes des problèmes psychologiques qui ne se développent pas chez un enfant.

– Même s'il y a un eu un choc, avant ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Non, rien… Laisse tomber.

– Comme tu veux.

Je la regardais avec un air désolé, mais je ne voulais pas du tout la forcer. Ca n'était pas le but de ce genre de conversation.

– Tu as raison de toute façon à propos de notre maturité. Je n'ai que douze ans…

– J'en ai toujours onze je te rappelle… C'est encore pire pour moi.

– Ma pauvre, fit-elle sur son ton sarcastique. T'es bien à plaindre, dis-moi.

Je ris et entrai dans son jeu.

– Oh oui, ma vie est un calvaire. Je ne sais ce qui me retient à Poudlard, c'est vraiment trop pourri là-bas.

– Ah ça… avec les Serpentards… Morgan exclue, bien sûr, hein…

– C'est bien ! Tu organises des réflexes pour anticiper mes critiques.

– Je crois que je commence à te connaître.

– Je dirais pareil, et pourtant tu me dis toi-même que je ne connais pas tous tes secrets.

– C'est… C'est vrai.

Elle fixa de nouveau le sol tristement.

– D'un autre côté, Jo…

J'hésitai. Je voulais déculpabiliser Joanna de ses secrets. J'avais les miens. Mais j'avais du mal à me résoudre à en parler. Je le fis tout de même.

– J'ai aussi des secrets. Tu ne connais pas tout de mon passé… Et de ce que je suis devenue à cause de lui. Et je ne suis pas prête à en parler non plus.

– Alors disons que notre relation est équilibrée puisque chacune, nous nous cachons des choses.

– Oui et d'un autre côté, nous savons chacune très bien comment fonctionne l'autre. Ca ne créera jamais de tensions entre nous.

– Exact… J't'adore, Maggy.

– Je t'adore aussi, Joanna. »

C'était mignon à souhait, sans doute très caricatural, il ne manquait plus que les violons derrière. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était vrai ! Joanna était celle avec qui tout était facile. Et c'est à ça que l'on reconnaît les très bons amis. On a jamais à se forcer.

Morgan était tout à fait autre chose, en ce sens.

* * *

** Il y a un gros parallèle avec le chapitre "Wimbledon", je le sais très bien, c'est fait exprès ! Pour le chapitre suivant, vous allez retrouver votre Serpentard préférée, j'ai nommé Morgan !**


	5. Coupe du Monde

**Par avance : Oulah, je laisse tout ça en plan, moi. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps j'étais en vraies vacances, je me baladais de par la France et je ne foutais pas grand chose. C'était le pied. Mais mon boulot d'été approche, et ça me stimule pour poster mes chapitres. Dans celui qui suit, vous allez retrouver la deuxième star de la fic, j'ai nommé Morgan Ebony. J'ai du faire quelques recherches sur le Ministère puisque l'on voit beaucoup de "fonctionnaire" de ce qui suit. En fait j'adore cette vision du fonctionnariat de JK : il y a plein de services dans tous les sens, des comités, des règles complèxes et parfois inutiles (voir la taille standard des fonds de chaudron de Percy dans le T4), bref on dirait bien notre administration a nous caricaturée et j'adore. En même temps ça me rassure en relisant le T4 de voir que JK a bien organisé son petit monde magique, puisque le Ministère reste efficace et assure les services publics. Mais bon contre des terroristes comme les mangemorts, c'est une autre paire de manches (de robes ahahaha... euh, bon...). Alors j'ai inventé un petit service en plus, et puis bon je n'ai pas fini de détailler le Ministère à ma façon, puisque cette chère Elektra va se faire un plaisir de l'embêter. Place au récit ! Enjoy !**

* * *

COUPE DU MONDE – MORGAN 

Mon amie Melany Parry et moi avions déjà fait le point sur nos secrets respectifs, je venais de faire pareil avec Joanna, et avec Morgan c'était plus ou moins la même chose mais implicitement. On ne peut pas réellement parler de relations saines lorsque des cachotteries viennent embrouiller la sincérité. Mais preuve était que peu importe ce que l'on pouvait garder pour soi, l'amitié était quand même possible, et même avec une part de confiance.

En fait là où la question des secrets est choquante, c'est que j'avais 11 ans, Joanna et Melany 12 et Morgan 14. Et à cette époque avoir déjà des choses, plus précisément des souvenirs, à cacher aux autres, qui ne concernait pas seulement notre famille mais également nos propres personnes, c'était anormal. Mais le hasard avait fait que nous nous étions toutes retrouvées à Poudlard.

Joanna et moi profitâmes de notre dernière journée ensemble pour aller faire nos courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il fallait acheter les fournitures scolaires pour la deuxième année, en majorité des livres puisque le gros du matériel était acheté dès la première année. Lorsque j'avais demandé ce que je devais mettre, Joanna me décrocha un sourire en coin et fit en ricanant :

« Allons, Maggy… Je pense que tu sais très bien ce que je vais te proposer.

– On s'habille norm… Moldu ? répondis-je avec le même sourire en coin.

– Oui ! Si on peut se faire remarquer, autant en profiter, non ? Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui tenait à montrer d'où tu venais ?

– Pas jusqu'à la provocation, mais bon… Ce n'est pas interdit alors va pour les vêtements de tous les jours. »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et nous voilà parties pour le Chemin de Traverse, en passant par le Chaudron Baveur. Ce pub était rempli quasiment de sorciers mais son aspect miteux n'attirait pas de clients Moldus. A notre passage, certains nous dévisagèrent avec soupçons et le patron nous interpella même.

« Je peux vous aider mesdemoiselles ?

D'un même geste, Joanna et moi sortîmes nos baguettes sans lui répondre. Il sembla soulagé et nous montra un sourire édenté.

– Excusez-moi, j'ai cru… Enfin bon, bonne journée mesdemoiselles.

Nous empruntâmes le passage secret dans le fond du pub et passâmes sur la fameuse rue marchande sorcière planquée en plein milieu de Londres. J'appréciais assez le lieu. Malgré le brouhaha perpétuel, l'aspect des échoppes et les tons colorés me faisaient sourire. Nous nous mîmes à faire tranquillement nos courses, nous arrêtant au passage pour manger une glace.

Les parents de Joanna nous avaient laissé y aller toutes seules car ils ne voulaient pas qu'on puisse les reconnaître à cause de leur fille. Alors que je pensais que cette dernière allait faire toute une histoire comme quoi ses parents aimeraient qu'elle soit loin d'eux, elle acquiesça en disant qu'elle comprenait. Les choses semblaient s'être réellement améliorées. D'ailleurs, devant cette compréhension, sa mère l'avait embrassée sur le front avec un air réellement heureux.

Nos emplettes faillirent se dérouler sans anicroche. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende dans mon dos :

« Eh, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de t'habiller correctement lorsque tu es chez nous.

Pas besoin de me retourner, je devinais à la voix que c'était un jeune garçon et au ton que c'était un Serpentard. Je voulus continuer sans faire attention, même si la remarque m'avait quelque peu échauffée. En cela on peut noter une différence par rapport à la première année. En arrivant je m'étais déjà faite insulter par des Serpentards, mais n'aimant pas ma propre condition, je n'en avais rien à faire qu'on m'accuse d'être impure. Seulement, avec les mois je m'étais attachée au fait que j'étais une sorcière comme tout un chacun à Poudlard. Désormais les remarques désobligeantes me dérangeaient. Mais je ne perdais pas pour autant mon sang froid, je n'étais pas du genre à m'énerver pour si peu.

Le problème fut que Joanna si. Elle fit immédiatement volte-face et après une seconde d'observation, elle cria au garçon :

– C'est quoi ton problème, le gosse de riche ? Ton papa t'as pas assez gâté alors il faut que tu passes ta colère sur ceux qui ont le plus de mérite ?

– De mérite ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?

Je décidai de me retourner. Le Serpentard n'était pas seul. D'ailleurs un Serpentard est rarement seul. Sauf s'il est balaise en magie. Il y avait des gens qui passaient autour de nous mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Joanna croisa les bras et ricana.

– Ouais, elle a du s'adapter, elle. Pas comme vous qui êtes nés avec tous ce que vous vouliez.

On aurait dit que Joanna jouait les enfants de pauvres. Pourtant, ses parents étaient loin d'être démunis. Une autre façon de voiler les apparances ?

– Eh bien qu'elle reste là où elle était ça sera plus simple pour elle !

Joanna faillit répondre, mais je levai la main devant elle pour qu'elle me laisse parler. Je dis avec un ton des plus neutre possible.

– La différence ?

– Quoi ? fit l'autre bêtement.

– La différence… C'est quoi la différence ?

– Quelle différence ?

– En plus d'être méchant, tu es stupide… La différence entre moi et toi due au fait qu'on ne soit pas nés pareil…

Il fut visiblement pris de cours. Ce que j'avais prévu. Je reconnaissais ce garçon. Pietro Evily, il me semble. Même année que moi. Les Serpentards avaient en commun avec nous les cours de Potions. Je fermai doucement les yeux et fit :

– C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille je te prie. »

Et je fis demi-tour. Joanna me suivit à reculons, gardant un œil sur les autres. Finalement elle m'annonça qu'ils étaient partis avec un air dépité. Joanna me félicita pour mon calme, ce à quoi je répondis que ce n'était pas grand chose. C'était comme ça que ma mère prenait chaque problème, je n'avais donc fait que m'inspirer d'elle. Nous sortîmes du Chemin de Traverse, affaires scolaires en poche – façon de parler. Je repassai chez Joanna pour saluer ses parents. Chacun d'eux me fit la bise en insistant bien sur le fait qu'ils espéraient me revoir. Ils me demandèrent aussi de m'assurer pendant l'année à venir que Joanna ne s'amusait pas à trop se faire voir, ce à quoi leur fille répondit en poussant un grand soupir. Ils me donnèrent aussi le numéro de téléphone de la maison.

Je rentrai donc de ce séjour remplie de quiétude. Mes parents m'annoncèrent alors que j'entrais que j'avais reçu une lettre par hibou. Mes parents étaient inquiétés que l'enveloppe soit noire. Lorsque j'eus réfléchis un peu, j'explosai de rire. Une seule personne connaissait mon adresse et était susceptible d'utiliser de telles enveloppes. Je pris donc la lettre et me dépêcha de monter dans ma chambre en rassurant mes parents.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient la lettre que pouvait m'avoir envoyé Morgan la fille de mangemorts. Car ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne fréquentation. Mais je l'appréciais quand même, je me fichais de sa réputation avec moi elle était sympa. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en retirai un morceau de parchemin sur lequel était écris un petit texte avec un style délicat.

_Salut ma petite Finey ! Tout est calme dans ta maison de Moldus ? Quand j'y pense, j'aimerais bien rencontrer tes parents, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblent des parents normaux. De mon côté je m'ennuie sec dans la baraque des Malefoy, mais ça tu dois t'en douter. Je t'avais parlé de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens. Le fait est que j'y vais et que j'aimerais bien t'y voir. Il va se passer un truc et… J'aimerai que tu sois là, pour que tu sois un peu informée. Je t'en dirai plus une fois que tu seras là. J'ai tout prévu pour toi, tu vas voir. Tout d'abord, à la fin de cette lettre se trouve l'adresse où tu trouveras un Portoloin pour t'emmener sur le site de l'événement. Un Portoloin, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, est un objet qui emmène les gens d'un endroit à un autre. Il y en a disposés un peu partout dans Londres pour éviter les attroupements de sorciers – c'est qu'il va y avoir du monde ! Des sorciers venus de partout… Donc tu ne seras pas la seule à utiliser l'objet et il ne s'utilise qu'une fois. Il part pour 9h alors ne le loupe pas. Au cas où j'ai marqué une autre adresse pour un Portoloin une heure plus tard mais c'est plus loin que ton adresse. Si tu te demandes comment je sais ça, c'est parce que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un du Ministère. Le père Malefoy est une ordure, mais ses contacts sont parfois utiles. Alors voilà, je t'attends. Je pourrai te loger sur place et si nous restons discrètes, on ne fera pas le lien entre nous. Ah oui, bien sûr j'ai une place pour toi. Je l'ai piquée lorsque je suis passée au Ministère avec la famille Malefoy. Et ils n'ont rien vu ces imbéciles. Je compte sur toi, l'événement se déroule le 26 août. Ta partenaire, Morgan._

C'était assez rafraîchissant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. A travers son style j'avais l'impression de la retrouver face à moi. Et je voulais surtout l'avoir vraiment face à moi. C'est pourquoi je me ruai en bas pour avoir l'autorisation d'y aller. Les négociations furent sacrément rudes. Ma mère ne cessait de demander des détails sur Morgan et le fait que je reste évasive l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Quant à mon père, il était alarmé à l'idée que je me retrouve seule entourée par pleins de sorciers. Je m'énervai un peu :

« Attendez, je ne vais pas à une rave ! C'est un événement encadré par le Ministère de la Magie, tout est organisé, il y aura des agents de sécurité. Je ne risque rien. Quant à Morgan… Maman, tu dois me connaître assez pour savoir que je choisis assez bien mes fréquentations, donc tu peux en déduire que concernant mes fréquentations magiques, je suis encore plus regardante. Morgan est une personne en qui je peux avoir une totale confiance. Il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est assuré ! »

Ma diatribe ne les convainquit pas tout de suite, mais après quelques insistances je parvins à les faire accepter. C'est donc toute joyeuse que je me mis à préparer mes affaires pour partir. Je n'avais aucune appréhension, et pourtant j'avais des raisons d'en avoir. Traîner avec Morgan était propice à m'attirer je ne sais combien d'ennuis en raison de son comportement volage et du milieu d'où elle venait. Mais j'étais trop contente de retrouver celle qui m'avait fait aimer ma première année.

Le jour J, j'étais à 8h prête à partir de chez moi. Mon père insistait pour m'accompagner jusqu'au Portoloin. Ma mère me donna la même bise sur le front que la mère de Joanna. Ce qui me fit faire le rapprochement entre ma mère, Mme Darksun et Mme Anderson qui étaient toutes trois assez semblables dans le fond. Mais Rebecca était assurément différente en apparence. Et puis elle était un peu moins honnête… Angelica m'avait serinée pour que je l'emmène avec moi. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le Quidditch et elle voulait absolument voir ce à quoi cela ressemblait. C'est avec regret que j'insistai sur le fait que je l'emmènerai mais une autre fois, promis.

Mon père suivit le plan tiré d'Internet qui donnait la liaison entre notre maison et le site du Portoloin. Les sites de ce genre se développaient et c'était tant mieux. Ainsi nous n'eûmes aucun mal à trouver… La ruelle sombre et glauque. Dans celle-ci s'engouffraient plusieurs personnes qui me firent me rouler sur la banquette de rire. Mon père regarda à son tour mais lui était plutôt inquiété.

« C'est… C'est qui, ces gens ? Ils… Ils sont habillés comme… Comme rien ! Margaret, arrête de rire et explique-moi… Parce que là je n'ai pas envie de te laisser avec des gens pareils.

Les gens qui avaient provoqué mon hilarité étaient habillées avec des vêtements dépareillés, tel un kilt avec un chemisier ou une robe d'été avec un T-Shirt par-dessus. Et les tons de couleurs étaient encore pire. Rien n'allait. Entre deux fous rires je dis à mon père :

– Ce sont tous simplement des sorciers, papa… Des sorciers qui essayent d'imiter les Moldus. Pour un non-sorcier comme toi, ça doit ressemble à une secte de gens qui s'habillent mal, mais pour moi c'est vraiment très drôle. Je suppose que c'est pour se fondre dans la masse et éviter de se faire remarquer avec des habits de sorciers mais bon… C'est presque pire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Je suis une des leurs, mais une des leurs qui sait ce que c'est de ne pas l'être… Des leurs.

– Mouais… J'ai pas confiance quand même. Mais je crois qu'il faut que je lâche un peu de lest te concernant. J'espère que le réseau marche là où tu vas. Ton portable est chargé, hein ?

– Mais oui, roh… C'est la quatrième fois que tu me demandes. Relax, je t'assure que je serai entre de bonnes mains là-bas.

– Bon, sors de là avant que je ne change d'avis. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne t'accompagne pas…

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont capables de faire à des non-sorciers… Alors oui, c'est mieux. Allez, bye, papa.

Je me levai pour lui faire une bise et sortit de la voiture, mon sac de voyage sur le dos. Je n'avais bien entendu pas oublié ma baguette. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon père : il attendait que j'avance. Je m'enfonçai donc dans la ruelle puis entendit le moteur de notre voiture gronder. Je fis un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de rire à la vue de tous les accoutrements stupides des sorciers et arrivai au fond de la ruelle où déjà une quinzaine de personnes attendaient rassemblées autour… D'un ours en peluche complètement défoncé. Alors que je m'approchais de l'objet avec curiosité, deux personnes se mirent devant moi avec un air suspicieux.

« Mademoiselle… Etes-vous sûre de ne pas vous être trompée de chemin ? Cette ruelle ne mène nulle part.

Mesure de sécurité… Dans un soupir d'agacement, je sortis ma baguette et fit :

– Je suis une sorcière, messieurs. Sauf que moi, je sais comment s'habille un Moldu. La preuve, vous m'avez prise pour l'une d'entre eux.

– Euh, fit le premier avec un air gêné, c'est à dire que… Vous êtes douée on va dire. Enfin vous remarquerez que nous aussi on sait y faire.

Et je dus admettre que c'était vrai. Ils portaient des habits un peu vieillots, années soixante-dix, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air sortis de l'asile.

– En effet.

– Vous êtes élève à Poudlard ?

– Oui, je vais rejoindre quelqu'un sur le site de la Coupe.

– Bien, bien… Vous pouvez y aller alors, le Portoloin va partir.

– Merci… Au fait, vous êtes du Ministère ?

– Oui, répondit le deuxième avec fierté. Service de Protection du Monde Sorcier. C'est tout nouveau. Nous essayons de répondre efficacement à la protection vis à vis des Moldus.

– Alors vous avez du pain sur la planche, parole d'issue de Moldu.

– Oh… Je vois pourquoi vous avez tant d'aise pour vous déguiser. Et vous semblez assez vive d'esprit aussi. Lorsque vous aurez fini vos études, pensez à nous. On aura sûrement besoin de personne nées dans le monde des Moldus.

– Je verrai… »

Je passai entre eux et m'approchai de l'ours en peluche. L'un des sorciers le prit et le tint en l'air devant lui. Tous les autres autour posèrent un doigt sur la chose. Je forçai la passage pour me mettre en-dessous, étant plus petite. Puis je fis pareil et attendit. Soudain l'un des employés du Ministère cria que c'était parti et je me sentis comme aspirée par un siphon. Je perdis la notion de l'espace alors que mes yeux voyaient des couleurs en tous sens. Je sentais mes voisins tout près. Puis ce fut le choc de l'arrivée. J'eus le temps de voir de l'herbe avant que ma tête ne s'y enfonce. Je m'étais étalée à plat ventre. Je me retournai lentement, reprenant le sens des dimensions et maudissant les moyens de transport magiques. Alors que j'avais les yeux encore fermés et que je reprenais mon souffle, la voix mélodieuse mais au ton goguenard de Morgan retentit à mes oreilles.

« Alors, Finey ? Jamais pris un Portoloin ? Je vois que je dois encore parfaire ton éducation, ma pauvre petite… Toujours être prête à ancrer ses jambes dans le sol lorsqu'on utilise ce genre d'engin, c'est une règle d'or.

Sans que je réfléchisse, un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir à contre-jour une Morgan habillée avec sa robe noir en cuir volée l'année précédente chez un marchand de Pré-au-Lard et ses cheveux noirs de jais laissés libres au vent. Ils avaient légèrement poussés depuis juin. Mais son beau visage lui n'avait pas changé. Elle me souriait en coin – ce qui chez elle équivalait à un sourire agréable.

En la voyant je fus prise d'un sentiment d'exaltation et me levai de suite pour me jeter dans ses bras. Ceci avant de rougir de cette réaction impulsive et de m'écarter violemment. Les joues de Morgan virèrent légèrement au rouge elles aussi et elle détourna le regard.

– Eh bien, Finey, euh… Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme.

– C'est que… Je t'avais bien dis que tu allais me manquer.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu es bel et bien venue. C'est génial !

Elle écarta les bras de joie. Tout autour de nous les sorciers qui s'étaient téléportées avec moi se dispersèrent selon des instructions données par un employé du Ministère. Morgan me prit soudainement la main et voulut me tracter hors de la clairière sur laquelle nous étions arrivés, mais l'employé ne manqua pas de noter que je faisais partie des « passagers ».

– Hep, vous, là ! Vous devez vous identifier ! Si votre nom n'est pas sur la liste, vous devrez payer le voyage avec une amende forfaitaire pour ne pas avoir réservé.

Morgan poussa un réel cri d'agacement et soupira.

– Finey Margaret ! Sous Malefoy !

– Hein ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

L'employé vérifia et acquiesça juste avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Malefoy ? Avoir réservé pour…

Il me jaugea avec un air incrédule et demanda :

– Vous… Vous êtes issue de Moldus, non ?

Morgan se mit entre moi et l'employé et cria :

– De quoi je me mêle ?! Vous avez votre nom, ça suffit non ?

L'homme fut intimidé par le regard et la voix de Morgan et se recroquevilla légèrement.

– Euh, oui, oui… C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, Miss Finey.

– Euh, merci, fis-je avec une certaine gêne.

Alors que nous passions par un sentier fréquenté par des sorciers mal fringués en Moldus, je répétai à Morgan avec un air indigné :

– Sous Malefoy, hein… Tu es dingue, Morgan ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Seul les membres du Ministère ont des places et prix préférentiels. Et si j'ai piqué une place, il fallait aussi que je mette une réservation supplémentaire. Alors quand ce grand con de Lucius Malefoy a complété son formulaire, j'ai discrètement rajouté à la fin ton nom avec le Portoloin que tu prendrais.

– Quel plan tordu… Et risqué en plus ! Tu n'avais pas peur de te faire prendre ?

– J'avais plus peur d'être toute seule ici que de me faire prendre, pour être plus précise. Allez, c'est bon va, il n'ira pas vérifier. J'ai une tente pour moi toute seule. Je l'ai demandée à Malefoy père et bien évidemment, il a sauté sur l'occasion pour me mettre loin de lui. Il a droit à un super emplacement pour haute personnalité… Enfin ce n'est pas du à son statut, hein… C'est juste qu'il a beaucoup de fric. Moi j'ai pris un emplacement standard volontairement, pour être loin d'eux. Donc pas de risque que l'on nous surprenne ensemble. Du moins pas de risque du côté des Malefoy.

– Emplacement ? Emplacement pour quoi ?

– Pour camper ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ma tente ! »

* * *

**La prochaine fois, vous aurez droit à un peu d'exotisme avec un perso sorti de nulle part et venu d'une contrée lointaine qui m'est chère, mais qu'on reverra tot ou tard, c'est selon.**


	6. Du Monde Entier

**Par avance : On m'a encore fait remarquer que le téléphone portable ne le fait pas dans le monde magique. On m'a passé un lien vers un essai de la Pensine sur l'incompatibilité entre électricité et ondes magiques. Bah je suis pas d'accord, le scientifique parle : je suis certain qu'il y a des sorts qui fabriquent de la foudre donc de l'électricité. Tout est question d'électrons. Bon après on va pas se prendre la tête, en absence de contre-indications, je fais ce que je veux, nah... Bien aujourd'hui, gros chapitre qui va introduire un perso qui servira en fait bien plus tard et ma chérie Elektra Silvery. Je me demande si vous apprécierez le personnage. Je précise de suite que je suis un gros fan de tout ce qui est Japon. Je pouvais pas m'empêcher, désolé. Enjoy !**

* * *

DU MONDE ENTIER – YUMI & ELIE

J'avais du mal à y croire.

« Camper ? Mais camper où ?

– Eh bien dans un camping Moldu.

– Oh…

J'eus un léger sourire en coin.

– Ce n'est pas digne des sorciers de s'abaisser à contracter avec des Moldus.

Morgan soupira avec un sourire amusé.

– Passe-moi le couplet sur le fait que les sorciers pensent les Moldus stupides et inférieurs, tu veux ? Comme chez les sorciers, il y a un lot de faibles et un lot de forts, certains qui pourraient très bien se débarrasser d'un sorcier sans qu'il ait bougé le petit doigt et d'autres qui se plieraient à genoux devant un première année avec un air apeuré. Enfin bon… Je ne me soucie pas vraiment des Moldus, j'ai déjà bien assez de problèmes avec les sorciers.

– Ma famille est Moldue, je te le rappelle.

– Ca c'est différent. Et tu es issue de Moldu, c'est encore différent.

– On va peut-être éviter d'approfondir le sujet.

– Ca vaut mieux.

Nous arrivâmes devant un cabanon en pierre contre lequel était adossé un homme à l'air suspicieux. Il faut dire qu'il devait voir depuis quelques heures je ne sais combien de gens qui semblaient avoir de sérieux troubles psychologiques pour s'habiller comme ils le faisaient. Je me rassurai en me disant que moi j'avais l'air parfaitement normale. Ce n'était pas le cas de Morgan. Quoique… Je la regardai et lui dit discrètement :

– Ote ta robe…

– Pardon ?

– Ote ta robe, il sera moins suspicieux avec ce que tu as en-dessous.

– Tu en es certaine ?

– Oui, je t'assure.

Elle haussa les épaules et avant que l'homme ne se tourne vers nous – il avait tant d'autres tenues à observer avec critique – Morgan avait enlevé sa robe.

– Ca va mieux comme ça ?

Je me tournai vers elle et rougit instantanément. Elle portait bien une jupe longue en-dessous comme je le pensais, mais elle n'avait qu'un soutien-gorge en dentelle au-dessus. Je ne sais plus si je poussai un bruit de surprise, mais une bouffée de chaleur vint me faire tourner la tête. J'avais en vis à vis la gorge généreuse de mon amie au corps déjà bien développée. Morgan vit mon état et se tourna d'elle-même avec un sourire timide. Je levai les yeux vers son visage et vit qu'elle avait rougi un peu aussi, ce qui n'était pas le genre de Morgan.

Il faut dire que l'année précédente la relation entre Morgan et moi était devenue complexe. Et alors qu'au début de l'année elle jouait avec sa sensualité, après notre aventure elle m'avait serrée contre elle avec force en me confiant qu'elle voulait me garder auprès de moi. Est-ce qu'elle pensait ressentir des choses pour moi ? La coloration de ses joues le laissait présager. Elle était devenue sensible à ma présence et à mes regards. Mais de mon côté j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre moi-même – je mettais cela sur le compte de la gêne.

Heureusement qu'il faisait beau ce jour-là, ainsi la tenue de Morgan ne semblait pas excentrique. Elle mit donc sa robe sur son bras et nous passâmes devant le gardien du camping qui sembla soulagé de voir des gens normaux – du moins en apparence. Lorsque nous nous fûmes infiltrées dans le camping, Morgan me glissa :

– Un Oubliator traîne dans le secteur et lui lance perpétuellement des sorts d'Oubliette.

– Ouille.

_Oubliette_ était un sort qui effaçait la mémoire sur un terme que déterminait le lanceur s'il était doué. Sinon, c'était aléatoire.

– Waaah !

Tel fut mon cri d'émerveillement en voyant l'ensemble des tentes chamarrées et aux proportions dantesques qui étaient installées sur le pré en pente douce. Il y en avait de toutes les formes, avec les logos de toutes les équipes.

– Eh oui, Finey ! Les sorciers du monde entier sont là.

Je passai entre une tente apparemment africaine, avec des couleurs pétantes et plein de grigris accrochés après les pans, et une tente que j'aurais dite allemande à cause des couleurs.

– Ca doit être cool comme événement ! Ca dure combien de temps ?!

– Normalement quelques jours… Mais…

Morgan prit une mine sombre.

– Je voulais te montrer certaines personnes. Après le match, ils se rassembleront sûrement.

– Par « ils », tu veux dire…

– Oui, coupa Morgan, mais ne prononce pas ce mot comme ça, il y a des oreilles partout.

– Mais pourquoi j'aurais besoin de les voir ? Je ne compte pas me mesurer à eux…

– Lorsque nous devrons les affronter quand je commencerai ma vengeance, il faudra bien que tu connaisses tes cibles.

– Morgan, fis-je d'un ton exaspéré.

Elle me regarda avec un air assez mécontent.

– Je croyais qu'on faisait équipe ?

– Ca veut dire qu'on prend toutes les deux les décisions, non ?

– Ce que je compte faire profitera à l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers, Maggy. Tu ne vas pas me critiquer quand même !

– Ce que je critique, c'est le fait que tu veuilles te lancer seule dans une vendetta et tu vas y laisser la vie !

– Et toi, alors ? Tu n'es pas un meuble, je compte sur toi, moi !

J'étais assez gênée. Je regardai le sol en commençant sur un ton embarrassé :

– Je ne suis pas sûre de… Ouch !

Sans avoir vu contre quoi je m'étais cognée, je tombai sur le derrière en serrant les dents. Alors que je sentais Morgan me relever avec sa délicatesse habituelle, c'est à dire comme si j'étais un sac à patate, une voix aiguë avec un certain accent fit sur un ton désolé :

– _Gomen _!

– Hein ? fis-je en regardant la provenance de la voix.

Je faisais face à ce qui de toute évidence était une asiatique. Et au kimono rose et blanc à fleurs qu'elle portait, elle était assurément japonaise. Elle se mit à ramasser des morceaux de papier qu'elle avait fait tomber en me renversant. Morgan en prit un et l'étudia. Il était couvert de symboles japonais dans des formes géométriques différentes.

– C'est marrant, c'est quoi ? demanda Morgan curieuse.

La japonaise se releva et se gratta la nuque. Elle parla anglais avec un fort accent, mais sans faute de grammaire.

– _Ano_, c'est une forme de magie qui vient de chez nous. Je crois que chez vous on dirait que ce sont des « sceaux », si je ne me trompe pas.

– Et vous êtes ? fit Morgan en lui rendant le sceau.

La japonaise joignit ses mains devant elle et s'inclina.

– Yumi Asahimoto. _Yorushiku onegai shimasu_. Cela veut dire simplement « enchantée ».

– Ah oui, merci, mais je me demandais d'où vous veniez plutôt.

– Du Japon, répondis-je en souriant à la dénommée Yumi.

– Exact, répondit la japonaise. Je suis venue de l'autre bout de la terre pour supporter mon équipe avec mes parents. Vous êtes anglaises ?

Nous confirmâmes.

– Vous avez un beau pays, je trouve. Et il paraît que vous avez une excellente école de Sorcellerie.

– Bof, fit Morgan.

– Je ne saurais pas le dire, ajoutai-je.

– Si, si, je vous le jure. Elle a une très bonne réputation. D'ailleurs, je harcèle mes parents pour qu'ils m'y envoient mais ce n'est pas gagné et il faudrait que le Directeur de votre école accepte.

Morgan renifla.

– Ca, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Albus Dumbledore est bien le genre a accepter une étudiante étrangère. Je le vois d'ici : « Oh, comme cela semble amusant. Il est temps de s'enrichir en voyant les pratiques magiques étrangères, je suis sûre que Mlle Asa… euh…

– Asahimoto, précisa Yumi en riant.

– Asahimoto a de très divertissantes anecdotes à nous conter sur sa contrée lointaine. »

– Il est vraiment comme ça, votre directeur ?

– A peu près, confirmai-je.

– Ce n'est pas comme chez nous. Notre directeur est strict, il ne cesse de parler de droiture et d'honneur. J'en ai assez de ses méthodes « dragoliennes »…

Morgan et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé puis je rectifiai :

– Draconiennes, je pense, non ?

– Ah, oui… _Sumimasen_, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec votre langue, pourtant je fais de mon mieux.

Je trouvais déjà son niveau excellent pour l'âge qu'elle paraissait avoir, c'est-à-dire celui de Morgan.

– Et vos sceaux, là, fit cette dernière avec une réelle curiosité, ça marche comment ?

– Ah, désolé, je vous montrerais bien, mais mon père m'a interdit d'utiliser la magie ici. Sauf en cas d'urgence.

– Oh, allez, juste une petite démonstration.

Yumi mit sa main à la verticale devant son visage avec un air extrêmement désolé même si elle souriait.

– Non-non, je suis navrée mais vous devrez attendre. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons. Je dois y aller, _soreja_. »

Et elle partit entre les tentes. Nous repartîmes avec Morgan qui me confia être assez intéressée par ces parchemins enchantés.

J'étais pour ma part assez amusée de voir que la magie avait son exotisme puisqu'ailleurs on utilisait autre chose pour manipuler cette substance mystérieuse qu'était la magie. J'en étais même contente. Le contexte international me plaisait, pour le coup j'étais enchantée par la magie. La balade se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que j'entende une voix que je reconnus être celle de Mme Anderson. Je pensais donc revoir Ginger. Sans faire attention à Morgan qui suivrait de toute façon, je partis en direction de la voix. Mais je me rendis compte que le ton n'était pas assez doux pour être celui d'Aurora Anderson. Si bien que je ralentis en arrivant près d'une tente noire devant laquelle une femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Aurora mais avec des vêtements Moldus et des lunettes de soleil vociférait.

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise en me rendant compte que j'avais déjà vu cette femme auparavant : il s'agissait d'Elektra Anderson, la sœur Cracmol d'Aurora qui avait été jetée de chez elle à 18 ans et livrée au monde des Moldus. Je vis qu'elle avait un flingue à la ceinture. Et pour se balader avec une arme de poing en évidence, il faut avoir un métier qui l'autorise – quoique dans le monde sorcier, peu devaient savoir ce qu'était un pistolet. Elle leva le poing.

« … Vais vous apprendre à vous foutre de moi. Je sais très bien que vous êtes des sorciers, alors sortez de là et on va s'expliquer à mains nues, pas avec votre foutue magie.

Morgan me rejoignit et eut un petit rire en regardant la femme.

– Courageuse la Moldue. Elle n'a pas peur de se prendre un sortilège dans la face, on dirait.

– C'est une Cracmol.

– Ah bon, tu es sûre ?

– Oui, fis-je avec sérieux. Donc déjà, elle connaît la magie. Ensuite, tu vois le truc à sa ceinture ?

– Ouais… C'est… J'ai déjà vu ce truc.

– C'est une arme à feu.

– Ah oui ! Le truc Moldu qui tue en un coup… Ah oui, ça change la donne. Ah, on dirait que voilà un des fonctionnaires Oubliator.

– Ah mince ! Il la prend pour une Moldue.

En effet, dans des habits toujours aussi dépareillés, un homme s'approcha discrètement par derrière d'Elektra. Mais il faisait quand même du bruit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réciter son incantation, la Cracmol fit subitement demi-tour, prit le poignet de l'homme tenant la baguette et le tira vers elle. De son autre main, Elektra sortit son arme et le colla sous le menton de l'employé du Ministère qui était bloqué, le bras tiré de l'autre côté par cette femme qui semblait avoir une certaine forme physique. Nous nous rapprochâmes alors qu'elle susurrait à l'employé :

– Je suis une Cracmol, pas une Moldue. Alors pas touche à ma mémoire, ok ?

Et elle le libéra. L'employé sembla retrouver un peu d'assurance et dit d'une voix tremblante :

– Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de menacer un employé du Ministère de la Magie ? Je connais ces choses, vous auriez pu me tuer !

– Pas avec le cran de sûreté enclenché, banane… Mais bon, je m'excuse. S'agirait pas de nouer contact dans ces conditions.

– Vous avez votre…

Elektra avait déjà sorti un morceau de parchemin de sa poche de pantalon de derrière avant qu'il ait le temps de terminer sa phrase.

– Voici mon certificat.

Le fonctionnaire passa sa baguette sur la signature au bas du parchemin et elle émit un agréable tintement de clochettes.

L'employé parut satisfait de ce son et dit :

– Bien, je vous laisse tranquille, mais ne faites pas de vagues, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas hérité de…

– Partez tout de suite et je ne ferai pas de vagues, coupa la cracmol d'un ton froid, continuez votre phrase et je ferai une grosse vague qui arrivera directement dans votre tronche…

L'employé sembla prendre peur et partit à reculons en marmonnant dans sa barbe, laissant une Elektra rangeant son arme dans son holster en sifflotant. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la tente noire mais Morgan tout en m'intimant de rester loin de cette tente, se dirigea vers la femme armée.

– Je vous déconseille d'insister, où vous aurez des problèmes…

– Avec toi, peut-être ? rétorqua Elektra en se tournant vers Morgan avec défi.

Elle avait réellement une toute autre attitude que sa sœur. Elle semblait impulsive et courageuse, et aussi assez irresponsable. Elle me rappelait plutôt Morgan en réalité. Avec vingt ans de plus. Morgan répondit très calmement :

– Moi, non. Mais les proprios de cette tente n'aiment pas trop les Moldus. Et pour eux, les Cracmol c'est du pareil au même. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au fait ?

– Je cherchais un endroit où il y avait une grande concentration de sorciers. Mon enquête m'a menée ici.

– Jusqu'à cette tente ?

– En fait jusqu'à ce terrain de camping où les sorciers font la rumba. Si je suis devant cette tente, c'est parce que celui qui s'y est réfugié m'a lancé un sort pour me pendre par les pieds en l'air.

– Têtenbas… Un sortilège utilisé seulement pour les farces. Surtout qu'il est long à jeter. Et si la personne marche ou court, c'est impossible à réaliser.

– Peu importe l'aspect technique. Je veux réparation, même si c'est en coups de poing de sa tronche.

Morgan soupira et remis sa robe en parlant.

– Cette tente abrite des gens vraiment peu recommandables pour une cracmol. Ils vous considéreront comme une Moldue.

– Je vois le genre… Eh bien soit.

– Non mais vous ne comprenez pas… Vous allez souffrir si vous restez là. Vous ne pouvez pas tenir face à des sorciers comme eux, même avec votre engin. Partez.

Elektra croisa les bras et regarda autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle plissa les yeux. Elle finit par s'avancer vers moi au grand soulagement de Morgan qui jeta brièvement un regard vers la tente noire avant d'accompagner la tante de Ginger.

– Toi, fit Elektra, je t'ai déjà vue. Tu dois être issue de Moldus, pas vrai ?

– Oui… Et, hem… Je sais qui vous êtes, Elektra Silvery.

Elle se crispa à la mention de son nom de famille. Son ton fut beaucoup moins sympathique.

– Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

Ce qui éveilla visiblement les instincts protecteurs de Morgan puisqu'elle vint se mettre entre nous deux et dit froidement :

– Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton…

Je comprenais pourquoi Elektra s'était hérissée à la mention de son nom. Elle préférait sans doute oublier d'où elle était issue. Je m'expliquai donc.

– Je sais que vous ne devez pas aimer votre nom de famille. Je connais votre nièce Ginger, c'est elle et sa mère qui m'ont parlé de vous.

Son visage s'illumina.

– Tu connais Aurora et Ginny ?

– Oui, Ginger est une de mes meilleures amies. Et j'ai déjà parlé à Aurora. Je connais même Aloysius.

– Et tu connais Henry ?

– Euh, non, désolé… Qui est-ce ?

– Mon beau-frère, le père de Ginger. Quelqu'un de génial. Je crois que ma sœur avait besoin de lui pour se détacher de l'influence néfaste de mes parents. Oulah, je raconte ma vie, je vais peut-être arrêter. Alors tu connais la famille de ma sœur… Eh bien transmet-leur mes salutations.

– Vous n'allez pas les voir par vous-mêmes ?

– Les voisins mettraient mes parents au courant et je ne veux pas causer de tort à ma sœur. Tu sais, je suis un petit peu le vilain petit canard pour eux.

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fis-je en détournant le regard.

Morgan prit la parole.

– Et vous comptez faire quoi ici, alors ?

– Je pense que je vais chercher un membre du Ministère pas trop empoté avec qui entamer des négociations.

– Des négociations à propos de quoi ?

– Une coopération. J'ai un meurtre sur les bras et je suis certain qu'il y a du sorcier là-dessous.

Morgan s'assombrit et les doigts de sa main s'agitèrent en tous sens.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

– Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sort de mort. Vous savez, le truc là…

– Avada Kedavra, souffla Morgan en me regardant.

Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Car ces derniers étaient glaçant comme le souffle du Détraqueur. Elle semblait avoir perdu toute lueur de vie. Ce fut Elektra qui rompit le silence après un temps d'observation.

– Oui, c'est ça.

Morgan secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et eut un petit rire.

– Si vous parlez de ce meurtre aux gens du Ministère, les Aurors vont sauter dessus et vous ne trouverez plus de traces. Et ça c'est si ils vous laissent vos souvenirs concernant ce meurtre – même si vous êtes une Cracmol et non une Moldue.

Elle avait anticipé la répartie d'Elektra qui avait ouvert la bouche. La Cracmol soupira :

– Je me battrai autant que je peux. Pas question de leur laisser du terrain. C'est mon affaire.

– Alors bonne chance, fit Morgan avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

Je lui dis au revoir à mon tour.

– Ravie de vous avoir rencontrée et bonne chance dans votre enquête. On se reverra peut-être à Londres ?

La tante de Ginger sourit et sortit d'une de ses poches une carte qu'elle me tendit.

– Voilà, avec ça tu peux me contacter, tu as l'adresse de mon bureau et tout.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'adresse, ce qu'avait visiblement envisagé Elektra puisqu'elle me répondit :

– Oui, Scotland Yard. J'ai bataillé longtemps pour obtenir un poste là-bas, et il faut dire que je suis partie avec un gros handicap, le monde magique ne prépare pas vraiment à ça. Mais voilà, j'y suis arrivée.

– Eh bien, c'est génial ! fis-je avec admiration. Je vous appelle alors ?

– Quand tu veux. On se verra pour que tu me parles un peu plus de Ginger lorsqu'elle est à Poudlard et de ma sœur.

– Pas de problèmes. Et au fait, vous avez pris un pseudo ? Elie Rivesly…

– Oui, juste par précaution…

– D'accord. Eh bien au revoir.

– Bye. »

Et nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

** Et on n'en a pas fini avec les nouveaux persos puisque d'ici deux chapitres, apparaitront Nathaniel et Isabel. **


	7. Vélanes, Farfadets et Balais

**Par avance : Cela faisait un moment ! La raison en est simple : je bosse sur un chantier de construction et le soir, je ne suis pas très en forme, donc je progresse lentement. Mais à force de progresser lentement, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'avais maintenant plusieurs chapitres sous la main. Voici donc la suite des aventures de Maggy à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je me doute que certains d'entre vous, les anglicistes, se sont jetés sur le T7 et ont pu voir si Harry mourrait (Dieu faites qu'il meurt). Quant à moi je recherche en librairie ce T7 afin de lire la fin et juste la fin. Histoire de ne pas me faire spoiler. Oui ça peut paraître con, mais bon, vu que je n'ai pas été si choqué d'apprendre que Dumbledore crevait, ben, je me suis dit que lire la fin direct ne serait pas plus choquant. Je veux juste savoir si on va enterrer cet incapable de Harry - pardon je m'emporte. Vous qui avez lu, n'oubliez pas de me dire si j'ai fais une grosse incohérence quelque part qui serait apparue avec ce foutu dernier tome (je le sens bien du côté de Morgan...). Et vous qui êtes en train de lire, je me doute que vous ne verrez pas ce chapitre-là avant perpète... Mais enfin. Le travail continue ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

VELANES, FARFADETS ET BALAIS – LES MANGEMORTS

Je n'ai jamais été vraiment fan de Quidditch. Tout au plus je m'y intéressais comme je m'intéressais au foot, c'est à dire en suivant les résultats et point barre. Certes, ce sport avait quelque chose de spectaculaire, les chorégraphies aériennes des balais étaient agréables. Mais la présence de Cognards, ces boules enchantées destinées à heurter les joueurs et seulement à les heurter, rompaient le charme. Même si ces deux dangers rendaient le jeu plus complexe et plein de surprises, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'introduire une variable qui consistait à supprimer des joueurs. Les batteurs avaient directement comme rôle d'envoyer les Cognards sur les possesseurs du Souaffle ! Du coup, j'étais allée aux matchs du tournoi des quatre maisons, mais sans en être excitée. Dans notre promotion, c'était certainement Martin le grand fan. Il suivait le tournoi national et les grands évènements internationaux.

Ce qui me faisait dire qu'il était certainement quelque part dans une de ces tentes majestueuses. Il ne pouvait pas rater un événement pareil. Et il ne m'avait rien proposé. Je supposai que c'était parce qu'il pensait que ça ne m'intéresserait pas. Il faut dire que j'avais quelques fois râlé l'année d'avant parce qu'il n'avait que le mot Quidditch à la bouche.

Joanna non plus ne m'avait pas invitée à y aller. Mais en ce qui la concernait, je doutais que ses parents veuillent se rendre dans un endroit où il y avait une si grande concentration d'employés du Ministère. D'autres personnes que je connaissais traînaient certainement dans la place, mais je n'avais pas envie de chercher.

Morgan m'accompagna jusqu'à sa tente en me précisant que celle des Malefoy était un peu plus loin, cachée par une énorme tente verte décorée de trèfles géants qui circulaient librement sur la toile. Ce qui nous assurait une couverture afin que le fils Malefoy ne me voit pas et aille tout raconter à ses mangemorts de parents.

Lucius Malefoy était de réputation quelqu'un d'influent et très suspecté d'avoir été au service de Voldemort. Mais il n'y avait pas un indice. Il avait su se retirer au bon moment. C'était une ordure de première, capable des pires bassesses pour arriver à ses fins, même s'il gardait la tête haute. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa Malefoy, je ne pouvais que penser qu'elle devait être de la même sorte que son mari puisqu'elle l'avait épousé. Cependant… Morgan me parlait souvent d'elle en bien, vantant la compréhension qu'elle avait à l'égard de l'orpheline qu'était mon amie. Techniquement, Bellatrix Lestrange, sa sœur, avait été désignée comme la tutrice de Morgan. Mais celle-ci était actuellement en prison à Azkaban et Narcissa avait voulu alors prendre Morgan sous son aile.

Morgan me fit rentrer dans sa tente, une charmante tente noire cubique qui paraissait pouvoir accueillir quatre personnes, tout en regardant si personne ne me voyait y pénétrer. J'eus un choc lorsque j'entrai dans ce qui ressemblait à une vaste chambre d'hôtel, avec cuisine et salle de bain. Les murs étaient en velours rouge et le sol du plancher. Je restai plantée là un moment et Morgan en profita pour s'esclaffer et me donner une violente tape dans le dos :

« Ca t'épates hein ? J'étais _sûre_ que tu ne connaissais pas ce truc.

Je repris contenance et sourit en coin.

– Une tente magique, hein… Achetez un morceau de tissu, et vous obtenez un appartement.

– Oui enfin pas n'importe quel tissu déjà, et puis je ne te montre pas le prix… Mais l'avantage à être chez les Malefoy, c'est qu'ils sont riches. Et comme je ne demande jamais rien, Narcissa n'a pas pu me refuser ce petit cadeau.

– Sympa… On dirait que Mme Malefoy est vraiment aux petits soins avec toi.

– Que oui ! Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… Bon, alors, en ce qui concerne le lit en revanche…

– Quoi ?

Je cherchai rapidement le lit dans la pièce et sursautai brièvement. Il était plus large qu'un lit une personne, mais pas assez pour accueillir confortablement deux personnes.

– A moins que tu préfères dormir par terre, il va falloir se serrer.

Je me forçai à hausser les épaules et à paraître indifférente, mais j'étais troublée intérieurement. D'habitude, dormir avec une autre fille n'avait rien de dérangeant. Je dormais parfois avec ma sœur, petite je dormais avec mon amie Carrie et j'avais dormi avec Joanna dans son lit lors de mon séjour chez elle. Toutefois, à cause de cette relation floue avec Morgan, j'appréhendais de dormir avec elle. Je n'imaginais rien, mais je craignais tout. Je parvins finalement à me dire que je me prenais la tête.

– Bah, on ne risquera pas d'avoir froid, comme ça.

On aurait dit que Morgan espérait ce genre de réponse. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle me prit dans ses bras par le dos en se dandinant.

– Ah, j'avais si peur d'attraper le rhume en plein été. Merci, Finey, tu es mon sauveur ! »

Elle disait cela avec une ironie qui me fit rire et le fait qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ne me fit pas rougir à mon grand étonnement.

Le match que nous devions aller voir était Bulgarie-Irlande, la finale en fait. Moi qui pensait voir une multitude de matchs, Morgan m'avait un peu eue, mais quelque part cela devait revenir cher, même pour des aristos comme les Malefoy. Morgan m'annonça et me montrant deux billets que nous allions aller dans la loge VIP.

– Hein ? fis-je incrédule. Les… Les meilleures places ?

– Plus ou moins. Là où se mettent les chefs d'Etat en tout cas.

– Et… Si je me souviens bien de ta lettre… Tu as volé cette place ?

– C'est exact, fit-elle fièrement.

– Je vais me faire sacquer ! Qu'est-ce que je viendrais faire là ?

– Qu'est-ce que Lucius y ferait ? Il n'est pas employé techniquement. Bon, avec tous ses contacts il équivaut à un grand responsable mais à la base il n'a pas sa place là. Personne ne fera attention, Finey, tout le monde aura les yeux rivés sur le match.

– D'accord, de toute façon tu sais mieux que moi.

– Ne t'inquiète pas… Tiens en attendant tu veux que je nous fasse du chocolat froid ?

Je souris en coin.

– Seulement si le chocolat vient de Suisse.

Morgan sourit de plus belle.

– Un peu qu'il vient de Suisse ! J'apprécie ton sens de la rigueur en matière de chocolat, Finey.

– Je me souviens surtout qu'il était très efficace pour effacer les effets des Détraqueurs.

– N'est-ce pas ? Du coup je ne mange et boit plus que ce chocolat.

– Je veux bien un chocolat froid alors.

– Ca marche… »

Ainsi je passai la journée dans la tente de Morgan. Personne ne vint nous déranger. Le midi, elle me fit ni plus ni moins des pâtes à la carbonara. Il faut dire que la cuisine ne divergeait pas trop entre Moldus et sorciers, j'en avais la preuve tous les jours à Poudlard. Morgan me donna une grosse lampée en disant que les pâtes étaient le meilleur aliment du monde car elles permettaient de garder la forme toute la journée. Je me passai de lui dire que c'était une histoire de sucres lent – pour Morgan, la science était un détail, seuls comptaient les faits, le pourquoi des faits n'avait pas d'importance. L'après-midi nous permit de reparler de Poudlard et de l'aventure de l'année dernière, de la rencontre avec Peter Pettigrow, notamment. Morgan m'assura une nouvelle fois qu'elle le détestait plus que tout et que son petit numéro de mangemorte en puissance était tout sauf vrai. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Morgan en était à critiquer Voldemort alors que je prenais une douche. Elle se tenait à côté de la cabine – ou plutôt le rideau, et débitait en boucle des remarques :

« … Parce que tu vois, Finey, si moi je voulais avoir une chance de prendre le dessus, j'aurais ouvert mon horizon. Quoi, c'est vrai, pourquoi refuser les sang mêlés qui veulent te rejoindre ? C'est débile, ça fait de la main d'œuvre en moins.

– Il avait ses principes, non ? Et puis c'était pas ça d'ailleurs son but ? Purifier la race des sorciers ?

– Mouais, c'est vrai que ça aurait été un non-sens. Mais quand même… Les sangs mêlés… Les issus de Moldus, je comprend qu'il puisse avoir ce point de vue de débile qui consiste à les croire impurs – pleins d'autres pensent pareil. Mais sinon… Je vois pas, Finey…

– Tu cherches quand même une logique aux actions d'une espèce de dictateur psychopathe borné et mégalomane. C'était un salaud de Seigneur des Ténèbres et point barre…

– Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce qu'il y a dans son cerveau. Mais je le saurai une fois que j'aurai réduit sa tête en bouillie.

Je fixai mes pieds et l'eau qui allait je ne sais où par le trou d'évacuation. Mon visage s'était assombri mais Morgan n'en voyait rien. Nous avions évoqué le problème le matin, mais Yumi avait interrompu la conversation. L'année d'avant, Dumbledore m'avait confié la tâche de surveiller Morgan et de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi et je ne m'en sentais pas vraiment capable. Je suivais Morgan, je ne la dirigeais en rien. Il était à mon avis impossible de poser des limites à Morgan. Elle était du genre indépendante, à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Dans un soupir que je fus seul à percevoir, je finis de prendre ma douche avec les produits dont Morgan disposaient et qui sentaient très bon. On reconnaissait des essences non-chimiques à la base de ces senteurs.

Inquiète de mon silence, Morgan m'appela. Je répondis que je sortais de suite. Je pris la serviette qui était par-dessus la douche et me l'enroula correctement autour du corps en serrant bien pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Mais lorsque je tirai le rideau pour sortir et que je fis un pas hors de la douche, des voix parvinrent de l'avant de la tente et Morgan me repoussa violemment à l'intérieur et tira elle-même le rideau. Alors que je me cognais durement le front contre le carrelage mural en réprimant un cri de douleur, la voix de Drago Malefoy me parvint de derrière la toile.

Je compris alors la démarche de Morgan et mit ma main devant ma bouche, contractant mes muscles pour qu'ils ne bougent pas.

« Morgan, ma mère m'a donné comme corvée de te prévenir que le match va commencer et que nous nous rendons à la tribune officielle. Tâche de ne pas nous faire attendre.

– De toute façon, Dragounet, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais saisi d'impatience à l'idée que je t'accompagne, hein ?

– Ce n'est pas pour moi que je te dis ça, mais pour ma mère. Vu les efforts qu'elle fait pour toi, respecte-la un peu, d'accord ?

– Narcissa est la seule personne que je respecte dans cette famille, mon gars… Je vais arriver. Mais dis à ta mère que je ne me mettrai pas à côté de vous. Elle comprendra.

– Quelle belle preuve de reconnaissance envers notre famille !

– C'est mieux pour nous tous. Je n'aime pas ta proximité et celle de ton père, et imagine si on me voyait avec vous… Certains se poseraient des questions, ceux qui peuvent reconnaître la fille Ebony.

Après un temps, Drago admit que Morgan avait raison et commença à s'éloigner. Mais il s'arrêta.

– C'est à qui ce sac ? On dirait un sac Moldu, c'est sûr qu'on en a pas des comme ça à la maison…

J'eus un frisson. Il avait trouvé mon bagage. Morgan ne perdit pas pour autant son sang froid. Elle avait connu des situations bien plus dramatiques qu'une simple suspicion.

– Je l'ai trouvé dehors, il appartient sûrement à un Moldu comme tu dis. Je le fouillerai plus tard, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans… Enfin, je n'ai pas grand espoir, les Moldus sont si futiles.

– Mouais… Ne te fais pas prendre, hein… Tu amènes suffisamment d'ennuis à ma famille.

– Va rejoindre ton gentil papa, Dragounet, fit Morgan avec condescendance. Et laisse-moi tranquille, tu veux ?

Drago grogna et sortit de la tente. Morgan tira rapidement la toile en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

– Ca va, Finey ? J'ai du réagir rapidement, je suis désolée.

– Ben… Je pense que ça ira…

– Tu as écopé d'un joli bleu sur le côté du front… Mais en arrangeant tes cheveux, tu devrais pouvoir le cacher.

– D'accord… Je ferai avec. Maintenant, hum… Tu peux t'éloigner, que je m'habille ? Je vais mettre ma robe bleu ciel histoire de me fondre dans la masse.

– Tu as amené mon cadeau que je t'ai fais ? C'est sympa, Finey…

– Un cadeau ? Morgan, tu as volé cette robe !

– Et alors ? fit Morgan avec un air innocent diablement crédible. C'était pour ma petite Finey qui n'avait rien à se mettre pour s'infiltrer parmi les sorciers.

La candeur feinte de Morgan ne me touchait pas une seconde malgré son réalisme. Je connaissais déjà trop Morgan. Je poussai un long soupir alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour me laisser m'habiller. Je gardai un œil sur elle pendant que je passai mes sous-vêtements. Durant l'été je m'étais mise à porter des soutien-gorges, même s'ils n'avaient qu'une utilité toute relative vu mon âge. J'avais seulement deux petites bosses sur mon torse qui ne ressemblaient à rien.

Et je surpris Morgan à se tourner plus ou moins d'une manière suspecte, même si je n'en fis rien remarquer. J'enfilai rapidement ma robe et enfonçai mon chapeau sur ma tête.

– Je suis prête… Mais Drago va me reconnaître s'il fait attention… Je vais peut-être prendre une précaution supplémentaire. Colora Obscura…

Je tapotai mes cheveux de ma baguette et ils devinrent noirs en un instant. J'arrangeai mes cheveux un peu dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir qu'ils cachent assez bien mon visage. Morgan eut un petit ricanement puis sortit de la tente. Je la suivis et nous nous rendîmes au match. Une fois passés les contrôleurs du Ministère, nous montâmes sur les gradins et atteignîmes la tribune officielle qui offrait une vue d'ensemble parfaite – même si quand l'Attrapeur se barrait du terrain, l'on n'y pouvait rien. Morgan me donna comme consigne d'attendre une minute avant de la rejoindre et de me mettre à côté d'elle. Histoire de faire illusion.

C'est donc le chapeau baissé que je m'avançai finalement parmi les chefs d'Etat du monde entier invités ici. Scrutant d'un œil les occupants de la tribune, j'eus la surprise de reconnaître la chevelure hirsute d'Hermione Granger, ma voisine. Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que la chevelure rousse et les cheveux noirs en tous sens à côté d'elle étaient Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Le fameux Harry Potter. Qui l'année précédente pourtant était resté discret. Il avait ni plus ni moins aidé son parrain à s'échapper de Poudlard. Ce dernier, Sirius Black, était accusé des meurtres de pas mal de Moldus et tenu pour responsable de la mort de Lily et James Potter. Mais Morgan le savait, il n'en était rien… Et Potter aussi le savait.

Je n'avais jusqu'ici pas eu de contact réel avec Harry. Déjà parce qu'il avait fort à faire et que je ne le croisais pas souvent, et d'autre part parce qu'il m'énervait un peu. Il avait vécu onze ans dans le monde Moldu. Il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur une famille d'imbéciles bien-pensants d'après Hermione et je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit content d'en être débarrassé. Mais oublier d'où l'on vient, je ne peux pas le comprendre. En une année, le monde Moldu était devenu pour lui la misère d'une vie terminée. C'était une zone à fuir comme on pouvait. Sur ce point j'avais une tonne de remarques à lui faire, à commencer par le fait que cette zone était celle où son amie Hermione vivait…

Et je voyais d'ailleurs que je n'étais pas une marginale lorsque je voyais un Martin complètement avide de découvrir la vie Moldue. Comme quoi, tout était question de point de vue… avec plus ou moins de recul, ce que ne semblait pas avoir Harry.

Je pus enfin voir les époux Malefoy. Le père me hérissa de suite. Même s'il était assez beau, son regard ne me donnait qu'une envie : le mépriser comme il méprisait tous ceux dont il croisait le regard. Narcissa Malefoy était également belle mais ne m'inspira pas confiance. Elle se baladait dans la tribune avec un mouchoir sur la bouche, visiblement inconfortée par l'odeur. Une précieuse… Drago se tourna brièvement vers Morgan pour vérifier qu'elle était venue et je me mis à regarder mes pieds histoire que mon chapeau cache l'intégralité de ma tête. Morgan finit par me chuchoter :

« C'est bon, tu peux relever la tête. Ah, je crois que le match va commencer. Ludo Verpey va prendre la parole. Tu vois le grand baraqué avec du bide ?

Je repérai le dit personnage à la chevelure courte et blonde.

– Oui, c'est lui ?

– Ouais, un ancien joueur de Quidditch. Ca se voit qu'il a arrêté, hé hé. Il est directeur du Département des Sports Magiques au Ministère.

– Oh, alors c'est normal que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de tout ça.

– Exactement. Et à côté de lui, le balai dans le derrière, c'est Bartemius Croupton. Un personnage très important au Ministère. Il est seulement directeur du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, mais dans le temps il a dirigé les procès à l'encontre des mages noirs. Il les déteste, et ce notamment parce que son fils en est devenu un…

– Quoi ?

– Oui, Barty Croupton Jr a été un des plus fidèles laquets de Voldie. Mais il est mort à Azkaban à cause des Détraqueurs. Il a beau être fou et coupables de crimes monstrueux, je ne pourrais jamais cautionner la condamnation à mort par les Détraqueurs…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à son visage et il était froid. Je ne savais toujours pas d'où venait son traumatisme face aux Détraqueurs, mais ce que je savais c'est qu'elle maîtrisait le Patronus, un sort très difficile pour un élève de Poudlard et qui permettait de faire fuir les suce-bonheur. Un sort que moi-même j'avais réussi alors que j'étais au seuil de la perdition, faisant apparaître cette silhouette féminine argentée et magnifique. Morgan m'avait entraînée pour que j'y arrive, elle en savait beaucoup sur les Détraqueurs et je me demandais encore pourquoi. J'étais persuadée cependant que ça avait un lien avec ses parents. Je décidai de dévier le sujet.

– Il… Il sait s'habiller en Moldu en tout cas. Même si c'est un peu vieillot, au moins ce n'est pas dépareillé.

– C'est un homme à cheval sur le règlement, quelqu'un de rigoureux. Trop, même, il ne sait pas faire de concessions. Ca doit venir de l'incident avec son fils, je suppose. Il a abusé, c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé en disgrâce et se retrouve ici.

– Oh, je vois…

– Sonorus, fit Ludo Verpey en s'avançant vers le devant de la tribune.

Je me rendis compte que ce stade était immense, bien plus rempli que n'importe quel stade au Royaume-Uni. Après s'être lancé ce sort sur la gorge, Verpey eut une voix de mégaphone amplifié :

– Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la 402e coupe du monde de Quidditch !

402e… Ca en faisaient des compétitions. J'essayai d'imaginer la coupe du monde 400 ans auparavant, et le résultat me fit rire. Vu l'archaïsme à tous les niveaux des sorciers, ça ne devait pas être très différent de maintenant.

Le stade hurla pour montrer son approbation au début du match. Le score s'afficha sur un panneau central magique. Il était évidemment à zéro. Le problème du Quidditch était qu'il n'y avait pas de temps de match. On pouvait rester ici des jours à attendre que l'Attrapeur d'une équipe s'empare du Vif d'Or. Une question me vint à l'esprit. De la pure curiosité.

– Qui sont les Attrapeurs de chaque équipe ?

– Pour la Bulgarie, c'est le célèbre Victor Krum, une sorte d'ours humanoïde dont la tête se voit partout. Pour l'Irlande, c'est Lynch. Une star locale, avec de très bonnes statistiques dans les tournois régionaux.

– On dirait que tu suis…

– Bah… Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Après je ne saurais pas te redonner la composition de chacune de ces deux équipes.

Verpey reprit la parole en criant :

– Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

Lorsque les Vélanes amenées par les bulgares débarquèrent en bas du terrain, Morgan eut un ricanement narquois en croisant les bras et les jambes.

– Contemple la faiblesse des hommes, Finey !

Les Vélanes étaient des femmes plus belles qu'aucune autre, dansant à la perfection et chantant avec une voix divine. Je fus prise d'une étrange sensation aussitôt qu'elles eurent entamé leur show. J'étais bien, comme dans un lit douillet. Mais ce n'était rien à côté des hommes autour de nous que je regardai avec des yeux ronds. Certains s'étaient levés et paraissaient complètement possédés par les Vélanes. D'autres s'approchaient de la rambarde de la tribune dans l'intention visiblement de rejoindre les Vélanes, fut-ce en s'explosant par terre. Leurs femmes ou amies les retinrent, et je vis que Harry lui-même avait commencé à enjamber la rambarde lorsqu'elles en terminèrent avec leur show. Ce qui fit rire Morgan.

– Même le Survivant…

– Mais il s'est passé quoi, là ?

– Les Vélanes sont des créatures très séduisantes pour la gente masculine. Pour ne pas dire qu'elles les hypnotisent. Ils tombent amoureux sur le champ, quoi…

– Oh…

Je fus soulagée malgré moi par ce que venait de dire Morgan. Ce que je ressentais pour Morgan ne pouvait donc pas être ce que je craignais, puisque les Vélanes ne m'avaient pas séduites. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment inculte sur ce sujet à l'époque…

Ludo Verpey présenta les mascottes de l'équipe d'Irlande, qui n'étaient autres que des farfadets – prévisible – qui volèrent au-dessus du Stade en formant des feux d'artifices magiques et en distribuant au public… de l'or. Je pris une pièce d'or entre les doigts avec un air sceptique.

– C'est louche… Je suis sûre que cet or a quelque chose à se reprocher.

Morgan ricana de nouveau et me regarda avec un air malicieux.

– Je te conseillerai simplement de ne pas compter sur cet or pour renflouer ta tirelire…

Comme je le pensais, ces pièces d'or n'étaient pas nettes. Je laissai donc les autres sorciers les ramasser avidement, se battant parfois. Même dans la tribune officielle.

– Ce match n'a même pas commencé que c'est déjà le bordel, fis-je avec une grimace.

– Ouais… Il faut avouer que les deux équipes ont mal choisi leurs mascottes… Croupton ne doit pas être content… Bon, ça va commencer, oui? »

Je passe le détail du match en question. Il était assez accrocheur pour que je le suive de bout en bout. Pour résumer, L'Irlande avait une trop bonne équipe de poursuiveurs pour que la performance de Krum en attrapant le Vif d'Or suffise à faire gagner son équipe. L'Irlande gagna donc cette coupe du monde. Evidemment, tous les sorciers du secteur étaient pour l'Irlande, le voisin. Et moi-même j'éprouvai un petit sentiment de fierté.

Dès la fin du match, Morgan m'attrapa par le bras et me fit descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Morgan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

– Au cas où… Après ce match, Lucius Malefoy va retrouver ses grands amis d'antan et je ne veux pas que l'on soit impliqués de près ou de loin… On va se préparer au cas où il faudrait bouger… Et de toute façon, les Malefoy ne doivent pas nous voir ensemble. »

Je ne comprenais pas son raisonnement, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de quitter de suite l'ambiance bruyante du stade. Elle nous fit courir jusqu'à sa tente où elle me conseilla de remettre mes fringues de Moldu car elles étaient plus pratiques pour bouger, tandis qu'elle enfilait sa jupe et son body qui dévoilaient ses formes généreuses et qu'elle mettait sa ceinture à poches ainsi que son poignard à la cuisse – poignard qui nous avait été très utile contre le professeur Lupin transformé en loup-garou l'année d'avant. Puis elle se détendit alors que de dehors nous provenaient les sons des gens regagnant leurs tentes.

« Je me sens mieux pour parer à toute éventualité. Mais bon, je suis peut-être un peu paranoïaque les concernant…

– Mais qui ? Morgan, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!

– En fait, je sais que tous les copains de Lucius, les anciens mages noirs, sont ici pour voir la finale eux aussi. Beaucoup d'abrutis mangemorts au même endroit, ça peut dégénérer. Surtout avec Pettigrow en fuite… Et avec ce meurtre dont nous à parlé la Cracmol. Des Moldus tués par Avada Kedavra, ça remonte aux années noires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca pourrait donner des ailes à Lucius et ses copains.

– Et donc ? Tu voulais te préparer au combat ?

– On ne sait jamais… Mais bon, il semble que je me sois emportée. Des bonbons, ça te dit ?

– Vas-y, j'ai un peu la dalle… »

Morgan sortit des sucreries que nous commençâmes à manger sur son lit, puis la fatigue arrivant après ce match effréné et la nuit se faisant bien avancée, nous nous allongeâmes, parlâmes un peu et finîmes par nous endormir chacune de notre côté du lit.

Plus tard, un cri, féminin apparemment, vint nous tirer de notre sommeil. Enfin, il réveilla surtout Morgan qui m'étouffa alors. Le hasard des mouvements durant le repos avait fait que je m'étais mise par-dessus Morgan, juste en-dessous de sa poitrine pour être exacte, et qu'elle-même inconsciemment m'avait enlacée. Seulement, crispée par le réveil, elle m'avait serrée contre elle, encastrant mon visage dans sa poitrine en criant :

« Nom d'un chaudron ! Ils l'ont fait !

– Mph… Mmh… Mmmorg…

Je manquais vraiment d'oxygène entre ces deux coussins profonds. Morgan se rendant compte qu'elle gardait ma tête entre ses seins me relâcha subitement en bégayant :

– Oh… euh… Désolé… Finey… Je… Je ne t'avais pas vu.

J'étais rouge à cause de mon étouffement, mais je remarquai, à la lumière des bougies que Morgan avaient laissé allumées dans la tente, qu'elle rougissait aussi en regardant en l'air. J'étais gênée moi-même par cette visite de la gorge de Morgan, mais cette dernière remit nos idées en place. Elle secoua la tête et sauta du lit.

– Allez Finey, on y va !

– Mais… Mais tu sais ce qui se passe ?

– Dans tous les cas, écoute, tu verras qu'il y a du danger.

J'écoutai et en effet, cela semblait être la panique au dehors.

– Et alors ? On n'est pas plus ne sécurité ici ?

Morgan me lança son regard à la lueur malsaine et au rictus inquiétant.

– Allons, Finey…

Je soupirai. Je devinai facilement que Morgan voulait aller à la source du danger… Je me levai donc et pris ma baguette que je mis dans ma poche de jean.

– Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. A l'aventure alors…

Morgan me frotta les cheveux affectueusement.

– Je t'adore, partenaire ! Tu me comprends si bien… »

Je souris malgré moi et nous sortîmes pour aller affronter ni plus ni moins une bande de mangemorts bourrés. Et rencontrer sans doute les deux seuls autres amis de Morgan si ce n'était moi. Et aussi rencontrer un de ses pires ennemis.

* * *

** Oui alors cet ennemi n'était d'abord pas prévu pour arriver tout de suite, mais par circonstances diverses, je l'ai placé là. C'est pas mal en fin de compte ça me fait une amorce sympa. A la prochaine !**


	8. Nuances de Noir

**Par avance : Petit chapitre mais gros disclaimer. D'abord parlons de HP5 au ciné. Ben c'était bien. Je trouve même très bien. David Yates a su saisir le fibre potterienne, tous les acteurs - et même Daniel Radcliffe n'en déplaise à certains - jouaient bien pour moi. Mentions spéciales à Evanna Lynch, une Luna parfaite et presque mieux que celle du bouquin et à H Bonham Carter, Mme Burton, jouant très bien cette folle de Bellatrix. Et puis bon, côtés effets spéciaux, ben c'est une jolie claque dans la tronche (moins que Transformer mais bon c'est pas comparable niveau scénario ahah). Donc meilleur HP pour l'instant, j'estime que les passages zappés l'étaient conscieusement. Hâte de voir HP6, il va péter sa mère - pardon pour le langage. **

**Ensuite HP7, Les reliques sépulcrales (franchement ça claque plus comme ça !). Alors je suis un batard, et je vais faire du Spoil ahahahaha ! MOLLY WEASLEY EST GROSSIERE DANS HP7 ! Et vlan ! Elle va dire "bitch", si c'est pas violent ça ? Voilà je vous ai pourri le T7 et je suis content. En fait j'ai lu la fin à la FNAC, oui honte sur moi mais j'avais trop peur du spoil. Et je vous dis pas la décharge d'inspi. Du coup j'ai la fin de ma fanfic - c'est aussi ça qui m'a poussé à lire la fin, pour en finir avec mes doutes. Bon après faut écrire tout ça. Et c'est là que débarque ce chapitre.**

**Découvrez donc les jumeaux Nathaniel & Isabel, qui resteront cependant assez obscurs pour l'instant.**

* * *

NUANCES DE NOIR – NATHANIEL & ISABEL

Je suivais Morgan à travers plusieurs tentes enflammées. Le but de mon amie était de nous faire contourner le groupe qui semait la panique dans le camping. Dès qu'elle était sortie et avait regardé d'où partaient les gens, elle avait trouvé de quoi il s'agissait et avait grogné entre ses dents :

« Bon sang ! Ils l'ont fait finalement ! Ca craint Finey… On va faire le tour et les observer de plus près !

J'avais regardé là où elle-même regardait et avait immédiatement répliqué en écarquillant les yeux :

− Tu veux nous faire aller droit sur un groupe de mangemorts ?! Car c'est bien des mangemorts, non ?

− Ouais ! Et je veux essayer d'en distinguer certains dans le lot…

− C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es folle… Morgan, je ne m'approche pas d'eux, avec tout ce que j'ai entendu ou lu à propos de ces fanatiques… Des trucs que toi-même tu m'as dis !

− Finey, ils sont bourrés, là… Et ils ont l'air de s'éclater. On est loin du temps où ils étaient les implacables messagers de la mort de Voldie. Restons à une distance respectable et tout ira bien. Mais sors ta baguette au cas où…

Et nous nous étions retrouvés à avancer à contre-courant des sorciers qui courraient en tous sens vers la forêt jouxtant le stade de Quidditch. Certains nous adressaient des avertissements comme quoi c'était dangereux et qu'ils attaquaient des gens, mais ceci ne faisait que rendre Morgan plus envieuse de les approcher.

Après une manœuvre assez délicate entre les tentes en flammes ou démontées, nous parvînmes à nous retrouver derrière le groupe qui avançait implacablement, en rang serré. Morgan secoua la tête :

− Les mangemorts ne se montraient jamais en public… Ou alors le public était destiné à mourir. Les temps changent.

− Voldemort est mort. Et si ceux-ci ne se sont pas fait prendre, c'est qu'ils ne lui étaient pas entièrement fidèles…

J'étais derrière Morgan et je vis ses épaules ainsi que ses poings gantés se crisper. Elle dit entre ses dents :

− Pas comme certains…

Elle évoquait le cas de ses parents qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir pardonné d'avoir suivi Voldemort. Où était-ce une question d'une haine encore plus grande envers celui qui leur avait plus ou moins lavé le cerveau ? Je ne savais rien de Seymour et Jenova Ebony. Sinon qu'ils étaient mangemorts notoires et morts… Je me forçai à changer de sujet.

− Alors, tu en reconnais ?

Elle embrassa le groupe du regard puis nous fit avancer d'une tente derrière eux. Elle poussa un petit bruit de réflexion puis tendit sa baguette quelque part dans le groupe. Je me mis à côté d'elle et chuchotai :

− Ne te fais pas remarquer, Morgan !

− Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien ce que je fais… J'en ai reconnu deux en particulier. Et à les voir, ils ne sont pas très heureux de faire partie de la fête… Accio cagoule…

Une cagoule s'ôta de la tête d'un mangemort tout à l'arrière du groupe, dévoilant le visage d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et légèrement ondulés qui se retourna sur l'instant avec un air paniqué. La personne qui se tenait à côté de lui, de même taille, s'arrêta également et regarda tout autour. Puis Morgan leur fit littéralement un geste de la main en tenant la cagoule. Les deux mangemorts quittèrent alors discrètement le groupe qui continuait sa progression pour nous rejoindre. A la lueur des tentes en flamme, je pouvais voir distinctement le visage de l'homme. Il devait avoir entre vingt et trente ans et était assez beau gosse. Il avait des yeux bleus étincelants et un visage tout bonnement magnifique. Il parut irrité et sa voix apparemment douce était déformée par le reproche.

− Morgan, tu as fondu un chaudron ? Tu veux nous griller parce qu'on t'as pas rendu visite pendant les vacances ?

− Oh, c'est tout à fait mon genre, répondit tranquillement Morgan.

L'autre personne, une femme d'après la silhouette, ôta sa cagoule et dévoila le même visage que le garçon à peu de choses près. Ses cheveux étaient également plus longs et attachés en une tresse. Elle semblait elle déjà plus soucieuse qu'en colère.

− Ne nous en veux pas parce qu'on était avec eux, Morgie…

Le garçon, à ces mots, parut également gêné.

− Oh… Ah oui, je vois…

Morgan croisa les bras.

− Depuis la mort de mes parents, je pensais que vous vous étiez écartés de tout ça… Elle est belle votre indépendance vis à vis de tous ces débiles…

Le garçon mit ses mains en avant :

− Attends, Morgan. Tu ne te rends pas compte de notre situation. On a été invité ici par Mac Nair… Et une fois là, on a dû suivre. Tu peux te permettre d'en faire à ta guise parce que tu es jeune et parce que tu es la fille de Seymour et Jenova Ebony, mais pas nous. On a débarqué tout fraîchement sortis de Poudlard chez les mangemorts, on avait des preuves à faire. Et là… Si on était pas venus, alors qu'on se fait le plus discret possible, je crois qu'ils seraient devenus très suspicieux.

− Ah oui ? Nathaniel, n'est-ce pas toi qui a dit : « J'emmerde tous ces cons qui courent après un rêve malsain inachevable. » ? Tu ne semblais pas si intimidé par ce qu'ils pouvaient te faire…

− Euh, fit le dénommé Nathaniel en détournant le regard, tu sais, j'ai peut-être eu le verbe un peu haut sur ce coup-là…

− Mouais.

− Tu dois nous comprendre, Morgie, fit la fille avec un air exaspéré. On ne se débarrasse pas d'une telle étiquette comme ça. Tu n'as jamais plongé dans l'abîme de la Marque des Ténèbres, jamais expérimenté la magie noire comme nous… Déjà que le Ministère est sur nous, si en plus on doit se méfier de notre ancienne fratrie, ça va être intenable.

Morgan les jaugea un moment puis décroisa les bras en soupirant.

− Vous avez raison… Bon, passons aux présentations. Finey, voici Nathaniel et Isabel Greystone. Comme tu peux le voir ce sont de faux jumeaux. Nat, Isa, voici Margaret Finey, Gryffondor 1ère année à Poudlard.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet.

− Euh, ça va, Morgan ? fit Nathaniel. On aurait peut-être dû suivre un peu plus ton parcours cette année. Parce que là…

− Hein ?

− Oui, il a raison, poursuivit Isabel en me regardant de travers. Tu vas loin…

− Mais de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?!

− Une Gryffondor ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Morgan eut un temps de réflexion puis ricana.

− Ah oui, j'ai compris… Attendez, ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle de ces crétins prétentieux. Finey est une jeune fille en avance sur son âge, très capable en magie, et qui aurait pu finir n'importe où, c'est elle qui a choisi. Croyez-moi, je ne commence pas à devenir… gentille, on va dire ça comme ça.

Les jumeaux me jaugeaient avec des yeux perçants. Je décidai de soutenir leur regard. Je ne savais pas vraiment de qui il s'agissait, mais ils semblaient être plus ou moins des amis de Morgan, je n'avais donc rien à craindre. Morgan me rendait toujours plus forte lorsque j'étais près d'elle, j'avais cette impression d'être invincible, d'avoir un bouclier des plus puissants. En fait, c'était seulement l'effet que me faisait mon amie à la condition physique exceptionnelle et aux connaissances magiques monumentales. Ils finirent par se regarder et me tendirent la main avant de dire en chœur :

− Enchantés…

Je choisis de serrer la main du garçon d'abord. Un réflexe. Sa poigne n'était pas ferme, il semblait assez délicat, voire plus ou moins efféminé. Lorsque je serrai celle de la fille, la manche de sa robe se souleva et parti en arrière, dévoilant la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres. Je ne pus me retenir d'ouvrir grand les yeux en la voyant et Isabel se dépêcha de remettre sa manche en place. Comme pour se défendre d'une accusation que je lui aurai faite, elle fit avec une certaine inquiétude :

− C'est fini tout ça. Mais… On ne peut la faire disparaître. On ne se débarrasse pas d'une telle malédiction comme ça.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Morgan regarda le groupe au loin.

− Vous savez jusqu'où ils comptent aller ?

− Aucune idée, fit Nathaniel en soupirant.

− Je crois qu'ils veulent en découdre un peu avec le Ministère, poursuivit Isabel. Donc ils ne sont pas près de s'arrêter, parce que les fonctionnaires ne sont pas connus pour leur témérité. Sauf les Aurors, et ils ne sont pas là.

− Ils ne vont pas s'apercevoir que vous n'êtes plus là ? demandai-je pour montrer que je leur portait attention.

− Oh, répondit Nathaniel avec un sourire charmeur, ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ma petite. Ils sont tous en cagoules, ils sont pompette, ils ne savent même pas à combien ils sont partis. A vrai dire, on attendait une bonne occasion de se barrer. Alors comme ça tu es à Poudlard… Première année terminée, donc.

− Oui, c'est ça.

− Et tu as rencontré notre chère Morgan… La connaissant, la rencontre à du être assez brutale.

Morgan grogna en détournant le regard tandis que les jumeaux pouffaient de rire. Je me devais de répondre.

− Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas habituellement comme ça que je fais connaissance, mais… Elle m'a sauvé la vie ce soir-là. J'allais mourir à cause des Détraqueurs.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un air assez embarrassé. Le genre de regard qui vous fait comprendre que vous ne savez pas un truc que d'autres savent. Ca concernait les Détraqueurs et comme je l'ai déjà dis, je savais qu'il me manquait un lien entre Morgan et ces horribles créatures. Je me tournai vers Morgan et remarquai qu'elle paraissait également mal à l'aise. Finalement elle secoua brièvement la tête puis changea de sujet.

− Nous devrions peut-être bouger, non ? Si les gens du Ministère débarquent, ça va chauffer pour nous. Et je ne veux pas être impliqué dans quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Et vous deux aussi, vous devriez partir vite d'ici.

− Tu as raison, fit Nathaniel. On a fait acte de présence, c'est bon pour nous. Les filles, je vous conseille de retourner à vos tentes jusqu'au lendemain. Ca n'a pas fini de chauffer, m'est avis.

− Oui, Nat à raison. Ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, Margaret. Une Gryffondor qui fricote avec la soi-disante mauvaise graine, ça ne court pas les couloirs de Poudlard. Continue comme ça, et ne déçois pas Morgan. Nous tenons beaucoup à elle. »

Et ils disparurent comme par magie. Non, en fait c'était de la magie – il est des expressions qu'une fois sorcière, il vaut mieux éviter d'employer… Ils venaient de transplaner. Je savais ce qu'était cette méthode de « téléportation » version sorcier. En ce qui nous concernaient, nous élèves de Poudlard, nous devions attendre les 17 ans, âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Toutes ces infos m'avaient été données par cette chère voisine Hermione Granger avant le début de ma première année. Avoir Hermione Granger comme amie pouvait parfois être un peu barbant, mais au moins on en apprenait une tonne sur Poudlard et la magie – étant la seule à avoir lu un ouvrage gros et rasoir. Mais Morgan ne savait pas que je savais.

− En fait, Finey, ils viennent de trans…

− Je le sais, la coupai-je avec un sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas une bleue à ce point, Morgan.

Elle parut contrariée un court moment avant de rire.

− D'accord, d'accord, Finey. Sur ce coup-là, t'as raison. Mais est-ce que tu saurais te défendre face à un mangemort, mmh ?

− Euh… Non, du tout. Mais je ne vais pas en avoir à affronter, hein, Morgan ?

J'appuyai mes mots et la regardai intensément. Je tenais à lui faire comprendre que le coup de la vendetta me semblait une des plus mauvaises idées qu'elle pouvait avoir. Mais rien de ce côté ne passait dans le cerveau de Morgan. Elle agita l'index en l'air.

− Un jour ou l'autre, Maggy. Je ne sais pas pour quand, mais il faut que je te forme. Pour l'instant tu ne connais que le Patronus. C'est bien, mais ça ne débarrasse que des Détraqueurs − et éventuellement ça fait peur aux oiseaux. Donc c'est pas assez.

Je soupirai et regardai l'allée où étaient parti les mangemorts. C'est alors que je vis pour la première fois celui qui allait faire de ma scolarité un enfer. Celui pour qui j'allais devenir une cible. Celui qui allait poser tellement de problèmes à Morgan que Voldemort allait devenir pour elle la priorité numéro 2. Norrington.

* * *

** Et appréciez cet effet d'annonce qui doit vous faire enrager à mort. J'adore ce que je fait.**


	9. Sombre

**Par avance : Bonjour, je suis le zombie de Ashkelm qui ressort de son cercueil poussiéreux pour reposter des chapitres. Je n'ai pas du tout été à la hauteur ces temps-ci car je devais relire le T4 et que je n'en avais pas le courage. J'ai honte. Mais la machine est lancée now. J'ai des chapitres en réserve. Ca va booster ! Enfin j'espère ! Le scénario global est bouclé et mon esprit un peu trop rapide par rapport à ma motivation à écrire a même déjà imaginé un truc se passant 19 ans après le T7 de HP (certaines personnes comprendront directement pourquoi 19 ans hihi). Voici donc l'introduction d'un sinon le grand méchant de l'histoire. Je dédie au passage ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont eu envie de coller un pain à Drago Malefoy (cf. mi-chapitre). Le rêve devient réalité, enjoy !**

* * *

SOMBRE − NORRINGTON

Lorsque je le vis cette fois-ci, je ne vis qu'une sorte de spectre en robe noire et cagoule ouvragée, grand et mince. Sans le quitter des yeux, pris d'un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, je prévins Morgan :

− Il y a quelqu'un qui s'approche, Morgan. Un mangemort… Il est seul mais…

Morgan perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette. Et même plus, elle devint sombre à en faire peur. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, elle me dit :

− Finey… Va-t-en. Cours vers la forêt. Tout de suite.

− Minute, Morgan. C'est qui ce…

− VA-T-EN ! »

Elle s'était tournée vers moi avec un air autoritaire. Non pas fou comme cela arrivait mais sérieux au possible. Une veine ressortait près de sa tempe. Je ne pensai alors pas une seconde à la contredire. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard au spectre, je m'enfuis sans me retourner sur une trentaine de mètres avant de m'arrêter sec. Et si Morgan risquait quelque chose avec cet homme dont je ne savais rien ? Oui, mais… Je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir la défendre de toute façon, alors autant écouter Morgan. Et l'abandonner ?

En gros, je savais que je ne servirais à rien auprès de Morgan, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser tomber. Partagée entre la raison et la conviction. Finalement je revins sur mes pas, les poings crispés, le souffle court. Si je ne devais pas intervenir, je devais au moins suivre la conversation qui allait se tenir. Sur les derniers mètres, je me couchai au sol et me mis à ramper dans l'herbe, peu importait le risque de me tâcher.

Finalement, je pus atteindre le derrière d'une tente alors que la cohue semblait se calmer. Ce qui fit que je n'avais pour ambiance sonore que le bruit d'une tente en feu et les voix de Morgan et de l'inconnu. Je perçus d'abord les paroles de Morgan.

« … Pose un problème ? Je ne suis qu'une enfant… Je n'y connais encore rien, je ne peux rien… Et puis, de quoi vous vous mêlez ?

J'eus alors la désagréable expérience de cette voix caverneuse et froide qu'était celle de Norrington. Un émissaire de la mort rien qu'aux cordes vocales.

− De qui te moques-tu, Ebony ? Rien qu'à voir comment tu es habillée, je vois que tu n'es pas une « enfant ». Tu es la fille de tes parents, et tu as été sous la garde de Bellatrix. Tu n'es pas une simple morveuse qui apprend à faire joujou avec une baguette. Tu connais déjà des sorts d'attaque, j'en suis certain, et sûrement même un sortilège impardonnable.

− Ca ne signifie rien. Rien du tout. Reviens lorsque j'aurai 17 ans.

− Ebony !

Il amplifia sa voix à m'en faire sursauter.

− Tu te rends compte de ton héritage, petite imbécile ? Argent Rapide, la terreur invisible, donc peut-être pas la plus connue mais une des plus crainte ! Seymour Ebony, ce fin stratège, fidèle jusque dans la mort à notre maître à tous !

− La ferme ! hurla Morgan. La ferme, Norrington ! Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler de mes parents. Et je les connais mieux que vous figurez-vous !

− Je ne crois pas non. J'ai vécu plus d'années avec eux. Tu es leur enfant, donc tu as vécu plus près d'eux, certes, mais justement, tu n'étais qu'une innocente petite fille. Tu n'as pas compris certaines choses…

− Je les comprend à présent ! Ne me parlez pas d'eux !

− Ca te fait mal, hein ? Ca te fait mal d'entendre parler de leur fidélité…

− La ferme !

− Ne me donne pas d'ordre, petite garce !

− Faites-en autant ! Je resterai à Poudlard et vos réunions secrètes, vous pouvez vous les mettre où je pense. Ce n'est pas encore le temps pour moi de rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts.

− Ah oui, et pourquoi donc ?

− Je suis une innocente petite fille, non ? fit Morgan avec ironie. Et puis… Voldemort a disparu, alors je…

− Ne l'appelle pas par son nom !

− Allez vous faire voir !

Il y eut un bruit de gifle.

− Je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher, Morgan Ebony ! Ta place est dans nos rangs et je suis certain que tu ne veux pourtant pas les rejoindre. Tu dis le contraire mais tu ne fais rien pour te faire bien voir. Les seules personnes qui t'ont à la bonne sont les sœurs Lestrange. Les autres se tiennent à l'écart parce qu'ils ont peur du spectre de tes parents − et ils ont peut-être de quoi, après tout je ne sais pas jusqu'où tu peux aller. Mais moi je n'ai pas peur de toi, Ebony ! Et je ne compte pas te laisser tranquille ! Tu as des responsabilités que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu gardes beaucoup de secrets, et il faut être certain que tu les gardes. Et la seule manière, c'est que tu sois des nôtres. Mieux encore serait la Marque…

− Mais celui qui la donne n'est plus là.

− Il reviendra, j'en suis certain…

− Les certitudes sont pour les imbéciles.

− Dis ce que tu veux… Mais si tu ne nous rejoins pas… Tu deviendras une gêneuse, peu importe tes parents. Après tout, la descendance ne vaut pas forcément l'ascendance, Sirius Black l'a clairement montré…

Ce discours était un peu l'opposé de celui des jumeaux. Alors que ceux-ci lui assuraient qu'elle était peinarde, le dénommé Norrington la mettait sur la sellette. En une soirée, je venais d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de ce que pouvaient être les mangemorts : les plus softs, comme les jumeaux, et les plus durs, comme Norrington. Morgan mit un temps à répondre.

− Vous devrez en discuter avec les autres…

− Moui… Encore une chose, Ebony… Qui était cette fille qui s'est enfuie à mon arrivée ?

− Une camarade de classe que j'ai invité. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des fils de fanatiques.

− Tu en es en tout cas l'exemple.

− Allez vous faire foutre !

Il n'y eut cette fois qu'un silence puis un grognement de Norrington. Puis Morgan dit doucement :

− Vous avez raison, Norrington, j'ai appris de ma mère. Et je suis armée. Je vous déconseille d'entamer les hostilités − et la gifle en est un déclencheur. Je vous ai parfaitement compris. Maintenant partez.

− Nous nous reverrons pendant l'année, Ebony…

− C'est ça, bon vent… »

J'entendis les pas du mangemort s'éloigner. Puis ce fut le quasi-silence avant que je ne perçoive les pleurs de Morgan. Des sanglots plus exactement. Elle pensait sans doute que j'étais vraiment partie. Je me devais donc de me montrer. Lentement je sortis de ma cachette et arrivai dans son dos. Du ton le plus doux que j'arrivais à utiliser, je murmurai son nom. Elle se retourna subitement, remarqua que c'était moi et sécha dans l'instant ses larmes en se forçant à sourire en coin.

« Alors tu es restée… J'aurais du m'en douter. De toute façon tu aurais su à un moment ou un autre que je n'avais pas que des amis chez les suppôts de Voldie… Lui, c'est de loin le plus dangereux pour moi. Balthazar Norrington. Sans doute pas le plus terrifiant des mangemorts, mais il a le défaut d'être intelligent et perspicace. Je me doutais qu'à un moment ou un autre, je devrai l'affronter.

− Tu… Ca ira ? Je veux dire… Ta situation ?

− Oh, oui, la dernière chose que je veuille c'est que tu t'en fasse pour moi à ce sujet. Il peut me menacer, mais je ne risque rien. Sinon quelques embêtements. Bon, on va rejoindre la… PUTAIN !

Le genre de juron qu'on n'imagine pas sortir de la bouche d'un sorcier. Et pourtant elle le prononça haut et fort en fixant le ciel. Je me tournai dans cette direction pour sursauter. Une espèce d'entrelacements de fumée verte formait une tête de mort dont sortait un serpent. La chose était assez impressionnante, et alors que le brouhaha s'était calmé, ce fut de nouveau la panique plus loin. Je demandai à toute vitesse :

− Mais c'est quoi ça ?

− La marque des mangemorts, Finey, répondit Morgan en crispant les poings. Le signe que laissaient les mangemorts après avoir commis un méfait durant la période de règne de Voldie. Et la revoir là…

− Ca veut dire qu'il est de retour ?! m'écriai-je avec un air horrifié.

− Non, non… S'il revenait je pense qu'il ferait d'abord le ménage parmi ses propres fidèles. Et après ce que les mangemorts bourrés viennent de faire, ce serait un peu le bordel. Mais quel est le con qui oserait la reproduire ?

− Tu sais la faire, toi ?

− Non. Je pourrais sans trop de problèmes… Mais ça ne me dit pas vraiment, tu peux comprendre pourquoi. Bon, on va se diriger vers la source du sortilège, on en apprendra peut-être plus.

− On va encore vers le danger ?

− On va surtout vers les employés du Ministère. Ils vont rappliquer vitesse grand V, Barty Croupton le premier, près à combattre le premier mage noir dont il voit la cagoule. Alors je ne pense pas qu'on risque grand chose.

On sentait encore de la tension dans la voix de Morgan, due à sa discussion avec Norrington. Je me contentai d'acquiescer, ce n'était pas le moment de contrarier la fille Ebony. Nous nous frayâmes donc un chemin jusqu'à la forêt, évitant les groupes de touristes et ne croisant pas la bande de mangemorts. Je pensai alors à un détail qui ne collait pas avec le personnage de Norrington.

−Au fait… Ton Norrington est resté avec les éméchés ? Il n'avait pas l'air fini, lui…

− Ca m'étonne, oui. Je suppose qu'il a suivi parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il devait soupirer sans cesse et maudire la décadence des mages noirs… Genre « c'était mieux le bon temps du Maître ».

− Ils ont l'air de tenir à ce que personne ne l'appelle par son… Surnom. Parce que c'est un surnom, non ? Ca ne doit pas être son nom « civil » et toutes les autres appellations n'y ressemblent pas plus.

− En fait, c'est Voldie qui s'est appelé comme ça je crois. Et personne d'autre n'a le droit de l'appeler comme il s'appelle lui-même. Tu sais, mégalomanie surdéveloppée…

− Oui, oui… C'est marrant : les mangemorts prennent le fait de nommer ce salaud « Voldemort » comme une insulte et les sorciers de bonne famille refusent également de lui attribuer ce nom par peur. En gros…

− Y a que toi et moi pour l'appeler comme ça, oui, fit Morgan en retrouvant quelque peu le sourire. Et Potter… Sur ça je ne peux pas cracher, il a au moins le courage d'appeler un chat « un chat ». Ah, la lisière… Et merde !

Une fois de plus Morgan me poussa, comme si j'étais un meuble, derrière un arbre, me faisant tomber entre deux racines. Même si c'était pour ma sécurité, ce genre de technique commençait à m'agacer. J'entendis Morgan crier alors qu'elle disparaissait de mon champ de vision :

− Eh, Dragounet ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

− Eh bien quoi, Morgan ? J'admire le travail de mes parents et de leurs amis. Tu devrais en être aussi enchantée.

− Ouais, s'amuser à foutre le bordel parce qu'on a abusé de la bibine, c'est sûr que c'est glorieux ! Et ils ne t'ont pas proposé de participer ?

− Non, j'ai demandé mais ma mère a refusé.

− Au moins quelqu'un dans ta famille qui a un brin de jugeote… Et la marque en l'air, tu penses que c'est eux aussi ?

Il faisait plutôt sombre sous les arbres malgré les baguettes allumées un peu partout autour. Je m'aventurai donc à passer la tête derrière le tronc qui me cachait de Malefoy et put voir Morgan se rapprocher d'un Drago tout fier.

− Euh… Aucune idée. En tout cas, c'est une sympathique soirée. J'ai réussi à énerver Potter et sa sang-de-bourbe de copine. Tu aurais vu leur tête ! Ils sont trop dégoûtés de ne rien pouvoir faire… Ca m'a trop fait marrer. Surtout Potter et son éternel air enragé qui le fait ressembler à un demeuré. Gryffondor, quel repère de bouses.

− Là, je suis désarmé Drago…

− Hein ?

− J'en peux plus, tu te le prends dans la tronche.

− Mais de quoi tu…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Morgan lui donna un violent coup de boule droit dans le nez, ce qui le fit s'effondrer sur l'instant dans un gémissement. Morgan s'étira.

− Ah, ça fait du bien de faire sortir la tension de temps à autres. Merci Drago, tu es un excellent défouloir !

− Je bais le dire à bon père, fit Drago en tenant son nez qui saignait. Tu bas boir ce que tu bas prendre, Borgan ! Il ne laissera pas ça passer !

Morgan s'était déjà retournée pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle s'arrêta et sans pour autant se retourner, répondit avec un air de dédain :

− Poule mouillée… Incapable de défendre son honneur seul, tu n'iras pas loin… Et s'il faut utiliser ce genre de méthodes… Balance-moi, Drago, et je te ferai un petit Doloris comme m'a appris ta tante.

Drago qui avait commencé à se relever se paralysa sur l'instant. Une lueur de frayeur passa dans son regard et il se contenta d'observer Morgan partir. Je n'avais jamais vu le sortilège de _Doloris_ en action, mais il semblait diablement terrible. Et dire que Morgan l'année d'avant avait failli me le lancer dans un accès de colère…

Elle revint sur ses pas tandis que Drago partait dans une autre direction, non sans avoir l'air agacé. Je sortis de ma cachette une fois certaine que Malefoy ne pouvait plus nous voir.

– Tu lui as bien mis un coup de boule, là ?

– En effet ! Et bordel, ça soulage !

– Tu voulais te décharger du stress face à Norrington, hein ?

Elle se tourna vivement vers moi en plissant les yeux. Je soutins son regard avec conviction. Elle n'allait pas se voiler la face avec moi. Elle finit par regarder ailleurs en reprenant route vers la tente.

– Peut-être en partie. Allez, viens… On va essayer de finir notre nuit. On ne risque rien et on n'a plus rien à faire.

– Et la Marque ?

– Ah oui, je l'oubliais celle-là. Bon sang, je suis fatiguée on dirait. Allez, sens inverse !

Après quelques passages dans des bois épais, nous finîmes par atteindre une clairière dans laquelle se tenaient une vingtaine de sorciers. Morgan me fit me coucher au sol. Nous nous mîmes à épier la conversation.

Il s'agissait visiblement de savoir qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans l'air, provoquant cette cohue immense. En plissant les yeux et en écoutant, je reconnus Harry Potter et ses deux amis, ainsi que Barty Croupton. Morgan en reconnut visiblement plus. Elle chuchota :

– Quel joli monde nous avons là… Assurément, c'est une troupe d'intervention organisée à la va-vite comprenant ce qui pouvait se trouver de mieux dans le secteur. Et le petit truc au milieu, c'est… un elfe de maison.

– Ah, ça ressemble à ça alors…

Je concentrai mon regard sur la petite créature aux grandes oreilles et aux yeux globuleux qui se tenait courbée devant Croupton. Je n'en avais jusqu'ici vues que dans les livres. Elle paraissait bien ridicule par rapport à tous les humains autour. Elle faisait pitié même, car dans cette situation elle semblait subir la colère de son maître. En écoutant plus attentivement, je compris que c'était elle qui était soupçonnée d'avoir fait apparaître la Marque. Morgan haussa un sourcil.

– C'est peu probable… Les elfes de maison ont leur propre magie. Ils peuvent certes utiliser nos baguettes, mais c'est très rare. Qui plus est avec la baguette de Potter… Ca fait une drôle de coïncidence.

La conversation prit fin lorsque Croupton décida de repartir avec son elfe avec l'intention de la punir sévèrement en lui donnant des vêtements.

– Des vêtements ? fis-je étonnée.

– Ca signifie la liberté pour un elfe de maison. Il y a un peu plus d'un an maintenant, à la fin de ma deuxième année, Potter s'est arrangé pour que Malefoy père donne une chaussette à notre elfe de maison, Dobby. On n'a plus revu la petite chose depuis.

– Mais… C'est pas bien, ça, la liberté ?

– Dobby semblait assez désireux de l'avoir… Mais la plupart des elfes de maison ont imprimé dans le crâne qu'ils sont nés pour servir. C'est un peu dans leur nature. L'elfe de Croupton, cette Winky, a sans doute peur d'être renvoyée de son foyer.

– Ce Croupton semble être quand même un sacré connard…

– Finey, ce langage ne sied pas à une jeune fille. Mais… Oui, c'est excessif. J'ai une certaine sympathie pour ces petites bestioles. Elles ne te cassent jamais les pieds, contrairement à pas mal d'êtres humains. Bon, visiblement le coupable s'est échappé, partons avant d'être repérés.

Nous rampâmes un peu avant de nous relever et de marcher vite vers l'orée.

– Nous ne saurons finalement pas qui est derrière cette apparition. Et ça m'embête.

– Parce que tu n'as aucune idée de qui ça peut être ?

– Exactement. Ce n'était pas le groupe de trouble-fête, j'en suis certaine. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça, ça n'aurait servi à rien et je pense même que dans leur état, ils préféraient oublier qu'ils avaient été au service de quelqu'un. Pour le coup, j'aurais aimé que Norrington soit là lorsque ça s'est produit, il aurait certainement une idée sur la question. Bah, peu importe… Je suppose que c'est un adorateur de Voldie… Mais bon, ça… Surtout que ce sort n'est pas compliqué des masses. Je peux le faire moi-même… Je sais le faire.

– Ah bon ?

– Ma marraine.

– Ah oui… Lestrange.

– Oui… Et Potter se retrouve encore au milieu de tout ça. Enfin d'un autre côté… C'est forcé.

– Ah oui ?

– Il a tué Voldie. D'une manière indirecte, mais il l'a tué. Tous les mangemorts doivent lui en vouloir. Celui qui a lancé la Marque également. Et si Voldie reparaît… Potter sera la cible à abattre. On va arrêter de réfléchir, je crois… Ce sera préférable pour nos cerveaux fatigués.

– Le tien surtout. Moi je suis un peu à côté de la plaque, je n'y connais pas grand chose, alors trouver des réponses…

– Tu as raison.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la tente. Elle me fit entrer en précisant qu'elle allait verrouiller la tente par sortilège histoire que l'on soit tranquille. Avant de tirer la fermeture éclair de la tente, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel noir dehors et marmonna :

– Je la sens mal, cette année… Mmh… Avises-toi seulement de revenir, enfoiré… Je te ferai payer par le sang leur mort. »

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je n'avais pas de commentaire à faire. Aujourd'hui j'en ai pourtant un : Morgan avait senti le coup venir. Elle le sentait venir depuis le jour où Jenova Ebony était morte devant ses yeux. Et même plus que le sentir… Elle voulait que ça arrive. Afin d'évacuer la vengeance qui rongeait son âme.

* * *

**Morgan Ebony est un personnage apparemment torturé, vous ne trouvez pas ? Eh bah rassurez-vous, c'est rien à côté des choix qu'elle va devoir faire plus tard !**


	10. Retrouvailles

**Par avance : Je me balade pas mal ces temps-ci, il faut dire que pour moi les vacances continuent jusqu'au 1er octobre (haïssez-moi, je le mérite lol). Du coup, j'écris plus beaucoup, surtout que pour les chapitres à venir, je ne peux pas m'en sortir sans le livre à mes côtés, même si l'aventure, je l'ai enfin décidé pour ce tome-ci, va partir complètement dans une autre direction avec une partie qui ne se passera pas à Poudlard. Parce que dans cet opus il m'est impossible de rester dans l'ombre des évènements : comprenez bien que je ne vais pas faire participer Morgan aux épreuves. Etant don c plus ou moins limité sur le scénario que je peux sortir sur ce tome, j'en prend un original. Vous en verrez les prémices d'ici deux chapitres. En attendant, il est temps pour Maggy de rentrer et de repartir... Enjoy !**

* * *

RETROUVAILLES – POUDLARD EXPRESS

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillai, Morgan était déjà levée et nous préparait du chocolat chaud. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur, mais je craignais que ce ne soit qu'une façade. Je ne pouvais imaginer que les évènements de la veille – sa rencontre avec Norrington et l'apparition de la Marque – lui soient sortis de la tête. Quoiqu'il en fut, je ne voulais pas assombrir l'ambiance et me contentai de faire comme elle : comme si de rien n'était. Nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement de la tente de Morgan en vérifiant que la famille Malefoy n'était pas dans le secteur.

Le Ministère avait tout organisé pour que les spectateurs puissent rentrer dans le calme chez eux. Il y avait plus d'employés que la veille afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de débordements. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers mon point de départ, Morgan me glissa avec un sourire en coin :

« Cornelius Fudge doit être mort de trouille. Dès que quelque chose se rapporte aux mages noirs, il panique et essaye de taire la chose par tous les moyens…

– En voilà un Ministre de la Magie compétent…

– C'est certain. Mais n'importe qui serait soumis à une pression immense à sa place. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la menace mangemorte.

– Et les aurors ? Il ne s'agit pas d'une sorte de… milice pour contrecarrer les mages noirs ?

– Je vois qu'on a révisé, hein, Finey ?

– Bof…

C'était quand même un truc dont parlaient tous les élèves avec toujours une fervente admiration. Les aurors étaient un peu les équivalents des agents secrets : travaillant dans l'ombre, plus « forts » que la moyenne des sorciers, bien renseignés, confrontés aux pires dangers… Je respectais ces gens-là, même si j'aurais bien voulu discuter avec l'un d'entre eux du genre de missions qu'il recevait.

– Les aurors sont certes des spécialistes. Sans doute les meilleurs pour lutter contre les mangemorts. Mais ce n'est pas leur rôle unique. Ce sont un peu les agents qu'on emploient pour tout ce qui est délicat.

– Je vois. Ah, je crois qu'on arrive.

Je voyais des sorciers se masser autour de l'ours en peluche.

– Alors il est temps pour moi de t'apprendre que cette année à Poudlard se déroule le…

Elle se pencha vers moi pour chuchoter.

–… Tournoi des trois sorciers.

– Hein ?

– En gros, on va recevoir des délégations de deux autres écoles : Beauxbâtons, une école française, et Durmstrang, une école, euh… Russe, si je me réfère à la géographie moldue. Et encore, je suis pas sûre… Enfin c'est par là.

Je restai un moment sans voix puis poussai un long sifflement.

– Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir de telles rencontres entre écoles.

– Oui, enfin… Ca n'a rien d'un échange culturel. Le tournoi des trois sorciers verra s'affronter un représentant de chaque école dans diverses épreuves dont je n'ai pas le détail. Déjà, je ne devrais pas savoir que le tournoi à lieu.

– Et… ? fis-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

– Bah Lucius Malefoy a ses petites entrées un peu partout, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Alors évidemment il est au courant…

– Oui et comme tu écoutes constamment aux portes…

– Tu vas me le reprocher ? fit Morgan avec un sourire malicieux et charmeur.

– Jamais. Pas s'il s'agit de Malefoy.

– Bonne réponse, Finey. Ta sagacité va me manquer jusqu'à la rentrée.

– Allons, allons… Tu t'en remettras, fis-je avec une certaine ironie.

Elle me prit soudain le menton, geste qui avait le don de m'échauffer et me susurra :

– Pas si sûre… Reviens-moi vite, ma Finey…

Elle m'appelait par mon nom de famille. Ce n'était donc qu'une plaisanterie. Toutefois je ne pus m'empêcher de la penser sincère. Elle ne parlait jamais à personne, il était pensable que sa seule interlocutrice puisse lui manquer. Surtout que je n'étais pas difficile, je l'écoutais sans cesse et m'opposait rarement à elle, n'ayant pas d'avis préconçu sur la majorité de nos sujets de conversation.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais retourner à Poudlard. Il y a trop de gens que je veux revoir.

Je crus voir une lueur de jalousie passer dans ses yeux noirs et profonds, mais finalement elle se redressa et sourit de plus belle.

− Ta maison pour toute une année, ma belle. Allez, ne loupe pas le coche.

− Salut, Morgan.

− A la prochaine, Finey. »

J'attendais qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom. Peine perdue.

Je rentrai donc à la maison par le Portoloin puis par les transports en commun londoniens. Mes parents me firent un accueil chaleureux, même s'il fut ponctué par des reproches. N'ayant pas pensé à donner de nouvelles par SMS, ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. S'en suivit un long repas où mes parents, toujours avides d'informations sur l'univers dans lequel je baignais dix mois par an, me questionnèrent pour comprendre le Quidditch dans le détail. Problème : moi-même je ne connaissais pas toutes les règles. Je décidai de taire l'attaque des mangemorts. C'est lorsque je me retrouvai seule avec ma mère dans ma chambre en déballant mes affaires sales que vint une question qui me fit sursauter.

« Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes avec les sang-pur ?

Je détournai lentement mon regard du sac vers ma mère et la dévisageai. Elle me regarda tranquillement et haussa les épaules.

− Quoi ? C'est un terme trop… Sensible ?

− Non, mais… Je ne me rappelle pas avoir évoqué les « sang-pur » avec ma famille. C'est le genre de langage que je déteste moi-même.

− Il n'y a pas que toi qui nous parle de magie. On a eu une longue discussion hier avec les parents d'Hermione pendant que tu n'étais pas là. Tu savais qu'elle était aussi à cette finale ?

− Oui, je l'y ai même vue… Elle était avec Harry Potter, la star de Poudlard. Un gars qui a survécu à Voldemort, l'ex-terreur du monde des sorciers. j'en ai déjà parlé, tu te souviens ?

Ma mère se contenta d'acquiescer avec un air un peu vague.

− Comment c'est arrivé dans votre conversation ?

− Eh bien… Ce sont les craintes de nos voisins. Il paraît que les sorciers de souches s'en prennent aux sorciers… bâtards, qui viennent de Moldus ?

− Oui, mais ce n'est pas grand chose… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En plus, j'ai une amie qui peut me protéger. Donc maman, tout est ok, arrête de flipper, tu pourras dormir tranquillement sur papa pendant que je suis à Poudlard.

− D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui sert d'oreiller à ton père, fit ma mère en riant.

− Argh, non, ne me parle pas de ce que vous faites au lit. Stop ! »

Et je fuis vers la buanderie pour y déposer mon linge sale.

Les jours passèrent assez vite et je fus bientôt devant le Poudlard Express, encombrée par le matériel plutôt volumineux nécessaire aux cours, par ma valise et par Mildred que toute cette agitation énervait quelque peu. Perdue dans la foule d'élèves et de parents, je cherchai mes amis. Je remarquai alors un jeune garçon, un blondinet aux yeux bleus, qui ne voulait pas se décrocher de la robe de sa mère, d'après les habits une Moldue. En m'approchant je compris à ses plaintes que c'était un première année. J'hésitai un instant, puis prise par une bouffée de confiance en moi, je m'approchai et pris le petit homme par l'épaule.

« Eh, tu sais, c'est pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous venu de… l'autre monde. Je suis passée par là, et crois-moi tu vas t'y faire. Tu pourras communiquer avec tes parents, et si tu veux, je t'y aiderai. Imagine comme tu vas pouvoir les impressionner après quelques temps passés à Poudlard. Allez, je te promets que ça ira.

Le garçon sembla se calmer.

− Tu viens de Londres toi aussi ?

− Oui et je ne connaissais pas grand chose à la magie, tout comme toi.

− Tu t'es habituée ?

− Oui. Le secret, c'est de trouver des gens là-bas. Sans ça, ce sera très difficile.

− Alors c'est bon ?

− Je te le jure.

− D'accord.

Il se décrocha des habits de sa génitrice qui me serra vivement la main avec un air un peu secoué.

− Merci de l'avoir convaincu. Vous savez, c'est difficile pour nous aussi.

− Oui j'en ai conscience. J'ai des parents aussi…

− Veillez sur lui, je vous en prie.

− Euh…

J'étais assez gênée. Je devais déjà surveiller Morgan dans sa croisade utopique, je ne voulais pas vraiment d'un autre engagement.

− Je pense qu'il trouvera des gens sur qui compter là-bas. Et de toute façon, les professeurs font attention à chacun de leurs élèves. Il n'y a jamais eu de grabuge…

La mère ne parut pas rassurée mais acquiesça. Le père fumait une cigarette pour calmer son stress. Il se contenta d'acquiescer également et je laissai la famille après un au revoir et un petit signe de la main. Je tombai ensuite sur Francesca Da Silva, habillée en Moldue comme à l'accoutumée. C'était elle ma première connaissance parmi les élèves. Elle entrait cette année en septième année, autrement dit la dernière. Elle allait passer ses ASPIC. Alors que la première fois elle était seule, elle était désormais accompagnée de son petit ami et frère de ma pote Ginger, Aloysius Anderson, une beau jeune homme assez réservé qui avait un certain talent pour le dessin.

− Tiens, bonjour ma petite Maggy. Ca faisait trop longtemps, j'aurai du te demander ton numéro !

Et elle m'ébouriffa vivement les cheveux avant de me couvrir de bisous. Aloysius se contenta d'une bise.

− Ravi de te revoir, Maggy. Ginger ne doit pas être loin. Je peux te dire qu'elle s'est languie de toi, mais étrangement elle refusait de t'inviter. Sans doute sa timidité. Ah et ma mère aussi…

− Hein ?

− Maman a reçu une lettre de sa sœur qui parlait de toi. Une lettre trop courte, d'après elle. Elle veut donc te voir pour t'en demander plus sur comment va sa sœur, ce qu'elle fait, et pourquoi elle t'a rencontré aussi.

− Euh, écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que me mêler de votre famille soit…

− Allons, fit Aloysius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Ma sœur, notre mère et moi t'avons tous parlé d'Elektra. Et tu es la seule à l'avoir vue. Tu lui dois bien ça.

− Eh bien… Si tu le dis.

− Elle est plus en amont du quai, avec Ginger. Vas-y maintenant, c'est le mieux…

− D'accord. J'y vais.

− Merci, Margaret.

Je m'en fus donc avec toutes mes affaires vers les filles de la famille Anderson. Aurora était penchée sur sa fille avec ce sourire qui me faisait oublier tous mes soucis. Le même que ma mère. Du fait, cette femme me troublait, à cause de l'attachement que je pouvais lui porter alors que je ne la connaissais que très peu. Ce fut Ginger qui me vit la première. Elle courut à moi et, chose étrange, je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je la voyais courir. Elle me prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda avec un grand sourire – toujours timide, mais grand.

– Maggy ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir.

J'étais gênée par tant d'enthousiasme. Comme si j'étais la plus attendue du coin.

– Euh… Merci. Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver également, Ginny. Parée pour le second round ?

– Le quoi ?

– Hum… La deuxième année.

Il y avait trois catégories de personnes parmi mes amis issus de sorciers : ceux qui savaient tous des Moldus, dont Joanna faisait partie ; ceux qui en savaient déjà pas mal sur les Moldus, il s'agissait de Martin ; ceux qui étaient complètement à la ramasse, et là je parle de Ginger ou Mélanie, deux spécimens parfaits de « Le quoi ? ».

– Ah, oui. Oui, je vais m'accrocher pour la réussir.

Ginger dans toute sa splendeur. Elle prétendait qu'elle allait « essayer » alors que de nous tous dans notre promotion, c'était elle qui avait les meilleures notes…

Une robe blanche vint se poster derrière Ginger, éblouissant mon visage. Je levai mes yeux vers Aurora Anderson.

– Bonjour Aurora ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir.

La femme à la chevelure de feu me décocha ce sourire qui me faisait fondre.

– C'est réciproque, ma chère Margaret. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais allée à la finale de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch…

– Oui, j'y étais… avec une amie sorcière. Vous y êtes allé ?

– Non car nous étions en voyage. Au Portugal.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi.

– Oh, Francesca…

– Oui, elle voulait nous montrer son pays d'origine. Qui est charmant par ailleurs. La communauté sorcière là-bas est très chaleureuse.

– Sorciers du monde… j'ai croisé une japonaise au stade.

– Ah, intéressant… Margaret, tu as croisé aussi ma sœur, je crois…

Son ton était toujours aussi aimable, mais on sentait qu'elle était devenue sérieuse.

– Oui, Elektra Silvery était là. Mais pas pour le Quidditch.

– Je me doute… Comment allait-elle ? J'ai reçu une lettre…

– Aloysius m'en a parlé. Elie Rivesly, comme elle se fait appeler, a l'air en pleine forme, ça je puis vous l'assurer. Je crois que vous le savez, elle est agent de Scotland Yard. Autrement dit c'est un peu une auror Moldue, pour vous faire une comparaison.

– Intéressant…

– Elle enquêtait sur un meurtre. Perpétré avec un sort… Euh… Avadaaaa…

– Kedavra, fit Mme Anderson avec une pointe de tristesse. Le sort contre lequel on ne peut rien. Pas même nous…

– Euh… Excusez-moi, mais qui, « vous » ?

– Oh oui, tu ne le sais pas. Je suis médicomage. Je travail à Sainte-Mangouste, la clinique qui traite les maladies magiques… Et les blessures par sort. Mais contre le Sort de Mort, on ne peut rien. Les morts le restent. Alors Elie va bien ? Je suis rassuré. Sa lettre ne donnait aucun détail de sa santé. Elle a le don pour me mettre les nerfs à vif.

– Ma tante compte passer nous voir ? demanda Ginger.

– Je ne crois pas, Ginny, répondis-je. Elle pense qu'elle va vous attirer des ennuis avec tes grands-parents.

Ginger sembla déçue et Aurora détourna le regard avec un air vague.

– Elle a raison. Mais il faudra affronter ce problème un jour où l'autre. Bien, merci pour ces nouvelles. Tu m'en diras plus par courrier.

– Euh… D'accord.

– Je vous laisse, les filles. Je prends bientôt mon service. Bonne chance pour ce début d'année !

Nous nous saluâmes et Ginger et moi nous mîmes à la recherche des autres. Nous trouvâmes Martin en train de lire un livre qui traitait du fonctionnement des voitures, assis sur sa valise, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui se trouvait autour. Je claquai des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire sortir de son bouquin.

– Salut Maggy ! Hey, Ginger !

Alors que nous parlions de nos vacances respectives, quelque chose s'accrocha à mon cou et j'entendis Joanna crier.

– Bonjour, la londonienne !

– Joanna, descend de mon dos, je ne suis pas un cheval ! fis-je avec une colère feinte.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

– Enseignements de Morgan, fis-je avec une voix lugubre.

– Pas sur moi… répondit Joanna à mon oreille.

Je disais n'importe quoi quant aux enseignements de la Serpentard, car ceux-ci ne m'auraient jusqu'ici pas permis de faire mal à une mouche, mais la simple figure de Morgan effrayait Joanna, comme n'importe laquelle de mes copines.

Nous entendîmes alors le rire distinct de Mélanie derrière notre groupe et nous la vîmes là, avec tous son matériel et son sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreille. Elle portait des vêtements pour le moins originaux, mais qui dans le fond seraient allés à une adolescente Moldue originale. Elle avait un pull en laine rose pâle avec un col assez conséquent, une jupe en tissu épais bleu marine qui allait jusqu'aux genoux, puis les jambes étaient dénudées jusqu'à d'épaisses chaussettes blanches cachées par d'étranges… rangers en cuir, apparemment une création sorcière, avec des lacets noirs énormes. Une jupe en septembre… Il ne faisait pas bien chaud, mais Mélanie n'en semblait pas troublée le moins du monde.

Le petit groupe était enfin au complet. Et le Poudlard Express menaçait de s'en aller. Apparemment, chacun d'entre nous avait déjà abandonné ses parents. Pour ma part j'avais passé la barrière seule, après un au revoir toujours difficile – mon instinct protecteur envers ma petite sœur chérie me râlait dessus. Mais je l'avais fait une fois, la deuxième fois était forcément plus facile. Nous montâmes tous donc dans le train, en ligne dans le couloir. J'étais en tête de file et cherchai un compartiment vide. Et soudain surgit devant moi Morgan, habillée comme à l'accoutumée, chargée de peu de matériel par rapport à nous, sa valise par-dessus l'épaule. Elle eut d'abord un large sourire en me voyant, puis remarquant que j'étais suivie par mes camarades, son sourire se fit plus malicieux et elle passa près de moi l'air de rien, fixant devant elle et frottant sa hanche contre moi au passage. Chacune des mes camarades l'observa durant le temps qu'elle passa dans le couloir. Puis elle changea de voiture et tous se tournèrent vers moi avec un air mi-inquiet, mi-interrogateur. Je fis claquer ma langue et répliquai d'un air agacé :

– Oui c'est Morgan Ebony et je l'ai vue pendant les vacances. Et je vous demande de ne faire aucun commentaire. »

Oui, c'était assez acéré comme réplique, alors que personne n'avait rien dit. Mais poser les choses telles qu'elles étaient dès le début de l'année éviterait les difficultés de l'année précédente concernant ma relation avec une Serpentard. Mes copines de chambrées étaient déjà au courant et acquiescèrent tranquillement. Mais Martin afficha une nette frayeur. Je résolus de lui parler de mon lien avec la fille Ebony plus tard. Un ange passa donc, puis nous nous installâmes dans un compartiment vide.

Nous nous mîmes à raconter chacun nos vacances. Aucun d'entre nous n'en avait vu un autre durant ces deux mois si ce n'était Martin et Joanna qui m'avaient vu moi. Pour Joanna, je comprenais, elle préférait que personne sinon moi sa confidente ne sache quoique ce soit sur ses parents. Mais Martin – même s'il m'avait vue moi – Mélanie et Ginger n'avaient aucune excuse. Peut-être les liens étaient-ils encore trop fragiles.

Martin avait pu voir sa mère en Roumanie durant les vacances. Il n'hésitait pas à s'épancher sur le don de sa génitrice pour calmer les Cornelongue roumains, des dragons assez véhéments d'après lui. De ce qu'il décrivait, sa mère était une sorte de Morgan en plus gentille. Mélanie quant à elle resta évasive à propos de vacances à la montagne, au grand air. Elle décrivit tout de même avec un air un peu rêveur des virées en balai dans les cimes. Le voyage se déroula à peu près sans anicroche, sauf à la fin.

Le dénommé Peter Evily, qui m'avait déjà insulté sur le Chemin de Traverse, se présenta à la porte du compartiment avec ses deux camarades. Il avait visiblement l'intention de recommencer sa diatribe, peu importe si nous étions cinq. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte avec un air narquois et que j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué, ils furent tous poussés par un pied qui apparut sur le côté, faisant ainsi un strike avec les trois compères. J'aurais reconnu cette botte de cuir entre mille. Comment Morgan pouvait savoir que j'étais là, je l'ignorais. Mais je vis les Serpentards détaler bien vite, avec Morgan à leur suite. Elle me fit un clin d'œil au passage. Mes camarades discutant entre eux, aucun n'avait visiblement suivi la scène.

Avec un certain confort, je m'enfonçai dans le cuir de la banquette en regardant par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire. J'étais bien contente d'avoir un ange gardien, même si celui-ci avait des ailes noires que des vents disgracieux menaient au désastre.

* * *

** Je pense que certains peuvent être assez surpris de la liberté que possède Morgan avec les Malefoy ou avec d'autres Serpentard. Mais tous se base sur son nom et son niveau de violence. Elle a des limites bien sur, mais elles ne sont pas visibles pour l'instant. **


	11. Poudlard Sweet Poudalrd

**Par avance : Je fais enfin entrer le personnage de Luna Lovegood dans mes fics, ceci un tome avant JK dans la chronologie poterienne. Ce qui est cool, c'est que du coup je peux lui faire faire ce que je veux dans ce tome. Je fais aussi entrer un nouveau personnage qui ne sera guère important dans ce tome mais qui le sera beaucoup plus dans les suivants. D'ailleurs si vous relisez votre T4, Emma Dobbs est un personnage JKesque, mais pas du tout développé. Et enfin je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin faire cette scène sur les sombrals mwahaha. Enjoy !**

* * *

POUDLARD SWEET POUDLARD – LES SOMBRALS 

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin sur les quais aux abords de Poudlard, il tombait une pluie torrentielle. Je sortis en dernier du compartiment mais je ne suivis pas les autres car mes oreilles perçurent les voix de Morgan et Malefoy dans la voiture d'à côté, les portes étant ouvertes.

« Arrête de te la péter, Drago. J'ai tout entendu de ta petite discussion avec la bande à Potter. Faut que tu te calmes sur la réputation de ton papounet !

– Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et si tu ne m'aimes pas alors reste loin de moi ! On sera plus tranquille tous les deux !

– Ah mais ça me fait trop plaisir de t'embêter. Ecoute, la prochaine fois que tu me sors ce genre de scène aux chevilles qui enfle, je te colle un autre bourre-pif dans la figure. Et vous les deux gorilles, n'essayez même pas de m'approcher.

– Tu le regretteras un jour, sale parasite ! Rah, venez vous deux, on y va ! »

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps car mes amis étaient déjà sortis du wagon. Mais la pluie diluvienne à l'extérieur me les fit perdre de vue. Je restai bêtement là à chercher quelqu'un de ma connaissance tandis que Mildred exprimait son mécontentement à être exposé à la pluie. Finalement les quais se vidèrent et je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient partis devant, pensant sans doute que je les suivait. Je fis donc mon chemin seule, rabattant mon chapeau pour me protéger de la pluie.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivé près de la grille que je vis la différence entre la première année et les autres concernant la découverte de Poudlard. Les nouveaux arrivants devaient se farcir un voyage en barque, et je les voyais plus ou moins affronter la flotte sur les flots, tandis que tous les autres étaient censés emprunter des carrosses avançant par magie. Bien que je ne les avais jamais vu, Ginger nous avait révélé ce détail dans le train. Mais en fait de magie, ce que je vis devant moi après avoir franchi la grille du quai fut très différent d'un enchantement. Ou alors il avait pris une forme vachement charnelle.

Je restai plantée là, lâchant mon bardas, négligeant la pluie ruisselant sur mon visage, lorsque je vis la créature qui tirait le carrosse. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de Pégase, un cheval ailé, à ceci près qu'il était squelettique, que sa tête ressemblait plus à celle d'un dragon et que ses yeux comme deux lucioles argentées me donnaient des frissons. Complètement effarée, je demandai bêtement en tendant le doigt en direction de la créature :

« C'est quoi… Ca ?

Je n'eus d'abord bien sûr aucune réponse, puisque j'étais seule. Puis…

– Alors tu peux aussi les voir ? fit une voix fluette derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et me retrouvai face à celle que tout le monde à Poudlard surnommait Loufoca Lovegood, de son vrai nom Luna Lovegood.

Tout le monde l'évitait ou riait d'elle. Sauf Hermione qui la prenait en pitié. Sauf Ginger qui ne se moquait jamais de personne. Sauf moi qui adorait le personnage. Elle avait un an de plus que moi et pourtant la même taille, de grands yeux verts – voire trop grands, des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés d'une longueur insensée et un air de droguée en permanence. Sans oublier ses innombrables grigri. J'avais appris à connaître le personnage l'année d'avant sans jamais l'approcher. C'était pour moi la première occasion de lui parler. Après un temps de réflexion, je plissai les yeux.

– Luna Lovegood, c'est bien ça ?

– Oui c'est bien mon nom. Tiens, tu ne m'appelles pas Loufoca ?

L'occasion pour moi de me détacher d'une société d'élèves qui jugent en permanence.

– Mmh, je crois que je ne te connais pas assez pour te donner un petit nom, tu ne crois pas ?

– Ah… Ce n'est pas faux.

– Euh… Tu parlais de ces créatures…

– Oui, elles sont belles, hein ?

Je me tournai vers là où elle regardait pour vérifier que nous parlions bien de la même bestiole. Le sombral était tout sauf beau. Il avait quelque chose de captivant, mais rien d'esthétique.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur le quai désormais et il s'agissait de la dernière voiture. Je vis toutefois Morgan passer la grille et s'approcher de nous avec un air narquois. Pendant ce temps Luna restait en face de moi en attendant visiblement une réponse.

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne les trouves pas belles ?

– Euh, je… Je ne saurais dire. J'ai vu plus joli, on va dire.

– Mmh, tu as raison. Je pense notamment aux Ronflaks Cornus…

La pluie commençait à faire son effet, tel un Détraqueur voulant me rouler une pelle. Je me mis à grelotter et voulus me mettre dans le carrosse au plus vite, peu importe ma fascination pour la créature. Morgan s'écria en arrivant derrière Luna :

– Lovegood ! Curiosité de Poudlard numéro 3 après Potter la star et Hermion le puits de science sans fond !

La concernée se retourna et poussa un petit « Oh » de surprise.

– Je t'ai déjà vue.

– Je pense que chaque élève a vu tous les autres ici… Les première année mise à part. Et tu connaîtrais mon nom ?

– Non, je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

Je haussai un sourcil. Morgan n'avait pas un aspect particulièrement avenant, on devinait qu'elle était Serpentard, et pourtant Luna ne semblait pas intimidée, méfiante ou quoique ce soit. Et au regard de Morgan, je compris que cette dernière s'attendait parfaitement à une réaction aussi calme.

– Je me nomme Morgan Ebony. Tu es bien comme on te décrit, ah ah ah !

Elle tapota le crâne de Luna en riant de bon cœur.

– Tu vois, Finey, c'est comme vous deux que j'aime les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles. Dommage, il n'y en a pas plus, du moins à ma connaissance.

– Ca doit se trouver, Morgan Ebony, fit Luna tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le carrosse.

– Sans doute, fit la Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire sarcastique.

Elle suivit l'étrange Serdaigle et je fis de même. Mais avant de monter, Luna se permit d'aller caresser les Sombrals. Ce faisant, je m'installai face à Morgan dans l'habitacle et ôtai mon chapeau pour le tordre afin de l'égoutter.

– Eh, au fait, j'ai cru comprendre que tout le monde ne peut pas voir ces créatures ?

Morgan se pencha vers moi avec un sourire carnassier.

– Lovegood ne te l'a pas encore dit, Finey ? Seuls ceux qui ont vu la Grande Faucheuse peuvent voir ces créatures.

Je m'immobilisai avant de déglutir lentement. J'avais déjà montré que je les voyais. Il était trop tard pour faire semblant. Et de toute façon, Morgan savait… Ses mots de l'année dernière me revinrent en mémoire : « La mort, Finey, la mort ! C'est elle qui t'éveille, qui te fais grandir plus que tu ne le devrais. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à affronter la vision d'un proche décédé. Mais si c'est le cas, alors s'en va l'innocence et arrive la conscience. Qui est mort autour de toi, Margaret, pour que tu sois telle quelle à ton âge ? Hein ? Si tu veux de moi que je révèle mes secrets, révèle-moi les tiens. »

Elle avait deviné… Elle savait que j'avais vu quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux. Oui… _lui_. Celui dont je voudrais ne jamais me rappeler. Mais mes yeux ont enregistré sa mort, et mon cerveau n'effacera jamais un tel souvenir. J'ai vu la mort… Et c'est même moi qui l'ai appelée…

Je me trémoussai sur la banquette alors que Luna montait dans le carrosse et qu'il démarrait aussitôt, tracté par les créatures ailées. Luna se tourna vers Morgan :

– Tu vois les Sombrals, Morgan Ebony ?

– Oui. C'est également ton cas, je me trompe ?

– Tu ne te trompes pas. Il s'agit de ma mère.

Pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, Morgan eut un regard compatissant, ce qui me fit bizarre.

– Je vois. J'en suis désolée. Personne ne devrait perdre ses parents si tôt.

– Oh, j'ai encore mon père.

– Oui, Lovegood, eh bien profites-en.

Elle regarda au travers de la fenêtre la forêt interdite avec une certaine mélancolie.

– Tu t'appelles bien Margaret Finey ? me demanda Luna.

– Oui.

– Bien, c'était pour vérifier. »

Et elle se mit un fredonner un air inconnu. Morgan me toisa avec un regard intense, qui voulait clairement dire « Je n'oublie pas que tu dois me le dire ». En effet, alors que mon amie m'avait dévoilé la mort de ses parents, je n'avais pu me résoudre à raconter l'histoire traumatisante de mon enfance. Une histoire que seuls moi et mes parents connaissions.

Le sombral poussa un hennissement et partit en direction du château. Le retour se passa sans autre dialogue. Arrivées à Poudlard, Morgan et moi nous séparâmes dès la sortie du carrosse et c'est avec Luna que j'entrai dans la Grande Salle alors que la Cérémonie de la Répartition avait commencé. McGonagall me darda brièvement d'un air agacé au passage. Je rejoignis discrètement mes camarades et étrangement Luna ne décrocha pas de mes pas. Elle finit par se mettre à la table des Serdaigle dans mon dos – et les regards étranges voire inquiets que l'on m'adressa me firent davantage apprécier sa présence non loin. Il n'allait pas être dit que Margaret Finey commençait à se plier à l'opinion générale. Joanna qui se trouvait face à moi se pencha en avant avec un sourire en coin.

« Je m'étonnais que vous n'ayez pas encore fais connaissance toutes les deux.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Une histoire de feeling, dit-elle en clignant de l'œil. Si tu n'aimes pas trop comment les sorciers pensent ici, alors parle avec elle. C'est tout autre chose.

Luna n'écoutait pas ce que nous nous disions, elle observait le choixpeau magique d'un air absent. Celui-ci était en train de répartir chaque personne dans la maison « adéquate », en fonction de sa personnalité. Pour ma part il m'avait laissé choisir.

– Crivey, Dennis !

– Gryffondor !

Un gringalet avec le manteau de fourrure de Hagrid alias Grizzly vint s'installer à notre table. Je n'y fit pas vraiment attention car la fille suivante m'interpella. Cheveux noirs en désordre, yeux noisettes, le visage constellé de grains de beauté, elle semblait tout excitée en regardant la table des Serpentard. Il était intriguant de voir quelqu'un avoir hâte d'aller dans cette maison. Surtout avec un air si innocent. Un Serpentard aurait plutôt pris la situation avec un sourire assuré. Elle paraissait plutôt trépigner d'impatience, se mordant la lèvre.

– Dobbs, Emma !

Elle mit sans tarder le choixpeau sur la tête. Etait-ce mon imagination, je crus la voir former le mot Serpentard avec les lèvres en boucle. Le choixpeau eut un léger rire puis cria :

– Serpentard !

Les acclamations fusèrent de la table concernée et elle eut droit à plusieurs accolades en passant parmi les rangs des sournois. Cependant je haussai bien haut un sourcil lorsqu'elle alla se caser bien à côté de Morgan qui était en train de lire un petit carnet. Personne ne se mettait à côté ou en face de Morgan Ebony. Mais elle venait de le faire le plus naturellement du monde et en fixant la quatrième année avec un air admiratif. Morgan mit un temps à le remarquer, haussa le même sourcil que moi puis commença à lui parler avec un air méfiant. Je ne pus lire sur leurs lèvres ce qu'elles se dirent, mais après une courte conversation, Morgan se frappa soudain le front et parut plus ou moins ignorer la jeune fille qui malgré l'indifférence de Morgan semblait en pleine félicité. Morgan avait-elle une fan ? Ca me semblait très décalé, mais à Poudlard rien n'était impossible.

* * *

** Morgan a une groupie. Mais veux-t-elle d'une groupie ? Si non, Emma risque d'en baver.**


	12. Apprendsmoi

**Par avance : On m'a demandé pourquoi je marquais "par avance". Effectivement ça n'a plus grand sens. Mais en hommage à mes premiers chapitres de fic (qui sont maintenant loin d'un an... Bordel, un an !), je laisse encore cette formulation qui ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Maintenant la pause MEA CULPA. Oui, j'ai dis que Luna était une Gryffondor, c'était craignos à mort ! Il se trouve que je n'ai pas lu un HP avec Luna dedans depuis perpet et le film du T5 ne parlait pas trop de sa maison. Enfin ne cherchons pas d'excuse, j'ai foiré... J'ai tout rectifié pour la faire Serdaigle, tout est réglé c'est bon, mais je m'excuse encore. Pour ça et parce que j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, voici un chapitre bien long et qui plus est bien poignant. Un gros tournant en fait. Enjoy !**

* * *

APPRENDS-MOI – MORGAN

Dumbledore entama son discours habituel alors que certains élèves que la pluie et le froid avaient affamés trépignaient d'impatience. J'appris qu'il avait été de bonne fortune d'arriver en retard puisque Peeves avait joué les bombardiers à eau au-dessus des premiers arrivants. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi l'école s'encombrait d'un pareil gêneur. Il y avait peut-être un esprit Poudlard que je n'ai pas su saisir, mais je trouvais l'esprit frappeur vraiment superflu.

J'étais un peu fatiguée et ne suivais pas vraiment ce que disait Dumbledore. Je m'intéressai plutôt à l'ensemble des élèves, je regardais toutes les têtes. Je me tournai ensuite vers les profs et remarquai que l'un d'eux manquait. Par élimination, il s'agissait du prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ca me fait beaucoup rire aujourd'hui, et je n'en étais pas encore consciente, mais ce poste était à contrat à durée déterminée d'un an, sans exception. Du moins pendant le temps que j'y suis restée. Plongée dans ma réflexion, je fus surprise d'entendre l'ensemble des élèves s'indigner de quelque chose qu'avait dit le directeur. Un peu prise de court, je regardai mes amies autour :

– Quoi, quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pas de coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année ! s'indigna Joanna. On va manquer l'occasion de ridiculiser les Serpentards, ça craint !

Après un instant de réflexion, je haussai les épaules et sortit comme si c'était une évidence :

– Normal, si on accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, euh…

Instantanément toutes les têtes dans un mètre de rayon se tournèrent vers moi et c'est seulement alors que je compris que si je le savais, c'était uniquement parce que Morgan me l'avait dit. Je m'orientai donc vers cette dernière qui me regarda avec un énorme sourire en coin, le menton reposant dans la paume de sa main, le bras accoudé sur la table. Elle me fixait avec des yeux à moitié fermés, demi-lunes noires charmeuses. Elle fut toutefois elle-même surprise par l'irruption d'un homme par la porte principale de la Grande Salle.

Alastor Maugrey. Enfin, il semblait… Sans doute un des meilleures profs que j'aurai connu, enfin que j'aurais pu connaître, enfin, euh… Disons que c'est assez complexe. Comme si son entrée n'était pas assez incongrue, un éclair particulièrement puissant éclaira le visage de cet homme en même temps que l'ensemble de la salle. Il était assez âgé, pas très grand, avec des cheveux gris, un petit œil noir à droite et un grand œil pas du tout naturel bleu pétant. Je me tournai vers Morgan, qui d'habitude connaissait tout le monde. Je ne fus pas déçue, puisqu'elle lui adressa un regard noir sans toutefois s'énerver, les bras croisés sur son corps, comme si elle lui reprochait quelque chose sans le détester pour autant.

Tranquillement, dans le silence général, il alla s'asseoir à la place encore vacante. C'est alors seulement que Dumbledore nous le présenta :

– Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Le professeur Maugrey.

J'entendis plus loin Harry Potter glisser à son ami rouquin :

– Maugrey ? Maugrey Fol Œil ? Celui que ton père est allé aider ce matin ?

La présentation du professeur Maugrey n'enthousiasma pas grand monde puisque seuls Grizzly et Dumbledore applaudirent − et pour un bref instant seulement.

Ce fut seulement ensuite que Dumbledore nous annonça de but en blanc que nous allions recevoir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tonnerre d'exclamations étonnées, incrédules ou surexcitées. Cependant quelques personnes ne furent pas surprises.

Moi déjà, puisque j'étais au courant via Morgan. Cette dernière également, qui se tenait les bras croisés avec un sourire en coin. Je notai également que Drago et ses copains restaient flegmatiques. J'en déduisis qu'il leur avait tout déballer. Evidemment toutes mes amies furent surprises et Martin se permit même de pousser une sorte de cri de rage victorieux. Lui et les évènements de compétition ne faisaient qu'un, semblait-il.

Après un petit discours de présentation, Dumbledore nous laissa enfin l'opportunité de manger. Je notai au passage que Hermione refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit pour une raison obscure. Et il fut enfin temps de se coucher, ce que j'accueillis avec une grande satisfaction : j'étais épuisée.

Lorsque je sortis de la Grande Salle, je m'arrangeai pour me retrouver au niveau de Morgan. Emma Dobbs était encore sur elle et je pus entendre une de ses questions :

− C'est vrai que tu sais maîtriser les sortilèges impardonnables ? Hein, hein ?

− Lâche-moi, répondit Morgan en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire du mal à une protégée de Circé, mais si tu continues à me pomper l'air comme ça, je ne répond plus de rien, je t'assomme. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler ! Et si tu veux éviter les ennuis dans notre maison, tu devrais aussi m'éviter.

− Mais c'est toi avec qui je veux m'entendre ! répondit la petite première année avec un air excité.

− Alors arrête déjà ta technique « pot de colle ».

Elle sembla alors seulement remarquer que j'étais à proximité et jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à Emma, comme si elle était encore plus gênante avec moi à côté. La première année se tourna vers moi avec un air curieux et un peu méfiant. Je lui adressai un sourire et un salut, ce à quoi elle répondit poliment, et il fut temps de nous séparer pour rejoindre nos dortoirs respectifs.

Une nouvelle carte venait d'être jetée dans le jeu dans cette année. Après les jumeaux et Norrington, le rang « Serpentard » se dotait de cette mystérieuse Emma Dobbs. Et de cette encore plus mystérieuse Circé. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Je devais chercher.

C'est pourquoi le lendemain, alors que les cours commençaient tranquillement pour les paisibles deuxième années que nous étions, je passai la soirée dans la bibliothèque. Et la première référence que je trouvai fut ni plus ni moins dans le livre collector des cartes de Chocogrenouille où elle était représentée. Et la lumière fut. Circé était cette enchanteresse citée par Homère dans l'Odyssée. Je n'avais pas lu l'Odyssée − un pavé monstrueux − mais vu un dessin animé sur le sujet étant plus jeune. C'était une adepte des métamorphoses et des poisons qui avait notamment transformé les compagnons d'Ulysse, le héros de l'Odyssée, en cochons. Ulysse en réchappa avec l'aide du dieu Hermès et Circé en tomba amoureuse. Enfin bon, trêve de références historiques.

Je me rendis bien compte que la Circé dont parlait Morgan ne pouvait être cette Circé-là car elle devait être morte depuis un sacré bout de temps. S'agissait-il d'un nom de code ou de quelqu'un qui aurait hérité de ce nom par hommage ? Après tout, les noms de sorciers que j'avais croisé depuis ma première année avaient leur origine aussi bien dans l'antiquité que dans le Moyen-Age. Je me retirai donc de la bibliothèque en soupirant, l'air abattu puisque ce nom ne menait nulle part. Je pouvais demander à Morgan, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne voudrait pas me répondre. Je fus interceptée à la sortie par Joanna, adossée au mur.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais encore rester là-dedans, mes jambes n'en peuvent plus.

− Tu m'as suivie ? Tu n'avais qu'à entrer, tu sais…

− Là-dedans ? Il me faudrait une très très bonne raison.

Joanna n'était pas très amie avec les études en général et plus particulièrement les livres. Elle n'était pas une inculte pour autant.

− Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?

− Je faisais une petite recherche concernant une connaissance de Morgan.

− Ne va pas plonger dans les affaires des mangemorts, je t'en supplie, Maggy.

− Ne t'inquiète pas, Jo. Je ne rencontre même pas ces gens-là, je ne fais que m'informer.

− J'espère. Car une fois dans le collimateur, on en ressort plus. Mes parents savent ce que c'est et s'en plaignent tous le temps.

Je repensai soudain à Norrington et le fait qu'il m'aie vue avant que je ne parte. Si comme il le prétendait, il arrivait à entrer dans Poudlard pendant l'année, j'étais en mauvaise posture. Je ne doutais pas que Morgan le savait en s'en inquiétait, mais elle était trop fière pour afficher ce genre d'alarmisme. Elle attendrait que ça arrive et verrait à ce moment précis…

– Ca ira. Mais merci de t'en soucier. J'apprécie Morgan mais pas forcément son entourage. Notamment l'ensemble des Serpentards.

– Ouais et de ce que j'ai vu lors de la cérémonie de répartition, le cru de cet année promet. Va falloir remettre les petits à leur place maintenant qu'on est en deuxième année.

– Ah ouais carrément… Toi, tu montes d'une classe et tu te prends pour une grande. Peut-être que dans notre maison on ne nous fait pas ressentir la supériorité de l'âge, mais dans le monde Moldu en général et dans la maison Serpentard tu peux dire bonjour à la hiérarchie pure et simple.

Joanna me regarda de biais alors que nous nous dirigions vers la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle mit les mains dans les poches de sa robe et marmonna :

– Tu te prends trop la tête, Maggy, des fois.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Eh bien, je viens juste de sortir une sorte de blague, du second degré. Je n'irai pas faire la police chez les mini-Serpentards. Mais toi tu le prends au sérieux et en plus tu me fais la morale. Je t'adore, Maggy, parce que tu me comprends mieux que tout le monde. Mais fais gaffe, parce que tu risques de devenir lourde en montant sans cesse sur tes grands chevaux. Et je ne reste pas avec les gens lourds.

Je m'arrêtai sur place tandis que Joanna continuait en regardant le sol, mains dans les poches. Son discours avait été un peu confus et je n'étais pas sur de ce qu'elle me reprochait. Mais elle avait réussi à me faire prendre conscience du fait que je devais me calmer dans mes discours et démonstrations. Après tout je n'étais qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres – enfin je devais y ressembler. Attirer l'attention sur moi était dangereux pour moi-même, pour mes amies, et surtout pour Morgan. Je devais d'ailleurs avoir une discussion tranquille avec elle à propos du déroulement de cette année.

Les nuages étaient restés menaçants toute la journée mais le ciel s'était dégagé en soirée et le temps s'était adouci. Je pensai donc que Morgan avait rejoins son perchoir favori, c'est à dire l'esplanade au-dessus de Poudlard. Je ne me trompai pas puisqu'en arrivant près du faux tableau qui masquait la sortie, je fus enchantée par la voix mélodieuse d'une Morgan à la voix transformée. J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi pouvait ressembler le visage de la fille Ebony lorsqu'elle chantait avec ce timbre si pur, mais dès que quelqu'un s'approchait elle se taisait. Je ne l'ai jamais vue chanter en réalité. Aussi, afin de profiter un maximum de cette mélopée, je restai dans l'encadrement de l'esplanade à regarder sa silhouette assise sur la rambarde, la tête vers les étoiles. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait se rituel, mais je n'étais pour le coup pas plus curieuse que ça. L'entendre chanter avec les étoiles pour cadre me suffisait. Je me sentais bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée, hypnotisée par le chant, oubliant que j'avais froid. Mais finalement un courant d'air glacial dans mon cou me sortit de ma transe.

Je devais déjà avoir grillé le couvre-feu et je devais parler à Morgan. Je m'approchai donc.

« Eh bien, Finey ! Je t'attendais plus tôt !

– Tu étais certaine que j'allais venir ?

– On a sûrement plein de choses à se dire, et je suis sûre que tu as une foule de questions à l'esprit. Et à ce sujet je crains que tu ne m'aies entendu parler à la petite Emma Dobbs.

– Tu lis dans mes pensées. Il n'y avait pas que ça, mais en effet je me posais la question.

– Concernant Emma elle-même, c'est juste une gamine qui s'est mise à m'admirer. Une lubie comme toutes les jeunes filles en ont à son âge. Ca passera. Et je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut adorer quelqu'un comme moi.

– Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, Morgan, fis-je en m'accoudant à la balustrade.

Elle se raidit d'un coup, puis après quelques secondes et un léger bégaiement, dit :

– Oui, mais toi je sais pourquoi tu m'apprécies. On a vécu des choses ensembles, on s'est parlées. Emma ne sait rien de moi. Juste ce que Circé lui en a dit.

– A ce sujet…

– Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Morgan en se tournant vers moi avec un air sérieux. Je ne te dirai pas qui est Circé. Sache juste qu'elle est puissante et que je la respecte. Voilà. N'essaye pas de développer le sujet, tu sais comment je suis lorsque je m'énerve.

Aucune émotion dans la voix. J'avais déjà connu ça et ça me terrifiait toujours autant. Car lorsqu'elle avait cette voix froide, j'avais l'impression de me retrouver face à une fille sans pitié qui n'hésiterait pas à me faire du mal et qui y prendrait même du plaisir.

Elle respectait cette Circé. Morgan perdait peu à peu cette image de loup solitaire. Les jumeaux et maintenant cette mystérieuse sorcière, finalement elle n'était pas seule au monde. Ce qui me rendait un peu jalouse même si je n'aurais jamais voulu l'admettre.

– D'accord, je n'en demanderai pas plus. Et tu vas faire quoi avec cette Emma Dobbs ? Continuer à l'ignorer ? Ce ne serait pas sympa d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi parmi les Serpentards ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, Finey. Emma semble être une gentille fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait parmi les Serpentards, si ça se trouve elle y est juste parce qu'elle voulait se trouver près de moi. Tsss, quelles idées Circé a-t-elle bien pu lui mettre en tête ? Je n'aurais voulu qu'une personne à Serpentard, c'est toi, Finey.

Elle me regarda fixement avec un air neutre. Quant à moi j'étais un peu perdue face à cette phrase et encore plus déstabilisée par ce regard. Je me tournai vers la forêt interdite et bredouillai :

– Je… Désolé, ça n'a pas été le cas… Mais… Je ne te connaissais… Enfin, c'est comme ça, hein…

– Finey, si tu m'avais rencontré avant et si on avait sympathisé de la même façon, tu serais venue dans ma maison ? Tu aurais demandé au choixpeau de t'envoyer près de moi ?

Je serrai la rambarde, incapable de répondre. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi.

– De… De toute façon Morgan, je suis à Gryffondor maintenant.

Morgan frappa violemment la rambarde qui me fit sursauter et émit un grognement.

– Ca t'est si difficile de dire oui ? D'avouer que tu aurais eu aussi bien ta place parmi les sournois ?

– De quoi tu parles, Morgan ? fis-je en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

Même si je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir, je sentais que la conversation allait me mettre dans une position délicate. Une sorte de sixième sens. Morgan se pencha vers moi et susurra à mon oreille :

– J'ai l'intime conviction que si tu te lâchais, tu pourrais être comme moi, Margaret…

Je me crispai. Elle m'appelait par mon prénom. Je n'avais rien à lui répondre.

– Tu as du potentiel. Tu as de la force de caractère, je l'ai vu face aux Détraqueurs l'année dernière lorsque tu as réussi à te relever d'un coup. Tu n'es pas tellement axée sur les règles tant que ça ne transgresse pas ta morale à toi. Tu as perdu ton innocence tout comme moi.

Insidieusement, elle avait glissé son corps le long de la rambarde vers moi et à présent posait délicatement sa main gantée sur mon épaule en la massant doucement. Je frissonnai. Et ce n'était pas le froid.

– Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui te retient. Peut-être n'en sais-tu pas encore assez sur ce que peut faire la magie. Mais je peux t'apprendre.

La voix de Morgan était différente de d'habitude. Elle m'avait déjà forcé à faire des choses en me poussant un peu avec un ton railleur ou avec un ton autoritaire. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait utilisé sa voix chantante pour me parler. Une douce mélodie qui me touchait jusqu'au cœur. Je ne pouvais faire autre chose que regarder devant moi en serrant la rambarde de toutes mes forces.

– Laisse-moi t'enseigner les arcanes les plus sombres de la magie noire. Oublie ces cours qui ne t'apprendront jamais à te défendre par toi-même. Fais-moi confiance, et laisse-moi faire de toi une sorcière accomplie. Une sorcière puissante.

Ses lèvres devaient maintenant être à un centimètre de mon oreille. Son souffle léger atteignant mes tympans me donnait le tournis. J'étais perdue. La partie primaire de mon instinct m'incitait à lui dire « oui » sans concession. Mais Margaret Finey était trop terre-à-terre pour se laisser emporter par de telles paroles, aussi hypnotiques soient-elles. Sans doute était-ce du à ce que je _lui_ avait fait quatre ans auparavant, un événement qui me forçait à reprendre conscience dans n'importe quelle situation. Comme si je me réveillais, je me reculai d'un coup et lui tournai le dos, le souffle court.

– A quoi tu joues, Morgan ? Tu me testes encore ?

Morgan répondit tranquillement :

– Pas du tout. Je suis sincère. Je me disais juste que la mise en scène te pousserait à accepter plus vite. Visiblement, je t'ai cru trop manipulable. J'avoue mon erreur mais j'en suis contente. Cela veut dire que tu es encore plus forte que je ne le pensais.

Je mis un temps à répondre, rassemblant mes esprits.

– La magie noire… C'est la magie destructrice, non ?

– Et alors ?

– Je ne suis ici que pour apprendre les bases, Morgan. La vie dans le monde magique ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin pas assez pour que je m'implique si profondément dans la magie. Je ne veux pas m'enfoncer là-dedans. Je veux en finir vite avec ma scolarité et avec le moins d'ennuis possibles.

– Il est trop tard pour ça, Maggy. Tu t'es liée à moi. Norrington t'as vue. Tôt ou tard il te retrouveras…

Je me tournai vivement vers elle.

– Comment ? Mais… Je suis qu'une gamine qu'il a entrevue, qu'est-ce qu'il en a foutre de moi ?

– Il m'a vue avec toi, ça lui suffit comme raison pour te retrouver et te questionner. Pour se servir de toi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal. Je ne veux pas que quiconque dans les rangs de Voldemort puisse te faire du mal !

Elle s'était peu à peu enflammée, repassant du bon côté de la rambarde et serrant les poings à en faire crisser ses gants. Elle avait visiblement perdu son sang froid.

– Je veux te protéger d'eux Maggy, et je ferai tout ce que je peux ! Mais je ne suis pas… Il faut que tu apprennes à te protéger par toi-même, au cas où. Et je ne peux pour ça que te proposer ce à quoi mes parents étaient doués et ma marraine experte : faire mal. C'est une voie répugnante pour toi j'en suis certaine, mais tu peux surmonter ce dégoût et faire la magie noire tienne ! Tu dois acquérir ces pouvoirs !

Elle me regardait avec un air désespéré alors que sa voix était paradoxalement forte et convaincue. Pendant que nous parlions, des nuages s'étaient amassés et la pluie commença à nous tomber dessus. Ce qui ne troubla pas Morgan. Elle en avait fini avec ses explications. Maintenant elle voulait une réponse. J'avais en face de moi une Morgan sans masque.

Je fis dans ma tête un résumé de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Elle était mieux calée sur le sujet que moi, je ne pouvais donc que la croire. J'allais un jour où l'autre devoir faire face à un danger qui n'était rien de moins qu'un un apôtre de Voldemort. A un professionnel de la torture et du meurtre. Mon instinct me donnait deux alternatives : fuir ou devenir plus forte qu'eux. Et en regardant Morgan, la solution de la fuite s'évanouit de suite car je ne voulais pas la quitter. J'ouvris la bouche mais mis un certain temps à prononcer des mots.

– D'accord, Morgan. Apprends-moi ce que tu sais. »

Un sourire de soulagement illumina son visage à moitié caché par ses cheveux trempés et lentement, sans rien dire, elle vint me serrer contre sa poitrine avec force. Je ne pensai même pas à bouger, profitant de toute la ferveur avec laquelle Morgan me montrait tenir à moi. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur sans rajouter autre chose. Tandis que Morgan disparaissait de ma vue, je restai là un moment à supporter la pluie comme pour qu'elle me lave de quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était tout simplement la fatalité.

* * *

** I'mmmm crying in the raiiiin... Et là, encore, c'est presque joyeux. Le titre n'est pas là pour rien.**


	13. Délégations

**Par avance : Wow, la tronche de l'éditeur interne de fanfiction a subi une petite refonte. Bon après ça apporte pas grand chose, sinon un temps de DL plus long. Ca y est, le T7 de HP est sorti en français alleluia tout ça, faudra que je pense à le piquer à mon cousin quand il aura fini. Je ne me résoudrai de toute façon pas à acheter un livre relié à 25 euros. J'appelle ça du vol ou de l'exploitation marketing outrancière. C'est des malins chez Gallimard. Sinon, non, je ne suis pas mort. Même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Il faut dire qu'avant de pouvoir me lancer dans mon histoire propre je dois suivre le texte de JK et comme j'ai moyen le temps et l'envie de relire le T4 c'est lent. Mais j'ai vaincu et vous gagnez même un gros chapitre, qui va faire entrer en scène deux nouveaux personnages non prévus au début de ce tome mais qui au final vont m'être bien utiles. Et puis j'ai ma petite fierté de frenchie, fallait que j'en invente hein... Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

DELEGATIONS – JEAN-BAPTISTE & SVETLANA

Je ne dormis pas bien la nuit suivante. Je mis d'abord un bon bout de temps à m'endormir, repensant aux mots que Morgan avait prononcé avec sérieux et qui signifiaient bien des problèmes. Puis je fis un cauchemar qui me donna des sueurs froides. Je me retrouvai face à _lui_ mais dans mon dos se trouvait également Norrington. Et les deux s'approchaient de moi tandis que j'avais les pieds englués dans le sol. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre… Ni baguette, ni arme à feu. Finalement je m'étais réveillée lorsque les deux avaient posé en même temps leur main sur mes épaules et j'avais poussé un bref cri d'effroi. Ce qui avait réveillé Mélanie – ou en tout cas attiré son attention. Elle me chuchota :

« Ca va, Maggy ?

– Je… Ca ira, c'était un cauchemar quoi…

J'étais en nage, je m'extirpai donc de mes draps pour m'asseoir sur le lit, revoyant leurs deux visages. Mélanie se redressa. Elle ne souriait pas mais avait une voix douce :

– Ca arrive à tout le monde, oui. C'était violent ?

– Euh… Pas mal, pour tout dire.

Je n'allais pas lui donner plus de détail. Personne ne devait savoir pour mon secret. Quant à Norrington… Inutile de l'affoler. Mélanie descendit de son lit avec une extrême discrétion pour ne pas réveiller Ginger en-dessous.

– Tu veux encore dormir, Maggy ?

– Ben…

Je regardai la montre que je gardai sur ma table de chevet.

– Il est seulement deux heures du matin. Si je veille je suis bonne pour des cernes de deux kilomètres.

Mélanie regarda brièvement par la fenêtre puis me fixa sans toujours avoir d'expression. Elle était éclairée par la lune et dans sa légère robe de nuit blanche, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Elle finit par s'approcher de moi, m'allongea sur les draps et se coucha juste à côté de moi avant de se lover contre moi. Elle chuchota en fermant les yeux :

– Tu n'arriverais pas à te rendormir seule. Je vais t'aider. »

Je haussai d'abord les sourcils puis voyant qu'elle avait vraiment l'attention de dormir avec moi, je remis les draps par-dessus nous et cherchai le sommeil. Elle ne mentait pas, mes idées noires semblaient aussi lointaines qu'elle était proche. Je m'endormis paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, je fus la première à me réveiller et je secouai Mélanie pour qu'elle fasse de même. Je n'avais pas bien compris son geste de la veille, même si apparemment il ne s'agissait que de m'aider à trouver le repos. De fait, je n'avais pas très envie que Jo et Ginny nous voient dans le même lit. Ce qu'elle comprit visiblement puisqu'elle sauta du lit, ayant retrouvé son habituel sourire. Je me grattai la nuque en me demandant ce que cette fille avait de particulier. Car assurément Mélanie cachait quelque chose. Tout comme moi. Tout comme Joanna. Tout comme Morgan…

La sincérité n'était pas de mise à Poudlard. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Ce début d'année tranquille fut l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec le professeur Maugrey. Assurément il ne suivait pas le programme scolaire. Il faisait sans cesse étalage du panel de sorts qu'il possédait et qui permettait de se défendre voire de riposter. Et il comptait bien nous en enseigner quelques-uns. C'était un paranoïaque qui voyait le mal partout et tenait à ce que nous combattions ce mal avec fougue. Quelle pédagogie que d'apprendre à de jeunes adolescents à se battre… Il bannissait toutefois la magie noire de ce qu'il nous enseignait, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise en pensant aux projets de Morgan.

En parlant d'elle, je lui demandai après deux semaines de cours ce qu'elle pensait de ce professeur alors que nous étions seules dans un couloir. Elle me regarda un moment avec un regard neutre puis s'approcha de la plus proche fenêtre pour regarder au dehors.

« Je pense que nous ne pourrions pas trouver meilleur professeur dans ce domaine. En plus il a transformé Malefoy en fouine, ça m'a bien fait marrer. Dommage, c'était pour défendre Potter alors qu'on allait avoir droit à un sympathique petit duel… Mais bon, Malefoy avait essayé de frapper dans le dos et ça a eu le don de me faire sortir le plus naturellement du monde ma baguette avec l'intention de corriger ce petit con. Maugrey a été plus rapide. Enfin bon… A côté de son indéniable compétence…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. J'allai la rejoindre à la fenêtre.

– Oui ? Tu ne le connaîtrais pas, des fois ?

– Tu as deviné.

– Je commence à avoir l'habitude que tu connaisses tout le monde.

Morgan eut un rire quelque peu ironique.

– Ouais… Le truc c'est que Maugrey a… fait du tort à ma famille. Je ne peux pas blâmer son action, mais… Je ne peux pas l'apprécier non plus.

– Tu ne me diras pas plus précisément ce qu'il a fait ?

– Je… Je ne suis pas prête, Finey. Je veux garder ça pour moi. Tu vois, mes parents sont un sujet que je préfère éviter avec qui que ce soit, y compris avec Nat et Isa qui savent parfaitement ce qui leur est arrivé. Faut croire que je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré. Donc concernant Fol Œil, sache que même si j'apprécie son personnage, j'aurais toujours de la rancœur à son égard.

– Tu comptes lui faire quelque chose ?

– Non, pour deux raisons. L'une, c'est que ce sont les mangemorts mes cibles prioritaires. La deuxième c'est que Fol Œil pourrait très bien me mettre au tapis et me causer des ennuis. Sache ceci, Finey : je ne m'en prendrais jamais à un prof de cette école. Déjà parce que ce sont tous de puissants mages, et aussi parce que derrière les profs, il y a Dumblie… Et qu'on n'embête pas Dumblie.

J'eus un sourire sincère et acquiesçai.

– C'est compris. Tu sais que tu es en train de démonter ton image de solitaire violente et égoïste ?

Morgan eut un énorme sourire en coin et me regarda de coin de l'œil, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre.

– Sans doute… Et c'est pour ça que je vais aller taper quelques Gryffondors pour reconstruire mon image. Manquerait plus que tu me trouves gentille.

Elle s'en alla sans perdre son sourire en coin. Je partis dans une autre direction mais à reculons pour lui crier :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, va ! Tu restes la terrifiante Morgan Ebony pour moi ! J'en tremble encore !

Morgan se retourna vers moi avec un air clairement amusé.

– Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Finey, je crois que c'est encore pire ! »

Et après que chacune d'entre nous eut gloussé, nous nous séparâmes. Mon sourire fut quelque peu effacé lorsque je revis brièvement cette Morgan froide ainsi que cette autre Morgan au rictus malsain, deux autres Morgan qui n'attendaient que de se montrer. Peut-être était-ce là ce que Dumbledore attendait de moi… Que je les empêche de faire surface.

Je pris le rythme scolaire tranquillement. Cette seconde année avait tout comme la première ce parfum de colonie de vacances, à ceci près que je connaissais bien les locaux maintenant. Je parlais à Morgan de temps à autres et à peu près une fois par semaine nous nous retrouvions sur l'esplanade pour parler. J'avais décidé d'éviter les sujets délicats afin de commencer en douceur l'année avant l'arrivée des deux autres écoles. Les Serpentards se retrouvant avec nous en Potions et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je côtoyai Peter Evily qui ne cessait de me lancer des regards clairement haineux. Cependant jamais il n'osa s'approcher. Sans doute cela avait-il un rapport avec le bleu qu'il avait eu au front juste après notre arrivée à Poudlard et que j'avais attribué à mon ange gardien.

Mi-octobre, un panonceau fut affiché dans le hall d'entrée qui indiquait que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveraient le 30 octobre à 18 heures. Lorsque j'allai le consulter accompagnée de mes amis, mon oreille fut attirée par une petite voix excitée.

« Quel dommage que Morgan ne puisse participer à ce tournoi… Elle gagnerait à coup sûr.

Je me tournai vers la voix en même temps que Joanna et nous vîmes Emma Dobbs lire le panneau avec des yeux brillants. Joanna me glissa :

– C'est pas celle qui colle presque tout le temps Ebony ?

– Si, c'est elle…

– Tu devrais pas aller lui parler ?

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Ben… Elle peut peut-être t'apprendre des choses sur Ebony. Et puis elle a une bonne tronche.

– Depuis quand tu m'encourages à aller parler à des Serpentards ?

– Depuis que la Serpentard en question n'a pas l'air très appréciée de ses camarades…

Elle accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de la tête et je constatai alors qu'effectivement la remarque d'Emma avait agacé plus d'une personne même si nul ne fit de commentaire.

– Je devrais peut-être lui dire d'être plus discrète, je crois que ça énerverait davantage Morgan si Dobbs était rejetée par sa faute…

– Alors vas-y, établis le contact. Euh… Attends quand même que les autres sournois soient partis.

J'écoutai son conseil et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle partit seule dans une direction que je la suivis avant de l'interrompre dans un escalier qui se déplaçait.

– Eh, toi, attends !

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air plus inquiet que méchant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, la Gryffondor ? Fais attention, je connais des gens qui peuvent facilement me défendre.

– Oui, justement, je crois qu'on a une amie commune…

– Hein ?

– Je connais bien Morgan. Depuis l'année dernière.

Elle me fixa alors avec des yeux plein de jalousie.

– Comment Morgan Ebony pourrait-elle se lier d'amitié avec une Gryffondor ?

– C'est une longue histoire, mais tu dois me croire. Et ne prends pas cet air jaloux.

– Mais je ne suis pas jalouse du tout.

Dans son regard et son ton elle l'était complètement. Je n'avais jamais vu ça transparaître autant. Je devais apaiser la situation et je ne voyais qu'un moyen de le faire. Il fallait juste espérer que la petite Emma, onze ans, avait un peu de jugeote et n'était pas trop de mauvaise foi.

– Ecoute, on peut s'entendre. Je t'ai vue tourner autour de Morgan et on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle te porte beaucoup d'attention.

Emma s'empourpra et regarda le sol avec un air contrit. Je poursuivis :

– Je peux t'aider à faire en sorte qu'elle t'accepte mieux. Mais pour ça, tu dois m'écouter et ne pas me voir comme une adversaire ou je ne sais quoi.

Emma représentait un schéma typique d'enfant capricieuse en ce qui concernait Morgan. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à deviner qu'il suffisait que je lui dise être « l'amie » de la fille Ebony pour qu'elle me voit comme une concurrente. Encore un avantage de… l'avance sur mon temps, si je puis dire. Je connaissais quelques psychologies simples.

La fille aux cheveux hirsutes – un peu comme ceux d'Hermione – me toisa un moment puis se détendit pour enfin acquiescer. Visiblement, elle avait un tant soit peu de jugeote.

– D'accord. C'est vrai que j'en ai un peu marre qu'elle m'ignore ou grogne quand je l'approche. Je suis si embêtante ?

– Hum… Ca vient plutôt de Morgan, fis-je avec un sourire gêné. Elle ne cherche pas vraiment d'amis et elle ne s'adapte pas à la présence des autres. Il faut que ce soit elle qui t'accueille en gros… Ca s'est plus ou moins passé comme ça pour moi, même si maintenant la situation est peut-être un peu différente. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Il faut qu'elle vienne vers moi ?

– Voilà. Contente-toi de la saluer sans plus, et je suis certaine qu'elle va changer d'attitude. J'essaierai un peu de parler de toi à Morgan, afin de… Te faire mieux voir.

Elle acquiesça dans un sourire.

– Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Margaret Finey…

– Et moi Emma Dobbs.

– Je sais, fis-je avec un sourire en coin, je t'ai vu à la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

– Oh, d'accord.

Une question me vint alors à l'esprit. Elle trahissait la volonté de Morgan, mais peu importait, elle n'était pas là.

– Au fait, tu connaîtrais une certaine Circé ?

Emma plissa les yeux.

– C'est Morgan qui t'as parlé d'elle ?

– Euh… Ouais…

Elle renifla, hésita puis secoua violemment la tête comme résistant à une tentation.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de parler d'elle, surtout pas à une Gryffondor. Si Morgan ne t'en a pas dit plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. On reste sur l'accord qu'on vient de passer, d'accord ?

Deuxième défaite pour savoir qui était cette mystérieuse Circé. Quoique la bataille n'était pas terminée.

– Attends, tu peux au moins me dire si c'est un membre de ta famille ou de celle de Morgan, ou je ne sais pas…

Emma se massa les poignets un moment puis finit par admettre :

– D'accord, pour t'éclairer un peu, Circé n'est pas une de nos parentes. C'est une sorte de mentor.

– Pour toi et Morgan ?

– Pas pour nous, non… Euh, on va arrêter là. Fais ce que tu as dis, hein… Salut ! »

Et elle partit en courant, désirant visiblement que je ne la suive pas. Je n'allais pas bêtement insister, j'avais déjà eu un semblant d'information. Vraiment un semblant… Emma ne paraissait au final pas s'avérer quelqu'un d'embêtant et le courant pouvait circuler entre nous. Je rentrai à la salle commune en imaginant toutes sortes de théories sur l'identité de Circé.

Le jour de l'arrivée des délégations étrangères, il régnait dans le château le genre d'atmosphère que je déteste : l'excitation. J'avais été gâtée l'année dernière grâce aux matchs de Quidditch et c'était pire avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A part Ginger qui n'extériorisait quasiment jamais rien, tous mes amis montraient leur impatience à voir arriver les français et les gens de l'Europe de l'Est. Ce qui n'était pas pour me ravir. Joanna se moqua gentiment de moi plusieurs fois quant à mon manque d'enthousiasme.

En réalité j'avais hâte de voir des magiciens venus d'ailleurs. Peut-être étaient-ils moins coincés ? Ou encore plus ? Qui plus était, je n'avais pas encore vu des gens d'autres pays, magiciens ou non. J'étais donc aussi impatiente que les autres mais le brouhaha ambiant me mettait les nerfs et je me montrais maussade. Je ne croisai pas Morgan ce jour-là et pourtant j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ce remue-ménage. Finalement le soir, alors que les cours s'étaient finis plus tôt au grand plaisir de notre classe qui échappa à une demi-heure d'Histoire de la Magie, nous nous rassemblâmes dans le parc près du lac, en rang d'oignons selon nos années et nos maisons. Je me retrouvai alors avec juste devant moi le dénommé Denis Crivey, un petit être surexcité et sautillant sur place en attendant de voir arriver les délégations. J'avais à mes côtés une Joanna qui essayait de savoir lesquels des deux classes elle allait le mieux supporter et une Mélanie qui ne cessait d'avoir des petits rires en écoutant les commentaires des élèves alentours. Je l'observai un moment. Elle n'avait plus ce visage inexpressif qu'elle avait cette nuit où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je me demandai si comme Morgan elle avait plusieurs visages, pour finalement en arriver à la conclusion que Mélanie avait simplement qu'un secret qu'elle cachait bien. C'était une simple hypothèse toutefois.

Dumbledore était non loin de nous et fit remarquer que Beauxbâton arrivait. Tout le monde regarda de toute part en l'air, imaginant toutes sortes de véhicules de transport pour l'école française. Un élève finit par pointer du doigt quelque chose en l'air qui en se rapprochant se trouva être un carrosse géant, de la taille d'une maison. Haussant un sourcil, j'ajoutai dans ma base de donnée des bizarreries magiques ce magnifique édifice tirés par de gros chevaux sans ailes mais sacrément baraqués. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds sortit du carrosse par une porte au bas et déplia avec quelques difficultés un marchepied pour permettre de rejoindre le sol du parc. C'est alors qu'apparut Madame Maxime, qui portait bien son nom. Taille maximale. Cette femme était, je l'appris par Morgan plus tard, en partie géante de race, ce qui expliquait sa carrure et sa hauteur surnaturelle. Du reste elle avait un beau visage et une stature élégante. Après qu'elle ait échangé quelques mots avec notre Directeur, les élèves de Beauxbâtons sortirent à leur tour, emmitouflés dans des cache-nez pour la plupart. Ils semblaient se les cailler mais ce n'était pas étonnant vu leur robe de soie bleue qu'ils portaient en octobre… Ils se massèrent autour de Madame Maxime en grelottant. Je remarquai qu'ils devaient tous être proche de la majorité ou l'avoir dépassée – j'entends par là la majorité civile. Le cache-nez de l'un d'eux partit soudain à cause d'un coup de vent dans notre direction et j'eus la chance de me le prendre dans la tronche. Personne au premier rang n'avait réagis pour essayer de l'attraper. Je humai le textile : il était imprégné d'un parfum masculin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. Lorsqu'après un temps à respirer les senteurs de l'écharpe, je le retirai de devant mes yeux, je vis le jeune homme qui avait déplié le marchepied. Il avait bien les cheveux blonds mais les racines étaient noires. Ses yeux étaient d'un azur éclatant et son visage un petit peu bronzé. Il tendit la main par-dessus un première année en souriant et j'eus l'impression que le soleil avait percé les nuages tant ma peau se réchauffa. Il dit avec un accent français à trancher au couteau :

« Merci d'avoir « rattrapé » mon vêtement. Tu peux me le rendre, je te prie ?

– Euh… Aucun problème.

Je lui rendis son habit et il me fit un clin d'œil malicieux en remettant le cache-nez.

– Il ne fait pas chaud ici.

– Si vous restez jusqu'à l'hiver, vous allez souffrir, fit Joanna avec un sourire en coin. On va vous réexpédier en France sous forme de glaçons.

Le français rit de bon cœur.

– Pas moi en tout cas. Je viens des Alpes, on a l'habitude des basses températures.

Il se tourna vers moi.

– Merci encore. A une prochaine.

Il me fit un large sourire, encore un clin d'œil et partit. J'étais assez troublée. Il ne pouvait pas me draguer, je n'avais que 12 ans… Alors que venait-il de faire ? Faisant quelques connexions dans mon esprit, je me tournai vers Morgan plus loin. Celle-ci fixait le blond avec des yeux assassins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi et détourne la tête avec un air indifférent. Quand je repense à sa tête aujourd'hui, elle était vraiment mignonne à cacher si mal ce qui était pourtant si évident. Le problème était que moi non plus je ne voulais pas admettre une certaine chose.

Finalement Durmstrang arriva à son tour. Un bateau-hôtel géant sortit des profondeurs du lac et rejoignit la côte. Une passerelle s'abaissa sur le rivage pour laisser sortir un homme d'origine caucasienne aux cheveux d'argents, assez mince et emmitouflé dans des peaux. Il avait le visage particulièrement étiré. D'après son âge, il ne pouvait qu'être le directeur de Durmstrang. Tous ceux qui suivaient derrière se trouvaient dans le même tranche d'âge que les élèves de Beauxbâtons et étaient pour la plupart des hommes. Ils arboraient eux aussi des peaux assez conséquentes. Ils ne paraissaient pas particulièrement sympathiques et regardaient les élèves de Poudlard avec méfiance. En revanche ils regardaient le château avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Notre directeur et celui d'Orient se firent une accolade chaleureuse et parlèrent un peu avant que nous soyons tous invités à rentrer dans le château. Et ce n'était pas pour nous déplaire. En la voyant grelotter sans se plaindre, je me plaçai dans le dos de Ginger et me mis à lui frotter le dos avec assiduité.

– Hey ma petite Ginny il faut pas rester comme ça sans bouger. »

Elle était restée droite comme un i lorsque les délégations étaient arrivées et ne portait rien d'autre qu'une robe légère sous sa robe d'école. Elle était rouge aux joues et pour toute réponse me sourit avec gêne, les yeux baissés. De par mon petit massage dans le dos, nous prîmes du retard et nous retrouvâmes au niveau des élèves de Durmstrang. L'un d'eux, ne regardant visiblement pas devant lui, nous rentra dedans. J'eus tout le mal du monde à rester debout tandis que la frêle Ginger alla choir la tête dans l'herbe sans un bruit. La personne responsable de tout ceci, un jeune homme aux épaules et au visage carré, se lança dans des excuses en Russe tout en hissant d'une main Ginger sur ses pieds. Une fille avec un cure-dent dans la bouche s'avança vers nous et traduisit non sans un fort accent :

– Mon camarade est désolé de ce qui vient de se passer, c'est ce qu'il essaye de dire. Il était trop occupé à regarder votre magnifique château. Chez nous, il tombe en ruine.

– Vous maîtrisez bien l'anglais.

– Ma mère est canadienne. Je suis bilingue et tous mes camarades comptent sur moi pour leur apprendre l'anglais… La chance… Ah, mais, je ne me suis pas présentée.

Elle me tendit la main.

– Svetlana Andropova, élève de dernière année de Durmstrang.

Je la pris et elle la serra à m'en faire craquer les jointures. Je bégayai :

– Euh… Margaret Finey, deuxième année à Poudlard. Et ma camarade de classe s'appelle Ginger Anderson.

Elle serra la main de Ginger mais devant la fragilité apparente de celle-ci se contenta de serrer très peu.

– Excuse mon camarade. Les élèves de Durmstrang sont un peu rudes dans l'ensemble.

Tout en parlant nous nous avançâmes vers la Grande Salle, au milieu des élèves de Durmstrang qui parlaient dans des dialectes qui nous étaient incompréhensibles. Ginger secoua vivement la tête.

– Ce… Ce n'est rien. Ca peut arriver.

Svetlana eut un sourire en coin en regardant Ginger du coin de l'œil. Il faut dire que Ginger faisait quelques centimètres de moins que moi et cette Svetlana était grande, un peu plus que Morgan encore. Elle avait des cheveux blonds pâles et des yeux bleus glacés. Du reste elle avait un joli visage, mais un cou et des épaules assez peu féminins.

Tout le monde alla s'asseoir pour dîner, les Beauxbâtons avec les Serdaigle et les Durmstrang avec les Serpentard. Je pus ainsi voir le dénommé Jean-Baptiste se mettre à faire de l'œil à Fran qui le repoussait en riant, tandis que Svetlana se retrouvait à côté de Morgan. Les deux femmes se regardèrent longuement, visage impassible contre visage impassible, puis elles acquiescèrent de concert pour se saluer. Cela ressemblait surtout à une sorte d'acceptation tacite de la présence de l'autre, une marque de respect en somme. Je commençai à penser que l'univers de la magie présentait beaucoup de femmes peu féminines : d'abord Morgan, puis Elektra Silvery, puis la mère de Martin, et enfin Svetlana… Toutes plus ou moins des garçons manqués – il serait plus juste de dire que leur féminité ne se voyait pas dans leur comportement…

Après qu'il ait fait les présentations, Dumbledore fit amener par Rusard un reliquaire qui contenait une sorte de coupe évoquant la forme supposée du Saint-Graal. Nous apprîmes qu'il s'agissait de la Coupe de Feu et qu'elle allait choisir pour chacune des trois écoles un champion qui affronterait diverses épreuves. Il insista sur l'engagement que représentait le fait de mettre son nom dans la coupe. Tous ceux qui avaient dix-sept ans ou plus pouvaient mettre leur nom avec celui de leur école dans la coupe. Ce qui m'excluait mais je n'aurais même pas eu un soupçon d'envie d'y participer. L'année promettait assez comme ça. Morgan ne pouvait donc pas non plus mettre son nom. En me tournant vers elle, je la vis raconter quelque chose avec un air exaspéré à sa voisine de table, Svetlana. Celle-ci semblait compatir. Je supposai qu'elle se plaignait de pouvoir y participer.

D'un autre côté je compatissais aussi. Au vu des aptitudes conseillées par Dumbledore pour participer, elle avait toutes ses chances : elle était forte, elle était courageuse, elle avait des connaissances, elle était maligne… En fait, elle était tout simplement dangereuse si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle était malhonnête et n'en faisait qu'à sa guise.

Il fut ensuite temps de réintégrer nos chambres. Je pus voir Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, et Maugrey échanger des regards noirs, puis alors que je passais la porte, je fus tour à tour accostée par « J-B » comme l'appelaient ses camarades dans cette langue compliquée qu'était le français, et Svetlana. Tous deux me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Je supposai donc qu'ils dormaient dans leurs moyens de transport respectifs.

Cette soirée agitée me cloua au lit et je m'endormis rapidement, sans problèmes. J'avais oublié Norrington.

* * *

**J'avoue que Jean-Baptiste c'est un peu vieux, mais Fleur, honnêtement, c'est encore plus con. Sans compte que JK nous fait passer pour des précieux dégénérés. C'est pas avec HP que les français vont se refaire une fierté. (Ah si y a Nicolas Flamel quand même...)**


	14. Un de trop

**Par avance : Eh oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai maintenant dépassé le stade où je devais me soucier de ce qui se passait dans le bouquin. L'aventure va donc prendre une trame indépendante, du moins pour une bonne partie. Je vois des gens partout avec ce tome au prix exorbitant qu'est le septième. Je dois avouer qu'ayant lu un peu à la va vite le tome en anglais et ayant récupéré quelques spoilers par ci par là, je n'ai pas tout compris de l'intrigue avec Rogue, qui est quand même la pire à spoiler. Pire que le destin de Harry et de loin. Lily Evans me semble désormais un personnage bien plus intéressant qu'avant, qui n'est pas sans me rappeler une certaine petite issue de Moldus lol. On va dire que je me la pète, mais bon je le vois comme ça. J'ai créé deux nouveaux persos, ça en fait encore davantage me direz-vous, mais ce n'est pas tant que ça, regardez : on a Maggy, Morgan, le trio des copines, Martin, Emma, Isa et Nat, les familles respectives de Maggy et ses amies, Fran, les deux étrangers et voilà. D'autres viendront mais je suis assez habitué à la gestion de bibles de persos. Ca ne s'éparpillera pas. **

**Tiens j'ai appris que JK avait révélé que Dumbledore était gay. Grand bien lui fasse, de toute façon il est mort. Du coup je culpabilise beaucoup moins pour mon slash haha...**

* * *

UN DE TROP – MORGAN

L'intégralité des élèves des écoles invitées avait mis leurs noms dans la Coupe. Concernant Poudlard c'était plus sporadique, mais en toute logique car il ne s'agissait pas d'une délégation. Je ne fis pas bien attention à qui avait mis son nom. Je sus que les jumeaux Weasley avaient lamentablement échoué dans leur tentative de déjouer la barrière d'âge mise en place par Dumbledore. Morgan était là et s'était contentée de me dire :

« Crétins… Essayer de duper Dumbledore. C'est vraiment des comiques ces rouquins. »

Vint ensuite le festin d'Halloween, qui fut long pour beaucoup. En effet, tous les élèves trépignaient d'impatience, guettant la coupe de feu de laquelle jaillissait une flamme bleue. Nous allions enfin connaître le nom des trois champions. Et je m'en fichais un peu. L'effervescence continuelle continuait de me miner et je ne disais littéralement plus rien. Agacée par les babillages incessants de ma table, je me tournai de l'autre côté avec mon assiette dans la main. Fran se trouvait juste derrière et j'en profitai pour lui tapoter l'épaule et lui demander :

« Tu as mis ton nom là-dedans ?

Elle voulut rire alors qu'elle avait un morceau de poulet dans la gorge et faillit s'étouffer. Après avoir repris sa respiration elle dit avec un sourire amusé :

– Tu me vois là-dedans, toi ? Je n'ai pas les tripes pour ça, et je préfère bosser cette année en compagnie d'Al, tranquillement, histoire d'entrevoir quelques projets d'avenir. Après les ASPIC, finies les études, il va falloir faire rentrer l'argent.

– Tu vas faire quoi finalement ?

– Mmh, je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Ouvrir une boutique de potions me semble une bonne idée, mais il faudra trouver des investisseurs.

– Et la bijouterie familiale ?

– Mon frère vient de rentrer du Brésil.

– J'ignorais que tu avais un frère…

– Un très grand frère. Il a la trentaine. Il a voulu tenter sa chance au pays de la samba, mais il n'a réussi qu'à ramener un peu d'argent, rien de solide. Du coup, il va s'occuper de la bijouterie. Cette année il fait un stage intensif avec mes parents qui ont un petit peu peur qu'il gère les affaires à la brésilienne – un peu n'importe comment en fait.

– Ah d'accord… Donc tout va bien avec Aloysius ?

– Ecoute, j'ai l'air d'aller mal, ma petite Maggy ?

J'eus un grand sourire en coin.

– Tout sauf mal.

– Voilà ! L'avenir s'annonce lumineux si j'y mets un peu du mien, donc pas de Tournoi pour moi !

J'acquiesçai et elle se concentra de nouveau sur son repas. Je me retournai vers la table avec un air sombre. Un avenir lumineux pour Fran, hein… Aux dires de Morgan, c'était l'inverse pour moi. Le repas se termina sans que je mange beaucoup. Puis Dumbledore s'avança vers la coupe avec un air enthousiaste. La foule repue retint son souffle alors que la coupe se mettait à rougeoyer et qu'un premier nom sortit sous la forme d'un papier noirci.

– Viktor Krum !

Ce fut donc l'homme à la tête carré et aux sourcils broussailleux, la star du Quidditch, qui était appelé à devenir le champion de Durmstrang. Il avait l'air vaillant mais pas très vif, un peu bourrin… La moitié du profil idéal donc. Karkaroff semblait aux anges tandis que les camarades de Krum étaient blasés au possible, Svetlana levant même les yeux au ciel. Le deuxième bout de papier sortit.

– Fleur Delacour !

La concernée se leva d'un bond tout en envoyant valser ses cheveux derrière elle – cheveux qu'elle avait très beaux d'ailleurs. En fait, cette fille était vraiment belle, avec cet hypnotisme qu'ont les vélanes, mais son air perpétuellement précieux gâchait tout pour moi et mon sourcil était pris d'un tic dès qu'elle mettait ses cheveux en arrière. La réaction de ses camarades fut différente des élèves de Durmstrang : certains avaient vraiment l'air abattus, certaines pleuraient. Jean-Baptiste au contraire paraissait rassuré, levant la tête vers le haut en inspirant et expirant profondément. Tout montrait qu'il l'avait échappée belle. En d'autres termes il ne voulait pas participer au Tournoi. Fleur vint se mettre à côté de son adversaire sans le regarder.

– Cedric Diggory !

La coupe avait donc choisi chez Poudlard un Poufsouffle, ce qui ne plut pas aux autres maisons. Mais tous applaudirent, moi y compris. Cedric contrairement à son homologue bulgare semblait vaillant, robuste, mais aussi intelligent, avec un sourire ravageur. C'était un beau gosse de septième année qui avait tout pour plaire. Le futur s'annonçait pour lui aussi radieux. Mais malheureusement pour lui…

– Harry Potter ! »

Alors que Cédric et ses deux adversaires avaient rejoins la salle d'à côté, un autre papier était sorti. Le silence s'était fait et même lorsque le nom fut prononcé, il n'y eut pas plus de bruit. Je me tournai vers l'intéressé qui avait l'air tout sauf à l'aise. Il était abasourdi et courbé. Dumbledore insista sur son nom et Harry finit par le rejoindre puis passer dans la salle d'à côté. Ce fut alors un concert de chuchotements et je me tournai vivement vers Morgan qui me regardait déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua lentement la tête pour me signifier que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Les élèves furent ensuite invités à regagner les dortoirs immédiatement. Je m'orientai l'air de rien vers Morgan et tout en marchant, nous nous parlâmes discrètement.

« Morgan, c'est quoi ça à ton avis ?

– Ce n'est pas Potter. Il ne pourrait pas déjouer l'enchantement de Dumbledore. Quelqu'un l'a fait à sa place.

– Il aurait demandé à quelqu'un ?

– Vu la tronche qu'il a tirée, j'en doute. Et puis même si Potter bafouent parfois le règlement, il n'irait pas faire quelque chose d'aussi gros et dont tout le monde serait au courant. Crois-moi, il ne va pas aimer sa situation.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Pour l'heure, on peut juste se demander qui a fait ça et dans quel but…

– Quelqu'un de chez Voldemort ?

– L'action visible n'est pas vraiment le truc des mangemorts. Engager Potter dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va attirer tous les regards sur lui. Il va être surveillé de près par Dumbledore et Croupton.

– Il se peut qu'il soit exclu du Tournoi ?

– Les règles sont les règles, Finey. Les écoles qui ont participé à ce tournoi ont changé avec les années, et même leur nombre a des fois été différent. A mon avis… Il est désigné et pour de bon. On parlera de ça plus tard. Une semaine chargée s'annonce pour moi.

– Beaucoup de boulot ?

– Moui…

Elle se gratta la nuque, ce qui me fit tiquer.

– Un truc ayant un rapport avec Circé ?

Elle se crispa et me regarda avec agacement.

– Finey, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur elle. Lâche-moi la grappe ! »

Et elle se détourna de moi pour rejoindre ses dortoirs.

Je décidai d'aller faire un tour sur l'esplanade. Je me retrouvai seule, Morgan ayant visiblement décidé de rester à l'intérieur. Il faisait froid, mais c'était un coup de fouet qui me remit les idées en place. Au final, la présence de Potter dans le tournoi m'importait peu et j'aurais eu du mal à en savoir plus. En revanche, je voulais absolument en apprendre davantage sur Circé. En fixant la lune presque nouvelle, je frappai la paume de ma main avec mon poing. C'était décidé, j'allais consacrer la semaine à venir à en découvrir plus sur Circé. J'avais sûrement raté quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Lorsque je rentrai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, transie par le froid, j'eus la surprise désagréable de tomber sur une fête en l'honneur de Potter. Honneur dont visiblement il ne voulait pas. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux. Mais personne ne voyait Harry pour ce qu'il ressentait. Non c'était un garçon-objet, idole de toute une maison, symbole malgré lui. Je comprenais les dires de Morgan à présent. La vie de Harry n'allait pas être simple.

Le lendemain matin, alors que je petit-déjeunais, quelque chose se mit à picorer ma tête et en écartant brusquement la tête, je découvris un petit corbeau en parchemin qui semblait animé de sa propre volonté. Mais lorsque je le pris au creux de ma main, il se déplia d'un coup et je pus lire la belle écriture de Morgan :

« Samedi matin, 7 heures, esplanade, entraînement »

Je me tournai vers la table des Serpentard. Aucune trace de Morgan. En revanche Svetlana me vit et leva sa tasse à mon attention avant de me rejoindre. Ginger s'écarta quelque peu lorsque la russe approcha, tandis que les autres me regardaient en haussant les sourcils.

« _Priviet_, Maggy ! Bien dormi ?

– Ca peut aller… Toi en revanche…

De près c'était flagrant, ses cernes étaient prononcées et ses paupières vacillaient de temps à autres. Elle soupira :

– Fête en l'honneur de Krum hier soir dans le vaisseau. Vodka indispensable. J'ai évité la gueule de bois, mais certains de mes camarades sont encore au lit. Ah, Krum… Le héros de Durmstrang ! Qui d'autre que lui !

Elle leva sa tasse en l'air et je me demandai un moment si une fois qu'elle l'aurait finie, elle la balancerait dans la cheminée la plus proche. Elle avait parlé avec un ton ironique.

– Tu aurais préféré quelqu'un d'autre ?

– En fait… Non, il valait mieux. Karkaroff est de bonne humeur, du coup… On imaginait mal que ce ne soit pas _le_ Krum.

– Je vois. Et donc, tu restes ?

– Oh oui ! On reste tous ! On a gagné une année de vacances, presque. Sauf que les devoirs nous ont suivi dans la cale du vaisseau et on a des séances de travail.

Elle soupira de nouveau, finit sa tasse et la posa délicatement sur ma table. Elle resta en appui sur un bras sur cette table, à côté de moi, et mit la main libre sur sa hanche en prenant un air goguenard.

– Alors on prend deux champions à Poudlard ? Histoire d'être sûrs, mmh ?

– Euh…

Martin, qui avait suivi la conversation, intervint en menaçant Svetlana de sa cuillère :

– N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas de la tricherie !

– Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille blonde avec un air amusé.

– Je ne sais pas d'où vient ce papier, mais on n'a pas à se poser la question. Avec un seul candidat de chez nous, on était déjà sûrs de gagner.

– Ah oui ? fit Svetlana en se penchant sur la table pour s'approcher du visage de Martin en face. Les anglais ont tous cette nature prétentieuse et confiante ? Dis-moi, petit, as-tu déjà vu des sorciers de l'est en action ? Ou pire, des sorcières de l'est ?

Son sourire devint crispé, intimidant, ce qui fit s'écarter plusieurs personnes. Mais Martin ne se laissa pas démonter et croisa les bras avec un air fier.

– Que oui ! Ma mère est éleveuse de dragon en Roumanie, et je suis déjà allé là-bas. Et tous les habitants me disent qu'elle se fond très bien dans le décor. Alors n'essaye pas de crâner avec l'est. Ma mère est bien plus effrayante que toi quand elle s'énerve.

Svetlana eut soudain un petit rire agréable et passa son index sous le menton de Martin avec un air charmeur.

– Je vois qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux idées reçues. J'aimerais bien rencontrer ta mère, petit.

Elle se redressa et me donna un petit coup dans l'épaule qui me fit quand même lâcher mon toast.

– Bye bye Maggy.

Et elle retourna à son petit-déjeuner. Je me tournai vers Martin. Joanna siffla et lui dit :

– Tu m'impressionnes, Martin… Tenir tête à cette fille baraquée comme ça… Une aînée en plus… Ca mérite le respect.

Martin rougit légèrement et marmonna en tartinant sa biscotte :

– Elle me rappelle un peu maman alors c'était facile… »

Samedi matin arriva. J'avais mis mon réveil sous mon oreiller pour ne réveiller que moi. Je baillai tout le temps du trajet vers le Grande Salle puis jusqu'à l'esplanade. Il faisait beau mais il faisait froid, c'était le début du mois de novembre. J'avais donc mis un sweat-shirt par-dessus ma robe bleue. Lorsque je foulais les dalles de la terrasse, Morgan était déjà là en train de faire des étirements, son poncho sur les épaules. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

« Un bon petit matin frais pour l'entraînement. Ca va te réveiller, Finey ! Tu es prête ?

– J'ai amené ça au cas où…

J'exhibais l'Anneau du Serpent. Cet artefact que m'avait confié Morgan l'année d'avant permettait à celui qui l'utilisait d'acquérir une souplesse et des réflexes hors normes. Mais une utilisation prolongée endolorissait le corps, et j'en avais plusieurs fois fait l'expérience pendant les vacances alors que je m'amusais à faire le grand écart et le poirier comme s'il s'agissait de sauter sur place.

– Mmh, il ne s'agit pas d'un entraînement physique aujourd'hui. Ca viendra plus tard. Range-moi ça.

– D'accord… Alors… On va apprendre la magie ?

– Tout à fait ! fit avec joie une Morgan aux joues rosies par le froid.

– La… La magie noire ?

J'appréhendais l'idée même d'essayer. Morgan se tortilla sur place et regarda ailleurs.

– On va commencer doucement. La magie noire est à prendre avec délicatesse car elle est très… Enfin elle engendre chez… Enfin bon on verra plus tard. D'abord, une petite mise en jambe : fais-moi ton joli Patronus.

– Euh, ok ! fis-je avec enthousiasme.

J'étais rassurée de ne pas faire de magie noire et de plus j'étais douée en ce qui concernait le Patronus.

Depuis que je l'avais fait apparaître dans la forêt pour nous sauver moi et Morgan, je l'avais refais et avec plus d'aise même si cela m'épuisait à la longue. Je l'avais montré à ma sœur qui n'en était pas revenue avant un bon bout de temps, des étincelles dans les yeux. Mon Patronus avait un comportement étrange. Il semblait plus ou moins doté d'une personnalité propre. Lorsque ma sœur s'était approché de lui – enfin d'elle puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme aux cheveux interminables, cette dernière s'était abaissée à son niveau et l'avait entourée de sa chevelure. Même si elle n'avait pas de bouche, on voyait à son visage qu'elle devait sourire. Je savais que les Patronus n'avaient pas autant d'autonomie normalement et cela m'intriguait. Mais au-delà ce n'était pas gênant.

– Spero Patronum !

La femme argentée sortit aussitôt du bout de ma baguette, se tenant de toute sa grandeur face à Morgan. Celle-ci parut fière.

– Ha, je vois que tu le convoques encore plus facilement qu'avant ! Tu t'es entraînée dans ton coin, c'est bien ! Mais bon, on ne devrait plus voir de Détraqueurs avant un bon bout de temps, grand bien nous en fasse ! Nous allons donc passer au sort d'Expelliarmus. C'est un sort d'attaque et de défense en même temps puisqu'il permet de désarmer quelqu'un. Il est basique et facile à détourner mais c'est un classique qu'il faut connaître. Allez, on est parti ! Déjà, la position… »

Ainsi je passai ma première matinée d'apprentissage en compagnie de Morgan. Le sort fut assez simple à apprendre, il ne s'agissait que d'un geste de bras et d'un mot à dire. Après il fallait savoir viser, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. Je le testai sur Morgan qui la para deux fois de suite. Ce fut alors qu'elle se la pétait en levant les yeux au ciel que je retentai ma chance et réussit à lui dérober sa baguette. Elle parut un instant vexée mais bien vite me fit un large sourire et me pointa de l'index.

« Ca c'est ma Finey ! Bien sûr je n'étais pas sur mes gardes, mais après tout c'est une manière de remporter la victoire que de profiter de l'inattention de l'adversaire ! Si tu apprends aussi vite Expelliarmus, j'ai confiance pour la suite ! On pourra passer plus vite aux choses sérieuses… »

Et je compris qu'elle parlait bien évidemment de la magie noire. Je décidai de faire abstraction de cette annonce et me contentai de la satisfaction d'avoir réussi le premier entraînement de Morgan Ebony. Elle me fit une accolade chaleureuse et nous rentrâmes tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres et en riant. Par rapport à notre dernière rencontre sur l'esplanade, l'ambiance était nettement plus légère.

Et j'avais intérêt à en profiter. Quand je vois toute la panoplie de sorts que j'appris par la suite, je ris en repensant à la puissance que je pensais tirer d'Expelliarmus. Ce sortilège n'était rien. Vraiment rien. Je ne portais pas à l'époque ce tatouage que j'ai sur l'avant-bras et qui devait me rappeler que j'avais dépassé les limites…

* * *

** "Priviet" veut dire salut en russe, au cas où ça n'aurait pas été compris. Dans le prochain chapitre, on fera un peu de mythologie grecque. Ressortez vos cours d'histoire et revoyez le chapitre sur Homère et l'Odyssée...**


	15. Rat de Bibliothèque

**Par avance : Je ne suis pas mort ! Je fais peut-être de fausses frayeurs à certains mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber ! J'ai juste eu une petite baisse de régime, l'impression d'aller nulle part. Mais n'importe quel écrivain connaît ce genre d'errance je suppose. Je me suis un peu repris et suis reparti du bon pied. AInsi donc nous voilà partis vers une aventure "inédite" si je puis dire, n'inclant que des personnages hors-HP. Enfin... J'ai piqué de ça de là des noms de l'arbre généalogique des Black, il y a tellement à exploiter. JK nous a laissé comme un terreau fertile pour développer davantage son univers ou bien le défoncer. Ou encore y mettre en scènes des gays et des lesbiennes. HP, heptalogie de toutes les folies. Enjoy !**

* * *

RAT DE BIBLIOTHEQUE – JEAN-BAPTISTE 

La semaine durant, je m'activai à la bibliothèque, cherchant des références dans les lexiques de divers ouvrages une information utile. Je tombais sans cesse sur la Circé de l'Antiquité. Et chaque fois je poussai un petit cri de rage qui faisait tousser Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire. Je finis par l'ignorer. Je ne mis cependant pas de côté les devoirs, il s'agissait de rester dans le rang. Cette histoire de m'obnubilait pas à ce point. Elle m'intriguait juste.

Les deux premiers jours furent infructueux. Le mercredi, Mélanie vint m'espionner pour l'ensemble de la chambre et se présenta à moi alors que je regardais une pile de livre d'un œil critique, craignant que les grimoires ne me tombent dessus.

« Hey-hey, Maggy ! Tu as décidé de faire exploser ta tête de connaissances ?

Je sursautai et me tournai vivement vers elle.

– Mélanie, je… Tu fais quoi ici ?

Elle me fit un grand sourire en me montrant sa dentition.

– Je passais ici par hasard.

– C'est ça, oui…

– Bon d'accord, j'avais juste envie de te voir… Tu fais quoi ?

– Je… Je fais des recherches. Un truc pas intéressant.

– Allons, allons, je m'intéresse à tout tu sais.

Elle se pencha en avant sur mes notes et je décidai de ne pas l'arrêter. Ca n'aurait rien arrangé. Elle lut brièvement et se tourna vers moi en clignant des yeux.

– Circé ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme ça ou quoi ?

– Hem… Je ne la connais pas encore. J'essaye de la trouver justement.

– Circé est une très ancienne sorcière, non ?

– Oui…Oui, elle est morte. Enfin la première du nom.

– Alors… Peut-être que la Circé que tu cherches a de la famille qui porte des noms qui rappellent la famille de Circé… Dans le même idée quoi…

J'écarquillai les yeux.

– Mélanie… Je t'adore ! Pourquoi n'ai-je même pas essayé ? Ah je me sens bête du coup ! Merci !

– Je vais t'aider ! fit Mélanie avec enthousiasme, visiblement heureuse d'avoir pu m'être utile.

Je m'arrêtai dans mes gestes et la fixai avec un air incertain.

– Allons, fit Mélanie avec un sourire en coin, tu peux bien partager un peu de secret avec moi, non ? On est amies, on peut se dire des choses.

– Je n'ai même rien dit à Joanna, Mélanie. Parce que… Je ne suis même pas sûre que ça mène quelque part.

– Je suis là, maintenant. Trouvons la réponse ensemble, qu'est-ce que tu peux y perdre ?

Je la regardai encore un moment. Jusqu'ici Mélanie était plutôt restée à l'écart, et cela faisait deux fois de suite qu'elle venait à moi. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas, mais ses yeux étaient durs. Elle voulait une réponse précise.

– Euh, je… Rien, je suppose.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Que Mme Pince tousse dans notre dos ? »

J'eus un petit rire et les recherches reprirent. Après une brève vérification dans un livre sur l'antiquité, il s'avéra que Circé avait un frère Eétès et une sœur Paciphaé. Au détour de ces récits, j'eus l'occasion de voir que la mythologie grecque était très portée sur les choses du sexe et je lus certaine choses qu'une fille de 12 ans n'est pas forcément en passe de connaître. Mélanie en fut tout autant… « étonnée », dira-t-on. Et ça se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de l'école, même si j'avais du monter sur les épaules de Mélanie pour attraper l'ouvrage.

Rechercher l'existence d'un autre Eétès se trouva être vain. Pas beaucoup de mentions et aucune vraiment utile. Il se faisait tard, nous décidâmes d'arrêter là nos recherches et d'aller manger.

Sur le chemin, Mélanie dit assez bas avec une expression neutre :

« Qu'est-ce que t'apporte Morgan, Maggy ?

Je haussai un sourcil en la regardant, puis répondit lentement :

– Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle tu la préfères à nous, non ?

– Eh, Mélanie, non, tu fais fausse route ! Ce n'est pas de la préférence. Tu, euh…

Je soupirai et me massai le front.

– Tu n'imagines pas comme c'est dur avec Morgan. Elle a… Tout simplement un sale caractère. Ce n'est pas une Serpentard pour rien. Mais on a vécu des trucs en commun, enfin tu es au courant de ça. Vous ne passez pas après, parce qu'avec vous c'est beaucoup plus simple. Joanna, Ginger, Martin et toi êtes mes vrais camarades, ceux avec qui je… Vais tout partager… Euh…

Ca sonnait faux. Je n'arrivais pas à être convaincante.

– C'est joli, mais tu ne nous dis pas tout. Ce n'est pas grave, Maggy, je ne dis pas tout non plus. C'est bizarre pourtant, on a que douze ans…

– Je me suis déjà fais la réflexion. Enfin sache que Morgan ne passe pas avant vous. C'est… à part. Oui, vraiment à part.

Elle baissa les yeux puis eut un petit sourire.

– Un jour on vivra quelque chose à part, toi et moi. Un jour, oui.

– De quoi ? »

Mais Mélanie avait déjà relevé la tête et vu Ginger. Son expression changea du tout au tout et elle fonça sur la timide qui se recroquevilla pour subir l'assaut affectueux. Morgan agissait parfois étrangement mais je devinais toujours la raison. Dans le cas de Mélanie, elle me perdait complètement. Quelque chose à part… Un jour ? Je n'avais aucune idée même de ce qu'elle voulait tirer de ce quelque chose. Moi et elle, avait-elle dit. Si ça concernait son secret, pourquoi moi ? Je n'étais pas plus proche d'elle que Joanna ou Ginger. Je préférai laisser ça de côté, par respect pour Mélanie qui paraissait désormais aussi joviale que d'habitude. Je cherchai Morgan du regard mais elle n'était pas là. Semaine chargée…

Le lendemain, après des cours assez éprouvant dont celui de Potion, je pus me remettre à mon étude. Concernant ce cours de Potions, je me dois de faire remarquer que jusque là je n'avais encore reçu aucun blâme de la part de Rogue. Avec cet homme, il suffisait de faire son boulot correctement et de se la fermer. Il n'était pas agréable pour autant avec moi, mais vu le traitement qu'il infligeait aux autres Gryffondors et notamment à Potter et Weasley d'après les bruits de salle commune, je ne pouvais donc pas me plaindre.

Alors que je pensais avoir trouvé un ouvrage qui ne pouvait que parler de personnes encore en vie en haut d'un rayon, j'entendis la voix d'Emma Dobbs au bout de l'étagère :

« Tu avais dis que tu ne chercherai plus !

Elle tenait dans sa main mes notes sur lesquelles le nom de Circé apparaissait. Elle semblait vexée et un peu colère aussi vu la façon dont elle serrait la feuille.

– Ca ne te regarde pas ! Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

– Attends, Emma ! Je… Je dois savoir. Je ne peux pas rester à entendre ce nom sans découvrir ce qui se cache derrière.

– Si, tu pourrais ! Circé ne fais pas partie de ta vie ! Elle s'occupe de moi et Morgan, c'est tout !

– Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire avec vous ?

– Tais-toi ! cria-t-elle, attirant l'attention des autres élèves présent dans la bibliothèque. Je vais le dire à Morgan !

Je m'approchai d'elle.

– Non je t'en supplie ne lui dit rien. Elle… Elle va me détester !

– Tu n'avais qu'à l'écouter. Tu as voulu faire comme tu voulais dans son dos, c'est ta faute si tu t'es faite prendre !

Et elle partit à toute allure vers la sortie. Elle détenait une information qui ne devait pas parvenir à Morgan. Si c'était le cas, ma partenaire allait devenir cette fille froide aux yeux effrayants. Je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Des idées me vinrent à l'esprit, toutes seules, des réflexes. Ma main se mit dans ma poche et prit ma baguette. Sans que j'ai autre chose à l'esprit que les conséquences de la fuite d'Emma, je la tendis vers elle. Je devais avoir quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Un sort… Je n'en trouvai pas d'adéquat. Si ce n'était un sort que je n'étais même pas sure de savoir lancer. Mais mon cerveau valida la réponse sans que j'intervienne.

– Do…

– Woh woh woh ! fit une voix de jeune homme tandis que mon bras déviait de sa cible et partait vers le haut. Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de régler un différent, ma jolie !

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et un frisson parcourut mon échine lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais failli faire dans un réflexe. Lancer à Emma un sort dangereux. Juste pour l'arrêter. Une action irréfléchie et froide. Ca ne me ressemblait pas. Pourtant pour sauver ma relation avec Morgan j'avais failli faire du mal à cette fille. Ou du moins j'avais failli essayer. Je regardai au-dessus de moi. Jean-Baptiste était en train de me sourire. Il me fit un clin d'œil joueur. Hagarde, je dis :

– Tu… Jean-Baptiste ?

– Tiens… Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné mon nom, jeune demoiselle !

En me tirant par le bras il me fit faire un demi-tour comme si nous étions dans une danse. Comme je perdais l'équilibre, encore choquée par ce que j'avais failli faire, il me rattrapa par la taille. Une position tendancieuse, si j'avais eu quelques années de plus. Mais il semblait que ce français aimait être charmeur avec les jeunes filles, y compris celles qui commençaient tout juste à s'intéresser aux choses de l'amour. Je regardai autour de moi : sans pour autant bouger, les filles me dévisageaient étrangement. Mme Pince n'était pas là mais je l'entendis crier après Emma dans le couloir pour avoir hurlé.

– Alors, tu allais viser ta camarade ? Allons, ma belle, il ne faut pas avoir de réactions aussi extrêmes !

J'étais gênée, autant par moi-même que par le fait de devoir me confesser à homme presque sorti de l'adolescence.

– Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Pardon.

– Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu t'excuses auprès de moi, ma petite. Et ta camarade n'a rien vu. Mais à l'avenir, évite de t'emporter comme ça. Notre baguette ne sert pas à régler des conflits. Regarde les… Comment vous dites ici… Moldus, c'est ça ? Ils tranchent les problèmes comme ça… Enfin quand ils n'ont pas d'armes sur eux. Remarque si tu vas par là, nous aussi sommes armés. Enfin je m'égare. C'est bien toi qui a réceptionné mon cache-nez la dernière fois non ?

– Euh, fis-je en rougissant un peu, oui c'est bien moi.

– Merci encore. Quel est ton petit nom ?

– Margaret Finey…

– Margaret, hein ? Bien anglais, ça…

Il se pencha par terre pour ramasser ma feuille de note qu'Emma avait laissé tomber en partant. En revoyant le nom de Circé, mon cœur se pinça. Ca allait mal aller. J'avais exagéré ma vision d'une Morgan au regard assassin, mais elle n'allait pas apprécier. Peut-être allait-elle comprendre ? Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment perdue.

– Voyons… Circé ? Tu prépares un exposé sur les anciens sorciers ou quoi ? Mmh… Apparemment non. Tu recherches quelqu'un qui vit encore… C'est ce que t'as reproché ta camarade tout à l'heure ?

– Tu… Tu as entendu ?

– Elle a parlé d'une certaine Morgan… Tu cherches cette Circé mais cette fille et la dénommée Morgan ne veulent pas ?

– Oui, mais… C'est compliqué.

– Bah, ne m'explique pas tout. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu veux que je t'aide, Margaret ?

– Hein ? N… Non, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Il n'y a aucune raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

Il me mit les cheveux dans le désordre et m'invita à nous enfoncer entre deux rayonnages pour être loin des autres.

– Ecoute, Maggy… Je suis coincé ici et ce n'est pas moi le champion de Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire, et mes devoirs m'ennuient. Si je peux trouver quelque chose de distrayant à faire, je suis partant !

– Rechercher quelqu'un, tu trouves ça distrayant ?

– C'est bien mystérieux, tout ça ! Alors oui, c'est distrayant ! Et tu comptes voir cette personne une fois que tu l'auras trouvée ?

– Ca me semble difficile, à moins qu'elle se trouve dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce qui est très improbable.

– Eh bien cherchons, nous aviserons une fois que nous l'aurons trouvée.

– Je pense que…

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

– _Nan-nan_, Margaret… Je suis ton aîné, tu ne vas quand même pas t'opposer à moi, si ?

– Euh, je… Tu es bizarre.

– Eh bien en tout cas tu ne les respecte pas, tes aînés. Alors, on y retourne ?

– Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

– Exact.

Il était un peu comme Morgan quelque part. Il ne me laissait pas le choix, parce qu'il était plus grand déjà, mais aussi parce qu'il avait l'art de me convaincre. Mais pas de la même façon que Morgan. Il y allait doucement, avec charme. Morgan était plus cynique et autoritaire. Je ne préférais cependant pas une méthode à l'autre, j'en avais un peu assez qu'on me dise quoi faire. Mais j'étais coincée.

J'appris donc à J-B que je m'étais tournée vers Paciphaé et que j'avais dans les mains depuis tout à l'heure un livre qui allait m'apporter la réponse. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte sur une table et commençâmes à l'étudier. Une fille de Beauxbâtons aux cheveux bruns bouclés passa alors à côté de nous et dit quelque chose à J-B en français. Si bien que je n'y compris rien. Jean-Baptiste répondit avec mauvaise humeur et la fille s'en alla en riant. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se concentra de nouveau sur le livre.

Il finit par mettre l'index sur un paragraphe en particulier. Je lus.

_Paciphaé était une mystérieuse sorcière au visage constamment caché par une capuche et spécialiste des malédictions, faisant de courtes apparitions à des endroits très divers. Son identité réelle resta inconnue jusqu'au jour où piégée par Alastor Maugrey, on découvrit de qui il s'agissait : Lucretia Prewett, anciennement Black. Après étude de ses activités, il s'avéra que Paciphaé avait surtout visé des sangs impurs et des issus de Moldus. Ses malédictions étaient terribles, cruelles mais jamais mortelles, ce qui les rendaient presque pires que le trépas. Elle fut condamnée à être incarcérée à Azkaban où elle mourut. Son mari, Ignacius Pewett, ne fit jamais de commentaires sur cette histoire, apparemment choqué par la double identité de sa femme._

Suivaient les indications sur ses dates d'incarcération et de mort. Elle était morte deux ans auparavant. Il y avait sans doute un lien avec Circé. Mais le seul lien direct dont je disposais pour l'instant était Ignacius Pewett. Ce que me fit remarquer Jean-Baptiste.

– C'est déjà ça. Et puis tu connais le vrai nom de Paciphaé. Tu as la preuve que c'était le pseudonyme d'une personne existant il y a peu. Cherchons encore si dans le livre il est question de Circé… Ou d'Eétès.

– C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

Mais le livre était presque vierge. Demeurait cependant une allusion dans une partie dédiée aux légendes.

_Parmi ces sorciers dont on parle sans jamais les avoir vus, maléfiques pour la plupart, on trouve Circé, non pas celle des temps anciens mais bien une personne vivant à notre époque. Elle serait spécialiste des enchantements et des potions, proposant ses services via un réseau secret dont on ne connaît que peu de choses. Son lien avec Paciphaé n'a jamais été démontré._

Rien de plus. A croire qu'il s'agissait bien d'une légende – et d'une légende insignifiante. Mais j'avais la preuve qu'elle existait. Spécialiste des enchantements et potions… J'avais désormais un indice. Avait-elle aidé Morgan et Emma d'une manière ou d'une autre ? J'étais plongée dans mes réflexions alors que Jean-Baptiste était reparti dans les rayons. Il revint avec une archive de la Gazette du Sorcier datant de l'année de mort de Lucretia Pewett.

– Ici, Maggy. Un article sur sa mort. Et ça donne… Le dernier lieu où elle a vécu.

Je soupirai tout en prenant l'ouvrage entre mes mains.

– A quoi bon puisque nous ne pouvons pas sor…

Je m'arrêtai et eut un rire nerveux.

– C'est presque trop beau…

– Quoi, quoi, quoi ? demanda Jean-Baptiste apparemment excité.

– Sa demeure est un manoir à côté de Pré-au-Lard. Il est interdit d'accès par le Ministère car parsemé de pièges magiques qui se sont activés après sa mort. Ou du moins on le soupçonne.

– Des pièges magiques ? Si la malédiction était sa spécialité, mieux vaut ne pas s'y aventurer. Même votre Ministère s'est contenté d'y interdire l'accès. Et, Maggy, même si j'ai l'esprit aventureux, j'hésite à risquer notre avenir pour des infos que détiennent deux personnes ici – enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris. Cette Morgan ou la petite Emma ne peuvent pas t'éclairer maintenant que tu en sais plus ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mais je dirai plutôt non.

– Alors on abandonne ?

Je mis un long moment à réfléchir, et Jean-Baptiste l'interpréta comme l'envie de poursuivre l'enquête. Il recopia donc les informations sur le dernier lieu de vie de Lucretia. Je finis par me lever avec un air déterminé.

– On abandonne l'idée d'y aller pour l'instant, mais… Attends, « on » ? Tu n'allais de toute façon pas continuer avec moi, si ?

– Maintenant que je suis dedans… Et je te répète que je n'ai rien à faire ici. En tout cas jusqu'à la première épreuve.

– J'hésite vraiment, là.

– Allez, quel mal y a-t-il ?

– La confiance est le problème.

Il haussa les sourcils et prit un air vexé.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne te connais pas et je n'aurai pas une confiance aveugle envers toi, Jean-Baptiste – bon sang ton nom est dur à prononcer.

– Il faut que je la prouve ? fit-il avec défi.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais le faire…

– Demande-moi de t'aider pour quelque chose. N'importe quoi tant que ça n'attente pas à ma vie…

Il avait un regard déterminé, et il n'avait plus rien de charmeur. Un garçon de dix-huit ans était en train de proposer à la petite fille de douze ans que j'étais de prouver sa confiance. La question était…

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Quoi, toi ?

– Je suis certaine qu'il y a des filles ou garçons de ton âge à Poudlard avec lesquels tu pourrais faire des trucs plus intéressants…

– Jusqu'ici, tout était aussi banal qu'en France, Maggy. Là tu tiens autre chose. Ca parle de morts, de malédictions et d'identités secrètes, ça me botte. Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

En fait, le problème n'était pas tellement que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Mais comme une évidence dans ma tête, je voulais la bénédiction de Morgan. Je ne pouvais pas agir plus longtemps dans son dos. Et une idée germa dans ma tête en repensant à la maison. Sortir de Poudlard illégalement, affronter des dangers, visiter la demeure d'une illustre sorcière… Il y avait des chances que je puisse la tenter comme Eve devant la pomme.

– Tu vas m'accompagner quand j'irai parler à Morgan. »

* * *

**Et c'est ainsi que Maggy partit dans les problèmes. Un peu comme Harry, sauf que elle elle les cherche. On va noter une petite évolution du personnage principal qui ne sera pas sans perturber Morgan.**


	16. Prédiction Présomptueuse

**Par avance : Bien le bonjour ! Les partiels sont terminés, youpla boom, je peux donc reprendre un peu la rédaction de ma fanfic. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Ca serait un projet de trop. Mais, un peu imprudent, je me suis lancé dans une autre fanfic, sur le thème de Silent Hill. Je mettrai le lien sitôt que je lancerai la création. Donc je ne sais pas pour le rythme de cette fanfic si, je verrai bien. Une longue absence donc, et qui ne sera pas comblée par un long chapitre. En effet, celui-ci est plutôt petit, ceci pour des raisons de structure du récit. Et puis, je suis sur que ça aide à donner du courage à lire. Personne n'aime les pavés. Même les pavés signés JRR Tolkien ou Robin Hobb. Donc voici une démonstration de courage de la part de Maggy ainsi qu'une petite séance de lyrisme (lorsque Morgan regarde Maggy dans les yeux). Enjoy !**

* * *

PREDICTION PRESOMPTUEUSE – MORGAN

Deux soirs de suite, en compagnie d'un Jean-Baptiste dont les camarades nourrissaient des soupçons en le voyant partir avec moi après les repas, j'allai vérifier sur l'esplanade. Il faisait désormais clairement froid, mais ça n'arrêtait pas d'habitude Morgan. Ce ne fut que le lundi soir, donc, au terme de la « semaine chargée » de mon amie Serpentard, que je la trouvai là, de dos appuyée contre la balustrade. J'allais morfler quoiqu'il arrive. Alors autant de le prendre de front et montrer mon courage tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas réduit à néant.

Invitant Jean-Baptiste à rester en arrière pour le moment, je m'avançai d'un pas lent mais déterminé. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais savait que j'étais là. Elle le savait toujours. Comme elle ne disait rien, je m'engageai :

« Je suppose qu'Emma t'a dit pour mes recherches. Eh bien soit, j'assume. Oui j'ai persévéré malgré tes menaces. Je voulais savoir. Parce que c'est toi.

– Ce que j'en disais, répondit Morgan d'un ton las, c'était pour te protéger. Je constate que malgré les… Barrières que j'essaye de poser pour éviter que tu ne plonges trop dans les eaux profondes, tu t'y enfonces davantage. J'en déduis que tu ne veux pas de ma protection. Tu assumes, dis-tu ? Tu assumes quoi ? D'être exposée à de plus en plus de danger ? D'accord, mais je t'aurais prévenue. Moi, au final ça me convient. Si tu penses pouvoir affronter tout ça, cela veut dire que l'on va pouvoir se rapprocher.

Elle se tourna lentement et s'adossa à la rambarde. Elle avait un sourire vicieux.

– Je dois t'avouer que quand Emma m'a appris pour tes recherches sur Circé, j'ai eu un accès de colère et j'ai du frappé un Gryffondor à proximité pour me défouler – j'ai eu deux heures de retenue pour ça. Mais j'ai digéré, et la colère s'est transformée. Ca ne sert à rien de t'arrêter, fit-elle en élargissant son sourire. Même si je te frappais, je pense que tu persévérerais, même si notre amitié était rompue. Tu veux me connaître et connaître ce qui m'entoure, visiblement coûte que coûte. J'espère que ça ne concerne que ce qui touche à moi, sinon tu vas avoir des problèmes dans ta vie, à vouloir tout savoir.

Elle se rapprocha.

– Donc ma colère a disparu, laissant place à une prise de conscience réjouissante. Si tu veux plonger, autant te tendre le maillot de bain. Je ne sais pas où ça va te mener mais forcément on va se rapprocher. Ce sera tellement plus simple pour que tu me deviennes semblable… Alors je marche.

Elle tendit lentement la main vers moi paume ouverte, invitation évidente à ce que je la prenne. Son sourire était malsain au possible, mais ses yeux d'un charme incroyable. Un nouveau mélange d'expressions que je n'avais jamais vu, et qui m'apportait une certaine répugnance. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'autre effet que cela me faisait.

Sans même imaginer ce que cela pouvait avoir comme conséquence, la perspective de me rapprocher davantage de Morgan et de pénétrer dans ce monde de mystère et de noirceur me donnait un vertige accentué par les yeux hypnotiques de Morgan. Elle était l'émissaire envoûtant d'un monde qui n'attendait que moi.

C'est ce que je ressentis sur le moment et on ne comprend pas toujours nos impressions. J'étais partie dans un trip, sans doute provoqué par la main tendue et les yeux de jais de la Serpentard. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier ce qui commencerait à être une évidence pour n'importe qui ayant étudié notre relation.

Du fait, c'est l'esprit embrumé par un vertige délectable que j'avançai vers Morgan et prit sa main. Je décrochai du regard hypnotique pour descendre vers le sourire qui devenait insupportablement vicieux, joueur, cynique, mauvais, irrésistible… Et la liste de tout ce qui pouvait ressortir de cette mimique etait encore longue. Elle referma fermement sa main sur la mienne et m'attira à elle avec rudesse, puis me chuchota à l'oreille :

– Je te fais cette prédiction, qu'un jour tu me ressembleras presque à l'identique. Bienvenue au commencement de ta transformation.

Parce que j'étais contre elle, main dans sa main, je ne fis pas attention le moins du monde à cette prédiction. En y repensant, comment Morgan avait-elle pu avoir cette prétention de savoir comment j'allais évoluer ? Elle pensait voir le futur comme si j'étais un jouet qu'elle pouvait modeler, alors qu'elle n'en savait pas tant que ça sur moi.

Mais sur le coup il ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée de la contredire. Un rêve éveillé. Le genre de phénomène que produisait souvent Morgan avant que nous ne nous connaissions vraiment. Alors que je restais contre Morgan qui semblait satisfaite au possible, la voix de Jean-Baptiste me sortit de ma transe.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Est-ce que c'est ton amie, ou un chien que tu veux dresser ?

Morgan perdit tout son charme et devint ce monstre de froideur que je haïssais tant. J-B venait d'interrompre un moment d'intimité intense, et elle allait lui en vouloir beaucoup.

– Qui t'es, toi ? demanda-t-elle lentement. A tes fringues, on dirait bien un Beauxbâtons. Qu'est-ce qui te donne la prétention de pouvoir nous interrompre ?

Je la vis tendre sa main vers le holster de sa ceinture où demeurait sa baguette. Reprenant mes esprits, je secouai brièvement Morgan.

– C'est moi qui l'ai amené !

– Comment ?! fit Morgan en me regardant avec un air encore plus courroucé. Notre endroit à nous deux ? Tu l'as amené à notre endroit secret ?!

– Ecoute Morgan, il m'a aidé dans mes recherches – un peu malgré moi. Maintenant il est impliqué d'une certaine manière. De toute façon c'est un invité, il ne sera là que cette année, et il n'est pas mêlé à tous ce qui se passe dans notre école.

Morgan me saisit par le col et me secoua.

– Peu importe ! Pourquoi l'amener ?!

– Parce que je veux ta bénédiction !

Elle se calma de suite et me lâcha doucement.

– Ma… Ma bénédiction ?

– Je veux être sûr qu'il a ta confiance avant qu'on aille plus loin.

Morgan cligna des yeux d'un air perdu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de… considération. Que je ne veuille rien faire qui l'impliquait si elle n'était pas d'accord. Enfin, ce principe allait souffrir dans le futur de quelques exceptions lorsqu'il s'agirait de protéger Morgan, de quelqu'un d'autre ou surtout d'elle-même.

Elle finit par regarder plus attentivement Jean-Baptiste.

– Que sait-il ? Et aussi qu'est-ce que tu sais toi, du coup ?

Je préparai en quelques secondes ce que j'avais à dire.

– En fait, sur Circé en elle-même, on a pas grande chose. Elle reste une légende d'après le document qu'on a trouvé.

Morgan croisa les bras et eut un petit sourire en coin.

– Une légende, huh. Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Disons que peu savent qui elle est et encore moins savent comment la trouver.

– En fait on en a plus trouvé sur Paciphaé.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de Morgan.

– Ah, tiens ?

– Oui, que c'était une faiseuse de malédictions, qu'elle a été mariée à un certain Prewett et qu'il n'en savait rien, et qu'elle a finalement été capturée… Ni plus ni moins par Maugrey Fol Œil. Et qu'elle habitait pas si loin d'ici…

Morgan écarquilla les yeux.

– Ah bon ? J'étais pas au courant de la dernière partie. Il faut dire que Circé m'a sans cesse répété de ne pas courir après sa sœur. Et que j'ai fini par marcher…

– Ah donc c'était bien sa sœur !

– Euh… Ben non en fait. Pas de sang. Elles étaient très proches. Le vrai nom de Paciphaé était Lucretia Black, enfin Prewett. Je ne connais pas celui de Circé, mais si elle était une Black, je le saurais.

Je remarquai alors une chose.

– Quel hasard de tomber sur la famille Black une deuxième fois quand même. Je n'avais pas réalisé, mais après avoir vu Sirius, voilà Lucretia.

Morgan ricana et se retourna en étendant les bras.

– Black, ce n'est pas une famille. Black, c'est une dynastie ! Dans le monde des sorciers, et surtout parmi les sang purs, tu verras souvent le nom de Black revenir, c'est une famille énorme, une sorte de caste. Des générations d'anciens richards très portés sur la pureté du sang et l'attachement à des valeurs traditionnelles qui traînent du côté de Voldie.

– Ah, le fameux Voldemort, intervint Jean-Baptiste. Je me demandais quand j'allais en entendre parler. Chez nous c'est une légende, tout le monde n'est pas au courant mais ça passionne ceux qui le sont. Pas dans un sens douteux, hein. C'est une histoire terrible j'en suis conscient et je ne veux pas réveiller de vieilles blessures, mais…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, le frenchie, le coupa Morgan… Voldie n'est pas un sujet qui fâchera Maggy ou moi. Alors comme ça même en France il est connu… Pour en revenir à la famille Black, même s'ils n'ont pas de rapport direct avec Voldemort, certains membres ne se sont pas gênés pour rejoindre ses rangs… Comme Narcissa Black… Ou Beatrix Black… Mais si on remonte les ramifications, eh bien… Même Potter est rattaché à la famille Black par un ancêtre féminin…

– Mais comment tu sais tout ça, m'étonnai-je ?

– Une copie de la grande tapisserie des Black se trouve dans le manoir de mes… non dans notre manoir. Dans la « salle de travail » de mes parents.

– Ah et c'est quoi leur métier ? demanda naïvement J-B.

– Il vaut mieux pour toi ne pas le savoir, fit Morgan avec un air cruel un peu trop poussé donc pas crédible.

Mais le français avait marché.

– D'accord, on se calme. En France aussi on a ce genre de grande familles de magicien. Les Flamel, je vous dis pas. D'ailleurs, la petite dernière de la famille, Myosotis, n'est pas venue parce que ses parents refusaient qu'elle prenne les risques du tournoi, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle crâne, c'est horrible.

– Les Flamel, hein ? fit Morgan avec un sourire malicieux. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils profitent de la notoriété, depuis Nicolas… Donc voilà, les Black sont les Flamel anglais. Et Lucretia est issue de cette famille. Tandis que Prewett est le nom de jeune fille de la mère des rouquins.

– Hein ? Les Weasley ?

– Eh ouais. La généalogie ici, tu vas vite trouver ça gonflant parce que tu finis par tourner en rond. Tout le monde est le cousin de tout le monde ! Sauf les issus de Moldu. Comme le génie Granger ou toi. Tu comprends un peu mieux l'histoire de sang pur ? Les « sangs impurs » viennent se greffer de nulle part, et ça des gens ne peuvent pas le supporter. Et personnellement, j'en ai rien à foutre.

– Et toi, Jean-Baptiste, fis-je en me tournant vers le concerné, tu as quelle origine au fait ?

– Mmh, deux parents sorciers. A Beauxbâtons, les issus de… Moldus – je vais avoir du mal avec ce mot – sont rares. Ils ne sont pas considérés comme des parias, mais plutôt comme des phénomènes en fait. C'est à cause du système d'inscription. On envoie une lettre à tous les sorciers, même issus de Moldus, mais on insiste pas. Et très peu prennent au sérieux ou acceptent la vérité. Donc voilà.

– D'accord, fit Morgan. Maintenant que le frenchie a raconté sa vie, peut-on en revenir à Paciphaé ? Maggy tu as parlé de son dernier lieu de vie…

– A Pré-au-Lard.

Elle me saisit par l'épaule avec un air atterré.

– Dis-moi que tu me fais marcher.

– Non, c'est la vérité. Un peu en marge de la ville. Mais d'après les rumeurs, cette maison est maudite de partout, avec des pièges et tout…

– Bien évidemment qu'elle est piégée ! Mais c'est pour protéger des choses inestimables, Maggy, des choses dont nous aurons besoin pour affronter Norrington ou autres ! De puissants objets magiques ! Et des informations aussi… On ne peut pas passer à côté de ça.

Je suppose que Morgan s'attendait à un froncement de sourcil et un air de reproche, mais je me contentai de fermer les yeux et de sourire doucement. Cela faisait un moment que je comptais faire ainsi. Peut-être était-ce Morgan qui m'avait contaminée de cette envie d'aventure ? Toujours était-il que je préférais tenter cela à attendre l'arrivée de la première épreuve. Morgan fut évidemment surprise de mon sourire.

– Bah… Finey ? Tu râles pas ? Pas d'objections, d'air courroucé ?

Je relevai mes yeux vers elle avec un sourire de défi et des yeux du même genre.

– Aucune, ma grande ! »

Grands dieux, l'appeler comme ça… Il y avait vraiment du changement.

* * *

**Connaissez-vous le jeu "Canis Canem Edit"sur PS2 ? J'ai acquis sa bande originale et honnêtement, je n'ai jamais entendu une OST qui se rapprochait autant de l'esprit Poudlardien, Tortoise pourra le confirmer ;) . Des thèmes aux sonorités souvent bien british, et qui collent bien à un esprit scolaire mais aventureux. Je vous la conseille donc pour lire et écrire des fics sur HP. A la prochaine !**


	17. Déformation Professionnelle

**Par avance : Je ne vous avais pas dis au fait, que j'avais terminé le tome 7 de HP. Je suis assez mitigé. D'un certain côté, le scénario est époustouflant de renversement, l'articulation des évènements est tout simplement merveilleuse. D'un autre côté, je trouve Ron parfois très con et Hermione à côté de la plaque, alors que Harry brille un peu plus à mes yeux. Vous savez, en fait... J'aurai aimé que Harry finisse seul. Ca aurait été correct, même logique. Mais enfin, il termine avec Ginny, qui selon moi est un personnage tout simplement secondaire - je vais pas me faire des amis sur le coup là.**

**Et puis il y a ce dernier chapitre ha ha. Celui qui divise les fans au plus haut point. Eh bien, sachez que pour moi il est très très utile. Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi tout de suite bien sur hé hé hé. Il est un peu plan-plan, mais il ne dérange pas tellement.**

**Voici donc un chapitre où intervient la vipère aux lunettes de pierres précieuses. J'aime créer des liens entre mes persos à moi et ceux de la mythologie HP, c'est délectable et ça m'amuse d'essayer de construire une véritable cohésion entre les deux bibles de personnages. Enjoy !**

* * *

DEFORMATION PROFESSIONNELLE – RITA SKEETER 

Je n'avais pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je devais encore attendre un an avant de pouvoir être autorisée par mes parents. Du fait, ma seule alternative était le passage secret déniché par Potter que Morgan et moi avions emprunté l'année passée. Mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, d'autant que je n'allais pas être seul. Jean-Baptiste avait visiblement l'intention de nous suivre jusqu'au bout. Comme s'il était trop loin pour reculer.

Et même si techniquement il pouvait abandonner à tout moment, Morgan l'aurait vu d'un très mauvais œil. Elle lui accorda sa confiance, en précisant bien que c'était parce que moi je lui faisais confiance. Lorsque nous eûmes reporté à une date ultérieure l'organisation de la petite expédition, nous partîmes et ce fut Morgan qui se scinda du groupe la première, non sans regarder Jean-Baptiste avec un air suspicieux. Il était vrai que d'après l'orientation des couloirs l'école, il aurait du nous quitter le premier. Mais d'un air innocent, il suivait.

La vérité était simplement qu'il voulait me parler un peu. En savoir plus sur moi.

« Alors, Margaret… Je m'interroge car je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler à des issus de Moldus. Ca fait quoi, d'atterrir dans le monde de la magie ?

– Mmh… Au début, c'est très choquant. On y croit à moitié. On le voit mais on se demande si la caméra cachée ne va pas arriver devant son nez. Si tout ça n'est pas une machination. Ou un rêve, pourquoi pas ?

– Tu as du être épatée par tout ce que tu as découvert, non ? Emerveillée à chaque seconde.

Je regardai devant moi avec un sourire désabusé puis le regardai de biais.

– Sur ce point je ne suis pas comme les autres. Mais je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec la liste des choses qui m'agacent ici. Et puis… Je m'y fais. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

– Ah bon ? Tu… Ca ne te plaît pas, ce monde ?

– Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais… Oh, écoute, c'est trop compliqué à t'expliquer. Retiens juste que je me plais autant ici que dans le monde des Moldus.

– Ah d'accord. Et… Cette Morgan, elle… Elle ne te ressemble pas vraiment. Elle fait peur.

– Oui.

Je ne voulus rien ajouter. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me parle de Morgan, qu'on la juge ou qu'on me demande ce que je faisais avec elle. C'était comme ça, ma relation avec elle ne regardait personne. Sauf peut-être Dumbledore et quelques autres adultes.

Le silence gêna J-B. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Bon, hum… Alors on est parti pour affronter le danger ?

– Avec Morgan, on fonce toujours vers le danger. C'est quelque chose d'inhérent chez elle.

Paradoxalement, ça ne me dérangeait pas de parler de Morgan moi-même. Sans doute parce que je contrôlais ce que je disais, alors que les questions que l'on me posait devenaient vite gênantes.

– Ha ha ha, je vois. Tiens au fait, on peut se balader si tard dans les couloirs ?

– Eh bien, tant qu'on ne se fait pas prendre par un professeur ou Rusard le gardien, il n'y a pas de problèmes. On ne craint rien entre ces murs.

Nous passâmes un angle et à peine eus-je aperçu Maugrey qui venait vers nous vingt mètres plus loin la tête baissée que je me planquai derrière l'angle, tirant Jean-Baptiste avec moi. J'attendis un moment sans bouger, retenant ma respiration. Son pas claudiquant se fit plus proche. Il y avait quelques portes dans le couloir et j'espérai qu'il emprunte l'une d'entre elle. J'eus le soulagement d'entendre des gonds grincer et je me permis un léger soupir. Cependant la voix de Maugrey résonnant entre les murs de pierre me raidit en une seconde.

– Mmh… Finey c'est ça ? Je t'ai vue, ma petite. Je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais pour ta propre sécurité la prochaine fois que je te vois traîner à une heure où l'obscurité profite à une légion de créatures dangereuse, je t'emmène chez Dumbledore sur le champ. Et baguette au derrière. Maintenant va te coucher immédiatement.

– Euh… Je… Bien, professeur Maugrey, répondis-je sans me montrer.

– Tu seras gentille.

Et il entra dans la pièce, refermant bruyamment la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai de soulagement en agitant le col de ma robe.

– On a eu chaud… Ca aurait été Rogue, on était morts… Heureusement cette année ilpeut nous enlever des points, ça ne comptera même pas. Grâce à vous et au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers.

– C'est plutôt cool, chez vous.

– Tu trouves ?

– Eh bien, ça ne semble pas plus surveillé que ça… Les seuls obstacles sont les profs, non ?

– Oui, chez vous c'est plus strict ?

– Impossible de quitter nos chambres après une certaine heure, et la quasi-totalité des couloirs sont piégés pour faire sonner d'horribles alarmes scandant les noms de ceux qui ont le malheur de se faire repérer. On a une tradition qui veut que le lendemain de la nuit où quelqu'un se fait avoir en dehors de nos chambres, il reçoive une bise de toutes les filles qu'il croise si c'est un garçon et vice versa.

– Etrange… Mais sympa. Au moins vous ne vous moquez pas de lui.

– Il aura droit à quelques railleries, tout de même. Mais je peux te dire que la pratique du baiser efface un peu la honte d'être fiché comme ayant été pris et puni.

– Toi, tu y es passé…

– Mmh, ouais, tu as deviné. Rien que pour les bises en fait. Et puis j'ai tenu pas mal de temps dans les corridors avant de ne pas voir un poteau muni d'un œil.

– Dommage…

– Ouais, et pourtant je suis bon pour détecter les trucs qui ne vont pas, les entourloupes magiques et tout…

Nous marchâmes encore un moment en papotant puis il me quitta en s'écriant qu'il reconnaissait un couloir pour une fois et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de chance. Il me dit en français :

– _Que ta nuit soit douce, mignonne Margaret_.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il dit sur le moment et me contentai de hausser un sourcil. Mes connaissances en français étaient très limitées. Mais la phrase resta et bien plus tard pendant les vacances de Noël je traduisis grâce à Internet. Et le rouge me monta aux joues. Quel Don Juan, ce J-B…

Le lendemain même, un nouveau petit corbeau de papier vint se déplier devant moi pendant le petit-déjeuner. Joanna le remarqua et eut un petit rire.

« Un corbeau ? Il n'y a pas trente-six personnes pour connaître un tel sortilège et lui donner cette forme. C'est de ton amie Morgan, non ?

– En effet. J'espère que tu ne vas pas remettre ça avec tes suspicions…

– Non, mais ta semaine passée à la bibliothèque a quelque peu éveillé ma curiosité. Mélanie a évoqué vaguement un lien avec la Serpentard.

– Et donc ? fis-je avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur.

– Eh bien… Hum… Je sais pas. On existe aussi.

– Je passe mes journées avec vous, Jo ! On a nos cours ensemble, on parle sans arrêt à chaque intercours, je t'aide dans tes devoirs… Tu fais simplement une fixation sur le fait qu'elle est Serpentard et que j'ai de l'intérêt pour elle. Il faut que tu passes outre. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer et se concentra sur ses tartines, l'air un peu confuse. Je dépliai le mot.

_Ma petite Finey, vendredi prochain, au soir, sur l'esplanade, on va organiser le tout. Je vais chercher un peu à la bibliothèque ce que je peux trouver – tu dois avoir du mal à m'imaginer faire des recherches et lire tout un tas de trucs, mais tu ne sais pas combien d'ouvrages j'ai déjà dévoré, même s'ils n'étaient pas des plus recommandables par le Ministère. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un peu plus sur Lucretia Prewett. Préviens le frenchie. Et détruit cette lettre, on sait jamais._

Je suivis ses instructions et allai informer Jean-Baptiste à sa table de la date du rendez-vous. Il était entouré de camarades et j'éprouvai une certaine gêne à lui chuchoter à l'oreille cette information confidentielle. Il acquiesça avant que plusieurs filles dont Fleur Delacour se moquent de lui en français. La championne de Beauxbâtons m'agaçait pas mal et je lui décrochai un regard froid avant de partir. Je mis le mot au feu et profitai de l'après-midi pour m'amuser avec Joanna à une sorte de Pictionnary sorcier.

Le vendredi d'après, je finis les cours assez tôt et décidai, après une séance de parlote avec mes amies, de me rafraîchir les idées avec le froid hivernal. C'est pourquoi j'allai dans le parc où peu d'élèves traînaient en raison de l'heure mais aussi du vent glacé. Après avoir inspiré à mainte reprises des bouffées d'air froid, je m'en retournai vers le château et c'est juste avant d'entrer que j'entendis la voix narquoise de Morgan.

« Alors, Miss Skeeter, on parle toujours le fourchelangue ?

– Pardon ? répondit une voix de femme hautaine. Je n'ai pas du tout reçu ce genre d'héritage, ce serait la plus grande…

– Oh, pourtant, coupa Morgan, vous êtes une vraie langue de vipère, non ?

– Mais… Je ne vous permet pas ! Je suis une des journalistes les plus lue de toute la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ! Alors que vous n'êtes qu'une petite élève de rien du tout. Dites-moi au moins votre nom, si vous en avez le courage ! Vous risquez d'avoir une mauvaise surprise demain dans le journal !

Les voix venaient d'un peu plus bas le long du mur du château. Je descendis et je trouvai Morgan aux prises avec une femme d'un âge mûr, avec une robe vert émeraude et des lunettes incrustées de bijoux. Le plus excentrique restait sa coiffure, compliquée et assez ridicule. Elle et Morgan se trouvaient dans une alcôve du mur qui menait à une porte noire. Aucune des deux ne me vit et je décidai de me cacher pour écouter.

– Mon nom ? Je me nomme Morgan Etterna Neima Ebony.

La femme eut un geste de recul. Elle paraissait soudain moins sûre d'elle.

– E… Ebony ? La… La fille Ebony ?

– Oui celle des deux Mangemorts sur lesquels vous avez fait un papier. Je ne vais pas nier les crimes qu'ils ont commis, mais ils ne méritaient pas une telle déformation historique. Notamment sur le fait que mes parents testaient leurs sorts sur moi.

Elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers la journaliste.

– Rita Skeeter, la pire journaliste qu'ait jamais connu la Gazette : racoleuse, menteuse, manipulatrice, voyeuse, malhonnête, sans cœur… A votre manière vous ne valez pas mieux que mes parents. Oh non, vous valez même moins.

– M… Moi au moins je n'ai pas tué pour le compte de Voldemort.

– Oh, oui, vous n'avez pas tué, vous avez seulement détruit des vies tout au long de votre carrière. Et là, pour votre propre compte. Vous étiez ici pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Je vous ai vue avec Potter. C'est donc votre prochaine victime. Je le plaindrais presque.

Sa voix devint soudain glaciale, en bon ton avec la température ambiante.

– Vous ne méritez rien de bon, et je ne pensais pas avoir l'opportunité de vous prendre à parti. Vous ne valiez pas le coup que je vienne vous chercher mais comme je vous ai sous la main… Alors comme ça ma mère, en plus d'être Mangemorte, se livrait à Voldemort dans de fols ébats… Hein ? Et mon père s'amusait à me faire des choses ridicules avec le sortilège de l'Impérium, voire des choses peu éthiques…

Elle commença à trembler. Ce n'était pas cette Morgan froide qu'il m'était arrivé de croiser. Sa voix était frigorifique, mais son regard était chargé d'émotion. Skeeter semblait avoir touché une corde sensible. Et elle était terrorisée à cette idée. En même temps, c'était évident… La fille de deux mangemorts qu'elle a malmené dans un de ses articles…

Morgan avait tout à fait raison dans son analyse de son interlocutrice. Rita Skeeter était au journalisme ce qu'un troll était à l'hygiène. Sale, plus sale que tout. Son pire accès vit le jour 4 ans plus tard, lorsqu'elle remit en cause Dumbledore dans un livre. Rien de moins. Elle avait une sorte d'immunité du au choc de ses articles qui évitait qu'on remette en cause son talent. La foule redemandait de ses scandales et révélations juteuses, qui se révélaient être en réalité des horribles calomnies et diffamations. Beaucoup de gens se demandaient comment elle pouvait toujours saisir ces choses qu'elle déformait, parfois de véritables scoops, comme des rendez-vous confidentiels, mais qu'elle altérait au plus haut point. La vérité, je la découvris en même temps que Morgan et grâce à cette dernière.

Morgan sortit sa baguette de sa robe – elle sortait de cours – et la mis sous le menton de Skeeter.

– Si un article paraît à mon sujet, là je vous jure que je vous retrouve et vous saurez pourquoi je suis la fille de mes parents. Et au-delà de toutes vos inventions, vous savez qu'ils étaient impitoyables avec leurs ennemis. Vous voulez un petit avant-goût ? Dolo…

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'utiliser ce sort. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas envie, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire griller dans l'école et que les cris stridents de Skeeter auraient alerté quelqu'un à coup sûr. Mais il n'en fallut pas moins à Rita Skeeter pour disparaître sous les traits d'un énorme scarabée vert qui resta un moment en suspens en l'air avant de s'envoler dans un vrombissement grave. Après un moment de surprise, Morgan lui lança :

– Voilà donc comment Miss Vipère épie les gens qui ne lui ont rien demandé ! Fuyez, Rita, fuyez ! Vu votre courage journalistique, je n'attendais pas moins de lâcheté !

Et le scarabée disparut de notre vue. Je me montrai alors. Morgan n'en parut pas surprise mais je lus brièvement un peu d'agacement sur son visage.

– Oh, Finey… Tu as tout suivi ?

– Elle a fait un papier sur tes parents ? Quand ?

Morgan grogna quelque chose d'inaudible, puis inspira à fond et sembla se forcer.

– Peu après que les deux soient décédés. Ce papier était horrible… Cruel comme il n'est pas permis.

J'évitai de lui faire remarquer que les Mangemorts devaient être au seuil de la cruauté, ce qui incluait ses parents.

– Tu veux dire, cruel pour toi ?

Elle regarda au loin, dans le vague, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

– Le pire, c'est que tu as parfaitement raison. L'opinion publique était heureuse… Ouais ! Encore plus de raisons de taper sur les Mangemorts Ebony ! Lynchage, lynchage ! Mes parents n'étaient pas à applaudir, mais vu le… Enfin ils ne méritaient pas ça en plus. Bizarrement Skeeter n'a jamais fait référence à moi. Pourtant elle savait que j'existais. Ils savent tous que j'existe, et pourtant pas un ne m'a étudié ou surveillé. Sauf le Ministère. Eux ils voulaient carrément que j'aille ailleurs qu'à Poudlard. Trop de risques pour les autres sûrement.

Je me souvins de ce que j'avais appris l'année dernière. Jenova Ebony avait fait promettre à Dumbledore de s'assurer que Morgan puisse entrer à Poudlard.

– N'importe quoi, fis-je avec un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'on te connaît, on sait bien que tu es douce, compréhensive, et que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Un angelot en somme…

Morgan me regarda un moment en pensant que j'étais sincère avant de tiquer et de ricaner.

– Te fous pas trop de ma gueule, Finey. J'ai de l'humour, surtout avec toi, mais comme à tout il y a une limite…

– Il y en a une à ta propention à menacer les gens ?

Je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il me prenait. J'avais envie de tester jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec Morgan. Et elle sembla apprécier ce petit jeu puisqu'elle s'approcha avec un air joueur.

– Tu cherches les coups, Finey ?

– Oh, ils vont bien finir par me trouver tous seuls. Tu vas me frapper, Morgan ?

Elle parut déstabilisée par la question et je devine aujourd'hui que c'était sûrement parce qu'au fond elle ne savait pas si elle oserait me frapper comme ça pour me remettre à ma place. Elle repartit d'un coup vers le château.

– Une preuve de courage pareille de ta part, ça ne mérite pas que je te violente.

Je décidai de changer de sujet.

– Et pour Skeeter ?

– Bah, elle a d'autres chats à fouetter. Je suppose que Potter en fait partie. Il va morfler. Et puis elle a peur de moi, Finey. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, des fois.

– De quoi ? Ta réputation ?

– Même pas… Enfin si, ma réputation, oui, mais aussi mon origine, mes parents, tout ça. Personne ne t'as jamais mis en garde ?

– Euh… Si, une de mes amies… Et aussi le professeur McGonagall l'année dernière, mais honnêtement je n'y fais pas attention.

– Les autres, eux, y font de plus en plus attention. Fais gaffe de ne pas attirer sur toi les suspicions de tes camarades.

– Tu t'inquiètes de ça ?

– Je… Je ne voudrai en rien être responsable… de ce qui pourrait te faire du tort… hum… C'est… C'est parce que bon, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes, pas besoin que tu en produises davantage.

Je la regardai en plissant les yeux. Alors qu'au début de sa phrase elle paraissait se soucier de moi, elle avait terminé en me considérant comme une potentielle épine de plus dans son pied… Un mécanisme de défense. Morgan et les sentiments, c'était une affaire assez compliquée. Lorsqu'il s'agissait pour elle de les afficher de sa propre initiative, il n'y avait aucun problème, mais lorsque l'on l'y confrontait sans qu'elle y soit préparée, elle devenait hésitante et menteuse. Je ne me risquai cependant pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit.

– Je vois… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je montre assez mon dédain pour les autres Serpentards. Et puis bon, j'ai été invitée à aller à Gryffondor par le choixpeau.

– Ca, ça ne veut rien dire. Tu m'as dis toi-même que tu aurais pu aller n'importe où…

– Oui, mais les autres ne le savent pas. Crois-moi, je saurai sauver les apparences. Euh, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Mais pourquoi je me soucierais de ça ? En fait tu me donnes plus d'inquiétudes que je n'en ai, Morgan. Je me moque de ce que pensent les autres au final. Je tiens à des gens, pas à une maison, un clan ou à une origine quelconque.

– Ca me rappelle ma première discussion sur l'esplanade… Vierge de tous préjugés, ma petite Finey. C'est entre autre pour ça que je t'aime. Allez, à ce soir… »

Nos chemins se séparèrent et je rentrai pour aller faire quelques devoirs, la couleur aux joues. _C'est entre autre pour ça que je t'aime_. Je me demandai sur l'instant pourquoi cette phrase résonnait dans ma tête. Quelle mignonne petite fille j'étais…

* * *

**C'est sur que pour poser les slash je suis beaucoup plus lent que les autres fics estampillées HPXX où XX est un personnage bien souvent du même sexe que Harry. Les fans de HP sont vraiment des obsédés...**


	18. Aventuriers

**Par avance : Je m'excuse pour ce changement subit d'histoire, je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux comme ce n'est pas permis avec les dates et ça m'énervais. Alors même si peu de mondes auraient noté l'anachronisme, j'ai décidé de remettre de l'ordre dans mon histoire. Le chapitre 18 que vous avez donc lu la dernière fois est remplacé par celui-ci.**

** Pour ceux qui découvrent l'histoire, il n'y a pas de problème, puisque j'ai tous remis dans l'ordre (pfiou). Enjoy !**

* * *

AVENTURIERS – LOVEGOOD

Le soir venu, juste après le dîner, je m'excusai auprès de mes camarades et me dirigeai en compagnie de Jean-Baptiste vers l'esplanade, non sans quelques regards, et de mes amis, et des élèves de Beauxbâtons. J-B paraissait un peu anxieux.

« J-B ? Ca va ?

– Euh… Je dois avouer que j'ai quelques problèmes avec mes camarades parce que je me balade avec toi.

– Comment ça ?

– Au départ, c'était des railleries. Ca je m'en fiche. Ce n'était pas sérieux, ça visait juste à m'énerver, gentiment. Mais certains ont commencé à trouver que je m'approchais trop des élèves de Poudlard et notamment de la maison du héros Potter…

Pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il voulait évoquer.

– Quoi, ils pensent que tu veux favoriser Poudlard ?

– Oui, certains croient que je donne des informations sur Fleur à Potter… C'est n'importe quoi, mais si Madame Maxime y croyait, j'aurais vraiment des ennuis.

– Et Delacour ? Elle est au courant de cette rumeur ?

– C'est la seule chose qui me rassure, Fleur m'a confié en privé qu'elle n'y croyait pas. Déjà parce que je ne la connaissais que trop mal, et elle a raison sur ce point. Pas du tout mon genre. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle sait que j'aime mon école que je n'aurais aucun intérêt à faire ça. Et elle a tout aussi raison sur cet autre point : ça n'a aucun sens.

– Il y aura toujours des mauvaises langues partout, J-B. Regarde Morgan et moi. Certains Gryffondors ont des suspicions débiles au sujet de notre amitié. Le mieux c'est de les ignorer et d'attendre qu'on te mette en face de vrais faits, d'un véritable affrontement d'arguments. D'ici là… Ca ne te dérange pas de rester avec nous ?

– Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de céder à ce genre de chose. Mais ça m'inquiète un peu, je n'y peux rien.

– C'est humain… »

Nous arrivâmes sur l'esplanade en découvrant une Morgan occupée à faire des pompes. Nous voyant, elle se releva et nous regarda avec un air malicieux.

« Alors vous deux, parés à l'aventure ?

– Autant qu'on peut l'être, fit Jean-Baptiste avec appréhension.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas déjà ! Crois-moi, avec moi dans les parages, tu ne crains rien.

Le français n'eut pas l'air convaincu. De mon côté je l'étais totalement. J'aurais confié ma vie à Morgan dans toutes les situations, elle était un peu une super-héroïne pour moi. Morgan leva son index bien haut.

– Bien, mes amis, demain lors de la visite à Pré-au-Lard, nous irons directement inspecter la maison de Lucretia Prewett et de son regretté mari. J'ai repéré où elle se trouvait grâce à une carte trouvée dans un ouvrage de la bibliothèque et elle est un peu à l'écart. Personne ne viendra nous déranger.

– Le Ministère ne l'a pas mise sous scellés ou un truc du genre mais en magique ?

Morgan cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas trop ce que veut dire « mettre sous scellés », ça doit être un truc de Moldu, mais je pense deviner ce que tu veux dire. Et oui, elle est sous alarme magique.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Jean-Baptiste avec curiosité.

– C'est tout simplement forcé. Paciphaé… Une des personnes les plus dangereuses de son époque, avant l'avènement de Voldie… Le Ministère ne peut pas laisser la maison sans surveillance, certains artefacts qui s'y trouvent pourraient être convoités par des personnes peu scrupuleuses.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Ces objets eux-mêmes sont maudits, non ? C'est dangereux pour celui qui va les chercher lui-même.

– Ils ne le sont pas tous, je pense. Et puis on constatera sur place. Le frenchie, tu t'y connais en malédictions et autres trucs du genre ?

– Euh… Ca peut aller.

– Aller comment ?

– Je sais les repérer. Mais les désamorcer, alors là non…

– C'est déjà ça. Ca te vient d'où, ces connaissances ?

– Ma famille est divisée en deux parties. Ca remonte à l'affrontement entre deux frères. Depuis, il y a une sorte de « vendetta » et lors des réunions de famille, il est fréquent que les cadeaux échangés soient porteurs de maléfices. Rien de très dangereux, mais à cause de cela on en est arrivés à apprendre très jeunes à déceler les « surprises » que peuvent receler certains objets.

– Je vois… C'est très bien ! Parce que moi je n'y connais rien. Tu seras donc très précieux pour cette expédition !

Je fronçai un sourcil et m'écriai :

– Une minute, ça veut dire que tu comptais à la base qu'on y aille tous les deux alors qu'aucune de nous ne sait reconnaître une malédiction ?

Elle agita la main pour signifier la futilité de ma question.

– J'aurai improvisé, tu me connais. J'aurais trouvé un moyen de tester les objets, ou une potion…

L'improvisation. La spécialité de Morgan. Et l'un de ses plus gros défauts.

– Bon, de toute façon, notre ami le frenchie est de la partie. Alors en revanche, on ne traîne pas là-dedans, on regarde où on met chacun de nos pieds, on ne touche à rien sans en informer les autres et on évite de fouiller les pièces qui semblent protégées par des sécurités magiques. Parce que là, même moi, j'ai peur du genre de protection que Paciphaé a pu mettre là-dessus. Le frenchie…

– Je m'appelle Jean-Baptiste, rétorqua celui-ci avec agacement.

– Mmh… Si j'y repense, je t'appellerai JB dans ce cas. Mais bon, « le frenchie » est plus facile à retenir…

Elle lui fit un large sourire en coin en lui tapotant l'épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date. Jean-Baptiste, de son côté, paraissait passablement irrité par mon amie.

– Oui donc JB, tu as le droit de te rendre à Pré au Lard ?

– Sans problème, grogna le concerné.

– Bien, alors on se donne rendez-vous à 9 heures là-bas. On fouillera les lieux pendant deux heures. Et prévoyez de quoi vous couvrir, il ne fait pas très chaud en ce moment.

Nous acquiesçâmes. Morgan frappa alors dans ses mains alors qu'une satisfaction sans borne illuminait son visage.

– Génial ! Ah, je sens que ça va être l'éclate !

– Avoue, fis-je avec un air narquois, tu cherches juste une raison de transgresser les règles, hein ?

Elle secoua énergiquement l'index.

– Aaah, mais pas du tout, ma petite Finey ! Cette maison m'intéresse au plus haut point pour mes raisons personnelles que tu sais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à JB et poursuivit.

– Certains objets pourraient bien m'être utiles pour arriver à mon objectif.

J'eus envie de lui faire les reproches que je lui faisais habituellement sur sa quête consistant à tuer Voldemort mais je ne pus le faire à cause d'un français à l'air intrigué qui fixait Morgan en plissant les yeux.

– Tu es une personne bien singulière, Morgan Ebony.

Je craignis un moment que mon amie le prenne mal mais elle prit au contraire une posture aguicheuse et s'avança vers lui.

– Tu viens seulement de le remarquer, JB ? Pourtant, mon seul corps de rêve devrait te le faire comprendre. Tu ne trouves pas ?

L'élève de Beauxbâtons hésita un instant à suivre puis s'approcha aussi.

– L'habit ne fait pas le moine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pouvais être une de ces nombreuses greluches qui se contentent d'avoir un joli corps pour adopter un look aguicheur et attendre que les mâles viennent à elle.

– Et alors, répliqua Morgan à quelques centimètres de son visage, est-ce que j'en suis à ton avis ?

Jean-Baptiste se rapprocha encore plus et seul un centimètre séparait à présent leurs nez. Ils avaient tous les deux un regard séducteur et un sourire en coin. Ce dernier était peut-être un peu trop crispé cependant.

– Oh non, j'ai l'impression que les hommes n'osent pas s'approcher de toi. La timidité peut-être. Ou bien la peur d'être frapper. Oui ça doit être ça.

– Pourtant tu t'approches, toi. Tu n'as pas peur que je te frappe ?

Leurs fronts se touchèrent et ils semblèrent se lancer dans une espèce de bataille de regard, le sourire figé, les poings crispés. Mais le ton restait nonchalant.

– Tu te ferais mal voir de ton amie, je pense.

– Maggy sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi, on se connaît depuis plus d'un an. En revanche, toi tu débarques… Alors évite les conclusions hâtives, d'accord ?

– J'y repenserai.

– Tu y repenseras, oui.

– Très bien.

– Très bien.

Je savais que les choses ne pouvaient pas dégénérer en rixe, et ce seulement parce que j'étais là. Du fait, les voir s'affronter « en douceur » m'amusait. J'adorais Morgan, mais la voir confrontée à un garçon qui avait un certain courage était délectable. Elle n'était plus toute puissante. Ils restaient là, front contre front, dans un combat silencieux. Après trente secondes sans qu'ils ne se disent plus rien, je toussai et d'un commun accord ils se reculèrent et prirent un air détendu comme si de rien n'était. Je fis remarquer, pour changer de sujet :

– Tu ne nous a pas dit comment nous allions faire pour échapper à l'alarme magique du Ministère.

– En fait, tu as déjà ce qu'il faut pour ça, Maggy.

Je haussai un sourcil puis finit par comprendre. Je sortis le médaillon de sous mes vêtements, tenant le joyau réchauffé par la chaleur corporelle entre mes doigts.

– Ca marche aussi pour passer les alarmes ?

– Hé-hé, c'est objet à beaucoup de fonctions lorsqu'il s'agit d'échapper à cette saleté de Ministère.

– Mais, pour JB ?

– Il n'aura qu'à tenir le joyau également.

– C'est aussi simple ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. D'où tu les sors, ces trucs ?

– Je te l'ai déjà dis, fit Morgan en s'assombrissant d'un coup.

– Euh… Oui… Mais, je veux dire, quelle est leur origine ?

La Serpentard se détendit un peu, renifla et regarda le ciel.

– J'ai ma petite idée sur la question mais impossible d'en être sûre au final.

– Ah… D'accord.

J'avais tout de même jeté un froid en lui rappelant ses parents décédés, si bien que Morgan se dirigea vers l'intérieur.

– Tout est clair. Donc demain, 9h, le frenchie. Et pour toi Maggy, c'est une dizaine de minute plus tôt devant la statue de la sorcière bossue.

– Euh… D'accord, ça marche.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, se tourna vers moi et me dit :

– J'ai hâte de revoir cette jolie robe qui amène le ciel sur la terre.

Son regard était celui de la Morgan simple, sans artifice, que je ne voyais que trop rarement. Pas même un sourire en coin. Juste un sourire. J'acquiesçai lentement en souriant à mon tour. Alors que Morgan repartait vers la porte-fenêtre, je fus prise d'un sentiment de légèreté. Jean-Baptiste me glissa, alors qu'elle venait de disparaître :

– Pourquoi elle est pas comme ça en permanence ? Là, comme je l'ai vue, je serais prêt à l'enlacer et à l'embrasser… A la française. »

Je pouffai de rire et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Il était encore tôt en fait, et je n'eus même pas à m'expliquer auprès de mes amies car elles n'étaient elles-mêmes pas encore dans la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avant toutes mes camarades de chambrée et me dépêchai de m'habiller dans des habits Moldus avec ma robe sous le bras. Puis je descendis dans la Grande Salle, me retrouvant avec tous ceux qui comptaient aller à Pré-au-Lard. Et qui avaient le droit. J'essayai de me faire aussi discrète que possible en mangeant à grande vitesse, mais quelqu'un trouva le moyen d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je faillis m'étrangler avec une tartine lorsque Tatiana me donna une « tape » amicale dans le dos avec une force déconcertante.

« Bien le bonjour, Margaret !

Je me retournai d'un coup en toussant.

– Oh, tiens, Tatiana. On ne s'est pas revu depuis que vous êtes arrivés… Kof ! D'ailleurs, désolée que tu n'aies pas été choisie pour votre école.

– Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il valait mieux que ce soit Krum. C'est le préféré de Karkarov, s'il n'avait pas été pris, il nous aurait… Comment vous dites ?… Pris la tête. Oui, c'est ça.

– D'accord…

– Ce favoritisme est agaçant, mais enfin, ce voyage nous permet au moins de faire du tourisme et de découvrir des climats plus chauds.

– Oui mais c'est presque l'hiver, il commence à faire sacrément froid.

– Tu trouves ?! J'ai chaud même dehors dès que je mets une laine ! »

Je n'eux pas le courage de commenter cette déclaration qui me faisait me demander si les élèves de Durmstrang n'étaient pas des descendants du reptilien Salazar Serpentard et ne fonctionnaient pas au sang froid. Je chassai cette idée de mon esprit lorsque j'imaginai Tatiana en train de muer comme les serpents et m'en retournai à mon petit déjeuner après avoir souhaiter la bonne journée à la russe. En regardant les gens de ma table, je constatai qu'Hermione était levée et me regardai en plissant les yeux. Je la saluai distraitement et après m'être remplie la panse marchai rapidement jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière bossue où attendait une Morgan avec une part de flanc entre les mains et sa robe noire en cuir, chapeau compris.

« Hello, Finey ! Bien Mangné ? Gn'espère, parche que il va falloir être efficache ce matin !

– Je suis chargée à bloc. Ah, et…

J'enfilai ma robe toute propre et mon chapeau. Morgan me regarda fièrement.

– Ah, comme ça tu as la classe ! Mais je conçois que tu préfère habituellement garder tes habits de Moldu. Ils ont l'air assez confortables eux aussi. Il faudra que j'en essaye !

Je mis mes mains sur les hanches et prit un air de défi.

– Aucun problème. Le jour où tu as le courage de venir à Londres, je t'emmènerai faire les boutiques.

– Ca marche ! Que dirais-tu de cet été ?

– S… Sérieux ?! Tu viendrais ? Tu peux ? Enfin je veux dire… Ca ne va pas paraître suspect ? Aux yeux de toute la clique…

Elle fit un geste irrespectueux avec son bras.

– Au diable ceux-là. Je vais où je veux, avec qui je veux. Ne tiens pas compte de ce qui s'est passé avec Norrington.

Le rappel de ce nom me fit perdre mon sourire et Morgan parut regretter qu'on en soit venues à ce sujet. Elle sortit sa baguette après avoir englouti le reste de son flanc.

– Dissendium !

La bosse coulissa pour laisser apparaître le passage secret et après une dizaine de minutes à marcher courbées, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la réserve de Honeydukes. Après avoir écouter quelques secondes ce qui se passait dans le magasin, nous comprîmes que le propriétaire de la confiserie avait ouvert ses portes, laissant entrer une foule d'élèves avides d'attraper des caries. Nous n'eûmes donc aucun mal à nous glisser parmi eux sans que quiconque remarque que nous venions de l'arrière-boutique.

Nous sortîmes et attendîmes de voir se détacher des robes noires une robe bleue de Beauxbâtons. Je finis par remarquer Jean-Baptiste qui nous tournait le dos, observant visiblement la serveuse des Trois Balais avec intérêt. Morgan ricana et se déplaça discrètement jusque dans son dos pour lui souffler dans l'oreille, ce qui le fit bien évidemment sursauter. Il soupira tandis que Morgan ricanait d'une manière un peu bête.

« Dire que j'ai eu peur de toi un moment. En fait t'es une vraie gamine…

Je m'approchai alors que Morgan lui glissait discrètement :

– Oui mais je suis une vraie gamine avec un poignard caché sous sa robe.

Jean-Baptiste ouvrit grands ses yeux et se recula d'un pas. Morgan eut un de ses rires cristallins puis prit la direction de la demeure de Lucretia Prewett qu'elle avait situé avant de venir. Pour une fois que Morgan était prévoyante…

Morgan prenant les devants, je me retrouvai avec J-B qui me dit à voix basse :

– Son poignard, c'est une blague ?

– Euh, non, répondis-je avec gêne. Et je ne peux pas la critiquer, il nous a sans doute sauver la vie l'année dernière.

– Ah bon ? Dans quelles circonstances ?

– Désolée, je ne peux pas en parler. Ca fait partie des choses que Morgan et moi gardons pour nous.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis juste un an mais quand on vous entend parler l'une de l'autre et de votre complicité, on dirait que vous êtes des amies de longues date.

J'eus un sourire rêveur.

– Je suppose qu'on a tissé des liens plus vite que d'autres. Mais ça vient de ce qu'on a vécu. De ce qu'on a vécu même avant de se rencontrer.

Alors que je prononçais cette dernière phrase, Morgan tournait son visage vers moi, m'adressant un sourire complice avant de nous inciter d'un geste à nous dépêcher.

– On a que quelques heures ! On se grouille ! »

J'eus peur qu'elle attire l'attention, mais il faisait plutôt froid et les gens se massaient dans les boutiques. Nous empruntâmes un petit chemin qui menait vers une forêt sur une colline. Plus nous avancions, plus on pouvait distinguer une maison peu haute, un étage seulement, mais extrêmement large, avec un jardin assez vaste devant et la forêt derrière. Le mur d'enceinte était assez bas, mais des cyprès épais couvraient le tour de la propriété. La seule entrée était une large grille noire aux barreaux pointus, devant laquelle se trouvait…

« Lovegood ?! s'exclama Morgan.

La Serdaigle qui passait sa main sur les différents barreaux se retourna lentement et mit ses mains dans le dos.

– Morgan. Margaret. Oooh… Un élève de Beauxbâtons. On ne vous voit pas trop traîner avec les gens de notre école. Il faut du temps pour qu'on devienne amis, je suppose. Peut-être le barrage des langues ?

C'était certainement ça, oui… Luna ou la candeur adorable. Les écoles étrangères étaient trop occupés à encourager leur représentant dans le Tournoi pour se soucier des hôtes. Et vice versa. Enfin il restait des cas exceptionnels, comme Jean-Baptiste, qui vint lui faire le baisemain.

– Soyez assurée, gente demoiselle, que la langue n'est nullement un obstacle pour ma personne. Jean-Baptiste Fournier, pour vous servir.

Luna essaya de répéter son nom à la française mais l'écorcha en plusieurs endroits avant de sourire.

– Quel étrange nom. Enfin tous les français ont des noms étranges, plutôt longs. Mais jolis. Moi c'est Luna Lovegood de la maison Serdaigle.

Sans doute ne comprit-elle pas ce qu'était le geste de galanterie qu'était le baisemain de Jean-Baptiste puisqu'elle prit la main du jeune homme et y déposa un baiser. Celui-ci la regarda avec un sourire amusé tandis que Morgan se retenait d'exploser de rire. De mon côté je souris en levant les yeux au ciel. Finalement Morgan demanda :

– Que fais-tu ici, Lovegood ?

– Oh… Eh bien, j'en avais un peu assez des magasins alors je me suis promenée. Et je suis tombée sur cette maison. C'est marrant, c'est l'inverse de la mienne. Moi elle n'est pas très large mais c'est une tour. Là, il n'y a qu'un étage mais c'est étonnement large. Elle est abandonnée, c'est dommage. Ca doit être sympa de vivre dedans.

Morgan s'approcha de la grille et consulta un parchemin tenant par magie sur la grille. Elle lut :

– Ministère de la Magie, Arrêté 368-1992. Avis d'interdiction concernant la propriété des sieurs Prewett, décédés. Nul n'est autorisé à pénétrer dans ces lieux pour des raisons tenant au bon déroulement de la justice et à la sécurité. Toute personne qui passera outre cette interdiction est passible d'une traduction en justice devant le Magenmagot. Des alarmes magiques sont disposées tout autour du périmètre concerné. Merci de votre compréhension.

Elle eut un rire de dédain.

– S'ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser de cette baraque, ils auraient pu la faire disparaître. Mais cela impliquait d'abord de la vider. Et ils ont eu les jetons ! Les jetons de tous ce que pouvait cacher la bâtisse, ses meubles, ses décorations… Peur de l'endroit tout entier.

Elle se tourna vivement vers nous et s'adressa à nous comme à une armée.

– Mais pas nous, mes amis ! Lovegood, tu viens avec nous ?

– Quoi ?! m'écriai-je. On ne va pas l'impliquer dans…

– Vous allez faire quoi ? demanda innocemment Luna.

– On va rentrer là-dedans et percer les mystères de Paciphaé.

– Oooh… Paciphaé ? Mon père m'en a déjà parlé. Il s'intéresse beaucoup aux rituels qu'elle utilisait pour ses incantations. Maintenant que tu en parles, Morgan, il m'a même déjà parlé de cette maison. Elle abrite beaucoup de trésors ! Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?

Morgan nous jaugea tous les trois puis eut un sourire en coin. Elle se massa le menton.

– Notre équipe serait composée d'une sorcière agile et forte, d'une autre qui en a dans le ciboulot, d'un autre encore qui sait détecter les pièges et maléfices et d'une dernière qui a une intuition du tonnerre.

– De l'intuition ? fis-je en haussant un sourcil. D'où tu sors que Luna a de l'intuition ?

Morgan prit son air charmeur et alla caresser le menton de Luna qui ne trouva pas cela étrange.

– Oui. Ca se sent. Elle est constamment dans la lune. C'est la raison.

Morgan ne développa pas plus son raisonnement ce jour-là, mais je l'ai développé moi-même de mon côté plus tard. En fait, je ne sais pas d'où Morgan tenait cette constatation mais elle était juste. Luna était à côté de la plaque, distraite, divaguant parfois sur des sujets qui n'intéressaient personne sur le moment. Un gros défaut pour progresser dans la vie. Pourtant elle était là, il ne lui arrivait pas d'accidents, elle vivait normalement. Ce qui incluait de faire les bons choix. Et dans son cas cela relevait de l'intuition, forcément. Quoique comme il allait être établi, Luna était aussi très capable de lucidité dans les bons moments.

Morgan reprit sa place devant la grille et leva le poing.

– Donc, nous quatre réunis, il ne peut rien nous arriver.

– Si tu penses que c'est bon alors je te suis, fit Luna tranquillement.

J'étais tellement dépassée par l'acceptation spontanée de Luna à cette expédition que je ne trouvai pas le courage de protester contre cette implication inutile. Morgan croisa les bras en se tournant vers la bâtisse et dit doucement :

– Livre-nous tes secrets, Paciphaé, nous voilà. Et au diable Circée… »

* * *

**Ainsi donc l'équipe est partie à l'assaut d'une sorte de maison hantée. Le prochain chapitre est loooong et riche en action, une fois n'est pas coutume (eh ouais, j'aime tellement les dialogues).**


	19. Le Midi Minuit

**! ATTENTION ! Je me suis trompée dans l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire. Pour cette raison j'ai remplacé le chapitre précédent ! Donc avant de lire ce chapitre vous devez RELIRE LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT QUI A CHANGE. Je suis désolé pour ce désagrément, mais je ne voulais pas laisser une telle erreur en place.**

**C'est notamment pour cela que j'ai pris autant de temps à poster la suite. Ca et les colles de fac. Là je pars en vacances et je ne voulais pas m'en aller sans poster un nouveau chapitre, enfin 2 du coup. Je n'ai pas été très présent et j'ai l'impression d'avoir effrayé deux-trois lecteurs (lectrices ?) avec ma dernière conclusion. Rassurez-vous mesdemoiselles, je n'abandonnerai pas comme ça, surtout que je suis bien reparti et qu'avec ce chapitre je me suis ôté une sacrée épine du pied, non pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est parce qu'il m'a été difficile de trouver certains éléments.**

**Enfin bon, voici donc un chapitre 100 création originale (sauf Luna qui appartient à JK... Et le nom de Lucretia Prewett). Enjoy !**

* * *

LE MIDI-MINUIT – LUCRETIA PREWETT

J'étais de moins en moins encline à aller inspecter cette maison. Bien entendu, c'était excitant. Mais au fur et à mesure j'imaginai toutes les sortes de malédiction qui pouvaient nous frapper et cela me faisait froid dans le dos. Morgan examina de plus près la grille puis déclara :

– Elle s'ouvre apparemment comme toutes les grilles. Mais c'est presque trop facile. Le frenchie ! Examine-moi ça !

Jean-Baptiste s'approcha non sans ronchonner.

– Tu me commandes encore une fois comme ça et je te dis de prendre le premier objet maudit venu.

Il retroussa ses manches, ferma les yeux et passa ses mains à proximité des barreaux, sans jamais les toucher. Puis lorsque sa main approcha le verrou, il sursauta.

– Wow ! C'est tellement gros que je n'ai même pas eu besoin de le cibler véritablement.

– Alors ça m'étonnerait que Paciphaé en soit la responsable. C'est un coup du Ministère, c'est donc une alarme… Je gère. Il faut se mettre par deux en utilisant les joyaux de Finey et moi.

J-B acquiesça et se dirigea vers moi. Morgan fronça un sourcil.

– Reviens-là, le frenchie… On va le franchir ensemble, hein, comme un vrai couple. Allez, viens contre moi.

Elle avait prise une posture très aguicheuse qui met fit rosir mais J-B ne semblait pas affecter par ce charme féminin et s'approcha pour tendre la main.

– Sors-le de sous tes fringues.

Elle ouvrit sa robe, lui dévoilant son body.

– Viens le chercher, chéri, dit-elle sur un ton sulfureux.

Le français la prit au mot et mit sa main par-dessous le body en passant par le col. Afin d'atteindre l'objet, il dut, c'était clairement visible, passer entre les deux seins. Morgan restait de marbre, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Il finit par sortir le médaillon de sous ses vêtements et la regarda avec un air fier.

– Alors, heureuse ?

– Recommence, tu les a à peine touchés…

J-B semblait insensible au petit jeu de charme de Morgan, alors que de mon côté j'avais senti ma gorge s'assécher. C'est pourquoi je ne vis que tardivement la main tendue de Luna devant moi. Je la regardai, prenant conscience de mon hébétement. Elle me sourit et dit :

– Il faut garder les pieds sur terre, Margaret…

C'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité, mais je ne pouvais pas la critiquer. J'eus un petit rire forcé et sortit vite le médaillon de dessous ma robe pour le déposer dans la main de la Serdaigle sans pour autant l'enlever de mon cou. Elle caressa du pouce le bijou.

– Il est très beau.

– Oui, et je ne le quitte plus depuis un an… C'est un peu comme un piercing ou un tatouage…

– C'est parce que c'est un cadeau de Morgan ?

– Euh…

Luna venait de me mettre dans une situation extrêmement délicate puisque je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même au final. Je lui servis donc l'excuse qui était la vérité au départ.

– Je pensais qu'il fallait s'en imprégner au début. Et finalement j'ai pris l'habitude. La chaîne doit être enchantée, elle ne s'oxyde pas.

– Ox… quoi ?

– Euh… Elle ne rouille pas.

– C'était une autre langue ?

– Non, je… de la science… hum… un mot de Moldu.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu viens de chez les Moldus.

– Et j'y habite encore aux dernières nouvelles, fis-je avec fermeté.

Elle acquiesça tandis que je me maudissais de m'être mise une fois de plus sur la défensive dès que l'on abordait mes origines. Morgan fit un geste du bras.

– On se bouge ! »

Elle se tourna vers la grille et d'un coup de pied puissant, elle ouvrit la grille en deux parties. Il ne se passa rien en apparence, mais nous ne pouvions pas savoir au final si le Ministère avait été prévenu ou non. Nous passâmes l'entrée, chacun d'entre nous tenant deux par deux un joyau. Une fois le grille passée, Morgan nous assura que nous pouvions lâcher les médaillons et s'avança sur l'allée qui menait au perron. Celle-ci était constituée de dalles aux dimensions inégales éparpillées un peu n'importe comment. La Serpentard ne fit pas deux pas que J-B intervint.

– Pas un pas de plus. Je ne sais pas où c'est précisément, mais j'ai le même pressentiment qu'à Noël dans ma famille. Il y a des pièges partout… Je vais ouvrir la voie.

– D'accord, dit Morgan avec sérieux. Je te suis et je veillerai à marquer les bonnes pierres pour qu'on puisse passer. Les filles, vous passerez après.

Elle écarta un pan de sa robe pour sortir son poignard en argent finement ouvragé. Jean-Baptiste inspira à fond et se mit à faire des écarts plus ou moins grands, les mains tendues vers le sol comme pour sentir les maléfices. L'avoir avec nous nous sauvait réellement la vie. Et Morgan qui m'assurait pouvoir improviser ! Cette folle ! Cependant je fronçai les sourcils.

– Eh, mais pourquoi on passe pas par l'herbe autour plutôt que de se faire suer à éviter les pierres piégées ?

Morgan regarda Luna.

– Ton impression, Lovegood ?

– Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, on a créé une allée c'est pour l'emprunter, non ? Il faut respecter le gazon, surtout qu'il a l'air bien entretenu. Il est tout lisse et vert.

Morgan le regarda et acquiesça lentement.

– Trop vert. On va faire un simple test.

J-B s'était arrêté dans sa progression pour regarder Morgan. Celle-ci sortit d'une de ses poches sous sa robe un morceau de chocolat assez conséquent. Puis elle le lança au milieu de l'herbe. Il y eut alors comme une ruée des brindilles pour l'avaler et le morceau s'enfonça sous le sol alors que l'herbe décrivait comme des cercles autour. Je frissonnai.

– C'est… Vivant ?

– Pire, ça réfléchit, Finey… Donc on va garder l'idée d'utiliser l'allée. Cette Paciphaé m'énerve déjà.

Jean-Baptiste reprit sans un mot son éclairage et Morgan suivit en marquant d'une rayure les bonnes pierres, puis je suivis et Luna ferma le mouvement. J'essayai alors de ne pas imaginer quel genre de maléfices cachait chaque dalle. Nous arrivâmes finalement tous sur le perron qui d'après J-B ne recelait aucun danger. Il s'agissait d'un perron avec toit, tout en planches grinçantes, et devant nous se dressait la porte d'entrée.

– Celle-là, si elle est pas piégée… commença Morgan.

– Rien à signaler, fit Jean-Baptiste non sans un sourire en coin.

Morgan fit la moue puis haussa un sourcil.

– L'entrée n'est pas gardée ? Pas logique, c'est l'élément central !

– A mon avis, fis-je en regardant sur les côtés de la maison, la personne qui a vu pour l'herbe et esquivé les dalles doit penser que la porte est horriblement protégée, justement. Il essayera alors de se glisser le long du mur pour entrer par les fenêtres. Il n'y a que du gravier, pas d'herbe.

– Et il ne semble pas piégé, précisa Jean-Baptiste en se penchant par-dessus le perron.

– Je suis sûr que les fenêtres, si. Les voleurs aiment entrer par les fenêtres. Et je parie que les voleurs sorciers doivent aimer approcher en balais.

– Un point, Finey, fit remarquer Morgan.

– Et puis, continuai-je sur ma lancée, à mon avis, elle n'a pas besoin de protéger sa porte s'il y a tant d'autres dangers derrière.

– Deux points. Bon, alors ouvrons. »

Elle tourna délicatement la poignée de la porte. Elle n'était même pas fermée à clé. Mais lorsque nous eûmes tous franchis le pas de la porte et marché sur un tapis rouge sang qui faisait tous le long du couloir, l'extrémité de ce tapis qui était de notre côté se retira de dessous nos pieds, nous faisant chuter de concert alors que le bout du tapis qui était soulevé prenait la forme d'une langue de serpent et frétillait. Une voix de femme sifflante et froide nous accueillit en ces mots :

« Vous qui n'êtes pas la bienvenue en ces lieux, soyez certains d'avoir du bon sens ou quittez cette demeure sur le champ. Car rien ne sera épargné à ceux qui viennent piller la demeure des Prewett. Regardez où vous mettez vos pieds, où vous mettez vos mains, où vous mettez vos yeux et ce que vous dites… et vous survivrez peut-être à cette visite… »

Ce petit discours fut conclu par un rire tonitruant qui me donna des frissons dans le dos alors que le tapis reprenait sa place. Morgan se tourna vers nous tous et mit son doigt ganté devant sa bouche pour nous signifier de nous taire. Jean-Baptiste, moins à l'aise qu'auparavant, ouvrit la marche avec prudence. Morgan semblait imperturbable et Luna… semblait Luna.

Quant à moi j'avais des sueurs froides. L'endroit ne me disait rien qui vaille et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de risquer notre peau pour visiter la maison d'une morte. Mais Morgan semblait vouloir quelque chose, et ce quelque chose je devais découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes au bout d'un couloir, après avoir croisé plusieurs tableaux représentant la famille Black plus que la famille Prewett. Les personnages peints nous avaient regardé froidement, avec dédain, sans dire un mot.

Nous avions le choix entre nous diriger vers l'escalier de l'étage d'un côté ou parcourir un autre couloir. Morgan commença alors une gymnastique étrange pour indiquer à Jean-Baptiste qu'il devait aller voir s'il y avait des pièges à l'étage pendant que nous attendions en bas.

Ce qu'il fit avec mauvaise humeur. Il monta doucement les escaliers, auscultant chaque marche, puis nous l'entendîmes faire grincer les lattes du plancher de l'étage. Il revint ensuite avec plus de rapidité et regarda Morgan d'un air grave. Il secoua ensuite la tête avec violence et mit ses mains en croix. Morgan inclina un moment la tête sur le côté avant de comprendre. Il voulait tout simplement indiquer que c'était hors de question. La communication s'annonçait rude.

J'avais prévu de prendre le plan des lieux au cas où nous reviendrions. C'est pourquoi j'avais pris un petit carnet à spirales et un crayon à mines, mis à l'avance dans les poches de ma robe. Oui, deux objets typiquement Moldus, mais c'était le plus pratique. La plume était esthétique mais n'était pas l'idéal pour les déplacements. Je sortis mon attirail, devant l'air étonné des trois autres et écrivit :

_Pièges ?_

Il acquiesça vivement. Je précisai :

_Nombreux ?_

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

_Puissants ?_

Il acquiesça encore plus vivement puis fit un geste de la tête pour dire que c'était hors de question de monter. Il adressait ce geste à Morgan. Celle-ci mit ses mains en avant pour le rassurer. Elle montra qu'elle ne comptait pas tenter le diable et se dirigea dans l'autre sens. Elle montra du doigt une porte et Jean-Baptiste alla vérifier. La porte n'était pas piégée. Visiblement.

Morgan inspira à fond et tourna la poignée. Rien ne se produisit, au soulagement général. Morgan entra la première et observa ce qui semblait être une salle de repos à la décoration singulière. Tous les côtés étaient ornés de rideaux de toutes les couleurs qui cachaient les murs dans la première partie et divers fauteuils et tables y étaient disposés avec même un service à thé. Face à Morgan se trouvaient deux lourds rideaux rouges tendus, mais de par la lumière qui passait au-dessous on pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une cloison derrière. Lorsque la Serpentard fut en plein milieu de la pièce, les rideaux s'étirèrent comme ceux d'une scène de spectacle et deux paires de cordes vinrent les maintenir sur les côtés. La deuxième partie de la salle s'ouvrait à nous et il s'agissait d'une bibliothèque immense. J'eus un frisson dans le dos alors que Morgan, émerveillée par tant de connaissances qui s'offraient à elle, oublia toute prudence.

Luna murmura :

« On n'a pas le droit… »

Alors que Morgan marchait droit vers la bibliothèque sans réfléchir, je cherchai un détail qui pouvait m'alerter. Je vis alors un écriteau au-dessus des rideaux qui s'étaient ouverts.

_Le rideau tombera pour qui ne sera pas un personnage de la pièce_.

Mon cerveau se mit en marche à toute vitesse et je compris. Je hurlai :

« Merde ! Morgan, recule !

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, les cordes du rideau se défirent et vinrent lui ligoter bras et jambes et la tirer à quatre épingles. Le bruit de grincement des cordes sur sa peau me donna la chair de poule. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si j'étais responsable par mon cri de quoique ce soit, mais tous les rideaux de la pièce tombèrent, dévoilant des murs gris et sales, lézardés de toute part, avec dessus des mots écrits visiblement en lettres de sang. Il s'agissait de malédictions, d'insultes et de prédictions morbides. Au même moment, le rire tonitruant de Paciphaé bourdonna à nos oreilles. La porte se referma derrière nous et le verrou coulissa. Jean-Baptiste se jeta sur la porte pour tenter de forcer la clenche, tandis que Luna s'était accroupie et se bouchait les oreilles. Je fus moi-même prise de panique. Les mots en sang semblaient couler sur les parois et le rire me vrillait les tympans. Je tournai sur moi-même en lisant sans faire attention des phrases désespérantes. Puis j'en arrivai à Morgan qui semblait lutter pour tirer les cordes vers elle.

Si elle lâchait, les cordes auraient tôt fait de lui arracher bras et jambes. Imaginant ce scénario alors que j'étais déjà choquée par l'environnement qui s'était installé, je me mis à trembler et serrai mes bras contre moi. Puis mon regard croisa l'œil de Morgan. Elle avait tourné de moitié la tête et me fixai. Son œil était infaillible, on n'y lisait aucune panique et aucune peur. Un œil rassurant. Morgan restait Morgan. Elle était toujours là, cette force de la nature, et elle ne défaillait pas. Elle me redonna un peu de courage et je me redressai. Elle essaya alors de me dire quelque chose, mais le rire était trop fort, je commençais d'ailleurs à en avoir mal à la tête. Je dus donc lire sur ses lèvres.

_Tout beau… Tousse haut… Louveteau… Coup d'eau… Couteau… Couteau !_

Une flamme s'alluma dans mon cœur. Je pouvais faire quelque chose. Morgan me faisait confiance pour ça. Je me jetais sur sa jambe, écartai le pan de robe et sortit le poignard. Après un moment d'hésitation, je pris le manche à deux mains et hurlai en abattant la lame sur une corde. Elle céda. Je fis de même pour les trois suivantes. Morgan s'affala par terre et je courus pour la relever. Alors qu'elle s'agrippait à mes épaules pour se redresser, le rire se tut d'un coup. Nous nous tournâmes vers les autres. Jean-Baptiste était toujours près de la porte, mais Luna était près d'un mur. Elle avait la main sur des mots de sang.

_Face à tant de faiblesse et de stupidité, je ne peux m'…_

Elle cachait les derniers mots, la tête basse, le visage caché par ses cheveux emmêlés. Il y eut un moment pendant lequel aucun d'entre nous ne fit quoique ce soit, profitant du silence soudain contrastant avec ce rire dément qui avait empêché toute communication auparavant. Puis, lentement, Morgan demanda en ramassant son poignard que j'avais lâché :

– Luna, c'est toi qui a arrêté le rire ?

La voix de mon amie me paraissait venir de derrière un mur peu épais. Mes oreilles avaient visiblement morflé et je ne devais pas être la seule. Luna ne répondit pas et je m'approchai pour vérifier quelque chose. J'écartai une masse de cheveux pour découvrir une de ses oreilles et put voir qu'elle saignait. Morgan jura tandis que je me servais carrément de ma manche pour lui tamponner l'oreille et le cou sur lequel le liquide vital s'était écoulé. Elle gardait la tête basse et les yeux fermés. Je dis doucement :

– Luna, tu m'entends ?

Elle ne réagit pas. Je le dis alors bien plus fort, peut-être criai-je, je n'aurais su le dire car mon audition avait également baissé. Elle réagit à mon appel en acquiesçant. Elle n'était donc pas devenue sourde, mais un de ses tympans avait éclaté. Je ne doutai pas que les sorciers avaient de quoi lui rendre l'audition, mais mieux valait se dépêcher. Je me tournai vers Morgan qui réfléchissait. Elle finit par dire :

– Finey, tu accompagnes Lovegood et vous rentrez à Poudlard. Va à l'infirmerie et dit à Pomfresh que tu l'as trouvée dans les couloirs. Raconte une histoire du genre qu'elle est un peu sortie du village et qu'au détour d'un arbre un ogre a voulu l'attaquer et lui a crié à quelques centimètres du visages. Lovegood t'aura raconté l'histoire elle-même.

J'étais partagée quant à cette idée. Luna avait clairement besoin d'aide, elle ne pouvait rentrer seule alors qu'elle était à moitié sourde et sans doute plus ou moins sonnée. D'un autre côté, que Morgan continue l'aventure sans moi me déplaisait. Je la regardai un moment, ne sachant pas si je devais accepter ou chercher une autre idée.

Ce fut Jean-Baptiste qui vint à mon secours et je pense aujourd'hui qu'il savait pourquoi je ne fonçai pas emmener Luna. Il avait déjà sans doute tous compris.

– Il vaut mieux garder Luna avec nous pour le moment. On va être plus prudent. Tu as vu comment tu t'es jetée sur cette bibliothèque, Morgan ?

Après un moment où elle parut vexée, la Serpentard sembla réaliser sa folie et baissa les yeux, prenant un air coupable, visage que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu.

– J'ai… Je me suis un peu emportée.

Un frisson me parcourut et alors que mes sombres pensées revenaient, je murmurai :

– La soif de pouvoir…

Morgan m'entendit puisqu'elle se tourna vivement vers moi sans quitter son air coupable et secoua lentement la tête.

– Ne va pas croire des choses, Finey. Je le fais pour… Enfin, tu sais.

– Oui, je sais. Je sais que tu perds tes repères dès qu'il s'agit d'être plus terrible et destructrice. Ce n'est pas de cette Morgan que je veux…

Elle me regarda comme si je venais de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur. La vierge de fer avait perdu son bouclier, elle était désemparée après une telle erreur et chaque remarque devenait une pique à enfoncer dans sa chair.

– Fi… Margaret, ne dis pas de telles choses… Je dois te protéger.

Me revins en tête son discours comme quoi je devais moi-même apprendre la magie noire pour me protéger des mangemorts. Elle avait peur. Peur pour moi plus que pour elle. Etre plus puissante devenait une hantise pour elle afin que je ne risque rien. Et elle avait une seconde peur : que moi, j'ai peur d'elle. Et c'était en train d'arriver.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges si c'est pour te perdre. Fais la part des choses.

Elle hésita un moment puis acquiesça. Jean-Baptiste soupira :

– Eh bien… Pas facile d'avoir comme partenaire une petite fille de douze ans en avance à ce point sur son âge.

Morgan eut un sourire triste et tendre à la fois et me regarda en murmurant :

– C'est certain…

Elle ferma les yeux un moment puis reprit un peu du poil de la bête.

– Bien. Comment le rire s'est-il arrêté ?

J-B montra les mains de Luna.

– Elle s'est jetée sur le mur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a caché.

Je mis doucement mes mains sur celles de Luna et tentai de les enlever. Mais elle résistait, la tête toujours orientée vers le plancher. J'insistai et elle finit par lâcher prise, dévoilant les mots « _arrêter de rire_ ». Tout devenait clair.

– Quelle astuce tordue pour désactiver le piège ! m'écriai-je.

– Avec un piège aussi tordu lui-même, ça ne devrait pas t'étonner, fit remarquer Morgan.

– La porte est toujours fermée, nota Jean-Baptiste.

– Il suffit de trouver « Ouvrir la porte ».

Nous cherchâmes un petit moment et je montrai du doigt une inscription en haut d'un des murs.

_La vanité ouvre la porte à l'imprudence et par là-même celle du tombeau._.

– Charmant, dit J-B.

Morgan se mit au pied du mur et s'accroupit, m'invitant d'un geste à la rejoindre. Elle me fit monter sur ses épaules et me hissa à hauteur du mur. Je cachai les mots « _ouvre la porte_ » et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, bousculant même Jean-Baptiste. Luna s'était tournée vers elle avec un air perdu. Morgan se tourna alors vers la bibliothèque.

– Le piège doit être désactivé, je vais…

– Attends que je vérifie ! l'interrompit Jean-Baptiste.

Et il prit les devant non sans jeter un regard noir à Morgan. Il ausculta déjà l'endroit où Morgan s'était retrouvée ligotée, puis marcha prudemment jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Tout en regardant les livres, il dit :

– C'est bon, tu peux ve… Attends, c'est quoi ces ouvrages ? Me dit pas que tu verses là-dedans ?!

Morgan se frappa le front.

– Pitié… C'est pas tes oignons, le frenchie !

Il la regarda sévèrement puis m'observa un moment avant de dire avec sérieux :

– Tu devrais reconsidérer tes amitiés, Margaret. Parce que là, ce sont les ennuis qui t'attendent. Tu devrais arrêter de traîner avec elle.

Mon sang bouillonna à cette remarque. Jean-Baptiste ne pensait sans doute qu'à ma sécurité, mais sa réflexion m'avait profondément vexé tant j'étais attachée à Morgan. La lâcher après m'être plongée si profondément dans son univers et sa mentalité ?

J'allai lui expliquer ma façon de penser, mais je fus devancée par Morgan qui marcha d'un pas rapide vers lui et lui décocha un crochet du droit qu'il ne vit pas venir, s'attendant sans doute plus à une remarque corsée. Il heurta la bibliothèque et faillit tomber, mais Morgan le rattrapa par le col de sa robe et l'attira contre elle. Elle serra les dents.

– Qui tu es pour te mettre entre nous deux ? T'es qu'un invité, un touriste, un gars qui débarque, tu ne sais pas ce qui nous unit, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Alors la sagesse voudrait que tu fermes ta gueule !

Jean-Baptiste était choqué par le ton et le visage hargneux de mon amie. Certes il n'avait pas expérimenté la Morgan froide et cruelle, mais la Morgan passionnée restait impressionnante. Il ne sut quoi répondre et visiblement la Serpentard était à deux doigts de lui coller une autre droite. Mais Luna vint la calmer d'une voix faible :

– On dirait que j'entends assez mal… On devrait rentrer, non ?

Je me tournai vers elle et eut de la peine devant son air sonné et fatigué. Morgan reprit un visage plus calme avant même de se tourner vers elle.

– Oui, il vaudrait mieux. J'ai eu tort de venir en pensant que ce serait aussi facile. On y va Mais laisse-moi au moins prendre quelques bouquins, le frenchie…

Jean-Baptiste s'écarta sans un mot et me rejoignit en me regardant d'un air étrange, comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre. Je devinai que c'était parce que je fréquentai une telle fille sans qu'il m'arrive de problèmes. Mais c'était comme ça, Morgan m'appréciait et elle venait de prouver qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, ce qui me redonna quelque peu confiance en elle.

Elle balada sa main sur les différentes tranches des grimoires, puis en sélectionna deux – un rouge intitulé « Enchantements de l'Ombre » et un noir écrit dans un dialecte que je n'arrivais même pas à reconnaître – qu'elle fourra tant bien que mal dans ses poches.

– Il est temps pour nous de quitter ces lieux. Et rappelez-vous, silence dans les couloirs.

Nous sortîmes, prîmes bien soin de refermer la porte de la pièce et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Mais Morgan m'agrippa fermement par l'épaule. Je me tournai dans sa direction et suivant son regard, plissai les yeux devant une sphère à moitié dorée, à moitié argentée, fixée au mur près des escaliers.

Elle murmura à mon oreille, me donnant des frissons :

– Il me le faut absolument. Je sais ce que c'est. Mais le frenchie ne m'écoutera pas, moi. »

Je soupirai mais fit ce que Morgan attendait. J'arrêtai J-B et lui indiquai la boule du doigt. Il secoua d'abord la tête puis voyant mon regard insistant haussa les épaules et alla décrocher la boule du mur après vérification. Notre petit groupe se massa autour de l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une sphère de la taille d'une balle de tennis dont un hémisphère était doré et l'autre argenté. Le trait de séparation semblait en fait être un axe de coulissement. Sur chacun des hémisphères, il y avait une flèche blanche et une flèche noire, disposées à 45 degrés l'une de l'autre, contre l'axe de coulissement et indiquant celui-ci. Je ne suis peut-être pas très claire mais j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire un tel engin.

Toujours est-il que Morgan prit en main l'objet, nous indiqua les flèches et d'un geste délicat se mit à tourner les deux hémisphères dans un cliquetis métallique semblable à celui d'une horlogerie. Sans s'arrêter, elle approcha les deux flèches noires l'une de l'autre et arrêta son geste pile lorsqu'elles furent l'une contre l'autre. Il y eut alors un autre cliquetis compliqué dans l'appareil et d'un coup l'obscurité complète se fit dans la pièce, comme émergeant de la boule à une vitesse que l'œil ne pouvait percevoir. Ce noir soudain s'accompagna d'un bruit sourd assez inquiétant. On voyait la fenêtre au bout d'un couloir, carré blanc sur noir, mais rien d'autre, la fenêtre ne laissait pas entrer de lumière dans la pièce.

J'entendis Morgan coulisser de nouveau les pièces de la sphère et tout redevint normal. Sauf pour la sphère, dont les deux morceaux étaient désormais noirs.

Nous regardâmes tous Morgan avec un air interloqué et elle eut l'air fière de notre étonnement. Elle indiqua la sortie du pouce, nous signifiant qu'elle nous dirait tout une fois dehors. Nous empruntâmes alors le couloir vers la porte de sortie de cette masure maléfique. Mais à mi-chemin, la voix tonitruante de Paciphaé résonna de nouveau, faisant trembler le sol.

« Vous avez voulu arracher une partie de ma demeure, et bien ma demeure va vous arracher au reste du monde et vous serez à elle pour l'éternité ! »

L'extrémité du tapis au fond sembla alors plonger entre les lattes du plancher qui s'étaient légèrement écartées les unes des autres dans un bruit de craquement. La même chose se produisit de l'autre côté et je commençai à paniquer. Morgan était alerte, regardant de toute part, prête à bondir. Jean-Baptiste avait à peu près la même posture. Quant à Luna, elle se contenta de fixer le bout du tapis qui s'engouffrait dans le plancher près de la sortie et murmura :

« La sortie est plus loin que je ne le pensais. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que le tapis se mit à coulisser vers l'arrière, comme un tapis roulant de supermarché. Dans le même temps, un bruit de craquement atroce se mit à retentir du côté vers lequel le tapis coulissait. Je ne pris pas le temps de me retourner, comprenant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'être engloutie par les lattes. Je me mis à courir de toute mes forces vers la sortie, avançant centimètre par centimètre contre le tapis qui semblait accélérer la cadence de roulement. Je finis par reculer malgré ma course vers l'inexorable chute dans les tréfonds de la maison. C'est alors que Morgan qui courrait à côté de moi me souleva de terre et me mit sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Elle poussa une sorte de cri de guerre et se mit à gagner du terrain sur le tapis, courant à en perdre haleine. Positionnée comme j'étais, je pouvais voir Jean-Baptiste tenir la main de Luna pour l'entraîner avec lui. Il était également plus rapide que le tapis mais Luna trébuchait et elle finit par s'effondrer. Jean-Baptiste dut s'arrêter et la prit dans ses bras comme un père tient son bébé, puis se remit à courir, juste à temps pour échapper à une sorte de déchiqueteuse faite de planches qui avançait et reculait, laissant juste assez d'espace pour que le tapis roule. D'une main il sortit sa baguette et pointa Luna avant de crier :

– _Alevis_ !

Il put alors courir plus vite et parvint à suivre le rythme de Morgan qui finit par sauter par-dessus le bout du tapis et atterrir sur le palier. Elle me lâcha rudement, s'effondrant sur ses genoux, hors d'haleine. Jean-Baptiste nous rejoignit et fit de même, mais en reposant doucement Luna qui paraissait bizarre.

– Ca va, Luna ?

– Etrange, j'ai l'impression… De ne rien peser.

Elle sautilla sur place et devant mes yeux ébahit monta d'un mètre, manquant de se prendre le plafond. Jean-Baptiste, reprenant son souffle, saisit sa baguette laissée au sol et dit par saccade :

– Huf… Je lui ai lancé un sort… d'Allégresse. Même si elle garde sa force… Elle ne pèse quasiment plus rien.

Pour tester, je la pris par la taille et la soulevai comme s'il s'était agi d'une Luna de paille.

– Wow, c'est sympa ! m'émerveillai-je.

– Ouais. En revanche, il ne faut pas laisser ce sort actif trop longtemps, ça provoque euphorie, errances et autres effets secondaires qui durent pas mal de temps.

– Dans le cas de Lovegood, fit Morgan qui avait retrouvé sa capacité à parler, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

J-B eut un rire qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge et pointa sa baguette sur Luna que je portais encore.

– _Agravis_.

Luna m'écrasa lorsqu'elle retrouva son poids normal. Elle devait faire à peu près la même masse que moi, mais je n'avais pas la force herculéenne de Morgan – qui m'avait tout de même portée sans trop de problèmes alors que je n'étais même pas « allégée ». Cette dernière se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour sortir inspirer de l'air frais après cette folle course. Je me retournai vers le couloir ; il était redevenu comme avant. Nous sortîmes et suivirent les dalles marquées par J-B jusqu'à passer la gille en tenant les joyaux de Morgan et moi comme précédemment.

Nous en étions sortis. Libérés de cette horrible baraque piégée de part en part. Je me tournai alors vers Morgan :

– C'était quoi ce truc qui a plongé la pièce dans le noir ? Et qui accessoirement à déclenché le truc du tapis roulant…

Mon amie ressortit l'objet et le fit rebondir dans sa main avec fierté.

– Ca, Finey, c'est un des trucs que je comptais trouver aujourd'hui. Un truc qui pourra nous être utile dans bien des circonstances. Ce truc, c'est le Midi-Minuit. »

* * *

**Alors pour les BDphiles avertis, il sautera aux yeux que cet objet magique a pour nom celui d'une BD de Gaudin et Trichet "Les Arcanes du Midi-Minuit". Ce n'est pas du vol, mais un hommage. Et je trouve qu'en plus ce nom va très bien à l'objet. Vous en saurez plus sur celui-ci dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de rester fidèle au poste même avec mes trous énormes.**


	20. Témoin

**Par avance : C'est étrange, c'est quand les examens approchent que je suis stimulé pour écrire mes fics. Et pourtant j'arrête les autres activités qui me distraient comme les animes ou le jeu vidéo. Quoiqu'en fait, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Lorsqu'il s'agit des exams, la vie réelle me bouffe à un point que j'ai envie de m'enfuir dans les mondes de l'imaginaire pour éviter d'y penser. Pas très mature, tout ça. **

**Enfin bon, voici un chapitre qui renoue avec la taille standard de mes chapitres et qui encore une fois n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire originale. Le prochain chapitre sera malheureusement celui que j'avais déplacé plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Trop hâte d'en arriver au bal de Noël mwahaha. Mais en attendant, enjoy !**

* * *

TEMOIN – EMMA

« Joli nom, fit Jean-Baptiste.

– Je trouve aussi, répondit Morgan en regardant l'objet. Cet objet magique permet de plonger une pièce dans la pénombre totale comme vous avez pu le voir. Il peut aussi permettre de voir comme en plein jour, et ce dans un large périmètre – je ne connais pas son étendue exacte. Je lui ai déjà trouvé mille utilités.

Après avoir observé l'engin, j'eus un petit rire mauvais.

– Morgan est contente, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, hein Morgan ?

Il y avait un certain cynisme dans ma voix. Je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir failli mourir par imprudence, ainsi que de nous avoir entraîné dans une maison qui nous avait assourdi et avait failli nous manger. Luna avait même été blessée. Morgan était plus marquée par ses erreurs dans cette expédition que je ne le pensais. Elle baissa les yeux et parut attristée.

– Je me suis plantée, je l'avoue. Et je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dangereux. En fait, je n'ai même pas essayé d'imaginer les dangers qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette baraque. Je me disais que j'improviserai, que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Bilan, on est tous à moitié sourds, j'ai les poignets et mollets endoloris, le frenchie est épuisé à force de concentration pour trouver les pièges et Lovegood est blessée. Désolée, Finey.

Après un temps, je détournai les yeux et maugréai :

– Ne t'adresse pas à moi pour ça, je suis sans doute celle qui aura le plus de facilités à te trouver des excuses et à te pardonner.

Elle eut un début de sourire mais le perdit en s'excusant tour à tour envers Jean-Baptiste et Luna. Le premier se contenta de grogner, trop fatigué pour répondre quoique ce soit, et la seconde secoua la tête.

– Faut pas t'excuser, Morgan. Je me suis sans doute beaucoup plus amusée que si j'étais restée à regarder la maison de l'extérieur ou si j'avais traîné dans le village à rien faire. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose en groupe. Il n'y a jamais eu personne pour ça. Alors merci.

Et en souriant à Morgan, elle tomba dans les pommes. Etant à proximité, je la retins par les dessous de bras et me mit à genoux pour allonger sa tête dessus.

– Bon, on garde la même excuse que tu m'as donnée, Morgan ?

– Ouais, faisons comme ça. Mais c'est moi qui vais l'amener à l'infirmerie, Finey.

– Euh… Pourquoi ?

– Parce que d'une part, j'ai une responsabilité à assumer. Et d'autre part, parce que moi les profs ont déjà de lourds soupçons sur ma personne, ça ne me dérange pas qu'ils aient des doutes sur tout ce que je pourrais raconter, j'ai l'habitude d'inventer des histoires et de m'y tenir.

Raisonnement imparable. Et j'avais bien envie de lui laisser cette corvée. Tous ce que je voulais pour le moment, c'était prendre une douche. Jean-Baptiste s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je vais rejoindre mon groupe de mon côté, bonne chance pour amener Luna discrètement jusque l'infirmerie. J'irai prendre de ses nouvelles rapidement.

Et il s'en alla sans rien ajouter en soupirant. Je ne savais pas s'il allait refuser de me parler après ces évènements ou si à l'inverse il considérait la matinée bien remplie. Je me tournai vers Luna et me crispai :

– C'est vrai ça, comment on va rejoindre le passage secret ? Avec Luna inanimée on va forcément nous remarquer.

– Attends, attends, je vais trouver une solution… Mmh… On va se servir du Midi-Minuit. Mais il faut attendre qu'il se recharge.

– Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est tout noir.

– Ouais. Et plus tu t'en sers longtemps, plus il met longtemps à se recharger. Là, vu que je ne l'ai laissé que quelques secondes, d'ici cinq minutes il est rechargé. Les deux morceaux auront retrouvé leur éclat. En fait ils représentent le soleil et la lune.

– Logique.

– Son nom scientifique est le Perturbateur de Luminescence. Pas très joli, non ?

– Euh, ouais. Mais d'où tu sais tout ça ?

Elle tapota son nez de son index ganté.

– Circée.

Je compris qu'elle ne m'en dirait pas plus. Décidément, cette mentor était une sacrée énigme. Je devais reconnaître une chose.

– En tout cas, tu as raison, cet artefact pourrait être sacrément utile.

– N'est-ce pas ? Ca peut nous sauver la vie en cas de danger, nous aider à nous y retrouver dans la pénombre, ou… à nous infiltrer là où il y a du monde.

Elle me fixa avec un air lourd de sens.

– Ooh, je vois… Bon plan, Morgan. Il va juste falloir être rapide.

– On va se planquer dans une ruelle, attendre un moment où il n'y a personne dehors et entrer rapidement, activer le Midi-Minuit et aller jusqu'au passage secret au jugé.

– Ah ouais, le jugé… J'y avais pas pensé. Ca va être l'enfer.

– Mais nan, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation, tout ira bien. Tu t'agripperas juste à ma robe.

– Je te fais confiance.

Elle reprit son air triste.

– Même après l'erreur que j'ai faite ? Tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air… Enfin, tu vois.

Je haussai un sourcil.

– Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes de te démonter toi-même… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Ta mégarde t'as marquée à ce point ?

– C'est que… J'ai pris conscience de tout, d'un seul coup. Déjà je me suis rendue compte que j'ai risqué ma vie. Ensuite que je vous ai tous mis en danger. Non pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce que j'ai été imprudente. Ne pas contrôler les choses, c'est ma hantise. Et là je ne contrôlais plus rien. Alors oui sur le moment, mon sang froid me permettait un certain calme pour te demander de me libérer. Mais après, je me suis aperçue de tout ça. Et puis… tu… tu m'as parlé comme si tu commençais à me craindre et je… Je ne veux pas. Du moins pas tant que je n'ai pas quelque chose contre toi.

Toute la spécificité de Morgan Etterna Neima Ebony. Même dans la confession, elle précisait que c'était possible que je la craigne un jour, que ça ne la dérangerait pas… mais qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurai certainement mérité de la craindre. Une philosophie qui démontrait bien que ce n'était pas une tendre qui jouait les dures, mais une dure avec quelques failles. Des failles comme celle de s'être attachée à moi. Je voyais de toute façon où elle voulait en venir : elle ne souhaitait pas que sa soif de pouvoir m'incite à m'éloigner d'elle, alors que tout semblait rouler entre nous. Même si sa dernière phrase aurait du me refroidir, je pris un ton apaisant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, va. Je pense qu'après tout ce que j'ai vu de toi, il va m'en falloir plus pour te haïr ou te fuir. Montre-voir tes blessures ?

Avec une grimace, elle remonta ses manches puis souleva le bas de sa robe. Les cordes lui avaient laissées de sales marques rouges-grises qui me donnèrent des frissons.

– Bordel Morgan, il va falloir que tu passes aussi à l'infirmerie !

– Trop dangereux. J'arriverai pas à trouver une excuse pour ça. C'est pas grave, je connais des remèdes, je sais me débrouiller seule. Et j'ai déjà bien plus souffert que ça. Les blessures du cœur sont bien plus terribles. Enfin tu sais ça, non ?

Elle me regarda avec un air étrange, plein de connivence mais perçant en même temps. Il m'hypnotisa sur place. Sans même me rendre compte que c'était divulguer un peu plus mon secret, j'acquiesçai et soufflai :

– Elles peuvent se rouvrir à chaque instant. Et leur souvenir est impérissable.

Le sourire de mon amie s'élargit, plein de chaleur. Elle vint me caresser la joue.

– Tout à fait. Sincèrement, Margaret, je ne veux pas perdre quelqu'un qui arrive à me comprendre ici.

Après avoir profité un moment de la douceur de la caresse, je me rendis compte de ma bourde et dut paraître horrifiée car Morgan recula d'un coup, gênée.

– Quoi ?

– Je… Je ne… Faut pas parler de ça… Je ne préfère pas…

Elle paraissait un peu déçue.

– Comme tu veux…

– Désolé…

– Je vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça, vraiment. Ah, c'est rechargé. Allez on y va. »

Notre plan fonctionna à la perfection même si les clients de Honeydukes avaient du se demander qui avait bien pu couper la lumière et également qui avait pu jurer si fort en renversant un des distributeurs de friandises – Morgan se l'était pris sur le pied. Par ailleurs, l'histoire de l'obscurité étrange allait devenir une rumeur de l'école et être le sujet de théories ô combien fumeuses. Après avoir hissé Luna hors du trou et remis la statue en place, Morgan la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je trouverai une bonne excuse. Je suis devenue une spécialiste.

– Je te fais confiance, je te l'ai dis, fis-je avec un sourire sincère.

Ma colère était passée et j'admirais encore plus Morgan malgré sa maladresse, parce qu'elle avait improvisé comme il fallait lorsqu'elle avait été piégée et parce qu'elle m'avait sauvée du tapis roulant mangeur d'hommes.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

– Ce soir, on se voit sur l'esplanade. Petit cours tranquille de magie d'attaque.

– Si je ne suis pas trop crevée, ce sera avec plaisir.

Elle parut satisfaite et me salua avant de s'en aller avec Luna allongée dans ses bras, tel un prince charmant transportant la Belle au Bois Dormant. Désormais seule, je ressentis un énorme coup de fatigue et me demandai si j'allais pouvoir endurer un cours de Morgan. Je m'enquis de l'heure et me rendis compte qu'il était bientôt l'heure de déjeuner – et que je mourrais de faim après ces aventures. Je fonçai donc prendre une douche écossaise pour bien me revitaliser, reprendre mes habits de Moldu et me diriger vers la Grande Salle en visualisant mes objectifs : les plats les plus bourratifs. Au détour d'un couloir, je croisai Emma Dobbs. Je craignis un autre accès d'humeur comme dans la bibliothèque, mais elle me fit un timide salut assorti d'un sourire du même genre. Ce à quoi je répondis :

« Euh… Salut… Emma. Tu… n'es plus fâchée ?

Elle regarda le sol, mains dans le dos.

– Je me suis emportée parce que… j'avais peur que tu causes des ennuis.

– Quel genre d'ennui ? Je ne te veux aucun mal et encore moins à Morgan.

– Les ennuis ne sont pas toujours voulus. Circée n'arrête pas de vouloir qu'on se cache, alors je me suis dis que ça devait toucher notre sécurité. Mais Morgan m'a assuré que tu ne pourrais jamais causer de problèmes.

– Et tu la crois sur parole ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

– Bah oui ! Elle est comme ma grande sœur, je peux avoir confiance en elle !

Je plissai les yeux.

– Tu vis avec les Malefoy ?

– Non, avec Circée ! J'aimerais bien vivre avec Morgan mais je peux pas, encore une question de sécurité. D'après Circée.

J'essayai de faire le tri dans ma tête.

– Mais alors, quand est-ce que Morgan va chez Circée ? On a l'impression que c'est carrément son mentor. Pourtant elle est bien sous la tutelle des Malefoy…

– Elle s'arrange pour venir de temps à autres, elle aime quand Circée lui apprend des choses.

– Tu m'étonnes…

– Hein ?

– Oh, rien, c'est juste que… Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Alors, te concernant… Tu vis chez cette Circée ? C'est… un membre de ta famille ?

– Non, je n'ai plus de famille.

Elle dit ça avec un ton tellement neutre que cela me donna un frisson. Elle devait le savoir depuis son très jeune âge. Et on lui avait appris à ne pas en avoir ni peur, ni honte. C'était comme si elle avait dit qu'elle avait une marque de naissance. Une caractéristique de sa personne comme une autre.

– Euh… Circée est ta tutrice ?

– C'est elle qui m'a élevée.

– Pourquoi elle ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Je ne comprend pas bien la question, là.

– Laisse tomber, je m'égare.

Je n'avais pas envie de trop la questionner et qu'elle devienne méfiante. Mais Circée ne semblait pas être n'importe quelle sorcière. Je commençai donc à penser qu'Emma Dobbs n'était pas n'importe quelle élève. Peut-être un gros potentiel. Ou une origine particulière. J'estimai qu'il valait mieux aborder ces sujets plus tard et lui tapota l'épaule.

– Ce n'est pas grave, l'histoire de la bibliothèque.

– J'espérais bien que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Morgan t'adore, alors je voulais qu'on s'entende bien aussi.

– Elle m'adore ? fis-je semblant de m'étonner.

– Oui, elle fait souvent des comparaisons avec toi dedans. Donc je suppose qu'elle tient à toi.

Je regardai un moment Emma comme s'il s'agissait de Morgan, avec un air chaleureux.

– Elle tient à moi, alors… Merci de me le dire.

– Bah ? Tu le savais pas…

– Sans doute si. Mais l'entendre d'une autre bouche que la mienne ou la sienne, c'est un soulagement. Euh, évite de lui dire ce que je viens de dire, s'il te plaît.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Tu as vraiment besoin de le savoir ? C'est un service que je te demande, fis-je avec un air gêné.

– Tu es bizarre mais d'accord. Au fait tu étais avec elle, ce matin, non ?

– Oui.

– Vous vous êtes bien amusées ?

Je retins un rire nerveux.

– Ouais, on peut dire ça. Morgan a trouvé ce qu'elle voulait.

– Super. Bon, je retourna dans ma chambre. Il faut que j'écrive à Circée pour l'informer.

– D'accord. Je vais manger.

Nous nous saluâmes et nous éloignâmes, mais elle m'interpella et je me retournai.

– Dis, Margaret, Morgan t'adore, alors ne la déçois pas.

– Hein ?

Je ne voyais pas trop le sens et la raison de cette phrase.

– Je n'ai pas vue Morgan aussi heureuse depuis que je la connais que quand elle parle de vos aventures. Ca fait du bien de la voir autrement que triste ou méchante. Ne la déçois pas.

Je regardai un moment le sol puis lui dit sérieusement :

– Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire que je ne dois pas la « trahir » ?

– Oui ! Oui, c'était ce mot-là.

Je souris doucement.

– Je n'en ai aucune envie. Morgan est une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées ici. »

Emma sourit et acquiesça avant de partir d'un pas léger. Pour ma part c'était mon cœur qui était devenu léger. Morgan et moi nous mentions presque en permanence lorsque nous étions en face à face, tâtonnant pour savoir sur quel pied danser ensemble. Il était plus simple de chercher et de ne pas se convaincre de quoique ce soit. Pour arranger ce genre de brouillard relationnel, rien ne valait un tierce personne, un témoin, même s'il avait la mentalité d'un enfant de 11 ans et des cheveux broussailleux. Emma devenait un autre lien entre nous deux. Et ce n'était que le début. Elle aurait du être écartée de tout ce qui allait arriver par la suite. Mais son affection pour Morgan, les plans de Circée et la providence allait la mettre au cœur des évènements des années suivantes.

* * *

**Magnifique exemple de fin de chapitre agaçante pour le lecteur : évocation d'un futur lointain, très lointain puisqu'en fait avant de tout terminer, il me faudra bien 2 ou 3 ans. C'est que je table sur 5 tomes, s'il vous plaît.**


	21. Rodéo Reptilien

**Par avance : Stimulé par une review de Brume Froide très enjouée, me revoici déjà avec un chapitre qui vous dira sûrement quelque chose puisqu'il est la réitération de celui que j'avais supprimé. Pas grand chose à dire du coup, si ce n'est que le début a du être revu puisque Jean-Baptiste n'a plus à être là. C'est la fin de ce satané casse-tête qu'à été ma bourde crhonologique.**

**Ah si. On m'a fait la remarque plusieurs fois que je faisais très bien les filles. Au cas où, dans une sorte de fierté dictée par mes hormones, je le crie haut et fort : je ne suis pas gay ! C'est vraiment au cas où. Le fait est que les filles sont plus complexes, donc plus maléables, plus hautes en couleur, et que je vénère le sexe féminin pour sa sagesse et parce que tous mes lecteurs sont des lectrices. Je vous remercie donc, mon fidèle harem... euh, lectorat (au passage si une fille veut me faire une déclaration d'amour je suis célibataire XD). Enjoy !**

* * *

RODEO REPTILIEN – ALESSA KINGSLEY

Lorsque j'arrivai le soir même sur l'esplanade pour mon entraînement, je remarquai deux choses. La première était que Morgan regardait vers la forêt interdite avec une excitation visible, sautant comme une puce. La deuxième était qu'une partie de la forêt semblait en flamme. Je m'approchai en plissant les yeux.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? Y a le feu ?

– Je ne pense pas, Finey ! fit Morgan qui s'agrippait à la rambarde de pierre avec force. C'est localisé et ça ne s'étend pas ! Y a des flammes en effet, mais c'est quelque chose qui le produit…

En y regardant de plus près, l'endroit rougeoyant semblait être une clairière. Et les flammes apparaissaient par à-coups. Quelque chose qui produisait du feu par à-coups… Je me raidis d'un coup et m'écriai :

– Des dragons !

– Oui, Finey ! s'enthousiasma Morgan. Et vu que ça ne bouge pas depuis que je suis arrivée, j'en déduis qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous attaquer. Il faut qu'on aille voir !

– T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? rétorquai-je avec angoisse. Je veux dire… On peut pas combattre des dragons alors euh… Je ne veux pas mourir.

– On va déjà s'approcher pour voir de quoi il retourne. Et s'ils sont en liberté, je te le concède, on prendra nos jambes à notre cou.

– Donc ça t'arrive d'être raisonnable ?

– Mmh, je dirais plus que ça m'arrive de ne pas être suicidaire.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, puis Morgan me fit ce genre de sourire malicieux qui déclenchait une alarme tonitruante dans mon esprit.

– A ton avis, quel est le moyen le plus rapide d'atteindre le parc ?

J'écarquillai les yeux et secouai vivement la tête.

– J'ai détesté ça la première fois, Morgan !

– C'est parce que tu n'était pas préparée. Là ça devrait aller comme sur un tapis volant.

Avant que j'ai pu protester, Morgan se mit dans mon dos et croisa ses bras sur mon ventre, la baguette dans une main. Son étreinte me fit oublier pendant un moment l'instant « frissons » qui allait suivre. Morgan m'entraîna par-dessus la rambarde et recommença sa folie de l'année dernière. Alors que je voyais le sol se rapprocher, tel un train à grande vitesse, Morgan cria :

– _Ego Repulsa !_

Et une bourrasque de vent produite par la baguette vint stopper net notre chute et même nous remonter un peu vers le haut avant que nous ne nous rattrapions tant bien que mal lors de la deuxième descente. Je ne fis aucun commentaire et me contentai de regarder ailleurs.

– Roh, allez, Finey ! Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, je suis sûre que tu as adoré.

– Pas spécialement.

Je n'étais en effet pas adepte de l'adrénaline et du grand frisson. Enfin, j'aimais à le croire, mais suivre Morgan dans ses pérégrinations tendait à prouver le contraire.

Morgan secoua la tête d'un air navré puis m'invita d'un geste à la suivre vers la forêt interdite. Ce que nous faisions était bien sûr parfaitement interdit, mais ce n'était pas cet aspect là de notre expédition que j'allais reprocher à Morgan. Nous nous mîmes donc à traverser la forêt interdite en se repérant grâce aux flammes qui continuaient de naître au loin. L'endroit n'était pas très amical : des arbres d'une noirceur déconcertante, des racines cheminant en tout point et rendant la marche difficile, une odeur d'humidité peu agréable et pour arranger le tableau, des bruits assez effrayants. Mais je doutais de pouvoir rencontrer pire ici que le professeur Lupin transformé en loup-garou que j'avais eu en face de moi l'année d'avant – et que Morgan avait fait fuir avec calme et précision, me prouvant qu'elle n'était pas qu'une fonceuse.

Nous avancions à un rythme soutenu lorsque Morgan m'arrêta en tendant son bras. Je m'étais concentré sur les deux mètres au sol devant moi, aussi je levai les yeux vers le haut du monticule qui se dressait devant nous, et j'eus l'effroi de voir la silhouette d'une créature se découper.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?!

– Chut !

Morgan m'intima violemment de me taire et fit face à la créature qui se révéla être un Centaure, qui pour le coup ressemblait bien à ce que décrivait la mythologie grecque. Je me cachai derrière la silhouette assez grande de ma camarade afin de disparaître de la vue du Centaure et attendit un mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais rien ne vint. Ils restaient tous deux face à face, se dressant de toute leur taille. En étudiant un peu plus la créature, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait en main un arc, ce qui fit redoubler mes craintes. Je vérifiai si Morgan était prête à faire quelque chose et put remarquer, mais seulement parce que j'étais juste à côté, que sa main était ouverte et très proche de là où se trouvait sous sa jupe le poignard en argent qui nous avait jadis servi à contrer le professeur Lupin.

Morgan était une casse-cou. Un poignard contre un arc. C'était téméraire. Mais je me mettais facilement dans sa tête : Morgan n'aurait jamais accepté de mourir sans combattre. Elle ne cherchait cependant pas la guerre dans cette situation. La face à face parut durer des heures. Finalement le centaure repartit lentement. Je pus enfin parler.

« Voilà les fameux Centaures…

– Quoi, tu savais qu'il y en avait ?

– Mais… Je suis la seule à avoir jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ?

– Euh… Ta copine Granger doit l'avoir fait aussi…

– Mouais. En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a que les issus de Moldu qui le lisent. Parce que bon, nous on débarque et on ne sait même pas où on va. Alors il faut bien se documenter.

– Tu as eu raison. Oui, des centaures… Une tribu toute entière. Ils ne font pas grand chose, à part faire la loi dans cette forêt. Il ne vaut mieux pas les énerver, et heureusement qu'il était seul.

– On… On courrait un grand risque ?

– Pas de mort… Mais on était bon pour que ce soit le gros barbu ou Dumbledore qui viennent nous chercher.

– Tu l'as intimidé, tu penses ?

– Euh… J'en doute, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Il a sûrement du penser qu'on ne représentait aucun danger.

– Ah…

– Bon, on y est presque. Je pense qu'on a passé le seul obstacle qu'on pouvait rencontrer.

– Tu ne crois même pas ce que tu dis…

– Oui mais je pensais que toi tu y croirais…

– Raté.

– Ouais. »

Nous poursuivîmes notre route en silence. De moins en moins d'arbres nous cachaient la vue. Finalement nous pûmes distinguer des cages, des hommes affairés autour de celles-ci et…

« Des dragons ! soufflai-je.

– Oui, fit Morgan avec excitation. Hé hé, je le savais. Et à mon avis… Un, deux, trois, quatre… Ouais, ils sont là pour la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Je m'insurgeai de l'absurdité de l'épreuve.

– Ils vont devoir tuer un dragon ?! Mais c'est complètement débile ! Et dangereux !

– Calme-toi, petite chouette. A mon avis le dragon va servir d'obstacle. Un dragon est trop précieux pour que le but soit de le tuer. Qui plus est, tu as raison, c'est débile. Même moi je ne pourrais pas en tuer un, alors les autres…

J'évitai de lui faire remarquer que ses chevilles enflaient à vue d'œil.

– Allez, fit-elle en me prenant par l'épaule, on va voir ça de plus près.

– Euh… »

Elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que je ne répliquai pas. Nous allâmes jusqu'à la lisière des bois pour déboucher sur une clairière ou des hommes s'affairaient pour calmer les bêtes. J'ignorais comment elles avaient été amenées jusqu'ici et je ne voulais même pas savoir : l'absurdité de la magie avait parfois le don de m'agacer. Nous restâmes là, à contempler le spectacles des bêtes rugissant du feu. La fureur des bêtes avait quelque chose de captivant.

Soudain Morgan nous mit accroupies.

« Regarde par là-bas…

Je me tournai dans la direction indiquée et plissai les yeux. Je ne vis d'abord rien, puis un jet de flamme vint éclairer le contour de deux hautes silhouettes planquées quelques mètres plus loin derrière un bosquet. J'en reconnus une aussitôt.

– Grizzly… Mais… Qui est avec lui ?

– Facile, Finey… Qui a la même hauteur que Hagrid et a un intérêt à voir les dragons ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver.

– La directrice de Beauxbâtons… Mais… Mais… C'est de la triche !

– Clairement, ma petite Finey. Et on dirait que Hagrid en est complice.

– Ca ne semble pas logique. Il est très fidèle à Poudlard.

Morgan se massa le menton en fixant les deux personnages, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Puis elle eut un petit rire.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. C'est pourquoi je ne vois qu'une chose qui pousserait Hagrid à faire ça. Se faire bien voir de Mme Maxime, et ceci dans un but précis. Regarde bien Hagrid…

Je m'exécutai et la lumière de plusieurs Stupéfix lancés sur un dragon nerveux me permit d'observer qu'il était « relativement » bien habillé. Le déclic se fit dans mon esprit et je haussai un sourcil.

– Wow… C'est… Spécial.

– Tu as trouvé, mmh ?

– Ouais, je… Remarque, ils font la même taille. Enfin bon… »

Après que Mme Maxime eut fait le tour des cages et qu'un des hommes eut tenu la conversation à Hagrid, le couple repartit, nous laissant seules avec les dragons et les dragonniers qui tentaient toujours de calmer les bestioles. Morgan s'allongea dans l'herbe sur le ventre et se mit à chantonner une mélodie bien agréable. J'aurais aimé sur le moment qu'elle aille plus loin et chante. Sa voix magnifique aurait rendu l'instant vraiment magique. Mais c'était sans doute trop risqué.

Je me contentai donc de cette faible mélodie et contemplai la scène qui au final était presque relaxante. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des pans de la cages lâche et qu'un des dragons s'élance au dehors. Morgan se redressa non sans m'attirer contre elle.

– Prépare-toi à courir dans la forêt s'il vient par là… Il ne pourra pas passer entre les arbres très longtemps.

J'acquiesçai vivement tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le reptile. Quelqu'un, un fou me dis-je sur le moment, sauta alors sur le dos de la créature et saisit les rênes qui avaient été laissés autour de sa bouche et de son cou. Le dragon ne sembla pas apprécier la manœuvre et se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens sans s'envoler, les ailes sans doutes encore ankylosées par l'étroitesse de la cage. La personne sur son dos s'exprima d'une voix féminine assez grave en criant :

– Préparez… Vos _Stupéfix_… Il faut que… Wow… Que vous soyez synchronisés !

Les autres dragonniers autour sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent un compte à rebours. Le dragon sembla comprendre et se rua vers nous, fuyant les sorciers. Ni Morgan ni moi ne bougeâmes car d'après la distance, il n'avait aucune chance de nous atteindre avant le lancement du sort multiple. Juste avant que ce dernier ne lui soit jeté, le dragon effectua une très forte ruade, faisant lâcher prise à la dragonnier qui fut éjectée… Et qui atterrit juste devant nous après avoir poussé un bref cri. Elle roula quelque peu sur l'herbe puis s'arrêta sur le ventre, allongée. Je craignis un moment d'avoir un cadavre devant les yeux, mais la femme se mit peu à peu sur les coudes en maugréant :

– Nom de nom d'une harpie… Coriace la bestiole. »

Elle se releva lentement sans que ni moi ni Morgan n'imaginèrent fuir. Le fait que cette femme se relève juste après une telle acrobatie nous avait pétrifié. Le dragon était dans le même état, mais lui parce qu'il avait eu droit à une décuple dose de Stupéfix. La femme se massa la nuque et se releva dans notre direction. Elle ouvrit les yeux et nous vit. Elle s'arrêta dans tous ses gestes, une main sur le bassin et l'autre sur la nuque. Je pus alors l'observer à loisir.

Elle était grande, plus grande que Morgan d'une tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur paille dans tous les sens et des yeux qui m'apparaissaient noirs – une flamme me fit voir qu'ils étaient en fait verts foncé. Elle avait une carrure d'épaule assez impressionnante, plutôt masculine, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une sacrée poitrine. Elle portait un corset apparemment très épais sur le haut du corps, des gants du même acabit qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes, et en bas une jupe de cuir épais. Elle était chaussée par des bottes de trappeur beaucoup plus impressionnantes que celle de Morgan. Je remarquai aussi une dent de dragon à son cou. J'ouvris alors grand les yeux et regardai de plus près le visage. Il y avait une ressemblance trop grande pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Je m'écriai :

« Ma… Madame Kingsley ?!

Elle me regarda plus attentivement un moment puis eut un rire nerveux.

– Tu serais pas… Margaret Finey, par hasard ? »

* * *

**J'aime tellement le perso d'Alessa. Au passage le prénom d'Alessa est tiré du perso d'Alessa Gillespie de Silent Hill, l'héroïne si je puis dire puisque c'est elle qui est destinée à devenir Dieu. Silent Hill, le seul jeu où dieu est désigné par "elle" (et j'aime ça).**


	22. Tricherie Unanime

**Par avance : Les enfants, quel voyage éprouvant que les études. Je vais seulement terminer de passer mes rattrapages. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai une excuse pour ne pas avoir vraiment travaillé sur ma fic ces derniers temps. Mais là, approche un chapitre qui me tient beaucoup à coeur alors je suis à fond dedans pour arriver à ce moment assez crucial pour la suite de l'histoire. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir la mère de Martin et la joyeuse bande des Dragonniers. J'ai adoré mettre en scène cette équipe et ainsi m'amuser à compléter les ellipses de JK. C'est souvent très plaisant, même si des fois on doute de la fidélité envers l'esprit JK. Mais bon, je me dis que je ne suis qu'un humble rédacteur de fanfics et pas une milliardaire qui émeut la HP-sphère dès qu'elle sort deux pages d'inédit. Il y a une limite à la Potter-mania, quand même --. Enjoy !**

* * *

TRICHERIE UNANIME – HERMIONE

Morgan nous regarda tour à tour sans comprendre tandis que je souriais, ravie de rencontrer enfin la légende qu'était censée être la mère de Martin – et celle-ci semblait être à la hauteur de la légende en question au vu de la cascade qu'elle venait de nous faire. Mme Kinglsey vint me prendre par les épaules et lorsqu'elle abattit ses mains sur mon corps, j'eus peur un instant que mes jambes ne cèdent. Elle était vraiment costaude.

« Ca alors, je ne pensais pas te voir un jour. Mais ça me faisait envie ! Mon fils parle sans cesse des gens formidables avec qui il traîne ici, et je peux enfin en rencontrer une ! Une sacrée coïncidence que tu traînes là quand je suis de passage près de Poudlard !

Elle ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'à cette heure de la nuit nous devrions être couchées. Et que de toute façon cette zone était interdite aux élèves, a fortiori lorsque s'y déroulaient les préparatifs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Du fait, je me sentis à l'aise et répondis :

– Je voulais aussi vous rencontrer, votre fils n'arrête pas de faire vos éloges, comme quoi vous seriez une des meilleures dresseuses de dragons.

– Oh-oh ! Comme il y va fort. Mon fiston a toujours tendance à gonfler mes compétences.

– Après ce que je viens de voir, je dirais bien que non, fis-je en riant.

Elle se massa de nouveau la nuque et fit la grimace.

– Je ne suis pas fière de ce genre de cascades… On a un protocole, des règles, chez les dragonniers. Mais comme j'ai bien cru qu'il allait partir, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai agis par instinct.

– Oui, je sais ce que c'est. J'ai une amie qui fait assez souvent ça. Mais ça fait partie de son charme…

Morgan, qui s'était étrangement accommodée du fait que nous discutions toutes les deux Mme Kingsley et moi, me fit un large sourire en coin lorsque je la regardai de biais avec un air goguenard. Mme Kingsley s'intéressa à la Serpentard et s'en approcha en la regardant de haut en bas avec insistance. Morgan, qui n'aimait pas être scrutée, dit avec froideur :

– Vous voulez que je me déshabille peut-être ?

– Ne te fâche pas, j'observai juste la sculpture de ton corps.

– Pardon ?

– Tu dois suivre un entraînement physique assez intense je pense, non ? Tu as une musculature parfaite pour faire un dragonnier du tonnerre, tu sais ?

Morgan fut surprise par ce qu'elle prit comme un compliment.

– Ah, euh… Merci. Oui, je m'entraîne assez souvent.

– Tu es soit Serpentard, soit Gryffondor… Et vu tes yeux, je pencherai plus pour Serpentard.

La concernée croisa les bras et plissa ses yeux noirs de jais.

– C'est exact, mais je me demande ce que vous avez pu voir dans mes yeux.

– Quelque chose de reptilien. Je vis en permanence aux côtés des dragons, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. Et le serpent est bien l'emblème des Serpentard, non ? La déduction est simple.

– Pour tout vous dire, je parle même le Fourchelangue…

– Encore mieux ! Mais…

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers moi, tandis que ses collègues approchaient de nous.

– Tu es Gryffondor, Margaret, non ? C'est pas un peu…

– On nous fait souvent la remarque. Vous aussi vous pensez que c'est contre-nature, fis-je avec un air déçu.

– Oh non, je m'inquiétais juste du fait que vous puissiez être mal perçues par vos camarades respectifs.

– On s'en accommode, répliqua Morgan du tac au tac.

– D'accord, fit Mme Kingsley avec un air gêné. Au fait, je me présente : Alessa Kingsley, dresseuse de dragons en Roumanie. Et accessoirement ce soir préparatrice d'une épreuve du… Eh attendez ! Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

Elle se souciait enfin de ces détails qui pour d'autres auraient été primordiaux.

– On a vu des flammes, fit Morgan avec effronterie, alors on a voulu voir s'il n'y avait pas le feu.

– C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, tu as tout à y gagner ma belle… Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

– Morgan Ebony.

– Ma belle Morgan… Vu votre situation, tu devrais plutôt me demander de l'aide.

Les autres dragonniers arrivèrent à proximité. Morgan affichait un air de défi, elle était prête à affirmer qu'elle transgressait les règles. Pas moi. Mon amie appréciait assez de s'opposer à l'autorité, je ne voulais que prendre certaines libertés contraires à l'autorité. Un dragonnier tout jeune avec des cheveux courts blonds encore plus en bataille que ceux de Potter demanda :

– Ca va, chef ? Qui c'est ? Des élèves ?

– Oui, des… égarées, on va dire.

– Elles se sont aventurées dans la forêt interdite, comme ça ? s'exclama le jeune. Eh bien, les filles, vous avez un sacré cran. Je me souviens quand j'étais à Poudlard, on avait trop peur de cet endroit. Y en a même qui n'osaient pas la regarder. Faut dire qu'à l'époque, on sortait tout juste de la crise de Vous-savez-qui alors on flippait un peu pour pas grand chose.

– T'as fini de raconter ta vie, Cardwell ? fit Alessa en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête. Vous avez ramené la bestiole dans son appartement ?

– Ouais, un petit _Mobilicorpus_ collectif et hop…

– Des sorts collectifs ? demanda Morgan avec intérêt.

– Ouais, c'est assez difficile au début, faut une vraie confiance, mais quand on est synchro ça marche du tonnerre ! Vous allez bien, chef ? Encore une cascade digne de vous !

– Pas la peine de me rappeler que je dois avoir des cousins lemmings. C'était presque du suicide…

– Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, chef, j'aurai dit oui.

– Arrête de me flatter, petit galopin, ça sert à rien !

Et elle lui décocha une autre petite tape en riant. Un rouquin aux longs cheveux en catogan arriva au milieu du groupe.

– Les professeurs de Poudlard arrivent pour vérifier que tout est en ordre et… oh… Des intruses ?

– Ne parle pas comme ça d'elles, Weasley.

Morgan et moi eûmes le même rire nerveux, ce qui fit réagir le dénommé Weasley.

– J'en déduis que vous devez connaître ma famille. Ca arrive tout le temps. Je suis le plus grand des frères, Charlie Weasley.

– Enchantée, fis-je. Mais… euh… Si vous pouviez nous cacher, ou quelque chose… Non ?

Alessa me toisa un long moment puis me fit un clin d'œil et un grand sourire.

– Je ne vais pas griller une des amies de mon fiston adoré.

Elle réfléchit un instant puis claqua des doigts.

– Cardwell ! Apporte-moi une tenue de dragonnier pour Ebony. On va te déguiser…

– Je vais vous aider un peu…

Elle tapota ses cheveux avec sa baguette.

– Colora alba.

Ses cheveux blanchirent de la racine à la pointe et le contraste avec le reste de son apparence était assez dérangeant. Mais ça ne lui allait pas trop mal.

– Petite maligne, ricana Mrs Kingsley.

Elle sourit en coin tandis que Charlie Weasley se mettait devant moi.

– Je pense que tu es assez petite pour que l'on te mette dans un de nos sacs d'équipement. L'un d'entre eux est vide, le Magyar à Pointes a mangé son contenu.

L'idée ne me ravissait pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'acquiesçai donc brièvement. C'est avec une certaine excitation en fait, à l'idée de frauder, qu'Alessa Kingsley et ses collègues habillèrent Morgan et me mirent dans un vaste sac au tissu épais et solide – tous les équipements des dragonniers avaient ces caractéristiques en fait, métier oblige. Morgan gardait son style « baroudeur » avec sa nouvelle tenue. En fait ça lui allait même très bien et je l'imaginai en train de mater un dragon turbulent.

Je ne pus donc suivre de mes yeux la scène qui suivit. Cependant j'étais toute ouïe à une éventuelle discussion. Charlie Weasley referma le sac non sans me faire un clin d'œil et me mit sur son dos avec rudesse – je ne l'en blâmai pas, j'étais lourde et dans un sac à dos… Le groupe partit de là où étaient entreposés les dragons et se mit en marche. J'étais en fait assise genoux contre poitrine, les bras autour des jambes. Bien vite, la partie supérieure du sac fut soulevée et je pus voir une Morgan à cheveux blancs me faire un sourire sarcastique en marchant derrière Weasley.

– Je te rassure, Finey, pour moi tu n'as jamais été un meuble. Mais tu l'imites très bien, je dois avouer.

– Je voudrais t'y voir, répliquai-je sans avoir d'autre répartie en tête.

– Désolé, mais je crois que mon corps de dragonnier potentiel ne me permet pas d'entrer dans ce sac. C'est vrai que quand j'y pense tu es plutôt petite et fluette… J'y fais même pas gaffe.

– Alors continue à ne pas y faire attention, ça m'arrangerait que tu ne me vannes pas en permanence sur le fait que tout simplement j'ai 2 ans de moins que toi. Qui, sait peut-être qu'à 15 ans moi aussi j'aurai des épaules de déménageurs et un postérieur qui est la première chose qui saute aux yeux…

Sarcasme contre sarcasme. Morgan se crispa un moment puis eut un petit rire.

– C'est de bonne guerre, Finey. Mais je suis sur que tu aimerais avoir le même postérieur. Et aussi ces deux melons.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle mit ses mains sur ses seins et les fit bouger. Je détournai le regard alors que mon visage rougissait. Je marmonnai :

– Il y a d'autres atouts pour une femme que de jolies fesses et de jolis seins.

– Je te taquines, Finey ! T'es une gamine plutôt mignonne, je suis sûre que plus tard tu auras un corps presque aussi joli que le mien.

Il était rare d'entendre Morgan se vanter de ses attributs. Je pensais d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de son apparence. Si bien que je haussai un sourcil en la regardant avec étonnement.

– Hein ?

Morgan eut un rire satisfait et approcha son visage du mien au travers du sac.

– Je n'ai pas grand chose à faire de ces attributs naturels mais j'ai conscience à mon âge que ça stimule les mecs. Ils peuvent toujours courir, moi les choses de l'amour ça me passe au-dessus !

Je cherchai quelque chose à redire à ça lorsque Morgan leva soudain la tête et rabattit le pan de tissu, me plongeant dans le noir. Charlie Weasley s'arrêta de marcher et je perçus la voix de Dumbledore au travers du sac.

– Tout est prêt Alessa ?

– Tout est nickel chrome, Mr le Directeur.

– Voyons, Alessa ! Je sais que ni vous ni moi ne sommes adeptes du protocole et des politesses de façade, appelez-moi donc Albus.

– Ha ha ! Bien, Albus, mais ce n'est pas la politesse qui me faisait dire ça. C'était plutôt mes années d'école. N'est-ce pas les gars, ça fait quelque chose de revoir ces ruines, hein ?!

Rires et acclamations affirmatives suivirent. J'entendis le dénommé Cardwell.

– Ca donnerait presque envie d'y retourner. Pour prendre des vacances.

Mrs Kingsley ricana.

– Tu voudrais pas insinuer que ça te ferait des vacances de ne plus être sous mes ordres, par hasard ?

– Ah, je suis démasqué, fit Cardwell sans y croire. Vous savez bien, chef, qu'on vous déteste tous ici, moi le premier.

Les rires fusèrent et celui d'Alessa domina les autres. Puis il y eut soudain le silence et Alessa parla seule, comme si elle avait intimé le silence.

– Oui, donc, les dragons sont prêts. Il va falloir qu'on reste dans les parages, Albus, au cas où ça dégénérerait.

– De toute façon je comptais sur vous pour amener les dragons jusqu'à l'arène.

– Ah d'accord, nous ça nous convient parfaitement ! Regardez, on est payés, logés, on peut revoir un peu le pays et même Poudlard, et aussi parler avec notre directeur préféré.

– Ah, que de compliments, je ne mérite pas tant ! s'exclama Dumbledore en riant.

La voix de Rogue vint refroidir d'un coup l'ambiance.

– Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces réjouissances, mais vous avez vérifié que personne ne vous espionnait ?

– Vous craignez quoi au juste, Rogue ? répliqua Alessa.

– C'est évident, pourtant, répondit le professeur avec condescendance. Que les autres écoles trichent. Ou même que l'on triche de notre côté.

– Allons, allons, intervint Dumbledore, il est hors de question de soupçonner quelque concurrent que ce soit, Severus !

– Si ça peut rassurer votre paranoïa, reprit Alessa, oui nous avons quadrillé le périmètre. Il n'y avait strictement personne. Mais peut-être douteriez-vous de l'efficacité des dragonniers ?

On sentait dans sa voix presque une menace, ce qui mit Rogue mal à l'aise.

– Non, non, je… Si le directeur vous a appelé c'est que vous connaissez votre travail.

– Mouais… Albus, pourrait-on aller manger un morceau à Poudlard ? J'ai le souvenir de bons petits plats !

– Mais très certainement, ma chère ! Vous aurez la Grande Salle pour vous tous seuls !

Acclamations de la part des dragonniers.

– Tiens-tiens, fit Dumbledore, ne serait-ce pas le jeune Cardwell ? La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous aviez l'air assez réfractaire à l'idée de travailler…

– Ses notes n'étaient pas bonnes, même, enchérit Rogue. Et il ne se gênait pas pour semer la pagaille au sein de l'école.

Il y eut un cours silence puis Cardwell répondit :

– Vous savez, Mr le Directeur, à l'époque tout était très flou, on sortait d'une crise. J'ai fini par prendre mes repères. Et j'ai trouvé ce super boulot ! Tout ça grâce à Mme Kingsley qui cherchait des fortes têtes.

– Il en faut dans ce métier, assura Alessa, croyez-moi Albus. Les dragons ne sont pas réputés pour être des créatures sociables.

Encore une brassée de rire.

– Bien, tous à Poudlard donc ! »

Et la marche reprit. Je n'arrivais pas tellement à suivre une des nombreuses conversations qui naquirent en même temps que nous rejoignions le château et Morgan ne prit bien entendu pas le risque de venir me parler. Je me concentrai donc sur ce que j'avais près de moi et finit par examiner par le touché le joyau que m'avait offert Morgan. Il était tout à fait lisse, sans aspérité. Je ne m'en séparais plus, même sous la douche, et il restait dans un état parfait. Sans doute une propriété magique de cet objet hérité de la famille Ebony. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de porter l'objet d'un mort, mangemort qui plus était, mais c'était un cadeau de Morgan et visiblement une protection sans égal contre le Ministère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je lui donnai un baiser.

Nous finîmes par atteindre le château et je fus posée à terre avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Je ne bougeai cependant pas – il aurait été dommage de se faire griller si près du but. Les professeurs et les dragonniers échangèrent encore quelques mots puis j'entendis des bruits de couverts. Finalement le sac s'ouvrit et je vis Charlie Weasley me faire un clin d'œil.

« C'est bon, ma petite ! La voie est libre…

Je m'extirpai du sac en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Mes muscles étaient sacrément engourdis. D'une démarche peu assurée je vins m'asseoir à côté de Morgan qui était en train de remettre ses cheveux de la couleur normale. Les dragonniers étaient en train de se restaurer avec bonne humeur, satisfaits de leur travail. Mrs Kingsley vint se mettre en face de nous et après avoir mordu dans un quignon de pain, nous avertit :

– Vous n'avez pas intérêt à parler de ça à qui que ce soit vous deux ! Et toi, Maggy, surtout pas à mon fils ! Il va m'en vouloir si je ne suis pas venue lui parler alors que j'étais à Poudlard.

– Et vous ne pouvez pas ?

– Trop compliqué, ma petite ! Si je le vois, il ne pourra s'empêcher de dire à quelqu'un qu'il a vu sa mère. Et vous savez quel est mon job. Donc on se demandera pourquoi j'étais là. Rumeurs, complications, tout ça… Ca me fait mal de faire ça, Margaret, mais les choses sont ainsi !

J'acquiesçai lentement, n'ayant rien à ajouter et regardai le repas des dragonniers, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gargouiller mon estomac. Je détournai aussitôt le regard mais Cardwell, qui était assis à mes côtés, ne manqua pas de remarquer les plaintes de mon ventre et me tendit une assiette avec une pomme au four et des couverts.

– Hé, si tu as faim il faut manger ! C'est à votre âge qu'on construit son corps !

J'étais un peu gênée.

– Oh, je vais aller me coucher, ce n'est pas nécessaire, je pense…

– Alors mange au moins un fruit, insista le jeune homme.

Dans ses yeux brillait la lueur caractéristique des gens francs et qui n'ont peur de rien. Il allait insister jusqu'à ce que je mette quelque chose dans ma bouche. J'acquiesçai donc et entamai une banane. J'observai plus longuement le dénommé Cardwell. Il avait une solide stature mais ne ressemblait pas à un déménageur. Il avait un long nez, des boucles d'oreilles plein les lobes, des cheveux à l'architecture incompréhensible et des yeux bleu électrique pétillants. Un beau gosse négligé en somme.

Morgan finit par me donner un coup de coude.

– Il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille se coucher, tu crois pas ?

– Oui. Mrs Kingsley, j'ai été contente de vous rencontrer.

– Toute aussi contente, Maggy ! Je t'en prie ne dis pas à Marty que j'étais là et que je t'ai parlé. Il va m'en vouloir.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, Mrs Kingsley perdit sa vivacité et fixa son assiette avec un certain malaise.

– R… Rassurez-vous, fis-je pour en finir vite avec cette situation, je resterai muette ! Vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de vous parler plus tard dans l'année, de toute façon, non ?

Mrs Kingsley gardait la tête basse.

– Peut-être. Si son père veut bien me laisser le voir…

– Pardon ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

La mère de Martin se reprit et agita sa fourchette avec un sourire forcé.

– Oh, des histoires de familles, ne fais pas attention. »

Je n'insistai pas et me contentai d'opiner du chef. Nous eûmes droit au salut collectif des dragonniers, Cardwell dominant le reste de ses collègues, puis nous entreprîmes d'arpenter les couloirs peu fréquentés par les professeurs afin d'éviter toute rencontre désagréable. Morgan avait finalement gardé les habits de dragonnier avec elle et m'assura qu'elle les enlèverai et les cacherai sans que ses camarades les voit.

Lorsqu'arriva le moment de se séparer, il y eut un blanc pendant lequel Morgan et moi nous regardâmes sans rien dire, sans expression. Puis d'un geste commun, nous nous tournâmes le dos en nous saluant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il y avait eu tellement de possibilité pour nous dire au revoir que nous n'avions pu choisir.

Une fois devant la porte, j'allai prononcer le mot de passe et ainsi réveiller la grosse dame lorsque j'entendis des murmures derrière la porte. Le couloir étant parfaitement silencieux, tout son me parvenait aux oreilles. Collant l'une d'entre ces dernières précautionneusement à côté du tableau, je perçus une conversation entre Potter et… Quelqu'un qu'il appelait Sirius. Mon cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Sirius Black et que Potter conversait avec son parrain. Il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ? Quelle imprudence de sa part !

« … moyen de les neutraliser Harry, dit la voix de Sirius. N'essaye pas de les stupéfixer – les dragons sont très forts et possèdent trop de pouvoir magique pour être assommés par un seul sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il faut une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui lancent ce sortilège en même temps pour obtenir un résultat…

– Je sais, je viens de le voir, répondit Harry.

– Mais tu peux quand même t'en sortir tout seul. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule formule. Il suffit de…

Il y eut un blanc puis Harry s'énerva.

– Va-t'en. Vite ! Quelqu'un vient !

J'entendis des bruits sans pouvoir les identifier puis s'en suivit une altercation entre Harry et Ron Weasley. Je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant ces deux-là se disputer. J'attendis un bon moment pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune et prononçai le mot de passe. En traversant la salle, je remarquai que l'odeur d'un feu récent avait envahi la pièce et que l'âtre fumait encore. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Aujourd'hui ça me semble évident mais à l'époque j'étais loin de connaître toutes les techniques de communication magiques.

J'allai le plus discrètement du monde me glisser dans mon lit puis je vérifiai les lits de chacun. Joanna avait déjà mis ses draps dans tous les sens et dormait la bouche ouverte, Ginger était droite comme un i dans son lit aux draps encore lisses, comme si elle s'était faxée dessous, et… J'eus un petit tremblement de surprise lorsque je vis les deux yeux de Mélanie me fixer avec malice. Elle murmura :

« Tu aurais pu prendre une douche. Tu sens la sueur et le brûlé…

J'eus un petit rire silencieux et elle ajouta :

– Je suis certaine que tu as bien du t'amuser avec Morgan ce soir encore. C'est bien, il vaut mieux profiter de tous les moments heureux que l'on peut avoir ici, de profiter de tous le temps où on ne dort pas. Tu feras des sorties avec moi plus tard, dis, Maggy ?

Je mis un moment à trouver quelle formule était adaptée.

– Je te le promets, Mel… Je te montrerai deux ou trois trucs qu'on a découvert. »

Mélanie sembla réconfortée au plus haut point puis se retourna dans son lit. Quant à moi, je fermai les yeux et le sommeil vint de suite m'étreindre.

Le lendemain, dès mes premiers étirements, je repensai aux dragons et à Mme Kingsley. Faire face à Martin allait être difficile, j'avais vraiment envie de lui parler de sa mère et de lui dire à quel point je la trouvais géniale, qu'il pouvait en être fier… Mais je devais garder le silence. La seconde chose qui me vint à l'esprit, alors que je sortais de la douche et que j'enfilais des habits de non-sorciers pour le week-end, fut que Mme Maxime avait vu les dragons. Elle savait donc que la première épreuve avait un rapport et pouvait préparer Fleur Delacour. L'idée me travailla toute la journée que je passai à travailler. Puis le soir, peu avant de manger, je croisai une Hermione chargée de livres dans la salle commune. Elle remontait vers sa chambre alors que je descendais des dortoirs. Au passage, j'eus le temps de voir plusieurs titres. Et ils se rapportaient tous aux dragons. Sans réfléchir, je l'apostrophai :

« Hé !

Elle s'arrêta tant bien que mal, faisant tenir en équilibre la pile de bouquins.

– O… Oui, Margaret ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Euh… Attend, on va en parler plus au calme.

Elle acquiesça et alla déposer les livres au pied de son lit, en prenant soin de retourner la couverture du livre du dessus vers le sol. Je toussai et plissai les yeux.

– Alors comme ça, on s'intéresse aux dragons ?

– Hem… O… Oui, j'ai un exposé dessus en fait…

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

– Un exposé sur la première épreuve ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et alla vite fermer la porte. Toujours plaquée contre cette dernière, elle souffla :

– Comment tu es au courant ?

– Je te retourne la question.

Elle me jaugea un long moment.

– Toi d'abord.

– Disons que je suis simplement allée faire un tour dans la forêt.

– Comment as-tu fait ? Je veux dire… La forêt interdite est pleine de dangers ! Et puis… Personne ne t'as surprise ?

– Je ne peux pas trop donner le détail. J'ai fais des promesses.

– Tu n'étais donc pas seule…

– Je doute que tu l'ai su toute seule toi-même.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, détourna le regard puis après avoir poussé un gémissement de gêne finit par me révéler la vérité.

– Harry était sous la cape d'invisibilité et Hagrid l'a emmené jusqu'aux dragons.

Je croisai les bras.

– Moi qui avais suspecté un moment que Hagrid favorisait Beauxbâtons…

– A cause de Mme Maxime ? Ca aussi tu l'as vu ?

– Ben oui… Difficile de les louper tous les deux. En revanche, bien entendu, je n'ai pas vu le Survivant. Dis donc, ça favorise pas trop l'égalité entre les équipes tout ça.

– Durmstrang est au courant aussi. Harry a croisé Karkaroff qui fouinait à proximité des cages des dragons.

– Il a du voir la lumière.

– La lumière ?

– Bah oui, des flammes la nuit, forcément ça attire l'œil. Encore faut-il être là où on peut les voir.

– Et toi tu sais… Tu me surprends encore une fois, Maggy, comme l'année dernière. Moi qui pensait qu'on était les seuls à transgresser les règles et à risquer gros… Ca me soulage presque que toi aussi tu… Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ? Il faut que tu arrêtes, Maggy. Tu as déjà une réputation assez limite, ne va pas en plus t'attirer les foudres des professeurs !

– Je fais ce que je veux, Hermione. Si les professeurs n'assurent pas assez la surveillance ici, ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai toujours trouvé que Poudlard la nuit était une vraie passoire. Enfin bon… Tout le monde triche donc ? Parfait. J'espère seulement que Harry ou toi allez avertir Diggory.

Elle acquiesça et rouvrit la porte. En la quittant, je souris en coin et dit :

– Bonne chance pour ton exposé.

– Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour aider Harry à combattre le dragon, chuchota-t-elle. Il doit seulement passer devant lui, mais c'est déjà horrible.

– En effet… Ce n'est pas chez les Moldus qu'on aurait ce genre d'épreuve, même en bizutage, mmh ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu rapportes toujours tout aux Moldus, c'est pas possible.

– Toi et moi on sait d'où l'on vient et je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'oublier.

– Alors n'oublie non plus où est-ce qu'on est ici, Maggy. Et je sais que la baguette commence à devenir une habitude pour toi.

– Un peu, je l'admets…

– Margaret…

– D'accord, d'accord, je me trimballe toujours avec.

– Sois honnête au moins avec ça.

– Je le serai, tant que tu te rappelleras de combien de chiffres se compose un numéro de téléphone, fis-je en riant.

– Euh, c'est quoi un télé-machin ? répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Nous rîmes de concert puis nous saluâmes. Avec qui d'autre aurais-je pu faire des vannes pareilles ? Bon, d'accord, il y avait Joanna, mais avec Hermione c'était spontané. C'était Moldu.

* * *

**Je trouvais que ça faisait un moment que n'était pas revenu sur le tapis la question de l'origine de ces deux voisines. Le prochaine chapitre est assez long et ne devrait pas tarder mais je pense y faire deux-trois retouches.**


	23. Donjons & Dragons

**Par avance : Les vacances ! Enfin ! J'ai bien un stage d'ici peu, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire le soir. Alors autant vous dire que ça va tourner les chapitres ! J'ai la patate pour l'instant et je suis à fond dedans. J'espère que ça tiendra. Voilà donc un chapitre assez long mais comportant surtout du dialogue. J'ai du encore une fois manipuler Dumbledore et je dois avouer que je n'aime pas ça. Trop peur de maltraiter le perso de JK. Mais bon, il a une place dans mon histoire.**

**J'ai noté que Brume Froide avait fait un gros compliment sur la profondeur de mes persos dans le premier chapitre de sa fic sur McGongall. Je suis très touché. Je dois avouer que c'est la chose qui est la plus importante à mes yeux : les personnages, leur façon de s'exprimer, leur comportement et leur chara-design aussi (même si ça ne reste que dans ma tête malheureusement).**

**PETITE ANNONCE : pour ceux qui sont fans de HP et de mangasses, je serai à la JAPAN EXPO les 4 jours (3 au 6 juillet) dans la Salle activité 2, en tant que membre de mon association, BulleJapon. Viendez, y aura même un Quizz Harry Potter que je suis actuellement en train de préparer. Le nom sur mon T-shirt est le même que mon nom sur ce site. Allez sur le site de la convention pour plus d'informations. En attendant, enjoy !**

* * *

DONJONS & DRAGONS – POTTER

Le lendemain matin, je me levai dans une ambiance que je haïssais purement et simplement : l'excitation générale. C'était le grand jour pour Harry. Ainsi que pour les trois autres concurrents, mais je ne pouvais témoigner que de la folie matinale de mes camarades de maison. Lorsque je me levai, toutes mes amies étaient déjà habillées. Joanna s'écria en me regardant :

« Et toi tu penses que c'est quoi l'épreuve ? Moi, je vois bien une sorte de parcours d'obstacle avec des pièges magiques qu'il faut éviter.

Encore dans les vapes du réveil, je ne fis pas attention à ce que je maugréai :

– Oh non, pitié, pas des pièges magiques !

– Hein ?

Après tout, je n'avais pas à leur cacher ça. Ce n'était qu'une de mes énièmes aventures illégales.

– Euh… Je vous raconterai ça. C'était hier, je suis allé à Pré-au-Lard en douce.

Joanna grogna.

– Dis, ça te dérangerait la prochaine fois de nous prévenir lorsque tu fais une de tes combines ? Qu'on participe un peu…

Mon regard se tourna instinctivement vers Ginger qui sembla peu enchantée par l'idée de participer.

– Tu y étais encore avec ta Serpentard, c'est ça ? fit Joanna.

– Elle a nom, fis-je entre mes dents.

– Excuse-moi.

– Oui j'étais avec elle, mais il y avait aussi un Beauxbâton et Luna Lovegood. Bien sûr, pas un mot à quiconque, si ce n'est Martin bien sûr.

– Quoi ?! Un Beau… Le fameux Jean-Baptiste ?

– Oui, il s'est fait embrigadé par Morgan. Et pour Luna, c'est parce qu'elle a le droit et qu'elle était là comme ça. On a… Oh, je vous raconterai ça plus tard. C'est pas trop le jour. Ah, tant qu'on y est, hier soir je suis allé dans les bois en douce avec Morgan aussi. On a vu ce qui attendait les autres. Des dragons. Après, j'en sais pas plus.

Les trois autres me fixèrent avec un air médusé. Joanna finit par me pointer du doigt.

– Tu les as _vu_ ?

– Oui, et… Je vous raconterai aussi ça plus tard, mais j'ai croisé la mère de Martin. Pas une question de plus. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur, parce que ça va piailler dans tous le bahut.

Et je me levai sans qu'aucune d'entre elle n'ajoute un mot. Une fois que je me fus habillée de ma robe d'école, Joanna dit tout bas :

– Quand même… Des dragons ? Et… genre… des dangereux ?

– De ce que j'en ai vu, il y en a un qui n'est pas tendre. Ouais, je me suis dit ça aussi : ils vont galérer.

– Pas qu'un peu, insista Mélanie.

– J'espère qu'il ne seront pas trop blessés… » conclut Ginger.

Comme je m'y étais attendue, la salle commune grondait de gens excités. Je cherchai aussitôt Martin du regard. Non pas pour aller lui parler mais pour l'esquiver. D'une, je ne voulais pas trop affronter son regard de peur de lui sortir que j'avais croisé Alessa la veille. De deux, parce que les jours de grande fête, Martin était tout fou et sacrément casse-pied. De mon point de vue en tout cas.

Potter lui en revanche n'était pas du tout excité. Je le trouvais éteint. En même temps, il savait ce qui l'attendait. J'eus alors une grande compassion pour lui et trouvai injuste qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation alors qu'il ne semblait pas responsable de sa participation dans le Tournoi.

Les cours se terminèrent à midi pour nous laisser le temps de manger et de nous rendre sur le lieu de l'épreuve. Lieu qui se révéla être la clairière où nous étions allés la veille. Nous fûmes encadrés par les professeurs pour nous y rendre et arrivés là, j'eus la grande surprise de découvrir des tribunes élaborées par magie tout autour de cette clairière. Au centre de ces gradins, un enclos était apparu et les dragonniers en fixaient encore les dernières sécurités. Devant mon air ébahi, Joanna qui m'accompagnait me glissa :

« C'est là que vous les avez vu avec Morgan ?

– Je t'avais dit de ne plus me poser de questions.

– Allez, tu peux tout dire à ta Jo.

Je soupirai et sourit en coin.

– Mouais. Bah non, c'était qu'une clairière hier. Je suis toujours épatée par la capacité de certains sorciers à construire des trucs en quatrième vitesse.

– Certains sont spécialisés là-dedans. Je ne trouve pas ça spécialement passionnant mais bon. Allez viens, on va s'installer.

Elle prit les devants et c'est en se retournant pour m'inviter à aller plus vite qu'elle heurta Morgan qui fit volte-face avec mauvaise humeur. Il faisait froid et elle avait consentie à mettre une écharpe aux couleurs de son école avec sa robe et son poncho. Lorsqu'elle vit que Joanna était avec moi, elle changea tout à fait d'attitude.

– Oh… Tu es une amie de Finey, c'est vrai. Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

Après un moment à la regarder de travers, Joanna grogna :

– Joanna Darksun.

Morgan eut un sourire malicieux et son air charmeur.

– Tiens-tiens, la fille Darksun. Des petits malins ceux-là.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda lentement Jo en serrant les poings.

– Qu'ils sont vraiment malins. Et que je les respecte.

– Oh… Euh… Merci. Euh… Eh bien, tu as…

Morgan et moi comprîmes qu'elle cherchait à dire pareil des parents de Morgan. Mais que ça lui était impossible. La Serpentard reprit sa route en agitant la main en l'air.

– Cherche pas, va. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant des miens, c'est évident. Les tiens ont eu l'intelligence de lui tenir front et de se faire discret en même temps. Ni moi ni Potter ne pouvons en dire pareil, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Jolie comparaison. Les parents de Morgan s'étaient ralliés à Voldemort. Ceux de Potter avaient tenu front, mais pas d'une façon discrète. Joanna avait encore ses deux parents parce que tout en faisant un énorme pied de nez à Voldemort, ils avaient été lâches et s'étaient cachés. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était la lâcheté ? Une notion pour le moins relative. Eric et Rebecca Darksun auraient pu tout aussi bien être qualifiés de prudents. Sauf qu'ils restaient des malfaiteurs. Le genre de malfaiteurs que l'on respecte le plus : les arnaqueurs grandioses. Après tout, comme ils l'avaient dis à leur fille, ils ne s'étaient attaqués qu'aux riches.

Joanna resta un moment à regarder Morgan prendre de l'avance puis se tourna vers moi comme pour me jauger. Je haussai un sourcil.

– Qu'y a-t-il encore ? Elle ne t'as pas maltraitée pourtant…

– Je dois avouer que je suis paumée. Je me dis que si tu traînes avec elle après tout, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise.

– Tu vois enfin les choses dans ce sens ? Eh ben…

– Reste que je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant. Ca reste une Serpentard.

Avec un sourire exagérément mauvais, je lui glissai à l'oreille.

– Souviens-toi que j'aurais pu aussi bien aller rejoindre leurs rangs…

Elle frissonna puis sourit en coin.

– Tu vas arrêter de me charrier avec ça, oui ?

– Quand tu arrêteras d'être aussi absolue. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et nous poursuivîmes notre route. Les tribunes étaient arrangées selon un schéma d'arène romaine, mais restaient assez surélevées pour que les dragons enchaînés au sol ne puissent transformer le public en saucisses grillées. Lorsque nous nous installâmes, pas un dragon en vue, seulement des amas rocheux d'un côté et à l'autre bout une « entrée des gladiateurs ». Puis depuis la tribune officielle, Ludo Verpey se lança dans un speech ayant pour but d'exciter les foules. Mais il semblait plus s'amuser lui-même qu'amuser les autres. Je profitai de ce monologue pour chercher les gens que je connaissais. Je trouvai Fran en pleine lecture d'un grimoire, et son petit copain à côté en faisait tout autant. Visiblement, ils s'ennuyaient. Je ricanai intérieurement en imaginant à quel point ils n'allaient plus s'ennuyer lorsqu'ils verraient les bestioles écailleuses.

Morgan était à l'exact opposé de moi. Il y avait comme un creux autour d'elle, mise à part Emma qui avait visiblement pris le parti de se coller à son idole mais sans lui parler. Elle affichait même un air timide. Soit elle avait pris conscience elle-même de l'agacement qu'elle provoquait en Morgan, soit cette dernière avait mis les choses au point. En tout cas, Morgan semblait ne pas faire attention à Emma et restait concentrée sur l'arène. J'imaginai qu'elle pensait à toutes les stratégies possibles pour éliminer un dragon. Personnellement je n'en avais aucune en tête. Ce dont j'informai Joanna qui haussa les épaules après avoir vérifié que personne n'avait écouté.

« Moi non plus. Et les concurrents n'étant pas au courant de tous ça… Va y avoir des morts, si tu me passes l'expression.

– Hem…

– Quoi ?

Je lui glissai à l'oreille en cachant ma bouche avec ma main :

– Ils sont tous au courant.

– Hein ?! s'écria-t-elle. Mais comment ?

– C'est un peu compliqué, ils l'ont tous su d'une manière plus ou moins différente. En tout cas, ils ont pu réfléchir à la question, pour certains aidés de leur professeur. Et je ne parle pas de _nos_ champions en disant cela.

– Ben tiens… Ca gâche un peu le spectacle, non ?

– Ben… Ca évitera les morts dont tu parlais. C'est pas plus mal.

– T'as raison. »

Finalement Verpey termina son speech en précisant qu'il allait procéder au tirage au sort et quitta carrément la tribune. Bonjour l'organisation. Il revint un peu plus tard et annonça le premier concurrent : Cedric Diggory. Mais avant qu'il soit entré, dans un bruit d'explosion apparut le dragon qu'il allait devoir affronter. Je reconnus l'un de ceux vu la nuit d'avant avec Morgan et il semblait passablement énervé par le public mais aussi par toutes les chaînes qui le retenait au sol. Après un bref silence de tombe, l'arène explosa en exclamations de tous genre, de peur, de surprise, d'excitation. Je n'osai pas me tourner vers Martin mais je l'entendis clairement un peu plus loin expliquer toutes les caractéristiques du Suédois à museau court bleu-gris. Sa mère lui avait visiblement inculqué quelques notions. A moins qu'il n'ait été autodidacte, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant venant de Martin.

On aurait dit que le dragon avait été transplané d'un endroit inconnu et je ne pris même pas la peine d'imaginer quel pouvait être cet endroit et les moyens exploités. Je regardai Morgan pour voir sa réaction : avec un air excité, elle montrait à Emma quelque chose sous le dragon. J'observai donc l'amas rocheux entre les pattes de la bête : il y avait un œuf en or au milieu d'œufs normaux. Voilà donc quelle était l'objectif des candidats. Ils n'allaient pas se battre contre la créature mythique, mais s'emparer de l'œuf doré qu'il couvait. Car même si cet œuf ne semblait pas avoir quoique ce soit de magique…

– Il serait pas en métal ? demanda Joanna qui avait suivi mon regard.

– Si, mais…

Le dragon gardait l'œuf jalousement, tournant sur lui-même.

– Ah, tiens, voilà Diggory ! signala un Gryffondor au-dessus de moi.

Ainsi passa le premier candidat et les autres suivirent. Potter s'en sortit à merveille, faisant appel à son balais. Je vis même Morgan claquer des doigts d'un air enjoué quand l'Eclair de Feu vint se placer à côté de lui, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de ses camarades. Seule Emma acquiesçait en regardant Potter. J'étais impressionnée : c'était tout con, mais il fallait y penser et pouvoir utiliser le sort d'Attraction à cette distance. Mais le balai pour Harry, c'était un peu comme une partie du corps qui serait amovible. Ainsi se termina la première épreuve, et tout le monde était sain et sauf, à quelques blessures légères près. Potter avait tellement énervé le Magyar à Pointes qu'il s'était envolé et était devenu fou de rage, empêché de faire un massacre par les chaînes. Des dragonniers se ruèrent alors autour de l'animal pour le neutraliser. Je reconnus Cardwell, mais pas de trace de Mrs Kingsley, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque de se faire voir.

L'épreuve était jugée aux points par les trois directeurs, Croupton et Verpey. Krum et Potter se retrouvèrent à égalité – Harry aurait été premier si Karkaroff avait été fair-play et n'avait pas donné un 4 plein de mauvaise foi. Il fut temps de rentrer parmi les cris d'excitation et autres « Et tu as vu quand… ». Je commençais à avoir mal au crâne. Pour arranger cette situation, Joanna regarda le ciel et dit tranquillement :

« Tiens, on dirait qu'on va bientôt avoir droit aux premières neiges. »

Mon cœur se serra horriblement et je me forçai à chercher autre chose sur quoi me concentrer pour que mon visage ne trahisse pas ma douleur. Nous passions alors non loin de la tente des candidats et je vis Morgan s'y diriger d'un pas tranquille. Je m'arrêtai en tirant Joanna par le bras pour qu'elle reste avec moi et regardai la scène de loin.

– Quoi ? Tiens, où est-ce qu'elle va ? Elle va féliciter Potter ?

– Ca serait bien son genre, tiens… Je l'ai vue émerveillée par sa stratégie.

– Faut dire que ça impose le respect.

– Ouais… Oh… ?

Ron Weasley se tenait près de la sortie de la tente et Morgan vint se poster juste à côté avec un air neutre. Mais le rouquin ne sembla pas du tout rassuré par la présence de la Serpentard tout en noir qui était plus grande que lui. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui avec un air calme et lui dit bonjour. Weasley mit un temps à lui rendre son salut, se demandant sans doute si elle venait bien de s'adresser à lui en ces termes alors qu'il portait clairement une écharpe rouge et or. Puis Potter sortit à son tour et Ron en profita pour décrocher du regard de Morgan toujours aussi tranquille. Elle apostropha Potter et je pus l'entendre :

– Rondement mené, Potter. Très impressionnant, surtout vu que bien sûr, tu ne savais pas que tu allais affronter des dragons…

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se raidit. La Serpentard avait pris un ton lourd de sens pour faire comprendre à Potter qu'elle savait qu'il savait. Lentement le Survivant tourna la tête et Morgan lui lança un clin d'œil plein de complicité, sans aucun cynisme.

– J'aurais trouvé quelque chose à redire si il y avait inégalité, mais… Semblerait que les bruits de la forêt porte loin.

Nouveau clin d'œil. Harry et Ron, complètement perdu par l'attitude d'une Serpentard qui savait tout sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi, finirent par produire un petit rire forcé et acquiescèrent avant de partir. Et d'être agressés par Rita Skeeter qui surgit d'un bosquet d'une façon théâtrale.

– Oh merde, fit Joanna. Manquait plus que celle-là.

– Tu la connais, toi aussi ?

– Ouais. Mes parents l'insultent en permanence quand ils lisent les journaux alors forcément je m'y suis un peu intéressée. Ils disent que le Chicaneur a plus de valeur que ses articles, c'est te dire…

J'avais appris que le Chicaneur était un journal loufoque édité par le père de Luna Lovegood. Cela parlait surtout de phénomènes paranormaux et de légendes, rien de concret. Mais d'après ce que j'avais compris, les articles de Skeeter étaient tous aussi légendaires au sens premier du terme.

– Oh oui, je serai ravi de vous dire un mot, fit Harry avec véhémence à la femme en vert. _Au revoir !_

Et il s'en alla d'un pas rapide accompagné de son ami. Skeeter secoua la tête avec un air navré en regardant le duo s'éloigner. Puis elle dut sentir comme une aura malveillante dans son dos et se retourna. Morgan l'empoigna au col.

– C'est mon dernier avertissement, Skeeter, après j'appelle les ex-fans de Tu-sais-qui en leur annonçant que tu comptes tous les balancer dans un article… Casse-toi !

Elle y allait fort. Ce n'était pas vraiment un aveu mais en présence d'autres personnes ça aurait pu être dangereux. La menace fit son effet.

– Tu… Tu es folle, Ebony. Je retiendrai ce que tu viens de dire. Ce sera dans un de mes articles !

Morgan eut un rire mauvais et son regard n'était que méchanceté et arrogance. Un des masques de Morgan qui me faisait peur et me donnait l'envie de fuir le plus loin possible d'elle.

– Tu me faciliterais la tâche ! Je n'aurai même pas à les avertir, ils viendraient te régler ton compte de suite. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici !

Rita Skeeter resta silencieuse mais ne bougea pas, avec un certain air de défi. Morgan perdit alors tout sourire, prit un air menaçant et retroussa une de ses manches. J'étais gênée. Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène sans comprendre mais je n'osais pas intervenir pour empêcher l'incident. La scène se conclut par l'arrivée de Dumbledore qui par le seul son de sa voix fit disparaître toute trace de haine sur le visage de Morgan.

– Allons, mesdemoiselles, un peu d'élégance. Si les femmes en viennent aux poings, alors je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre à la dentelle. Miss Skeeter, si vous cherchez les officiels, Verpey est _dans_ la tente et Mr Croupton à l'autre bout des tribunes. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour tirer quelque chose de ces deux-là…

Il la regarda avec insistance et sans un mot la journaliste s'enfuit vers la tente en serrant fort sa Plume à Papote dans sa main. Les élèves se dispersèrent, Morgan regardait le sol avec un air étrange et Dumbledore lui tapotait l'épaule. Joanna me glissa alors tranquillement à l'oreille.

– Elle a pas l'air d'aller bien. Va la rejoindre. Je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Je la regardai mais elle était déjà partie, me tournant le dos. Je la remerciai intérieurement de comprendre à son âge de tels rouages affectifs. Je m'approchai de Morgan et du directeur.

– Miss Ebony… Morgan… Vous ne devriez pas vous énerver pour si peu. Je suis certain que vous pouvez avoir assez de mépris pour vous dire qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Albus…

J'avais oublié qu'elle était familière avec Dumbledore sans que celui-ci ne s'en offusque. Un véritable ange, cet homme.

–… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'elle a fait à moi… A leur mémoire.

– Plus que vous ne le croyez, jeune fille. Les journaux ont toujours tendance à déformer les propos et se poser les mauvaises questions.

A l'entendre, il avait vécu la même chose que Morgan ou à peu près. Cette dernière était quant à elle dans un état de confession, d'ouverture. La présence du directeur avait cet avantage. La prenant par l'épaule, il l'entraîna à se diriger vers le château et je me mis à leur côté, sans rien dire. Je n'avais rien à dire. Morgan fixait le sol.

– Je veux dire… Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais… Elle n'avait pas le droit… Personne n'avait le droit de mentir sur eux. De leur en mettre encore plus sur le dos. Ils m'aimaient… Ils devaient m'aimer.

Elle craquait. Sa voix tremblotait. Mais pas de larmes, pas de couleur. Juste un air perdu.

– Croyez-moi si vous voulez, Morgan, mais Jenova avait plus ou moins confessé ses crimes devant moi. Et il n'y avait pas parmi eux celui de ne pas vous avoir aimé jusqu'au bout. Ne vous occupez pas des autres, de l'opinion générale. Ce n'est pas votre genre. Pensez plutôt à ce que vous comptez faire de ce passé et regardez vers l'avant, ainsi que vers les gens qui se moquent de ce qu'ont pu faire vos parents. Qui ne voient que vous.

Morgan se tourna alors d'un coup vers moi comme si elle se rendait seulement compte que je marchais à ses côtés avec un air inquiet depuis une minute. Elle finit par sourire.

– Vous avez raison, Albus…

Je souris de plus belle. Je pouvais remercier Dumbledore d'être une sorte de voix de la raison pour Morgan. Je commençais à l'être aussi, mais rien n'égalait notre cher Directeur. Morgan reprit en quelques secondes du poil de la bête.

– Alors, Finey… Comment tu as trouvé cette première partie ?

– Intéressant… Surtout les dragons, j'avoue avoir eu peur en découvrant ces terribles créatures. Je n'en avais jamais vues avant. Mr le Directeur, n'était-ce pas un peu… Excessif ?

– Oh, croyez-moi, tout est maîtrisé. Notre équipe de dragonnier était la meilleure qui puisse se trouver en Europe.

Morgan et moi nous échangeâmes un sourire complice.

–… D'ailleurs je crois savoir que vous êtes familières avec Alessa Kingsley, non ?

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? répondit Morgan avec un air angélique.

– Oh eh bien ce matin en terminant les préparatifs, elle parlait distraitement de deux adolescentes, l'une grande et baraquée, l'autre petite et l'air vif. Vous êtes un duo peu commun. Où avez-vous bien pu la rencontrer ?

– Je vais tout confesser, Albus, déclara Morgan.

J'écarquillai brièvement les yeux puis m'efforçai d'avoir l'air neutre. Morgan, avouer ?

– J'avais emprunté un livre très intéressant sur les Moldus à Finey. Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps la journée de lui rendre son bien. J'ai donc proposé de se retrouver tard le soir. Je l'avoue, monsieur, nous sommes sorties après le couvre-feu. Puis, la faim tiraillant mon estomac sensible poussa le vice jusqu'à proposer à Finey une collation dans la Grande Salle.

J'étais rassurée... Un aveu… par Morgan… Quelle ineptie !

– Tiens-tiens, fit Dumbledore qui s'efforçait lui de ne pas trop sourire. Vous pensez que la Grande Salle est un self permanent ? Ne pensez-vous pas que les elfes dorment ?

– Ils font des rondes, Albus. Cela fait deux petites années que j'ai trouvé les cuisines de Poudlard. C'est même moi qui ai renseigné les jum… D'autres Serpentards curieux. Et les Elfes m'ont révélé ce terrible secret : les cuisines fonctionnent 24 heures sur 24. Petit cachottier.

– Je ne leur ai rien demandé, se défendit Dumbledore.

– Oh non, ce n'est pas votre genre. Ce sont eux qui se le sont imposés. Ils me l'ont dit.

– Etrange créatures, fis-je remarquer.

Je ne connaissais pas grand chose aux Elfes de maison. Mais du peu que j'en savais, je les imaginais très bien établir un système pour être au service des résidents de Poudlard en permanence.

– Oui, confirma Morgan. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Dobby. J'ai essayé de le comprendre pendant un long moment. Et même de lui ordonner de prendre un jour de congé à l'insu de ses maîtres. Lui me considérait comme une vraie résidente du manoir. Pas comme Drago et son père. Mais il ne voulait pas cesser le travail une seconde. Toujours quelque chose à faire.

– Ah, Dobby, fit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Au final, Morgan, vous devez savoir qu'il est allé à l'encontre de la volonté de ses maîtres. Il a essayé d'empêcher Harry de venir à Poudlard au début de sa deuxième année – avec de bonnes intentions ceci dit.

Morgan détourna le regard, ne paraissant pas très fière.

– Le livre…

– Vous saviez ? demanda doucement Dumbledore.

– Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il contenait. Mais je savais qu'il était dangereux. Et je n'ai rien fait. C'est… C'est la petite Weasley qui en a fait les frais, je crois. Je me souviens l'avoir vue à l'infirmerie. En compagnie de Potter qui était dans un sale état. Potter le héros. N'allez pas croire que je suis jalouse, Albus.

– Je ne me le permettrais jamais, voyons.

Morgan reprit sourire alors que nous arrivions au château.

– Et il est devenu quoi ce livre ?

– Il ne représente plus aucun danger. Harry l'a… mis à mort, si l'on veut.

Je ne comprenais rien.

– De quoi vous parlez là ?

– L'année avant que tu n'arrives, expliqua Morgan, Potter a visité la « Chambre des Secrets », une salle planquée sous le château, et a zigouillé un basilic, une saloperie de gros serpent qui peut tuer du regard. Il m'a empêché de dormir pas mal de nuits cette saleté…

– Tiens donc ? fit Dumbledore.

– Ne faites pas l'innocent, rétorqua Morgan. Vous savez que je parle le Fourchelangue. Et le dortoir des Serpentards se trouve dans les cachots, alors je ne pouvais pas manquer de l'entendre de temps en temps.

– Vous n'avez pas voulu savoir ce que c'était ?

– Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, ce con de serpent ! Je savais même pas ce que c'était ! Ca m'a bien énervé d'ailleurs.

– Ah oui, je me souviens. Vous m'avez causé bien des soucis avec les parents du petit Burrows à qui j'ai du expliquer que si je ne vous renvoyais pas après ce que vous lui aviez fais c'était parce que vous étiez en proie à une folie passagère et que vous regrettiez gravement vos actes.

– Désolé, mais quand je suis fatiguée et qu'on me cherche, je cogne. Il le méritait ce petit con.

Je me retins de rire. Morgan et son style direct… Le directeur toussa.

– Bien, mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse digérer le spectacle de cette première épreuve. Ah, et je vous rappelle, surtout à vous Morgan, qu'il y a un bal de Noël et que tous ceux à partir de la 4e année y sont conviés. Mais à condition que vous vous trouviez un cavalier.

– Vous pouvez toujours courir pour que je demande à un des crétins de ma maison de m'accompagner où que ce soit.

– Il n'est pas interdit d'aller demander dans une autre maison. Et vous pouvez même demander à des plus jeunes que vous.

Il eut un dernier sourire puis alla dans la Grande Salle rejoindre d'autres officiels tandis que s'offrait devant moi une perspective qui ne me réjouissait guère.

– Oh non… Ils doivent tous être en train de se préparer à faire la fête là-haut. Pff…

Morgan hésita un instant puis me donna une tape dans le dos.

– Dans ce cas, viens donc sur l'esplanade ! Après tout, la chasse au dragon de la nuit dernière a annulé notre entraînement.

Je réfléchis un moment puis levai mon pouce.

– Ca marche !

– Parfait ! J'aime l'enthousiasme, Finey ! »

* * *

**En fait il ne se passe pas grand chose d'exceptionnel dans ce chapitre. Juste des informations par-ci par-là. Ca ne peut pas toujours être passionnant. M à ceux qui passent leurs exams.**


	24. Invitation & Flocons

**Par avance : J'ai été la victime d'un grand malheur : j'ai perdu la clé USB qui contenait ma fic (une poche trouée, le truc con quoi). J'ai ainsi perdu 3 chapitres et ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de me mettre à la réécriture. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à surmonter ma lassitude et à me creuser le ciboulot (déjà bien arrangé) pour retrouver une partie de ce que j'avais écris. Il en ressort ceci. Un chapitre long et qui passe d'une scène à l'autre. C'est un peu décousi je trouve, mais au moins j'ai retrouvé tout ce que je voulais dire. C'est notamment l'occasion de relancer mes lecteurs sur un grand mystère qui ne sera pas dévoilé dans ce tome. Il va falloir que je pense sérieusement à la construction finale des chapitres qui me restent. Que je ne finisse pas par lasser mon lectorat. Enjoy !**

* * *

INVITATION & FLOCONS – MELANIE

L'entraînement que me réservait Morgan n'était pas celui auquel je m'attendais. Je me retrouvai en fait à devoir esquiver des sorts plutôt que d'en lancer. Avant de commencer, Morgan avait levé l'index et déclaré :

« Parce que tu vois, parer les sorts avec la baguette, c'est sympa, mais ça demande de la concentration. Et en situation de crise, notamment lorsque tu ne t'attends pas à une attaque, la concentration ne vient pas tout de suite. Il te faut donc acquérir des réflexes pour que dès que tu vois une lueur t'arriver dessus tu fasses une acrobatie pour échapper au sortilège. »

Je n'avais pu qu'acquiescer. Et sans me prévenir Morgan m'avait lancé un sort sans même prononcer de formule. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'éclair blanc totalement bénin. Je n'avais ressenti qu'un léger courant électrique.

Je passai donc le reste de l'après-midi à esquiver tant bien que mal les projectiles de Morgan. Je mis pendant un temps l'Anneau du Serpent, ce qui rendit la tâche bien plus simple. J'avais presque l'impression de voir les projectiles avant que Morgan ne les lance. L'objet magique, tout comme le joyau de Morgan, ne quittait plus mon cou, attachée à une petite chaîne argentée. Tel l'Anneau Unique du Seigneur des Anneaux, je le gardai comme une sécurité. Il faut dire qu'au moment où je l'enfilai à mon doigt j'avais l'impression de devenir un temps une véritable super-héroïne, me surprenant à chaque fois par mon agilité. Mais je déchantais lorsque je l'enlevais après une trop longue utilisation, souffrant vite de courbatures.

Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon lorsque Morgan conclut l'entraînement. Il était évident que ce dernier m'avait été bénéfique et m'avait fait gagné quelques mécanismes d'esquive. Morgan rangea sa baguette et se rapprocha. J'étais en sueur et le vent frais du soir me donnait des frissons.

« Brr… On devrait rentrer. Je vais aller prendre une douche et m'enfiler tout ce qui se trouve sur la table jusqu'à éclatement. On s'est sacrément dépensés…

– Oh, en ce qui me concerne j'étais loin de ma limite, tu sais, répondit-elle nonchalamment.

– Arrête de te la péter, Morgan…

– Lorsque tu auras atteint mon niveau, Finey. D'ailleurs, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ce soir tu as progressé. Si tu veux être efficace, en combat, il faut de l'attaque, de la défense et de l'esquive. Enfin en gros. Et là, tu viens de gagner en esquive, c'est clair et net, je peux te le dire en tant qu'observateur extérieur.

– Cool, fis-je avec un air enjoué.

– Oui… Tu es mieux à même de te protéger maintenant.

Et elle eut un de ses airs soulagés qui semblaient être une faille dans sa carapace de confiance et de cynisme. Ce qui moi ne me soulageait pas car je me souvenais alors de l'objectif de Morgan et des dangers qu'elle disait me guetter.

– Morgan, arrête avec ça. On passe une année tranquille, là… Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se passe bien, à part l'histoire de la sélection de Potter bien sûr…

Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et les serra doucement.

– Ne discute pas Finey. Je t'entraînerai, peu importe tes remarques. Je veux que tu sois plus forte, que tu aies plus de connaissances que tu puisses réagir à toutes les situations…

Je me rappelai alors d'une phrase qu'elle m'avait dite l'année dernière.

– Tu veux que je devienne toi, c'est ça ?

Je me rendis compte juste après l'avoir dit que ma voix était faible et mon ton obéissant. Ce que je n'avais pas voulu. J'aurais du être cinglante, mais étrangement, peut-être le laisser-aller, j'avais pris un ton qui donnait à la phrase un sens tout autre. Comme une acceptation.

Morgan le prit ainsi au vu de sa réaction. Ses mains se serrèrent davantage et une lueur à la fois séduisante et malsaine illumina ses yeux. Un sourire de satisfaction s'élargit sur son visage et elle resta un long moment à ne rien dire. Je vis sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite puis une de ses mains quitta mon épaule pour caresser ma joue du bout des doigts. Elle souffla :

– Oh, ce serait magnifique. Et je sais que tu peux l'être, il te suffit simplement d'oublier quelques notions inutiles.

Etait-ce parce que je savais qu'elle interprétait mal ce que je voulais dire, je ne fus pas hypnotisée par le regard de Morgan. L'idée du malentendu bloquait tout le charme qui émanait d'elle et je me reculai d'un coup. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre.

– Finey, tu…

Je secouai la tête et l'interrompit même si le fil de mes idées n'était pas clair.

– Non, non, Morgan. Je ne veux pas devenir comme toi. On… On est complémentaire, voilà. Je ne peux pas être toi de toute façon. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, pourquoi je dis ça ? Je veux rester moi, Morgan. Tu… Tu me fais peur, encore une fois.

Et c'était vrai. Mon discours eut pour effet de mortifier Morgan qui cacha son visage dans ses mains. Sa bouche restait dégagée et s'ouvrit plusieurs fois pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Finalement, elle se redressa, ôté ses mains et haussa les épaules tandis que son masque de confiance était revenu.

– Bon, tant pis. J'ai mal compris ce que tu voulais dire, on dirait. Ca arrive. Il faudrait que j'arrête de perdre mes moyens face à toi, ça devient gênant.

Elle avait un ton léger. Mais mon regard ne l'était pas.

– On appelle ça de l'honnêteté Morgan. Je me doute que tu n'es pas très bonne dans ce domaine, mais on dirait que…

Je m'arrêtai dans mon élan. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cette conversation. Je n'étais même pas sûr que parler de ça soit bénéfique à notre relation.

– Que quoi, Finey ?

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler de çà, ça n'apporterait rien. Alors je pense que l'on va se dire au revoir pour ce soir. Je ne t'en veux pas, au cas où tu te le demanderais.

Elle ne répondit rien et je décidai de faire demi-tour pour quitter l'esplanade. Puis j'entendis le bruit caractéristique du sort de l'entraînement et sans que je le demande à mon corps, je me collai au sol. Je fus impressionnée par mon propre réflexe.

– Eh bien, je n'avais pas tort en tout cas. Tu grimpes les échelons. On se revoit pour le Bal de Noël, Finey ?

Je me relevai avec un air surpris. Le Bal n'aurait pas lieu avant un mois au moins. Pourquoi parlait-elle de se revoir là-bas ? J'étais perdue et la seule chose que je pus dire fut :

– Pas avant ?

– Pas avant… »

Elle me salua avec un sourire en coin et partit alors que je restai là dans la nuit tombante, culpabilisant à l'idée que j'avais peut-être mis un froid entre elle et moi et qu'elle préférait passer un temps sans ma présence. Même si le sourire en coin laissait plutôt présager quelque obscur plan de sa part.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, la fête avait battu son plein dans la Salle Commune. J'avais donc fais une bonne opération. L'excitation due à une première épreuve surprenante tant par son principe que par ses résultats dura une bonne semaine. Puis vinrent les rumeurs sur ce que pouvait être la seconde épreuve, rumeurs que je ne retranscrirai pas tant elles étaient nombreuses. Personnellement, je n'essayai même pas de deviner. Je savais par Hermione que Harry et ses adversaires avaient gardé leur œuf doré et qu'il était la clé du problème mais sans plus.

Enfin cette période de supputation intense fut interrompue par une nouvelle qui pour moi n'en était pas une : le Bal de Noël. Je n'avais pas pensé à en parler à quiconque, ne me sentant pas concernée. Il se trouvait que Dumbledore nous l'avait révélé en avant-première à Morgan et moi, choix étrange. Dès le moment où les professeurs avaient officialisé l'évènement, c'est-à-dire un Bal où tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année pouvaient se rendre en couple en invitant même si ils le souhaitaient des élèves des années inférieures, je ne fus plus tranquille pour travailler nulle part sinon dans ma chambre.

Un peu partout des groupes de garçon conspiraient pour se répartir les filles telles du bétail et des groupes de filles classaient les meilleurs partis en leur donnant des notes tels des candidats à un concours. Les premières fois, il était assez amusant de voir des approches plus ou moins subtiles de jeunes mâles en quête de cavalière, mais ça finissait par être lassant. Qui plus était, mon humeur était altérée par le fait que Morgan se contentait de simples saluts de loin lorsque nous nous voyions. Elle ne voulait visiblement plus me parler. Emma lorsqu'elle était avec elle me regardait avec un air coupable et m'adressait des sourires que j'aurais dis… Encourageants. Ce qui me paraissait bizarre.

Alors que je me trouvais un soir dans la salle commune en train de lire un manuel, je vis entrer Hermione avec un air maussade. La salle étant quasiment déserte, je l'interpellai :

« Hey, Hermione…

Elle se tourna vers moi et approcha.

– Bonsoir, Maggy. Tu veux parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

– Je me disais juste… Tu est en quatrième année… Tu as déjà un cavalier pour le Bal ?

– Non, pas encore, répondit-elle d'un air contrarié.

– Et tes deux compères de toujours ?

Elle soupira avec force.

– Figure-toi que je ne suis visiblement pas une fille pour eux. Lorsque je suis à leurs côtés, ils sont toujours à se plaindre qu'ils ne voient aucune fille avec qui sortir. Ils ne m'ont même pas demandé !

Je fermai mon manuel et me penchai vers elle.

– Donc… J'en déduis que tu irais bien au Bal avec l'un des deux…

– Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Mais quand même…

– Oh, quoi, tu n'aimerais pas être au bras du Survivant, le garçon qui a brillé lors de cette première épreuve riche en émotions ?

– Hum… Harry est… disons, vraiment un grand ami. Donc non, je ne me vois pas du tout avec lui.

– Reste donc Weasley, fis-je en me penchant davantage en avant.

Elle ne répondit pas et n'osa pas me regarder en face.

– Ah, j'ai visé juste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Tu en pinces pour le rouquin, Hermione.

– Mais… Mais non !

– Si vraiment aucun des deux ne te convient pour le bal, pourquoi tu t'insurges contre leur absence de réaction par rapport à… ta nature féminine ?

– Mais… je… Pour le principe, enfin…

Mes yeux se plissèrent.

– Continue à te dire ça, voisine. N'empêche que je sens bien qu'entre Ron et toi…

– Maggy !

– D'accord, d'accord… Il n'y a rien, je ne suis qu'une petite fille de 12 ans qui te connais depuis des années et qui te voit à peu près tous les jours, comment je peux remarquer quoique ce soit ?

– De… De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, ces deux là ne semblent pas réaliser que je peux porter une robe de soirée…

– Tout à fait. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite qu'ils le réalisent. Oh non, attends, tu ne veux pas d'eux. Alors j'espère que quelqu'un d'autre remarquera que tu mets des soutien-gorge. Peut-être quelqu'un d'une autre école, avec un regard nouveau sur ta personne.

– Euh… Oui. Merci.

Elle faillit partir puis fit demi-tour pour revenir vers moi avec un demi-sourire.

– Tu es vraiment trop en avance sur ton âge. 12 ans et donne déjà des leçons sur… Enfin tu vois. Tu m'énerves.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Hermione. Et je suis certain que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied. Ou peut-être qu'ici on dit baguette à ta main ? »

Elle eut un petit rire, secoua la tête et partit. Quant à moi je rouvris mon manuel non sans un large sourire. Titiller les gens sur leurs sentiments non-avoués était délectable. Pourtant quiconque ayant suivi la relation entre Morgan et moi aurait tout aussi bien pu me mettre mal à l'aise, et d'une façon encore plus horrible qu'avec Hermione. Mais personne ne savait. Il n'y avait que moi et mes propres pensées qui pouvaient me faire me crisper à cause de ce flou total.

L'effervescence ne cessa d'augmenter dans le château et bosser ailleurs que dans sa propre chambre relevait de l'impossible. Je commençais à maudire les fondateurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour avoir instauré cette tradition lorsque celle-ci vint me toucher personnellement.

J'étais en train de déguster un délicieux plat de spaghetti bolognaise lorsque la voix de Jean-Baptiste derrière moi faillit me faire m'étouffer.

« _Gente demoiselle_, accepteriez-vous d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal de Noël ?

Alors que je tentais tant bien que mal d'avaler les pâtes restantes dans ma bouche afin de dégager ma gorge, je sentis une dizaine de regards se tourner comme mus par une seule volonté vers moi, ce qui me fit rougir de suite.

Je tournai lentement mon visage vers lui pour voir s'il plaisantait. Il arborait un sourire trop large pour être honnête, ce qui me fit soupirer de soulagement.

− Bon sang, J-B, la prochaine fois que tu veux plaisanter, mets-y le ton, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais sincère.

Il fronça un sourcil et perdit son sourire.

− Je ne plaisantais pas. Mais si tu préfèrerais que ce soit une plaisanterie, je peux aller voir ailleurs.

Des idées contradictoires se déchaînèrent dans mon esprit. L'une d'elle, insidieuse, me disait que laisser s'échapper une telle opportunité était d'une stupidité sans égal, si bien que sans vraiment de raison, je me mis à débiter des mots.

− Non, attends, je… Je pensais pas que tu pourrais… Enfin… Non mais tu… Je veux dire… C'était plus logique que ce soit une blague, je…

− Et pourquoi donc ? fit-il non sans un air malicieux.

− Hein ? Mais je… Je suis une gamine… Tu ne peux pas vouloir… Je suis petite, tu aurais la honte si… Enfin… Pourquoi moi ? Voilà, pourquoi moi ?

C'était la question qui résonnait le plus fort dans mon esprit. Quelque part je savais que ce n'était pas forcément la question la plus pertinente, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la poser.

Jean-Baptiste reprit son large sourire.

− Eh bien… Tu es la seule que je connaisse ici à part les filles de mon école. Et ces dernières m'ont toutes envoyé balader. Entre nous, je sais très bien que certaines ne font que se faire désirer. Eh bien je te propose que nous leur donnions ensemble une leçon. Ca leur apprendra… Alors, acceptes-tu ?

Le plan semblait marrant. Et la proposition carrément classe. J'avais beau être quelqu'un de mature, parfois l'adolescence reprenait le pas et j'entrevoyais à ce moment le bonheur que ce serait d'aller au bal avec un beau gosse plus âgé que moi et de pouvoir s'en vanter. Puéril à mort…

− Eh bien… Oui.

− Parfait. Oh, oui, il faudra qu'on se revoit pour la robe.

− La robe ? Euh… Comment ça ?

− Ma mère aime bien faire de la couture. Un passe-temps de bourgeoise femme au foyer. Elle a fini par acquérir un certain niveau. Alors elle m'a promis que si ma cavalière n'avait pas de robe, elle lui en ferait une.

− Ah, euh… D'accord. C'est bien... »

Jean-Baptiste m'ouvrait les unes derrière les autres des perspectives jusque là hors de ma vue. J'étais un peu perdue. Il me salua et s'en alla tandis que les regards de mes voisins retournaient lentement à leur plat, non sans quelques coups d'œil de temps à autres à mon visage rouge pivoine. Aucune de mes amies n'était présente sur le moment.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvai dans une posture délicate lorsque Joanna, le soir-même, nous exposa son plan. Martin et moi étions en train de faire un fastidieux devoir de Potions, ce qui est à peu de choses près un pléonasme, quand Jo vint poser son derrière par-dessus nos parchemins et devant nos têtes étonnées. Elle déclara :

« Vous savez, c'est énervant tout ça.

– Quoi, les personnes qui posent leur auguste postérieur sur mon introduction de devoir ? raillai-je.

– Oh pardon, fit distraitement Jo en s'écartant. Non, sérieusement, je parlais de l'ambiance. Je peux pas me déplacer dans une seule des pièces du château sans que je tombe sur quelqu'un qui fait une demande pour le Bal ou un groupe d'élève en train de piailler sur comment ça va être super ce Bal. Youpi… Et nous, les plus jeunes, on s'en fout.

– C'est triste, fis-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je n'avais encore révélé mon invitation à personne. J'attendais que tout le monde soit réuni dans les quartiers de Gryffondor.

– Ouais, mais ça ne va pas le rester. J'ai prévu un truc avec certaines personnes, notamment Gilbert Talbot de la troisième année.

– Talbot, répété Martin en tapotant son menton avec sa plume. Talbot… Ah, oui, le fils du brasseur. Oh… Je crois que j'ai compris quelle place il occupe dans ton plan.

– Je pige pas, dis-je bêtement.

– Eh bien, Talbot est connu pour pouvoir se procurer de la Bièraubeurre sans trop de difficulté. Pas trop dur de deviner comment. Et bien sur, les professeurs n'en savent rien.

– Ouais… On va organiser une petite sauterie dans la Salle Commune, entre non-conviés au Bal. Avec un peu d'alcool, ça va être génial tout ça.

Je commençai à me dandiner sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Joanna avait l'air vraiment heureuse de son idée. Mais j'allais devoir lui faire faux bon.

– Euh, Jo, il faut que je te dise un truc… En fait, euh…

L'arrivée des deux dernières filles du cercle me soulagea pour un temps de l'aveu. Mélanie, rayonnante comme toujours, bondit littéralement vers nous.

– Bonsoir, vous tous ! Alors, ça parle de quoi ?

– Ah, vous tombez bien vous deux. Talbot, d'autres gens et moi, on a planifié de faire notre petit Bal à nous dans la Salle Commune pendant que les autres seront en bas au Bal de Noël… Avec plus d'alcool et moins de danse, tu vois le genre.

– Ah, mais on est pas un peu jeunes ?

– C'est pas méchant la Bièraubeurre…

– De toute façon, Joanna, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je vais au Bal.

Le visage mortifié de mon amie aux cheveux désordonnés me fit mal. Il n'allait pas tarder à se décomposer encore plus.

– Quoi… Mais… Mais tu es en deuxième année !

– Et visiblement grande pour mon âge. J'étais en train de bavarder avec Ginger…

On pouvait vraiment bavarder avec Ginger ?

–… Lorsqu'elle a remarqué qu'un groupe d'élèves assez grands nous zieutais depuis tout à l'heure et la mettait mal à l'aise.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de le préciser, marmonna Ginger avec gêne.

– Désolé. Enfin bon, ensuite, ils semblent se concerter et finalement l'un deux prend son courage à deux mains et vient vers nous. Et là, le gars me propose d'aller au bal. En fait, il est en cinquième année et m'a pris pour une quatrième année.

Elle rit tandis que j'observais sa taille. Il était vrai qu'elle était la plus grande du groupe – mais certainement pas aussi grande que Morgan à son âge. Elle était même un peu plus grande que Martin pour l'instant. Ginger quant à elle était la plus petite, mais c'était un peu sa faute puisqu'elle avait toujours la tête baissée.

– Et tu lui a dis oui ? demanda Joanna abasourdie.

– Bah ouais, ça va être marrant ! Donc, bah… Désolée, Joanna, mais ça se fera sans moi.

– J'y crois pas… Bah, on fera la fête quand même, hein, Maggy ?

– Euh…

– C'est quoi ce « euh » ? Allez, de l'entrain, mince !

– En fait…

– Oh… Oh non… Non, non, non…

– Ben… Tu sais, c'est arrivé soudainement.

– Nan ! Margaret, tu peux pas me faire ça !

Elle avait l'air vraiment contrariée.

– C'est Jean-Baptiste ! Je pouvais pas refuser un truc comme ça !

Je lui expliquai les raisons de Jean-Baptiste pour m'avoir choisie. Elle me toisa un moment puis, croisant les bras, elle regarda de côté et maugréa :

– Je ne t'en veux pas parce que le but est de se foutre de ces pimbêches de françaises. Mais je peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir.

Je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère entre nous.

– Merci de ta clémence, ô grande déesse des soirées clandestines.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et se leva avec un air fier.

– Ouais, ça va déménager. Tu vas regretter d'avoir choisi le rencard, Maggy… Quoique… »

Elle eut un rire narquois qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir.

Finalement Jo ne me tint pas rigueur de cette invitation inopinée. Il faut dire que la première personne que cela étonnait, c'était moi. Et même si ma présence au Bal tenait davantage de la farce que d'autre chose, je me sentais sur un petit nuage à m'imaginer au bras du séduisant jeune homme parmi mes aînés. Et Mélanie.

Avant de me coucher, je pris soin d'écrire un courrier à mes parents, leur annonçant que je ne passerai pas Noël à la maison, retenu par un événement auxquels « tous les élèves étaient conviés ». Oui, je mentais. Mais dire que j'étais invité à un Bal aurait éveillé les instincts paternels de mon père et il m'aurait harcelé par courrier jusqu'à ce que je lui donne le nom de mon cavalier, son adresse et la couleur de son caleçon. A la fin de la lettre, je me confondis en excuse pour ma petite sœur qui allait devoir passer Noël sans sa grande sœur adorée. Je ne manquai pas de préciser que je n'oublierai pas pour autant de leur envoyer des cadeaux. A peine avais-je écris cela que je me demandai comment acheter des cadeaux. Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même plus tard. Grâce à Joanna et une combine proposée par ses parents. Quoiqu'il en fut, j'envoyai la lettre via Mildred le soir même et le problème des cadeaux s'échappa de mon esprit lorsque je repensai à la soirée qui s'annonçait pour Noël.

C'est donc l'esprit léger que je m'endormis, me disant que passer Noël à Poudlard allait finalement être beaucoup plus intéressant que je ne l'avais imaginé auparavant. Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, à savoir un dimanche, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre. Mon horloge interne m'indiqua qu'il devait déjà être tard. Je me hissai donc sur mes coudes et regardai sur ma table de nuit. J'eus ainsi la surprise de voir Mélanie, silencieuse, avec un sourire presque forcé, qui me cachait la fenêtre en se tenant assise dans l'encadrement. D'une voix étonnamment calme et douce, elle dit :

« Il neige ce matin, Margaret…

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que la petite mécanique annuelle de mon cerveau se mit en marche. C'étaient les premiers flocons. Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement tandis que des sueurs froides me parcouraient l'échine. Puis les images affluèrent. Les souvenirs de _sa_ démence, de mes mains qui cherchent désespérément un espoir de m'en sortir, de ce simple geste qui _le _fit disparaître…

Je m'enfouis la tête dans mon oreiller, cherchant l'oubli dans l'obscurité. Mais sur le fond noir de mes paupières fermées, les souvenirs ne cessaient d'affluer. Je me retenais de sangloter en la présence de Mélanie mais mon corps était quand même secoué de spasmes. Au cœur cet enfer psychique, la voix douce de Mélanie sembla éclaircir un peu mes ténèbres.

– Je me suis assurée que les autres soient parties avant que tu ne te réveilles. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne te déranger avant que tu ne sois sortie de cette pièce. Prends ton temps, Margaret.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Je me rappelai soudain que Mélanie m'avait vu pleurer l'année d'avant lorsque les premières neiges étaient tombées pendant la nuit. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, mais elle avait compris ce qui m'avait fait pleurer. Je me forçai à dégager ma bouche de mon oreiller et d'une voix tremblante, je soufflai :

– Merci, Mélanie. Tu… Tu ne demandes rien. Merci beaucoup.

– Chaque secret a son temps, Margaret. Tu en parleras lorsque tu le voudras, j'attendrai.

Et elle sortit sans attendre de réponse. Remerciant intérieurement une dernière fois mon amie pour son attention, je trouvai le courage de regarder la fenêtre. Un flocon s'écrasa contre la vitre. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche contre ma volonté. Et les larmes se mirent à couler sur la taie d'oreiller. Pendant ce qui me parut une éternité à me souvenir malgré moi.

* * *

**Oui alors je suis sur que certains se disent que Mélanie aussi a l'air pas mal avancé pour son âge. Mais en ce qui la concerne, ça dépend pour quoi. Vous verrez bien par la suite. Et en ce qui concerne la petite sauterie avec de l'alcool, dites-vous qu'on est quand même en Angleterre. La bière c'est du petit lait chez eux, alors de la Bièraubeurre...**


	25. Vélane Sombre

**Par avance : Comme dirait pas mal de méchants dans la série de jeux vidéo Metal Gear Solid : IT'S NOT OVER YET ! Pour ceux qui liront ce chapitre dans la continuité, je m'excuse du délai, mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider à reprendre la lecture de Harry Potter. Qui plus était, ma fic de Silent Hill a pris un autre tournant puisqu'elle a intéressé pas mal de monde.**

** Mais rassurez-vous (ou pas), je ne compte pas du tout abandonner ma fic HP, que nenni ! Pour preuve voici un chapitre que certains d'entre vous attendaient peut-être avec impatience ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ENJOY !**

* * *

VELANE SOMBRE – MORGAN

Le repas de midi était passé lorsque je fus prête à descendre. Je m'étais assurée que mes yeux n'étaient plus rougis par mes pleurs. Je me forçai également à avoir l'air souriante et détendue en passant dans la salle commune et en saluant quelques camarades. Après cette épreuve, j'avais besoin d'un grand bol d'air, je me dirigeai donc vers le parc. Mais la voix de Jean-Baptiste me fit m'arrêter au milieu d'un escalier.

« Margaret ? Viens par ici !

Je le rejoignis dans un couloir un peu plus haut.

– Salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air tout excité.

– Suis-moi, dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans la première salle de classe ouverte qu'il vit. Nous y entrâmes puis il ferma la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré que personne ne nous avait vu. Il sortit d'une de ses poches un cube en métal aux coins ouvragés. Sur l'une des faces se trouvait un petit bouton bleu.

– C'est quoi ce truc ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

– C'est un Mensurateur. Un objet magique que ma mère m'a envoyé et que j'ai reçu aujourd'hui.

– Et ça sert à quoi ?

– Comme son nom l'indique, à prendre des mensurations. En l'occurrence, les tiennes, ma belle.

J'eus une bouffée de chaleur lorsqu'il m'appela « ma belle » mais n'en montrai rien.

– Donc tu vas devoir te mettre en sous-vêtements et le Mensurateur va t'examiner sous tous les angles. Comme ça, ma mère pourra faire une robe qui épousera parfaitement tes formes.

Je ne lui fis pas remarquer que des formes, je n'en avais pas des masses et me contentai de relever un détail plus gênant.

– En… En sous-vêtements ? Devant toi ?

– Je vais me retourner, voyons. Tiens, prend le Mensurateur.

Il me lança l'objet que j'attrapai avec maladresse et se retourna. Il leva l'index.

– Lorsque tu seras en sous-vêtements, appuie sur le bouton, tend les bras et ne bouge plus, la magie fera le reste.

– Euh, d'accord…

Tout en priant pour que personne n'entre à ce moment dans la salle de classe – les chances que cela arrive étaient infimes mais ce n'était pas mon jour de chance au vu des évènements du matin –, j'enlevai les habits de non-sorciers que je portais le dimanche pour me retrouver en culotte, ne portant pas encore de soutien-gorge. Puis je regardai l'objet en me demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour me mesurer et remarquai une petite fente. Tout en haussant un sourcil, je mis le doigt sur le bouton et appuyai fermement. Le petit cube métallique s'envola tout à coup pour se positionner au-dessus de ma tête.

– N'oublie pas, fit J-B sans se retourner, tend les bras sur les côtés et ne bouge plus.

Je suivis sa consigne. La boîte se mit à tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête puis soudain fonça dans mon dos. Je vis alors un mètres ruban passer sous une de mes aisselles et se serrer autour de ma poitrine assez violemment, me coupant presque le souffle. Je percutai seulement alors qu'en fait le Mensurateur faisait tout seul ce que pouvait faire un tailleur avec un mètre. Un simple objet enchanté. Je me souvins alors qu'à la boutique de robe du Chemin de Traverse je n'avais pas vu un tel engin. Sans doute le Mensurateur était-il une sorte de nec plus ultra de la couture magique et si effectivement Jean-Baptiste était un fils de riche, sa mère pouvait se le payer.

Le mètre enserra ensuite ma taille puis passa devant moi, le mètre en partie déroulé, ce qui le faisait ressembler à une sorte de serpent à tête cubique. Le bout du mètre vint se caler sous mon orteil tandis que le ruban se tendait verticalement, mesurant ma hauteur. Mes bras eurent également droit à ma mesure, ainsi que mon cou et enfin mes pieds. Puis le Mensurateur enroula son mètre et la petit boîte vint se remettre dans ma main que je serrai alors. Elle vibra légèrement et lorsque je l'observai, je remarquai que mes mensurations étaient inscrites sur les différentes faces du cube.

– Je peux me retourner ? fit Jean-Baptiste.

– Non ! Non, attends, je me rhabille en vitesse…

Je parvins à remettre mes vêtements sans lâcher l'objet.

– Voilà !

Le français fit volte-face.

– Parfait. Ma mère devrait avoir largement le temps de faire ta robe pour le bal.

– Tu la remercieras de ma part. Au fait, ce truc, c'est… Ca coûte cher ?

Jean-Baptiste se renfrogna aussitôt ma question posée. Avec un certain agacement il répondit :

– Oui, oui… Oui, c'est cher. Même très. Le mécanisme magique dedans est tout petit, il faut un enchanteur très agile et le temps de construction est très long. Mais l'argent n'est pas tellement un problème dans ma famille.

– Tu sais, fis-je mal à l'aise, je ne te jugerai pas là-dessus. On ne choisit pas sa famille. Tu n'as pas l'air d'étendre ta richesse à tout bout de champ, alors bon…

– Oui mais… Ici, j'avais presque oublié comment j'étais considéré en France. Ici, je ne suis qu'un invité, ça me fait oublier cette étiquette qui me colle à la peau dans mon école.

– Tu es… le plus riche ?

– Oh non, non ! Mais reste que l'on compare nos fortunes à Beauxbâtons. Je n'aime pas être une somme d'argent, tu vois… En plus, pour se lier d'amitié avec d'autres gens, de milieux plus modestes, c'est très compliqué.

– Je me demandais juste si cet objet était cher parce que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et que ça semble bien pratique.

Jean-Baptiste mit les mains en avant et sourit doucement.

– Pas de problème. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Ca devait bien me rattraper.

– Ca ne change rien pour moi de toute façon. Tu n'es… qu'un invité comme les autres.

Je souris en coin et il sembla rassuré.

– Bon, c'est très bien donc on oublie la bague de rubis et le collier de diamant que j'avais prévu pour toi…

J'ouvris grand les yeux.

– Quoi ? Tu allais m'acheter ça ?!

– Je plaisante, Margaret, dit-il en riant. Je ne crois pas que mes parents accepteraient de toute façon. La robe, ce sera déjà pas mal.

– C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

Mon cavalier se dirigea vers la sortie et je le suivis.

– On en a fini, je crois. Euh, attends ! La couleur ?

Je réfléchis un instant puis repensai au cadeau illégal que m'avait fait Morgan.

– Bleu ciel.

– Bien. Je te montre la robe quand elle est terminée.

– Ok. »

Nous nous saluâmes et je repris la direction du parc avec le cœur un peu plus léger. Ces derniers jours Jean-Baptiste avait réussi à être un sacré rayon de soleil. Dehors, la neige avant cessé de tomber et les élèves jouaient allégrement avec. Je m'assis dans un coin et humai l'air froid pour m'éclaircir l'esprit, resserrant mon pull-over contre moi. L'épreuve était passée, j'étais tranquille jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Le soir du Bal arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Ma famille me manquait. J'avais un peu l'impression de les avoir abandonné bien qu'ils m'aient renvoyé une lettre me félicitant pour cette initiative de m'intégrer dans la vie de mon école.

Pour leur offrir leurs cadeaux, j'avais recouru à un stratagème tordu : j'avais contacté chacun de mes parents indépendamment de l'autre pour qu'il m'envoie des pages de catalogue d'articles correspondant à leurs goûts. Puis j'avais encerclé les articles correspondant et avait renvoyé les pages à chacun avec l'argent de poche pour les acheter. Ma mère avait la charge, en plus du cadeau de mon père, de celui de ma sœur. Contente de ne pas manquer à mes obligations familiales pour Noël, je regrettai de ne pas pouvoir faire de même pour mes amis. Car, stupide que j'étais, je ne m'étais souciée de cette question qu'une fois coincée à Poudlard. Mes copains n'allaient pas m'en vouloir, je le savais, mais je me sentais évidemment coupable.

Joanna avait pendant cette semaine eu sans cesse une attitude de conspiratrice qui lui donnait l'air de vouloir dominer le monde. Elle et son compère Gilbert Talbot avaient inscris sur un grand morceau de parchemin les horaires de la fête, l'organisation, l'inventaire des consommations ainsi qu'un plan d'urgence « para-McGonagall ». Il n'était en effet pas exclu qu'elle s'éclipse du Bal pour vérifier que les « petits » ne faisaient pas de bêtise. J'essayais de l'éviter lorsqu'elle discutait avec son complice car elle ne manquait alors jamais de m'adresser un regard chargé d'un léger reproche.

Et finalement je me retrouvai dans la même salle de classe que précédemment, face à Jean-Baptiste qui exhibait la 8e merveille du monde à mes yeux : ma robe de Bal. J'en restais bouchée bée. La mère de Jean-Baptiste avait beau être une bourgeoise mère au foyer, elle savait y faire en couture.

Lentement, telle un zombie, je m'avançai bras tendus devant moi pour m'emparer de la robe par ses bretelles dentelées. Mon souhait avait été respecté et je faisais face à une magnifique soie bleu clair. A l'emplacement du cœur était brodée en blanc une rose. Le motif était magnifique. Jean-Baptiste se retourna.

– Allez dépêche-toi de la mettre. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard.

– Oh, oui, oui.

En effet, Jean-Baptiste avait reçu, portée par une demi-douzaine de hibou, le colis avec la robe, et ce le jour même du Bal. Et la soirée n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Je me déshabillai, ne gardant que ma culotte, puis enfilai avec soin la robe. J'avais l'impression d'avoir mis une deuxième peau tant elle était ajustée à ma silhouette. Le décolleté n'était pas énorme mais étant donné ma petite poitrine, c'était très bien. Mes jambes avaient une totale liberté grâce au léger élargissement à partir du bassin.

– Vas-y, tu peux regarder, Jean-Baptiste !

Il se retourna aussitôt.

– Je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui dire que tu avais douze ans et elle m'a reproché dans la lettre d'avoir choisi une cavalière trop petite à son goût. Ca ne l'a pas empêché de s'appliquer à ce que je vois. Tu es superbe. Mais tu le seras sans doute encore plus avec…

Tandis que mes yeux s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs orbites, il exhiba du colis à côté de lui des pantoufles de bal bleues et des gants de soie bleus. J'étais au Paradis. Les deux accessoires m'allaient parfaitement. J'avais un peu de mal à marcher avec les talons bas mais j'adorais les gants qui remontaient jusqu'aux coudes. Jean-Baptiste mit mes affaires dans un sac qu'il posa dans un coin de la salle.

– On reprendra ça plus tard. Eh bien dis-moi, avec cette tenue, tu vas toutes les rendre jalouses… M'accorderiez-vous votre bras, _mademoiselle_ ? »

Tout en rougissant sous le coup de tant de charme, je lui donnais volontiers mon petit bras et nous quittâmes la salle. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirée par Jean-Baptiste. Mais être au bras d'un beau garçon dans de belles fringues me comblait de joie. Je sais, c'est très frivole. Mais je ne contrôlais pas ce que je ressentais à ce moment, c'était comme un petit rêve éveillé.

Nous finîmes par atteindre le Grand Escalier. Je vis alors plusieurs filles Beauxbâtons dans les marches et en bas près de la Grande Salle se tourner vers notre duo puis me fixer. Certaines avaient l'air de voir un extra-terrestre. D'autres donnaient l'impression que j'avais voler leur bien le plus précieux. Mais toutes restaient dignes, droites et la bouche fermée.

Je sentais de toutes parts des regards sur moi et je me sentais encore plus comblée. Quand j'y repense, je me hais pour avoir été aussi heureuse. Mais l'expérience était troublante, j'étais jeune et prompte à me satisfaire d'être une jolie princesse au bras du prince charmant et que tout le monde miroitait avec jalousie ou étonnement.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers, je croisai Fran aux bras du frère de Ginger. Cette dernière quitta le bras de son petit ami pour se ruer vers moi, nonobstant qu'elle portait une robe rouge à volant qui la rendait un peu ridicule dans sa course – robe toutefois sublime avec toute sa dentelle noire qui contrastait sur le rouge pourpre du tissu.

« Hey ! Maggy ! Tu as fais vraiment très fort ce soir ! Toi, ici, et au bras d'un bel étalon ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant !

Je jetai un œil à un Aloysius à qui le smoking, bien que semblant sorti des années 30, allait à merveille. Il conserva un air détendu et souriant même lorsque Fran qualifia mon cavalier de « bel étalon ». En même temps, ce n'était clairement pas le genre à être jaloux.

– Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, Fran… Je suppose que c'est tous le boulot pour les ASPIC.

– Ah, oui ! Ne m'en parle pas. Heureusement ce soir on peut se détendre. Alors, dis-moi tout, comment l'as-tu attrapé ?

– Quoi ?

– Eh bien ton cavalier !

Jean-Baptiste conservait un calme exemplaire, souriant en coin à celle qui le considérait comme une prise de choix.

– Euh, je… Fran, tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis venu vers lui, quand même. Il m'a… Il m'a proposé, tout simplement.

– Oh, je vois…

Tout en plissant les yeux, Fran sourit en coin à mon cavalier et prit la main de son petit ami.

– Quelqu'en soient les raisons, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous les deux. Allez viens, mon petit Al. »

Et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Contente que la soirée commence bien, je me mis à observer tous les couples par-ci par-là, vis Potter avec une des jumelles indiennes et Ron avec l'autre, puis remontai les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier. Qui d'un coup me sembla être en fait la voie d'accès au Paradis lorsque je vis l'ange magnifique qui y apparut.

Le monde autour de moi s'évanouit. Je ne voyais plus que le haut de ces marches et celle qui s'y présentait seule. Tous les bruits autour de moi devinrent des murmures. Je n'étais plus capable de bouger. Je ne pouvais que m'abreuver de la vision face à moi.

Morgan se tenait là-haut. Ce n'était plus cette adolescente athlétique que je connaissais. Non, la personne qui se trouvait là-haut était une véritable femme au maintien parfait. Abordant d'un geste gracieux la rampe de l'escalier avec sa main gantée, elle entreprit de descendre du Paradis pour se mêler aux hommes.

Morgan Etterna Neima Ebony portait une robe de soirée en soie noire qui correspondait à la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux. La robe moulait à la perfection le haut de son corps et son bassin avant de s'élargir pour atteindre précisément ses chevilles et le décolleté laissait allégrement apparaître sa poitrine généreuse. Elle portait également un tour de cou en dentelle noire, des gants semblables aux miens mais en noir et des pantoufles en satin, noirs eux aussi. Elle avait mis des boucles d'oreilles en argent représentant des croissant de lune et s'était maquillée. C'était notamment pour cela que son visage me semblait plus divin que jamais. Elle s'était contentée d'un rouge à lèvre foncé ainsi que d'un crayon noir pour les yeux, mais cela suffisait à rendre son visage bien plus beau. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient attachés en arrière dans une sorte de bouquet qui les faisaient aller dans tous les sens sans que cela semble désordonné. Seules deux mèches descendaient de part et d'autre de ses tempes.

Face à ce portrait magnifique, je ne me sentais carrément plus exister. Aussi lorsqu'après avoir descendu avec une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas les marches, je fus surprise que cette Vélane sombre s'adresse à moi.

« Bien le bonsoir, chère amie. Comme promis, nous nous revoyons au Bal.

Après un instant de flottement pendant lequel je repris conscience du monde autour de moi, je clignai des yeux puis dit avec un sourire incertain :

– Je vois ça. Tu… Tu es superbe, Morgan. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça plus en détail, tu… Woaw…

– Merci du compliment, très chère. Je dois avouer que je suis également bluffée par votre éclat. Je vois que votre cavalier n'a pas été regardant sur les dépenses pour sa belle.

Elle se tourna vers Jean-Baptiste qui s'inclina légèrement avec un énorme sourire en coin.

– Je ne me souviens pas que Margaret m'ait auparavant présentée une femme de votre raffinement. Vous êtes ?

– Toujours le mot pour rire, _Monsieur_ Fournier, répondit Morgan dans un petit rire discret.

Où était passée ma Morgan avec son impétuosité et ses manières rudes ? Elle devait être quelque part derrière cette princesse aux habits de jais, mais je ne la trouvais pas. J'aurais pu regarder cette nouvelle Miss Ebony pendant des heures. Mais le professeur McGonagall perturba ma contemplation.

– Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule pour venir observer les champions dans leurs habits d'apparat. Alors que je me tournais vers Fleur Delacour qui arrivait avec autant d'éclat qu'à son habitude, Morgan me chuchota à l'oreille :

– Je t'attends à l'intérieur.

Et avant que j'ai pu lui répondre quoique ce soit, elle s'éloignait d'une démarche élégante non sans m'adresser un de ses sourires en coin dont elle avait le secret. Lorsque je me retournai pour observer l'arrivée de la française dont le cavalier semblait zombifié par la beauté, j'entendis mon cavalier à moi lui glisser :

– Félicitations, je n'aurais pas trouvé meilleur meuble pour m'afficher.

– On reparlera de mes choix lorsque tu ne voleras plus d'enfant à la maternelle, répliqua Fleur avec cependant un air assez charmeur et dénué de moquerie.

Je laissai donc la chose passer et Fleur m'adressa un bref signe de tête avec un air amusé et entra dans la Grande Salle. Je me tournai vers Jean-Baptiste avec un air intrigué.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait…

– Je suis sorti avec elle, dit rapidement J-B. Il y a quelques années. Un truc entre gosses, pas très long, mais c'était sympa. Et je suppose qu'on garde toujours des traces. Ces petites piques n'étaient pas méchantes. C'est un jeu.

– Mais elle semblait se moquer de toi lorsque tu venais me parler dans la Grande Salle.

– Elle le faisait. Mais sans l'intention derrière… Erf, tu comprendras plus tard, sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Non, non, je suppose que… je ne peux pas encore tout savoir…

J'étais un peu vexée. Et un peu jalouse. Mais je ne le fus pas longtemps. Une jeune beauté dans une robe de la même couleur que la mienne passa devant mes yeux. Lorsque je vis son visage je ne pus retenir ma voix et m'exclamai :

– Hermione ?!

Ma voisine se tourna vers moi en écarquillant les yeux.

– Maggy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh… Tu es avec quelqu'un. Je me demande bien comment tu as fais ton compte, mais…

Remarquant qu'elle était avec Viktor Krum, je souris fièrement et l'interrompit :

– On a suivi mon conseil ?

– Il semblerait, répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

– T'as bien fait. Profite de cette soirée. Tu n'as jamais été aussi jolie, voisine.

Hermione sembla vraiment touchée par le compliment. Il faut dire que je la connaissais depuis des années, je savais de quoi je parlais.

– Je peux en dire autant de toi, je crois. » répondit-elle.

Je fis une petite révérence pour la remercier et la laissai passer avec son cavalier. Puis les deux héros de Poudlard entrèrent à leur tour.

Que dire du bal en lui-même ? Les Bizarr' Sisters avaient été chargées de la programmation musicale, donc autant dire que ça bougeait. Je n'étais pas fan de la musique du monde sorcier, mais il fallait admettre que ces filles avaient des tripes. Je restai un moment assis avec mon cavalier avant qu'il ne m'entraîne pour un slow. Ce fut fort sympathique, mais J-B ne cessait de sortir des blagues à propos de ses pieds ou des autres filles qui le regardaient et je devais me retenir de ne pas exploser de rire. Je me rendis compte à cet instant que rien dans ce rancard n'était sérieux et que je devais juste profiter de ma chance et de la jalousie que je provoquais. Lorsque le slow fut terminé, je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Morgan. Regardant alentour, je remarquai que plusieurs garçons avaient lâché des yeux leur partenaire pour zieuter mon amie sous tous les angles. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas leur en vouloir. Elle se pencha vers moi.

– La prochaine danse est pour moi ?

Je reculai d'un pas.

– Qu-quoi ?

Morgan perdit un peu de son sourire.

– Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, Finey ?

– Mais… je… Morgan, tout le monde va nous regarder, ça ne serait pas…

Là, Morgan perdit complètement son sourire.

– Et depuis quand on s'en soucie ? Où est passé ton esprit d'aventure ?

– Morgan, ne te méprend pas, mais je…

Je sentais tous les regards sur Morgan. Ceux qui si je dansais avec elle allaient converger vers moi et qui allaient me juger, nous juger. Et je ne pouvais même pas l'envisager. Même si Morgan semblait y tenir, je ne pouvais pas céder. La masse des élèves avait gagné ce combat d'avance, il m'était impossible de faire une chose pareille.

Morgan, comprenant à mon regard que je ne céderai pas, se raidit et m'adressa un regard supérieur et méprisant qui me fit me sentir comme le plus insignifiant des déchets de cette planète. Mes épaules se voûtèrent et je détournai le regard de cette reine supérieure et dédaigneuse. Finalement elle s'en alla d'un pas tranquille, sans plus de regards pour moi.

Je restai un moment pétrifiée, soudainement horrifiée par mon attitude et essayant de calculer les conséquences. Mais je n'arrivais pas à un résultat. Je ne savais pas quel effet j'avais eu sur la Serpentard. Ca pouvait avoir été un petit accroc comme une catastrophe. J-B s'approcha et me dit en regardant la porte de la Grande Salle :

– Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous lie toutes les deux, mais j'ai dans l'idée que tu ne devrais pas rester ici. Tu sais où elle a pu partir ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps à répondre.

– Oui, je le sais… »

« Tiens, revoilà la lâcheuse. Alors, tu as bien profité de la fête ?

– Morgan…

Elle était sur l'esplanade du toit comme je le pensais et s'appuyait sur la rambarde avec ses mains. Je l'avais rejointe en courant. Elle fixait le ciel.

– Je me demande vraiment ce que tu vas pouvoir dire.

– Je… je suis désolé.

– Tu sais de quoi, au moins ?

– D'avoir refusé cette danse. Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était si important pour toi ? Quel était le but de cette danse ?

J'avais réfléchis à cela pendant que je courrais à travers les couloirs. Mais je n'avais pas su me convaincre que j'allais poser la question. Finalement, j'y étais arrivée. Sans doute la désespoir de comprendre.

Morgan se retourna vers moi et appuya son derrière sur la rambarde, croisant les bras.

– Ca représentait ce que tu voulais que ça représente. Mais peu importe, puisque tu ne voulais pas qu'on nous regarde. Ca te gênait tant que ça, l'avis des autres ? Tous ce que tu m'as toujours dis sur ton indifférence quant au jugement des autres, c'était du pipeau ? Sois honnête, Margaret !

Elle s'était énervée et la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux noirs. Elle retenait ses larmes. Je m'approchai doucement.

– Je ne sais pas Morgan, je ne sais vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas un jugement comme les autres, puisque je ne sais même pas ce que cette danse aurait… aurait concrétisé. Tu es si mystérieuse, je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as derrière la tête. Alors cette danse… Trop d'interprétations possibles, pas assez d'assurance de mon côté, et tout une salle remplie de gens qui me voient tous les jours… Je ne suis pas assez… pas assez… pas assez comme toi.

– Tu veux parler de mon côté solitaire, ermite, ou… Comment dit-on ?… asocial ? Oui, c'est ça, tu me trouves asociale ?

– Ce n'est pas le mot le plus approprié mais oui je parle de ça.

Elle s'énerva davantage.

– Et ça te gêne ?! Je crois que je me suis vraiment trompée sur ton compte !

J'étais à présent à un seul mètre d'elle et je pouvais déceler la tristesse derrière sa colère. Elle n'était même pas agressive. Juste énervée. Et triste.

– Ecoute, ça ne me gêne pas, Morgan. Mais je ne suis pas forcément comme toi. Et au final, je ne sais toujours pas ce que représentait cette danse…

Morgan me regarda comme si elle allait me tuer puis détourna le regard en relâchant ses cheveux qui partirent voler dans le vent. Ce mouvement me donna un frisson. Puis elle se frappa le front et soupira faiblement :

– Je ne sais pas moi non plus. Je suis tellement en colère contre toi. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je te reproche d'avoir refusé. Tu es… tu es qui, Margaret ? Je ne comprend rien. Aide-moi.

Je ne sus d'abord pas quoi répondre. Soudain, j'entrevis la réponse et le problème de mon amie. Je me tins droite et pris un air assuré.

– Je suis comme je suis. Mais je peux représenter quelque chose de particulier à tes yeux. C'est à toi de voir. C'est çà, la question que tu te poses, et moi je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

– Mais tu… je… Je n'y arrive pas. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas… pour quelqu'un… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Morgan semblait perdue. Un silence s'installa puis fut perturbé par le début d'un nouveau de slow sous nos pieds. La musique filtrait à travers les dalles. Je regardai alors Morgan qui elle fixait le sol d'un air désemparé, les bras toujours croisés, les cheveux volant au vent comme une voile de bateau. Elle était encore plus belle ainsi, ayant laissé tomber tout masque de son visage et affichant une détresse douloureuse. J'eus soudain une inspiration. Je tendis ma main gantée vers Morgan et dit :

– Je t'accorde cette danse, Morgan. »

Après un moment pendant lequel Morgan semblait avoir été changée en statue, elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si elle n'en revenait pas de quelque chose. Je restais en position, attendant qu'elle accepte ma danse. Mais ce qu'elle fit n'avait rien à voir avec une danse.

Sans perdre son air hébété, elle se rapprocha et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de ma nuque, tout en l'inclinant légèrement. Elle caressa mes joues de ses pouces. Puis son visage se fit plus proche, elle ferma les yeux et appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je fermai également les yeux. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner une nouvelle fois alors que je ne sentais désormais plus qu'une chose. Et quelle chose délicieuse.

* * *

**Et voilà, elles l'ont fait. Amateurs de slash, calmez-vous, ce n'est que le début et il y a encore 3 tomes derrière celui-ci donc... :p**


	26. La Croisée des Destins

**Par avance : Nouvelle interface de mon c*l ! J'ai perdu toutes mes stats de hits, bouhouhouuuu ! Ma fierté ! Ma fierté de tous ces clics sur mes chapitres, envolée... Donc bon, si je veux me remonter le moral, j'ai intérêt à booster mes stats en faisant du post régulièrement. Donc j'ai décidé de couper mes chapitres pour aguicher le lecteur ! Non je plaisante, mais en l'occurence le chapitre est assez petit.**

**Alors OUI, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté. La faute à la flemme. Mais grave. Et je me dis qu'à trainer comme ça je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs. Pardon, mes lectrices. Après une conversation avec ma beta testeuse/confidente/fan number one, j'ai nommé Tortoise, j'en suis arrivé à une supposition. Je me suis demandé pourquoi une fic qui montrait du slash et du Moldu attirait pas mal de FILLES lectrices. Et j'ai trouvé cette hypothèse : c'est parce que je ne dévalorise pas la femme. En effet dans HP, seule Hermione sort du lot. Au-delà... toutes les femmes ont la même place : s'occupent des gosses et se sacrifient pour leur enfant. Sinon du reste c'est les mecs qui se battent. Alors que moi bon... Y a qu'à regarder Morgan quoi. Ou la mère de Martin. Mais bon ce n'est qu'une supposition, peut-être y a t il d'autres attraits à ma fic. Vive les femmes ! Enjoy !**

* * *

LA CROISEE DES DESTINS – MORGAN

Ainsi mon premier baiser fut arraché par une fille, une Serpentard qui plus est, et de 3 ans mon aînée. Je dois avouer que je ne l'aurais pas cru si on me l'avait prédit lors de mon arrivée à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura ce baiser, mais encore aujourd'hui c'est toujours un souvenir important pour moi. Pas tellement dans les sensations, ce n'était qu'un baiser… Mais dans la signification. C'était la première fois que Morgan osait non pas montrer ses sentiments aux autres, mais écouter ses propres sentiments. D'où son air étonné… Elle s'était laissée aller à la sincérité et elle n'en était pas revenue.

Nous nous contentâmes de rester lèvres contre lèvres. Puis Morgan recula lentement, ne manquant pas de sucer légèrement ma lèvre inférieure au passage. J'étais sous le choc et incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Morgan semblait elle un peu chamboulée mais gardait assez de ressources pour sourire en coin et dire :

« Eh bien, à ton regard, on dirait que c'est plutôt un Détraqueur qui vient de t'embrasser. Ce n'est pas très flatteur…

Je ris malgré moi puis repris mon sérieux.

– C'était quoi ?… Morgan, c'était quoi ?

– Je crois qu'on appelle ça un baiser.

– Oui, mais… Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

La Morgan que je connaissais bien avait déjà repris le dessus et elle se contenta d'un vague :

– Pour te remercier.

– Mais de quoi ?! Morgan, développe !

– Eh bien, de m'avoir accordé cette danse.

– Une danse ? Mais on s'est… on a… On a pas dansé !

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Sans doute parce que la situation, prise avec le recul, avait l'air irréelle.. En y repensant, ce qui venait de se produire ne se reproduira sûrement jamais à Poudlard : entre filles, l'une 12 ans et Gryffondor, l'autre 14 ans et Serpentard. Du pur délire sur le papier. Pourtant, j'avais encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et j'aimais ça.

– Nos lèvres ne diraient pas la même chose, je crois, fit Morgan avec un regard charmeur qui me redonna subitement des couleurs.

Elle se tourna de moitié vers le parc et, me faisant un signe de main, dit :

– Tiens, viens voir par ici, on dirait que le Bal n'a pas réuni que nos deux personnes.

Je m'approchai, restant légèrement frustrée par l'absence de réponse claire de Morgan. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus énervant : de ne pas savoir ce que cachait ce baiser au niveau des sentiments ou de savoir pertinemment que Morgan se cachait derrière un masque et refusait de répondre.

Comme nous l'avions déjà fait tant de fois, nous nous accoudâmes à la rambarde, mais plutôt que de regarder le ciel étoilé, nous nous concentrâmes sur ce qui se passait en bas. Lorsque j'eus regardé du côté des buissons de rose, je poussai un petit :

– Oh… Je vois. Le Bal a un effet « lot de 2 ».

– Tu peux le dire, répondit Morgan avec un air narquois.

En bas, sur les bancs près des buissons ou même dans les buissons eux-mêmes, éclairés par les fées qui voletaient dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit, des couples étaient enlacés un peu partout, mixant les maisons et même les écoles. De voir tous ces couples, étrangement, ne me donnait pas envie de recommencer avec Morgan. Ca avait été agréable, certes, mais il n'y avait pas d'attirance. Je n'avais que 12 ans, et mon avance sur mon âge entraînait un conflit entre mon esprit charmé par Morgan et mes hormones encore peu productives. Et puis j'étais un peu refroidie par la réticence de ma partenaire à admettre le sens de son acte.

Nous regardâmes en silence pendant un petit moment l'échange des fluides de tous nos camarades avant de voir un peu plus près de la forêt un couple inattendu. Morgan fronça les sourcils et dit :

– Mmh, ceux-là ne vont pas s'embrasser. Et s'ils le font je pense que je serai traumatisée à vie. Karkaroff et Rogue ? Beurk…

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé : tu aimes bien le professeur Rogue ?

Morgan poussa un petit bruit de réflexion.

– Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Il est notre directeur de maison, alors forcément il roule pour les Serpentards. Mais tu sais à quel point je suis attachée à la grandeur de ma maison.

Je me contentai d'un petit ricanement.

– Il ne m'a jamais posée de problèmes. Cependant, je dois te dire que j'ai entendu plusieurs fois son nom dans la bouche de mes parents.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Qu'il été un Mangemort, Margaret…

– Quoi ?! Mais… Mais… Et on le laisse enseigner ?

– C'est un repenti, un protégé de Dumbledore. Je ne connais pas plus de détails. Mais je me vois mal critiquer qu'on accepte un repenti quand moi-même je suis acceptée malgré mon héritage.

– Tu n'as rien fais de comparable aux sous-fifres de Voldemort.

– Oui, mais pour certains c'est tout comme. Je l'ai déjà évoqué, je crois. Je suis la fille Ebony avant d'être Morgan, du moins pour le Ministère.

– Mais… Tu n'es pas la seule fille de Mangemort ici…

Baissant les yeux, elle eut un sourire triste.

– Que non. Mais je suis la seule dont les parents ont été reconnu coupables. La majorité des enfants Mangemorts ici ont des parents lâches qui se sont cachés dès la débâcle. Ca n'a pas été le cas de mon père…

Ses mains se crispèrent et elle ajouta en fermant les yeux :

– On peut changer de sujet ? Même si nos lèvres ont dansé ensemble, je ne me sens pas prête à parler de ça. Et concernant Rogue, garde à l'esprit que c'est un repenti. Ne le regarde pas comme si c'était un monstre. Et ne révèle ce que je t'ai dis à personne, pas même à tes amies. C'est une des choses qui doit absolument rester entre nous, tous ce qui concerne ce que je peux savoir sur les Mangemorts, Voldemort et autres du genre, tous ça doit rester entre nous.

– Je te le promets, Morgan. Tu as une position vraiment délicate…

– Oui et non. Concrètement, il ne peut rien m'arriver maintenant. Mais le Ministère a toujours eu des soupçons sur ma personne. Et maintenant les anciens partisans de Voldie sont aussi soupçonneux.

– Ce Norrington…

– Oui… Mais ce n'est pas cette pression qui me fera oublier mes objectifs, au contraire. Je les ferai payer. Et Voldemort, et le Ministère.

Je restai silencieuse et regardai le duo de professeurs se balader au travers du chemin. Morgan n'oubliait décidément pas ses objectifs qui risquaient de mettre en péril sa vie jusqu'ici peinarde. Et je me posais surtout cette question : aurais-je les tripes de la suivre le cas échéant ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par un détail.

– Karkaroff n'arrête pas de montrer son avant-bras.

– Hein ? Ah oui… Attends, écoute…

Nous pûmes percevoir, et ce parce que le directeur Durmstrang éleva la voix, une partie de la conversation :

– Depuis plusieurs mois on la voit de plus en plus nettement ! Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer.

Morgan poussa un petit cri, réfléchit deux secondes puis se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux.

– Finey, je vais te montrer quelque chose. Un secret. Je ne t'expliquerai rien pour le moment. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance et supporter un autre mystère. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

– Je…

Je me voyais mal refuser d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Morgan même si ça voulait dire plus de questions par la suite.

– Vas-y. Je ne poserai pas de questions.

Elle se retourna et enleva les bretelles de sa robe. Elle dévoila intégralement son dos et s'arrêta à hauteur de son bassin. J'admirai pendant un moment le dos nu à la peau pure de Morgan. C'est alors que je remarquai quelque chose.

– C'est quoi ça ? Un tatouage ?

– Pas n'importe lequel. Et je t'en prie, je t'ai dis « pas de question ». Dis-moi si on le voit clairement…

– On dirait qu'il est un délavé. Mais oui, il jure avec ta peau. On le voit.

– Merde !

Elle remit sa robe.

– Karkaroff a la même chose ?

– Pas exactement. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne signifie pas grand chose.

– Ce n'est pas tellement ce que transcrit ton visage.

Morgan poussa un grognement et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

– Karkaroff porte la Marque des Ténèbres, une marque d'allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca avait plusieurs fonctions, comme de contacter Voldemort à n'importe quel moment. Lorsqu'il a disparu, la marque s'est effacée chez tous les Mangemorts. Et si elle réapparaît…

Je reculai d'un pas devant le choc. Morgan n'était pas en train de m'annoncer un petit événement. C'était un grand danger. Pour tous le monde. Mes années ici risquaient de devenir très dangereuses, cela n'aurait plus rien d'une sorte de colonie de vacances permanentes. Ca semblait trop extraordinaire, trop irréel, trop épique. Mais c'était ce que mon amie déclarait. Je soufflai :

– Voldemort n'est pas mort et il revient…

Morgan ne semblait pas si ébranlée, mais plutôt gênée par cette annonce. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder rester calme comme ça.

– Mais… Réagis ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde, le Ministère, je sais pas !

Morgan soupira et mit ses mains sur mes épaules qu'elle commença à masser.

– Ma petite Finey… D'une part, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Le Ministère ne voudra jamais entendre parler d'un éventuel retour de Voldie, la réaction du public leur fait trop peur. D'autre part, ça m'arrange que personne ne sache, que je puisse organiser mes affaires comme je le veux.

– Et tu crois que je vais te laisser garder ça secret, comme ça ? C'est vraiment trop grave, je… je vais au moins aller en parler à Dumbledore. Je n'arrive même pas à calculer les conséquences mais c'est grave, ça j'en suis certaine. Je dois aller lui dire. Il saura quoi faire, lui.

Je savais que Morgan allait me rétorquer quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre. Elle allait trop loin. Je la croyais lorsqu'elle disait que Voldemort se rapprochait, je n'avais aucun doute. Et ça ne pouvait pas rester entre nous et quelques autres Mangemorts. Je décidai donc d'ignorer Morgan et je me mis à courir vers la porte-tableau.

Mais Morgan ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser libre de mes gestes. J'avais à peine fais deux mètres qu'elle m'avait rattrapée et serrée contre elle par le ventre. Elle me chuchota à l'oreille :

– Margaret, je t'en prie. Ce que je viens de te révéler, je l'ai dis après y avoir réfléchi, parce que je veux te faire partager ma vie… Et donc mes fardeaux. J'aurais aussi bien pu vérifier mon tatouage dans une glace plus tard. J'aurais pu aussi bien te dire que ça ne voulait rien dire du tout…

– Mais, Morgan… gémis-je.

– Je te comprends, Margaret. Sois-en certaine, je te comprends tout à fait. Mais s'il te plaît, je te fais confiance. Sur ce coup-là, je te veux avec moi et sûrement pas contre moi. Dis-moi que tu marches avec moi, que tu ne diras rien, qu'on pourra partager ce secret à deux…

Sa voix devint légèrement tremblante et elle me serra davantage. Elle aurait pu se remettre à me menacer pour que je ne dise rien. Et ça aurait sûrement marché. Mais elle avait choisi une autre manière. De plus, elle semblait plus me supplier que me poser une question.

Je m'aperçus alors que Morgan n'avait jamais sans doute eu foi en personne avant moi. Elle ne respectait que Dumbledore. Mais c'était le Directeur de Poudlard. Et moi elle m'avait embrassée. Je faillis fondre en larme en me rendant compte de l'importance de tous les évènements de la soirée pour elle. Et j'avais failli partir comme ça ? Je m'en voulais à présent d'avoir presque déclaré trahir Morgan… La voix tremblotante, je répondis :

– Pardonne-moi, Morgan. Ca fait deux fois que je… Ce sera notre secret à nous, juste à nous. Je reste avec toi. On avancera ensemble. »

Morgan me serra tellement que j'en eus mal au ventre. Elle posa son menton sur ma tête et murmura plusieurs fois de suite « merci ». Je m'engageais donc à garder cette information bouleversante pour moi toute seule. Objectivement, c'était stupide. L'intérêt d'une personne avant l'intérêt de toute une collectivité. Mais justement… C'était ça la force de cette décision. Je venais de nouer avec Morgan cette nuit-là un lien plus fort qu'avec aucune autre personne.

* * *

**En fait j'ai fais ce chapitre court pour augmenter l'impact de cette scène. Qui est primordiale. Il faut vous en rendre compte.**


	27. Profil Bas

**Par avance : Je m'en vais en week-end, mais ce ne sera pas sans laisser à mes lecteurs un grooos morceau de fic (9 pages sur mon Word, je crois que ça n'a jamais été égalé). Il ne se passe certes pas grand chose et c'est plus constitué de petites saynettes, mais c'est une articulation pour la suite, qui sera un autre raid à Pré-au-lard avec un invité surprise, qui ne sera pas cette fois J-B... Mystèèère. Enfin bon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Enjoy !**  


* * *

PROFIL BAS – MORGAN

Après le baiser était venue l'étreinte. Celle-ci m'avait encore plus bouleversée. Désormais, Morgan et moi nous avancions main dans la main vers des péripéties que je ne pouvais imaginer. Je crois que c'est ce soir-là que Morgan s'est liée définitivement à moi. Je repense encore à Nathaniel & Isabel, ou à Emma… A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas des amis pour Morgan. Les deux premiers étaient tout au plus des connaissances à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et la dernière une gamine qui partageait quelques secrets avec elle et malgré elle.

Non, j'étais la seule vraie première amie de Morgan. Une personne de confiance. Une confidente. Une partenaire. Et peut-être plus…

Morgan finit par doucement me relâcher puis se redirigea vers la rambarde en fixant la lune à moitié pleine. Elle avait séché ses larmes et sa voix avait repris de la fermeté. Elle dit après un soupir, d'un ton calme :

« Enfin tu sais, cette marque peut ne rien signifier. Ce n'est pas encore un retour clair et définitif. Et je doute que Dumbledore ne sache rien de tout cela. Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer les pires scenarii. Il commence à faire froid par ici…

Elle se frotta les bras tandis que je frissonnai.

– Oui tu as raison, on dirait que… hum… La chaleur du baiser tout à l'heure a perdu son effet…

Morgan se tourna de moitié avec un petit sourire en coin puis alla jusqu'à la rambarde. Elle se pencha soudain en avant :

– Non ?! J'y crois pas !

– Quoi ?!

Je m'approchai en courant, craignant un drame.

– Grizzly… est en train de draguer ?! s'écria Morgan.

Je fis la moue en regardant dans le parc. Pas si dramatique. Mais ça avait son intérêt.

– Madame Maxime ? fis-je en constatant qu'il avait choisi quelqu'un de son acabit. Bon choix, je dirais…

– Ouais. Mais ça se passe pas bien on dirait…

–… D'autres demi-géant, dit Hagrid d'une voix forte.

– Comment oseuz-vous ! cria Madame Maxime avec son accent français à trancher au couteau. Je n'ai jamais euteu autant insulteu de ma vie ! Une demi-geuante ? Moi ? Sacheuz, Monsieur, que j'eu simplement une forte ossature !

Et la directrice de Beauxbâtons partit d'un pas vif, laissant un Hagrid seul et pitoyable. Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Pourquoi elle a prit la mouche comme ça ?

– De ce que j'ai pu entendre, dit Morgan pensivement, c'est une question d'origine. Je me suis toujours dit que Rubeus Hagrid était trop balèze pour être un simple humain. Il a parlé d'être demi-géant… Ca se tiendrait.

– Je me rappelle avoir lu des trucs sur les géants… Ce ne sont pas des tendres…

– Que non. Ils aiment tuer, ce sont des brutes, et sans cervelle en plus. Ce n'est pas facile de transporter un tel bagage. Je suppose que l'on doit le poste de Hagrid ici à ce bon vieux Dumbledore, expert en tolérance. Surtout que niveau agressivité, le barbu…

– Madame Maxime est aussi une demi-géante alors ?

– Eh ben… Elle semble le nier. Mais comme je viens de le dire, admettre une telle chose, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est s'attirer l'antipathie de pas mal de personnes. Alors elle préfère sans doute ne pas en parler. Oh tiens, Potter.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle m'indiqua et nous pûmes voir Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley émerger d'un bosquet et se diriger vers l'intérieur. J'en profitai pour demander à Morgan son avis sur le Survivant.

– Eh bien, il a bien assuré lors de la première épreuve. Et pour l'instant, son destin ne semble pas l'avoir rattrapé, alors j'espère qu'il profite de ce moment de quiétude. Parce que si la marque veut bien dire ce qu'elle veut dire, Harry a du soucis à se faire pour sa vie. Voldie doit sacrément avoir la haine après s'être fait pulvérisé par un bébé.

– Ca peut se comprendre, fis-je dans un rire nerveux.

Je m'affalai sur l'esplanade et regardai le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

– Tu penses réellement qu'on peut faire quelque chose dans toute cette histoire ? Enfin, je parle surtout de moi. Je ne suis qu'une petite deuxième année issue de Moldu. Je suis complètement à côté de la plaque.

– Ne dis pas ça, fit Morgan avec un ton de reproche. Tu as de grandes capacités, il n'y a qu'à voir ta baguette et ta performance de l'année dernière lorsque tu as exhibé ton Patronus. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte… Un Patronus, c'est parfois toute une vie d'entraînement pour y arriver. Tu peux aller loin. L'entraînement physique commence aussi à porter ses fruits. Si on continue comme ça toute l'année, tu auras de bons abdominaux et de bons bras pour les grandes vacances.

– Ah… Si tu le dis…

– Allez, un peu d'entrain que diable !

– Morgan, tu viens de m'annoncer que Voldemort allait peut-être jeter son ombre sur le monde des sorciers, j'ai du mal à être joyeuse…

Elle me donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

– Justement, il ne faut pas se laisser aller ! C'est pourquoi dans une semaine, nouvel entraînement. Et je te donnerai ton cadeau aussi.

Je baissai soudain les yeux et dit d'une petite voix :

– Au fait, je… je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi cette année. Je suis désolée.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, petite sotte ?

Je me tournai vers mon amie avec un air surpris. Elle regardait la lune avec un air paisible.

– Je viens de recevoir cette nuit les deux plus beaux cadeaux qui m'aient jamais été fais.

Elle se tourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens et je n'y lut qu'une chose : une affection sans borne. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire, aussi me contentai-je de sourire. Morgan me caressa une dernière fois la joue de sa main gantée, me faisant frissonner, puis elle se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château.

– Il se fait tard. Même moi, je commence à avoir froid. Je te souhaite une très bonne nuit, Finey. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je vais bien dormir…

– Idem. » fis-je avec un sourire en coin en la suivant.

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour nous de nous séparer, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux un bon moment. Finalement, chacune de nous prit sa direction sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était le plus merveilleux Noël de ma vie. Pour l'instant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la Salle Commune, je remarquai que toute trace de la petite sauterie avait disparu, si ce n'était quelques tâches sur le sol et… Joanna dormant par-dessus un Martin affalé sur un fauteuil et dormant également. Mon amie tenait encore une bouteille de Bièraubeurre d'un bras tandis que de l'autre bras elle avait enlacé le cou de Martin. Celui-ci avait un bras complètement lâché tandis que l'autre retenait Joanna par l'arrière-train pour l'empêcher de glisser. Je souris en me disant que cette position n'était certainement pas anodine. Je ne pouvais de toute évidence pas les laisser là. Aussi je tentai de les réveiller en les appelant doucement. Mais seul Martin émergea, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

« Guèzguezé ? Mmh… Maggy ?

– Oui, c'est moi. Eh bien, mon vieux, tu as bien profité de la fête on dirait.

– Mmh… Ouais, c'était sympa et je… Mais qui c'est qui est sur moi, là ?

– C'est Joanna, Martin…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup même s'il ne fit pas de geste brusque. Ses pommettes virèrent au rouge.

– Euh, je… Je sais pas trop comment elle est arrivée là.

– L'alcool n'aide pas à se souvenir, je l'admet, fis-je avec un énorme sourire en coin. Mais je vous ai trouvé comme ça, et ça ne doit pas être le fruit du hasard.

– Je… Je devrais peut-être la ramener dans sa chambre…

– Oh, vous étiez mignons dans cette position. C'est dommage.

Martin se contenta de regarder ailleurs et de se lever doucement tout en prenant Joanna dans ses bras. Heureusement pour lui, mon amie était assez maigre. Je récupérai la bouteille qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber puis il commença à la porter vers notre chambre.

– Et tu ne te souviens pas si…vous vous êtes embrassés ?

– Je ne crois pas. Hem, Maggy, tu ne lui dis rien, d'accord ?

– Quel est le problème ?

– Je t'en prie, Maggy, fit-il d'un air implorant.

– D'accord, d'accord. C'est toi qui voit.

– Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir avec une fille pour le moment.

– Je ne suis pas certain que Joanna soit prête pour ça non plus.

– Tu as de la chance, ça doit être plus facile pour toi, tu es tellement en avance.

– Hum… Oui, enfin, tu sais ça ne change pas grand chose. Je ne vais pas… me mettre à sortir avec… avec des personnes qui ont quelques années de plus que moi…

Nous montâmes les escaliers et je lui ouvris la porte de notre chambre. Mélanie et Ginger dormaient paisiblement. J'indiquai mon lit à Martin pour qu'il y dépose Joanna. Je n'allais pas lui infliger la tâche de la hisser sur son propre lit. Une fois Joanna allongée, il me chuchota :

– Justement, puisque tu parles de ça… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le français ?

– Non, non, bien sûr que non. Ca ne se pouvait pas… hum…

– C'était sympa quand même ?

– Oh oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer…

– Morgan était là ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il posait Joanna sur mon lit.

– Euh oui…

– J'imagine qu'elle devait être magnifique dans une robe de bal. Parce qu'elle a beau faire peur, elle est vraiment belle. Les garçons doivent être jaloux de ton amitié avec elle.

Et ils n'avaient pas fini d'être jaloux…

– Oui, je suppose. Bon, il est peut-être temps de dormir, non ?

– Oui… Cette soirée était géniale pour tous le monde je crois.

– En effet, fis-je en rougissant un peu. Allez, bonne nuit, Martin.

– Bonne nuit, Margaret. »

Il sortit et ferma la porte avec délicatesse tandis que je montais sur le lit de Joanna. Dormir dans ses draps fut assez étrange de par l'odeur corporelle qui les avait marqué, mais celle-ci n'était pas désagréable, étrangement. Du fait, je passai une excellente nuit en me disant que la soirée avait été bien remplie.

Le lendemain matin fut rude pour tout le monde dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Autant pour les participants du Bal que les participants à la fête improvisée. Pour résumer, la Salle Commune et les dortoirs ressemblaient à un parc à zombies. Des élèves, en pyjama ou robe de nuit, erraient d'un pas lent, se parlaient mollement, se mettaient des gifles ou de l'eau sur la figure pour émerger. Pour ma part je ne me levai pas si tard que ça et j'avais particulièrement bien dormi. Mais lorsque je me levai, vers les 11 heures, Ginger dormait encore profondément et en silence tandis que Joanna gémissait en-dessous de moi. Seule Mélanie était levée et, une fois que je me fus habillée en tenue Moldue du week-end, je la trouvai dans la Salle Commune en train de bosser ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Salut, Maggy ! Alors, cette soirée hier, avec le français ? C'était bien ? Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ? Le slow ? Le baiser ? Voire plus ?

Je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillée et fronçai donc les sourcils.

– Comment tu fais pour avoir cette pêche alors que le donjon tout entier semble être en végétation ?

– Rien de particulier, répondit-elle en riant. Je ne me suis pas couchée si tard et je n'ai pas bu d'alcool, ça doit aider.

– Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

– Je suis allée faire une promenade matinale à l'air frais.

– D'accord… Et pour te répondre, non, il ne s'est rien passé avec Jean-Baptiste et c'est très bien comme ça. Je vous l'ai expliqué, c'était une sorte de farce.

– Et ça ne te vexe pas d'avoir été utilisée comme ça ?

– Mélanie ! J-B ne me voit pas comme un outil !

– J'espère que tu le connais bien, fit Mélanie avec un sourire un peu moins franc que d'habitude. Mais dans tous les cas, tu le connais mieux que moi !

Je pensai soudain à une chose et regardai autour de nous. Il n'y avait pour le moment personne.

– Mélanie, fis-je en regardant le sol. Je voulais encore te remercier.

– Pourquoi donc ? fit-elle avec une curiosité que j'estimai feinte.

Elle savait bien de quoi je voulais parler.

– Pour les premières neiges. Et aussi cette nuit où tu es venue dans mon lit, ça m'avait aidé. Tu sais, des fois je me dis que je ne t'accorde pas assez de temps et bon…

– Ne t'en fais vraiment pas pour ça, fit Mélanie avec un air complice. Je suis ravie de t'avoir un peu soulagée de tes problèmes. Et je ne réclame pas plus de temps ensemble. Ca serait assez égoïste, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Euh… oui.

– Ceci dit, je suis ouverte à toute proposition si tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ensemble. Comme par exemple, ce devoir parce que j'ai un peu de mal !

Et elle eut un de ses petits rires plein de vie. Je l'accompagnai dans son rire puis mit ma main sur mon ventre.

– C'est d'accord mais après avoir rempli mon estomac. Parce qu'en fait, à cause du bal, j'ai rien mangé hier soir.

– Le prix à payer pour passer une soirée de rêve. Tu n'as pas regretté non ?

– Pas du tout, fis-je fièrement.

– C'est le principal. Je vais t'accompagner. C'est vrai que j'ai aussi un peu les crocs. »

Nous descendîmes ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle qui était peu fréquentée : il était trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner et trop tôt pour le déjeuner. Mais je ne pouvais attendre. Quitte à manger deux fois. Alors que nous nous installions, Mélanie demande soudainement :

« Morgan devait être canon.

– Euh…

– Elle portait quoi ?

– Une robe de soie noire… des gants en velours… des pantoufles… Et du maquillage.

– Waaah… La Reine de la soirée, quoi…

– Pas vraiment. Tu sais, Morgan n'est pas vraiment le genre à vouloir s'attirer les regards.

– Pas faux. Tu lui as parlé ? Tu as dansé avec elle ?

– Hum… Non. Je…

Je me tournai vers la table des Serpentards. Morgan était là. La Morgan de d'habitude s'entend. Pas la sombre beauté de la nuit d'avant. Mais quelque part c'était rassurant, je m'étais habituée à cette Morgan peu soigneuse de son apparence. Elle portait un de ses habituels body et un pantalon plus ou moins bouffant en cuir avec aux pieds ses bottes de trappeur. Elle lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. Ou plutôt elle le fusillait du regard et le tordait avec ses mains comme si elle voulait lui faire mal. Je décidai donc d'aller voir ce qui causait cet énervement. Je m'excusai auprès de Mélanie, ce qui me permettais d'éluder sa question gênante.

« Salut, fis-je simplement.

– Bonjour, Finey, répondit-elle d'un air sinistre. Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais la nuit magnifique d'hier est déjà occultée par les nouvelles du matin…

– Comment ça ? Mauvaises nouvelles ? Quelque chose sur… tu-sais-quoi ?

– C'est presque pire : il s'agit d'un article de Rita Skeeter. Tiens…

Elle me tendit la Gazette à la page qu'elle lisait et je parcourus l'article. Celui-ci parlait tout d'abord de Maugrey Fol Œil en des termes peu élogieux. Et quelque part je ne pouvais en vouloir à quiconque d'avoir peur du paranoïaque à l'œil qui voit tout. Mais la suite de l'article concernait Hagrid. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de plus en plus à mesure que je suivais les lignes de Skeeter. Lorsque j'eus fini ma lecture, je n'avais qu'une envie : jeter au feu ce torchon. Skeeter avait présenté Grizzly comme une personne mauvaise et dangereuse et pour couronner le tout, elle avait dévoilé sa nature de demi-géant, n'hésitant pas à en remettre une couche sur tous les défauts de la race des géants. Je tremblai devant un tel étalage de venin.

– C'est… Mais c'est… Rah, je ne trouve même pas les mots !

Morgan acquiesça brièvement puis croisa les bras. La voix qu'elle prit alors me glaça presque le sang.

– Je te le jure, Finey. Si je croise encore cette vipère… Je ne la tuerai pas, mais je lui ferai tellement mal qu'elle ne pourra même plus mettre ses lunettes moches toute seule. Je la briserai. Et si elle est sous forme de scarabée, je l'explose tout simplement, comme un moucheron. Elle n'a guère plus de valeur.

– Mais comment elle a su pour Hagrid ? Nous-même, on ne l'a appris que hier…

– Ouais. Ca me semble un peu gros comme coïncidence d'ailleurs… Mmh… J'y suis !

Elle se leva et claqua des doigts.

– Elle était là hier soir. Mais sous forme animale.

Je mis un temps à assimiler l'information puis sifflai.

– Encore plus perverse que je ne le pensais.

– Tu l'as dis. Ca veut dire qu'elle se trimballe certainement dans le coin en bourdonnant. Ouvre l'œil, Finey. Et si tu croises un gros scarabée, fais-en de la purée, par prévention.

Je me contentai d'acquiescer avec un sourire gêné. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire tant de mal à une personne. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de penser que Skeeter méritait un tel traitement.

– Enfin, Morgan, ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis avec cette femme. Elle a peut-être des contacts influents.

– Peut-être. Mais elle n'en fera rien. Parce que moi aussi j'ai des contacts. Et ils sont plus effrayants que les siens.

Vu le sujet que nous abordions, mieux valait se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Mais Morgan ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de bouger de la table des Serpentards. Avec une légère grimace, je regardai si d'autres personnes se trouvaient autour. Il n'y avait que ça et là quelques élèves et la plupart étaient encore à demi-endormis. J'inspirai donc à fond et pris place à côté de Morgan. Voire tout contre elle, ce qu'elle nota avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire amusé.

– Tu n'as peur de rien, Finey.

– Ca va, Morgan, c'est bon… Il n'y a quasiment personne là.

– A ma table peut-être… Mais à la tienne…

Elle m'indiqua d'un signe de la tête l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Hermione était installée face à moi, en habits du week-end, sa chevelure ressemblant plus à une crinière et un regard ahuri m'étant directement adressé. J'eus un frisson puis tentai de faire quelques signes à Hermione pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter puis finalement me forçai à ne pas la regarder. Morgan eut un léger rire.

– Granger n'est pas au courant de tes fréquentations ?

– Pas de celle-là en tout cas, répondis-je en regardant la table. Elle va me passer un savon.

– Mais tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas ?

– Euh…

– N'est-ce pas, Finey ?

Elle insista bien sur cette dernière phrase comme pour me donner le courage de ne pas me préoccuper du sermon à venir d'Hermione.

– Euh, en fait… De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle va me dire qui va m'empêcher de te parler. Changeons de sujet. On parlait de tes « contacts ». Je croyais que tes seuls amis chez les Mangemorts étaient les jumeaux Ringstone.

– On va dire que ce sont les deux seuls que j'apprécie. Mais je pourrais contacter quelques Mangemorts qui seraient ravis d'aider la fille de leurs collègues décédés, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

Elle leva son regard vers le ciel puis soupira.

– Je me hais presque de dire une chose pareille. Le « bon vieux temps » tu parles… Il m'a retiré mes parents, ce bon vieux temps…

Un silence très désagréable pour moi suivit, puis Morgan reprit d'une voix plus forte.

– Enfin bon ! Pour ce qui est de Skeeter, je n'ai rien à craindre d'elle. Et de toute façon, c'est elle qui a peur de moi… Bien, je pense que je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu les idées. Toi, tâche de manger un peu. Et la semaine prochaine, je te le rappelle, entraînement. Va falloir tonifier un peu tout ça.

Et elle me donna une tape dans le ventre, ce qui me fit me pencher en avant dans un petit cri.

– C'est tout mou, fit-elle en riant et en se levant. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va vite devenir solide comme du roc. Car je serai sans pitié. »

Elle me regarda un instant avec son rictus malsain puis me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en chantonnant. Quant à moi il ne me restait plus qu'à retourner à ma table. Mélanie m'avait attendue sagement et je tentai de la rejoindre sans passer par Hermione. Mais si je n'allais pas à Hermione, cette dernière ne se gêna pas pour coulisser le long des bancs jusqu'à se retrouver en face de moi. Elle dit simplement :

« S'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, non mais vraiment…

– Bonjour Hermione, fis-je simplement en regardant mon assiette.

– C'était qui, cette fille toute vêtue de noir à qui tu parlais ? Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. On dirait une Serpentard pure et dure.

Là, Hermione me fit passer de la gêne à l'agacement. Elle avait le comportement type qui m'exaspérait : juger Morgan sans la connaître. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Mélanie : celle-ci se contentait d'engloutir son petit déjeuner sans un regard ou une remarque. Elle préférait se tenir à l'écart et je le comprenais parfaitement. Je soupirai puis décidai de regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

– Ecoute, Hermione. Tu ne la connais pas. C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel avec qui je m'entend très bien. Mais parce qu'elle est Serpentard, j'évite de crier cette amitié sur tous les toits. Car évidemment, la première chose que l'on fait quand on est au courant, c'est juger Morgan sur son apparence et sa maison. Tu aimerais peut-être qu'on te dise que tu n'es pas une bonne fréquentation parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Hermione ? Que tu es en quelque sorte une Moldue qui aurait volé de la magie d'une manière ou d'une autre, que tu es impure ?

Je me penchai vers elle avec un air légèrement énervé. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et souffla :

– Maggy ! Enfin… Ca ne va pas de dire un truc pareil ? C'est…

– C'est blessant ? Tu viens de faire exactement la même chose en me critiquant pour m'être assise à côté d'elle.

Mon amie issue de Moldu ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la ferma, la rouvrit pour finalement baisser les yeux et se lever de table en marmonnant :

– Je suis désolée, Maggy. Je suppose que… que j'attendrai de voir qui est cette fille.

– C'est tout ce que je te demande, dis-je avec douceur. Elle n'est pas comme Malefoy ou ses amis. Même si elle a quelques travers, c'est…

J'hésitai à dire « quelqu'un de bien ». Ce n'était certainement pas vrai et je ne voulais pas mentir sur un truc comme ça. Ca me semblait stupide.

– C'est une personne qui a ses qualités.

Hermione acquiesça en me souriant timidement puis sortit de la Grande Salle. Mélanie poussa un soupir de soulagement puis me donna une tape dans le dos.

– On dirait que tu vas avoir du mal à faire accepter ton amitié avec Morgan à tout le monde.

– C'est bien ce qui me dérange… Enfin au moins toi, tu m'as déjà dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas.

– Je suis certaine que tu sais faire la part des choses à ce sujet.

– Merci, Mélanie…

– Toujours à tes côtés, dit-elle gaiement.

– Oui, j'apprécie… »

Nous continuâmes à parler des profs et des cours pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner puis l'aidai dans son devoir. Je dus par la suite rester évasive sur ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant malgré les questions insistantes de Joanna qui revenait à la charge à peu près toutes les heures pour en savoir plus. Mais je tins bon. Et de toute façon, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu formuler les phrases pour décrire ce qui s'était passé avec Morgan. Déjà que je n'étais pas réellement sûre de ce qui s'était passé…

Hagrid ne donna plus signe de vie pendant un temps après cet article. Le professeur Gobe-Planche, une pince sans rire avec un balai dans le cul, le remplaça. Je dois avouer que ça avait ses inconvénient et ses avantages. D'un certain côté, on ne risquait plus d'être blessé lors de ces cours. Pas un envoi à l'infirmerie pendant toute la durée de l'intérim de Gobe-Planche. Mais d'un autre côté, cette prof était sèche, sans vie, sexiste et assez susceptible. C'est pourquoi je regrettai Hagrid et sa bonhommie qui transformait le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en une sorte de moment de détente avec sa dose d'aventure. Ca changeait des autres cours, c'était moins scolaire…

A ce sujet, la veille de mon entraînement avec Morgan, je me retrouvai à bavarder avec elle dans le parc lorsque nous entendîmes un peu plus loin Malefoy railler Harry Potter – et Hagrid en même temps.

« Alors, il ne vous manque pas trop, votre copain métis ?

Je vis bien dans les yeux de Potter l'envie de lui en coller une ou de lui en jeter un. Mais Rogue se tenait non loin en train de tirer l'oreille d'un première année. Autant dire qu'une offensive de Potter aurait équivalu à une opération kamikaze avec points en moins pour Gryffondor et heures de retenue. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'un regard haineux. Mais il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi qui ne craignait pas les points en moins ou la retenue. Après que Potter soit parti, Morgan me dit dans un soupir :

– Reste en arrière. Et ne va pas croire que je fais ça pour Potter. Je fais simplement ça _contre_ Malefoy. Petit con…

Je m'arrêtai donc, mis mes mains dans mes poches et observai mon amie s'avancer vers Malefoy et sa clique en commençant à s'étirer. Le blondinet de Serpentard, trop occupé à ricaner suite à ce qu'il pensait être une subtile moquerie, ne vit pas arriver vers lui celle qui faisait disparaître tout sourire de son visage.

Et dans un geste majestueux d'étirement des bras vers le haut, elle passa à droite de Malefoy puis rabattit ses bras vers le bas, heurtant au passage de son poing gauche la tête de Drago, le faisant crier de douleur. Alors que Malefoy se massait le crâne, Morgan claironna haut et fort :

– Oh, pardon Dragounet, je ne t'avais pas vu. Mille excuses.

– Ebony, grogna Malefoy, tu vas me le payer.

Morgan prit un air faussement vexée, posant la main sur sa propre poitrine.

– Tant de véhémence me brise le cœur, Dragounet. Moi qui suis presque comme… ta sœur, un peu, non ? Allez, faisons-nous un câlin familial et oublions tout ça.

Elle ouvrit grand les bras avec un air ravi. Drago sembla chercher ses mots puis regarda ses camarades qui semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué la scène : tous regardaient ailleurs, sur le sol ou en l'air. La vérité était bien là, personne n'osait s'attaquer à Morgan. Sauf Malefoy dans ses moments d'inconscience. Ce qui fut le cas puisqu'il finit par dire sombrement :

– Profite de ce moment, car mon père m'a informé que tu étais en train de perdre le prestige que tu tiens de ton nom de famille. Bientôt…

Morgan perdit tout sens de l'humour et attrapa Malefoy au col, l'attirant à elle violemment. Elle dit entre ses dents quelque chose que je ne saisis pas puis plus distinctement :

– Balance encore quoique ce soit sur ma famille et je te jure, Dragounet, que mon prochain cadeau de Noël pour toi sera un dentier pour remplacer toutes celles que je t'aurais brisées.

Pendant un moment je crus que Malefoy allait faire dans sa culotte. Il se limita cependant à un regard effrayé et une bouche on ne peut plus fermée. Morgan finit par le relâcher et lui tourna le dos, observant Rogue qui lui-même regardait froidement Morgan. Le groupe de Drago reprit son chemin et le hasard voulut qu'il passe à proximité de moi. Je me contentai de regarder ailleurs, mais un Serpentard me poussa dans la neige en déclarant d'un ton dédaigneux :

– Dégage de là, Sang-de-bourbe.

Je pensais que tous les Serpentards avaient capté que je n'étais pas qu'une simple Gryffondor issue de moldu, mais _la _Gryffondor qui traînait avec Morgan Ebony. Aussi je mis ce geste sur le compte de mes vêtements. Il ne devait pas m'avoir reconnu. Ou alors il était peu observateur. Toujours est-il que je me retrouvais avec le derrière endolori, assise dans la neige. Cela ne me touchait pas vraiment. Ca devait venir à un moment ou un autre. Alors que je me relevai, mon amour-propre intact, je pensai soudain à la réaction de Morgan et me tournai vers là où elle se trouvait. Une lueur meurtrière brilla un moment dans ses yeux, puis d'un pas rapide mais sans courir, elle partit à la suite du Serpentard qui m'avait poussé. Son regard était froid aussi m'inquiétai-je de ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je vis que Rogue regardait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Morgan faire ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre à quel point elle tenait à moi, c'était trop dangereux pour nous deux. Aussi lui attrapai-je le bras lorsqu'elle passa à mon niveau. Son regard changea du tout au tout et elle me regarda avec surprise :

– Finey, il…

– C'est bon, Morgan. Ne fais rien. Ca me glisse dessus tout ça. N'en fais pas un scandale, n'attire pas l'attention sur nous.

Morgan fronça les sourcils légèrement puis fortement.

– Je vois, c'est comme au Bal… Encore cette histoire d'apparences…

Je pris un air sérieux, fronçai moi-même les sourcils et tentai d'expliquer ce que je pressentais.

– Oui, mais pas parce que je suis gênée, parce que ça nous causerait des problèmes. Je te donne l'impression d'avoir honte, là ? Non, c'est autre chose. Tu as des projets pour nous deux, non ? Des sorties en douce, des missions, l'entraînement, tout ça… Alors il vaut mieux qu'on ne se donne pas trop en spectacle, toi comme moi, et encore moins qu'on montre qu'on est proches à ce point. Qu'on parle ensemble, d'accord, pas de problème. Mais réfléchis bien, et tu comprendras que devenir le sujet de toutes les conversations va nuire à tout ce que tu veux entreprendre… Non, à ce que tu veux que _nous_ fassions ensemble. Moins on a d'yeux sur nous, plus on a de liberté. Frapper Malefoy, tu le faisais avant de me connaître. Mais me venger… surtout de manière aussi directe… Non, Morgan.

Je soupirai puis plongeai mes yeux dans la nuit noire des siens.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Morgan ? Je te jure que ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte de la situation. J'ai peur pour nos plans et notre liberté d'action dans le quotidien. Tu me comprends ? Hein, Morgan ?

Celle-ci sembla un instant perdue dans mes propres yeux puis ferma les siens en souriant en coin.

– Oui, je comprend, Finey. Tu es décidément très intelligente. Plus que moi, on dirait.

Je haussai les épaules, peu transportée par un compliment qu'on me faisait souvent et répondit avec le même sourire qu'elle :

– Je suis juste un peu moins impulsive. Quoique parfois l'impulsivité peut avoir ses avantages.

Mon amie me fit un clin d'œil et me donna une tape dans l'épaule.

– On se complète bien, on forme une équipe du tonnerre.

Aussitôt elle regarda autour d'elle, sur ses gardes. Je devinai qu'elle vérifiait que personne n'avait vu cette scène. Les autres élèves étaient trop loin… mais Rogue fixait notre duo. Ce qui me mit en panique intérieurement. Morgan le vit également puis me glissa avant de filer.

– A demain matin sur l'esplanade. Au lever du soleil. »

Et elle partit sans plus de formes, et il valait mieux après avoir été épié par le directeur des Serpentard…

* * *

**Oui, je sais, Maggy en a dans le ciboulot et n'a que 12 ans. Mais ça contre-balance Morgan qui a des fois moins en âge mental huhu... Hum. **


	28. Jamais Deux sans Trois

**Par avance : Je suis assez surpris de la façon dont, pour une fois, j'arrive à concilier rédaction de fic et révisions pour mes exams. J'ai réussi à structurer mon emploi du temps pour me laisser chaque soir un peu de temps pour écrire. Et je suis deux fois plus motivé maintenant que j'ai une fan qui s'oriente vers la menace de mort dans ses reviews =D (n'est-ce pas Brume Froide). Autre motivation, je vois le bout de ce tome dans ma tête. Je vous préviens qu'il va y avoir de l'ellipse par rapport au T4, parce que la 2nde épreuve du Tournoi des 3 sorciers ne ne me sert strictement à rien.**

**Enfin bon, pour l'instant, je laisse place à un chapitre au titre énigmatique... Enjoy !**

* * *

JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS – LUNA

Je suppose que si j'y avais vraiment réfléchi, j'aurais pu deviner le cadeau qu'allait m'offrir Morgan le lendemain matin. Ou en tout cas en avoir une vague idée. Lorsque j'arrivai en pull, gants et écharpes sur l'esplanade, le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, l'air était glacial et Morgan était en train de faire des pompes avec ses habits d'entraînement que je qualifierais d'hiver. Elle ne quittait pas son éternel body, mais portait le pantalon en cuir bouffant par-dessous sa jupe longue et des gaines sur les bras. Même Morgan la force de la nature subissait la dure loi de l'hiver. Il y avait un paquet tout noir, large et plat, à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle se redressa d'un coup et se précipita vers le paquet. Puis elle se dirigea vers moi en annonçant gaiment :

« Ton cadeau, ma petite Finey ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et y a intérêt sinon je t'explose…

Ne relevant pas la fausse menace, je m'emparai du paquet aux couleurs de Morgan puis le déballai méticuleusement. Lorsque j'ouvris le couvercle de la boîte, je mis un temps à comprendre. Puis je pouffai de rire pour finalement devenir hilare. Une fois mon calme repris, je regardai Morgan qui faisait une moue vexée. Je mis ma main en avant :

– Non, non, Morgan, je ne me moque pas de ton cadeau, c'est… C'est juste… C'était nerveux. Mais j'apprécie, vraiment.

Le paquet contenait tout simplement un déguisement de Morgan : le body, la jupe, les bottes et bien sûr les gants. Je pris le body et le brandit devant moi.

– Il me semble à ma taille. Tu as l'œil…

– J'ai demandé les mesures à Jean-Baptiste en fait… C'est du sur-mesure.

Je haussai un sourcil puis eut un petit ricanement.

– Mademoiselle à les moyens. Surtout que les matériaux pour faire tout ça ne doivent pas être les moins chers.

Morgan regarda ailleurs d'un air vague et haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, je ne dépense que quand j'en ai besoin, je n'ai jamais vraiment vérifié l'ampleur de ma fortune à Gringotts et je m'en moque un peu.

J'observai un petit moment mon amie. J'oubliais parfois que ses parents avaient amassés une petite fortune, et ce parce que Morgan n'affichait pas sa richesse que ce soit dans on apparence… ou dans son comportement. Je tendis la jupe devant moi.

– Tu m'excuseras, je ne peux pas essayer ça ici, il faut trop froid. Et, euh… Je ne peux pas non plus le porter dans l'enceinte du château… Une mini-Morgan, ça le ferait pas trop…

– Oui, oui, je sais, les gens, tout ça… On trouvera bien un moment. Mais… Sois honnête, ça te plaît ? Parce que ça m'a quand même coûté un sacré paquet de Gallions…

Je plissai les yeux en la fixant. Elle sembla alors me fuir du regard. Je compris tout de suite que Morgan cachait une réelle anxiété derrière des considérations financières. Elle se demandait vraiment si mon cadeau allait me plaire. Je me contentai de sourire.

– C'est parfait, Morgan. C'est marrant, original, et ça me fait plaisir. Et encore désolé de ne pas en avoir pour toi.

– Je te l'ai déjà dis, je crois…

– Oui, oui, je sais mais… Pour moi aussi, la nuit là, c'était… un magnifique cadeau. »

Nos regards se croisèrent un moment – moment pendant lequel le temps sembla suspendu, puis nos yeux partirent regarder un point dans le vide avec une certaine gêne.

L'entraînement qui suivit fut consacré au physique et, comme Morgan me l'avait plus ou moins fais comprendre, je finis en nage, exténuée. Mon « coach » m'annonça que ce n'était que le premier de nombreux entraînements de ce genre et, même si l'idée finit de me terrasser, je ne pensai pas une seconde refuser. Car je voulais cet entraînement. Ne plus être une charge pour Morgan commençait par avoir de bonnes capacités physiques pour la suivre…

Pour leurs parts, mes amies avaient attendu l'après-midi pour organiser une distribution des cadeaux et m'avaient gâtée. Je n'avais rien acheté, sans même essayer de trouver quelque chose. Il y avait eu la préparation du bal, mais ça n'excusait pas mon inaction de la semaine. J'étais honteuse de ne rien avoir à leur donner en retour. J'avais complètement négligé de leur offrir quelque chose et une boule dans ma gorge me faisait payer cette négligence alors que je déballais les petits paquets de mes amies. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant, de la part de Joanna, une petite clé banale…

Joanna dressa son index en l'air et annonça :

« C'est un cadeau de ma famille entière. Mes parents ont beaucoup apprécié ta compagnie et m'ont fait savoir qu'ils étaient fiers de te donner cette clé, à savoir celle de notre porte d'entrée.

Je fus d'abord touchée par l'attention et la confiance des parents Darksun avant de me rappeler à quoi ressemblait à la porte d'entrée.

– Avec tous les verrous ? fis-je en écarquillant les yeux. Cette simple petite clé ?

– Ah, Maggy, ne fais pas ta Moldue ! Bien sûr qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous. En fait, ni moi ni mes parents ne l'avons encore touchée, cette clé. Vas-y, prend la en main.

Je m'exécutai et sentit un petit courant électrique dans mes doigts.

– Hein ?

– Maintenant, toi seule peut ouvrir notre porte avec cette clé.

– C'est beaucoup de mesures de sécurité, remarqua discrètement Ginger.

– Mes parents ne plaisantent pas avec ça.

Je ricanai brièvement avant que Joanna ne me lance un regard réprobateur. Elle n'avait divulgué qu'à moi les activités de ses parents et je compris qu'elle préférait qu'on ne s'étende pas sur le sujet.

Je passai au colis de Mélanie. Une plume d'un blanc éclatant, comme l'année d'avant. Les deux autres filles me firent remarquer qu'elles avaient eu le même cadeau. Joanna était d'ailleurs contente puisqu'elle avait usé la précédente. Lorsque je regardai attentivement la plume, j'eus l'impression de n'en avoir jamais vu d'aussi brillante et le fis remarquer en me tournant vers Mélanie. Cette dernière me répondit avec un regard illuminé et soulagé à la fois. Le mystère Parry ne s'arrangeait pas, mais je ne pris pas la peine en cet après-midi de bonne humeur de me creuser la cervelle à ce sujet.

Ginger quant à elle m'offrit un livre qu'elle me dit avoir beaucoup apprécié. Il s'agissait d'un roman d'aventure façon sorcier, et c'était assez plaisant – et très cocasse pour une issue de Moldus.

Martin s'était invité dans notre dortoir – tout en ayant vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu. Il ne voulait pas passer ni pour l'ami des filles, ni pour un pervers. Ce qu'il m'offrit ne me combla pas de joie mais je souris en coin on découvrant l'objet : un Souaffle.

– Ben tiens…

– Tu m'as appris le tennis ; cet été je t'apprend les bases du Quidditch. On organisera tout ça pour cet été, ok ? Ca me semble équitable…

Ca l'était, et malgré ma réticence à participer à ce phénomène de masse, j'acceptai avec le sourire. Ca restait une excuse pour voir mon ami pendant les grandes vacances.

Il faut également préciser que Martin offrit une bague à Joanna. Une superbe bague en argent représentant deux serpents entrelacés et qui se mordaient la queue. Martin s'excusa du côté Serpentard, mais il la trouvait magnifique et elle n'avait pas coûté cher. J'étais du même avis quand à la beauté de cette bague. Joanna balbutia de vagues mots en découvrant le bijou puis l'essaya brièvement avant de la remettre dans son écrin et de remercier Martin par une simple tape sur l'épaule. Elle semblait très gênée.

Je mis ce comportement sur le côté « séduction » d'un tel cadeau, mais… je me trompais. Il s'agissait de ce que Joanna avait essayé de me dire sur le toit au début de l'année. Et qui semblait plus ou moins la poursuivre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Jean-Baptiste me donna rendez-vous à la bibliothèque au détour d'un couloir sans plus de précisions. Curieuse, je me rendis à l'heure prévue dans le lieu prévu. En arrivant, je découvris une Morgan mal à l'aise qui attendait à côté de Jean-Baptiste vers le fond de la salle. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers le français en croisant les bras.

« Finey est là, maintenant. Ce n'est pas trop le genre de lieu que j'apprécie alors j'espère qu'il y a une raison au choix de ce cadre, le frenchie…

– Tout à fait et ça vous concerne toutes les deux deux. Depuis la soirée du bal, je me suis de nouveau ennuyé. Alors j'ai recommencé les recherches sur Circé et tout ça… Et…

– Fais gaffe, fit Morgan avec un sourire malsain. Si tu en sais trop, je vais devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Jean-Baptiste en agitant un parchemin enroulé. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché des infos sur Circé en fait. Mais… Comme on s'était farcie la maison de Pasiphaé – et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner, j'ai cherché des choses sur Eétes. Le frère dans le trio. Est-ce que ta Circé t'en avais parlé, de celui-là, Morgan ?

Morgan sembla chercher ses mots un petit moment, fixant le plafond. De mon côté, j'eus un regain d'intérêt pour le « Dossier Circé ». Je ne savais toujours pas qui elle était pour Morgan. Et même qui elle était tout court.

– Oui. Et non. Des fois, le nom lui échappait alors qu'elle parlait pour elle-même. Mais hors de questions d'insister sur le sujet, où elle s'énervait. Qui que soit Eétes, elle ne semble pas le porter dans son cœur.

– Il y a de quoi. Je ne sais pas qui il est exactement, mais il semble avoir commis un crime assez terrifiant. Il y a des dizaines d'années, la Gazette a relaté un crime digne d'un psychopathe : la demeure de Harfang Londubat et de sa femme Callidora, anciennement Black. a été balayé par une boule de feu magique qui aurait explosé à l'intérieur de la demeure. On a retrouvé les cadavres calcinés des deux époux. Et lorsque les autorités ont fouillé ce qui restait de la demeure, ils ont retrouvé une cave secrète où les attendaient une inscription écrite avec de la cendre : « Par le feu, Eétes a balayé les froids mensonges »…

Morgan et moi restâmes un instant muettes devant ce résumé puis Morgan demanda :

– Et… ce couple avait quelque chose de spécial ? Sinon qu'il mélangeait un Londubat avec un Black, ce qui en soit est déjà sacrément spécial.

J'approuvai du chef. Quand on connaissait la réputation des Black et qu'on voyait l'exemplaire des Londubat qui se trouvait à Gryffondor, on voyait mal les deux se mélanger. Morgan réfléchit un petit moment en tapant du pied puis demanda à J-B :

– C'était il y a combien de temps ?

– Mmh… Il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années.

– D'accord… Le lien n'est pas certain, mais les parents de Londubat ont été torturés par les Mangemorts à peu près à cette période. La meneuse était une Black. Anciennement Black. A savoir Bellatrix Lestrange.

Jean-Baptiste haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait. Mais pour ma part, je me rappelais bien de ce nom. La tutrice de Morgan, celle qui avait pris soin d'elle pendant trois ans et qui désormais moisissait à Azkaban. A juste titre. Morgan m'avait déjà révélé l'année dernière que torturer était l'un de ses hobbys, mais à présent que je la savais responsable d'un tel crime envers les parents de quelqu'un que je voyais tous les jours, ça me mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Morgan me lança un regard un peu froid qui devait me faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question de faire quelque commentaire que ce soit à ce sujet. Je me contentai donc de demander après m'être éclairci la gorge :

– Et… Les parents Londubat sont morts ?

– Pire, répondit Morgan en se massant la nuque avec une certaine gêne. Ils sont devenus fous. Elle leur a fait perdre l'esprit. Ils sont à Sainte-Mangouste. Peut-être à vie.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Morgan avait avait été éduquée par un monstre pareil pendant 3 ans…. Et je n'oubliais pas que c'était elle qui lui avait appris Doloris. Je n'aurais souhaité pour rien rencontrer Bellatrix à cet instant.

Mais Bellatrix Lestrange, derrière cet être abjecte, cynique et cruel, cachait quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne le découvrirai que quelques années plus tard, mais Bellatrix ne faisait pas que torturer. Elle était elle-même on ne peut plus torturée.

Jean-Baptiste intervint :

– Enfin bon, voilà. Eétes était visiblement un psychopathe.

– Et c'était où ? demanda Morgan avide de renseignements.

Là, Jean-Baptiste se crispa et refusa d'abord de répondre. Mauvaise idée. S'il avait vraiment voulu que ça ne se sache pas, il aurait du mentir. En gardant le silence, il ne faisait qu'attiser la curiosité de Morgan qui se pencha vers lui, mains sur les hanches.

– Alors ? Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi à moins que… Ah ! J'y suis ! C'est à Pré-au-Lard ! Du moins pas loin.

Jean-Baptiste poussa un grognement puis dit d'un ton sérieux :

– Pas question d'aller là-bas ! La vieille bicoque est en ruine et fragilisée par l'incendie, tout pourrait s'effondrer. Qui plus est, si le Ministère n'a pas trouvé d'indice pour savoir qui était Eétes, pourquoi en trouverait-on ? Ce n'était même pas sa maison, puisqu'il en a incendié les deux propriétaires. C'est une idée dangereuse et sans intérêt !

Face à ce discours, Morgan se figea dans une expression de profonde indignation. Puis elle dit :

– Mais qui te demande de nous accompagner ? On y va si on veut. N'est-ce pas, Finey ?

– Euh, bah… Si tu veux y aller, c'est bon je te suis, fis-je en baissant les yeux.

Après ce qui s'était passé sur l'esplanade la nuit du bal et ce qu'on s'était dit, je me voyais mal commencer dès maintenant à faire ma mauvaise tête. Même si l'hypothèse de fouiller une baraque en ruine risquant de s'effondrer ne me disait pas grand chose.

Et puis d'un autre côté, c'était découvrir le dernier membre du trio. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça. Ca pouvait peut-être même me révéler des choses sur Circé elle-même. Je fis le point de ma tête. On avait un trio qui avait pris le nom de trois frère et sœurs de l'antiquité. Ca n'était pas une coïncidence d'après ce qu'avait dit Morgan. Le trio ce connaissait. Je savais également que Pasiphaé était en fait un membre de la famille Black particulièrement tordu qui utilisait ce pseudo pour connaître ses méfaits. Et Eétes semblait en faire de même. Ce qui me fit m'inquiéter quant à Circé. Je gardai cependant mes craintes pour moi.

– Tu es vraiment une imbécile, fit Jean-Baptiste en levant les yeux au ciel. En plus d'être irresponsable, tu te permets de mettre en danger une de tes amies, que tu sembles d'ailleurs considérer plus comme un animal de compagnie que comme un être humain.

L'affrontement recommençait. Mais cette fois-ci, vu les regards que se lançaient mes deux aînés, il ne s'agissait plus de leur petit jeu. Je me mis entre les deux, face au français et tentai de calmer la situation. Mais mes yeux restaient fixés devant moi. Je n'avais pas le courage de regarder J-B dans les yeux.

– Il n'y a aucun problème, Jean-Baptiste, vraiment. Morgan est comme ça et ça me va très bien. Elle a aussi ses bons côtés. Si elle veut qu'on y aille, je la suivrai. Je ferai attention, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai retenu la leçon de la dernière fois.

Jean-Baptiste sembla se détendre un petit peu mais continuais de dévisager Morgan avec appréhension. Puis il se tourna vers moi et mit son index sur ma poitrine.

– Margaret, je ne prétends pas tous savoir de ce qui vous unit toi et cette fille, mais je peux t'assurer que vu de l'extérieur, tu ressembles à un sous-fifre. Elle est instable et irresponsable, tu prends des risques à la suivre aveuglément.

– Crois-moi, je ne suis pas aveugle, dis-je dans un petit rire nerveux. Je sais ce que je fais. Si tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, je comprendrai. Je comprendrai parfaitement. Mais ne reproche rien à Morgan, je t'en prie. Pas maintenant, ici…

Je lui adressai un regard suppliant en espérant que Morgan ne se décale pas pour m'observer. Ce que je voulais était avant tout d'éviter un affrontement entre deux personnes que j'appréciais, ce même si je devais ramper à terre. Jean-Baptiste me fixa un moment avec des yeux mêlant colère et tristesse puis me donna le parchemin avec rudesse.

– Tiens. Amusez-vous bien.

Et il s'en alla. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'étais certaine qu'il était en colère non pas après Morgan, dont il avait ciblé le personnage depuis déjà un moment, mais contre moi, et ce parce que m'étais aplatie et que je montrais apparemment une certaine soumission à Morgan. La réalité était bien plus complexe, mais je comprenais facilement que c'était ce qui ressortait aux yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Morgan eut un rire de dédain et déclara :

– Quel abruti… Dire qu'il nous avait suivi dans la maison de Pasiphaé… Mais on a pas besoin de lui, hein, Finey ? On sera bien mieux entre nous.

Morgan était incapable d'imaginer, là sur le moment, que je puisse être ébranlée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était en train de développer la croyance qu'elle était la seule personne à compter pour moi, un égocentrisme malsain. Un nouvel obstacle en perspective dans notre relation et un travers de ce qui s'était passé la nuit du bal…

Peut-être étais-je la seule à compter pour Morgan. Mais je n'étais pas comme elle. J'avais un environnement dans lequel vivre et il ne se limitait pas à la seule personne de la fille Ebony. Jean-Baptiste en faisait partie. Et il allait falloir que je le fasse comprendre à Morgan.

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Ce que venait de me dire Morgan. C'est pourquoi, alors que mon cœur se pinçait légèrement, je dis à Morgan d'un ton morne :

– C'est ça, oui, juste nous deux… Tu n'es pas la seule, Morgan.

La Serpentard eut un temps de battement puis dit doucement :

– La seule quoi ?

– Réfléchis, pense à ce qui vient de se passer, ce que tu viens de dire et tu comprendras. Là, je ne trouve pas la force de t'expliquer, de t'affronter… On… On se parlera la veille du week-end à Pré-au-Lard pour savoir comment on s'organise. »

Et je partis sans que Morgan ajoute quoi que ce soit. Je ne me retournai même pas vers elle. J'imaginai qu'elle devait déjà commencer à réfléchir au pourquoi de ma réaction.

Un peu après, alors que je m'apprêtai à m'asseoir à la table de ma maison pour le dîner, bien que la scène de la bibliothèque m'eut un petit peu coupé l'appétit, Fran vint vers moi et me dit en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

« Il y a une élève de Serdaigle qui veut te parler, Margaret.

– Hein, qui c'est ?

– Notre petite phénomène de chez nous. Luna Lovegood.

– Ah, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris de nouvelles d'elle.

– Elle te donne rendez-vous tout à l'heure à la volière, peu avant le couvre-feu.

– Euh… Elle n'est pas là pour le dîner ?

– Lorsque je l'ai quittée, elle était en train de bricoler un truc sur une des tables. Une espèce de collier bizarre fait de tout un bric-à-brac. Quelqu'un lui a demandé à quoi ça servait, et elle a dit que ça pouvait défendre contre les Esprits Vengeurs.

– Les fantômes, quoi…

– Ben non, justement. C'est ce qu'on lui a répondu mais elle a secoué violemment la tête et dit que c'était autre chose et qu'on refusait de voir la vérité en face. Je crois que les Esprits Vengeurs sont censés être noirs alors que les fantômes sont blancs. Si bien que dans le noir, les Esprits Vengeurs étaient invisibles et pouvaient hanter d'une manière encore plus terrible. Enfin bon, je n'ai pas tout suivi…

– C'est normal, fis-je en riant.

– Tu connais bien Luna ?

– Je commence à la connaître. Merci d'avoir joué les messagers.

– Comment tu l'as rencontrée ?

– Grâce aux Sombrals, qu'elle et moi voyons toutes les deux.

Fran resta un moment interdite puis murmura avec un air affectueux :

– Je suis désolée, Margaret, ma pauvre chérie.

– Ne le sois pas. Vraiment. »

Oh non, elle ne devait pas l'être. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui devait être désolée de _sa_ mort. C'était celle dont la main avait causé cette mort. Alors que Fran regagnait sa table non sans me jeter un dernier regard plein d'affection, je regardai fixement ma main droite.

* * *

**Eh oui, on va retrouver Luna. J'adore me servir de ce perso parce que j'ai cerné sa façon de s'exprimer et de réfléchir et qu'elle est géniale. Sans doute mon perso de HP préféré.**


	29. Le Secret d'Eétes

**Avant-propos : Mort je ne suis pas ! Non, mon projet abandonné je n'ai pas ! Et en Yoda arrêter de parler je vais. Je n'avais juste pas l'inspiration pour cette fic ces derniers mois. Notamment parce que ma fic Silent Hill m'a beaucoup passionné. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire (via ma page de profil). Déjà deux non-fans m'ont assuré y avoir accroché sans rien y connaître (car au final cela se présente comme un roman fantastique). Et puis je m'étais aussi arrêté parce que j'avais un peu perdu de vue ce que je voulais écrire sur cette fic. J'ai beaucoup galéré pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à sortir pour l'énigme d'Eétes. Et puis là, ce soir, je me suis motivé, et j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Nickel. Alors je suis reparti. Il va sûrement y avoir une grosse ellipse après l'histoire d'Eétes parce que je vous avoue que j'en ai un peu assez de ce "tome", je dois enclencher les grandes choses !**

**Et puis je me suis complètement mangé à ma khole de droit commercial et financier alors reviewez-moi, mes braves lecteurs ! Soulagez mon âme abattue par le poids de ses échecs estudiantins ! (J'en suis pas encore à demander des Free Hugs cependant - damn, je hais les gens qui font ça).**

* * *

LE SECRET D'EETES – SVETLANA

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la volière après avoir ingurgité un dîner frugal, je repensai au mystère Eétes. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, vraiment. Paciphaé était une folle spécialisée dans les potions et les malédictions, ça c'était certain et elle était morte. Mais Eétes n'avait jamais été arrêté, sa seule trace était une signature et il pouvait bien être toujours en train de courir. Quant à Circé… Si elle s'occupait de Morgan et que celle-ci n'avait pas de problèmes, je pouvais raisonnablement penser qu'elle était moins timbrée que les autres. Mais sans pouvoir faire le lien entre les 3, ce qui m'énervait un peu.

Lorsque j'arrivai à la volière, j'entendis un chant un peu étrange, dissonant sans être faux. Je reconnus la voix de Luna et restai un moment à l'extérieur pour seulement écouter la mélodie. Je n'arrivais pas à la trouver jolie mais elle avait un côté envoûtant assez malsain. Finalement, le chant s'arrêta aussi montai-je les marches et entrai pour voir Luna aux prises avec un gros hibou. Celui-ci refusait qu'elle lui accroche une sorte de chapelet constitué d'anneaux en pierre tout autour du corps. Il portait déjà un paquet sur le dos. Luna ne sembla pas remarquer mon entrée, aussi m'approchai-je et essayai de maîtriser le hibou avec elle sans rien dire. Elle avait arrêté de chanter.

L'opération fut difficile mais devint réalisable à 4 mains. Le hibou hulula violemment à la figure de Luna puis consentit à partir. C'est seulement lorsqu'il fut passé par une fenêtre que Luna se tourna vivement vers moi et dit :

« Merci de ton aide. Je ne suis pas douée dès qu'il s'agit d'utiliser sa force.

– Je ne suis pas vraiment balèze non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à accrocher autour de lui ? Une sorte de protection ou un charme, je suppose.

Luna cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis souffla :

– Ouah, tu es perspicace.

– Euh…

Les accessoires de Luna avaient presque toujours une prétendue vertu protectrice.

– En effet c'était pour le protéger des Bouffe-plume, des gigantesques chauve-souris qui volent de nuit et qui raffolent des oiseaux, notamment hiboux et chouettes, qui transportent le courrier. C'est ce qui est responsable de la perte du courrier la plupart du temps, mais le Service des Hiboux Postaux ne veut pas le reconnaître. J'ai eu du mal à faire ce chapelet, j'ai du tailler ces pierres de tonnerre moi-même pour qu'elles aient la bonne taille.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

– Tu as fais tous ces anneaux de pierre par toi-même ? Tu les as façonné et poli et tout ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu envoies un colis ?

– Non, non… Celui-là, mon père devait absolument le recevoir, je prenais mes précautions.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Luna mit son index devant sa bouche.

– Secret professionnel. Lis le Chicaneur, et tu sauras. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

– C'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir, Luna…

– Ah oui ? Ah oui… Jean-Baptiste est venu me demander si mes oreilles allaient mieux.

– Et c'est le cas ?

– Non… C'était temporaire. Jean-Baptiste m'a aussi parlé de la suite de votre enquête.

– Ah… Il a du te dire que c'était une folie d'y aller… Et que Morgan me menait par le bout du nez…

– C'est à peu près ça. Et je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas venir avec vous.

Je haussai un sourcil et la regardai dans les yeux. Elle semblait attendre la réponse avec impatience. Je repensai alors à ce qui était arrivé dans la maison de Paciphaé puis secouai la tête.

– Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque. Pas après ce qui est déjà arrivé, Luna.

– Je me ferai toute petite, je ne dirai rien, vous ne remarquerez même pas que je suis là.

– Comme si c'était le problème. Tu as eu les oreilles en sang, Luna ! Dieu sait ce qui pourrait arriver dans la maison d'Eétes, tu pourrais être brûlée ou maudite ou je ne sais quoi… Non, Luna. Tu ne viens pas. Désolée, c'est pour ton bien… Tu mérites mieux que nous et… et nos folies.

Quelque part, même si le mystère Eétes m'intriguait, je n'avais pas très envie de continuer nos investigations, avec un Jean-Baptiste qui m'en voulait et une Morgan qui se pensait le centre de mon monde. J'avais un peu perdu le goût de l'aventure. Et la prochaine visite à Pré au lard était proche. Luna me fixa avec un air neutre que je ne pus soutenir. Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers la porte.

– Bonne soirée, Luna. Encore désolée.

Je fus soudain arrêtée dans mon avancée. Luna retenait mon col de robe de ses deux mains. Elle dit doucement :

– Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que lorsque j'étais avec vous dans cette maison. J'aime Poudlard, mais les gens, enfin la plupart des gens, ne me comprennent pas ou ont peur de moi, je ne peux pas leur parler. Alors que vous, Morgan et toi, vous m'avez emmenée _faire_ quelque chose, une activité… de groupe. Une chose que je n'ai jamais faite. J'aime bien ça.

Je me tournai de côté. Elle ne lâcha pas ma robe, fixant le sol sans bouger.

– Nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls ici à pouvoir faire quelque chose avec toi, dis-je doucement. Tu trouveras d'autres personnes avec qui vivre des aventures, j'en suis certaine. Tiens, pourquoi pas Harry Potter ? Le Survivant est assez spécial dans son genre.

– Je n'ai aucune raison de l'approcher. Il fait tout pour s'intégrer, il me trouvera bizarre comme les autres.

– Il a ses défauts mais tu le juges un peu vite.

– Prenez-moi avec vous. Juste une fois encore.

– Je…

Luna releva vers moi des yeux emplis de supplications. Ce regard me subjugua. Pas par la beauté de ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas le charme envoûtant de Morgan. Non j'étais captivée par l'intensité qui y régnait. Quelque chose de grandiose, qui transformait cette petite fille en une âme pleine de profondeur. Je ne pouvais pas refuser ça à ces yeux. Je répondis sans la quitter du regard :

– D… D'accord, Luna. Mais tu… tu resteras bien derrière d'accord, je ne veux pas que tu retournes à l'infirmerie… Compris ?

Luna ferma longuement les yeux puis me relâcha. Je me reculai un peu alors qu'elle reprenait l'air un peu perdu qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir. Elle me sourit largement.

– Merci, Margaret.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un cadeau que l'on te fasse…

– Oh si, ne t'en fais pas. On rentre ? »

J'acquiesçai et l'accompagnai jusqu'au château. Elle me parla alors de diverses créatures qui ne devaient pas exister pour la plupart. Je me contentai d'acquiescer et de sourire. Luna était un sacré phénomène. Moins que la super-guerrière qui m'avait volé mon premier baiser, mais quand même. Nous finîmes par nous quitter mais avant de partir elle me remercia encore une fois d'avoir accepté de la prendre avec Morgan et moi. Je me retins de lui préciser que les remerciements me semblaient dénués de sens.

Le samedi de la visite vint finalement. Après avoir tranquillement englouti mon petit-déjeuner et annoncé discrètement à mes amies mes plans pour la journée, je quittai la salle non sans un petit échange de clin d'œil avec Morgan qui finissait de boire un thé. J'étais, une fois n'est pas coutume, la première au rendez-vous à côté de la statue de la sorcière bossue. Morgan arriva en petite foulée dans sa robe de cuir noir. J'avais pour ma part mis ma robe bleue habituelle, mais en la voyant vêtue de noir je réalisai quelque chose.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas mis les vêtements que tu m'as offert…

– Pas grave, en fait il vaut mieux. Ce sont plus des fringues d'été… ou pour se faufiler dans le château la nuit. La robe bleue est une meilleure idée. Surtout qu'il te faut un chapeau sur ta tête, que personne ne te reconnaisse.

Elle écrasa sur ma tête le chapeau pointu que je portais par nécessité. Je le relevai en souriant, amusée, puis perdit mon sourire en pensant à ce qui s'était passé à la bibliothèque et à ce que nous allions faire à Pré au Lard.

– Tu veux vraiment aller voir cette maison alors ?

– Un peu, ouais ! Qui sait ce qu'on va découvrir ? Hein ? Peut-être encore des objets magiques, des grimoires intéressants, l'identité d'Eétes !

– Pourquoi on aurait plus de chances de découvrir qui était le Eétes que le Ministère ?

– Parce qu'ils ne savent pas se mettre à la place d'un malade qui a incendié un couple dans leur maison. Je ne prétends pas pouvoir faire ça non plus, mais j'ai déjà plus la… hum… psychologie en tête… si tu vois ce que je…

– Inutile d'en dire davantage, fis-je en soupirant. D'ailleurs, ça me fait me rappeler que ta tutrice s'en est prise aux parents de Neville Londubat… On en a pas parlé.

Morgan parut vraiment mal à l'aise, sans pour autant être triste ou désolée. Elle se gratta la nuque en soupirant puis dit d'un ton morne :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en dise de toutes façons… Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qu'a fait Bellatrix, Finey. C'est bête pour Londubat mais… Elle est qui elle est, j'ai appris d'elle ce que je devais apprendre, le reste… eh bien… Je ne m'en suis pas inspiré, tu comprends ?

– Mouais. J'ai compris, va. »

Je n'insistai pas. Ca ne servait à rien. Peu importait qui avait éduqué Morgan, j'en voyais le résultat aujourd'hui. Et il me convenait pour l'instant. Cependant, de fil en aiguille, me vint à l'esprit une question. Une question qui m'effrayait mais que je ne pus m'empêcher de poser alors que nous traversions le tunnel et qu'elle ouvrait le passage.

« Morgan…

– Oui, Finey ?

– Doloris…

J'eus un frisson rien qu'en le disant et ne trouvai plus mes mots. Morgan mit un temps à répondre.

– Oui, Doloris ?

– Je… Comment il marche ?

– Comme les autres sorts… Enfin non. Il faut vouloir que la personne en face souffre, tu vois. Une réelle intention de faire mal. Il faut porter le poids de la volonté de causer la douleur… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

– Eh bien… Je ne sais pas comment va se passer la suite, avec ce Norrington, et Voldemort, tout ça… alors…

– Hein ?!

Morgan s'arrêta dans le tunnel aussi la heurtai-je de plein fouet. Elle se tourna de moitié et me regarda avec un œil suspicieux.

– Tu veux apprendre Doloris ?

– Ben… Ca peut servir, peut-être, non ?

Morgan détourna le regard avec un air embêté.

– Franchement, Finey, je ne te pense pas capable de l'utiliser. Tu as sûrement de grosses capacités magiques, mais là on parle des sortilèges impardonnables, des trucs méchants, de la magie noire… Tu n'as pas… la carrure, tu vois ? Enfin, je ne veux pas te blesser mais…

– Oui, non, tu as raison, fis-je en secouant la tête. Ca m'a juste… traversé l'esprit.

Morgan reprit sa progression.

– Et puis Finey… Même si tu arrivais à te forcer, je ne suis pas sûr que je voudrais en être la responsable. Tu es encore… pure, si j'ose dire. J'ai pas envie de briser ça.

– Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

– Ah, on est arrivé, s'exclama Morgan avec comme un soulagement dans la voix. Allez, direction la maison brûlée. »

Nous sortîmes discrètement du magasin de confiserie où ressortait le tunnel. Luna nous attendait dehors.

« Bien le bonjour, fit-elle de sa petite voix.

Morgan vint lui flanquer une tape dans le dos qui manqua de la faire tomber dans la boue qui jonchait le sol des rues.

– Alors, Lovegood, tu en redemandes ? Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Ah, et…

Elle perdit d'un coup ses grands airs, me jeta un coup d'œil et se ratatina presque.

– Désolé pour l'autre fois. C'est moi qui ai déclenché ce piège. Alors je m'excuse.

Luna ne savait pas sa chance. Morgan s'excusait rarement de quoique ce soit. Luna agita la main d'un air vague.

– Je n'ai plus mal aux oreilles… On y va ?

– C'est parti ! fit Morgan avec un ton plus joyeux.

Morgan avait estimé pour nous où se trouvait la demeure brûlée. Nous marchâmes dans quelques rues avant d'apercevoir à la fin d'une voie sans issue la maison. Elle était grande, possédait deux étages, un toit particulièrement pentu et devait avoir été belle. Mais désormais, le bois était brûlé de part en part et la pierre noircie de partout. Notre trio s'arrêta devant la grille en fer noire qui elle n'avait pas souffert de l'incendie, tout comme l'herbe en friche autour de la maison. Je regardai derrière nous.

– On est un peu plus exposé que la dernière fois. Va falloir faire attention en y entrant, il ne s'agirait pas de se faire prendre avant même que le danger réel ne se présente.

– Cette baraque ne sera pas piégée, Finey… Le Ministère y a enquêté, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont sûrement du enclencher tous les pièges dès leur première investigation, cette bande de débiles.

– Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, dis-je ne me fiant uniquement à mon instinct.

Plus je la regardais, plus cette maison me donnait l'impression d'un manoir de Paciphaé bis. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Luna et me sentis coupable de l'entraîner avec nous. Je me tournai ensuite de nouveau vers la rue pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Ce ne fus pas le cas.

La personne qui s'approchait de nous d'un pas franc ne m'étais pas inconnue. Elle était grande et avait la carrure de la mère de Martin, mais était beaucoup plus jeune. Elle portait l'uniforme de Durmstrang. Je lui avais déjà parlé…

Ce fus finalement Morgan qui m'éclaircit l'esprit lorsqu'elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et s'exclama d'un air railleur :

« Tiens-tiens, la ruskov ! Alors, Svetlana, il doit faire au-dessus de zéro, là, tu supportes la canicule ?

Je lui avais déjà parlé lorsque les délégations étrangères étaient arrivées. Elle avait joué les traductrices lorsqu'un des élèves de Durmstrang avait voulu s'excuser de m'avoir poussée et d'avoir fait tomber Ginger le nez dans l'herbe. J'avais oublié son nom mais ce n'était pas son cas.

– Bonjour, Morgan… Oh, mais je te reconnais. Tu t'appelles… Marget Finey, c'est cela ?

– Margaret, rectifiais-je avec une sourire gêné.

Cette fille avait une aura assez étrange. Son corps, sa posture et son visage était intimidants mais son sourire et son regard chaleureux. Un vrai contraste ambulant. Je me tournai vers Morgan.

– Vous vous connaissez ?

– On mange souvent côte à côte, tu n'as jamais remarqué ?

– Euh… Non.

– On discute de temps à autres. On se vanne pas mal, aussi.

– Se « vanner », intervint Svetlana, c'est quand tu sors des blagues méchantes mais pour rire ?

– Tout à fait, confirma Morgan avec un air fier.

– Ah alors oui, on le fait souvent.

Et Svetlana éclata d'un rire franc. Elle remarqua ensuite Luna qui la fixait avec la tête légèrement inclinée et s'avança vers elle.

– Oh, toi je ne te connais pas, mais tu pourrais très bien venir de notre pays, avec ces grands yeux bleus et ces cheveux de paille.

Luna tendit sa main d'un coup. Elle la tendit en hauteur, car Svetlana devait bien faire deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

– Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle, enchantée.

– Svtelana Andropova, Durmstrang, idem.

Et elle serra la main de Luna d'une poigne ferme. Luna ne broncha pas mais lorsque leur poignée se termina, elle agita sa main dans l'air comme pour délier ses articulations. Elle fixait toujours la russe.

– Andropova… Ton père est un trappeur… non ?

La russe émit un petit cri de surprise et se pencha vers Luna.

– Tu le connaîtrais ? Quel hasard ce serait !

– Il est à la recherche du Grizzly Glacier, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qui hiberne dans un bloc de glace en hiver et qui fait trois fois la taille d'un grizzly normal ?

Le visage de Svetlana s'illumina.

– Par tous les dieux ! Oui ! Tu le connais alors ! Mais comment ?

– Mon père et le tien ont été en communication pour un numéro spécial du Chicaneur.

– Oooh, tu es la fille de ce journaliste ! Mon père m'a parlé de lui, il a l'air très « amusant ».

Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné du père de Luna.

– Quelle coïncidence ! poursuivit Svetlana. Je suis d'autant plus heureuse de te rencontrer, Luna. Ah, le rêve de mon cher père… J'espère qu'il se réalisera un jour.

– Je suis persuadé que ce Grizzly existe. Ton père le trouvera.

Svetlana eut un sourire encore plus chaleureux qu'auparavant et prit la Serdaigle par l'épaule pour la serrer contre son côté. Morgan toussa puis déclara :

– Bien, maintenant que tu es là, Svet, tu vas pouvoir nous dire si tu veux participer.

Je pris un air blasé mais n'intervint même pas. Au point où en étais… Et puis je trouvais Svetlana à la fois digne de confiance et apte à s'occuper d'elle-même en cas de danger. Svetlana cligna des yeux puis demanda :

– De quoi ça s'agit ?

Morgan lui fit un résumé paradoxalement long sur notre aventure dans la demeure de Paciphaé et ce que nous cherchions ici. Svetlana fronça les sourcils à la fin du récit et désigna Luna du regard.

– Vous avez mis en danger cette frêle petite jeune fille ? Ca n'est pas raisonnable, je trouve.

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les bras.

– Je me suis excusée auprès d'elle et même auprès d'autres personnes pour avoir déclencher le piège, vous allez me lâcher avec ça ?

Luna tapota l'épaule de Svetlana.

– C'est bon, ça ne fait rien, c'était parfait.

J'eus envie de protester, mais Luna semblait vraiment s'être faite l'idée que le saignement d'oreille n'était rien.

– Bon alors, tu es partante ? demanda Morgan à la russe.

– Mmh… Je suis intéressée… Et ça vous fera une sécurité supplémentaire, je suis assez réactive au danger. Les entraînements de mon père lorsque j'étais enfant… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer…

Morgan s'en réjouit puis s'avança vers la grille.

– Tu ne serais pas experte dans le désamorçage des pièges magiques, Svet ?

– Oh si, mon père en pose tout autour de la maison… Il fallait bien pouvoir les repérer quand je ne me souvenais plus des emplacements. Et aussi pouvoir les défaire.

– Alors viens là, je suis certaine que cette entrée est piégée comme pour la maison de Paciphaé.

– Voyons cela. »

La russe s'approcha, examina la grille et confirma la présence d'un piège. Puis elle sortit sa baguette dont l'extrémité devint rouge après une incantation. Elle commença alors à la passer méticuleusement à certains endroits tandis que Morgan vérifiait que personne n'approchait. Finalement, Svetlana poussa un petit cri de victoire et la grille s'ouvrit toute seule. Morgan lui demanda de passer devant et de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres pièges jusqu'à la porte, ce que Svetlana fit avec joie.

Il n'y avait rien. Même la porte d'entrée de la maison était sans protection. Visiblement, le Ministère l'avait laissée telle un lieu du crime banal. Lorsque notre petit groupe entra, la première chose qui nous remarquâmes fut le bruit de nos pas sur le plancher noirci et partiellement effondré. Les grincements étaient effroyables, me faisant croire à chaque pied posé sur le sol que j'allais passer un étage plus bas. Morgan nous ordonna de nous écarter l'une de l'autre d'au moins 2 mètres, histoire de ne pas trop en demander au plancher.

Les lieux étaient sinistres. Les vitres étaient peu nombreuses et toutes condamnées, aussi la seule lumière qui parvenait dans les lieux venait des endroits où les poutres des murs avaient brûlé. Tout était noir et sentait la cendre. La première pièce visitée fut le salon. Il ne restait pas grand chose des meubles. Morgan, passant la première, s'approcha d'un fauteuil et dit :

– Il y a des traces de craie ici. Les enquêteurs ont du tracer la position d'un cadavre. Donc l'une des deux victimes est morte dans son fauteuil. C'est moche. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais si effectivement c'est une boule de feu qui a fait ça, il y a de grandes chances pour que le coupable, Eétes, l'ait lancée par la fenêtre depuis l'extérieur. Ou alors il aurait à coup sûr cramé avec. C'est que ça explose en plus d'embraser, ces saloperies-là.

– Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en sorts, fit remarquer Svetlana.

– Oh, euh… En effet, un des rares domaines dans lequel j'excelle.

Elle mentait. Ses notes étaient tout simplement remarquables. Dans toutes les matières. S'il y avait quelque chose à quoi je ne m'étais pas attendue avec Morgan, c'était bien de la modestie.

–… Quant à l'autre cadavre… mmh… Ah, d'autres traces de craies par là. Elle devait sortir de la cuisine qui est à côté. Le tueur a du attendre le bon moment et « boom » ! Après, le feu a fait son office pour ravager la baraque. Bon, maintenant qu'on a vu le lieu du meurtre, allons voir cette fameuse cave ou Eétes a laissé son message. On oublie les étages, d'ailleurs. Là, si on tombe à l'étage d'en-dessous, ça ne fera que quelques mètres. Mais d'au-dessus, on pourrait bien retomber jusqu'au sous-sol et là… Ca ferait mal.

Je souris discrètement. Morgan avait du réfléchir à toutes les précautions à prendre avant de se lancer dans ces investigations, et je l'en félicitai intérieurement. Je la vis d'ailleurs me regarder juste après avoir énoncé ses consignes, cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans mon regard.

Morgan ne devait pas vraiment savoir ni ce que je lui reprochais, ni à quel point je lui en voulais, ni comment se faire pardonner. Elle n'allait rien me demander, elle avait trop de fierté pour ça, mais n'allait pas pour autant rester passive. Alors elle cherchait, elle tâtonnait. Et quelque part pour moi ça avait quelque chose d'amusant ainsi qu'un petit goût de vengeance pour son égoïsme. Aussi je gardai mon sourire discret, pas vraiment satisfait, mais positif quand même.

Notre équipe d'investigation se dirigea vers le fond de la maison avec toujours une distance de sécurité entre ses différents membres. L'escalier menant à la cave passait devant une cuisine ravagée dont on ne distinguait même plus le contour des différents meubles puis devant ce qui devait avoir été jadis une bibliothèque. Morgan poussa un soupir face au désastre et Luna murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en secouant la tête. Svetlana haussa les épaules aussi trouvai-je un sujet de conversation tandis que nous descendions chacun notre tour les escaliers qui menaient à une porte brune en bois épargnée par les flammes.

« Tu n'es pas très portée sur les livres, Svet ?

– Ah, Margaret, je dois avouer que non. Enfin pour ce qui est de la magie en tout cas. Pour moi, ça s'apprend sur le terrain, de personne à personne, tu vois ? Après, je sais lire et écrire, les livres sont parfois nécessaires… mais pas pour la magie, non. Tu ne crois pas ?

– Je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour te répondre. Je n'ai commencé à apprendre la magie que l'année dernière…

– Ah ? Mais alors, avant, tu faisais quoi ? Il faut s'y mettre toute petite !

– Oui mais… hum… je n'avais pas vraiment la possibilité de le faire. Je ne suis pas née de parents sorciers.

Tatiana venait de terminer de descendre les escaliers et se retourna vivement vers moi avec un air effaré. J'avais peur qu'elle n'apprécie pas trop mon statut, mais sa réaction fut autre.

– Ca alors ! C'est extraordinaire ! Tu es la première que je rencontre !

Je restai en haut des marches, surprise.

– Vous n'avez pas d'issus de Moldus chez vous ? demanda Morgan en haussant un sourcil.

Svetlana secoua vivement la tête.

– Non. Enfin si. Mais ils se cachent, car ils sont très mal vus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Et alors, Margaret ? Ca fait quoi ? C'est plus difficile d'apprendre ? Tu as eu du mal à t'y faire ?

– On en parlera peut-être plus tard, fis-je en descendant prudemment les marches. Il y a beaucoup à en dire, et je sens que tu vas m'en poser, des questions. Mais je suis heureuse que tu ne vois pas ça d'un mauvais œil.

– Mmh… Par là, tu veux dire que je t'aime bien quand même ?

– Oui.

– D'accord… Oh non, je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens ont cette méfiance envers ceux comme toi, au contraire on devrait les respecter pour entrer dans un monde comme ça sans rien y connaître, ce n'est pas facile.

– Tu m'étonnes, fis-je dans un rire nerveux.

Morgan ricana tandis que Luna acquiesçait. Puis la Serpentard se tourna vers la porte.

– Bon, y a-t-il un piège là-dessus, Svet ?

La Durmstrang se pencha sur la clenche, sortit sa baguette et commença son examen. Elle finit par pousser un petit grognement et dit :

– Une alarme… Je vais la désamorcer… C'est quoi ce travail d'ours ? C'est fait à la va-vite, pas sérieusement…

Il y eut un cliquetis alors que Morgan riait sous cape.

– Voilà, c'est ouvert et sans danger.

Elle tourna la poignée qui, au son, devait être rouillée par l'humidité et poussa. L'air qui sortit de la pièce portait une odeur de moisi peu agréable mais la curiosité nous incita toutes à vite entrer. Tour à tour nous lançâmes _Lumos_ et il nous apparut une sorte de laboratoire assez dérangeant. Il y avait ça et là de la verrerie, des chaudrons de toutes tailles mais également ce qui ressemblait trop à une table d'opération, des instruments en métal accrochés au mur et dont je préférais ne pas savoir l'utilité, quelques étagères avec d'énormes livres et enfin la fameuse inscription dont avait parlé Jean-Baptiste au fond de la pièce, au-dessus d'une cuve remplit d'un liquide apparemment… noir. Mais peut-être était-ce l'obscurité qui le rendait ainsi. D'autres odeurs se mêlaient au moisi, des odeurs inconnues. Morgan s'approcha d'un chandelier sur une étagère et tendit sa baguette vers lui.

– Creo Ignem, dit-elle tout bas.

Des flammèches sortirent tour à tour de sa baguette pour se fixer sur les bougies. Luna eut un long et bas cri d'émerveillement.

– Tu fais des trucs que l'on apprend pas en cours, Morgan, je suis impressionnée. C'est très utile, ce sort.

– Et aussi très dangereux, fit Morgan avec un certain malaise. A jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler, vous connaissez le dicton. Ca s'applique à ce sort. Le feu créé l'est en accord avec l'âme de la personne qui le prononce. Ca a un lien avec le « feu intérieur », si je puis dire. Pour lancer _Creo Ignem_ comme je l'ai fais, j'ai du faire le vide dans ma tête, rester calme et prononcer la formule tout bas. Mais ce sort, prononcé fort alors que l'on est dans une grande rage, peut être dévastateur.

Je vis les yeux de Morgan à la lueur de la bougie. Ils traduisaient clairement un mauvais souvenir. Mon amie se reprit et poursuivit :

– Après, sa force maximale dépend des capacités du lanceur. Genre… Harry Potter, bien énervé, pourrait faire cramer toute la Grande Salle de Poudlard. D'ailleurs c'est de la magie noire alors, Lovegood, n'en parle à personne et ne l'essaye pas – même si étant donné ton caractère, je pense que tu saurais te maîtriser.

Luna sembla se dandiner sur place et se contenta de secouer la tête. Je me demandais si l'avertissement de Morgan était valable pour moi aussi mais n'en dit rien. Morgan poursuivit sa besogne avec toutes les bougies de la salle, ce qui finit par donner une singulière lueur ocre à la salle dont les murs étaient fais d'une pierre beige.

– Bon, maintenant, on regarde tout d'un peu plus près, mais on ne touche rien, du moins pas avant que Svetlana n'ait vérifié l'ensemble de la pièce. »

Svetlana sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître la lueur rouge à son extrémité et commença à ausculter les murs. Pour ma part je m'intéressai à l'inscription du mur, en en cherchant le sens. « Par le feu, Eétes a balayé les froids mensonges »… Qui était Eétes ? Quels mensonges avait-il chassé ? Et pourquoi « froids », était-ce juste une figure de style en rapport avec le fait d'avoir tout brûlé ou y avait-il une autre explication ?

Ces questions se retournaient dans ma tête. Les propriétaires de cette maison, les Londubat-Black, avaient fait quelque chose qui méritait cette punition par le feu. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une vengeance à cause d'une tromperie. Mais ce n'était que le squelette de l'explication. Il manquait le détail.

Je fus distraite de mes interrogations par Morgan qui s'était approchée de l'inscription et de ce fait de la cuve. La cuve était intégralement faite d'un métal gris foncé, avec les bords intérieurs arrondis, et m'arrivais à peu près aux épaules. Elle siffla puis dit :

« Ce que nous avons là dans cette cuve, mes amies, c'est du sang. Du sang séché. Après, je ne peux pas en dire l'origine, mais en tout cas ça reste dérangeant. Les expériences des époux Londubat ne devaient pas être complètement innocentes. Certains rituels nécessitent beaucoup de sang mais ce ne sont pas des rituels très… disons « corrects ». Enfin… Je suppose que la croûte sèche doit être très épaisse, ça a du coagulé et…

– Roh, Morgan ! protestai-je.

– Oui, bon, d'accord. Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc en bois qui dépasse ? Un truc pour touiller le sang ?

Je m'approchai tandis que Morgan saisissait un cylindre en bois qui émergeait de la croûte de sang. Elle essaya d'abord de le bouger puis, comme ce fut un échec, décida de le tirer vers le haut. Svetlana et Luna s'approchèrent à leur tour. Je demandai :

– Ce n'est pas toi qui vient de parler de pièges dont il fallait faire attention ?

– Si mais là, répondit Morgan sans arrêter son effort, il ne s'agit que d'un bâton planté… gnn… dans une cuve de sang. Honnêtement, dis-moi à quoi servirait un piège… gnn… A cet endroit… gnnnn…

Elle réussit finalement à extraire le bâton. L'autre extrémité se révéla être pointue. Morgan le maintint au-dessus de la cube avec un air dubitatif alors que moi et les deux autres nous détournions de la scène – car la vue du bâton ensanglanté gouttant sur la cuve n'était pas très ragoutante. Morgan soupira.

– Un pieu. Pour touiller. Bien sûr. J'avoue être assez déçue de…

Un râle très étouffé la coupa. Svetlana regarda tout atour d'elle, sur ses gardes.

– D'où cela venait-il ?

– Euh… De la cuve, dit une Morgan trop stupéfaite pour bouger.

C'est alors que quelque chose jaillit soudainement de la croûte sanguine, la fracassant avec force et agrippant le bras de Morgan. J'étais assez près pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bras. Un bras humain. Complètement décharné, à la peau brunie, les angles des os ressortant de partout. Le genre de bras que possèdent les cadavres après plusieurs années de décomposition. Et pourtant la main de ce bras serrait fortement le poignet de Morgan qui tenta de reculer. Mais ce à quoi appartenait le bras tira pour attirer mon amie dans la cuve. La Serpentard appuya l'un de ses pieds contre le rebord de la cuve pour exercer une force inverse et de sa main libre essaya de détacher les doigts squelettiques qui l'enserraient.

– Putain ! C'est quoi ça ?!

Prise de panique à l'idée que Morgan ne se retrouve dans la cuve avec la chose qui s'y terrait, je la ceinturai et essayai de tirer en arrière. Morgan me hurla alors que les deux autres accouraient :

– On essaye aucun sort, on ne sait pas ce que c'est ! Laisse ce que tu fais à Svetlana et prend mon poignard sous ma robe ! Vite !

– D… D'accord !

Je laissai de suite ma place à Svetlana, m'accroupit puis passai sous le robe de Morgan à la recherche du poignard. Je n'avais pas réfléchi une seconde à ce que m'avais demandé Morgan. J'avais juste obtempéré. Aussi eu-je un choc lorsque je me retrouvai sous le volant de la robe avec pour vue les magnifiques jambes athlétiques de Morgan – dont l'une d'elle était levée ainsi qu'une culotte en dentelle noire qui laissait voir toute les formes de son anatomie. Le choc ne dura qu'une seconde. Mais il suffit à me mettre le rouge aux joues. C'était beau. Voilà ce que j'avais pensé en voyant cela. Le grognement de Svetlana lorsqu'elle tira Morgan vers l'arrière me fit reprendre mes esprits et je me ruai sur le fourreau du poignard après sa cuisse. Je ressortis de sous la robe avec le poignard. Morgan se tourna vers moi avec un air enragé.

– Plante-moi cette saloperie, Margaret ! Maintenant ! »

Les yeux de Morgan, emplis à la fois d'une rage et d'une confiance sans faille allumèrent en moi un feu intérieur. Je n'hésitai pas une seconde. Je me sentais forte. Je devais l'être, pour Morgan. La cuve était assez haute pour moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, me penchai en avant sur le rebord et commençai à planter le bras de part en part, poussant de petit cris à chaque fois. La fine chair était facilement transpercée – je fis même passer le couteau jusque de l'autre côté du bras, mais il me fallut une douzaine de coups pour faire lâcher prise à la chose à qui appartenait ce membre décharné. Le bras relâcha d'un coup son étreinte et repartit sous la couche de sang. Svetlana, qui tirait toujours Morgan, partit en arrière accompagnée de celle-ci et elles se retrouvèrent allongées de travers sur la table d'opération qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, l'une sur l'autre. Alors que j'étais restée contre le rebord en regardant les deux filles valdinguer au loin, des doigts se serrèrent avec force sur mon épaule. L'étreinte était si forte que je lâchai le couteau et tombai à genoux. Cette force me semblait inhumaine. Je me tournai vers les autres avec un air de détresse tandis que la main agrippée à mon épaule me maintenait contre le bord de la cuve. J'entendis ensuite quelque chose de plus gros qu'un simple bras émerger de la cuve, ce qui déclencha en moi un frisson gigantesque qui parcourut tout mon dos, depuis ma nuque jusqu'à mon bassin.

Une odeur nauséabonde envahit mes narines. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était exactement mais ça me rappelait le boucher de mon quartier, en plus fort. Alors que je voyais mes camarades prendre un air médusé, j'entendis à mon oreille une voix désagréable au possible. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme, d'une femme ou d'autre chose. La voix était éraillée et étouffée à la fois, entrecoupée de gargouillis. Et cette voix susurra :

– Eétes… Sale garce… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… »

Garce ? Eétes ? Ca n'était pas vraiment une priorité rationnelle, mais ce fut la première constatation que je fis dans mon esprit : Eétes était une femme. Encore une.

* * *

**Ouuuuh, le méchant cliffhanger ! Vilain Ashkelm, vilain ! Pardon, mais c'est si bon...**


	30. Tragédie Grecque

**Avant-propos : J'avance, lentement mais sûrement. Ceci dit, je viens d'apprendre que je devais passer les rattrapages de mon semestre. Joie. Ainsi je ne vais sans doute pas être concentré sur la fic pendant les semaines à venir, désolé. J'ai refais intégralement la 2e partie de ce chapitre, c'est la raison pour laquelle il arrive si tard. J'étais parti dans quelque chose de beaucoup trop éloigné de HP, ça ne collait plus. Je suis revenu à quelque chose, certes d'original, mais qui s'inscrit plus dans une extension de l'univers HP que dans un truc personnel qui partirait en vrille. Je pense que mes personnages propres sont déjà assez spéciaux.**

**C'est un sacerdoce que de s'imposer des contraintes. Mais c'est un véritable challenge, motivant, intéressant, dont les efforts sont récompensés quand on relit son chapitre. Il doit rester une petite dizaine de chapitres à écrire, mais je ne peux être sûr de rien. **

**Autre chose, Brume Froide m'a fait une réflexion intéressante et je vous invite à lire sa review du chapitre précédent. Morgan est facilement classable dans les Mary Sue, mais il semble que le développement que j'en ai fais l'a considérablement changé et que les lecteurs s'y soient habitués, et que du coup Morgan est un personnage comme les autres. C'est marrant, c'est comme si j'avais appris aux lecteurs à vivre avec ce personnage. Par ailleurs je vous invite à lire la fic de Brume Froide sur la scolarité à Poudlard de Minerva McGonagall, ici : s/4081794/**.

**Et maintenant, la solution de l'énigme du meurtre Londubat. Faire une sorte de petite enquête criminelle avec la team des quatre filles était assez plaisant, une sorte d'aventure du Club des 5 à la sauce HP. Enjoy !**

* * *

TRAGEDIE GRECQUE – AMBROSIA

Je ne savais pas ce qui était en train de me broyer l'épaule. L'odeur était toujours aussi nauséabonde. J'entendais la chose goutter juste à côté de moi, un souffle tiède frappant de temps à autre ma nuque. Rien ne m'incitait à tourner la tête, sauf mon irritante curiosité. Aussi oscillai-je lentement ma tête vers ma droite et poussai un hurlement apeuré en apercevant ce qui avait émergé. Ca avait la forme d'une tête. Mais trop de détails la déformaient. La peau brune était fripée de partout. Les yeux avaient disparus, les orbites boursouflés. Pas de dents non plus, juste une bouche dont les lèvres rentraient à l'intérieur. A la place des cheveux, par-ci par-là des fils assez longs et pour la plupart collés à sa tête encore dégoulinante de sang. Tous les os du crâne ressortaient. Un véritable cadavre en stade de décomposition avancé m'avait parlé. Et j'en étais terrorisée.

Morgan me sortit de cette torpeur en parlant fort mais avec une froideur toute aussi terrifiante que la créature qui me retenait :

« Je te laisse… allez, cinq secondes pour la lâcher, où sinon je te jure que quoique tu sois, tu ne ressembleras vraiment plus à rien.

Je me tournai vivement vers mes camarades. Morgan se tenait debout, droite, la baguette tendue en avant avec une froide résolution dans les yeux. Je la sentais capable de tuer pour me protéger. Svetlana, ainsi que Luna, pointaient également leur baguette sur la tête de la créature. Morgan réitéra sa menace en haussant le ton :

– Il te reste 3 secondes ! Lâche-la !

– D'accord, grogna la voix éraillée.

La chose relâcha d'un coup son étreinte, me laissant choir le long du rebord de la cuve, encore sous le choc et l'épaule endolorie.

Morgan ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

– Bien, c'est un premier pas. Maintenant, tu vas expliquer ce que t'es, qu'est-ce que tu foutais là et… et pourquoi Eétes est une garce…

Le tête de cadavre se pencha sur le côté.

– Alors elle n'est pas là… Depuis combien de temps… suis-je ici ?

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. dit Morgan sans une once d'émotion.

– Réponds la première et je pourrai faire de même.

Je vis Morgan hésiter alors que je ne bougeais pas d'où j'étais, trop sonnée par ce qui venait de se produire.

– Cette maison a brûlé il y a une vingtaine d'années.

Le cadavre poussa un gémissement très désagréable qui devait témoigner de son étonnement.

– Vingt ans… Ah… Si vous voulez savoir qui je suis, alors veuillez m'excuser un instant…

Et la créature replongea dans la cuve. Svetlana en profita pour venir me lever et m'emmener loin de la cuve. J'avais un peu de mal à marcher car mes jambes tremblaient.

Des bruits étranges parvinrent de la cuve. Le croûte de sang était brisée de partout et des bulles apparaissaient ça et là. Morgan ne quitta pas le phénomène des yeux et demanda :

– Lovegood, toi qui est spécialiste des créatures bizarres, ça te dit quelque chose ?

– Non. Jamais entendu parler d'une créature à la fois si moche et si humaine.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas. On aurait simplement dit un cadavre vivant. Ca pourrait être un inferus, mais ces saloperies n'ont pas la faculté de réfléchir or cette chose avait discours assez cohérent. Ca va, Finey ?

Elle détourna un instant son attention de la cuve pour me lancer un regard inquiet. J'acquiesçai vivement tout en serrant les dents. Mon épaule allait porter des ecchymoses mais je voulais me montrer forte pour Morgan.

– Ca va sortir, je crois, fit Luna.

Les bulles se faisaient plus nombreuses. Finalement un bras, puis un autre, s'agrippèrent au rebord. Je fus tout de suite frappée par une différence de taille par rapport au bras que j'avais transpercé. On aurait à présent dit ceux d'une personne âgée. Ils étaient rachitiques, la peau toujours fripée, mais bien plus charnus qu'auparavant. Puis la tête émergea à son tour, mais son visage était entièrement couvert par une tignasse de longs cheveux gris et blancs teintés de rouge par le sang. Il y eut un instant pendant lequel nous regardâmes toutes la créature transformée respirer lentement, puis une voix de vieille femme, chevrotante, usée, déclara :

– Ce sang est là depuis aussi longtemps que moi… Il m'en faut du neuf.

C'était donc une créature féminine. Elle renifla dans l'air.

– Même après tout ce temps passé dans cette cuve, je reconnais l'odeur de la jeunesse. Vous êtes toutes de jeunes personnes. De jeunes filles mêmes. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder.

Morgan tiqua et s'avança de quelques pas.

– Du sang… Passer de l'état de cadavre à celui de personne âgée… Mmh… Je crois comprendre ce à quoi nous avons affaires, mesdemoiselles… Tu es une vampire, c'est ça ?

– Perspicace, fit la voix avec ironie.

Je haussai un sourcil. J'avais lu des choses sur les vampires. Ils étaient peu nombreux et assez méconnus car très peu sociables, mais pas très différent de ce qu'on en disait dans les légendes. Un vampire était ceci dit une des dernières choses que je m'attendais à trouver ici. Morgan garda sa baguette tendue vers la vampire et dit :

– Tu as besoin de sang neuf, tu dis ? Et… de beaucoup ?

– Si c'est ta survie ou celle de tes camarade qui t'inquiète, jeune fille, ne crains rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sang et la gourmandise est un des rares défauts que je ne possède pas. Allez, viens à moi. Je peux le sentir d'ici, ton sang est particulier. Je vais me régaler. Après, je pourrai tout vous expliquer.

Mon amie se tourna vers nous avec un air incertain. Je secouai la tête à son adresse. C'était un risque insensé, on ne savait rien de cette vampire ni pourquoi elle était retenue là avec ce que j'imaginai être un pieu planté dans le cœur. Svetlana déclara :

– D'où je viens, les vampires sont des créatures de grande loyauté, mais je ne peux rien jurer quant à celle-ci.

Morgan eut une sorte de sourire désolé à mon égard puis s'avança vers la cuve.

– Tend ton poignet, mon enfant, fit la vampire en avançant de longs bras tremblotants.

La Serpentard s'exécuta et approcha son poignet qui disparut sous la tignasse blanche.

– Aaaah… Un festin en perspective…

Il y eut un instant de battement avant que Morgan ne tombe à genoux en poussant ce qui ressemblait étonnement à un cri de plaisir. Nous nous ruâmes vers elle mais elle agita son bras libre vers nous, les yeux clos.

– Ca… Ca va… C'est juste que c'est… c'est agréable. Je ne savais pas que la morsure procurait autant de plaisir…

Elle resta une minute qui parut une éternité à se faire sucer le sang puis finalement les bras de la vampire relâchèrent le poignet de Morgan. La créature morte-vivante poussa alors un long gémissement. Pendant celui-ci, la voix de la vampire passa de celle d'une personne âgée à celle d'une jeune femme. Puis ses cheveux virèrent peu à peu à un noir aux reflets rouges tandis que ses bras, qu'elle avait agrippé au rebord de la cuve, retrouvèrent leur jeunesse, nous faisant découvrir des bras sveltes et de longues mains fines et délicates. Puis d'un coup la vampire se mit debout dans la cuve en se penchant en arrière, poussant un nouveau gémissement. Ses cheveux s'écartèrent alors de son visage, laissant entrevoir une peau pâle mais dénuée de tous défaut et des traits magnifiques. Il est dit que la mort donne plus de beauté aux gens. Il fallait croire que les vampires en profitait. Nous pûmes également découvrir lors de ce jeté en arrière qu'elle avait une silhouette parfaite et une poitrine certes moins généreuse que Morgan mais dont beaucoup de filles auraient été jalouses. Elle ouvrit d'un coup des yeux d'un rouge très sombre en forme d'amande.

Une fois sa « régénération » terminée, la vampire se remit à l'intérieur de la cuve, croisant les bras sur le rebord et posant sa tête dessus. Elle prit de suite un air félin qui me fit écarquiller les yeux. Elle était diablement séduisante et il me passe par la tête l'idée qu'attirer ses proies ne devait pas être compliqué pour elle. La première qu'elle fixa fut Morgan qui se redressait seulement.

– Ca va, tu te sens d'attaque pour tous nous expliquer, maintenant que tu m'as à moitié vidée ?

Elle tituba légèrement et je vins la soutenir.

– J'en avais besoin. Merci à toi. Ton sang est revigorant, plein de force et de magie, tu dois être un sacré phénomène. Et il y a ce petit plus reptilien…

Je sentis Morgan se crisper alors que Svetlana poussait un petit cri d'interrogation. La Serpentard serra les dents et lança un regard noir envers la vampire.

– Assez parlé de moi. Qui t'es à la fin ?

La vampire repoussa une mèche de devant son visage d'un geste gracieux.

– Appelez-moi Ambrosia. Mais au final peu importe mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que vous serez plus intéressées par le pourquoi de ma présence dans cette cuve… Mmh, je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Il fait jour, n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet, répondit Morgan avec toujours une certaine défiance dans la voix.

Ma peur commençait à se dissiper. La beauté et le ton doux d'Ambrosia m'avait rassurés et à présent j'étais plus curieuse qu'autre chose. La présence d'un vampire rendait l'équation du meurtre des Londubat encore plus insoluble. Ambrosia réfléchit un moment puis demanda en plissant les yeux :

– Vous avez dis que la maison a brûlé ? Et les propriétaires ?

– Tués tous les deux dans l'incendie. Et je pense même qu'ils ont brûlé les premiers à cause d'une boule de feu.

– Je vois… Pourriez-vous me trouver des vêtements je vous prie ? Il faudra bien que je sorte une fois la nuit tombée et je ne vais pas me balader nue. Bien que je n'ai pas spécialement de pudeur, ce n'est pas trop le moment d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Vous m'apportez de quoi me vêtir, et je vous le jure sur mon sang, je vous raconterai tout de la sombre histoire qui me lie à Harfang et Callidora Londubat. Car je crois savoir pourquoi ils sont morts…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le message au-dessus de la cuve.

– Oui. Tout est clair. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'agents du Ministère, je suppose que vous êtes juste des élèves en quête d'aventure inscris à l'école de sorciers non loin. Je n'ai donc rien à craindre de vous et vous ne devez pas me craindre. Je suis de toute façon bloquée ici tant que le soleil ne s'est pas couché.

Elle n'était pas vraiment en position de force et je me dis qu'il n'était pas obligatoire de suivre ses desideratas, mais Morgan dit presque de suite :

– C'est d'accord, je vais trouver de quoi te vêtir. Les filles, vous la surveillez.

– Euh, Morgan, fis-je en fronçant un sourcil, elle vient de dire qu'elle était bloquée ici.

– Je parlais plus de votre propre sécurité…

– Je me sens vexée, fit Ambrosia avec un demi-sourire. Je me suis repue et je n'ai vraiment aucun intérêt à m'en prendre à l'une d'entre vous – même si maintenant que j'ai toute ma force, il ne me faudrait qu'une dizaine de secondes pour toutes vous mettre en charpie.

Elle finit sa phrase sur un ton tellement désinvolte que j'en eus des frissons.

– Ouais bon, soupira Morgan, disons que vous lui tenez compagnie alors. Je vais aller rapidement voler deux-trois trucs dans les magasins. Ou même les acheter, ça ira plus vite. Allez, à tout de suite !

Et elle partit vers les escaliers qu'elle monta avec précaution. Je ne trouvai pas la force de l'arrêter mais secouai la tête en la regardant s'en aller. La voix de Luna me fit me retourner. Elle s'était approchée d'Ambrosia et avait penché la tête sur le côté.

– Ca fait quoi d'être morte ? Parce que vous êtes bien morte, non ?

La vampire parut tout de suite amusée et sourit en coin, dévoilant un croc.

– Eh bien… Etant donné que je peux toujours bouger, parler, boire… Je ne me sens pas si morte. Mais cliniquement, c'est vrai. C'est assez frustrant au début, on a la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Et puis il y a ce froid intérieur auquel il faut s'habituer. Mais après… Je ne me sens pas plus différente que toi vivante, c'est un concept à saisir.

– Oh, je vois. Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble.

Ambrosia lui lança un regard prédateur.

– Eh bien, ça peut s'arranger, ma petite. Surtout qu'avec ton air dans la lune et ton teint pâlot, tu as presque le visage de l'emploi.

– Hey ! m'indignai-je. Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement tout de même ! C'est qu'une adolescente !

Je m'y connaissais assez en vampire pour traduire les propos d'Ambrosia comme une proposition de rejoindre l'autre côté. Ambrosia se tourna vers moi en gardant son sourire sûr d'elle.

– Ne t'énerves pas, je plaisantais. C'est une règle chez nous de ne pas étreindre trop tôt. Mmh, tu as de ces yeux, toi…

Elle me lança un regard perçant et je me reculai légèrement, troublée.

– Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

– Tu n'es pas une adolescente banale, ça se voit dans ton regard. Tu en as dans le crâne, tu es consciente de ce qui t'entoure, tu anticipes, tu prends du recul. Ca aussi c'est une bonne chose pour devenir l'un des nôtres, il faut pouvoir assumer la transformation, les responsabilités, les contraintes… Ca ne te dirait pas ? Surtout que l'étreinte est très agréable. Tu ferais une jolie « draculina ».

Elle me lança un regard charmeur. Ca m'aurait bien plus touché si Morgan n'avait pas essayé de me convaincre avec ce genre de regard bien des fois auparavant. Aussi je gardai tout mon sang froid et fit non de la tête.

– Désolé, ça ne me dit rien. Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir voir le soleil se lever le matin et de ne pas avoir besoin de sang pour survivre. Des chaînes pareilles, non merci, même si je vieillis, au moins je profiterai de ma vie.

Ambrosia eut un rire enchanteur.

– Quand je te disais que tu en avais dans le crâne. Tu me plais. Il y a aussi des avantages aussi, tu sais. Mais je ne vais pas me donner la peine de te les énumérer. Et sache que si je voulais vraiment de l'une de vous comme enfant, je le pourrais à ma guise.

– Comment vous feriez ? demandai-je par réelle curiosité.

– Agenouille-toi devant moi.

Je m'avançai pour m'exécuter. J'allais faire ce qu'elle me disait. Bien sûr. Ambrosia était ma seule maîtresse, elle gouvernait mon existence. Je n'étais qu'une marionnette et elle en tenait les fils par son seul regard et sa voix. Tout semblait normal. Je mis un à un mes genoux à terre devant elle alors qu'elle me prenait délicatement le menton.

– Hé, cria Svetlana en attrapant le poignet d'Ambrosia. Ca suffit. Ne va pas plus loin.

La vampire détourna son regard de mes yeux pour sourire à la russe.

– Pas d'inquiétude, je lui montrais juste ce qu'elle voulait que je lui montre.

Le réveil de cette courte transe fut assez dur. Tout ce que j'avais fais m'avait semblé naturel et désormais je ne comprenais pas le fil de ma pensée. Pourquoi cette soumission ? Je n'en voyais pas les raisons ; c'était comme si une autre moi avait pris le relai pendant un moment. Sauf que je me souvenais très bien avoir vénéré Ambrosia pendant ces quelques secondes.

Je me relevai et me reculai violemment, effrayée par le pouvoir qu'elle venait d'avoir sur moi. Svetlana attendit d'être sûre que j'étais délivrée du charme avant de lâcher le poignet d'Ambrosia qui le massa.

– Tu as de la poigne, toi. Tu vois, Margaret…

– Je ne vous ai pas dis mon nom ! m'écriai-je.

– Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. C'est une des informations les plus simples à obtenir puisqu'elle définit ton identité même. Margaret Finey. Ne sois pas si choquée. Tes amies s'appellent Svetlana Andropova et Luna Lovegood – charmant nom, au passage. Tu as vraiment tous les traits pour être devenir un vampire.

La concernée s'inclina légèrement.

– Je suis flattée, c'est un honneur.

– La maligne, la costaude et la marginale. Un très sympathique trio, déclara la vampire. Et la quatrième, Morgan Etterna Neima Ebony, me semble être une sorte de mélange des trois.

– Je dois admettre que c'est bien résumé, fis-je en me grattant la nuque. D'ailleurs vous parliez de recul tout à l'heure et… en y réfléchissant, je me demande bien ce que vous pouviez faire là-dedans avec un pieu enfoncé dans le cœur. Déjà, si c'est pour vous condamner, pourquoi vous laisser dans cette cuve de sang ? C'est pas logique…

– Il s'agit en fait d'une baignoire, répondit Ambrosia en levant un index. Une baignoire à ma disposition.

– Vous viviez ici ?

– Je ne vais pas commencer mon histoire sans que Morgan soit revenue, quand même. Surtout qu'elle semble particulièrement avide de la connaître.

– On l'est tous ici, je crois, mademoiselle Ambrosia, fit Luna les mains dans le dos. C'est assez rigolo tous ces éléments qui n'ont aucun rapport et que vous allez assembler par vos paroles.

Ambrosia leva les yeux en l'air.

– C'est vrai que pris comme ça, brut… Ce n'est pas très compréhensible. Les Londubat sont donc morts tous les deux, brûlés ?

– Oui, fit Svetlana. D'après Morgan, il ont été littéralement calcinés par une boule de feu.

– Le Ministère n'a jamais trouvé qui avait fait ça, enchaînai-je. Et vu que vous étiez… prisonnière ici, disons, ça ne doit pas être vous qui avez fait le coup.

– Aucune chance. Les vampires ne supportent pas bien le feu. Mais je sais qui les a tués. Et vous allez être surprises… »

« Bien. Vous avez rempli votre part du marché, à mon tour.

Ambrosia était sortie de son bain de sang et désormais vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noir très serrée au niveau de la taille, ce qui ne lui allait pas plus mal et de bottes en cuir à talons. Elle avait par-dessous des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Un choix de Morgan. Cette dernière eut un rire un peu bête.

– C'est fou on dirait moi avec des yeux rouges. Et moins de poitrine.

– Je suis au moins cent fois plus séduisante que toi, ma chérie, répondit tranquillement Ambrosia en lissant sa robe.

– Ca se voit que tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller, pas vrai Finey ?

Je regardai ailleurs en faisant la moue.

– Sans commentaires… Alors, Ambrosia, vous allez tout nous dire ?

La vampire s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

– Vous feriez bien de vous asseoir.

Nous nous assîmes à même le sol de pierre autour d'elle, comme des enfants écoutant une histoire de leur grand-mère au coin du feu.

– Bien… Je dois d'abord vous dire qui je suis. Une vampire comme les autres avant tout. Mais une vampire qui s'ennuyait avec ses pairs. Aussi lorsque Harfang Londubat s'est présenté à moi à la sortie d'un lieu fréquenté essentiellement par des suceurs de sang, j'ai accepté sa proposition. Il disait vouloir découvrir la vie d'un vampire sans en devenir un, en étudiant mes habitudes, mes impressions, mes opinions sur la vie, la mort, le sacré, plein de choses…

– Harfang Londubat était déjà marié ? demanda Svetlana avec un air réprobateur.

– Oui, en effet. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois chez lui, lorsqu'il m'a dit de rentrer par derrière tandis qu'il occupait Callidora. J'ai été un peu surprise, mais vous savez moi, le respect du couple marié, l'adultère tout ça… Je ne peux même plus réellement faire l'amour alors ce sont des concepts qui me passent un peu au-dessus de la tête.

– Donc ce que voulait Harfang, fit Morgan en mettant ses mains devant elle, c'était sortir avec toi, une vampire. Il t'avait sorti une explication bidon, quoi.

– Eh bien figure-toi que non. Les premières fois où nous nous sommes vus, il n'y avait dans ses questions et dans ses expériences que de la curiosité scientifique. Et moi je m'étais prise au jeu de cette petite étude, c'était bien plus trépidant que le quotidien vampirique auquel j'avais droit en temps normal. Je n'ai strictement rien fait pour l'attirer à moi et je n'avais jamais bu son sang… jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de le faire. C'est un truc qui ne se refuse pas. Mais il m'a ensuite demandé de lui donner le mien.

– Vous pouvez faire ça ? fit Morgan en haussant un sourcil.

– Mais les humains n'ont pas besoin de boire du sang, remarqua Luna. Ca lui servait à quoi ? A moins que ça soit tout inversé et que le sang de vampire soit bon pour les humains…

– Tu as tout compris, ma petite Luna, fit Ambrosia. Le sang d'un vampire n'est plus à proprement parlé du sang, c'est davantage. Et pour un humain, c'est un pur délice, une liqueur irrésistible. Mais il y a deux inconvénients. Le problème majeur, c'est que c'est une véritable drogue. Le corps en est dépendant dès la première gorgée. On peut se sevrer mais c'est douloureux. L'autre problème, c'est que le buveur humain devient l'esclave du vampire, obéissant à ses désirs…

– Vous n'êtes pas du genre à profiter des gens comme ça, je suis sûre, fit Luna avec une certaine conviction.

– Pas pour le plaisir, non, affirma la vampire. Je ne l'ai donné que peu souvent et pour me sortir de situations compliquées. Et je n'étais jamais tombée sur un sorcier pour me demander une telle chose. Je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Je ne peux pas vous dire s'il était amoureux de moi avant que je lui donne mon sang, mais une fois qu'il en eut bu, il changea du tout au tout.

– Et bien sûr, tu as donc décidé d'arrêter de le voir, fit Morgan avec un ton ironique.

– Crois-moi, ma chérie…

– Il faut arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

–… le laisser dans cet état sans me voir aurait été pire, il aurait pu partir à ma recherche et se perdre. Au moins, en le voyant régulièrement, je maîtrisais un peu le phénomène. Et puis… Vous allez sûrement me regarder sévèrement, mais c'était assez divertissant de l'entendre sans cesse me faire des compliments, imaginer une foule de poèmes juste pour moi. Je l'ai même laissé me toucher. Mais le contact d'un humain ne me fait vraiment rien.

– Il n'y a pas un sort pour faire disparaître cette « malédiction » ? demandai-je.

– Le terme de malédiction est assez vexant. Et pour te répondre, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sorcière. Tu chercheras… Ainsi nous nous sommes vus encore et encore. Et comme il était obsédé par ma personne, il a peu à peu délaissé Callidora, qui du fait a eu des soupçons et qui un soir, alors que Harfang m'avait laissé le temps du dîner dans la baignoire qu'il m'avait construite, m'a trouvée dans la cave, est entrée dans une rage folle, a créé autour d'elle un halo de flammes et s'est approchée de moi. J'étais terrorisée, son halo était monstrueusement grand et brûlant. Je crois qu'elle est devenue folle, car elle a commencé à parler d'elle en tant qu'Eétes. Elle disait que j'avais cru pouvoir la tromper mais que personne ne savait rien d'elle réellement, pas même Harfang. On aurait cru qu'elle avait une double-vie. Son discours à ce moment-là, et les traits de Callidora ou Eétes, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, sont restés gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire.

– Quoi ?! s'écria Morgan en se redressant. Eétes, c'était Callidora ?!

Je réfléchis à tout allure et me levai à mon tour. Mon cœur s'était accéléré.

– Mais oui, mais oui, la phrase prend tout son sens. Le froid mensonge, c'était vous, Ambrosia ! Et vu qu'elle manipulait le feu, elle… elle… elle… Oh… Oh mon dieu. Elle…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire, la solution de l'énigme était trop tragique. Morgan en vint à la même conclusion que moi un peu après et jura plusieurs fois de suite. Puis ce fut le tour de Svetlana et enfin de Luna qui dit :

– C'est triste. Très triste.

– Bien, reprit Ambrosia, vous avez toutes compris on dirait. En effet, Callidora est celle qui a tué les époux Londubat. Elle m'a empalée sur un pieu alors que je me terrais au fond de ma baignoire, à écrit son dernier message sur ce mur avec le sang dans lequel je me baignais, puis – je le présume puisque j'étais dans un état de torpeur – est remontée en haut où elle les a fait brûlé tous les deux d'une boule de feu, les liant à jamais dans les flammes. Une cruelle vengeance. Ou une cruelle preuve d'amour, tout dépend du point de vue. Et tout cela parce que cet homme avait été un peu trop curieux en goûtant mon sang. Une véritable tragédie grecque.

Je secouai la tête.

– Vous auriez pu avertir sa femme, non ? Ou faire quelque chose pour lui ?

Ambrosia me fixa et je lus dans ses yeux un message, je ne sais comment. Je détournai les yeux et maugréai :

– Je vois, vous ne vous en souciiez pas. En tant que vampire tout ça, c'était sans importance.

– Tu as compris l'idée. Je reste une vampire, leur situation de couple ne m'intéressait pas. Mais sois sûre que si j'avais su que Callidora, ou Eétes, était si dangereuse, j'aurais fais quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça. Tant pis. Maintenant ils sont morts. Et je suis de nouveau libre. Grâce à vous. Et ça, ça change tout dans les relations que nous pouvons avoir.

– Une dette ? tenta Morgan en plissant les yeux.

– Exactement. Je vais rester à Pré-au-Lard un petit moment, je devrais trouver facilement de quoi me nourrir. Si un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, vous avez besoin d'un allié puissant et agile, pensez à moi. Je vais me baser ici, cette cave est parfaite, il faut juste que je rapatrie mon cercueil ici.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda innocemment Luna. Je n'en ai jamais porté, mais ça doit être sacrément lourd. En tout cas celui dans lequel se trouvait ma mère le semblait à son enterrement.

Moi et les deux autres sorcières nous sentîmes soudain mal à l'aise mais Luna ne montra rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude envers la vampire. La Serdaigle demeurait troublante en toutes circonstances. Ambrosia se tourna vivement vers elle, la toisa d'un regard malicieux puis réitéra son constat :

– Tu serais vraiment parfaite… Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Morgan et Margaret ont déjà pu sentir que j'avais de la force même à l'état de cadavre. En pleine possession de mes moyens, je peux très bien porter mon cercueil toute seule. Mais merci de la proposition.

A ma grande surprise, elle bailla. Je ne pensais pas que les vampires puissent avoir une notion de la fatigue.

– Me lever dans la journée est très épuisant pour moi. Si je ne venais pas d'avoir bu le concentré de vitalité qu'est le sang de Morgan, je serais déjà inconsciente. Donc si vous le voulez bien, je vous demanderai de partir. Mais sachez qu'en tant que mes sauveurs, vous êtes éternellement les bienvenus dans ma demeure – donc ici, provisoirement. Et s'il vient à l'une de vous, quand vous serez plus âgées, l'idée de devenir l'une d'entre nous, je suis à votre disposition. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une infante, et je dois avouer que chacune d'entre vous à son charme.

Ma curiosité fut piquée au vif.

– Vous pouvez « faire » des vampires comme vous le souhaitez ?

– Eh bien… Non. Enfin au Royaume-Uni en tout cas. Le Ministère de la Magie, et plus spécifiquement le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques a mis en place un fichier de recensement. Si l'on donne naissance à un infant – ce qui est une expression plus jolie que « faire un vampire », Margaret – il faut prévenir le Ministère. Pas besoin d'aval, mais il faut déclarer. Pareil si on débarque de l'étranger. Le Département a sa petite troupe de chasseurs de vampires qui vérifient sur le terrain les identités des vampires.

– Et ça marche ? demanda Morgan en haussant un sourcil. Je veux dire, vous êtes forts, rapides, mortels, vous n'avez pas vraiment…

– Si l'ensemble de la population se mettait à vouloir notre mort, nous serions fait. Je te rappelle que la moitié du temps nous sommes vulnérables et le Ministère n'aurait pas beaucoup de difficultés à monter l'opinion publique contre nous. Alors nous nous plions à la règle. Qui plus est, nous n'avons rien à y perdre et un vampire sait très bien se cacher, dans le cas où le Ministère le poursuit.

– Eh bien, fit Morgan en croisant les bras, je vois que le Ministère s'immisce vraiment partout. Même vous, des êtres conscients, vous êtes classés comme des créatures, vous êtes listés comme des prisonniers… Tsh, ça ne m'étonne même pas.

Elle prit un air dégoûté qui me rappela que Morgan haïssait autant Voldemort que le Ministère. Et que je ne savais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi, même si je savais que ça avait un lien avec la mort de ses parents.

– Ca ne nous touche pas vraiment, tu sais, répondit Ambrosia. Si le Ministère veut se rassurer, ça ne nous dérange pas. On ne se sent de toute façon pas trop tenus par une quelconque administration. On reste des créatures de la nuit, furtives et quelque part sauvages… Bien, encore des questions ?

Nous secouâmes toutes la tête.

– Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. Au revoir.

Nous la saluâmes puis remontâmes les escaliers une par une. Je fus la dernière à devoir affronter les marches craquantes. Alors que je posais mon pied sur la première marche, Ambrosia déclara :

– Et encore merci à vous.

– C'est Morgan qui vous à libéré. Par inadvertance en fait, en retirant le pieu sans savoir ce que c'était.

– Certes, mais vous m'avez sans doute épargné de rester encore je ne sais combien de temps dans ce lieu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues par l'issue de cette histoire.

Je réfléchis à la question puis haussai les épaules.

– C'était très surprenant sur le coup, mais c'est logique quand on connaît toute l'histoire. Merci de nous avoir raconté la vérité.

– Ce fut un plaisir. J'attends de vous revoir avec impatience, surtout toi Margaret.

Je me retournai et me ravançai dans la cave. Morgan me héla :

– Finey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Pourquoi moi spécialement ? demandais-je à Ambrosia. Je croyais que c'était Luna, la candidate idéale.

– Parce que je sais que tu as une foule de questions à me poser sur les vampires, leur organisation, leurs faiblesses, leurs forces… Tu as des yeux très expressifs, comme je te l'ai fais comprendre plus tôt. Ca se lit dans ton regard, tu aimes maîtriser ton sujet lorsqu'il te plaît, tu ne veux pas te contenter d'un à peu près.

Elle m'avait déjà percée à jour quant à mon avance sur mon âge, et maintenant elle me mettait face à ma curiosité. En effet, la rencontre avec un vrai vampire avait fait naître mille questions dans mon esprit, même si je m'étais retenue de la harceler.

– Et pourquoi vous me feriez la faveur d'y répondre ? Vous n'avez pas des secrets à préserver ?

– Parce que tu es une fille équilibrée, contrairement aux trois autres.

– Eh, je vous défends de les insul…

– Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Réfléchis au sens que je peux vouloir donner à « équilibrée » et tu comprendras ma remarque. Tes yeux, Margaret, encore une fois. Tu peux faire de grandes choses, mais de par cet « équilibre » dont je te parle, ces choses peuvent être noires, blanches ou grises. Tu as l'embarras du choix. Et quel embarras ! »

Ces sous-entendus me mirent mal à l'aise. Ils me rappelaient à l'idée que Morgan voulait me transformer à son image et qu'elle était loin d'être « blanche ». Et que moi-même, j'avais des doutes quant au chemin à suivre même si, pour l'instant, je me considérais plus comme blanche. J'adressai un regard embêté à Ambrosia puis remontai l'escalier plus vite que les précautions ne l'exigeaient. Je voulais fuir loin de la vampire pour l'instant, mais je savais au fond de moi que j'allais revenir la voir, pour en savoir plus sur les vampires… Et sur ce qu'elle voyait en moi.

* * *

**J'espère que l'arrivée dans l'histoire d'une femme de plus ne va pas vous blaser. C'est juste que pour le coup il était justifié que c'en soit une. J'espère également que cet interlude vampirique ne vous aura pas ennuyé.**


	31. Training & Sneaking

**Par avance : ET NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ! Mais j'étais carrément pas motivé. Seulement, il se trouve qu'une de mes lectrices, dénommée Brume Froide, m'a beaucoup encouragé pour que je m'y remette. Je me doute qu'après plusieurs mois d'absence, mon audience va avoir disparu. Mais j'espère que ceux qui avaient prévu des alertes seront au rendez-vous. Voyez l'importance des encouragements. Les reviews ne sont pas que des moyens de flatter son égo, ce sont aussi de merveilleux moteurs pour passer outre la fainéantise et le manque d'inspiration. **

**Du coup pour la peine, vous allez avoir un gros chapitre. Il vous semblera long, mais il n'y quasiment que des dialogues donc ça se lit assez vite. Il ne se passe pas grand chose d'important, c'est plus une série de petites scènes avec comme je viens de le dire beaucoup de dialogues. Et... Et un nouveau perso féminin, aussi. Je suis désolééé mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, surtout que je l'ai créée ce soir, là, et que je l'aime déjà beaucoup ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous, même si ces temps-ci ça manque cruellement de masculinité dans ma fic (enfin moi ça me déplaît pas du tout). Enjoy !**

* * *

TRAINING & SNEAKING – EUPHEMIA

Le retour se passa sans anicroche, Morgan et moi regagnant tranquillement le château par le passage secret tout en évoquant le mystère que représentaient Ambrosia et son espèce. Morgan m'apprit qu'elle avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour ces créatures mais qu'il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'en devenir une.

« J'ai beau adorer la lune et bénir la nuit, je n'accepterais pas que le soleil devienne mon ennemi mortel. Et puis… toute sorte de dépendance est néfaste. Le sang autant que le chocolat… »

Je souris à cette déclaration mais mon sourire ne demeura pas bien longtemps sur mon visage. J'étais toujours préoccupée par ce que m'avait dis Ambrosia. Noire ? Pouvais-je vraiment être « noire », me tourner vers les ténèbres, devenir comme Morgan ? Alors que cette dernière me semblait de plus en plus sur le bon chemin ? Les révélations sur Eétès étaient finalement moins importantes que ce que j'avais appris sur moi.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Morgan. Sa réflexion me changea les idées.

« Alors… Nous avons maintenant trois femmes qui prennent le nom de frère et sœurs grecs. Deux d'entre elles sont mortes, l'une parce qu'elle était une criminelle et l'autre par désespoir amoureux. Circé me cache beaucoup trop de choses.

– Tu sais… En y réfléchissant… Certaines personnes n'aiment pas la vie qu'elles mènent. Ces trois femmes étaient peut-être juste trois amies qui désiraient une identité nouvelle. Changer de peau de temps à autres. Tu pourrais peut-être m'en dire plus sur Circé maintenant, non ? Parce que là…

– J'ai promis de garder le secret….

Une hésitation dans sa voix. Je l'avais senti. C'était si peu fréquent chez elle que mes oreilles avaient aussitôt saisi la nuance. Je m'engouffrai dans cette hésitation et jouai la carte de la complice malicieuse.

– Allez, je suis sûre que tu en as assez de devoir en permanence te retenir de me dire quoique ce soit. J'ai pas raison ?

Morgan poussa un petit râle alors que nous sortions du passage pour nous retrouver dans le couloir. C'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi.

– Bon. T'as gagné. Et puis oui, j'en ai assez de me retenir. Circé est une sorte de mentor. Une personne que mes parents tenaient en haute estime.

– Une Mangemort ?

Morgan regarda des deux côtés du couloir pour vérifier que personne n'épiait notre conversation.

– Non. Pas du tout. Elle n'est pas du genre tendre et généreuse, mais elle n'a jamais voulu prendre part à la guéguerre de Voldie. Elle est assez âgée maintenant. C'est une personne avec de grandes connaissances en alchimie. Elle était amie avec Nicolas Flamel et… certains indices montreraient que Dumbledore et elle se connaissent bien. Mais je ne peux rien confirmer. Après que Bellatrix se soit faite emprisonnée, Circé s'est présentée à moi. Elle m'a dit que j'étais spéciale et que je méritais qu'elle m'enseigne certaines choses. Elle a aussi recueilli Emma, parce que… parce qu'Emma… n'a plus de parents. Enfin ils ne sont pas morts mais ils ne veulent plus d'elle. C'est compliqué…

Morgan parut soudain coupable. Elle se massa la nuque de son gant noir.

– Ca explique pourquoi elle est autant attachée à moi. Elle a pas grand monde dans sa vie. Ca m'a bien énervé au début qu'elle me colle, mais je m'y suis fait et puis je me suis rendue compte que ça n'était sûrement pas facile pour elle. Je me suis souvenue de ce que c'était, d'être sans parents à son âge…

Je détournai le regard vers un vitrail de fenêtre qui laissait transparaître la lumière orange du couchant. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour d'autres révélations. Mais d'un autre côté, Morgan s'ouvrait toute seule. Je me retins de lui dire de s'arrêter. Mon amie se mit dos à moi et fixa le sol.

– Le fait de se sentir vide de sens parce qu'on a plus aucune famille à laquelle on peut se rattacher, c'est comme… comme perdre son identité, ne plus être qu'une ombre qui se contente de survivre. Le cours de le vie d'Emma, comme le mien, a été perturbé, notre mentalité en est bouleversée, notre perception de la vie aussi. Je sais à quel point on peut partir en vrille… pas que ça me soit arrivé mais…. Je l'ai ressenti. Et je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive. Emma mérite une vie comme… comme la tienne. Ou comme celle de tous ces enfants normaux qu'il y a ici.

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans ma tête. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que je n'étais pas « normale » ? Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que j'avais fais ? Oui, pourquoi… Je n'en sais toujours rien aujourd'hui mais à cet instant, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et la laissai me considérer comme une sorte de modèle de l'enfant normale. Sans doute une telle analyse me rassurait-elle…

– Enfin bon, voilà. Je la surveille. Et Circé aussi. Elle voit un grand potentiel. Peut-être pas directement pour la magie à la baguette. Mais elle pense qu'elle peut progresser dans une autre branche. Emma est assez débrouillarde…

– Cette Circé connaît ton projet d'aller… détruire Voldemort ?

– Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle ne sait pas non plus pour l'avertissement de Norrington. C'est mes affaires.

Elle avait retrouvé un certain punch et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire de défi.

– Enfin notre affaire, hein Finey ?

– Tu veux toujours que je te suive dans ton projet, on dirait, fis-je avec une sorte de sourire désabusé.

Je m'y étais faite. Ca me semblait de toute façon normal de suivre Morgan désormais, quoiqu'elle fasse. Je ne savais pas si cela durerait mais pour l'instant, c'est ce que me dictait mon cœur.

– Et comment que je compte sur toi ! Tu es unique pour moi. Et dois-je comprendre à ton sourire que tu es prête à le faire sans rechigner ?

– Pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'embarquer dans des galères pas possible alors je vais te coller histoire de pouvoir un peu te surveiller, répondis-je avec un air goguenard.

– Huh, voyez-vous ça, tu penses que tu peux me contrôler Finey ?

– Si je ne le peux pas, personne ne le peut.

– Si tu le dis…

Nos visages s'étaient rapprochés, arborant le même sourire un peu stupide. Nous finîmes par exploser de rire simultanément avant que Morgan ne me prenne par l'épaule.

– Allez… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux regagner nos quartiers et calmer un peu le jeu pour le moment. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter sur Circé de toute façon. Profitons du divertissement que va nous apporter Potter et la deuxième épreuve.

– A ce propos… Quelqu'un doit avoir inscris Potter de force, non ? Voldemort, selon toi ?

– Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sont ses sbires. Ils veulent très certainement que Harry se fasse buter lors d'une des épreuves. Ou alors ils veulent le mettre en avant mais dans ce cas je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi. On finira bien par le découvrir. »

Alors que je pensais pouvoir retourner à ma routine d'écolière, Morgan m'apprit le lendemain de notre aventure que le week-end suivant serait consacré à mon entraînement. Ainsi le samedi je passai ma journée à faire des exercices physiques sur l'esplanade sous la direction de « Morgan la coach », tantôt encourageante et compatissante, tantôt exigeante et agaçante. Ces exercices avaient pour but de me muscler, rien de moins. Elle m'enjoignit d'en faire tous les soirs, pas forcément beaucoup mais sans jamais déroger au caractère quotidien de la consigne. Cet entraînement me poussa dans les limites de ma force et je finis exténuée, légèrement tremblante, en sueur malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Nous passâmes ensuite à une séance d'étirement à la fin de laquelle Morgan sortit de la poche de sa robe une petite fiole qu'elle agita devant mon nez.

« Bon. Tu as le choix. Ca, Finey, c'est du Deflexis, ça se vend sur le marché mais Circé en prépare elle-même donc j'en ai gratos. Le choix, c'est de le prendre ou non.

Je regardai le liquide vert pomme transparent avec une certaine appréhension.

– Mmh, je suppose que si j'en prend je vais passer un mauvais moment. Ca sert à quoi, d'ailleurs ?

– Si tu prends ça, aucun risque de courbature demain, tes muscles seront en parfait état.

– Mais… Parce qu'il y a forcément un « mais »…

– Mais lorsque tu vas le prendre, tes muscles vont tout simplement se détendre au maximum. Ce qui veut dire devenir un vrai flanc. Tu pourras toujours respirer et bouger les yeux, voire boire si on te met un entonnoir dans la bouche, mais oublie l'idée de te mouvoir. Tu vas être une vraie loque et même ta mâchoire sera relâchée.

– Ca dure longtemps ?

– Une à deux heures. Tu peux le prendre avant de te coucher, à toi de voir si tu veux tenter l'expérience.

– Tu en prends ?

– J'en prenais, lorsque mon corps n'était pas habitué à un exercice régulier, mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Enfin je m'imposais un exercice beaucoup plus… exigeant que celui que je te fais subir. Donc tu devrais pouvoir suivre beaucoup plus vite. Mais là, après ce qu'on vient de faire… Tiens.

Elle me tendit la fiole et je la pris sans hésiter, me disant que j'aurais tout le temps de méditer la question le soir venu.

– Et demain, on fait quoi ?

– Entraînement magique, Finey. Des sorts. On va travailler un peu les sorts élémentaires d'attaque et peut-être entamer la défense.

– Par attaque, tu n'entends pas…

Morgan sourit en coin, le regard malicieux :

– Ne t'en fais pas, Finey. Pas de magie noire… pour le moment. Disons que demain, tu en auras appris plus que tes camarades en un an. Allez, à la douche. Et demain rendez-vous à l'aube. Bon dilemme ! »

Nous nous séparâmes et bien vite je me retrouvai dans mon lit, douchée et rassasiée par un bon dîner, tenant devant mes yeux la fiole de Deflexis, hésitant à tenter l'expérience. Je pensais que toutes mes amies dormaient depuis un bout de temps, mais un chuchotement de Mélanie me fit légèrement sursauter :

« C'est quoi, Maggy ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'admirer depuis tout à l'heure, c'est de l'émeraude liquide ?

– Hein ? Non, non, répondis-je en chuchotant moi aussi. C'est… C'est un truc que m'a donné Morgan pour éviter les courbatures, mais ça a de gros effets secondaires. Alors je ne sais pas.

– C'est dangereux ? s'inquiéta Mélanie.

– Pas vraiment, mais l'expérience ne va pas être vraiment agréable.

– Tu es certaine d'être courbaturée demain ?

– Euh… Sûre et certaine, après ce que j'ai fais aujourd'hui.

– Alors prends-le. Je te surveille, si jamais il y a un gros problème, je viens t'aider et au pire je vais prévenir quelqu'un.

– Merci, fis-je en lui souriant.

Les yeux de Mélanie, éclairés par la lune au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre, semblèrent pétiller et elle chuchota fièrement :

– Tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

J'ôtai le bouchon du flacon et le tendit vers Mélanie comme la saluant de mon verre avant d'en engloutir tout le contenu. Le liquide n'avait strictement aucun goût. En revanche, une fois ingurgité, je sentis vite toutes mes forces m'abandonner. Je posai vite le flacon sur ma table de nuit, rabattis tous mes membres le long de mon corps comme je pus et attendit, me forçant à ne plus bouger. Après quelques minutes, je tentai de bouger ma jambe. Rien. Pareil pour les bras. J'essayai également d'ouvrir ma mâchoire mais ce fut avant de constater qu'elle était déjà relâchée et ne répondait pas. L'état d'impuissance dans lequel j'étais me fit paniquer.

Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez imaginer la détresse que peut procurer la perte de tous ses moyens. Comme l'avait dit Morgan, je n'étais plus qu'un flanc. Dans cet état, vous vous demandez vite si vous êtes encore un être vivant ou si votre corps ressemble toujours à ce qu'il était. Car comme mon regard était orienté vers le plafond, je ne voyais rien du reste de mon corps inerte et dans ma tête je m'imaginais sous la forme d'une gigantesque flaque. Seule ma respiration m'apportait quelques sensations dans la bouche et sur les lèvres. Déstabilisée par la situation, je poussai quelques petits gémissements de plainte, tentant vainement de faire bouger quoique ce soit mais seuls mes yeux, ma gorge lorsque je voulais émettre un son ou avaler et ma respiration répondaient à mes ordres.

Soudain le visage rassurant d'une Mélanie au regard plein de compassion apparut par-dessus moi et me dit :

« Je vais rester avec toi. De loin, on ne voit aucune différence, mais je te vois rouler des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et avec tes gémissements, j'ai compris que ça n'allait pas.

Je tentai de parler.

– E keu hon hor est horhah ?

Presque toutes mes consonnes étaient devenues des h à cause de la paralysie de ma langue. Pourtant, je ne sais comment mais Mélanie comprit ce que j'avais voulu dire : « Est-ce que mon corps est normal ? »

– Pas de problème de ce côté là, tu es comme d'habitude. Sauf que…

Elle regarda quelque part sur mon corps et je sentis une pression sur ma jambe. Chose étrange, même si je ne pouvais rien bouger, j'avais gardé l'intégralité de mon sens du touché.

–… C'est bizarre, c'est vraiment tout mou. Aucune résistance. Rassurée ?

Je l'étais en effet. Mais la perspective de rester seule et impuissante pendant une heure ne me plaisait guère. C'est sans doute pour cela que je lui lançai un regard un peu inquiet et demandai si elle pouvait rester avec moi :

– Hu heu reher awé hoi, hih heu hait ?

Une fois de plus elle comprit, même si elle mit un peu plus de temps à interpréter, puis s'assit à mes côtés.

– Je reste en vue. Ca doit être dur. Si j'avais bu cette potion, je serais heureuse que tu restes à mes côtés.

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et fermai lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir en signe de remerciement. Mélanie me sourit de son sourire joyeux qu'elle arborait sans cesse avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre, même si je pouvais toujours voir son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla entièrement captivée par le ciel au-dehors. Elle murmura :

– Ciel dégagé, pas de vent. Les conditions parfaites.

Essayant de comprendre le sens de ces paroles, je poussai un bruit d'interrogation. Mon amie parut alors sortir d'une transe, trémoussa ses épaules et me lança un sourire désolé.

– Oh, pardon, je parle toute seule. Et je ne sais même pas ce que je dis en plus, c'est malin.

Elle eut un petit rire mais je perçus nettement la fausseté de ce rire, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle. Je voulus froncer les sourcils mais ceux-ci ne répondirent pas. J'émis alors un simple :

– Hoi ?

– Fais pas attention, vraiment, insista Mélanie en se forçant à ne pas regarder par la fenêtre de nouveau.

Peut-être qu'en insistant un peu, j'allais en savoir plus sur celle qui comme moi avait un secret.

– Héhahie… Hu heux hou he hire…

_Mélanie, tu peux tout me dire_. Mélanie parut hésiter un instant avant de secouer vivement la tête.

– Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Juste… une certaine affinité avec l'air.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, comme attirée par la lueur de la lune.

– Tu vois, même si la fenêtre est fermée, je sens l'air. J'entrevois les courants, j'imagine les couloirs qu'il serait facile de prendre… en balai, je veux dire. Le vent, les airs… Ils m'appellent.

J'avais effectivement remarqué que Mélanie se sentait parfaitement à l'aise sur un balai. J'imaginais même qu'elle ferait un excellent attrapeur si elle jouait au Quidditch. Mais elle n'évoquait jamais cette particularité. Est-ce que ce qu'elle me disait avait un rapport avec ses escapades ?

– Ouhre ha hehêhre…

_Ouvre la fenêtre_ Le visage de Mélanie s'éclaircit avant de devenir hésitant.

– Tu es sûre ? Il fait froid dehors, ce n'est peut-être pas…

Je fermai lentement les yeux pour confirmer. Elle eut un sourire à moitié désolé et alla ouvrir grand la fenêtre. Un frisson parcourut mon échine lorsque le froid hivernal s'engouffra dans la pièce, mais j'entendis Mélanie pousser un petit soupir de contentement – et j'entendis également Joanna pousser un grognement peu féminin en s'enfonçant dans ses couvertures. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire une idée de ce qui pouvait lier Mélanie et les airs, mais être à l'air libre la mettait en joie. En tournant mes yeux au maximum, je pus voir sur son visage un air radieux, comme si elle était libérée. L'illumination de la lune et ses cheveux bouclés volant légèrement au vent la rendaient magnifique. A cause de l'angle, je ne voyais clairement que le visage et le reste du corps était confus pour moi. Cependant, j'eus nettement l'impression que sa robe commençait à être soulevée dans son dos par quelque chose. Cela aurait pu être le vent mais je ne sentais aucun souffle dans la pièce. J'eus mal aux yeux en voulant absolument les tourner davantage aussi fus-je obligée de les fermer. Au même moment, Mélanie eut un hoquet de surprise et je l'entendis se déplacer avant de fermer la fenêtre. Lorsque je rouvris mes paupières, elle était de nouveau assise sur mon lit, avec l'air heureux que je lui connaissais.

– Il ne s'agit pas que tu attrapes froid, fit-elle en me frottant les joues. Tu ne peux même pas bouger pour te chauffer.

Elle rajusta la couverture pour qu'elle me couvre tous le corps sauf la tête puis ferma les yeux, restant à mon côté. Je fermai également les yeux et tentai de penser à autre chose. Je me mis à somnoler mais l'impression de n'avoir plus de corps tangible m'empêchait de dormir. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus l'envie de bailler et sentis ma mâchoire s'étendre avant de se refermer. Ouvrant soudain les yeux, je testai la mobilité de mes doigts. Tout était redevenu normal. Je me levai de moitié et découvrit Mélanie à genoux par terre, les bras et la tête reposant sur mon lit. Elle dormait du sommeil du juste. Il allait falloir que je la réveille, elle allait avoir mal dans cette position.

Je sortis doucement du lit et, me levant, j'eus l'impression d'être neuve. Tous mon corps se déplaçait sans aucune sensation désagréable, comme si j'avais été huilée. Le Deflexis était efficace – ce qui me rassura, je n'avais pas enduré cette épreuve pour rien. Je réveillai ensuite doucement Mélanie qui alla mollement se glisser dans son propre lit, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au dehors. Elle semblait plus maussade et lorsque je regardai par la fenêtre, des nuages avaient couvert la lune.

L'entraînement du lendemain se passa sans encombre. J'appris à me servir correctement d'_Expelliarmus_, sort me permettant de désarmer un adversaire, Morgan me fit jeter _Petrificus Totalus_ dans les airs mais refusa que je le teste sur elle à cause de la longue durée du sortilège – d'un autre côté elle ne le testa pas sur moi non plus…

La dernière partie de l'entraînement fut beaucoup plus intéressante. Il s'agissait d'un perfectionnement d'_Accio_. Le sort n'était pas très compliqué sur une courte distance, mais devenait beaucoup plus difficile de loin ou lorsque l'on n'avait pas vue sur l'objet. Pourtant, Morgan arriva à amener à elle un balai qui émergea des bois au-delà du parc pour foncer jusque l'esplanade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demandai-je en vérifiant qu'aucune personne se baladant dans le parc n'avait pu voir la prouesse de Morgan.

– C'est au cas où. Je sais très bien au creux de quel arbre je l'ai planqué. Comme ça, une urgence et hop ! J'ai de quoi me déplacer… J'irai le remettre après l'entraînement. »

A la fin de la journée, je parvenais à ramener mon écharpe depuis l'herbe du parc qui se situait une vingtaine de mètres en-dessous et je réussissais également à faire venir quelque chose que je n'avais pas en visuel et qui se trouvait non loin dans mon dos – même si les premières fois je me le prenais sur la tête. Le secret selon Morgan était d'absolument visualiser l'endroit où se trouvait l'objet, de s'imaginer le plus exactement possible l'environnement entourant ce que l'on veut faire venir.

Avant de nous quitter pour aller dîner, Morgan déclara :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de tes talents, je pense.

Nous avancions dans un couloir menant à la Grande Salle.

– Hein ?

– Ta progression dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges est vraiment rapide ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant sa main en l'air. Ca aurait été un énorme gâchis que tu te contentes de suivre le cursus de l'école, vraiment…

– Je suis sûre que tu exagères pour me donner d'autant plus envie d'apprendre. Je ne suis pas si différente des autres, je le vois en cours…

Je le confesse, ces propos étaient purement et simplement de la fausse modestie. Mais entendre des compliments sur mes talents magiques alors que l'on me collait souvent cette étiquette d'issue de Moldue peu intégrée…

– Mais c'est parce qu'on te limite en cours ! De toute façon, je le savais depuis l'année dernière lorsque j'avais examiné ta baguette : t'as un don pour les sortilèges et j'ai pas l'intention de laisser ce don en attente. On a bien rentabilisé aujourd'hui déjà. Je vais pas te monopoliser tous les week-ends non plus mais sois sûre qu'on refera un entraînement sous peu. Et puis tu pourrais avoir besoin de savoir ça très vite… »

Je ne répondis pas à cette dernière phrase. Je ne voulais pas y penser pour le moment.

La veille de la seconde épreuve, le château était de nouveau en effervescence. Et cela incluait les écoles invitées. Ce jour-là, il se passa plusieurs choses durant le déjeuner.

D'abord, Jean-Baptiste n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Mangeant avec peu d'appétit, il ne cessait de jeter des regards à son ex, Fleur Delacour. Je ne décelais aucune rancœur ou aucun agacement dans ces coups d'œil furtifs. Juste de l'inquiétude. Personne ne savait en effet à quoi avait trait la seconde épreuve. Personne ou presque. Hermione n'était pas là ni Potter, ni Ron Weasley. Il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire qu'ils travaillaient sur l'épreuve qu'allait passer Harry le lendemain.

Morgan avait évoqué l'histoire de l'œuf et de sa complainte insupportable dont tout le monde avait évidemment pris connaissance – la puissance des ragots. Et mon amie était persuadée que la clé se trouvait dans ce bruit, sans pouvoir deviner plus.

Lors de ce déjeuner, j'eus également une conversation avec Fran, ce qui était devenu rare. Nous nous disions bonjour en nous croisant, mais je la voyais parler boulot pendant les repas et Aloysius m'avait glissé qu'elle ne quittait pas beaucoup la bibliothèque, à son grand dam. Le grand frère de Ginger avait beau être quelqu'un de studieux, il avait besoin d'un break de temps à autres et Francesca ne s'en accordait pas beaucoup. Aloysius avait discrètement blâmé lors de cette conversation les parents de sa petite amie, m'informant que ceux-ci ne voyaient aucun avenir pour Fran dans le monde magique. Aussi je compris l'envie de celle-ci de tout casser lors des ASPIC. Beaucoup d'employeurs venaient cueillir les élèves à la sortie de Poudlard en fonction de leurs dossiers. Et Fran comptait être une personne à qui on fait des offres, et pas une personne qui fait des demandes. Ce jour-là, cependant, Fran semblait distraite de ses études et nous nous mîmes face à face tout en restant sur nos bancs respectifs, l'assiette sur les genoux. Fran avala un morceau d'omelette avant d'agiter sa fourchette vers moi.

« Oui, je te le confirme. Diggory s'est infiltré dans la salle de bain des préfets. Euphemia, la préfète-en-chef, qui se trouve être une bonne amie à moi étant donné que je l'ai sauvé lors de ses BUSE, l'a vu rôder autour de la salle de bain plusieurs fois. Les Elfes la rangent tard, lorsqu'ils pensent que tout le monde s'est lavé. Or Euphemia apprécie de prendre une douche froide le matin pour se « revitaliser », comme le dit. Du coup, elle est toujours la première et elle a bien remarqué que tout n'était pas parfaitement en ordre comme chaque matin.

– Les Elfes étaient peut-être trop fatigués ou avaient décidé de prendre un jour de repos…

– Ma chérie, les Elfes ne connaissent pas le repos et ils éludent la fatigue, répondit Fran avec un air presque désolé. Je plains le sort de ces pauvres créatures mais en sept ans j'ai bien remarqué que c'est dans leur nature. A quelques exceptions bien sûr… C'était donc Cédric Diggory, je te le dis, et il cherchait à découvrir le secret de son œuf. Et puis… Il y a eu une autre « effraction » dans la salle de bain.

– Encore ? Un autre candidat donc ?

– Ouais… Mais là, même si Euphemia a encore remarqué le désordre, elle n'a aucun indice sur l'identité de l'intrus. Personne n'a rien vu. Sauf Mimi Geignarde.

– Euh… C'est le fantôme casse-pied de la fille à lunettes, là ?

J'avais entendu parler d'elle mais évitait soigneusement les toilettes où elle errait. De temps à autres je percevais l'une de ses plaintes venant du cœur des canalisations alors que j'étais assise sur une cuvette.

– Oui. Elle est venue parler à Euphemia. Ou plutôt, elle est venue l'embêter en lui disant qu'elle savait qui était venu, mais que jamais elle ne lui dirait, car Euphemia ne le méritait pas. Il faut dire que les préfets comme les préfets en chef la détestent cordialement étant donné sa propension à s'inviter dans la salle de bain lorsque quelqu'un s'y trouve. Et la plupart du temps, il s'agit d'un homme… Donc j'éliminerai bien Fleur Delacour. Reste Krum… Et Potter.

– Je pencherais pour Potter.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que d'une part il est presque invisible ces derniers jours, tout comme Hermione Granger, qui se trouve être mon amie comme la sienne. Et parce que d'autre part, crois-moi, il sait cacher ses traces.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de balancer quoique ce soit sur la cape d'invisibilité que Morgan et moi avions « emprunté » l'année d'avant à Harry lorsqu'il l'avait perdue. Mais je pouvais émettre une hypothèse qui me semblait plus que plausible.

– Mmh… Si tu le dis, je te crois. Donc Potter s'est aussi invité dans la salle de bain préfectorale. D'après Euphemia, Mimi lui a plus ou moins fait comprendre que les intrus n'étaient pas venus en vain. Donc nos deux candidats nationaux seraient avantagés. Et puis…

Elle se pencha vers moi en vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à elle, puis me glissa tout bas :

– Euphemia m'a fait une confidence. Tu ne le répètes à personne, vraiment _personne_, d'accord ?

– Muette comme une carpe…

– Bien. McGonagall a réuni les préfets pour leur annoncer que des élèves allaient être convoqués ce soir et ne réintégreraient pas leur chambre avant la fin de l'épreuve, et qu'ils ne devaient donc pas s'inquiéter de leur absence… Et çà, à mon avis, ça a un lien avec la seconde épreuve, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Je ruminai ces informations en même temps que le morceau de steak dans ma bouche puis acquiesçai en fixant le plafond.

– Tout se tient. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour du côté du professeur McGonagall ce soir…

– Eh, fais gaffe quand même, répliqua Fran en inclinant légèrement la tête. Déjà, va pas griller Euphemia ou moi ou qui que ce soit en te faisant prendre. Et puis même pour toi, je sais bien que tu n'es pas forcément bien vue…

– Tu sais aussi que je m'en fiche.

– Et c'est tant mieux quelque part. Mais ne va pas te faire une réputation en t'attirant des ennuis. Déjà qu'en fréquentant Morgan Ebony…

Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive.

– Fran… On va pas s'entendre si tu pars là-dessus.

– Je ne mets pas en doute ton jugement. Si tu traînes avec elle, c'est que c'est une chic fille. Mais le fait est que c'est une Serpentard et pas des plus discrètes et innocentes. Même si je dois avouer que je n'arrive pas à être entièrement méfiante à son égard. C'est sans doute la confiance que tu lui portes qui joue sur mon jugement.

– Morgan transgresse parfois les règles, je suis d'accord, mais elle n'est pas « méchante » comme les autres de sa maison.

– Elle a déjà cogné des Gryffondor.

– Elle a déjà cogné pas mal de ses propres camarades de maison.

Fran eut un rire franc.

– Oui. Tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec sa maison, elle a juste un sale caractère.

– Hé !

– Je te charrie… Mais ceci dit, méfie-toi, ma chérie. Je vois avec mes yeux de Serdaigle de septième année et issue de Moldus. La masse de tes chers camarades rouge et or n'aura pas le même recul…

– Je le sais bien et je peux déjà le sentir. Les regards crispés lorsque de très rares fois je parle à Morgan dans les couloirs. J'ai eu des doutes tu sais… Mais Morgan me l'a reproché. Elle, elle ne prend aucune précaution à venir me parler.

– Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une personne très attentive aux préjugés qu'on peut avoir sur elle… Donc bon, pour ce soir, je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas y aller, tu prends tes responsabilités, mais tu fais très attention, d'accord ? Je veux pas entendre d'histoires sur toi…

L'espace d'un instant, j'eus l'impression d'avoir ma mère en face de moi.

– Euh… Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Francesca opina brièvement du chef, l'air sérieux. Puis elle se rapprocha et me glissa avec un sourire amusé.

– Et surtout, tu me raconteras demain ce que tu auras appris, sans faute.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner et commençai à me retourner vers ma table en déclarant :

– Vous aurez mon rapport de mission dès demain, chef ! »

Francesca me toisa un petit moment, ses grands yeux noirs emplis de malice.

Dès dix-huit heures ce soir-là, j'errai à proximité du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor avec la ferme intention d'en découvrir plus. Je vis la dénommée Euphemia s'y présenter et parler à « McGo » de problèmes divers avec certains élèves en restant sur le seuil. J'avais déjà croisé cette fille mais n'avais pas réalisé sa fonction. Pourtant elle avait typiquement l'air d'une préfet en chef.

Son nom complet était Euphemia Oxford et son physique était assez particulier. Elle était grande, peut-être plus que Morgan, et sa grandeur n'avait d'égal que sa minceur. Ce qui choquait pas mal en revanche, était la largeur de sa mâchoire dont les contours se détachaient bien du reste ainsi que la forme de son nez, très droit et long, un parfait triangle à angle droit. Son regard avait une expression naturelle que je ne retrouvais pas ailleurs : ses paupières, jamais complètement ouvertes, couvraient des yeux bleus marine assez larges et ceci combiné à ses sourcil fins et bas lui donnait un regard saisissant. Le plus souvent, elle avait sur ses paupières un mascara bleu nuit qui accentuait ce regard. Lorsqu'elle Euphemia vous regardait, vous aviez l'impression malgré vous d'être inférieur et d'avoir face à vous une femme forte, inflexible mais juste, pleine de principes et à laquelle vous avez intérêt à obéir. D'ailleurs, Fran me glissa par la suite que ceux qu'elle grondait fuyaient systématiquement son regard, craignant sans doute d'être changé en statue de pierre. J'imaginais bien que ces yeux là, lorsqu'ils vous regardaient avec reproche, étaient plus pétrifiants que ceux d'un basilic. Elle avait également des cheveux noirs bouclés qu'elle mettait vers l'arrière avec un serre-tête dont le motif changeait souvent – le soir-là, il s'agissait de roses blanches. Seule une mèche pendant sur le côté, petit élément de coquetterie assez bien vu. Dans l'ensemble, elle faisait plus que son âge.

Euphemia finit par saluer McGonagall et partit d'un pas tranquille, le corps droit, la tête haute. C'était sa démarche habituelle et celle-ci imposait presque le respect à elle seule. Mon observation reprit.

Alors que je guettais la porte du bureau depuis un angle derrière lequel je me cachais, assise pour ménager mes jambes, la voix de Joanna me fit sursauter.

« Bah, tu fais quoi là ? De l'espionnage ? Sans ta graaande amie Morgan ?

Je me levai d'un bond et posai ma main sur mon cœur qui tambourinait contre ma cage thoracique.

– La vache, tu m'as fais peur, toi. Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ?

Joanna passa paresseusement sa main dans ses cheveux noirs désordonnés et soupira :

– Je suppose que je suis toujours un peu jalouse. Je me demande si ce n'est pas encore pire quand tu nous racontes tes exploits, en fait…

J'avais fais part de mon aventure à Pré-au-Lard à mes amies de chambrée tout en omettant tout ce qui avait trait à Circé ou Emma. Joanna n'avait rien dit ce soir là, mais je n'avais pas remarqué non plus de malaise. La déclaration que venait de faire Joanna m'agaçait et me faisait culpabiliser en même temps. La jalousie qu'elle pouvait ressentir encore et toujours pour Morgan n'en finissait pas de m'exaspérer et Joanna ne s'en cachait même plus, bien qu'elle ait arrêté de critiquer en quoique ce soit le fait qu'elle soit Serpentard.

Mais d'un autre côté, je regrettais de laisser aussi souvent sur le carreau celle qui m'avait fait tout de suite me sentir à l'aise à Poudlard. Avant que Morgan ne débarque dans ma vie, c'était elle qui me rassurait sur telle ou telle difficulté que je rencontrais avec le monde magique. Aussi je saisis l'occasion qui se présentait ici.

– Alors reste avec moi. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur la seconde épreuve.

– Oh ? Sans blague ?

– J'ai eu un tuyau. Il suffit de rester là et d'espionner.

– Ca me va, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

Nous restâmes alors là à guetter et à converser à voix basse. Ca me fit du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le monde non-sorcier. Nous parlâmes pas mal de Londres et de nos boutiques préférées et Joanna me questionna sur ma famille. Je me retins de parler de la sienne mais ce fut Joanna qui y vint par elle-même.

– Tu sais, depuis que tu es venue, le malaise est beaucoup moins important avec mes parents. Tu as bien fais de jouer les diplomates.

– Tes parents ne sont peut-être pas des anges, mais ils tiennent à toi, et ça tu devrais leur rendre un peu de temps en temps. Et puis je suis certaine que tu as une petite part de délinquante en toi aussi, ajoutai-je pour la charrier.

Mais le sourire que Joanna afficha était emprunt de tristesse. Elle fiae les dalles du sol et souffla :

– Une part de délinquante, hein…

– Si j'ai dis quelque chose de mal, il faut m'expliquer, que je ne reproduise pas la bourde plus tard…

– T'y peux rien… Et puis c'est pas simple d'en parler comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à admettre ça moi-même, alors te le dire… Et puis… Rah, c'est complètement con, cette histoire…

– Allez, trouve les mots, s'il te plaît. C'est la même chose que sur le toit de chez toi, hein ?

– Oui… Maggy, tu dois savoir que je suis pas toujours honnête avec moi-même, je…

Une voix au loin la coupa dans son élan.

– Tu crois qu'on va être puni ? demanda Ron Weasley.

– Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi on le serait, répondit calmement Hermione. Nous n'avons rien fait qui pourrait nous attirer son courroux.

– Mais mon frère a dit qu'elle avait l'air sinistre… Et McGonagall avec un air sinistre, ce n'est jamais un bon présage.

– Roh, grandis un peu, Ron !

Joanna et moi passâmes notre tête dans l'angle du couloir pour observer les deux interlocuteurs toquer à la porte du bureau de McGonagall. La porte s'ouvrit et visiblement c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait tirée.

– Ah, mes chers enfants, entrez donc et n'hésitez pas à vous servir en friandise, vous le méritez…

Les deux élèves entrèrent et la porte se referma derrière eux. Immédiatement, mon amie et moi nous approchâmes à pas de loups, très soucieuses de ne pas frotter nos baskets sur le sol – nous en portions toutes les deux et celles-ci avaient le mérite d'avoir des semelles souples. Une fois à côté de l'encadrement, les voix des personnes présentes dans le bureau nous parvinrent beaucoup plus clairement – merci le manque d'hermétique des vieilles portes de Poudlard !

– Et peut-on savoir ce qu'on a fait pour mériter cette délicieuse récompense ? fit Ron la bouche pleine.

– Pour l'instant, rien, fit Dumbledore. Mais vous allez nous aider à préparer la deuxième épreuve.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Hermione dit doucement :

– Vous…Vous nous faites confiance ? Vous savez bien que Harry est notre ami et… Je veux dire, on ne lui dirait rien, bien sûr ! Mais… Mais quand même…

– Ne vous en faites pas Miss Granger. Le professeur McGonagall et moi sommes bien conscients du lien qui vous unit à M. Potter. Et même, en ce qui vous concerne personnellement, du lien qui vous unit à Viktor Krum.

Ron répondit presque immédiatement avec une certaine mauvaise humeur.

– Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation, celui-là ?

– Je vais éclaircir votre lanterne, M. Weasley. Vous êtes le meilleur ami de Harry, là-dessus je pense que vous ne me contredirez pas… Si ?

– Euh… Non, non, je pense… enfin c'est un peu prétentieux, mais… Mais oui, il y a des chances.

C'était tellement évident. Ces deux-là étaient fourrés ensemble en permanence, n'importe quel Gryffondor un tant soit peu attentif aurait pu affirmer que leur amitié était forte à ce point.

– Et vous Miss Granger, je crois que Viktor Krum vous a montré une certaine attention, j'ai pu le constater lors du Bal.

– Professeur, répondit Hermione avec une certaine gêne, je ne peux pas affirmer une telle chose comme ça, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et…

– Eh bien, je peux vous certifier que vous avez une grande place dans son cœur.

Je ne pus le jurer, mais je crus entendre Ron grogner.

– Et parce que pour ces deux candidats vous représentez beaucoup, vous allez être le trésor qu'ils vont devoir récupérer, je dirais même délivrer, pendant cette épreuve.

Il y eut un silence puis Dumbledore éclata de rire.

– J'attends depuis une heure de voir vos têtes lorsque j'aurai annoncé votre rôle. Et je ne suis pas déçu !

– Je vous en supplie, Professeur, couina Ron, dites-nous que l'on ne va pas être prisonniers de dragons…

– Oh rassurez-vous, M. Weasley, les dragons sont repartis. D'ailleurs, Minerva, est-ce que Mme Kingsley a reçu paiement pour ses services ?

– Je m'en suis assurée, Albus.

– Bien, bien… Donc, oui ! Je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps dans ce chaudron d'incertitude et d'appréhension qu'est mon discours. Les candidats devront, lors de la seconde épreuve, aller délivrer la personne qui leur est la plus chère au fond du lac de Poudlard, où vivent les êtres de l'eau. Les personnes prisonnières n'auront rien à craindre du manque d'air. Les candidats auront une heure pour aller chercher leur prisonnier attitré et plus ils reviendront tôt, plus ils marqueront de point. Les êtres de l'eau s'assureront qu'ils délivrent chacun la personne qui leur est destinée et cette personne seulement.

– Mais… Professeur Dumbledore ! Le lac est infesté de Strangulots !

– Des Strangu-quoi ? gémit Ron avec effroi.

– Une fois de plus, répondit Dumbledore, votre connaissance de notre lieu de vie vous fait honneur, Miss Granger. Les êtres de l'eau vous protégeront de ces horribles bestioles, pas d'inquiétude.

– Et Harry ? répliqua Hermione.

Le Directeur soupira puis dit avec beaucoup moins d'amusement dans la voix :

– Vous le savez bien tous les deux, Harry n'aurait jamais du participer à ce tournoi. Mais les règles sont les règles et j'ai confiance en notre ami. L'épreuve sera dangereuse, mais la première l'était tout autant et il s'en est sorti avec brio. Les Strangulots ne l'arrêteront pas, j'en suis persuadé.

– Et… commença Ron. Et… Comment va-t-il faire pour atteindre le fond du lac ?

– Ca, c'est à lui de trouver. Il a déjà découvert le secret de l'œuf, n'est-ce pas ?... Inutile de vous interroger du regard, mes jeunes amis. Nous savons très bien que Harry s'est servi de la salle de bain des préfets. Moi-même, lorsque j'ai envie de me détendre, il m'arrive de m'y inviter mais vous savez, il faut faire attention avec la barbe ! C'est un peu comme les cheveux, il faut en prendre soin et personnellement, j'ai trouvé qu'en les lavant avec du…

McGonagall s'éclaircit très bruyamment la gorge.

– Oh, pardonnez-moi, Minerva. C'est vrai, c'est vrai, restons-en à votre prestation de demain. Je pense que vous vous demandez comment vous allez tenir au fond du lac. Nous allons en fait vous placer dans un sommeil magique et nous vous remettrons aux êtres de l'eau. Ne vous en faites pas, leur reine a toute ma confiance. Il ne vous arrivera rien, je le jure sur ma barbe. Et croyez-moi, sans ma barbe, c'est comme si j'étais tout nu.

Les deux élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant que Hermione ne demande :

– Qui sont les deux autres « trésors », pour Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour ?

– Cho Chang de Serdaigle et Gabrielle Delacour, la petite sœur de Fleur.

– Et on va tous être au même endroit ?

– En effet.

– Professeur, si Harry nous voit tous les deux… Il va vouloir nous sauver tous les deux. Et… Et peut-être même va-t-il vouloir secourir Cho… hem…

Je haussai un sourcil tandis que Joanna eut un sourire goguenard.

– Nous verrons bien comment il gèrera la situation, déclara Dumbledore. Pour l'heure… Vous êtes-vous rassasiés ? Bien. Etes-vous prêt à faire de doux rêves aquatiques ?

– Euh, à vrai dire, balbutia Ron, je ne… en fait, je pense que j'aimerais… Enfin, vous voyez, je…

Puis plus rien.

– Quelle approche discrète, Minerva, dit Dumbledore. Et quelle belle réception. Il aurait été dommage que M. Weasley se fasse une bosse. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de l'avoir pris par surprise, Miss Granger…

– Pas du tout, Professeur. Je pense même que j'aurais fais pareil à votre place. Si vous le laissiez décider, Ron n'aurait pas arrêté de trouver des doutes à exposer pour ne pas qu'on l'endorme.

– J'ose penser que je n'aurais pas besoin d'user d'un tel stratagème sur vous, Miss Granger.

– Non. Je vous fais entièrement confiance, je sais que tout se passera bien. Allez-y.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, ma chère.

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence puis Dumbledore soupira :

– Ca me fait mal de faire ça à Harry. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'il aura trouvé un des nombreux moyens de descendre jusqu'au fond du lac. J'en ai compté 27 personnellement.

– Ses amis n'avaient pas l'air à l'aise. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé. Vous pensez qu'il se passera quelque chose dans le lac ? Je veux dire… Un imprévu, si vous me suivez…

– Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risques à ce sujet, ça ne me semble pas être le moment idéal même si je ne peux être sûr de rien. Oh, Minerva, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux de n'avoir toujours pas trouvé qui a joué un tour pareil à Harry…

– On sait tous les deux qui en est l'instigateur…

– Ca ne fait aucun doute. Cependant, je suis dans l'incapacité – et ça me fait mal de l'avouer – de deviner ce qui…

La suite de la conversation fut couverte par une voix implacable de jeune femme juste derrière nous deux.

– Ca n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent remarquer parce que ça me semble vraiment évident, mais écouter aux portes des professeurs est quelque chose de particulièrement répréhensible ! »

Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue, c'est pourquoi je me tournai immédiatement vers celle qui nous avait surprises. Si j'avais su qui c'était, je ne me serais pas retournée. Cela m'aurait évité de devoir affronter ces yeux à moitié fermés, perçants et oppressants, qu'étaient les yeux d'Euphemia Oxofrd lorsqu'elle se fâchait.

* * *

**Ah... Je sens que je vais aimer faire parler Euphemia. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussi à la représenter telle que je l'imagine. Bah, vous verrez bien au chapitre prochain (dans lequel, promis, on aura du Jean-Baptiste et de la Luna).**


	32. Tuer pour Elle

**Par avance : Je n'ai toujours pas vu le film HP6 et bizarrement ça ne me manque pas. Je pense qu'à moins que je trouve quelqu'un pour y aller, je vais attendre la sortie en DVD ou Blu-ray. J'ai confiance en un blog de critique cinéma qui dit que c'est la meilleure adaptation, mais je sais que cela ne le rendra pas parfait aux yeux des fans. Pour moi, les films HP sont des sortes d'épreuves : l'adaptation nickel est imparfaite, aussi j'essaye de retirer tout ce qu'il y a de bon cinématographiquement dedans. Et c'est pour ça que personnellement, je préfère le 3e film : pour son côté sombre et une bonne gestion des décors. Et aussi parce que Hermione colle un pain à Malefoy et que çà, ça n'a pas de prix (pour tout le reste, il y a Gringotts Card... ahem...).**

**J'ai reçu des critiques, et positives, et négatives à propos du chapitre précédent. Il est ironique que ce soit celle qui m'a le plus motivé à reprendre la fic qui m'a le plus défoncé dans sa review. Aussi j'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre-ci, que j'ai écris avec envie. Je peux enfin justifier l'apparition d'Euphemia et ramener Nathaniel et Isabel, deux personnages qui se trouvent être finalement plein de possibilités. **

**Au programme de ce chapitre aussi, de nouvelles tortures cérébrales pour notre précoce préférée. Enjoy !**

* * *

TUER POUR ELLE – NATHANIEL & ISABEL

Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'évoquer en détail les remontrances qui suivirent cet échec cuisant. Au final, nous nous en sortîmes sans aucune punition, grâce à la bienveillance de Dumbledore – McGongall voulait nous mettre en retenue pour une semaine. Le Directeur se contenta de nous faire promettre de ne rien révéler sur ce que nous avions découvert en nous précisant qu'il en allait de l'honneur de Poudlard : si les deux autres écoles découvraient que l'info sur la seconde épreuve circulait parmi les élèves anglo-saxons, elles ne manqueraient pas de traîner Poudlard dans la boue.

Une grosse pression nous tomba donc sur les épaules et je n'avais qu'à consulter Joanna du regard pour constater à son air embêté qu'elle n'irait pas faire la fière – je n'avais pas l'air plus resplendissante. Il faut dire que se faire caler d'une manière aussi nette et sans avoir vu venir quoique ce soit était une sacrément honteux… Je me dis même, lorsque Dumbledore nous laissa repartir du bureau, que Morgan ne se serait jamais faite avoir comme ça. Mon esprit était-il connecté à celui du Directeur, je ne saurais le dire, mais il m'interpella alors que je franchissais le pas de la porte du bureau de McGonagall :

« Dites-moi, Miss Finey… Il m'est venu à l'esprit que Morgan Ebony aurait pu être une bonne candidate pour notre école si elle avait été en âge de participer…

Je vis McGonagall froncer un sourcil tandis qu'Euphemia, qui semblait vouloir nous escorter jusqu'à notre dortoir, paraissait hautement surprise. La préfète en chef devait être au courant de la réputation de Morgan. Je clignai des yeux, un peu prise de court, et attendit que Dumbledore précise sa pensée.

–… Et je me demande qui pourrait bien se retrouver sous l'eau pour elle… »

Je ne montrai rien, mais mon cœur fit un petit bond. Ce n'était pas tant la réponse elle-même qui me donna cette sensation mais l'évidence avec laquelle cette réponse s'était imposée à moi. C'était moi. Aucun doute à ce propos. J'étais la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Morgan, c'était comme une vérité générale. Le lien qui nous unissait était fort à ce point. Je suppose que Dumbledore avait émis cette interrogation en connaissance de cause, car il me regarda au travers de ses lunettes avec un petit sourire et des yeux perçants. Je me rappelai alors ce qu'il m'avait demandé l'année d'avant : je devais empêcher Morgan de se mettre en danger, la protéger contre elle-même. Et qui mieux que la personne qui lui était la plus chère pouvait la maîtriser ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu l'impression de remplir cette mission jusqu'ici. Aussi fuis-je le regard du Directeur en quittant la pièce. Joanna me suivit sans un mot et je n'osai pas la regarder. Les propos de Dumbledore n'avait pas du lui plaire. Je me demandai pendant quelques instants ce qui avait pu passer par la tête du vieil homme pour qu'il fasse cette déclaration lourde de sens.

Euphemia nous suivit jusqu'au dortoir sans dire un mot, demeurant droite et imperturbable. Une fois arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Joanna se tourna vers la préfète en chef et lui dit avec un ton de défi :

« Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi, quelle punition nous aurais-tu donnée ? Je suis sûre que tu es une sacrée peau de vache…

J'étais trop fatiguée par tout ce qui venait de se passer pour protester contre l'effronterie de Joanna. Quelque part, ça me faisait même plaisir de la voir un peu s'élever contre l'autorité. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était présentée face à moi la première fois, après tout. Euphemia ne parut pas déstabilisée par l'attaque et dit calmement, la toisant de haut :

– Si tu arrives si bien à me juger, dis-le moi… A ton avis ?

Joanna plissa les yeux puis répondit :

– Mmh… Je pense que tu nous pendrais par les pieds en l'air avec ta baguette puis tu nous ferais un sermon sur le respect que l'on doit aux professeurs tout en nous agitant dans tous les sens. Puis tu nous ferais redescendre lorsque nous serions complètement sonnés et tu nous annoncerais cinquante points en moins pour chacune d'entre nous.

C'était un tableau qui correspondait bien à l'image que j'avais moi-même de la préfète en chef Oxford. Cette dernière fixa longuement Joanna puis soupira.

– Tu as de l'imagination. Mais dans ton cas, je pense que ça ne ferait que renforcer ton effronterie. Je reconnais les gens que je peux mater, c'est ce qui fait de moi une bonne préfète en chef. Et toi, comme ton amie, d'ailleurs, on ne vous fait pas la leçon. Ca se voit. Toi à ton air de défi. Et en ce qui concerne Finey, ça se voit dans son attitude. Je connais un peu ta réputation, Margaret, et je sais que tu ne te laisses pas impressionner par ce qu'on pense de toi. C'est une qualité requise pour exercer correctement ma fonction. Mais avoir un sens du respect du règlement est également nécessaire et ça, ça te fait défaut, c'est dommage. Et je pense que c'est en partie du à cette Mo…

– Où tu veux en venir ? intervint soudain Joanna.

Euphemia s'était apprêtée à blâmer Morgan et ma camarade venait de l'en empêcher, ce qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre quelques secondes avant qu'Euphemia ne reprenne la parole.

– Tu me demandes ce que je ferais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi… Eh bien, je parlerais avec vous. Car vous en avez dans le crâne. Vous manquez peut-être seulement de discernement.

– Si tu voyais mes notes, tu changerais d'avis, ricana Joanna.

– Tu ne fais pas d'effort, c'est tout. Je doute que la fille des Darksun soit une débile mentale. Tu joues à la rebelle, mais derrière tu réfléchis à chacun de tes actes.

La mention de ses parents avait mis davantage Joanna sur la défensive. Elle crispa ses poings et dit avec une certaine tension :

– Comment tu connaîtrais mes parents ?

Euphemia eut un sourire étrange. Son visage en était comme transformé. Ce sourire associé à ses yeux lui donnait à présent l'air d'une personne joueuse et malicieuse.

– Tu te demandes ? C'est sans doute parce que tu ne connais pas les Oxford. Je te conseille de te renseigner un peu sur ma famille. D'ici là, jeunes filles, il est un peu tard pour entamer une discussion sérieuse sur la nécessité de ne pas écouter aux portes des professeurs. Je ferai court en précisant simplement que c'est en fouillant dans les affaires des professeurs qu'on apprend des choses que l'on n'aimerait pas savoir.

Je pensai immédiatement à ce que m'avait annoncé Morgan en me montrant sa marque. Je m'étais sentie mal en apprenant quelque chose d'aussi énorme sans savoir quoi en faire et m'étais alors contentée de garder le secret pour Morgan. Joanna répliqua :

– N'importe quoi ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on pourrait apprendre d'aussi perturbant… Ca veut dire que les profs nous font des cachoteries ?

– Euh, Jo, pas la peine de la relancer, fis-je avec une gêne à moitié dissimulée.

Joanna semblait toujours irritée par la réflexion sur ses parents et regardait Euphemia avec une certaine colère. Cette dernière restait calme mais son sourire avait disparu pour laisser place au visage placide de la préfète en chef que tout le monde connaissait.

– Ecoute ton amie, Joanna Darksun. Et écoute un peu plus ta raison également. Je vous fais confiance pour rentrer dans votre dortoir sans que j'ai à vous surveiller. Bonne nuit, mesdemoiselles.

Et elle fit demi-tour dans un mouvement presque artistique pour s'en aller, enveloppée dans sa cape. Joanna ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa, n'ayant visiblement pas trouvé les bons mots. Je m'interrogeai alors sur ce qu'elle avait dit :

– La famille Oxford ? Ca te dit quelque chose ?

– Strictement rien… Mais si ça a un rapport avec mes parents, il faut que je me mette au courant… Je vais leur écrire une lettre, déjà, on verra s'ils ont le courage de me répondre.

– Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

Joanna donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui, somnolant, acquiesça vaguement avant que le tableau ne coulisse. Une fois dans la salle commune encore fréquentée par quelques élèves de septième année travaillant en groupe et par un duo de joueurs d'échec, Joanna se tourna vers moi et dit assez bas, l'air stressée :

– Mes parents ont arnaqué pas mal de monde pendant la période où a sévi Tu-sais-qui. Oxford… Ca sonne riche, comme l'université de prestige… J'ai bien l'impression qu'Euphemia et ses parents ont été victime des malversations de mes propres parents.

– T'en es certaine, vraiment ?

– Pas à cent pour cent. Ca pourrait être aussi un couple à la poursuite de mes parents pour le compte du Ministère. Mais dans tous les cas, ils ne doivent pas être des amis… Mes parents n'ont pas d'amis. Ils se cachent, ne nouent pas de vrais liens avec les autres, ils ont seulement quelques contacts pour leurs « affaires »… »

J'acquiesçai lentement, gênée par ce discours où transparaissait un certain agacement. Même si la situation s'était visiblement améliorée lorsque j'étais venue, Joanna gardait des griefs envers ses parents.

Joanna n'ajouta rien et monta vite fait dans notre chambre. Je la suivis d'un pas plus tranquille et fut interpelée dans le couloir par une copine de chambrée de Hermione au teint basané et à la longue tresse noire, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit multicolore décorée de nombreuses broderies. Elle avait passé la tête au travers de la porte de sa chambre et me dit assez bas :

« Eh… Margaret, c'est ça ?

– Euh… Oui…

Je devais afficher une certaine appréhension puisque la quatrième année sourit et me fit même un clin d'œil.

– Moi, c'est Parvati Patil. Je sais que tu es proche de Hermione… Vous êtes voisines dans le monde Moldu, c'est ça ?

– Oui-oui…

La dénommée Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis eut un instant de blocage avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils et de pencher un peu la tête.

– Et elle est comment en vacances ? demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire. Parce que nous dans la chambre on la voit qu'à l'école et elle fait que bosser, quand elle ne traîne pas avec Potter et Weasley, les deux grands amis inséparables – des fois j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore plus proches que moi et ma jumelle.

Je réfléchis un instant à ma réponse. Pas question de se moquer de Hermione, je cherchai donc une formulation neutre.

– Elle passe pas mal de temps à lire des romans dans le jardin, des fois on parle toutes les deux… Ca lui arrive de partir faire des visites dans Londres. Et puis elle part chaque année avec ses parents en vacances à l'étranger aussi… Elle est plus détendue que pendant l'année scolaire, ça c'est certain.

– Ca me rassure un peu, admit Parvati. Des fois, avec les copines, on se demande si elle a la place dans son cerveau pour autre chose que les études.

– Je peux te dire qu'elle et moi ne parlons pas souvent de ça…

– Oui, on dirait que vous avez une relation un peu spéciale. Ca doit être parce qu'elle te connaît depuis longtemps…

Elle regarda soudain derrière elle puis sortit de la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière elle avant de me confier en chuchotant presque :

– Tu sais, il y a des choses pas forcément gentilles qui circulent sur toi, et même des rumeurs débiles. C'est notamment à cause de la Serpentard avec laquelle tu parles souvent.

Par réflexe je la jaugeai pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait personnellement. Et visiblement elle me perça à jour, levant les mains.

– Eh, tu peux fréquenter des personnes d'autres maisons. Regarde, j'ai toujours cru que ma sœur jumelle et moi on était pareilles et on s'est retrouvées dans deux maisons différentes. Enfin bon, ce que je voulais dire… c'est que Hermione te défend tout le temps. Lavande Brown, bien que je l'apprécie beaucoup, à tendance à juger un peu vite… Et c'est des fois une source de conflit avec Hermione lorsque Lavande évoque une rumeur te concernant où fait référence à ton amitié avec la Serpentard.

Je me retins de lui dire que la Serpentard avait un nom car Parvati essayait d'être gentille avec moi.

– Hermione est un peu bizarre, mais lorsqu'elle a confiance en quelqu'un, ce n'est pas à la légère, elle en a dans le crâne… Et donc à chaque fois, elle remet Lavande à sa place. Voilà, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu le saches.

Je méditai ces informations quelques secondes puis sourit doucement.

– Merci.

– De rien. Oh ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione, d'ailleurs ? C'est ce que je voulais te demander au début. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle disparaît, mais bon, si on peut être un peu au courant…

Le dilemme se présentait enfin à moi de balancer ce que je savais ou de respecter ma promesse. Et le plus bizarre est que je n'eus pas un instant la tentation de révéler la vérité sur la seconde épreuve. Ca ne semblait pas avoir d'intérêt. Il était même plus amusant de garder le secret et de leur laisser la surprise. Aussi haussai-je les épaules en secouant la tête.

– Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui.

– C'est pas grave, c'était juste au cas où. Et puis aussi pour parler à la petite protégée de Hermione. Tu vas te coucher ? Bonne nuit alors.

– Bonne nuit à toi. »

Je remontai dans la chambre en souriant à la pensée que Hermione ne m'oubliait pas et que je restais sa voisine préférée. Le fait que nous étions toutes deux des issues de Moldu devait aussi y être pour quelque chose.

La chambre était très silencieuse lorsque j'y entrai. Mélanie lisait un livre, Joanna était en train de se changer sans se soucier une seconde de se retrouver nue face à nous et Ginger se contentait de rester comme à son habitude dans son lit, sans bouger. Je me changeai donc sans un mot afin d'intégrer moi aussi ma couche tout en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Euphemia. Ce qui me perturbait, c'était le sourire qu'elle avait eu. Si c'était effectivement la victime des Darksun, pourquoi arborer cet air malicieux ? Quelque chose ne collait pas. J'allai de toute façon laisser Joanna gérer seule ce problème, cela ne regardait qu'elle. Une fois que je fus couchée, Mélanie posa son livre et ce fut l'extinction des feux. Après une minute de silence, Mélanie déclara :

« Joanna nous a tout dit.

– Je m'en doutais, répondis-je du tac au tac. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait, je vous l'aurait dit moi de toute façon. On va pas commencer à se cacher des trucs…

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence puis Mélanie dit d'une voix douce :

– Morgan d'abord, puis Joanna maintenant… Il faut vraiment que l'on fasse une escapade toutes les deux, Maggy. Je vais finir par être jalouse.

Je n'aurais su dire si elle plaisantait ou non.

– Attends, Mélanie, ça n'arrive pas comme ça. Je ne décide pas de temps à autres de transgresser les règles et de me faufiler dans les couloirs du château la nuit.

– Les aventures te trouvent d'elles-mêmes, répondit Mélanie que je vis se tourner vers moi avec des yeux brillants. Promets-moi qu'on fera quelque chose toutes les deux.

– C'est si important que ça ? fis-je en me dandinant dans mon lit. Je veux dire, ça pourrait avoir autant d'importance de le faire avec Jo ou avec Ginny ou…

– Non, ce sont des choses différentes, coupa Mélanie tout en restant calme. Promets-moi qu'on aura notre aventure…

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Promettre cela alors que je ne connaissais pas le futur… En même temps, vu ce que me préparait Morgan, j'étais certaine de vivre d'autres moments palpitants et qui dépassaient le cadre de l'école.

– Je… Je te le promets, Mél. Mais tu prends peut-être ça trop à cœur, je ne suis pas si…

– Raaah, protesta Joanna, mais tu vas arrêter de te rabaisser, de protester ou je ne sais quoi ? Contente-toi de l'amitié qu'elle veut exprimer, bon sang ! Des fois, ton avance sur ton âge donne l'impression que tu vis prise de tête sur prise de tête.

Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort et son discernement me surprit quelque peu. Je soupirai puis dit :

– Bien, bien… T'inquiètes pas, Mélanie, il risque de m'en tomber des choses sur la figure, alors on trouvera bien un moment où on sera réunies pour vivre quelque chose de « spécial ».

– J'attends ce moment avec impatience, répondit Mélanie d'un ton joyeux.

Comme personne ne répondait, tout le monde se retourna dans son lit pour chercher le sommeil. Sauf une personne. Après quelques minutes de silence, la voix hésitante de Ginger résonna dans la chambre :

– M… Moi aussi, je pourrais… euh… vivre une aventure avec toi, Margaret ?

J'entendis en-dessous de moi Joanna pouffer de rire dans son oreiller tandis qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait sur mes lèvres. Avec tendresse, je répondis :

– Bien sûr ma petite Ginger, si l'occasion s'en présente sois sûre que je ne la laisserai pas passer. »

Il était si rare de voir Ginger en action pour quoique ce soit que la curiosité autant que mon amitié envers elle m'avaient poussé à donner cette réponse.

Le lendemain fut donc le jour de la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Au petit matin, même s'il s'agissait d'un matin de week-end, l'intégralité des élèves étaient debout et la Grande Salle se retrouva plus bondée que jamais. Il y avait les gens du matin, ceux qui se levaient tout le temps pour travailler ou pour se maintenir en forme ; ceux-ci était déjà vêtus chaudement pour affronter la fraîcheur hivernale du parc. Et il y avait ceux qu'on avait réveillé pour qu'ils ne loupent pas l'événement ; ceux-ci étaient soit encore en pyjama, soit en simple robe, complètement déphasés et nécessitant des vitamines pour être entièrement opérationnels.

Pour ma part, j'étais en forme. Notre escapade à Joanna et à moi n'avait pas été si tardive, aussi le lever à 8h tapantes ne me mit pas de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Joanna – mais celle-ci n'était _jamais _du matin. En arrivant dans la grande salle, j'avais remarqué que Morgan était déjà là, habillée chaudement, et qu'elle parlait à une Emma buvant chacune de ses paroles. Je passai le petit déjeuner à discutailler avec mes amies d'autres choses que de la seconde épreuve – il n'était pas question de se faire griller maintenant. Mais à la fin du repas, je dus affronter une autre « promesse » que j'avais faite.

Un index vint me tapoter l'épaule et en me retournant, je découvris une Fran avec un large sourire en coin, les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est l'heure du rapport, soldat.

– Euh… Fran… commençai-je avec une certaine gêne.

Je ne pouvais pas désobéir à la consigne donnée par Dumbledore en échange de laquelle nous nous en étions sortis sans punition. Restait à expliquer à Fran la situation. Elle n'allait pas le prendre mal, mais ce n'était pas simple pour autant. Surtout qu'à elle, j'avais envie de tout avouer. Fran était une fille à qui vous vouliez tout confier.

Fran me sauva cependant elle-même de ma situation.

– C'est bon, Euphemia m'a parlé de vous. En fait elle en a parlé à beaucoup mais je suis la seule à connaître vos noms, à toi et à Darksun. Je t'avais pourtant dit d'être discrète, Maggy chérie…

Elle agit son index avec un léger air de reproche. Je rentrai ma tête dans mes épaules.

– Oui, là-dessus j'ai complètement loupé mon coup…

– Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir. Et tu as de la chance qu'Euphemia n'ait pas révélé vos noms. Elle voulait à tout prix faire une annonce dans notre salle commune pour nous parler de cet espionnage irrespectueux, mais bizarrement, elle n'a fait que donner votre année, sans préciser ni la maison, ni les noms. C'est certainement plus sage, quelque part, mais ça m'étonne d'elle. »

Je haussai les épaules. Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec Joanna et ses parents, mais je ne pouvais rien avancer, aussi me tus-je.

Il fut bientôt temps de se déplacer vers le parc. Personne ne savait où nous allions être conduits, mais tout le monde avait deviné que ce serait en extérieur. Les professeurs et des organisateurs du Ministère nous guidèrent alors vers le lac attenant au parc et autour duquel les tribunes déjà utilisées pour la première épreuve étaient dressées en arc de cercle autour du bord de l'eau. M'approchant des édifices en compagnie de mes amies de chambrée et de Francesca, je remarquai alors un organisateur dont j'avais déjà vu la tête, bien qu'il portât une robe rouge et un chapeau de la même couleur, grand et tordu, qui le changeait pas mal de sa précédente apparence. Je mis quelques minutes à le reconnaître puis regardai immédiatement autour de moi pour voir si Morgan n'était pas là. Mais je ne l'aperçus pas au travers de la foule. L'homme disparut derrière les tribunes.

Je fus prise d'hésitation. Je ne le connaissais pas bien et ne savais pas trop comment il allait réagir. Puis je me décidai à aller le voir, me disant qu'il allait peut-être pouvoir m'en dire plus sur Morgan ou même sur les Mangemorts en général. Je m'excusai auprès de mes amies puis me lançai dans une séance d'esquive de foule. Lorsque je m'approchai discrètement dans le dos du jeune homme, il était en train de hurler à un autre organisateur :

« Et vérifie-moi le bout de la dernière tribune ! J'ai cru voir que le sol était un peu meuble alors si tu vois que ça s'enfonce, un petit sort de Solidification, OK ?

Alors que l'homme à qui il s'adressait levait le pouce en signe de compréhension avant de partir, je m'approchai tranquillement derrière lui et demandai avec une certaine timidité :

– Hum… Nathaniel Greystone, c'est ça ?

Le jumeau se retourna aussitôt en sortant sa baguette de la poche intérieur de sa robe et la pointa sur moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire reculer en poussant un hoquet de surprise. Son visage montrait alors un homme concentré, sérieux, sur le qui-vive. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua qui il avait face à lui, il rangea aussitôt sa baguette en scrutant autour de lui avant de venir me tapoter la joue.

– Eh, faut pas s'approcher de moi par derrière, comme ça, Margaret. Tu connais ma situation, j'ai de quoi être stressé.

Il mit sa main sur le côté de sa bouche et me glissa :

– Je suis ici sous un faux nom. Tu as devant toi Narcisse Gibson, spécialiste en sécurité d'édifices magiques temporaires.

– Ca existe vraiment comme profession, ça ?

– Que oui ! Mais je ne suis pas vraiment « spécialiste ». Disons que ça a été un de mes petits boulots. Mais jusqu'ici je m'en sors pas mal. Enfin y a pas encore eu de morts, on va dire…

Cet homme m'amusait.

– Alors comme ça, vous vous rappelez de moi ?

– Bah tu sais, Morgan nous parle souvent de toi dans ses lettres.

– Ah parce qu'elle vous écrit des lettres ?

– Ben… Oui… Elle te l'a jamais dit ?

– Non. Je pense que je m'en rappellerais.

– Oui, ça lui arrive de penser à nous. Des fois elle nous demande un service et on le lui rend aussitôt. Morgan mérite qu'on l'aide. Et puis… c'est pas comme si ma sœur et moi avions grand chose à faire dans nos vies. Maintenant qu'on a quitté les rangs de…

Il serra les dents et les lèvres le temps d'un nom.

–… Mgnognenort… Ben on a pas trop de perspectives professionnelles. Alors de temps à autres, on falsifie nos identités et on se trouve un job.

– Et c'est pas dangereux de venir travailler ici ? Alors que des agents du Ministère viennent surveiller le déroulement du Tournoi ?

– Bah en fait, on a surtout saisi l'occasion de venir voir Morgan. Le précédent occupant de mon poste est mystérieusement tombé malade, il semblerait que des plantes lui poussent du nez, des oreilles et d'un endroit dont il ne vaut mieux pas parler. Il est actuellement à Sainte-Mangouste. Heureusement pour le Ministère, Narcisse Gibson était dans la région et il a entendu parler du poste à pourvoir !

Il bomba le torse et se le frappa du poing tout en souriant en coin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et ce alors qu'il venait de m'avouer avoir empoisonné quelqu'un pour prendre sa place. Décidément, que ce soit les Darksun ou les Greystone, je commençais à accepter très facilement des infractions aux règles établies. Peut-être était-ce parce que je ressentais une certaine solidarité maintenant que je les connaissais ? Ou parce que leur situation apportait un parfum d'aventure et de danger ? Je ne savais pas exactement, mais je me sentais bien face à lui – alors qu'il avait été un Mangemort.

– Vous êtes donc venus voir Morgan ?

– Oui, mais c'est une surprise ! Tu l'as vue ?

– Ce matin au petit déjeuner oui. Mais là… je l'ai perdue. Votre sœur est avec vous ?

– Oui, euh… Elle a prévu un plan qui me semble un peu foireux personnellement, mais bon, on pouvait pas tous les deux être l'expert en édifices magiques temporaires – EMT pour les pros, conclut Nathaniel en prenant une voix exagérément grave.

Nouvel éclat de rire de ma part. Le jumeau n'avait pas peur de se tourner en ridicule et je commençais à vraiment l'apprécier.

– Alors elle a fait comment ?

– Elle a fouillé dans ses vieilles affaires et à retrouver une brosse à cheveux qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard. Et il restait un peu de sa tignasse emmêlée dessus. Elle a donc préparé du Polynectar – tu vois ce que c'est ?

– Oui, c'est la potion pour prendre la forme de quelqu'un d'autre… Alors votre sœur, euh.. Isabel, s'est transformée… en elle-même ?

– En effet, mais le cheveu étant ancien, elle est censée retrouver ses 17 ans et veut s'infiltrer dans les rangs des élèves… Je ne l'ai pas encore vue mais elle avait l'air toute guillerette à l'idée de rajeunir. Les femmes, je te jure… Enfin je ne dis pas ça pour toi, hein…

– Pas de problème. Je veux bien croire que notre genre à certains complexes avec l'âge. J'espère ne jamais les avoir. Peut-être que le fait d'être une sorcière va me faire relativiser…

– Ah oui ! C'est vrai que les Moldus ont une espérance de vie moindre…

– Un peu moindre, oui. Alors forcément, quand on vous apprend que vous êtes une sorcière…

Nathaniel me regarda soudain avec une certaine curiosité.

– Ca doit être assez déstabilisant. Nous, on est né avec la magie, c'est dans notre nature. Mais c'est vrai qu'apprendre çà à l'âge de onze ans, ce n'est pas aussi facile.

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce type dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il était ouvert, sympathique, peut-être un peu truand sur les bords mais pas méchant… Ca ne collait pas vraiment.

Nous nous trouvions derrière les tribunes et nous n'étions pas gênés par la foule qui s'installait sur les gradins. Si bien que lorsqu'une jeune fille habillée dans les vêtements de Serpentard s'approcha de nous en nous faisant des grands saluts de la main, je ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Isabel, malgré le chapeau trop large qui couvrait sa tête et une bonne partie de son visage.

Lorsque la jumelle approcha, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : sa nouvelle jeunesse lui allait bien et elle avait l'air resplendissante. Son sourire un peu béat l'aurait d'ailleurs plus casée dans les Poufsouffle que dans les Serpentard.

– Salut frérot ! T'as vu ça a marché ! Et tu as trouvé Margaret, formidable !

– C'est elle qui m'a reconnu.

– Ha ha ! Bien joué ma puce !

Elle vint me faire la bise avec entrain.

– Ca fait plaisir de revoir celle qui ravive notre Morgan préférée. Je peux te jurer que depuis qu'elle te fréquente, elle semble moins morose et blasée.

– Ah… Je ne peux pas trop savoir…

– Eh bien je te le dis ! Elle n'est pas avec toi ?

– Elle ne devrait pas être loin, je l'ai vu à…

– Non mais je rêve !

Nous nous tournâmes tous trois vers une Morgan à l'air énervé s'approchant à grands pas, suivie par une Emma visiblement intimidée. Morgan agita son index dans tous les sens.

– Vous savez que vous êtes sur la corde raide tous les deux ? Et pourtant, vous vous amusez à venir squatter Poudlard, l'air de rien, tranquille… Attends, qu'est-ce que… Isa, tu n'as quand même pas…

– Pourquoi, ça ne rend pas bien ? répondit Isabel avec un air déçu.

– C'est pas vraiment ton rajeunissement qui me surprend, mais plus tes vêtements. Tu comptes t'inviter parmi les élèves ? Tu sais que chacun connaît les visages de toutes les personnes de sa maison ? Tu vas être vite grillée dans les tribunes des Serpentard.

– Ils se demanderont pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas remarquée avant, mais ils ne diront rien. Ou en tout cas ils ne feront rien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgan…

Mon amie se calma et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Vous ne devriez vraiment pas être tous les deux ici… Mais ça fait plaisir de vous revoir quand même.

Elle leur donna à chacun une tape sur l'épaule puis mit Emma en avant en la tenant par les épaules.

– Vous connaissez Emma Dobbs, il me semble.

Nathaniel se pencha au niveau de la première année.

– Oui, on s'est croisé…

–… Deux-trois fois déjà, conclut Isa en imitant son frère. Alors ça y est, enfin en âge de passer aux choses sérieuses ? Tu te plais à Poudlard ?

Emma fixait le sol mais elle acquiesça et répondit :

– Oui, enfin heureusement qu'il y a Morgan sinon je serais toute seule.

– C'est pour ça que je te dis de parler à tes camarades, soupira Morgan en se massant la nuque. Il ne faut pas que tu te reposes uniquement sur moi…

– Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la petite fille. Tu le fais bien avec Margaret !

Instant de silence extrêmement gênant. Morgan décida de le briser en changeant totalement de sujet. Elle prit un air sombre et dit :

– Vous avez vu vos marques, je suppose…

– Oui, commença Nathaniel en serrant machinalement sa main autour de son poignet. J'ai bien peur…

–… Qu'Il soit sur le retour, finit Isabel. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment il pourrait revenir. Et je me demandais si ta marque…

Elle me regarda soudain en se mordant la lèvre. J'eus un sourire gêné alors que Morgan rassurait la jumelle :

– Elle est au courant. Et la mienne aussi est plus visible.

– Tu sais s'il peut te retrouver avec ta marque ? demanda Isabel avec une réelle inquiétude dans le regard.

– Aucune idée. Je ne pense pas. Ce n'était qu'une expérience, après tout… hum…

Mon amie me jeta des regards furtifs en ayant l'air assez embarrassée. Des questions naquirent dans mon esprit mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les poser. Morgan demanda alors :

– Norrington ?

– On n'a que quelques nouvelles mais bon…

–… C'est pas plus mal comme ça. Il nous fout la chair de poule, moins on le voit, mieux on se porte. Bon, euh… Je vais peut-être retourner au travail. C'est que je ne voudrais pas que ces tribunes s'effondrent pendant que vous êtes dessus, les filles.

– Parce que tu t'y connais vraiment ? s'exclama Morgan en haussant les sourcils.

– Attends, j'ai une foule de talents cachés. Et ma sœur aussi, sauf que ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Ainsi on se complète. Comment crois-tu qu'on a tenu aussi longtemps face au Ministère ? Des Mangemorts, même si pas notoires, c'est poursuivi sans relâche quand ça n'a pas de relations au Ministère – Devinez à qui je pense…

– Au pif, ça doit commencer par un M, répondit Morgan avec un air goguenard.

– Ne bougez plus !

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers un sorcier en robe bleue nuit, la cinquantaine, bouc grisonnant et le crâne dégarni, sorti d'entre les poutres des tribunes et brandissant sa baguette vers nous. Il semblait assez nerveux mais tentait de se donner une contenance.

– Ne tentez rien de stupide. Je suis un fonctionnaire du Ministère et j'ai tout entendu !

Je paniquai immédiatement. Dans ma tête tourbillonnèrent les possibles conséquences de cette prise sur le fait. On allait tous avoir des problèmes, le Ministère allait même s'intéresser à moi, ma vie dans le monde magique était sans doute fichue, c'était une catastrophe, on ne pouvait rien y faire… J'étais désemparée. Me tournant vers Nat et Isa qui avaient le plus à craindre de la situation, je leur découvris un visage dur. Les sympathiques jumeaux décontractés avaient laissé place à des fugitifs faisant face à leur condamnation. J'entendis Nat murmurer :

– Jamais Azkaban… Jamais… Isa, tu as remarqué sa main ?

La jumelle répondit aussi bas :

– Oui…

Le sorcier était à une demi-douzaine de mètre et se rapprochait à présent. La foule en ébullition avant le début de l'épreuve l'empêchait d'alerter ses collègues en criant. Je regardai sa main et remarquai alors seulement qu'il ne cessait de faire glisser ses doigts dessus. Un signe de stress, assurément…

– Bien… On va aller tranquillement rejoindre les juges et Weasley ou Verpey sauront quoi faire…

Je me demandai de quel Weasley il pouvait bien s'agir. Sûrement pas Ron, puisqu'il reposait au fond du lac, attendant que Harry vienne le délivrer. Je fixai le sorcier en me demandant s'il allait jeter un sort par sécurité. Morgan, qui restait derrière les jumeaux, leur glissa très bas quelque chose à l'oreille, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent d'un geste furtif, l'air sérieux. Le sorcier du Ministère le remarqua puisqu'il stoppa net et dit d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante :

– Arrêtez ces messes basses ! C'est bon, vous avez gagné, je vais prendre des mesures de sécurité. »

Il nous regarda tous, y compris moi qui n'étais plus qu'une spectatrice impuissante. M'en prendre à un membre du Ministère me semblait relever de la folie, s'attaquer au système impliquait des problèmes encore plus nombreux par la suite. Pourtant, le trio ne semblait pas vraiment s'en soucier puisque sans même se regarder, les jumeaux plongèrent chacun d'un côté en sortant leur baguette. Le sorcier ne sut alors où donner de la tête et Morgan en profita pour se jeter sur lui, écartant d'un coup de tranche de la main le bras armé de la baguette. Elle lui donna ensuite un direct en plein dans le nez de son autre main. L'effet que cela eut sur le corps du sorcier me stupéfia. L'homme bascula en arrière presque immédiatement et recula même un peu avant de s'écraser, le nez en sang, visiblement inconscient. Morgan était entièrement couverte si bien que je ne voyais pas son bras mais j'imaginais bien ses muscles saillants complètement contractés pour donner ce coup à la force inhabituelle pour une jeune adolescente.

Sans perdre de temps, Nat et Isa allèrent prendre le corps par les bras et les jambes et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la Forêt Interdite. Je me sortis de mon état de spectatrice pour intervenir :

« Attendez, vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous venez de frapper et de rendre inconscient un membre du Ministère ! C'est très grave !

– Finey, répondt Morgan avec un air sombre, je pensais que tu avais déjà compris lorsque nous en avions parlé, l'autorité que peut avoir le Ministère ne m'importe pas. Et elle importe d'autant moins aux jumeaux, étant donné qu'ils sont recherchés. Mais peut-être que tu n'avais pas bien réalisé avant d'être en situation concrète… Oui, je l'ai frappé et je n'en ai aucun remord. C'est la voie que j'ai choisie et la voie dans laquelle tu as dis que tu t'embarquerais avec moi, je te rappelle…

J'avais perdu de vue ces derniers temps la Morgan sombre, délinquante et violente. La voir donner un coup de poing à un membre du Ministère venait de me rafraîchir la mémoire. Je suivais une fille qui n'avait peur de personne et qui ne se fixait pas de limite dans sa transgression des règles. Une personne qui était capable de faire mal, même à un innocent fonctionnaire, si cela lui permettait de s'en sortir – et ici d'aider des personnes qui lui sont chères.

– Ca n'aurait touché que moi, poursuivit-elle, je n'aurais peut-être pas agi de cette façon, ajouta Morgan en se massant le poing. Mais là, la survie de Nat et Isa étai1t en jeu. Et si tu étais toi aussi en danger, crois-moi, je serais capable de plus de violence, peut-être même…

– Bon, les enfants, intervint Nat qui avec Isa trouvait à présent à une dizaine de mètres, on vous dit au revoir. Morgan, on voulait te prévenir…

–… Norrington pointera le bout de son nez pendant les vacances de cette année chez les Malefoy, poursuivit Isabel. Il veut discuter sérieusement de ton implication, étant donné que… Enfin tu vois ce qu'on veut dire. Nous, on va s'occuper de ce monsieur : le soigner, lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettes…

–… Et le laisser quelque part dans un coin bien perdu avec un peu de bouffe, d'eau et un petit mot d'excuse anonyme.

– On n'est pas des monstres quand même… Allez, à la prochaine ! »

Et ils s'enfoncèrent parmi les arbres à proximité. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté ce qu'ils disaient car j'étais trop occupé à imaginer la fin des propos de Morgan. Il était évident qu'elle voulait dire qu'elle serait capable de tuer pour me sauver. Me vint alors à l'esprit une question qui allait me torturer pendant un petit moment : étais-je capable d'en faire autant pour la sauver elle. Elle pouvait bien se retrouver en mauvaise posture un jour où l'autre et j'aurais peut-être à décider de… _Son_ image me revint alors en tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de me frapper la tempe comme si cela pouvait faire sortir _son _souvenir de ma tête, fermant les yeux du plus que je pus.

Emma me donna alors plusieurs tapes sur le bras.

– Ca va pas, Margaret ?

– T'en fais pas, répondit Morgan à ma place. Je pense savoir ce qui la perturbe, ça va passer. Finey… Oublie ça pour le moment. On va aller voir la seconde épreuve et passer un bon moment. On parlera de tout ça plus tard, j'aimerais… j'aimerais vraiment te mettre à l'aise, te faire comprendre… Et surtout, que tu ne t'enfonces pas dans des sombres pensées sans moi.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et les massa. J'ouvris les yeux et levai ma tête vers elle. Le masque avait déjà changé et je retrouvai la Morgan que je préférais : celle au regard rassurant et compatissant, au sourire chaleureux et à l'attitude tranquille.

– Crois-moi, à deux, on pourra surmonter tout ça… »

A deux… Pourquoi forcément à deux ? Une voix, sans doute la raison, me disait que je pouvais toujours prendre mes distances et la laisser seule prendre un chemin qui menait à des actions que je ne cautionnais pas et à des situations qui m'effrayaient et me laissaient sans défense. Une autre voix vint aussitôt contredire la première, une sorte d'écho à la vision de cette Morgan affectueuse : la fille Ebony pouvait m'apprendre à me défendre, à surmonter mes peurs et mes doutes, à changer, ce qui me donnerait la possibilité de rester avec elle quelque soit les problèmes rencontrés. Et même peut-être pouvait-elle me donner les moyens… de tuer pour elle. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait.

Je fus terrifiée par ma propre logique et dit en affichant un sourire de façade :

– Tu as raison, oublions ça pour le moment et allons nous asseoir. Après ce qui vient de se passer, je dois… je dois me changer les idées. »

Morgan acquiesça et se permit même de me donner une bise sur le front, ce qui me revigora un peu malgré moi. Emma poussa alors un petit grognement assez mignon et Morgan lui fit la même chose qu'à moi en pouffant à moitié de rire. Emma afficha en conséquence un sourire radieux, celui des enfants satisfaits. Tout ce qui venait de se passer devant elle ne semblait pas l'affecter. Je suspectai qu'elle avait vu pire, mais préférai ne rien demander. Nous partîmes rejoindre les derniers traînards qui couraient pour s'installer dans les tribunes.

* * *

**Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais ramené sur le devant de la scène le souvenir hantant la psyché de Margaret. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné lorsque j'avais laissé un un indice assez gros bien avant, vous avez maintenant la certitude que Margaret est une meurtrière... Je vous laisse le méditer !**


	33. L'Enigme Fol Oeil

**Par avance : Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire, si ce n'est remercier Brume Froide pour son soutien sans faille et ses reviews de 2km de long. En fait on approche de la fin du tome sans que je m'en sois rendu compte. Mais là, le chapitre à venir va être sacrément chaud à écrire donc attendez-vous à ce que je traîne pour le rédiger. Bonne lecture !**  


* * *

L'ENIGME FOL ŒIL – ELEANOR FINEY

J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un prenne une photo. Ca aurait été un magnifique souvenir de la situation cocasse dans laquelle je me retrouvai. Mes amies de chambrée et Fran m'avaient attendue pour s'installer. Les reconnaissant, Jean-Baptiste était resté avec elles. Aloysius s'était également joint à Fran. De son côté, Tatiana avait croisé Morgan et l'attendait également. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Morgan, Emma et moi, ce furent donc sept personnes qui patientaient. Et juste derrière nous arriva Luna qui portait visiblement sa robe de nuit sous ses vêtements.

« Pardon, je n'avais pas vu l'heure… » fut son seul commentaire.

Nous étions donc au final onze personnes, issues de maisons et d'écoles différentes à s'attendre plus par respect les uns envers les autres que pour vraiment être tous côté à côté dans les tribunes. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait plus de place sinon au premier rang de la tribune la plus proche des juges. Les maisons et écoles s'étaient installées en formation groupée dans les gradins comme en témoignaient les couleurs qui ressortaient de chaque « paquet » de personnes. Nous nous retrouvâmes obligés de nous installer juste en-dessous des élèves de Gryffondor, ce que nous fîmes d'une façon un peu bordélique. Et c'est là qu'intervient l'idée de la photo. Car le groupe était à ce point hétérogène tant au niveau des carrures, du physique ou des origines que c'en était unique.

De gauche à droite : Mélanie Parry, Gryffondor ; Ginger Anderson, Gryffondor ; Aloysius Anderson, Poufsouffle ; Francesca Da Silva, Serdaigle ; Tatiana Andropova, Durmstrang ; Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle ; Joanna Darksun, Gryffondor ; Jean-Baptiste Fournier, Beauxbâtons ; Margaret Finey, Gryffondor ; Morgan Ebony, Serpentard ; Emma Dobbs, Serpentard… Unique, je vous dis.

Alors que Mélanie se retrouvait à côté d'un camarade Gryffondor, Emma avait la chance d'être contre le bord de la tribune. Etre à côté d'un rouge et or ne lui aurait pas forcément fait du bien. Lorsque Morgan s'était installée, les jambes des gens du gradin supérieur s'étaient retirées avec célérité pour laisser mon amie s'installer. Morgan eut la décence de les remercier en inclinant légèrement la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Je me rendis alors seulement compte que Potter n'était pas encore là. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, il semblait exténué. Je crus d'abord qu'il n'avait rien trouvé pour passer cette épreuve, mais en y regardant de plus près, il tenait quelque chose dans sa main.

« C'est quoi ce truc que Potter tient dans sa main droite ? demandai-je à l'attention de quiconque aurait pu me répondre.

Mes camarades se penchèrent presque tous en avant pour mieux voir ce que cela pouvait être. Il n'y eut d'abord comme réponse que des « euh » puis Emma s'exclama :

– Haaan ! J'ai déjà vu ce truc ! Je sais, je sais, je connais !

Elle était devenue surexcitée. Morgan lui donna quelques tapes sur l'épaule puis lui dit assez doucement pour que je sois la seule à entendre :

– D'accord, Emma, maintenant calme-toi et concentre-toi. Tu sais ce que dit notre mentor : s'énerver ne sert à rien. Alors respire et essaye d'être plus précise.

D'une manière assez comique, la première année ferma les yeux et prit une énorme inspiration, bombant le torse, avant d'expirer en formant le son « tchouuuu ». Je me retins de rire et il en était de même pour Morgan.

L'objet que tenait Potter était une sorte de pelote noire dont la ficelle aurait été sacrément épaisse. Emma agita légèrement ses petits poings.

– Alors… alors… C'est un truc qui se mange. Mais j'ai aucune idée du nom. Ca sert pour dans l'eau, ça c'est sûr… Je l'ai vu dans un bouquin sur les plantes magiques…

– Et tu penses que Potter va pouvoir aller dans l'eau avec ce truc ? demanda Morgan.

– Bah… Je sais pas. Je crois que oui. La plante qu'il tient sert à aller sous l'eau en tout cas. Mais je peux pas t'en dire plus, désolée. Je m'en souviens plus.

Elle sembla soudain culpabiliser et Morgan lui donna une petite tape sur la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

– T'en fais pas, c'est déjà pas mal. On sait que Potter n'est pas venu à l'épreuve les mains dans les poches.

Tous les candidats se mirent sur le bord du lac et se déshabillèrent. Les garçons se retrouvèrent en caleçon tandis que des cris de déception masculins accueillirent le fait que Fleur garde une robe assez longue et épaisse. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que la descendante de Vélane allait exposer son corps… J'entendis Jean-Baptiste pousser un très discret soupir de soulagement et Morgan l'avait visiblement entendu aussi car elle poussa un ricanement avant de me glisser tout bas :

– On dirait que l'ex de la blondasse en pince encore un peu pour elle.

– Oui bah… Ca peut se comprendre… Je suppose que même en étant séparé, on garde une certaine envie de… privilège…

– Privilège… Tu as le chic pour trouver les jolis mots.

Ludo Verpey amplifia magiquement sa voix et commença son annonce. Morgan demanda bien fort :

– A vos paris, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Alors, d'après vous, quel gagnant ?

– Je pense que Potter a ses chances, annonça Fran.

– Comment ? s'indigna faussement Morgan. On ne supporte pas le représentant de sa maison, Da Silva ?

Fran eut un petit rire amusé.

– Supporterais-tu Drago Malefoy s'il participait, Morgan ?

– Un point. Et pour les autres ? »

Tout le monde était indécis, même moi. Je ne connaissais nullement les capacités de chacun des candidats, aussi impossible d'analyser. Finalement, d'un commun accord nous donnâmes notre préférence à Cédric Diggory.

Verpey donna le départ de l'épreuve et tous les candidats se jetèrent à l'eau avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs du lac. Il y eut alors une heure pendant laquelle il ne se passa rien : les candidats bataillaient sous l'eau pour récupérer leur trésor et nous ne pouvions rien en voir. Aussi les élèves commencèrent-ils à former des petits groupes, à discuter, jouer aux cartes et d'autres choses. Je parlai alors à Jean-Baptiste qui semblait particulièrement anxieux. Il m'avoua que la participation de Fleur à ce tournoi l'inquiétait de plus en plus et qu'il ne l'avait jamais totalement quittée. Encore une de ces bizarreries de couples que je n'étais pas en âge de comprendre.

Finalement, après une heure d'attente, le public put applaudir le premier candidat revenu de sa quête : Cédric Diggory. Notre pronostic semblait être le bon. Il portait dans ses bras une asiatique qui devait avoir le même âge que Morgan et lorsqu'il émergea, la bulle qu'il avait autour de la tête éclata. Je devinai rapidement que le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé lui permettait de respirer sous l'eau comme s'il avait été équipé d'un scaphandre. Quelques secondes après être sortie de l'eau, l'asiatique se réveilla, mit quelques secondes à comprendre puis serra Cédric contre lui avec un air ravi.

« Oh-oh, fit Fran en se frottant le menton. Ca va devenir officiel d'ici peu, on dirait…

– Je ne savais pas que tu faisais dans le potin, raillai-je.

– Toujours être à la page, ma petite Margaret. Même si je révise en permanence, l'une de mes oreilles perçoit les piaillements des spécialistes du ragot. »

Je ris alors que Mme Pomfresh, armée d'une couverture, accourait vers l'asiatique. Cette dernière n'eut pas le choix et dut accompagner l'infirmière. Cédric suivit, apparemment fier même s'il avait quelque peu dépassé le délai imparti. Sur les cinquante points, il allait visiblement en avoir le plus.

Peu de temps après émergea le corps de Hermione, poussé par Krum que l'on ne distingua pas tout de suite. Pomfresh vint au devant du candidat et de son trésor, mais lorsqu'une tête de requin avec des cheveux et des sourcils émergea, elle eut un recul et plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris de terreur. Krum, apparemment métamorphosé à moitié, secoua vivement la tête et repris un faciès plus humain. Hermione était donc sauve elle aussi.

Puis Fleur Delacour revint à la surface. Mais seule et paniquée. Bien que depuis les tribunes nous étions incapables d'entendre quoique ce soit, nous la vîmes s'agripper à Mme Pomfresh en lui criant quelque chose avant que Verpey et Dumbledore ne vienne la rejoindre pour essayer de la calmer.

« Eh bien, fit Morgan avec un air désolé, on dirait que les fonds marins n'ont pas épargné la frenchie. Regardez-la : sa robe est déchirée de partout et elle est couvert d'égratignures.

– Les Strangulots n'ont pas été gentils, déclara Luna en hochant la tête. Mais ce ne sont de toute façon pas des créatures sociables. Harry n'est pas remonté, je me demande s'il a réussi à leur échapper.

Elle disait cela avec un ton neutre qui me donna une impression étrange. Il était vrai que Harry tardait à remonter. Cependant, lorsqu'il émergea à son tour des profondeurs du lac, tout fut plus clair. Notre héros local avait rapporté avec lui son trésor, Ronald Weasley, mais également celui de Fleur, une petite fille qui lui ressemblait pas mal.

– _La vache_, c'est Gabrielle ! fit Jean-Baptiste en écarquillant les yeux. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Fleur était paniquée, il s'agit de sa petite sœur !

– Quel galant homme, ce Potter, fit Morgan. Bien joué mon gars.

J'aurais pu penser que c'était ironique, mais lorsque je me tournai vers elle, elle observait le Survivant avec un sourire franc, qui montrait une certaine approbation.

– Eh bien, Morgan ? Des compliments ?

– Il faut reconnaître les mérites d'un homme lorsqu'ils se manifestent, Finey. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

– Tu veux dire que tu aurais fais pareil ? »

Morgan se contenta de me regarder avec un air malicieux et ne répondit rien. Ca lui aurait fait mal d'avouer explicitement qu'elle aurait eu le même comportement que le Survivant.

Finalement, le jury accorda presque autant de points à Potter qu'à Diggory, ce qui mit les deux à égalité. Le public quitta alors les gradins, certains élèves allant féliciter les participants. Pour ma part je rentrai directement dans ma chambre. Mes parents m'avaient envoyé quelques jours plus tôt un manuel d'histoire et je décidai de l'étudier un peu. Je ne comptais pas prendre du retard sur le cursus que je ne pouvais pas suivre.

Je m'installai sur mon lit, sortit de ma valise le bloc-notes et le critérium que je conservais à l'abri de regards indiscrets puis ouvris le manuel d'histoire pour voir la première leçon : la civilisation romaine. C'est alors que Ginger entra dans la chambre.

« Que fais-tu, Margaret ?

– Un truc de Moldu, fis-je avec un sourire un peu gêné. J'étudie l'histoire de mon autre monde.

– Oh, je vois. Ca doit être intéressant… Est-ce que… Est-ce que la vie que tu aurais pu avoir si tu n'étais pas une sorcière te manque ?

Je posai mon critérium lit et soupirai tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur son.

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça ne se passerait pas bien, peut-être que je ne m'y plairais pas. Ce serait une toute autre vie. Ca ne se compare pas, je pense.

– Tu es heureuse ici ?

– Oui, assez. J'ai des amis géniaux et une vie assez trépidante. Ca me convient… Même si des fois je vois les limites du monde des sorciers et que cela m'énerve.

– Les limites ?

– Oui, certaines notions sont… abstraites, pour les sorciers. Et puis il y a la technologie. Enfin, ce sont des détails, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

Je repris mon crayon et écris le titre de la leçon.

– Je… Je peux essayer d'écrire avec ton outil ?

– On appelle ça un crayon. Viens ici et essaye, tu vas voir c'est assez simple.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mon lit et je lui appris à tenir et écrire avec le critérium. La prise en main fut rapide et après avoir gribouillé deux-trois choses, elle parvint à écrire son nom et poussa un petit bruit de surprise.

– C'est assez simple. Ca écrirait sur du parchemin, tu penses ?

– Oh oui, facilement.

– Qu'est-ce qui fait que ça écrit ?

– La mine est faite en graphite, c'est une sorte de minéral, et lorsque l'on écrit ça laisse une trace.

– Donc pas besoin de le tremper dans quelque chose pour le faire marcher ?

– Non. La mine se termine petit à petit, et dans ce cas, regarde… J'appuie sur le bout du crayon et la mine à l'intérieur qui est assez longue sort un peu pour qu'on puisse écrire de nouveau. Lorsque la mine est terminée, on peut recharger le crayon avec d'autres petites barres de graphite.

– C'est plus pratique que nos plumes. Tu devrais en parler au Directeur…

– Ha ha ha ! Même si Dumbledore est assez ouvert, je ne pense pas que les professeurs soient prêts à accepter d'utiliser de la technologie Moldue.

Ginger regarda le crayon avec un intérêt prononcé.

– Hey, si tu veux, je demanderai à mes parents de m'en envoyer un autre pour toi avec un bloc-notes, tu pourras t'entraîner comme ça.

– Oh, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

– Mais non, mais non… Si je peux convertir une sorcière à l'utilisation d'un truc Moldu, je ne vais pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

– Martin serait sûrement intéressé lui aussi.

– Ah tiens oui. Je vais faire une double commande.

Ginger continua d'écrire avec le crayon, apparemment fascinée par le système qui faisait avancer la mine. Elle fut encore plus étonnée quand j'utilisai la gomme au bout du critérium, effaçant un mot qu'elle avait mal écris. J'éclatai de rire lorsqu'elle dit comme par réflexe :

– C'est de la magie, ça. »

Les Moldus avaient assurément leur magie à eux.

Une semaine s'écoula pendant laquelle la routine des cours reprit. Puis un midi, Morgan vint directement à la table des Gryffondors à l'endroit où Hermione terminait son repas tout en lisant un livre. Ses deux compères semblaient être déjà partis. Je n'étais pas loin et mon attention fut vite attirée par tous les regards surpris qui fixaient Morgan. La Serpentard mit ses poings sur la table et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Ma voisine cessa de manger et attendit avec appréhension que Morgan parle. Ce qu'elle fit d'un ton solennel :

« Granger, je voulais juste te dire que je compatis quant à l'article que Rita Skeeter a écris à ton sujet. Je suis particulièrement bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge et je considère qu'on devrait interdire à cette femme de s'exprimer où que ce soit. Donc si certaines personnes ont du mal à intégrer le fait que cet article soit complètement faux et que ça te cause du tort, viens me voir. Je leur ferai entendre raison de gré ou de force. Il ne sera pas dit que Skeeter diffuse son venin sans que j'intervienne. Entendu ?

Hermione, mais également une ribambelle de Gryffondor, semblaient avoir été changés en statue, tandis que je souriais en coin. Morgan m'avait dit ne pas trop apprécier Granger, mais un article de Rita Skeeter avait suffit à Morgan pour se sentir proche de la Gryffondor. Après quelques secondes, Hermione finit par acquiescer lentement et répondre :

– En… Entendu, j'y penserai.

– Bien ! Bonne fin de repas. »

Et elle s'en alla, non sans m'adresser un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'elle s'assit de nouveau à sa table, certains de ses camarades lui adressèrent des regards énervés. Elle donna également une tape dans le derrière de la tête de Drago Malefoy d'un air nonchalant, ce à quoi le blondinet se força à ne pas réagir.

Je lus un peu plus tard l'article qui présentait Hermione comme une fille calculatrice se délectant de l'attirance qu'ont pour elle Harry Potter et Viktor Krum. Hermione était également présentée comme laide. Certes Hermione n'était pas un modèle de beauté, mais elle n'était pas sans charme, surtout depuis qu'on lui avait corrigé les dents par nécessité – et elle était de toute façon trop jeune pour que l'on s'en fasse une idée définitive. Quant aux prétendues amourettes, j'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait rien entre Potter et mon amie. Mais en ce qui concernait Viktor Krum, elle avait bien été au bal avec lui.

Hermione vint un peu plus tard dans la journée me parler alors que je travaillais dans la salle commune.

« Tu crois qu'Ebony était sincère ?

– Que oui, répondis-je avec un air amusé. Morgan éprouve une haine prononcée pour Skeeter et je pense qu'elle ressent une certaine empathie pour les autres personnes que la journaliste s'applique à descendre.

– Oh, je vois. Et le fait que je sois Gryffondor…

– Tu sais, pour elle, les maisons ne comptent pas. Elle regarde les gens.

– Mmh… Le discours qu'elle vient de me faire… Bizarrement, ça me fait totalement changer d'avis à son sujet.

– C'est une bonne chose… Dis, Skeeter ne t'as pas loupée… Tu supportes ?

– Tu devrais comprendre mieux que quiconque à quel point ça me passe au-dessus. C'est comme les remarques sur le fait que je sois issue de Moldue, je n'y fais plus attention.

J'eus un rire complice.

– Oui, je peux me mettre à ta place sans trop d'effort en effet… Et sinon, Potter s'en sort pas mal pour le moment !

– J'avoue être surprise même si je suis très contente pour lui. Avoir trouvé la Branchiflore… Pas que Harry soit bête, mais je me demande comment il a pu trouvé alors que moi non…

– Aaah ? De la jalousie ? fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Mais… Mais non ! répondit Hermione tandis que ses joues rosissaient. Je félicite Harry pour sa découverte, il s'en est sorti avec brio ! Je suis un peu étonnée, c'est tout.

– Bah, je sais comment t'es, Hermione.

– C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ?

– A toi de voir, mais tu ne vas pas me contredire je pense. Vu qu'ici je suis celle qui te connaît depuis le plus longtemps…

– C'est certain. A plus tard alors, voisine.

– Bonne fin de journée. »

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Joanna reçut d'un hibou une lettre dans une belle enveloppe noire. Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de manger et tint l'enveloppe d'un air inquiet. Je finis mon jus d'orange et dit :

« C'est la réponse des parents à propos des Oxford ?

– Oui.

– Tu es en train d'imaginer toutes les réponses possibles, hein ?

– Oui.

– Arrête de te prendre la tête et ouvre !

– Qui sont les Oxford ? demanda Mélanie à côté de nous.

– Des connaissances de mes parents, répondit vaguement Joanna en me fixant.

Mélanie sembla comprendre que le sujet lui échappait et décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Joanna continuait de fixer l'enveloppe en la faisant tourner dans ses mains.

– Mais ouvre-la !

– Bon, bon, je l'ouvre !

Stressée, elle déchira complètement l'enveloppe et lut le parchemin devant son visage, si bien que je ne voyais pas ce dernier. Puis elle poussa un long soupir et replia la missive.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne te la montre pas ?

– Euh… non, non, c'est un courrier personnel. Mais je peux quand même savoir…

– Les Oxford sont des victimes, coupa Joanna en regardant autour d'elle. Mais d'après mes parents, ce sont aussi des ordures. Me voilà bien avancée. Je pense que je vais laissé de côté toute cette histoire, je ne veux pas d'ennui avec la préfète en chef, de toute façon.

Nous sortîmes toutes les deux de table et je lui fis part de mon sentiment concernant Euphemia.

– Ca te paraît pas bizarre, qu'Euphemia se soit pas plus énervée ? Si elle est au courant pour tes parents et que les Oxford ont bien été volés pendant les années de Voldemort, alors pourquoi restait-elle aussi calme ? Ca ne colle pas.

– Mmh… Tu as raison. Elle avait l'air de ne pas en être choquée. Mes parents diraient la vérité, tu crois ? Que les Oxford étaient eux aussi des magouilleurs ?

– Le mieux, c'est que tu demandes à Euphemia elle-même.

– Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre avec qui que ce soit sur les méfaits de mes parents. Tu es une exception, Margaret.

– Je comprends, je pense que je ne voudrais pas plus en parler à ta place. Tu laisses ça de côté alors ?

– Oui. Si Euphemia vient me voir pour en parler, je reverrai peut-être ma position. »

Dans ses propos, Joanna ne semblait pas tellement différente. Mais ses yeux montraient une fille plus mûre, plus soucieuse, plus réfléchie. Ce n'était pas Joanna la bourrine. Je décidai de ne pas insister sur ce sujet.

Un mois plus tard à peu près, Morgan fut introuvable le temps d'une journée. Intriguée, je me rendis à l'esplanade le soir même pour la découvrir assise sur la rambarde, agitant ses jambes dans le vide, sa silhouette se découpant dans le soleil couchant couvert par de légers nuages. Le temps s'était un peu radouci aussi n'avait-elle plus sur elle que son body et sa robe, même si elle gardait ses gants. Je m'approchai, habillée pour ma part d'un sweat-shirt et d'un jean, des baskets aux pieds – sans que ces vêtements soient particulièrement classes, ils avaient plus de standing que les vieilleries que portaient les élèves issus du monde des sorciers.

« Salut, Morgan. Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée.

– Ouais, je faisais des recherches.

– Sur quoi ?

– Sur « qui », plutôt. J'ai enquête sur Maugrey Fol Œil. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je m'assis à son côté. Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air perplexe.

– Je t'ai dis qu'il avait fait du tort à ma famille mais que bon…

– Tu n'es pas prête à en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrai plus pour ça. Tu me le diras quand tu le sentiras.

Il était temps de laisser le passé de Morgan tranquille et de lui faire confiance.

– Merci, répondit Morgan en fermant brièvement les yeux. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne pouvais pas tellement lui en vouloir mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui lancer un regard noir à chaque fois que je le vois.

– J'aimerais pas être à sa place, fis-je en riant à moitié. Un regard noir de Morgan Ebony, ça marque.

– Je ne te contredirai pas sur ce point, j'ai encore en mémoire des visages de première année littéralement traumatisés. Quoiqu'il en soit, alors qu'au début cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid… A force, il commence à me regarder bizarrement, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il ne peut pas avoir oublié… C'est pas logique. Il ne semble même pas me reconnaître. Je pensais qu'il m'ignorait mais après tous ces mois, ça devient suspect. Ca cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose pendant ton enquête ?

– Je l'ai suivi de loin. Je sais ce que peut faire son œil magique. Il retourne très souvent à son bureau, ce qui est assez étrange, mais sinon rien de probant.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu soupçonnes à son sujet ?

– Eh bien que ce ne soit pas le vrai !

– Tu exagères peut-être un peu, non ? Ca fait très « complot ». Tu n'es pas un peu paranoïaque, des fois ?

– Désolé mais ça me dérange cette histoire. Il aurait du au moins me faire un commentaire et là, rien. Je pencherais bien pour un sortilège d'Amnésie, mais il aurait oublié d'autres choses à ce moment-là. Il y a une petite, je dis bien une petite, possibilité qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Après tout, il commence à se faire vieux. Mais… La piste de l'imposteur ne me semble pas fantaisiste.

– Attends, si c'est vrai, c'est grave ! Et qui ça pourrait être ?

– Ben… Un ennemi de Maugrey. Autrement dit, un mage noir.

– Tu vois des Mangemorts partout. Mais bon, tu as peut-être raison et dans ce cas, il faut prévenir Dumbledore tout de suite !

– Patience, Finey. Déjà, je dois m'assurer que je ne suis pas effectivement en train de me faire des idées. Et puis, j'ai d'autres problèmes…

Elle sortit une lettre d'une des poches de sa ceinture.

– Les jumeaux. Ils me préviennent que Norrington complote avec Malefoy pour que je sois « officiellement » considérée comme n'étant plus du clan des Mangemorts…

Je voyais bien le problème, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de faire remarquer :

– Ce ne serait pas plus mal pour ton estime personnelle.

– Ca n'est pas faux, mais tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de cette connexion. Rah, je ne peux rien faire. Si seulement ma marraine n'était pas enfermée à Azkaban…

– Vu ce que tu m'as dis d'elle, ce n'est pas forcément mal pour l'ensemble de la population.

– Je comprend bien ton problème éthique, ma chère Finey, mais Bellatrix Lestrange m'a à la bonne. Je crois même qu'elle éprouve un certain sentiment maternel à mon égard, ce qui est bien surprenant venant d'une folle comme elle.

– Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

– Je ne peux rien faire. Je vais répondre aux jumeaux d'essayer de faire traîner les choses, notamment d'aller voir Narcissa Malefoy, mon meilleur soutien parmi les huiles des mages noirs.

– La société des Mangemorts semble vachement soudée, pour des gens qui soutiennent un disparu – même s'il semble être sur le retour… huh… Ca me met toujours mal à l'aise d'évoquer ce fait.

– T'en fais pas, va. Ni toi ni moi ne seront les premières cibles s'il revient en force. Et pour les Mangemorts, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient vraiment soudés. Il y en a qui hésitent, oscillent, tâtent le terrain. S'ils ont remarqué que la Marque redevenait visible, ils vont certainement pencher pour Voldemort. Et puis il y a le noyau dur, avec les fidèles. Mais même dans ce noyau, les gens se soucient plus de leur sécurité que d'un retour rapide du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Prend Lucius Malefoy : il préférera se forger ses relations et continuer ses petites intrigues qu'agir de front pour que son maître retrouve sa gloire. Je le soupçonne même d'être bien heureux qu'il ne soit qu'à moitié là.

– Connaissant Voldemort de réputation, il ne doit pas trop aimer les « semi-fidèles »…

– Non c'est certain, il y en a qui ont intérêt à s'aplatir s'il revient. Voire à s'enterrer.

– Comme Peter Pettigrow ?

– Lui, j'en suis pas certain. On le voit jamais, j'en ai même pas entendu parler depuis notre rencontre. Si ça se trouve, il fait quelque chose dans son coin qui pourrait bien arranger Voldie. J'espère qu'il se souvient de sa dette envers Potter.

Je regardai Morgan qui fixait durement le soleil couchant. Son sens de la loyauté continuait de m'étonner – et quelque part de me rassurer, car j'avais besoin de voir de « bons » côtés chez mon amie. Elle soupira :

– Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais surveiller Maugrey. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Elle se mit du bon côté de la rambarde et se leva.

– T'as peut-être raison. Il se peut que je sois vraiment trop paranoïaque. Mais dans le doute… Je te tiens au courant, si j'ai quelque chose de sérieux, tu m'accompagneras.

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire franc, ce qui lui fit de toute évidence plaisir.

– On dirait que tu commences à vraiment te considérer comme ma partenaire.

Je soupirai brièvement en regardant à mon tour l'astre du jour qui disparaissait derrière la Forêt Interdite.

– Ca fait un an et demi qu'on se connaît maintenant, Morgan. On s'est dit tant de choses, on est passé par tellement d'étapes…

Je levai les mains.

– Je vais arrêter de tergiverser. On est partenaire. Pour le meilleur et, je le crains, pour le pire.

Je me tournai de moitié en souriant en coin. Elle répondit par un petit ricanement et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre.

– Chaque jour que la nature fait, je remercie presque les Détraqueurs de nous avoir fais nous rencontrer. A plus tard, Margaret. »

Son ton était tranquille, la situation était calme, et pourtant elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Un symbole qui ne trompait pas. Je restai quelques minutes à regarder la nuit s'installer, me disant qu'au moins avec Morgan le futur ne manquerai pas de piquant. Je commençai à me dire que le danger et l'imprévu me promettaient au moins un avenir loin d'être terne. Je répétai même à voix haute cette phrase que m'avait dite un jour ma mère alors que je m'inquiétais d'avoir une vie ennuyeuse.

« La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue si elle n'est pas vécue comme un rêve. »

En regardant le château et en pensant à Morgan et au retour de Voldemort, je me rendis compte que cette phrase prenait dans le monde des sorciers tous son sens.

* * *

**Alors cette maxime est en fait tirée d'un film, saurez-vous trouver lequel ? Et qui parmi vous se souvenait du prénom de la mère de Margaret ? Pas moi en tout cas, j'ai du aller chercher au tout début du premier tome. Bah ouais, faut pas croire même pour moi tout retenir c'est chaud.**


	34. Vol de Nuit

**Par avance : Vais-je finir cette fic ? Je ne peux même pas le certifier vu sa lenteur et la lassitude que doivent ressentir les lecteurs à force d'attendre. Mais bon, tant que ça vient, je continue. Le contenu de ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. En effet, l'idée m'est venue lors de l'écriture lorsque Maggy rencontre Mélanie. C'est un peu comme si j'avais pensé à la place de Maggy : ben tiens, ça serait parfait ça ! Bref, du coup la fic se rallonge et il faudra attendre encore 3-4 chapires pour avoir la conclusion. Accessoirement, ce chapitre contient dans son début une scène que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire.**

**Dédicace aussi à Brume Froide, qui malheureusement pour elle est en vacances et ne pourra pas lire ce chapitre avant une semaine. Hahaha, que c'est con (elle qui me harcelait sans cesse pour que je finisse mon chapitre :p).**

* * *

VOL DE NUIT – MELANIE

Avant que n'arrive la dernière épreuve à la fin du mois de juin, Morgan avait eu le temps d'organiser pas mal d'entraînements supplémentaires. Elle avait d'ailleurs tendance à insister sur le physique plus que le magique. Plusieurs fois je dus utiliser le Deflexis au moment de me coucher. Je finis par m'habituer à la sensation de totale mollesse et ce n'était au final qu'un petit prix à payer pour être en bon état musculaire le lendemain. De plus, je faisais des exercices journaliers comme Morgan me l'avait demandé.

Au début du mois de juin, je décidai après un dur entraînement de m'observer dans la glace. Je fus assez surprise de remarquer que mes bras et mes jambes n'étaient plus si cylindriques et que se montraient des muscles auparavant bien cachés. Le trapèze de mes épaules s'était également un peu développé et une bosse semblait se former sur mon ventre. En voyant cette silhouette différente de la chétive Margaret que j'étais au début de l'année, je voulus vérifier quelque chose. Aussi, comme j'étais seule dans la chambre, j'ouvris ma malle et en sortit le cadeau de Morgan. Avec délicatesse, je dépliai les vêtements et les enfilai. Une sensation étrange s'empara de moi et des frissons me parcoururent l'échine alors que je finissais d'enfiler les bottes et que je mettais les gants noirs semblables à cette force de la nature qu'était Morgan.

Moi qui n'attachait jamais mes cheveux, je pris dans une trousse de ma malle un élastique et rassemblai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval. Puis, prise par une pulsion étrange, je me saisis de ma baguette, visai mes cheveux et murmura :

« Colora Obscura. »

Ceci avant de recommencer avec mes yeux. Alors seulement, je retournai devant la glace et levai lentement mes yeux vers mon reflet. J'eus un vertige lorsque m'apparut la vision de cette autre Morgan que j'étais devenue. Alors que je posais ma main gantée sur le miroir comme pour palper cette vision, je me demandais jusqu'où iraient ces changements. Si j'allais vraiment devenir Morgan. Je revis brièvement cette scène pendant laquelle Morgan m'avait attirée contre elle et m'avait déclaré que j'allais devenir comme elle et que ma transformation commençait.

J'aurais du, sur le moment, secouer la tête et me convaincre qu'il fallait que je reste moi-même, mais prise dans une sorte de transe, je m'imaginai devenir forte comme la fille Ebony, inébranlable, superbe, mystérieuse, belle… Mon vertige n'en fut que plus grand et je me collai presque au miroir, prise d'une sorte de schizophrénie, essayant d'imiter comme je pus ce sourire à la fois si beau et si terrifiant qu'arborait Morgan lorsqu'elle voulait se montrer prédatrice.

Une porte claquant non loin me sortit d'un coup de ma transe et je reculai aussitôt, le cœur soudain serré. Je ne pus supporter plus longtemps mon reflet et m'en détournai, enlevant violemment mon élastique et faisant revenir mes couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux originelles. Je déglutis avec difficulté tout en me déshabillant. J'étais effrayée par mon propre comportement et de nouveaux doutes m'envahirent. Morgan n'était-elle pas tout simplement en train de me contaminer, de grignoter peu à peu mon âme ? J'en étais arrivée à penser pouvoir tuer quelqu'un pour elle, alors que l'évènement de mon enfance aurait du me dissuader de pouvoir encore ôter la vie.

Plus tard dans la journée, je relativisai sur ma réaction mais quelque chose de gênant demeurait. Morgan avait un grand pouvoir sur moi. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas abusé de ce pouvoir et je n'étais pas certaine qu'elle en soit consciente. Mais si elle voulait réellement me forcer à faire quelque chose, à n'en pas douter j'allais obéir. Je préférai écarter cette fascination servile de mon esprit pour le moment.

Comme pour me convaincre que j'exagérai ce que je pensais, je cherchai Morgan le jour même. Je ne la trouvai pas durant la journée, ni pendant le dîner. Le soir, j'allai directement sur l'esplanade mais elle n'y était pas non plus. J'aperçus cependant de la lumière là où d'habitude c'était le noir complet. Les torches du stade de Quidditch étaient allumées.

La première idée qui me vint à l'esprit fut d'aller espionner le stade avec Morgan… Mais elle n'était pas là. J'eus pendant quelques secondes une impression de vide avant de me frapper le front et de fermer les yeux. Je ne devais pas dépendre d'elle à ce point, je venais d'en faire l'expérience.

Je me décidai finalement à aller fureter seule. Déjà pour me prouver que je pouvais le faire seul, mais également pour briller auprès de Morgan. Je m'imaginais déjà la voir me féliciter avec un air agréablement surpris par mon non-respect des règles. Vouloir me détacher de Morgan mais espérer son approbation en même temps, c'était au final assez ironique.

Je fonçai à la Salle Commune en courant, vivifiée par cette idée de faire ce que je faisais d'habitude avec Morgan mais cette fois-ci toute seule comme une grande. Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais prendre, mais il me fallait un minimum de préparation. Dans la Salle Commune même, je découvris Ginger et Joanna en train de jouer aux échecs sorciers. Joanna semblait passablement énervée et je remarquai au nombre de pièces de chaque couleur qu'elle perdait largement. Ginger de son côté semblait presque désolée de gagner et s'agrippait à sa chaise en fixant ses propres pièces.

Je montai ensuite dans notre chambre, montant les marches deux par deux. Mélanie qui lisait un livre sur son lit sursauta quand j'entrai avant de demander :

« Il y a une urgence de quelque sorte ? Joanna est en train d'étrangler Ginger parce qu'elle ne veut pas se forcer à réfléchir ?

J'allais répondre à sa question première avant de tiquer sur la seconde. Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et fronçai un sourcil.

– Tu mets le doigt sur un point intéressant. Joanna m'a prouvé dernièrement qu'elle en avait dans le ciboulot.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui peut la pousser à jouer les pas-douées, mais je ne trouve pas ça très utile.

Je méditai quelques instant la problématique. Joanna avait toujours envie de mettre cette distance avec ses parents, comme un malaise persistant. Jouer les fortes têtes pas très malines était sans doute le moyen de se détacher de son héritage. Je haussai les épaules en soupirant.

– J'ai peut-être une idée sur la question, mais ça ne sert à rien d'en débattre. Si elle souhaite continuer à jouer les bourrines, c'est son problème.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil, fit Mélanie avec un air inquiet.

– Oh je ne veux pas être méchante. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la forcer à changer. Elle grandira. Parlons d'un truc plus intéressant et surtout immédiat. Viens voir.

Elle descendit de son lit en se réceptionnant avec une grâce certaine. Elle avait même semblé planer dans l'air en tombant de son matelas. J'ouvris notre fenêtre et lui montrai le stade illuminé dans la pénombre du parc.

– Tu vois là-bas ?

– Oooh… Il se passe quelque chose là-bas ?

– Sans doute, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Mais je vais aller voir, ça c'est certain !

– Sans Morgan ?

Je me crispai. Je trainais tellement avec la Serpentard que Mélanie n'imaginait pas me voir y aller toute seule. Mélanie sentit le malaise et demanda en posant sa main sur mon épaule :

– Il y a un problème avec Morgan ?

– Non ! répliquai-je comme pour me défendre avant de me calmer. Non… C'est juste que… J'ai envie de faire de temps en temps les choses de mon côté. Enfin… En fait…

Je la regardai et plissai les yeux. Une idée naissait dans un coin de ma tête et Mélanie sembla l'anticiper. Elle se mit à sautiller sur place.

– Oh oui, je veux bien venir avec toi !

– Tu as deviné ?

– Je t'ai souvent dis que je voulais vivre une aventure avec toi alors je me suis dis que tu avais pensé que c'était l'occasion.

– Tu as parfaitement saisi ce que j'ai pensé.

– Alors allons-y !

– D'accord, je vais… je vais me changer. Hum…

J'avais le costume parfait pour ce type d'investigations. J'eus mal au ventre quelques secondes en regardant les vêtements qui m'avaient fait perdre la tête puis je me changeai en quatrième vitesse, dos à Mélanie. Lorsque je me retournai, je dus faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas me prendre un balai dans le nez. Mélanie était vêtue d'une sorte de robe bleue marine assez épaisse en cuir qui me rappelait une combinaison de moto, de gants et de lunettes d'aviateur sur le front qu'elle me tendait avec un air ravi.

– Mais… Mel… Tu fais quoi avec ça ?

– C'est le mien. Un Nimbus 2000, offert par mon père. Il sait que j'aime voler.

Je la regardai quelques instants en clignant des yeux. Elle se recula d'un pas, soudain alarmée.

– Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de bizarre ? A quoi tu penses ?

– Bah… C'est juste que tu ne parles jamais de tes parents. Ca me surprend un peu.

– Oh, fit-elle en haussant une épaule et en détournant le regard. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, c'est pour ça. Mon père est un homme vraiment drôle et sympathique. Ma mère est… est une femme un peu rude mais juste.

Je suspectai un instant que sa mère la batte avant de chasser cette idée de mon esprit. Je voyais les choses en noir.

– Comme le sont souvent les mères, j'ai envie de dire… Et donc, ce balai, c'est… Attends ? Tu veux qu'on vole jusque là-bas ?

– Ca n'est pas la technique la plus rapide et la plus discrète ?

– Tu peux voler de nuit comme ça ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et leva son index.

– Tu m'as déjà vu voler l'année dernière en cours, non ?

– Oui, c'était vachement impressionnant.

– Donc tu me crois si je te dis que tu ne risques rien à voler avec moi, même de nuit et à deux sur un balai ?

– Tu es celle en qui j'aurai le plus confiance en tout cas…

– Parfait ! En balai !

Elle le fit léviter et se mit dessus.

– Juste, pour ne pas perturber ma conduite, ne pense pas du tout au pilotage. Dis-toi bien que tu es une passagère et que je suis la seule aux commandes. Sinon il risque d'y avoir des conflits de direction.

– Tu as déjà expérimenté ?

Elle se massa la nuque et eut un rire nerveux.

– Mon cou et le bras de mon père s'en souviennent. Laisse-moi en charge de tout, et ce sera parfait. Allez, on y va ?

– On ne prévient pas les deux autres ?

– Tu nous préviens toujours lorsque tu pars en balade avec Morgan ?

– Touché.

Je montai sur le balai, posant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Mélanie agita l'index.

– In-hin. J'exige que tu te serres contre moi, c'est plus facile à gérer pour moi. Et c'est aussi plus sûr.

– Euh, ok.

– Et mets ça.

Elle me tendit ses lunettes d'aviateur. Je n'eus pas à les régler car nos têtes étaient sensiblement de la même taille, je les mis donc de suite sur mes yeux. Je l'enlaçai ensuite, la serrant fort comme demandé puis posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je pus sentir l'odeur du cuir mêlé à quelque chose de plus parfumé qui devait provenir des cheveux laissés libre de Mélanie.

– Ca te dis qu'avant d'aller au stade, on s'offre une petite virée autour du château ?

– On va pas se faire repérer ?

– On ira trop vite pour ça.

– Je suppose que c'est une blaaaAAAAGUE ! »

Mélanie partit en trombe. Je ne nous vis même pas passer l'encadrement que nous étions déjà à l'air frais. Ce démarrage était déjà assez surprenant en soi. J'avais vu des pros à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch le faire, mais je n'aurai pas imaginé que l'innocente et rieuse Mélanie, 12 ans, sache le faire.

La fraîcheur d'une nuit de printemps me frappa le visage alors que Mélanie prenait de l'altitude à une vitesse encore raisonnable. Elle me cria en riant presque :

« Profite du panorama ! Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout est différent depuis le ciel ! Plus petit, plus large, d'une autre forme… C'est autre chose !

Je regardai en bas et serrai encore plus Mélanie en évaluant la distance avec le sol. Ceci avant de regarder Poudlard que je pouvais à présent voir dans son ensemble. De voir cette forteresse, se dressant dans la nuit comme un phare avec ses quelques lumières encore allumées, je me sentis fière d'y vivre. Je ne sus pas très bien pourquoi, mais en voyant le château, un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Combien de personnes fantastiques avais-je déjà rencontrer grâce à Poudlard et à la magie ? Je pestais en permanence contre tous les défauts des sorciers mais malgré tout, le merveilleux de ce monde m'avait touché. Je regardai ensuite tout autour de nous. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. A une centaine de mètres du sol, ma vision n'était plus parasitée par aucune lumière du plancher des vaches et je pouvais voir ce ciel, qui malgré la nuit, m'illuminait mille fois plus que le sol. Des étoiles, une multitude d'étoiles, plus que je n'en avais jamais vu.

– C'est… C'est le ciel, ça ?

– Ah-ha ! Tout change, je te dis ! C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? On aurait presque…

Son ton devint soudain vague et elle leva la tête.

– On aurait presque envie d'oublier la gravité, d'oublier qu'on a des pieds pour marcher sur le sol, d'oublier l'idée même qu'il y ait quelque chose en-dessous de nous… Ne voir que le ciel et se laisser guider par les étoiles.

Ce faisant, elle orienta de plus en plus son balai vers le haut. J'aurais pu l'arrêter. Mais ça, c'était si je n'avais pas été tout simplement sublimée par ces astres brillants de toute part avec la lune parmi elles, sorte de reine d'argent sur son trône. Ce fut de la buée se formant sur mes lunettes qui me fit reprendre mes esprits et, jetant un coup d'œil au sol, je ne parvins même pas à discerner le château. Je ne voyais que le stade de Quidditch sous la forme d'un petit point jaune lumineux.

Après avoir eu un vertige, je me resserrai davantage contre Mélanie et sentit alors quelque chose me comprimer la poitrine. Je me demandai alors si Mélanie était en train de faire ressortir ses omoplates parce qu'elle se crispait. Je tapotai sur l'épaule de mon amie qui poussa soudain un hoquet de frayeur et rentra ses omoplates avant de descendre presque trop brusquement.

– Je suis désolée, Margaret ! Vraiment désolée !

– En même temps, je n'ai pas réagi très vite moi non plus. Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as fais voir quelque chose de vraiment magnifique.

– Tu me rassures ! La dernière chose que j'aurais voulu, c'est… Enfin bon…

Nous avions récupéré une hauteur raisonnable.

– Prête pour une petite pointe de vitesse ?

– Euh ben, je crois que je n'ai pas le ch…

– Correct ! Accroche-toi bien !

Je m'exécutai en serrant les dents alors qu'elle mettait les gaz – façon de parler. Je ne vis dès lors plus distinctement ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. De brèves tâches de couleur me firent comprendre que nous tournions autour du château, mais j'étais trop absorbée par la force que je prenais de par la vitesse et les virages. A côté de ça, les montagnes russes étaient d'un ennui mortel. D'abord effrayée, je finis par évacuer ma peur en poussant des cris d'enthousiasme.

Le vent me fouettait le visage, ma tête tournait, de la buée se formait de nouveau sur mes lunettes, mais je me sentais en sécurité, enlacée après Mélanie. Elle semblait maîtriser plus que le balai, elle semblait dominer l'air lui-même. Je finis par crier de toutes mes forces :

– C'est génial ! Purement génial ! Merci Mélanie ! Bon sang, j'aurais pas voulu rater une expérience pareille ! Je t'adore, t'es fantastique ! Oh, la vache oui t'es fantastique !

J'entendis à travers l'air qui vibrait dans mes tympans un rire puis peu après, une goutte plutôt grosse s'écrasa sur l'une de mes lunettes. Le ciel était dégagé. L'eau ne pouvait avoir beaucoup d'origine. Une autre goutte vint s'écraser puis Mélanie ralentit le rythme pour finalement voleter tranquillement en cercle autour du château. Je mis mes mains sur les épaules de mon amie et demandai :

– Euh… Ca va, Mel ? Tu… Tu pleures ?

Elle ne se retourna pas.

– Ah ? Oh… Oh oui, c'est la vitesse, même moi au bout d'un moment, je… j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Et elle éclata de rire. Il y avait un imperceptible trémolo dans sa voix, mais celui-ci avait suffi à me convaincre qu'elle avait pleuré par émotion. Je ne rajoutai rien. Ce ne pouvait être que des larmes de joie.

Mélanie finit par prendre la direction du stade. Je lui demandai de nous poser un peu plus loin à l'orée de la forêt histoire de pouvoir approcher discrètement puis nous avançâmes avec prudence vers le stade. Il n'y avait personne autour de l'édifice aussi nous passâmes par une des entrées pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un sur le terrain.

C'est avec une certaine incompréhension que je découvris Morgan, habillée dans ses vêtements du week-end, en train de sous-peser un balai à côté de sacs en toile énormes et fermés par d'épaisses cordes. Mélanie voulut avancer mais je la retins dans le couloir sombre dans lequel nous nous trouvions. Elle me chuchota :

« Quoi ? On ne va pas voir Morgan ?

– J'essaye de comprendre par moi-même ce qu'elle fait là et que font tous ces sacs à côté d'elle. Et j'avoue que j'y arrive pas. Elle fait quoi, là ? Et en pleine lumière…

– Allons lui demander, alors !

Elle me prit la main et me traîna de force jusque sur le terrain. A peine nous eûmes foulé l'herbe, Morgan lâcha le balai, se retourna d'un coup et pointa sa baguette sur nous deux avec un air féroce. Mélanie eut alors un sursaut et se figea. Le regard de Morgan disait clairement : « Vous allez souffrir ».

Une fois qu'elle nous eut reconnu cependant, la Serpentard soupira de soulagement et baissa sa baguette, ceci avant d'écarquiller les yeux en me fixant. Elle avait vu ce que je portais. Elle rangea alors sa baguette et s'approcha. Une fois devant moi, elle prit son air charmeur qui m'envoûtait et prit mon menton comme elle le faisait souvent.

– Finey, tu es magnifique ce soir ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as accepté de les porter, contente de voir qu'ils te vont bien, et encore plus contente de voir que tu as fureté hors du château sans mon aide ! Tu progresses ! Alors… Comment s'appelle ta complice ? Je t'ai déjà vue, mais je ne sais pas ton nom.

Elle se tourna vers ma « complice » et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Mélanie fit un petit salut de la main d'un air radieux puis déclara :

– Mélanie Parry, Miss Ebony.

– Oulah, appelle-moi Morgan, je t'en prie. Je ne pensais pas qu'une autre des vertueuses Gryffondor oserait bafouer les règles.

– Oh, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir profiter de l'air frais de la nuit, fit Mélanie dans un clin d'œil. Tant que je ne fais de mal à personne et que je peux être avec une amie, ça me va. C'est même sacrément amusant.

Morgan la pointa du doigt et tournant sa tête vers moi dit :

– Elle me plaît celle-là. Un peu trop gentille dans l'attitude, mais au moins elle est pas prise de tête. En fait, déjà que j'aimais bien Anderson, je commence à croire que tu sais vraiment bien t'entourer.

– De toute façon, fis-je avec un air de défi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation pour être accompagné par qui que ce soit, si ? Tu ne diriges pas ma vie, que je sache…

Morgan cligna des yeux et mit ses mains en avant, déstabilisée – ce qu'elle était très rarement.

– Wow, doucement, je ne voulais pas insinuer que t'avais besoin d'un… « agrément », ou je ne sais quoi. Du calme, Finey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je m'étais mise sur la défensive dans mon optique d'indépendance vis-à-vis de Morgan. J'éprouvais le besoin de lui tenir tête. Ce qui était particulièrement stupide, je l'admets, mais j'étais un peu perdue à ce moment-là. La réponse de Morgan me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. D'habitude, c'était à moi de la calmer et voilà que je m'emportais. Je fermai les yeux et réfléchis pour moi-même l'espace d'un instant.

Je devais arrêter les conflits avec Morgan, peu importaient l'origine ou les changements que je voulais. Ca n'allait rien apporter de bon. Je devais laisser les choses arriver. Ravaler mes craintes et mes doutes et lui en parler, à un moment ou un autre. Pour l'instant, je préférais juste calmer le jeu.

– Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En pleine lumière, à jouer avec un balai ?

– Je suis là depuis avant le dîner en fait. Dumbledore m'a accostée en me montrant un sac avec un dîner à emporter dedans et m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas garder le stade jusqu'au soir. Enfin, il me l'a demandé avec un ton qui me disait que j'y étais obligée. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas plus féroce gardienne que moi. En flattant mon amour-propre, il marquait déjà un point. Puis il a ajouté que mes heures de colles avec McGonagall sauteraient si j'accomplissais correctement ma mission. J'ai pris de suite le sac et suis partie faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Tu vois ces sacs ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils contiennent, mais c'est pour la troisième épreuve. Dumbledore m'a dit de bien vérifier que personne ne s'en approche sans connaître le mot de passe.

– Tu nous a laissé approcher, dit Mélanie en riant.

– Oh, je ne pense pas que vous soyez les dangers auxquels Dumbledore pense.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Mélanie puis dit :

– On en reparlera plus tard. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, je commençais à m'ennuyer alors je jouais avec ce balais laissé sur le terrain.

– Tu es bonne en vol ? s'enquit Mélanie.

– Mmh, je me défends pas mal. Et toi ?

– Ca peut aller.

– Ne soit pas modeste ! m'écriai-je. Morgan, Mel est un véritable as du vol. Elle peut aller à une vitesse folle et maîtrise parfaitement son engin.

– Oh-ho ! s'exclama Morgan. Tu as l'intention d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, alors ?

Mélanie se dandina sur place et eut un rire gêné.

– Je n'aime pas trop être regardée donc non. Je préfère voler en solo. Ou avec mes amies.

– Je vois, c'est un choix qui se défend. Pourtant, plus de filles dans le Quidditch, ça serait pas un mal.

– C'est vrai, admit Mélanie, mais c'est déjà une bonne chose que les filles aient le droit d'y jouer ! Tu sais que ça ne fait pas si longtemps que nous sommes autorisées à jouer dans les équipes à Poudlard ?

– Ah ouais ?

– Oui, mon grand-père m'a dit un jour que l'entrée des filles en équipe de Quidditch en Angleterre a même commencé ici, il y a quelques dizaines d'années. Et tu sais qui était l'une des premières élèves à s'être rebellée contre l'exclusivité masculine dans les équipes ?

– Mmh, c'est une personne connue ?

– Pour nous, oui ! Il s'agit du professeur McGonagall !

– McGo ?! s'écria Morgan en écarquillant les yeux. Parce qu'elle a été jeune à une époque ?! En même temps, c'est bien le genre à exiger la parité.

– Elle n'a pas fait ça toute seule, mais mon grand-père, qui était élève à cette époque en fait, m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie des premières joueuses de Quidditch.

– C'est dingue ! Elle gagne tout mon respect, là !

– Dis-moi, Morgan, intervins-je, il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les sacs ? Je suis persuadée que tu es tentée…

Morgan eut un petit rire complice.

– Tu penses bien que oui… Mais c'est Dumbledore qui m'a chargé de garder ces sacs. Alors d'une, je n'ai pas trop envie de lui montrer que sa confiance était mal placée. Et de deux, ces sacs ont sûrement une protection magique et je n'ai pas envie d'en subir le contrecoup. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai shooté dedans et qu'au bruit, je dirais que ce sont des petites objets, genre grains de blé ou de riz ou je sais pas quoi.

– Etrange… Mais bon, les deux premières épreuves étaient déjà très bizarres.

– Pas faux. Et là, c'est la dernière, je pense que les organisateurs prévoient quelque chose de corsé pour les 4 candidats. Ca va être du beau spectacle.

Elle sortit une montre à gousset de l'une des poches de sa ceinture et appuya sur le bouton du haut pour lever le clapet. Je pus distinguer une représentation du soleil, de la lune et de quelques étoiles avec des cercles par-ci par-là. Elle n'était pas à Morgan.

– Bon, Fit Morgan, on ne devrait pas tarder à me relayer. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas attendre quelque part, genre là où on s'était planquées toi et moi l'année dernière, Finey ? Tu sais à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Comme ça sur le chemin du retour, je bifurque et je vous rejoins. Ca marche ?

– Oui. J'espère qu'on ne va pas se faire bêtement surprendre.

– Ca va, vous avez des tenues idéales pour les déplacements discrets de nuit. Mon uniforme te vas à ravir, Finey. On dirait presque moi.

Je ne le montrai pas, mais cette phrase me serra le cœur. Il confirmait ce que je craignais. Morgan vint cependant tempérer cette déclaration par de l'humour. Elle prit un air malicieux et dit :

– Bien sûr, tu n'as pas cette poitrine généreuse et ces hanches larges qui font chavirer les garçons, mais ça viendra, va.

Ce faisant, elle caressa sa poitrine puis ses hanches. Mélanie eut un éclat de rire tandis que je ne pouvais moi-même m'empêcher de sourire, quelque peu rassurée par la remarque décalée de Morgan.

– Allez, partez, insista Morgan, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez prendre alors que c'est votre première sortie en douce !

Mélanie et moi acquiesçâmes puis partîmes en courant par là où nous étions arrivés. Etant la seule à savoir où se trouvait l'endroit doit parlait Morgan, je pris les devants, décidant de contourner largement toute voie de passage par précaution. Nous récupérâmes le balai de Mélanie puis rejoignîmes le fameux tronc d'arbre au creux duquel Morgan et moi avions passé une partie de la nuit lors de la fuite de Black. Je souris doucement en repensant à la découverte que j'avais faite en me réveillant d'une Morgan dormant sur mon ventre, son visage portant cette innocence totale qui ne la rendait que plus belle.

Je me tournai vers Mélanie qui ne semblait pas à l'aise et regardait vers le haut.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Les arbres sont denses, ici, on ne voit même pas bien le ciel. Il n'y a pas moyen de s'envoler.

– Il nous reste toujours nos jambes, non ? fis-je avec entrain pour la motiver un peu.

Mélanie baissa lentement ses yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire que me paraissait en partie triste.

– Oui, il nous reste toujours nos jambes.

J'aurais pu en rester là, mais le mystère de Mélanie revenait titiller ma curiosité. Depuis que je la connaissais, elle avait plusieurs fois agi bizarrement. De son côté elle connaissait une partie de mon secret, ce qui pouvait faire naître une certaine complicité. J'essayai de jouer sur cette complicité alors que nous étions seules loin de toute oreille indiscrète.

– Des fois, je ne saisis pas vraiment ce que tu penses, tu sais ? Tu as des réactions et des mimiques qui me font me poser une foule de questions.

Mélanie perdit tout sourire. Elle affichait à présent un air neutre, ses yeux marrons me fixant sans ciller.

– Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin des réponses ? Est-ce que tu ne peux pas être amie avec moi sans te soucier de cela ?

– Bien sûr que si ! m'écriai-je d'un air indigné.

J'ajoutai avec une certaine gêne :

– C'est juste que… J'aimerais comprendre. Mais après, j'ai mon propre secret dont je ne veux pas parler…

– Les premiers flocons ?

– Oui… Et… Et Morgan aussi a ses secrets qu'elle ne veut pas révéler. Joanna aussi. Martin aussi. Peut-être que Ginger aussi.

– Ginger aussi, assura Mélanie en détournant le regard.

Je clignai des yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu… tu es au courant de – peu importe, si elle t'as parlé de quelque chose, c'est entre vous. C'est vrai que tu la connais mieux que Joanna et moi. Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec sa tante ?

– Non. Elle m'a aussi parlé du problème d'Elektra mais ça ne la concerne pas directement. Elle m'a parlé… d'autre chose, un évènement du passé, moi-même je n'en sais pas grand chose…

Je me massai la nuque puis regardai vers le château ou se trouvaient tous nos camarades avant d'adresser un sourire gêné à Mélanie.

– Douze ans…

– Oui, on n'imagine pas à cet âge d'avoir chacun ses propres secrets, des secrets à ce point douloureux pour nous que l'on en parle pas aux autres.

– Ces secrets pourraient peut-être détruire notre amitié.

– Ca… Ca pourrait, fit Mélanie avant de déglutir.

Je pensai à ce que j'avais fait. Il était évident que le regard des autres changerait si je révélais ce qui avait bouleversé mon enfance – ou ce qui avait mis fin à mon enfance, plutôt. Et Mélanie semblait être dans la même situation. L'ignorance était-elle la meilleure solution ?

– Alors que ça reste comme ça. On a pas besoin de…

– Je te le montrerai, intervint Mélanie d'une voix tremblante.

Je me tournai vers elle et ses points étaient crispés, son regard rivé sur le sol.

– Mélanie ?

– Je te montrerai mon secret. Mais pas… Mais pas maintenant. Je ne me sens pas le courage… Je ne trouverais pas les mots…

– N'en dis pas plus. Ca me fait déjà plaisir que tu comptes me montrer ta face cachée. Je ne sais même pas si moi je parlerai à quiconque un jour de ce que j'ai fais.

Mélanie vint saisir ma main pour la serrer dans les siennes puis me fixa avec un regard déterminé.

– Peu importe ce que c'est… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Je sentis mes joues prendre des couleurs et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quelque peu. Sa voix semblait plus sincère que jamais. Son regard paraissait me supplier de la croire. Tout en elle n'était qu'honnêteté. Je lui répondis avec un large sourire :

– Pareil pour moi. »

Notre relation venait de faire un bond. Mélanie et moi nous étions toujours bien entendues, mais nous n'avions pas été si proches. Elle traînait davantage avec Ginger. Je lui adressais la parole de temps à autres, mais jamais nous n'avions pris le temps de mieux nous connaître, sinon pendant les quelques instants nocturnes et éthérés que nous avions vécus.

En y repensant, je me rendis compte que Mélanie avait bien plus fait attention à moi que moi à elle. Alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, ce pourquoi je m'en voulus sur le moment et prit un air désolé. Mélanie secoua la tête avec un air inquiet :

– Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

– Je sais pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas plus tournée vers toi. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir presque ignorée depuis qu'on se connaît, alors que…

Elle mit sa main devant ma bouche.

– Je ne veux plus entendre de regrets. C'est bien comme c'est maintenant.

Morgan, Joanna et maintenant Mélanie. Trois d'entre mes amies avaient désormais pour moi un tout autre aspect. Aucune d'entre elle n'était une élève banale au passé et au comportement classique. Chacune d'entre elles cachait une blessure. Et je faisais pareil.

Mélanie finit par me serrer dans ses bras sans que je la voie venir. Son étreinte était douce, comme si elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de me faire le moindre mal. Puis elle souffla, la voix étouffée par l'émotion :

« Je ne te laisserai pas sortir de ma vie, de quelque manière que ce soit… »

Ce qui se confirma un an plus tard, lorsqu'elle me sauva la vie.

* * *

**En fait, je me sentais moi-même un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné la pauvre Mel. C'est ça le secret, la symbiose avec le récit. Ou l'enfermement sur soi-même dans une fiction, ça peut se voir de deux façons... Le prochain chapitre parlera de Voldemort !**


	35. Sans Rancune

**Par avance : Tagazok ! Mon rythme de parution est aussi régulier que le rythme cardiaque d'une personne en fibrillation, je sais. La faute au fait que je suis rentré chez moi sans le T4 de Harry Potter et que sans lui je ne pouvais avancer. Décidément, la fin de cette fic est encore et toujours repoussée car un nouveau chapitre "social" se glisse avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Je pense qu'il faut que je me contrôle car je vais finir par lasser. Donc là, c'est le dernier avant que ne débarque l'action, je vous le promets, lectrices (et lecteurs) de mon coeur ! J'ai vu que plusieurs personnes avaient bien noté la référence à la fic de Brume Froide et donc que ces personnes suivent cette fiction fort agréable et mystérieuse, je les en félicite donc ! Et pour répondre à titemaya, non ce n'est pas un spoiler, plus un truc hasardeux lol. Enfin bon, voilà, je vous laisse avec Maggy, Morgan et le passé de cette dernière. Ah oui, au sujet de Bellatrix... Je triche sans doute un peu avec l'histoire mais c'est une liberté que je prend. Lancez-moi des pierres si vous le souhaitez, c'est gratuit. Bonne lecture !**  


* * *

SANS RANCUNE – MORGAN ET JOANNA

Cet instant « émotion » fut interrompu par une Morgan essoufflée, le balai à la main. Lorsqu'elle nous vit Mélanie et moi l'une contre l'autre, elle stoppa nette sa course et nous observa avec des yeux ronds. Avec quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix, elle railla :

« Oh, j'interromps quelque chose ?

Je me séparai doucement de Mélanie et eut un sourire en coin.

– Mélanie et moi nous rendions juste compte que nous avions plus de points communs que nous ne le pensions.

Je vis passer une lueur dans les yeux de Morgan que je pensai être de la jalousie. Si c'en était bien, elle la réfréna très bien puisqu'elle finit par sourire en coin et hausser les épaules.

– Tu aimes faire connaissance avec les gens dans la Forêt Interdite, on dirait.

Elle faisait référence à la première fois où nous nous étions croisées, ce que je compris de suite. Je ris donc de bon cœur tandis que Mélanie semblait un peu perdue. Elle paraissait également un peu coupable mais ne dit mot. Morgan finit par prendre la parole :

– Enfin bon, j'ai couru jusqu'ici parce que celui qui m'a remplacé, c'est Maugrey Fol Œil. Il était toujours aussi froid, alors que cette fois nous étions en face à face… Pas une remarque, pas une petite pique sur mes parents, sur la capture de mon père – Parry, tu comprends que tu dois te la fermer à propos de tous ce que tu pourras entendre cette nuit.

Mélanie allait parler mais je pris la parole et dit d'une voix forte :

– Mel sait parfaitement garder les secrets, j'en sais quelque chose. Je me porte garante pour elle.

La Serpentard cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de dire avec une certaine hésitation :

– Bien, euh, dans ce cas… si tu lui fais confiance, je lui fais confiance aussi, hein… Enfin bon. Je n'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser de ce sentiment que quelque chose cloche chez lui. Alors j'ai pris le balais du stade en disant que c'était le mien et suis partie. Quand j'ai estimé que son œil magique ne pouvait plus me percevoir…

– Je me disais bien qu'il était magique, mais il fait quoi ? demanda Mélanie avec curiosité.

– Eh bien, il peut voir à 360° et à travers les matériaux dans un certain rayon. Maugrey est un véritable euh… comment on appelle ça chez les Moldus, les trucs qui repèrent là… Je suis sûr d'avoir lu ça quelque part.

– Les radars ? tentais-je.

– Ouais, les espèces d'appareils bizarres qui captent les présences autour – j'ai été assez fascinée, les Moldus peuvent parfois faire des merveilles sans la magie.

– On appelle ça la science, dis-je non sans un sourire sarcastique. Mais vas-y, continue…

– Mouais. Donc voilà, son œil pouvait me repérer. C'est pour ça qu'une fois assez loin, je suis montée sur mon balai et j'ai survolé la zone. Maugrey avait un coffre sous le bras lorsqu'il est arrivé, ça m'a semblé suspect, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais une fois que je suis partie, ça a été le grand rassemblement. Verpey a débarqué, flanqué de McGo et Dumbledore. Ils ont commencé à faire de grands gestes dans tous les sens, montrant le terrain ici et là. Ils ont alors ouvert les sacs, ceci après avoir enlevé la sécurité magique qu'il y avait dessus – j'ai bien fais de ne pas y toucher. Verpey a sorti un parchemin et a commencé à tracer avec sa baguette un tracé sur le terrain. Là où la baguette passait, il restait comme un poussière dorée. Ensuite, les trois autres sorciers ont commencé à se servir de leurs baguettes pour sortir le contenu des sacs et l'étaler le long des lignes tracées par Verpey. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose depuis mon poste haut-perché, mais vu qu'elles étaient disposées par terre, je suppose qu'il s'agit de graines. Et vu le tracé, il n'y a pas de doutes. Les organisateurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers nous préparent tout simplement un labyrinthe. Sans doute constitué par des arbres, des buissons ou des haies. Dingue, non ?

– Attends, rétorquai-je, à côté des autres épreuves, c'est presque classique. Et c'est surtout moins dangereux !

– Effectivement, à moins qu'ils lâchent des monstres dans le labyrinthe, ce qui rendrait le tout beaucoup plus vivant.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier qui me laissa de marbre. Je voyais de mieux en mieux lorsque mon amie exagérait ses expressions.

– Ah oui, poursuivit Morgan, l'équipe a laissé au cœur du labyrinthe un promontoire. Vu qu'il s'agit de la dernière épreuve, j'ai supposé de suite qu'il était supposé accueillir le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et Maugrey l'a sorti du coffre. Une magnifique coupe qui brille d'une lueur magique dans l'obscurité. Il l'a posée sur le promontoire, les différents sorciers ont examiné le tracé de leur labyrinthe, et c'est là, Finey, que Verpey, visiblement pour illustrer, s'est mis à dessiner avec sa poussière dorée une grosse araignée à l'intérieur de la zone du Trophée. Il a aussi dessiné des trucs un peu partout mais j'ai pas compris ce que c'était, il dessine pas très bien. En tout cas, il ne va pas s'agir que de retrouver son chemin. Des monstres les attendent. Hâte de voir ça d'ailleurs.

– Mmh, on va pouvoir voir quelque chose tu crois ?

– Ca dépendra de la hauteur des murs en fait. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi il faut s'attendre. Mais attends, attends, j'en arrive au meilleur. Lorsqu'ils sont tous repartis, Maugrey a visiblement dit un truc du genre « partez devant, je veux vérifier un truc ». Vu son côté paranoïaque, les autres n'ont pas du trouver ça suspect. Mais Maugrey a ensuite sorti de sa robe une petite carte, l'a examinée avant de ressortir la coupe qu'il a posé sur le promontoire. Alors il a sorti une carte plus grosse et a commencé à s'orienter. Il s'est finalement tourné vers une certaine direction puis a commencé à griffonner des trucs sur la carte avec du graphite. Je sais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, mais c'était pas net. Il a ensuite tout remballé et il est parti.

Morgan se posa devant moi, laissa tomber ses mains sur mes épaules puis dit d'un ton solennel :

– Plus de doute possible, il prépare quelque chose. Peut-être est-il sous l'emprise d'un sort, peut-être que ce n'est pas le vrai Maugrey, je sais pas, mais c'est certain, quelque chose ne va pas. Et il va falloir découvrir quoi.

– J'avoue que cette histoire est étrange, répondis-je. Mais c'est Maugrey, il est connu pour être paranoïaque, méfiant, il prépare tout à l'avance. Peut-être qu'il prend une mesure de précaution supplémentaire contre je ne sais quoi… Je veux bien admettre que c'est bizarre, mais tu vas trop vite en conclusion.

– Je comprends ton scepticisme, Finey. C'est pourquoi je vais t'apporter d'autres preuves. Et il faudra ensuite le coincer.

– Mais… Même s'il complote, Morgan, c'est contre qui ? Pour le compte de qui ? On sait rien de tout ça.

Mon amie eut un large sourire et acquiesça vivement.

– Tout à fait, et ce sera à nous de le découvrir.

Ca m'allait parfaitement. Partir à l'aventure avec Morgan était devenu une habitude et j'avais commencé à me prendre sérieusement au jeu.

– D'accord. Mais je veux d'abord d'autres preuves.

– Tu les auras ! »

Nous nous serrâmes la main comme par jeu. Nous rentrâmes ensuite toutes les trois par balai dans nos chambres respectives. Joanna et Ginger n'avaient visiblement pas été réveillées, mais vu la température de cette fin de mois de mai, cela n'était pas très étonnant. Après avoir rangé nos affaires et nous êtres mises en tenue de nuit avec la plus grande discrétion tout en évoquant les soupçons de Morgan que nous trouvions toutes les deux assez peu croyables, nous nous retrouvâmes l'une en face de l'autre, chacune d'entre nous étant assise sur son lit. Nous nous regardâmes alors avec un sourire franc, sans rien dire. A la lueur de la lune, je vis alors les yeux de Mélanie briller. Je dis doucement en la regardant droit les yeux :

« C'est encore le vent qui te fait pleurer, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as bien deviné, répondit Mélanie en séchant ses larmes du revers de la main. Le vent, oui. Bonne nuit, Maggy.

– Bonne nuit, Mélanie.

Nous nous couchâmes et alors que je fermais les yeux, Mélanie ajouta tout bas :

– On recommencera, hein ?

– Je suis presque vexée que tu poses la question. »

Mon amie eut un petit rire avant que le silence ne prenne place et que le silence ne m'emporte vite.

Je me sentis fière d'avoir vécu cette aventure avec Mélanie. Cela m'avait un petit peu éloigné de ma hantise d'être contrôlée par Morgan. Les jours qui suivirent, je surpris plusieurs fois Morgan en train de scruter Maugrey avec un air suspicieux. Elle semblait vraiment attachée à croire que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal préparait quelque chose. Du fait, pendant les cours, je l'observai et guettai des mouvements. Ce qui me valut d'ailleurs une mauvais note lorsque je laissai une araignée rentrer dans la robe de Joanna alors que j'étais censée la viser avec précision pour la stupéfixer et que j'avais observé Maugrey griffonner quelque chose avec nervosité sur ce que je croyais être la carte dont avait parlé Morgan. Malgré la gêne et la mauvaise note, je garde le bon souvenir d'une Joanna en train de se trémousser dans tous les sens tout en insultant l'araignée en des termes qui ne convenaient pas à une jeune fille de son âge.

Un soir qu'il y avait des esquimaux glacés pour le dîner, je vis Morgan partir, l'esquimau dans la bouche, avec un air mélancolique sur le visage. Je la rejoignis donc sur l'esplanade où elle suçotait sa glace, accoudée à la rambarde en regardant le soleil orange disparaître à l'horizon. Lorsque je me mis dos à la rambarde à côté d'elle, mon esquimau dans la bouche, je constatai qu'elle avait toujours ce regard perdu et un peu triste. Je m'enquis alors :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

– Oh non, rien de nouveau. Au contraire, je pense à quelque chose de très vieux. Maugrey, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois quand j'étais petite. Vraiment petite. J'étais avec mes parents à l'époque. Ils avaient échappé à la purge des Mangemorts mais pas tous leurs camarades. Et ils avaient décidé d'assister à tous les procès des dits camarades. Des procès qui ressemblaient plus à de simples déclarations de condamnations.

– Ils t'y ont emmené ? Ca ne convient pas forcément à une petite fille…

– Ma mère était devenue très soucieuse de ma sécurité. Les Ebony n'avaient pas été poursuivis par le Ministère, faute de preuves, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des suspects et ma mère craignait tout et n'importe quoi à mon sujet : qu'on m'interroge, qu'on m'utilise pour les faire chanter, qu'on m'enlève, tout simplement… Ma mère m'aimait.

La fille Ebony eut un sourire qu'elle perdit vite.

– Je crois même qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais la seule chose qui lui donnait de la force. Après la défaite de Voldemort, mes parents ne savaient pas à quoi se raccrocher. Mais mon père n'en montrait rien, alors que ma mère était affaiblie. On était loin de l'Argent Rapide que j'ai vue en photo, cette…

Elle se redressa et sembla gagner immédiatement en majesté, regardant dans le vague en tendant les bras.

–… Cette force de la nature, avec son sourire arrogant et ses yeux vifs, cette tigresse que même ses compagnons craignaient.

– Tu sembles avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour cette image de ta mère.

Morgan soupira et reprit sa position initiale, finissant sa glace. Elle parut alors encore plus triste.

– Cette image est toujours plus agréable que ce…

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, semblant chasser une pensée de sa tête.

– Enfin bon… Je restais en permanence avec mes parents. J'ai vu défiler toute la joyeuse bande à Voldemort : Rosier, Rookwood, Travers, Mulcibert, Karkaroff…

– Le directeur de Durmstrang ?!

– Eh oui ! Longtemps emprisonné mais finalement relâché. Et puis, il y a eu Rogue qui a été innocenté, et longtemps après, le fils Croupton…

– Le fils de Croupton ? Du Ministère ?

– Oui. Il a constamment nié pendant toute la séance et il me paraissait sincère. Je ne sais pas comment je peux me souvenir de tout ça. C'est sans doute toute cette tension qui m'a marquée. Il y avait une telle lourdeur dans les tribunaux. Croupton senior était à chaque fois à la tête du procès et il était impitoyable – la preuve, il a fait condamner son fils.

– Mon dieu…

– Oui, triste époque que cette purge. J'en ai vus d'autres, dont je n'ai pas retenu les noms. Et puis… Il y a eu, en même temps que Croupton junior, ma marraine.

– Bellatrix Lestrange…

– Ouais. Et s'il y a bien une personne que la perspective d'aller à Azkaban n'effrayait pas, c'était bien elle. Finey, franchement, si tu l'avais vue à ce moment là… Déjà, ce que je ne t'ai pas dit, c'est que Bella est une beauté fatale, le genre séductrice venimeuse. Lorsqu'elle ne part pas dans ses fous rires à te glacer le sang, elle peut avoir un charme époustouflant. Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée assise sur sa chaise d'accusée – je ne peux pas oublier cette image – elle resplendissait. Elle était triomphante. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Et ça, elle le devait à sa dévotion envers son maître, malheureusement. Même lorsqu'elle a été condamné, elle…

– Attends un peu… Tu n'as pas vécu 3 ans avec ta marraine ? Ca ne pouvait pas être à ce moment-là…

– Non. Car la fois où j'ai vu Bellatrix, quand j'étais enfant, elle n'est pas directement allée en prison. Les Mangemorts restés au Ministère ont tout fait pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'enquête sur la torture des époux Londubat. Tous ses complices, les autres Lestrange, se cachaient. Mais elle attendait. Patiemment. Elle n'avait demandé aucune aide, elle aurait aimé être enfermée de suite car elle était fière d'avoir fait ça pour son maître, elle était fière de payer. Alors elle attendait son retour. C'est ce qu'elle me disait souvent : elle m'assurait que Voldie reviendrait et qu'à ce moment-là seulement elle reprendrait du service. Mais elle a finalement été condamnée. Je me souviens encore de son au revoir plein de triomphe. Si la marque qui se fait plus visible dans mon dos signifie bien ce que je pense, Bellatrix ne tardera pas à retrouver sa liberté. Voldie ne laissera pas un tel élément emprisonné. Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois me réjouir qu'elle sorte.

Elle gardait le même air mélancolique, comme si elle était perdu dans un passé peu joyeux. D'un autre côté, elle avait perdu ses parents. Je ne pouvais imaginer les souffrances qu'elle avait pu endurer suite à leur perte. C'était quelque chose d'inimaginable. Je finis par dire :

– Tu voulais me parler de ça ?

Morgan tourna son regard triste vers moi, ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle eut alors un demi-sourire qui contrastait avec ses yeux.

– Je me force, petit à petit, à t'en dire plus sur moi, sur mon passé. Je pensais à ça en ce moment alors je me suis dit : autant t'en parler. Surtout que ça peut t'être utile de savoir tout ça, si plus tard nous nous infiltrons chez les Mangemorts.

– Tu… Tu comptes vraiment que je… que je rentre dans leurs rangs ? Je n'ai pas le profil, Morgan, ce serait du suicide de…

– Ne tires pas de conclusion trop hâtive à ce sujet, jeune fille, rétorqua Morgan avec un air sévère tout en suçant le bâtonnet de sa glace. Je t'ai déjà dis qu'on voyait que tu avais perdu ton innocence. Et vu ton avance sur ton âge, je suis persuadée que tu peux jouer la comédie.

– Morgan, tu vas trop loin dans… dans « l'aventure », ou je ne sais pas comment appeler ça. Ca nous échappe, on devrait prévenir d'autres…

– Et ce que tu as dis après que je t'ai montrée ma marque ? répliqua Morgan avec cette fois un air impitoyable. Tu l'as déjà oublié ? Ton serment, c'était des paroles en l'air ?

Je revis dans un flash Morgan me serrer contre elle et moi lui assurer qu'on avancerait ensemble. Les mains crispées sur la rambarde, je détournai le regard et dit dans un souffle.

– Je suis désolée.

– Tu étais sincère ou non ? Tu voulais juste me rassurer ?!

Morgan commençait à hausser la voix. Elle se redressa et se posta devant moi, les bras croisés, tandis que je m'efforçai de regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux. Elle dit d'une voix forte :

– Réponds-moi, Margaret !

La pression augmenta sur mes épaules et je cherchai désespérément quelque chose de posé à répondre. Pourquoi la situation dégénérait-elle encore et encore ? Il m'apparaissait que j'en étais la responsable, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me contredisais, pourquoi j'avais tous ces doutes, pourquoi je ne pouvais tous simplement pas rester derrière elle alors que tout irait mieux si je ne m'opposais pas en permanence. Quand d'un coup la réponse me vint à l'esprit. Morgan m'invectiva encore une fois :

– Réponds-moi, bon sang !

– Parce que je tiens à toi, Morgan ! Tu fonces tête baissée, tu as tes plans fous, tu me dis de les suivre aveuglément ! Mais si je suis, ça ne me met pas seulement en danger moi, tu risques gros aussi ! Et en moi-même, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver ! Me perdre moi-même est une chose, te laisser te perdre en est une autre ! Tu dois te modérer, tu dois m'écouter, tu dois faire attention ! C'est pour ça que je ne me laisse pas faire, pour que tu ne partes pas en vrille !

Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux alors que je ne pouvais me résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux. Je vis seulement les bras de Morgan retomber le long de son corps. Elle dit d'un ton mal assuré :

– Mais je sais ce que je fais…

Une brèche comme il y en avait trop peu.

– Justement non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Ca doit être ton passé mêlé à ton caractère, mais tu ne prends pas la mesure des choses ! Alors quand je m'oppose, quand je doute, arrête de penser que je veux tout de suite te trahir, que je veux te lâcher ! Je veux te préserver, bon dieu !

Je hurlai ces derniers mots puis me retournai d'un coup vers l'horizon. Le soleil était maintenant complètement couché. Il y eut un long silence. Je n'entendis pas Morgan faire un seul mouvement. J'attendais sa réponse. J'attendais de voir si la fierté ou son assurance allait la pousser à me rétorquer que je m'en faisais pour rien. C'était la réponse qui me semblait la plus logique. Mais ce que j'entendis était tout sauf prévu :

– La prochaine fois que je veux n'en faire qu'à ma tête, donne moi un petit coup de poing sur le front. Je me rappellerai ce jour. Je me rappellerai… ton conseil. »

Puis je l'entendis partir. J'en voulais à Morgan pour s'être emportée. Après tout, elle m'avait déjà dit qu'elle m'écouterait plus souvent, et pourtant elle était partie dans une nouvelle phase de menaces. Cependant, sa réponse finale me fit sourire malgré moi et je regardai mon poing en me disant qu'il allait servir pas mal de fois. Ce qui se vérifia très vite.

Je ne reparlai pas de suite avec Morgan. Elle semblait de toute façon absorbée par Maugrey et son enquête. Je remarquai aussi peu avant la troisième épreuve que Drago Malefoy s'était fait tabassé. Il avait des pansements par-ci par-là et je ne voyais qu'une personne pour avoir fait ça, mais je ne comprenais pas comment Morgan avait pu en arriver à cette extrémité. Mes soupçons furent confirmés lorsqu'à table il eut un geste de recul après que Morgan ait tendu le bras pour prendre le sel. Les Serpentards ne regardaient cependant pas mon amie avec animosité comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'en prenait à Drago. Quelque chose clochait. Morgan avait-elle fait ça en cachette et Drago ne l'avait-il pas dénoncée ? Ca ne leur ressemblait pas, à l'une comme à l'autre.

Parce que je voulais bouder Morgan, je ne lui demandai pas ce qu'il en était. Pourtant, j'aurais aimé avoir la réponse. Je ne l'eus qu'à la fin de l'année, lorsque devant les yeux ronds de plusieurs Gryffondors, Morgan félicita Hermione d'une manière solennelle.

L'été fit peu à peu son arrivée et avec lui les examens. Il me fallut commencer à réviser, ce qui me fit un peu oublier Morgan. Finalement, le jour de la Troisième Epreuve arriva, et je faisais toujours la tête à la Serpentard. Elle m'avait plusieurs fois jaugée et à chaque fois j'avais détourné les yeux d'un air courroucé. Bien sûr, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment, j'avais même envie d'aller vers elle. Mais je souhaitais également lui donner une leçon, pour le principe. Ce jour-là, j'eus la surprise de découvrir aux côtés de Potter lors du repas du midi la mère Weasley et celui de ses fils qui avait accompagné Mme Kingsley. C'est en observant le reste de la salle que je compris que les familles des champions passaient visiblement ce jour avec eux. Et pour Harry, sa vraie famille n'était pas ce qui restait de sa famille biologique mais la bienveillante – et quelque peu vieux jeu – famille Weasley. Lorsqu'elle observa les Weasley qui s'étaient tous réunis autour de Harry, Joanna agita sa fourchette dans leur direction tout en déclarant :

« Potter a l'air très proche des rouquins. Enfin, je savais qu'ils se connaissaient, mais là, on dirait carrément que Harry fait partie de la famille. Pourtant, à ce que je sache, il a une famille… des Moldus…

Grâce à Hermione, j'en savais plus à ce sujet. Elle me parlait souvent de son Survivant de pote, aussi étais-je au courant de certains détails pas trop confidentiels. Je levai mon couteau et répondit :

– Ce sont des connards. Ils ont peurs des sorciers comme de la peste, ils méprisent Harry et sont bien contents de le voir partir chaque année. Et je pense que c'est une des raisons qui fait que Harry adore tant le monde des sorciers et qu'il oublie… comment dire…

– Sa jeunesse au sein des Moldus, conclut Martin pour moi.

– Voilà.

– Pourtant, s'enthousiasma mon ami, il a eu la chance de pouvoir faire la découverte du monde non-sorcier en complète immersion, c'est fantastique. J'ai tellement aimé les deux semaines que j'ai passées chez toi, Maggy. Et pourtant, Potter évite de penser le plus qu'il peut à l'autre monde, tout ça à cause de ses parents adoptifs. C'est du gâchis.

Je souris doucement à l'excitation constante qu'il montrait toujours pour un monde souvent méprisé par les sorciers puis enchaînai :

– Hermione m'a dis qu'il avait eu également des problèmes à l'école. Il n'a jamais été très bien vu par ses camarades et les profs le trouvaient trop renfermé sur lui-même. En même temps, un jeune orphelin… Et rabaissé à ce point par ses parents adoptifs… Il a une histoire vraiment triste au fond, un genre… d'enfance cruelle, quoi. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel mes camarades se contentèrent tous d'acquiescer plus ou moins mollement en regardant dans le vide. C'est alors que je pensai : « comme nous tous, en fait ». C'était une constatation, il n'y avait qu'à nous regarder. Joanna et son complexe vis-à-vis de ses parents, Mélanie et son attitude étrange, le secret inconnu de Ginger, la situation énigmatique de Martin vis-à-vis de ses parents… Et surtout… Moi. Même si, au-delà de _l'incident_, la vie au sein de ma famille avait été particulièrement agréable et je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre.

J'eus un examen de Potions l'après-midi même, et il fut des plus… intriguant. Je me débrouillai pas mal puisque Rogue ne me fit pas une seule remarque négative, ce qui était assez rare. Certains des Gryffondors eurent droit en revanche à de multiples réprimandes à cause de leur état d'excitation telles que celle-ci :

« Alors, Mr Kingsley ? Vous êtes venu en classe avec votre écharpe, arborant fièrement les couleurs de votre maison ? En vue du Tournoi je suppose ?

Martin tomba bêtement dans le panneau et répondit avec fierté :

– Oui !

– Eh bien il faudra revoir votre sens des priorités, Mr Kingsley, car vous avez en revanche oublié de prendre votre cerveau avec vous ce matin. Rien qu'à l'odeur, je sais que vous avez occulté la moitié des instructions et que vous avez ajouté un ingrédient qui n'était pas indiqué. Les Gryffondors et leur manque affligeant de rigueur… Vous ne changez pas avec les générations.

Eut alors lieu une scène courte mais étrange. Tout en proférant ses reproches, il était revenu à mon niveau. Pour ma part, j'avais fini le travail et j'attendais la fin du temps réglementaire – Rogue ne nous laissait bien sûr pas sortir avant si l'on avait terminé. Le terme de « générations » m'avait fait tiquer. Je regardai dans le vague et cherchai quel sorcier Gryffondor que je connaissais avait pu avoir sa scolarité en même temps que Rogue pour lui permettre d'établir ce constat. Ce fut pour moi-même que je murmurai, un sourcil haussé :

– Comme Lily Evans ?

Le professeur McGonagall m'avait comparé à elle l'année d'avant, aussi m'était-elle venue à l'esprit la première. Et de ce que je savais, elle était loin d'être une cancre. Je vis alors le professeur Rogue sursauter et me regarder pendant une fraction de seconde avec une grande culpabilité, avant de détourner violemment le regard et de m'ignorer, reprenant son masque de froideur.

– Hum. Aussi Mr Kingsley vous ne vous étonnerez pas que votre note corresponde au volume occupé par votre matière grise à l'intérieur de votre boîte crânienne. »

J'entendis Martin soupirer. Lorsqu'un Gryffondor se faisait descendre en flèche par Rogue, l'élève ne s'énervait jamais. Il était résigné, car il savait que ça ne pouvait qu'empirer s'il protestait. Quoique cette règle de s'appliquait pas à Potter.

Vint alors le banquet précédant la dernière épreuve. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, je fus percutée par une Morgan sortie de nulle part. Ce faisant, elle me mit quelque chose dans la main et s'en alla en formulant une vague excuse, sans même me regarder. Je découvris dans ma main un manuel de potions avec une feuille de parchemin coincée à l'intérieur. J'attendis de m'être assise à ma place pour ouvrir le livre et découvrir l'écriture stylée mais nerveuse de Morgan inscrite sur le parchemin.

_Ma chère Finey. Je m'excuse encore une fois pour m'être emportée la dernière fois. Je dois d'ailleurs saluer ici ta performance. Jamais auparavant je n'avais tant tenu à me faire pardonner par quelqu'un de cette école._

Je souris en coin malgré moi avant de me demander brièvement pourquoi elle avait limité sa constatation à l'école. Je lus la suite de la lettre avec curiosité.

_Ce soir, c'est la troisième épreuve. J'ai collé Fol Œil pendant toute cette semaine et je l'ai vu aller dans le labyrinthe pour y déposer la Coupe. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert un truc. Tu sais, le pendentif dont tu as un exemplaire… Eh bien il protège de l'œil magique de Fol Œil. – je ne te dirai pas comment je l'ai su, j'ai été un peu trop pressée si on veut… Je ne l'ai pas suivi dans le labyrinthe à cause des pièges – je ne suis pas complètement infaillible et il aurait été bête de se faire serrer. Et c'est là que c'est intéressant, Finey. Il a fait des incantations. J'ai entendu des mots et vu de la lumière. C'est pas normal, il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire. J'ai pris un balai qui traînait dans un local du stade et je suis allé voir du dessus. Il visait la Coupe avec sa baguette, mais il avait déjà fini._

Je fronçai les sourcils. Tout cela n'était pas normal en effet.

_Je crois que mes soupçons sont fondés. Il va falloir agir. Donc ce soir… On entre dans le labyrinthe en douce et on récupère la coupe._

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme jamais tandis que je crispais mes mains sur le livre, éberluée. Je relevai ensuite ma tête violemment et fixai Morgan avec des yeux qui voulaient clairement dire : « tu es folle ». Mais la Serpentard, qui surveillait ma réaction, se contenta de me faire un grand sourire et un grand clin d'œil plein d'assurance.

Elle était folle. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Enfin si, une multitude de synonymes : timbrée, givrée, fracassée, secouée, tarée… Elle comptait tout simplement piquer le trophée du Tournoi ! Ce qui voulait dire s'en saisir avant les candidats ! Et elle montrait une assurance sans faille quant à son plan ! Folle ! Je me forçai à détourner mes yeux écarquillés de la mine presque réjouie de Morgan et finit la lettre.

_Je n'ai qu'une solution pour entrer discrètement, et il faut agir avant le début de l'épreuve. Mange un truc, va te changer et rejoins-moi sur l'esplanade. Si tu te lèves en ayant fini cette lettre, j'aurai compris que tu acceptes. Je n'irai pas sans toi. Ta Morgan préférée – enfin je l'espère._

J'étais sidérée. Ma tête se mit à tourner. Ce qu'avait fait Fol Œil n'était pas clair. Vu la tournure des choses, il valait clairement mieux en parler à un prof. Mais comme Morgan menait sa petite enquête, elle voulait absolument que ce soit elle qui agisse. Enfin nous. Elle n'avais visiblement pas envie d'y aller seule. Etait-ce parce que l'aventure n'avait pour but que de m'impressionner ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle voulait vraiment se faire pardonner d'avoir douter ? Ou était-ce encore tout simplement parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait plus défier les règles et poursuivre la vérité en même temps sans ma compagnie ?

J'étais en plein doute. Je pouvais bien rester assise. Ainsi ni Morgan ni moi n'allions au devant d'ennuis, la soirée se passerait tranquillement et… Non. Je me rendis compte que la soirée n'allait peut-être pas bien se passer. Car Morgan avait vu de ses yeux quelque chose de très suspect. Une incantation sur le Coupe ? Ca n'avait strictement aucun sens. Et comme Morgan nourrissait déjà beaucoup de soupçons à l'égard de Fol Œil, cela cachait quelque chose. Et cela pouvait être bien sombre. Voldemort était sur le retour, c'était une certitude. Et Potter participait au Tournoi. Mon instinct me disait qu'il y avait vraiment matière à s'inquiéter à propos de cette Coupe.

Vint alors cette pulsion, qui me venait à chaque plan dément de Morgan. La soif d'aventure. Jusqu'ici, que ce soit dans la maison de Paciphaé, dans le maison d'Eétes ou même l'année d'avant face aux détraqueurs, ces moments étaient uniques, très différents du quotidien de l'école qui semblait si fade chaque lendemain d'expédition. Je pestais en permanence contre les lubies de Morgan et ce n'était pas hypocrite : j'avais peur, les risques étaient énormes, Morgan ne pensait jamais vraiment aux risques. Mais même si je lui reprochais son inconscience, je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais regretté ces soirées hors du commun, ces sensations fortes, ces souvenirs fermement ancrés dans ma mémoire de jeune fille de 12 ans. Un sourire un peu vague se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je passais mon doigt sur la dernière phrase de Morgan. Tout ceci était insensé, oui, mais c'était typiquement ma Morgan préférée. C'était comme ça que je l'aimais. Je levai les yeux et découvrit que Joanna m'observait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avala ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche puis me pointa avec sa fourchette et déclara :

« Il n'y a qu'une personne que je connaisse qui puisse te faire passer d'un regard apeuré à un doux sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut avoir écrit dedans, mais je sens que ce soir, tu ne seras pas sur les gradins pour voir la dernière épreuve, je me trompe ?

Elle avait gardé la voix basse pour que personne ne nous entende dans le tumulte de l'excitation. Ginger, Martin et Mélanie n'étaient pas encore arrivées pour manger. Je regardai mon amie droit dans les yeux et elle soutint mon regard. Puis elle dit finalement en regardant son assiette :

– Vas-y. Je ne me vexerai pas. Ce que je partage avec toi, c'est mon quotidien. Je laisse à Morgan les « évènements ».

– Elle… Elle veut qu'on y aille de suite, je…

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais les fesses vissées sur ce banc ? Vas-y ! Juste une chose : tu me raconteras, ok ?

– Promis. »

Je lui souris, vraiment reconnaissante, et me levai en tournant mon regard vers Morgan. Le regard de cette dernière fut alors semblable à celui d'une enfant de moins de dix ans découvrant son cadeau de Noël au pied du sapin. Je ne lui souris pas, me contentant d'afficher un air exaspéré et sortit m'habiller. Une fois dans ma chambre, ce fut avec le cœur battant et un petit sourire d'excitation que je me vêtis en Morgan, gants compris, tout en me promettant que si Morgan allait trop loin, j'utiliserais mon poing comme elle me l'avait demandé. Qu'elle se termine bien ou mal, cette Troisième Epreuve promettait.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir déçu avec ce rallongement relationnel. Promis, au prochain chapitre, ça va bouger !**


	36. Toutes les Deux

**Par avance : C'est la fête, les enfants ! Deux chapitres postés avec seulement quatre jours d'écart ? Ouh là là ! Pourquoi ? La faute à une dénommée Brume Froide qui me met une certaine pression et qui me dit que si j'arrête ma fic, ma maison brûlera très certainement. Plus sérieusement, disons qu'elle m'encourage assez pour que je lui fasse le plaisir d'écrire plus vite. De plus, j'étais dans un passage que je devais écrire vite sans quoi l'envie me serait passée. Voilà donc un chapitre "action" qui sera suivi par au moins deux autres chapitres aussi actifs et qui verront intervenir des persos pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps, comme un Mangemort, ou encore une Craqmol. J'espère que les dialogues vous plairont, je suis un peu dubitatif. Enjoy !**  


* * *

TOUTES LES DEUX – POTTER

Bien que vêtue comme une mini-Morgan, j'avais décidé de garder mes cheveux détachés et de ne changer aucune couleur. Il ne s'agissait pas de jouer les clones, pas après le choc que j'avais reçu en me regardant dans un miroir. Je pris avec moi le pendentif anti-détection que m'avait offert Morgan, par précaution.

C'est le cœur toujours battant que je rejoignis Morgan sur l'esplanade. Elle était vêtue de son éternel équipement d'expédition : bottes, robe, body, gants, ceinture et étui à baguette. Cet accessoire en particulier m'amusait, me rappelant les cow-boys solitaires du Far West – et j'avais désormais le même. Se dressant fièrement face au soleil couchant, les mains sur les hanches, elle déclara sans se retourner :

« Ce soir, Finey, on passe au niveau supérieur ! Jusqu'ici on jouait contre de petites règles, mais cette fois, si on se fait choper, on aura de très gros problèmes.

Je soupirai et croisai les bras, décidée à ne pas laisser mon excitation prendre le dessus. Il fallait que je m'informe du plan de mon amie avant l'action.

– Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais comment me mettre en confiance. Si tu me disais un peu plus ce que tu as en tête ?

Morgan, toujours sans se retourner, pointa du doigt un balai appuyé contre la rambarde. Je haussai un sourcil.

– Mais d'où tu sors des balais à chaque fois ?

– Ben… De locaux à balai, cette question…

– Auquel tu as accès bien sûr…

– Pas officiellement. Ce n'est que de l'emprunt de toute façon, il reprendra sa place quand j'en aurai fini.

– Tu as volé ma robe à Pré-au-Lard, tu voles des balais, bref tu n'as aucun concept de la propriété, c'est cela ?

– Pas quand les circonstances l'exigent. Enfin bon, tu vas écouter mon plan ?

– Vas-y, surprends-moi.

– Bien. Il commence à faire sombre. Avec ce balai, on vole à proximité du labyrinthe. Des officiels du Ministère le garde au sol, donc le seul moyen d'entrer est par au-dessus.

– Mais… Attends, on peut rentrer par au-dessus ? C'est pas très sécurisé, ça…

– Eh bien… Pour avoir essayé le soir où j'ai vu Maugrey faire son incantation suspecte, j'ai tout de suite essayé de voir si on pouvait tout simplement atterrir à l'endroit propice.

– Et donc ?

– Je me suis retrouvée dans les arbres. Lorsque j'ai voulu foncer vers la Coupe, mon balai a dévié d'un coup, comme repoussé, et j'ai perdu le contrôle, m'écrasant à l'orée de la forêt un peu plus loin.

– Tu t'es pas fais mal au moins ?

– Hof, j'ai eu droit à un petit mal de dos, sans plus. J'avais déjà commencé à reprendre le contrôle. Mais là c'est bon, je suis en pleine forme, prête à agir.

– Et sans balai alors ? Comment on pénètre « l'espace aérien » du labyrinthe ?

– Eh bien j'ai une théorie. Les balais ne passent pas, mais je pense que les gens si. Donc…

– Bon sang ! Me dis pas que tu penses à nous larguer au-dessus !

– Bah quoi ? T'inquiète pas, j'assurerai un atterrissage en douceur avec _Ego Repulsa_.

– C'est un plan complètement fou… Enfin je m'y attendais… Mais on ne va pas se faire voir ?

– Les officiels font des rondes. Il y aura un moment pendant lequel aucun d'entre eux ne pourra nous voir arriver d'un certain angle. Je dirigerai le balai vers la Coupe et nous lâcherai au bon moment.

Je soupirai de nouveau. Dans son ensemble, son plan ne semblait pas irréalisable, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il y allait avoir un imprévu. Et j'appréhendai déjà la chute libre, même si Morgan m'avait déjà fais le coup l'année d'avant en nous lançant dans le vide depuis l'esplanade et en nous réceptionnant avec son sort.

– Bon, admettons… Et ensuite ?

– On retrouve le Trophée.

– Et ?

– On avisera une fois devant.

– Ah. D'accord. Improvisation.

– Je ne peux pas savoir ce que Maugrey a fait au trophée. Je vais l'examiner et on avisera ensuite. Au pire des cas, si un candidat apparaît, on essaiera de lui expliquer.

– Mouais.

– Alors, parée ?

– Je me suis levée de table tout à l'heure, non ? Ca voulait dire oui. Je vais être honnête, ton plan me semble complètement inconscient. Mais je suis curieuse de voir s'il peut marcher. On va bien voir.

Morgan tourna de moitié sa tête et me regarda d'un œil vif, un sourire franc sur le visage.

– Voilà la Finey que j'aime entendre !

Elle se retourna complètement et me tendit sa main.

– Allons-y partenaire, réglons cette histoire de Trophée piégé par nous-mêmes et faisons éclater la vérité !

Je m'approchai avec un sourire en coin.

– Que de jolies paroles pour traduire le fait que nous allons bafouer je ne sais combien de règles en mettant notre avenir, et peut-être notre vie en jeu.

– Ca ne semble pas te gêner outre mesure. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs.

Je pris sa main et la serrai le plus fermement possible. Puis je détournai le regard.

– Tu sais… La nuit où nous avons affronté les Détraqueurs toi et moi reste l'un de mes souvenirs les plus fabuleux. J'ai transgressé les règles, j'ai mis ma vie en jeu, mais le résultat est simple : cela valait le coup. Et vu que ton plan n'est pas un échec certain, je vais prendre le pari.

Morgan parut un instant surprise avant d'arborer un sourire encore plus franc qu'avant.

– Je ne pouvais pas en attendre mieux ! Allons-y !

– Oui ! »

L'excitation avait pris le dessus au final. Ce plan était fou, Morgan était folle, je l'étais tout autant de prendre un tel pari. Mais les conséquences, j'avais décidé de les oublier pour profiter de l'instant présent. Pour ne rien perdre.

Je fis cependant moins la fière lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes non loin du stade et donc du labyrinthe, cachés parmi les plus hauts arbres de la Forêt Interdite, à deux sur le balai, moi devant, Morgan derrière et dirigeant le balais – elle était plus grande, avait de plus grand bras, et voulait s'assurer de pouvoir me saisir lors du largage. Maintenant que j'étais en l'air, suspendue dans le vide, avec un vent doux me frappant le visage, la perspective de sauter dans le vide me plaisait moins. Je déglutis avec difficulté tandis que Morgan cherchait le meilleur angle d'attaque. Je voyais les officiels dont la Serpentard m'avait parlé faire le tour des gradins et du labyrinthe, baguette à la main. Un seul de leur regard lorsque nous entrerions en action, et nous étions fichues. Finalement Morgan dit :

« Dès que le gros en robe rouge tourne à l'angle du labyrinthe à notre gauche, la voie sera dégagée. Tu es prête ?

– Euh… Non, pour être honnête.

– T'en fais pas. Je suis derrière toi, et quoiqu'il arrive je te protégerai.

Son ton doux et calme associé à ses propos firent s'accélérer mon cœur mais apaisèrent mon esprit.

– Je compte sur toi, Morgan.

– Compte aussi sur la chance, un peu, fit Morgan avec un rire nerveux. Je ne sais toujours pas si les êtres humains ne sont pas également repoussés par le champ de force magique. On va peut-être se retrouver à voltiger en même temps que le balai.

– Tu as l'air dubitative, j'aurais pensé que…

– Mais bon, interrompit Morgan d'une voix forte, il n'y a qu'une manière d'en être certain, c'est d'y aller. Il va tourner.

– Ah, voilà.

Morgan eut un bref ricanement et se concentra. Je m'agrippai pour ma part fermement au manche du balai et inspirai à fond. Morgan murmura :

– Il a tourné. »

Elle partit vite. Pas aussi vite que Mélanie lors de sa pointe de vitesse, mais assez pour que l'air doux devienne froid. Le temps ralentit à mesure que le labyrinthe se rapprochait. Je serrai les dents, les yeux grands ouverts. Nous dépassâmes la première haie et Morgan ne ralentissait pas. Je reconnus l'aire où était censée se trouver le Trophée et les interrogations tardives se bousculèrent alors dans ma tête : est-ce que nous n'allions pas trop vite ? Est-ce que la protection magique n'allait pas faire plus que nous éjecter ? Est-ce que Morgan contrôlait la situation ? Est-ce que j'avais bien fais de venir ? Est-ce que… Je fus ballottée par une violente déviation du balai avant d'être secouée de nouveau mais cette fois par Morgan qui m'enserrait au ventre par un bras et nous faisait chuter du balai. Je ne vis dès lors pas grand-chose mais mon sens de la gravité m'indiquait que nous étions en chute libre. Mon instinct quant à lui m'indiquait que nous allions mourir, ce qui est la réaction normale lorsque l'on chute de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Le décor tourna un moment puis je vis distinctement le ciel encore faiblement étoilé.

« _Ego Repulsa_ !

La gravité semble peu à peu disparaître à mesure que le courant d'air amortissait notre chute. C'est agrippée au cou de Morgan mais les pieds sur terre que nous atterrîmes sur l'herbe du stade. Tandis que je me remettais de ma chute, Morgan, qui ne semblait pas vraiment secouée par la cascade jura :

– Ah zut ! J'ai raté mon coup, quelle conne ! On est pas du tout dans la zone où se trouve la Coupe. Et vu que c'est un labyrinthe…

Je lâchai Morgan et regardai autour de nous. Nous étions au bout d'un couloir et je voyais plus loin le chemin tourner. Je soupirai.

– Nous allons devoir jouer le jeu, il semble.

– Ouais et on ne doit pas tarder parce que… Attends, écoute.

Je tendis l'oreille sans rien percevoir. Puis j'entendis quelques voix. Enfin une rumeur monta peu à peu tout autour de nous. Le public s'installait. Ils étaient tous autour de nous : élèves, professeurs, gens du Ministère… candidats… Nous étions complètement encerclées, mais à l'abri derrière les haies de six mètres de haut. Morgan eut un petit ricanement et dit avec une certaine fierté :

– On ne peut plus reculer. L'épreuve va commencer, alors à nous de profiter de notre avance. Nous ne sommes pas tombées si loin de la Coupe. Prête, partenaire ?

J'eus un sourire résigné et haussai les épaules.

– Comme tu l'as dis, on ne peut plus reculer. J'espère vraiment que tes soupçons sont justifiés.

– J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Mais je tiens à ma main. Alors disons juste que j'en suis persuadée. »

Je lui lançai un regard malicieux et d'un geste du bras l'invitai à prendre les devants, ce qu'elle fit sans protester non sans avoir regardé auparavant le ciel dégagé avec un air concentré. Alors que nous courions dans le labyrinthe, j'entendis la voix de Verpey amplifiée par la magie :

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer !

– Parle pour toi, marmonna Morgan.

Je souris en coin tandis que Verpey énonçait les scores des joueurs. Je profitai de ce moment de « détente » pour me pencher sur ce que je ressentais vraiment. J'étais libre, tout simplement. La liberté a ses risques, mais je faisais quelque chose de personnel avec quelqu'un qui m'était cher. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que de bons côtés à cette aventure.

– Trois… Deux… Un… C'est parti ! » s'exclama Verpey.

Morgan tourna à un angle, puis à un autre. Puis elle stoppa net et tendit son bras pour que je ne passe pas. Devant nous se dressaient une créature que je connaissais bien. Avec un air de dégoût, je m'exclamai :

– Un Scroutt à Pétard ! Et mate-moi sa taille !

– Verpey dessine vraiment très mal, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ce genre de créatures nous attendent. Finey, je veux que tu prépares ta baguette. Seul son abdomen peut recevoir des sorts. Je t'ai entraînée à viser, c'est le moment de mettre en pratique.

– Attends, comment tu… ?

Tandis que je paniquais à l'idée de me faire arracher la tête par les pattes de cette chose mesurant bien trois mètres de long, Morgan réagit au quart de tour. Elle fonça vers la bête et partit s'allonger juste à côté de lui en glissant, tel un joueur de football faisant un tacle. Elle passa alors sa baguette entre deux pattes et murmura quelque chose que je ne pus entendre. Elle gardait la voix basse pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Mais je devinai qu'il s'agissait de son sort de repoussement lorsque le Scroutt s'envola en l'air en tournoyant légèrement tandis que Morgan était repoussée contre les bases de la haie.

– A toi Finey ! s'écria Morgan le moins fort possible.

Me mettant une gifle pour me concentrer, je tendis ma baguette, visai et au moment opportun, lançait un sort de stupéfixion. Ce qui marcha parfaitement bien. La bête retomba, inerte. Morgan se releva en me regardant d'un air fier puis commença à enlever l'herbe et les morceaux de haies qui étaient resté sur elle.

– Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux.

Je me rendis compte d'une chose.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu la stupéfixer lorsque tu étais en-dessous ?

– J'aurais pu tenter, mais ça restait hasardeux. Alors que créer cette bouffée de vent assurait que la bébête décolle. Et moi avec.

– Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres créatures de ce genre ici ?

– Je n'en doute pas un instant. Et c'est seulement en…

Le cri proche d'une fille fit s'arrêter Morgan. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda.

– C'était pas la frenchie ?

– Ce serait logique.

– Dommage pour elle. »

Morgan reprit sa route en courant et je lui emboîtai le pas, non sans regarder la bête que j'avais vaincue une dernière fois avec un certain sentiment d'accomplissement. Nous prîmes plusieurs virages tandis que des bruits de sorts se faisaient entendre ici et là. Nous finîmes par percevoir clairement la voix de Potter qui criait :

« Impendimenta ! »

Morgan m'intima alors le silence en mettant son index sur sa bouche et poursuivit sa course sans bruit. Un nouvel obstacle nous fit face au détour d'un angle et Morgan poussa un petit ricanement. Il s'agissait d'un troll. Celui-ci nous tournait pour le moment le dos et semblait patrouiller, une lourde massue sertie de métal posée sur l'épaule. Il faisait deux fois la taille de Morgan et était en tout et pour tout vêtue d'une salopette délabrée. J'étais terrifiée.

« Ils en ont lâché un ! sifflai-je doucement pour ne pas attire son attention. Ils sont tarés !

– Je te rappelle que les candidats affrontaient des Dragons dans la première tâche. C'est démontré depuis un petit bout de temps que les organisateurs se moquent de mettre les participants en danger. On a de la chance, c'est un Troll des Rivières. Moins con, mais moins dégueu et surtout moins gros. Là à tout casser il fait 2 mètres 50. Mais il est aussi résistant à la magie que son confrère des Montagnes. Ah bah oui, tu peux pas savoir, tu n'étais pas là. Pendant notre première année, un Troll des Montagnes à été lâché dans l'école. Ca avait un rapport avec la Pierre Philosophale, c'est indéniable, mais je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de l'opération. J'avais vu la bestiole et…

– Morgan je sais pas comment tu peux être aussi calme, coupai-je d'une voix paniquée, mais ce truc vient de nous voir et nous court dessus avec sa massue alors arrête de me taper la causette et dis-moi quoi faire !

– Eh bien… Contente-toi de regarder. »

Et je regardai. Ce à quoi j'assistai fut une sorte de leçon de combat au corps à corps. Lorsque le Troll abattit sa massue pour intercepter Morgan qui lui courait dessus, celle-ci fit au dernier moment un pas sur le côté, sortit sa lame de sous sa robe en tournant sur elle-même et entailla le bras de la créature qui poussa un bref grognement de douleur. Il ne lâcha pas sa massue pour autant et entreprit de la faire tournoyer pour frapper Morgan au niveau du bassin. Mais mon amie était déjà baissée lorsque la massue lui passa au-dessus, à quatre pattes tel un félin prêt à bondir, et elle donna un nouveau coup de taille au tendon de la cheville du Troll. Le grognement fut cette fois plus significatif et le Troll dut mettre un genoux à terre. J'eus mal pour lui – une telle blessure était toujours dur à voir. Morgan se releva en rangeant sa lame, groupa ses poings au-dessus d'elle et les abattit sur la tête du Troll qui tomba ventre à terre. Comme il bougeait encore, Morgan prit la massue du Troll – qu'elle eut quand même du mal à porter – et s'apprêta à lui frapper la tête comme si elle avait tapé une balle de golf. J'intervins :

– Euh, Morgan, c'est utile, ça ?

La Serpentard prépara son geste et me regarda avec un air décontracté.

– T'inquiète, un Troll a la tête dure, c'est bien connu. C'est une sorte d'évolution naturelle, parce qu'ils s'assomment souvent avec leur propre massue. En plus regarde, il va se relever. Dors bien mon gars !

Et elle frappa dans un magnifique mouvement de bassin. Le coup sonna étonnamment creux et le Troll cessa complètement de bouger. En arrivant à son niveau, je vis qu'il respirait encore, ce qui me rassura un peu.

– Voilà, fit Morgan, il ne nous embêtera plus. Et ne va pas me dire que je suis cruelle avec les créatures s'il te plaît. J'ai plus de respect pour la plupart d'entre elle que pour la plupart des êtres humains. »

Et elle repartit. Je la suivis tout en méditant cette citation à la Morgan. Encore quelques détours et nous fûmes devant l'embouchure du carré où se trouvait le Trophée. Emportées par la joie d'avoir gagné, nous nous regardâmes brièvement avec un air triomphant et courûmes vers le piédestal, un peu comme si nous étions les vainqueurs de cette course – alors que nous avions eu un avantage plus que déloyal. Je m'arrêtai à proximité du piédestal, préférant garder mes distances avec une zone qui pouvait être piégée. Morgan fit de même mais se permit de s'écrier :

« Et voilà ! Maintenant, passons à l'étude de…

Elle se retourna d'un coup avec un air alarmé. Lorsque je suivis son regard, un frisson me parcourut mon échine. Une araignée géante fonçait droit vers nous. Elle devait être haute comme Morgan mais était bien plus grosse et surtout sa vélocité dépassait celle de mon amie. J'étais paralysée. L'araignée était pratiquement déjà sur nous, s'étant déplacée sans un bruit sur l'herbe depuis un angle sombre. Je saisis ma baguette mais Morgan se mit devant moi et hurla de toute ses forces :

– _Res Protego_ !

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel l'araignée sembla heurter une barrière invisible, puis un temps mort et enfin une sorte de retour de force repoussa Morgan vers l'arrière. Son coude vint heurter ma tempe, ce qui me fit vaciller et m'écrouler sur le piédestal. Sonnée par le coup involontaire de Morgan, je tentai de me rattraper a quelque chose avec ma main gantée… Et je mis la main sur le socle du Trophée sans le faire exprès. C'est alors que je sentis une sensation étrange au niveau de mon nombril et que je ne pus enlever ma main du Trophée. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je tournais ma tête vers Morgan qui tentait d'attirer l'araignée vers elle et non vers moi et dit d'une petite voix :

– Morgan, je me sens bizarre ! C'est le Trophée, on dirait qu'il…

Je pus voir la Serpentard tourner aussitôt son regard vers moi avec inquiétude… Et le Trophée m'aspira. Pendant que j'étais transportée je ne sais où à une vitesse inimaginable et que je voyais défiler des couleurs vagues, je reconnus ces effets. C'était ceux d'un Portoloin. J'étais en train de me déplacer loin de Poudlard.

Je me retrouvai finalement dans un magnifique cimetière envahi par la végétation et éclairé seulement par la lune et les lueurs au loin d'un petit village. Je regardai autour de moi en me grattant la nuque. Ca n'était pas normal. Pas normal du tout. Que le Trophée transporte le vainqueur ici n'avait aucune logique. Je dus alors me rendre à l'évidence : les soupçons de Morgan étaient confirmés. Maugrey avait trafiqué le Trophée pour en faire un Portoloin. Alors que je commençais à me poser la question du pourquoi, mon champ de vision fut soudain obstrué avant que je ne m'écrase dos au sol avec quelque chose de tendre sur le visage et quelque chose de plus dur sur le reste du corps. J'entendis Morgan maugréer à voix basse :

– Qu'est-ce que…

En localisant la voix de Morgan au-dessus de ma tête, je compris que j'avais la poitrine de mon amie sur le visage. Ce qui n'aurait pas été désagréable en soi si je n'étais pas en train d'étouffer. Mon amie sembla ne comprendre la situation que lorsque je commençai à essayer de parler au travers de sa gorge, ce qui ne marchait pas bien.

– Mmmfommam… mmmfummemmf…

– Oh, euh… Pardon, Finey, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un coup. Alors que je me mettais en position assise pour récupérer, elle sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et me prit par-dessous les épaules pour me lever sans ménagement avant de me traîner de force en me tenant fermement le poignet jusque derrière une grosse stèle délabrée située en contrebas du reste du cimetière. Elle s'assit contre la pierre tombale et m'intima du regard de faire la même chose.

– Désolé pour la brutalité, Finey, mais je me suis rendue compte d'un coup que si le Trophée menait ici, c'était peut-être qu'un ennemi y attendait l'un des candidats.

– Et quel intérêt Maugrey aurait-il d'amener le vainqueur ici ? Il ne sait pas qui peut gagner, si ? Ou alors il n'a pas trafiqué que le Trophée…

– Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à organiser tout ça dans ma tête, Finey. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Maugrey a fait ça, je ne sais même pas si c'était le vrai Maugrey… Avec ma marque qui revient, j'aurais tendance à croire que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Et maintenant, nous sommes coincées ici, à attendre. Au final, on a rien pu faire pour les candidats, le Trophée-Portoloin est toujours à sa place…

Je réfléchis un moment à ce qui s'était passé près du Trophée puis demandai :

– Tu as vu que j'avais été transportée par un Portoloin, non ?

– Oui.

– Tu ne pouvais pas déplacer le Trophée, shooter dedans pour l'envoyer sous une haie ou un truc du genre ?

Morgan regarda droit devant elle, l'air impassible. Elle dit lentement :

– J'aurais pu… Si la sécurité de Potter et les autres avait été ma priorité. Mais lorsque je t'ai vue disparaître, la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit c'est : Margaret a disparu, elle est loin de moi et peut-être en danger, je dois la rejoindre au plus vite et ne pas la laisser seule. Je voulais vite te retrouver… Alors j'ai pris le Portoloin.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi avec un air curieux, comme pour voir ma réaction. Je restai interdite un moment puis posai ma main sur son genoux avec un doux sourire :

– Merci de m'avoir suivie aussi vite. Même si j'ai failli mourir étouffe par tes attributs.

Morgan haussa un sourcil et palpa sa poitrine.

– Je trouve que les gens exagèrent à propos de ces deux trucs. Quoi, ils sont si gros ?

– Je pense qu'ils doivent rendre jalouses pas mal de filles et faire fantasmer pas mal de garçons. Mais là, on s'aventure sur un terrain auquel je ne comprends encore rien. Je n'ai que 12 ans, rappelle-toi.

– Bah tu sais, j'en ai 15, et je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur les relations amoureuses. C'est un concept flou pour moi, et ça ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement. Déjà que je n'étais même pas douée pour des relations amicales avant de te connaître…

J'eus un demi-sourire. Concept flou, hein ? Ce qui était flou pour moi, c'était ma relation avec Morgan… Elle venait de me classer dans ses amies, mais on s'était embrassées. J'avais ressenti quelque chose à ce moment-là. J'avais décidé par la suite de mettre de côté cette soirée, mais là, cachée derrière cette stèle juste à côté d'elle, après avoir frôlé une nouvelle fois le danger, les questions revenaient. Afin de mieux savoir ce que Morgan pouvait ressentir, j'essayai discrètement d'amener ma main jusqu'à la sienne pour la serrer. Mais alors que j'allais m'en saisir, Morgan se crispa et serra les poings. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux, en proie apparemment à une grande douleur. Alarmée, je balbutiai quelques secondes avant de demander clairement :

– Tu as mal ? C'est quoi ? Un sort ?

– Non, répondit Morgan d'une voix rauque. C'est le bas de mon dos. C'est la marque. Voldemort…

– Quoi ? Quoi, Voldemort ?

– Je ne sais pas du tout. Je… C'est arrivé d'un coup. Regarde-la pour moi s'il te plaît.

Elle se tourna et leva son body. Je me mordis la lèvre lorsque je vis une Marque des Ténèbres parfaitement distincte et qui avait même une légère aura noire.

– Elle… Elle est noire et… elle émet une sorte de lumière noire.

– Bordel ! Ca… Ca ne devrait pas arriver… à… à moins qu'il soit juste à côté.

Je fus submergée par des sueurs froides. Morgan était presque paralysée par la douleur, aussi je pris sur moi de me lever légèrement et de regarder tout autour de nous. C'est alors que je discernai une petite silhouette qui devint rapidement reconnaissable à la lueur de la lune. Peter Pettigrow. Il était habillée en haillons et avait dans la main quelque chose emmitouflé dans du tissu. Une créature. Une créature qui lorsqu'elle se mit à parler d'une voix éteinte et sifflante me donna de nouvelles sueurs froides :

« J'espère que tu es sûr que c'est là, Petigrow, et que tu ne t'ai pas trompé sur l'horaire… Tu sais que l'une des choses que je déteste le plus, c'est attendre. Et j'ai assez attendu toutes ces années !

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître. Potter traversera rapidement le labyrinthe, il sait se débrouiller.

– Es-tu obligé de le couvrir de louanges ?! s'énerva la créature.

– Pardon, maître, je voulais juste dire que…

– Tais-toi et emmène-nous un peu plus loin… Mieux vaut rester caché en attendant son arrivée… Je le sentirai quand il sera là. Il le sentira aussi d'ailleurs.

Le duo s'éloigna. Je ne pouvais être sûre de rien, mais j'avais une idée sur l'identité de la petite chose lovée sous le bras de Pettigrow et que je n'avais pas bien discernée. Je tournai ma tête vers Morgan et celle-ci semblait déjà moins souffrir. Mais elle était toujours aussi crispée et ses yeux étaient exorbités, ses dents plus serrées que jamais. Elle finit par les desserrer un peu et siffla d'une voix tremblante :

– C'est lui, Margaret, c'est lui. C'est lui ! C'est Voldemort ! C'est lui, putain. Celui qui m'a volé mes parents, il est là !

– Je… Il a l'apparence d'une petite créature toute chétive, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu mais…

– Je vais lui régler son compte, Margaret. Ma vengeance, je l'aurai ici ce soir. C'est une occasion trop belle ! Je vais le buter ! Le buter ! Je vais le buter !

Morgan se leva. Elle semblait hors d'elle, presque enragée. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit clair, c'était certain. Il était dangereux pour elle d'aller faire face à celui qu'on surnommait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui qui n'était même pas vraiment mort alors que son sort mortel lui était revenu dans la face grâce à Potter, celui qui vivait au travers d'une petite chose sans que cela ait aucun sens. Voldemort défiait toute notion de vie et de mort et Morgan n'était pas en état de réfléchir, l'équation était vraiment mauvaise. Aussi, alors que Morgan commençait à se tourner vers là où étaient apparus Pettigrow et son maître, je m'interposai.

Mon amie me lança alors un regard plus que mauvais, qui m'intimait de me pousser de là et de ne pas la gêner. Même si ce visage me terrifiait, même si j'avais l'impression de faire face à une toute autre personne, je devais faire quelque chose. La perspective de la perdre de cette manière me semblait si stupide et vide de sens ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis que je contemplais cette bête avide de vengeance qui avait conquis Morgan. Je ne voulais pas perdre celle qui m'avait fait vivre tant de choses, celle qui m'avait fait apprécier le monde des sorciers… Elle agrippa sa main à mon épaule, sans doute pour me pousser. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le front, comme si je toquais à une porte. Comme elle m'avait dit de faire.

Morgan sembla se détendre d'un coup, l'air hagard. Ses yeux observèrent tout autour d'elle comme si elle venait de débarquer puis ils se fixèrent sur moi. Je vis alors une grande culpabilité s'installer dans son regard, puis une certaine tristesse. Tandis que sa main glissait mollement de mon épaule, ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol. Elle marmonna d'une voix rauque :

« Je suis nulle, n'est-ce pas ?

– Morgan…

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, aussi je me contentai d'exprimer ma crainte en prononçant son nom.

– Je t'ai amenée avec moi, et dès que mon passé me revient dans la tronche, je t'oublie et je ne pense plus qu'à ma vengeance. Je suis vraiment nulle…

– Je… Je me doute que c'est dur pour toi, si Voldemort est vraiment à l'origine de… enfin…

– Ca ne m'excuse pas, se lamenta Morgan. Lorsque tu m'as cogné le front, j'ai… j'ai tout revu, en rétrospective, c'était bizarre… Tous ce passé sombre de mon enfance a disparu pour laisser place à nos discussions sur l'esplanade, nos entraînements, nos aventures dans la Forêt Interdite ou à Pré-au-Lard, à notre baiser… Tu as tant fait pour moi, et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte, je…

– C'est pas grave, Morgan, je veux pas que tu… enfin c'est bien que tu sois redevenue plus lucide, mais… Ne va pas te morfondre… Je ne t'en veux pas, je voulais juste que tu ne cours pas à ta perte. Voldemort… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ta place, mais justement je suis une spectatrice dans l'affaire, et ce que je vois, c'est une adolescente qui m'est chère aller affronter quelqu'un qui a pu tromper la mort ! Tu ne peux pas aller te mesurer à lui, tu ne dois pas ! Pas maintenant… Pas comme ça, à chaud, tremblante… Parce que je… Parce que si tu… Si tu es blessée ou t…t… tuée, je ne… pourrais pas… je ne…

Morgan prit mes mains dans les siennes.

– Arrête de chercher des mots qui te font souffrir. J'ai pas assuré, je… Je ne vais pas y aller. Pas comme ça. Je vais… Je vais réfléchir. On va réfléchir. Viens, on retourne se cacher.

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire et elle me guida lentement vers la stèle derrière laquelle nous nous cachâmes en silence avant de se lover l'une contre l'autre, jambes recroquevillées. La situation était étrange, mais étonnamment agréable. Une certaine paix s'était installée et l'une comme l'autre nous semblions vouloir nous rassurer en nous serrant l'une contre l'autre. J'avais cru voir Morgan partir vers la mort et j'avais peur de ne pouvoir la contrôler. Mais j'y étais arrivée. De son côté, mon amie était en train de comprendre que j'étais plus importante que toutes ses vengeances et qu'elle avait failli aussi me perdre à cause de ses pulsions irréfléchies. Elle murmura :

– Je suis vraiment désolée, Margaret.

– C'est… C'est rien… C'est fini, on en parle plus, ok ? Hein, ma Morgan préférée ?

Cette conclusion censée la faire sourire n'eut pas l'effet escompté et la Serpentard fondit en larmes, se couvrant le visage d'une main.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? sanglota-t-elle. Je suis vraiment une conne, c'est pas possible… Je pense jamais à rien…

– Non, Morgan, arrête de penser ça. Si je t'apprécie c'est parce que tu es comme tu es. J'ai du t'arrêter cette fois, mais j'aime quand tu es provocatrice et un peu folle. Les choses qui ont fait ce que tu es sont peut-être tristes mais… je veux que tu restes la Morgan que je connais.

Morgan me regarda avec une des yeux brillants d'espoir. J'eus un sourire gêné et dit :

– Juste, évite de foncer vers la mort tête baissée, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça fermement et sécha ses larmes. C'était étrange de voir Morgan si vulnérable et attachée à ce que je disais, comme si elle attendait mon jugement. J'allais la rassurer de nouveau lorsqu'une voix nouvelle se fit entendre.

– Où sommes-nous ?

C'était une voix d'adolescent, mais je ne la reconnus pas. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, je perçus la voix de Potter.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le Trophée était un Portoloin ?

Morgan et moi nous regardâmes avec un air d'abord inquiet, puis clairement alarmé. Elle comme moi étions en train de revenir à la réalité. La conversation de Voldemort et Petigrow nous revint à l'esprit ainsi que notre échec à avoir empêché les candidats d'arriver jusqu'ici. Le trouble que nous venions de vivre avait complètement détourné nos esprits de notre mission première et nous nous retrouvions coincées là derrière cette stèle, alors que Potter allait très certainement mourir. Tandis que Morgan semblait en train de réfléchir à toute allure, je passai la tête par derrière la stèle et put découvrir que c'était Diggory qui accompagnait Potter. Ils avaient donc du saisir la coupe ensemble. J'écartai de mon esprit la question de savoir pourquoi et me concentrai sur la présence de Voldemort. Il était non loin et allait retrouver Potter. Il ne pouvait très certainement lui vouloir qu'une chose : le tuer. Je pouvais sortir pour prévenir Potter et Diggory, mais Voldemort saurait alors que j'étais là, moi une petite sorcière ridicule qui ne faisait pas le poids contre lui, c'était une évidence. Je me surpris à me demander si j'étais une lâche. Je me tournai vers Morgan qui semblait incapable de prendre une décision. Elle me dit tout bas, stressée au possible :

– Soit on reste là, soit on sort, mais…

Je venais de l'empêcher de courir à sa perte. Ca ne servait à rien qu'elle sorte maintenant. Je m'agrippai à elle en secouant la tête pour qu'elle ne se montre pas. Elle acquiesça avec un air un peu perdu.

– Quelqu'un vient, dit Cédric Diggory.

Nous attendîmes quelques secondes, il y eut plusieurs mouvements de pas dans la végétation du cimetière abandonné puis Potter poussa des cris de douleur avant que la voix glaciale de Voldemort n'ordonne :

– Tue l'autre !

– Avada Kedavra ! lança Pettigrow.

Il y eut un bruit d'éclair et une lueur verte que nous pûmes voir depuis notre cachette, puis ce fut le silence. Je me tournai vers Morgan et fut chamboulée de retrouver la force de la nature que je connaissais. Elle paraissait à présent concentrée même si un peu tendue et sortit d'une de ses poches de ceinture un petit miroir ovale ouvragé qu'elle passa sur le côté de la stèle. Puis elle rangea le miroir et me murmura à l'oreille :

– Potter est toujours en vie. Le mort, c'est Diggory. En même temps, je ne sais pas ce que Voldie veut faire du Survivant, mais Diggory était mort quoiqu'il arrive.

– Il… Il est mort… Un de nos élèves est mort, fis-je en secouant la tête. Tué par Voldemort…

Je n'en revenais pas. Nous n'avions rien fait. Mais s'interposer équivalait certainement à mourir aussi. Morgan avait peut-être ses chances, mais prendre le risque ? J'avais été lâche. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

– Morgan, nous n'avons rien fait !

– Margaret, fit Morgan en me serrant fortement la main pour me rassurer et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il n'y a rien que nous n'aurions pu faire. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Voldemort est encore là alors qu'il est bel et bien mort, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Un simple Avada Kedavra ne le tuera pas et je nous aurais mis en danger toutes les deux. Je dois rester auprès de toi pour te protéger et quant à toi, tu apprends vite, mais tu ne pourrais pas tenir un duel. Mais dis-toi, Margaret, que n'importe quelle fille de ton âge, à ta place, serait recroquevillée, les yeux fermés, en train de trembler à l'idée de se faire tuer et complètement paralysée pour avoir assisté à l'assassinat d'un camarade. Ou pire, cette même fille serait en train de courir pour fuir et se ferait intercepter. Je ne sais toujours pas qui est mort et comment, mais ce décès te permet d'être plus forte. Et cette force on doit la garder. Il ne faut pas sortir, Margaret.

– Et s'il tue Potter ? On peut encore sauver Potter !

– Non, on ne le peut pas. Mais lui, c'est le Survivant, il peut se sauver, il est spécial.

– Tu disais que…

– Il y a ce que je dis et ce que je pense vraiment. Je veux me faire Voldemort plus que tout, mais tu m'as fais prendre conscience qu'il ne revient pas de n'importe où et tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il est… En restant cachée je garde ma couverture et je pourrais découvrir son plan en nous infiltrant parmi les Mangemorts. Nous devons rester là. Potter a déjà tué Voldemort malgré lui, il peut sans doute le faire une autre fois. Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, Margaret, nous sommes juste humaines. Tu m'as empêcher de faire une énorme bêtise, à moi de te faire comprendre qu'on en ferait une énorme en sortant. C'est une épreuve comme une autre. Tu me comprends ?

J'acquiesçai lentement. Mais je n'étais pas convaincue. Pour moi, nous avions laisser mourir quelqu'un. Et ça me faisait horriblement mal. Morgan vit cette détresse et me serra davantage la main et ajoutant :

– Et si Potter n'arrive pas à la vaincre, si les secours ne viennent pas et qu'on se retrouve là, seules… Alors je le combattrai. Si j'entends Queudver prononcer le début du sort de mort, j'interviendrai.

– Non, dis-je dans une pulsion soudaine. Nous interviendrons. Je ne te laisse pas y aller seule, et de toute façon je ne me pardonnerai pas de t'avoir laissée…

Morgan me jaugea un moment puis un sourire un peu triste.

– D'accord. Toutes les deux. »

* * *

**Et voilà, Morgan et Maggy, pas si héroïnes que ça. Le titre de ce 2e tome commence à avoir son sens, mwahaha.**


	37. Potter le Survivant

**Par avance : Que de retard mais il faut me comprendre, être obligé de suivre les dialogues du livre est particulièrement casse-bonbon. Mais parce que je veux mener ce projet à terme (du moins jusqu'à la fin du tome), et à cause d'une certaine pression cordiale qu'exerce une certaine lectrice qui se reconnaître aisément, je me suis motivé pour écrire. Et je dois avouer que le résultat n'est pas vraiment exceptionnel. Ce chapitre était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose. J'ai essayé d'en faire ressortir quelque chose d'utile et finalement c'est un peu le bordel. Enfin pour moi. Donc je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser...**

**Et pi tiens, je vais faire comme Brume Froide, je remercie mes fidèles lectrices titemaya (qui poste des reviews depuis trèèès longtemps), Natsuki, Leia Tortoise (qui a pris très gentiment un peu de son temps au milieu de toutes ses geekeries pour se rattraper) et enfin Brume Froide elle-même qui me motive pas mal. A Natsuki d'ailleurs, je réponds à la précédente review brièvement : le chapitre n'est pas arrivé si vite désolé hahaha ! Hum... Et tu n'es pas la seule à m'avoir dis qu'elle étaient quand même héroïques. C'est vrai mais c'est pas non plus du niveau potterien ! :D**

**Et sinon, un petit _SONDAGE !_ Il m'est apparu en relisant mon premier tome, que je suis une véritable quiche en ce qui concerne la cohérence. La raison ? Morgan a tout simplement deux Patronus différents au fil du récit (c'est honteux). Pour ma défense, il m'est très difficile de me faire une idée sur l'apparence du Patronus d'une fille aussi complexe. Alors du coup, je vous le demande, préférez-vous que Morgan ait un patronus de faucon, ou d'araignée ? Voire un autre Patronus si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les donner, ça fera un peu d'interactivité ! J'invite même les timides lecteurs qui ne se montrent jamais à se manifester. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POTTER LE SURVIVANT – ELEKTRA SILVERY

Tandis que je restais prostrée derrière la stèle, veillant à ne pas laisser un centimètre de ma robe dépasser du contour de la pierre tombale, Morgan me décrivait via le miroir ce qui se passait de sa voix la plus basse. Queudver attacha Harry a une tombe puis amena un chaudron face à lui et y mit le feu. Soudain Morgan eut une mine horrifiée et retira le miroir de son angle de vue en déglutissant.

« Quoi ? m'enquis-je, inquiète.

Morgan fronça les sourcils et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

– V… Voldie. Il… Il ne ressemble à rien. Je n'ai pas tout vu, mais… C'est une sorte d'enfant avec des écailles noires, il est tout difforme… Nom d'un chaudron, mais d'où il revient ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre et me contentai d'imaginer la créature infâme qui se tenait devant Harry Potter. Morgan reprit son observation et m'indiqua que Voldemort était maintenant dans le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Puis Pettigrow entama une incantation :

– Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître le fils !

– Il vient de balancer des os dans le chaudron… Ceux du père de Voldie ? Je me demande s'il était humain…

Pettigrow poursuivit mais en sanglotant :

– Que la chair – du serviteur –donnée vo… volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître.

Il y eut un silence puis un cri et enfin un « plouf ».

Je me tournai vivement vers Morgan qui semblait perturbée. Elle dit lentement :

– Il vient de se couper la main… Il vient de se mutiler… pour Voldemort. Cet homme n'a aucune fierté…

Il était intéressant de constater que Morgan se souciait plus de l'absence de fierté du serviteur que de ses chances de survie après s'être charcuté de la sorte. J'étais de mon côté parcourue de frissons. Un élève mort, une créature immonde, une mutilation… La scène devenait franchement glauque, même après ce que j'avais déjà vécu. L'atmosphère était d'ailleurs horriblement lourde, tout comme _ce_ jour.

– Q-Que le sang de l'ennemi, poursuivit tant bien que mal Pettigrow, pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Morgan plissa les yeux.

– Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'il fait. Il va vers le chaudron, il y verse un truc… C'est un véritable feu d'artifice.

– C'est une incantation, tout ça. Mais pour quoi faire ?

– Tu ne veux peut-être pas te l'avouer, mais c'est pour la raison la plus évidente qui puisse exister.

Je serrai les dents un moment puis dis :

– Il renaît…

– Oui, cette chose est un Voldemort incomplet. Et là… Ah, il y a de la vapeur… Et…

Morgan inspira à fond et se força à rester calme.

– Ca y est… Il est là…

Les yeux de mon amie brillaient de mille feux. Je ne sus dire si elle était fascinée, terrifiée ou enragée. Mais elle fixait avidement son miroir. Puis elle déclara doucement :

– Je me souviens… Je pensais que c'était impossible… Mais je me souviens. Un souvenir vague, primaire, flou. J'étais un bébé. Et il m'a regardée, l'air à la fois méprisant et dédaigneux. Je suppose que je l'ai vu quand j'ai reçu la marque…

– Tu as grandi avec cette marque ? Tu l'as eu toute ta vie ?

– Il faut croire. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je l'ai reçue. Mais aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je l'ai toujours eue. Une bénédiction de Voldie.

Par la suite, Voldemort jeta un œil à la marque de Petigrow pour remarquer qu'elle brillait d'un halo noir. Il prétendit alors qu'il allait pouvoir faire le tri entre les vrais fidèles et ceux qui avaient déserté. Ou ceux qui étaient morts, pensai-je.

C'est alors que Morgan et moi eûmes droit à une révélation : Voldemort parla de son père. Un père non-sorcier. Nous nous regardâmes, éberluées. C'était impensable.

– Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé de ça ! siffla Morgan. C'est un sacré scoop ! Même si ça ne change pas grand-chose… Un sang-mêlé, qui l'eut cru…

De la façon dont il en parlait, Voldemort regrettait clairement son côté Moldu. Ce qui se comprenait à moitié, vu que son père avait abandonné sa mère dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Un triste scénario qui avait du se répéter dans bien d'autres foyers. Puis Voldemort évoqua sa « vraie famille ». Morgan se raidit alors d'un coup et prit un air paniqué. Je vis ses yeux scruter tout autour de nous à une vitesse impressionnante. Je sentais qu'elle analysait chaque détail qu'elle voyait. Il y eut deux craquements un peu plus loin et elle se crispa. Puis elle se pencha vers moi et susurra à toute vitesse :

– On bouge vers le mausolée là-bas. Reste le dos baissé. Et déplace-toi le plus vite que tu peux.

Puis elle partit en trombe le dos courbé vers le mausolée dans un rythme parfaitement rapide. Je la suivis tant bien que mal même si mon niveau était loin d'égaler le sien. Lorsque j'arrivais près du mausolée, délabré et sans grille à son entrée, Morgan était déjà à l'intérieur et me tira violemment à l'intérieur tout en me réceptionnant avec délicatesse. Elle s'assit ensuite derrière le tombeau qui était lui en assez bon état et chuchota :

– Si les Mangemorts débarquent, ça va être en transplanant. Ils pourraient débarquer juste devant notre tronche, il fallait trouver une meilleure cachette.

– Y avait pas un serpent avec Voldemort ? fis-je remarquer. Les serpents sentent les vibrations, il pourrait nous avoir perçu en train de courir.

Morgan resta muette devant ma réflexion tandis qu'un autre craquement se faisait entendre, puis déclara d'un air désolé :

– J'y avais pas pensé. Mais bon, avec la foule de fidèles qui s'amasse…

– C'est ça les craquements ?

– En effet. Impossible d'être discret avec ce truc… Bon, taisons-nous et écoutons. »

Voldemort donna apparemment une nouvelle main à Queudver, ce que je ne pus qu'imaginer puisque nous en étions réduites au son. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa ses troupes en revue et notamment…

–… Lucius… Tu m'as déçu. J'attends de toi une plus grande fidélité à l'avenir.

A ce moment, malgré la situation, je pus observer une Morgan jubilatoire.

– Oh tiens, Lucius. L'innocent Lucius. C'est une si douce mélodie que d'entendre Voldie te demander plus de fidélité. Je vais pouvoir charrier davantage le fiston.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire. Alors même que nous étions en sursis à quelques mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de tous ses sbires, Morgan pouvait encore faire sa fanfaronne. J'aurais pu trouver ça inconséquent. Mais c'était pour moi rassurant. Morgan était un véritable repère et tant qu'elle restait ce qu'elle était, le monde tournait rond. Comme pour confirmer ce que je pensais, je mis ma main sur son épaule. Elle fut d'abord surprise et regarda mes doigts la tapoter, puis elle eut un petit sourire sans rien ajouter. Ca aurait sans doute été superflu.

Voldemort finissait pendant ce temps-là de faire sa revue.

– Ce sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici. Mais ils sont enfermé à Azkaban. Ils ont été fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à leur liberté plutôt que de me renier.

Morgan à la mention du cas de Bellatrix Lestrange, regarda en l'air avec un air perdu et un très léger sourire. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir exactement ce qu'elle pouvait penser de sa marraine, mais j'étais certain que quelque part, elle l'admirait. Ce qui me fit un peu peur et me rappela que malgré sa fragilité relationnelle, Morgan n'était pas une tendre.

Au final, j'eus quelques noms à prendre pour référence : Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy et Macnair. Je pensai alors à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été cité.

– Norrington n'est pas là ? demandai-je.

Morgan prit un air sombre et dit d'un air blasé :

– Oh, tu peux être sûr qu'il est dans les rangs. Mais c'est quelqu'un de discret, et c'est aussi quelqu'un d'irréprochable – selon les critères de Voldemort bien sûr. Il ne sera pas cité.

Voldemort partit ensuite dans un monologue sur le pourquoi du comment de sa survie. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une survie. Ainsi Potter n'était pas directement le responsable de la disparition de Voldemort. C'était le sacrifice de sa mère associée à de la magie qui avait renvoyé le sort de mort sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il évoqua une de ses expériences qui l'avait plus ou moins approché l'immortalité, ce pourquoi son esprit ne disparut pas après sa « mort », expérience que je connais aujourd'hui très bien. Réduit à presque rien, Voldemort avait ensuite pris possession d'un professeur de Poudlard – je ne pus que frissonner en pensant à Voldemort s'introduisant dans mon corps et mon esprit – et avait tenté de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale.

– C'était donc ça, fit Morgan en se frottant le menton. Lorsque j'étais en première année, le professeur Quirell, le prof de défense contre les forces du mal, a disparu soudainement. Ce devait être lui la victime de Voldie.

J'acquiesçai en me demandant quelles autres sombres choses pouvaient se passer à Poudlard alors que nous n'en avions pas conscience. J'étais peut-être en danger permanent, mais au moins j'étais mise au parfum de toute l'histoire. Une information cependant restait imprécise. Voldemort avait truqué le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour que Harry se retrouve candidat et qu'il gagne la dernière épreuve pour finalement s'emparer de la Coupe – que Morgan et moi avions touché également. Et pour ce faire, il avait utilisé un agent infiltré dans Poudlard dont il ne révélait pas l'identité. J'écoutai le discours du mage noir dans l'espoir d'avoir cette info, mais Morgan fut plus vive et siffla tout bas :

– Mais oui ! C'est Maugrey !

– Hein ? C'est pas plausible ! Tu connais sa réputation !

– Oui mais ce n'est pas le vrai Maugrey ! Comme je te le disais !

– Mais… On le voit tous les jours ! Tu voudrais dire que l'espion porte son déguisement tous les jours ?

– Il doit prendre du Polynectar régulièrement. Maintenant qu'on a l'info, je vais pouvoir le confondre.

Je soupirai. L'affection que je pouvais avoir pour la Morgan fanfaronne avait ses limites et il fallait bien que je la recadre de temps en temps.

– Morgan…

– Oui ?

– Revois tes priorités.

– Euh… Pas faux.

– On est coincées on ne sait où dans un mausolée avec Voldemort et ses lèche-bottes juste à côté. Cette situation est critique.

– Ca n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se réjouir de toutes les informations qu'on collecte.

Je me détendis un peu et grognai :

– Tu n'as pas tort. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir en apprendre autant sur les secrets de Voldemort en une demi-heure. On est dans une situation… Wow. J'ai du mal à… à envisager, en fait. Parce que là, le monde des sorciers tout entier est en danger, non ?

Morgan me toisa un moment avec une certaine appréhension puis préféra regarder ailleurs en me répondant :

– C'est le monde entier qui est en danger. Voldemort est un taré. Lorsqu'il aura la main mise sur le monde sorcier, c'est les Moldus qui vont manger. Oh, pardon, les non-sorciers.

– T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas trop la tête à te reprendre là maintenant. Alors c'est… le début de la fin ? Puisqu'on ne… Puisqu'on garde ça pour nous… Je veux dire, Morgan, sois réaliste. Tu ne pourras pas faire ça toute seule. Et me regarde pas avec ce sourire, même avec moi en plus, on ne s'en sortira pas plus.

– Il n'y a pas que nous. Tu crois qu'à l'époque de son règne de terreur, Voldemort n'avait pas d'ennemis ? C'est peut-être le début d'une période peu joyeuse, mais ce n'est pas la fin, loin de là. C'est le début d'un combat.

Je resserrai mes jambes contre moi et regardai le sol avec un air peu glorieux.

– Mais je ne veux pas d'un combat, moi. Je pensais que ce monde était un peu bizarre mais paisible, et il devient plus infernal que le monde des non-sorciers en une nuit.

– Dis-toi que c'est comme une aventure, mais en plus pimenté.

– Oh bah c'est sûr, vu qu'on risque de mourir.

Morgan eut un rire jaune.

– En ce qui me concerne, je n'accorde plus tellement d'importance à ma propre vie depuis que mes parents sont morts. Ou pour être plus exact, ça ne me dérange pas de me mettre en danger de mort. J'ai besoin de ces sensations, de vivre pleinement, de mettre mon existence en jeu pour la sentir en moi.

– Tu es accroc à l'adrénaline en somme.

– La quoi ?

– Euh… Laisse tomber.

– Mmh… Quoiqu'il en soit, même si mettre ma vie en jeu ne me dérange pas, quand je pense que la tienne l'est aussi, ça me met tout de suite… mal à l'aise, j'ai des frissons, des angoisses. Mais ça c'est quand j'y pense à froid. Quand j'ai entendu la voix de Voldemort tout à l'heure, j'ai… j'ai craqué. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler.

– Ne reparlons pas de ça, c'est inutile. Tu as fais le bon choix, c'est suffisant. Nos vies sont peut-être en danger, mais je te fais pleinement confiance pour nous garder en vie. Et si jamais tu perds encore la tête… Le petit coup de poing.

Morgan sourit doucement en me regardant de ses yeux noirs de jais. Puis elle secoua la tête et dit avec un rire nerveux :

– On est en train de parler de nous alors que le sort du monde se joue peut-être là-dehors. On ferait peut-être bien d'écouter.

J'acquiesçai sans rien ajouter et c'est alors qu'une phrase de Voldemort vint fortement nous perturber.

– A présent, Queudver, détache-le et rends-lui sa baguette magique.

Morgan et moi restâmes bouche bée quelques secondes avant que Morgan ne fronce un sourcil et secoue la tête.

– Voldie a son pire ennemi en face de lui, celui qui l'a… tué, on va dire, et il lui propose un duel ? Il pourrait l'exécuter ou le torturer tranquillement… Mais non, il se sent obligé de le combattre en duel. Il est… waow… C'est un tel niveau de vanité, de prétention et d'autosatisfaction… Même si je ferais sans doute pareil à sa place.

Je haussai un sourcil en me disant que les mêmes idées pouvaient traverser la tête de Morgan et Voldemort. Depuis notre cachette, nous entendîmes d'abord quelques bruits difficiles à identifier puis Voldemort encouragea Harry à le combattre comme le père Potter l'avait fait. Ceci avant d'entendre Harry gémir. Morgan dit aussitôt avec un air sombre :

– Doloris…

Je me crispai en entendant les cris de douleur de Harry. Ce sort était atroce rien qu'à l'écoute. On ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer l'effet que ça faisait. Tout en écoutant Harry gémir, je regardai Morgan et repensai à une sombre anecdote datant de l'année précédente. A l'époque où je connaissais à peine Morgan, je m'étais méfiée d'elle et pour combattre l'admiration naturelle que j'avais pour elle, je lui avais demandé en face si elle n'était pas en train de me piéger. Elle m'avait alors menacé de me lancer Doloris en prétendant se conformer à l'image que je me faisais d'elle et j'étais certaine que si je ne m'étais pas forcée à lui expliquer pourquoi je lui posais cette question, elle serait allée jusqu'au bout. J'analysai alors seulement ce soir-là la raison profonde de sa menace.

Alors que je regardais une Morgan plus gênée qu'apeurée par les cris de Potter, je me rendis compte qu'à cette époque déjà, Morgan s'était attachée à moi au point que ma méfiance lui semblait une trahison. J'étais déjà quelqu'un d'unique pour elle et sa déception l'avait mise hors d'elle. Ca avait à la fois quelque chose d'infantile, de terrifiant et d'attendrissant.

Les cris de douleur prirent fin et Voldemort demanda alors :

– On va faire une petite pause. Ca t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, je crois.

Silence de plomb.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu aimerais que je recommence. Réponds-moi ! _Impero_ !

Morgan se redressa d'un coup puis déclara d'un air concentré :

– C'est le moment de voir si tu as des tripes, mon petit Potter. Allez, bats-toi, ne laisse pas ce bâtard te maîtriser, accroche-toi !

– JE NE REPONDRAI RIEN DU TOUT, hurla finalement Potter.

Morgan frappa son genoux du poing avec un air triomphant.

– Ouais ! Bien envoyé, Potter !

Voldemort annonça ensuite qu'il allait enseigner à Harry l'obéissance, il y eut un échange de sorts puis il sembla que Harry s'était caché. Enfin chacun d'eux prononça une formule en même temps :

– Expelliarmus !

– Avada Kedavra !

Alors que Morgan et moi, assises dans le tombeau, nous interrogions mutuellement du regard sur l'issue du duel, une lumière dorée commença à pénétrer par les meurtrières du tombeau puis l'éclaira complètement. Morgan se leva immédiatement et alla voir à travers l'une des meurtrières.

– C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Vu que mon amie prenait le risque, et que j'étais tout aussi curieuse, je collai ma tête contre la sienne pour regarder à travers le trou dans la pierre. Vu la lumière aveuglante qui jaillissait d'une sorte d'arc électrique entre les baguettes de Harry et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Mangemorts ne risquaient pas de nous voir. Je pus alors découvrir le véritable aspect de Voldemort, une espèce de mix entre un serpent et un humain : chauve, sans nez, les yeux d'un rouge lumineux, grand et mince… J'étais plus révulsée qu'intimidée par le personnage.

Les deux adversaires s'élevèrent dans les airs tandis que des boules dorées se formaient le long de l'arc et commençaient à aller vers Harry qui avait visiblement du mal à tenir sa baguette. Morgan souffla alors :

– Mais c'est quoi ce bordeeeel ?!

– Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un truc comme ça ?

– Non, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce qui se passe. C'est… Je sais pas, ça doit avoir un rapport avec le lien qui existe entre les deux là. Ils ont fait leur sort en même temps… ça a du provoquer une réaction de baguette à baguette… Aaaah, mais j'oubliais qu'ils avaient le même modèle. Ca a peut-être un rapport avec ça. En tout cas ces boules dorées qui vont vers Potter ne m'inspirent pas confiance et il a l'air d'avoir du mal à maîtriser sa baguette. Ah… Ca s'inverse.

Lorsque la première boule dorée arriva au bout du lien du côté de Voldemort, des hurlements de douleur se firent entendre avec un étrange écho puis j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant ce qui sortit de la baguette sous une forme brumeuse.

– Euh… Morgan ?

– Oui, Finey… Je vois la même chose que toi.

– C'est le fantôme de Diggory, ça, non ?

– Non, c'est pas pareil. Ca serait plus… un résidus de l'âme de Diggory. Même si j'ai aucune idée de comment ça peut exister.

– Voldemort l'a tué, alors il avait pris son âme ?

– Je peux rien affirmer mais ça me semble une bonne hypothèse.

Le « pseudo-fantôme » de Cédric Diggory alla se placer entre les deux sorciers et sembla encourager Harry tandis qu'une autre boule touchait la baguette de Voldemort, libérant le fantôme d'une vieil homme que ni moi ni Morgan ne connaissions et qui alla se poster à côté de Diggory. Il y eut ensuite une femme à l'air distrait, puis ce fut le tour d'une autre femme , plus jeune et dont je m'extasiai devant la beauté.

– Elle est magnifique…

Morgan eut un petit rire puis dit avec douceur :

– Margaret Finey, je vous présente Lily Potter, anciennement Lily Evans.

– C'est… C'est elle ?! Wow…

C'était donc à elle que McGonagall m'avait comparée. Sacrément flatteur.

– On revient en arrière dans le temps, remarqua Morgan. Les morts là… Diggory d'abord, puis le vieux, puis sans doute Bertha Jorkins vu ce que Voldie a raconté tout à l'heure. Après… On arrive ensuite au moment où il est « mort ». La mère de Potter s'est sacrifiée en dernier pour sauver la vie de son enfant, elle a donné sa vie pour lui. Le sens du sacrifice…

Je n'en étais pas certaine, mais je crus déceler de la jalousie dans la ton de mon amie à ce moment-là. J'appris plus tard que cette impression était parfaitement juste.

– Et donc, logiquement, poursuivit Morgan avec toujours ce ton étrange, c'est au tour du père Potter, mort juste avant en tentant de protéger Harry lui aussi… Le voilà.

Je vis une sorte de réplique adulte de Harry sortir de la baguette, passant de brume informe à silhouette fantomatique argentée.

– Il a même les cheveux ébouriffés dis-donc.

– Oui. Mes parents étaient à Poudlard en même temps. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ce qu'ils en disaient, mais ils ne l'aimaient pas. Pas plus que ses potes, notamment Sirius Black qui était en quelque sorte un traître aux yeux de mes parents, parce qu'il trainait avec les Gryffondors. Quelles conneries… Ah ?

Harry leva sa baguette, détruisant ainsi le lien et le dôme doré qui s'était formé autour des deux adversaires. Alors qu'il tombait à terre et se mettait à courir vers le cadavre de Diggory, Voldemort était bloqué par les fantômes qui se massaient autour de lui. Alors seulement le mage noir donna l'ordre à ses sous-fifres de stupéfixer le fuyard. Harry parvint tout de même à rejoindre le cadavre de son ami et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction pour s'emparer du Portoloin et repartir. Comment il avait su que le Portoloin marchait dans l'autre sens, impossible de le savoir. Peut-être un des fantômes… Enfin ce qui comptait…

– Harry s'est enfui ! Il a survécu ! m'écriai-je tout bas.

– Oui et avec le Portoloin. Nous sommes coincées ici.

– Oh. M… Mince, j'avais pas pensé à ça… On va faire quoi ?

– On verra quand ils seront tous partis. Ouh, Voldie est très très furieux.

Voldemort vociférait des reproches à ses subalternes.

– Bande d'incapables ! Pauvres larves ! Votre petite vie tranquille vous a ramolli à ce point ? Aucun d'entre vous n'a été fichu de le stupéfixer ! Il s'est enfui ! Je l'avais ! Il était à moi ! Raah ! Vous !

Il se tourna vers les fantômes qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus transparent et leur lança toutes sortes de sort, dont le trio des sortilèges impardonnables, mais tout leur passa au travers. Il les agressa alors verbalement :

– Vous deux ! Les Potter ! J'ai d'autres cartes en main ! Et si Potter ne passe pas le premier, s'il est protégé par Dumbledore et toute sa clique, rassurez-vous, j'en aurai d'autres avant ! A commencer par votre fidèle ami Sirius Black ! Les Mangemorts sont de retour et les choses vont vite changer ! Le Ministère tombera, mes fidèles seront libérés et le temps de la terreur reviendra. Votre sacrifice n'aura servi à rien.

Mais Lily et James avaient un sourire confiant sur le visage. Ils ne dirent rien. Ils se tournèrent en revanche vers Queudver qui leur tourna aussitôt le dos, l'air visiblement chamboulé. Après tout, il les avait trahi. Il les avait vendu à Voldemort. Les fantômes finirent par se dissiper. Voldemort se calma alors légèrement mais c'est d'une voix exceptionnellement sifflante qu'il ordonna :

– Retrouvez tous les absents et tenez-vous prêts à agir ! Gardez vos couvertures pour le moment, je vous contacterai en temps voulu. J'ai d'abord quelques affaires à récupérer. Queudver, tu viens avec moi !

– O-Oui, maître, répondit le concerné en tremblant.

– Vous avez tous intérêt à être moins décevant par la suite où je serai tenté de resserrer mon cercle de fidèles d'une manière drastique !

Et il transplana. Les Mangemorts semblèrent aussitôt se détendre et ils commencèrent à se parler entre eux à voix basse. Je n'entendis rien de distinct, mais leur ton était de toute évidence soit morne soit stressé.

Morgan m'incita à me baisser et nous nous affalâmes contre le mur. Je secouai la tête :

– Ils ont presque l'air de regretter son retour… Pas si « fidèles » que ça, les Mangemorts…

– Eh bien… C'est un peu complexe. Ceux qui l'ont suivi la première fois était des fidèles comme tu dis, ça c'est certain. Des fans du sang pur, des psychopathes ou des opportunistes qui voyaient l'occasion d'être au top, ou bien encore des amoureuses…

Elle baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur.

– Des… des amoureuses ?

– Oui, fit Morgan entre ses dents. Bellatrix, ma marraine. Elle… Elle ne l'a jamais dis clairement mais ça se voit quand elle en parle. Qu'elle est stupide…

Cette idée semblait torturer Morgan. Mon amie aimait sa marraine, ce qui pouvait se comprendre vu que Bellatrix n'avait plus eu qu'elle une fois ses parents disparus, mais elle semblait également dérangée par certains aspects de sa personne – et notamment ces sentiments amoureux, ce qui pouvait aisément se comprendre.

Morgan soupira puis dit d'une voix soudain triste :

– Et puis… Margaret…

– O… Oui ?

– Tu t'es rendue compte d'un truc ? L'année dernière, le soir où Black s'est enfui… Je… Je tenais Pettigrow. J'aurais pu le capturer et le livrer à Dumbledore. Sans lui… Voldemort n'aurait pas…

Elle mit sa main sur son visage, apparemment honteuse.

– C'est ma faute. Je l'ai laissé filer parce que je voulais retrouver Voldemort et le tuer. Mais là, en l'ayant vu renaître en pleine forme, puissant… Je me dis que c'était la pire connerie de ma vie. Je suis une imbécile, Margaret, une véritable conne. J'ai fais passer mon envie de vengeance avant, sans me rendre compte… A ce moment-là, je ne voyais pas le désastre que ça pourrait causer, ça ne me semblait pas si… grave. Putain !

Elle crispa ses mains autour de son crâne et je vis son corps secoué d'un sanglot. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Morgan avait raison. J'avais là une raison formidable de lui en vouloir. Même si c'était indirect, le fait que tout était en train de dégénérer, que le futur semblait si sombre, c'était sa faute. J'aurais pu ne pas lui adresser la parole, l'ignorer et même m'écarter de celle dont la vanité, l'égoïsme et la prétention avait causé la renaissance de ce démon.

Mais ce ne fut pas ce que j'eus en tête. Je voyais Morgan, juste à côté de moi, en train de pleurer. Elle se sentait mal. Et c'était ça le plus important. C'était ça que je retenais. Cette personne, plus proche de moi qu'aucune autre à Poudlard, souffrait.

Alors doucement je mis ma main sur son épaule la plus éloignée pour l'attirer contre moi et mis ma tête contre son épaule libre. Après quelques minutes à chercher de quoi la réconforter, je me mis face à elle et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, lui prit délicatement le visage de mes deux mains pour le mettre face au mien et chuchotai :

– Ne mets pas tout sur ton dos, Morgan. Même si Queudver avait été arrêté, Voldemort n'aurait-il pas trouvé un autre moyen ? Tu l'as entendu. Il y a eu le professeur qu'il a possédé pour atteindre la Pierre Philosophale, tu m'as parlé aussi de ce livre étrange où une partie de Voldemort était enfermée. Si ce n'était pas par Queudver, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de revenir à la vie. Il avait un espion à Poudlard, le faux Maugrey !

– Mais même ça, Margaret, rétorqua Morgan en reniflant, je n'ai rien fait ! J'avais des soupçons !

– Justement, tu ne pouvais pas agir sans preuve ! Maintenant, tu as ces preuves. Tu m'as dis tout à l'heure que nous ne pouvions rien quand Diggory est mort. C'est la même chose ici, on ne pouvait rien faire. Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Alors arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. Tu es celle qui me permet de tenir depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Si ça n'avait pas été toi… J'ai besoin de ce roc que tu es, de cette adolescente fanfaronne et parfois irresponsable. Ressaisis-toi. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi.

Morgan releva ses yeux larmoyants vers moi et eut un sourire triste.

– Tu aurais pu m'enfoncer encore plus, tu aurais pu me dire que je l'avais cherché, que c'était bien ma faute. Et pourtant… Tu me soutiens, tu essayes de me réconforter…

– Evidemment… Je ne vais pas te laisser t'enfonce et souffrir. On est partenaires, ça marche dans les deux sens…

Je crus voir alors passer je ne sais combien d'émotions dans ses yeux. Elle eut un sanglot, secoua brièvement la tête puis prit ma la tête entre ses mains pour la ramener à elle et m'embrassa. Encore une fois, ce n'était qu'un contact entre nos lèvres, mais il me sembla que cette fois Morgan y mettait plus d'intensité. Le monde cessa de tourner pendant un court intervalle et je profitai de ce lien si fort qui passait par ce contact. Le baiser dura une dizaine de seconde avant que Morgan n'y mette fin en suçant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle se recula d'un coup pour sécher ses larmes. Sa voix était encore tremblante mais son ton déjà plus sûr.

– Je pleure beaucoup depuis qu'on est arrivés. Ca doit être le choc, l'ambiance tout ça, il faut que je me reprenne.

Elle se mit des baffes sur les joues. Je croisai les bras et dit avec un sourire en coin :

– Oui, je compte sur toi pour nous sortir de là. Parce que c'est quand même toi qui nous a fourré là-dedans.

Morgan me regarda dans les yeux et vit que c'était plus une raillerie qu'un reproche. Elle eut alors un ricanement et dit :

– T'inquiète, je vais trouver. On ne te l'a pas dit, on m'appelle la sorcière de toutes les situations. Un problème ? Je trouve la solution. Pas toujours très vite et pas toujours avec subtilité, mais une solution quand même.

– J'attends de voir.

– Déjà, on va voir ce que font nos copains les Mangemorts. Je sortirai bien pour faire un petit coucou, normalement je suis des leurs, mais… Ca serait vraiment, vraiment trop suspect. On va plutôt attendre qu'ils partent.

Au même moment, des craquements se firent entendre. Les mages noirs transplanaient. Il n'y eut plus finalement que quelques bruits que j'attribuai à la forêt environnante. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix féminine familière hurler :

– Police ! Jetez vos baguettes sur le sol ! Maintenant ! »

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera entièrement original (ouf pour moi) avec le retour d'un perso dont je suis sûr tout le monde aura oublié l'identité (je suis tellement lent à poster mes chapitres, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même...)**


	38. Connaissances

**Par avance : Parce que d'autres projets se bousculent au portillon dans ma vie quotidienne, en plus du travail, j'ai une espèce de motivation supplémentaire qui me dit : dépêche-toi de boucler ça ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus cette fic, loin de là, c'est plus que le chemin me paraît encore long. Très long. Trop long. Je finirai ce tome, c'est certain. Mais après... Je ne veux pas jouer les défaitistes mais je vais bientôt avoir fini mes études, ce qui va vouloir dire travail, un vrai, qui rapporte de l'argent. Si je veux boucler les cinq tomes de cette fic, je dois tabler sur 4 ans encore à peu près. Soyons réaliste, aucun lecteur ne tiendra jusqu'ici. Alors je ne sais pas. Mais en attendant, mon rythme de parution augmente, alors haut les coeurs !**

**Je n'ai reçu que deux avis sur le Patronus de Morgan mais ils étaient concordants donc va pour le Faucon (même si l'oursin de titemaya m'a bien fait délirer :D). **

**Et maintenant un chapitre long. Mais alors très long (je crois que j'ai dépassé mon record de mots ! Heureusement, c'est surtout du dialogue. Bon courage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

CONNAISSANCES – E&R D

Morgan haussa un sourcil et marmonna :

« Police ? Quoi, les forces de l'ordre Moldue ?

J'acquiesçai sans pouvoir répondre. Je cherchais encore de qui il pouvait s'agir. Je passai en revue dans ma tête les personnes que j'avais pu voir avec une arme. Il n'y en avait qu'une, ou plutôt deux, mais l'une d'elle n'était certainement pas celle qui se tenait dehors. Je soufflai :

– Elektra Silvery…

Les Mangemorts étaient partis pour la plupart, aussi ma curiosité prit le dessus sur ma prudence et je me relevai pour regarder au travers de la meurtrière. Deux Mangemorts se tenaient au milieu des pierres tombales, face à face, leurs baguettes à la main mais baissées, et tout deux avaient la tête tournée vers la nouvelle venue. Elektra s'approchait en sortant d'un bosquet, son arme tendue devant elle et tenue avec une main, tandis que l'autre main placée juste en-dessous tenait une lampe de poche. Elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'un chemisier et d'une veste légère ouverte. Le genre de fringues que porterait une flic décontractée. Ses cheveux couleur feu étaient attachés en une queue de cheval.

J'attribuai la non-réaction des mages noirs à leur stupéfaction. Une femme à l'accoutrement étrange agitait vers eux un cylindre qui produisait une intense lumière et un objet censé apparemment leur faire peur. Finalement l'un d'eux prit la parole et je reconnus la voix gutturale et glaciale de Norrington.

« Tu es bien téméraire, Moldue. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'opposes.

– Oh je t'en prie, épargne-moi ce discours. On est les méchants, on est puissants, on fait de la magie noire nous les Mangemorts, gna gna gna… Tu crois que je suis pas au courant ? Votre patron, la grande perche là, j'en fais mon affaire, mais en attendant je vais vous coffrer vous, les sous-fifres. Allez, lâchez vos armes !

J'entendis Morgan bouger et lorsque je me tournai vers elle je constatai qu'elle avait sa baguette en main et le regard concentré sur la scène au dehors. Tout en gardant mes yeux sur Elektra, je lui murmurai :

– Tu veux qu'on intervienne ? Tu vas griller ta couverture…

– Je me tiens prête au cas où ça tourne mal.

– Tu serais prête à prendre des risques pour Elektra ? Lors de la Coupe du Monde, tu n'avais pas l'air de l'apprécier…

– Elle était arrogante et trop sûre d'elle, je déteste ça…

Je me retins de dire à Morgan que c'était souvent son propre comportement.

–… Mais j'aime bien comment elle parle, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire en coin…

Là encore je me retins de faire remarquer à la Serpentard qu'elle parlait parfois de la même façon.

–… Et puis, c'est Norrington en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui accorder quelque victoire que ce soit.

Je regardai Elektra approcher prudemment. Norrington finit par émettre un rire sinistre et je pus dès lors l'identifier parmi les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées. Tandis qu'il se gaussait, son compagnon ne cessait de regarder tour à tour Elektra et Norrington, apparemment hésitant. Finalement Norringon dit :

– Ainsi tu n'es pas juste téméraire, tu es également arrogante et stupide. Ce que tu dis est tellement insensé que c'en est comique, vraiment. Tes objectifs sont de toute évidence voués à l'échec, Moldue !

– Je ne m'attends pas une quelconque objectivité de ta part en même temps. On verra bien ce qu'il en sera. Votre sorte a un peu tendance à se croire au-dessus des Moldus.

– C'est un constat. Les Moldus sont des faibles qui pervertissent notre noble sang par le métissage ou lorsque ces abominations que sont les Sang-de-Bourbe viennent pulluler dans nos communautés.

Je me sentis directement visée et serrai les dents. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas critiquée sur mes origines et cela me faisait toujours autant enrager. Quelle preuve avaient-ils que nous étions inférieurs ou que nous apportions une tare à la race des sorciers ? Morgan elle-même m'avait dit l'année d'avant que j'avais un potentiel magique élevé. Et même sans rapporter cela à moi, Hermione Granger devait être une des plus douée de sa promotion. Du racisme pur et dur, sans fondement. Morgan repéra apparemment ma tension et posa une main sur mon épaule tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur les individus au dehors.

– Que des conneries, Finey. N'y fais pas attention.

Je me calmai aussitôt. Morgan la Sang Pur parlant le Fourchelangue m'assurait de son soutien. Comme quoi il ne fallait pas dans l'autre sens penser que tous les sorciers de souche étaient des abrutis conservateurs et méprisants.

Comme Elektra ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il disait, Norrington poursuivit :

– Mais dis-moi, comment sais-tu tout ça, Moldue ?

– Ca te ferait bien plaisir de le savoir, hein ? Et si je te disais que votre petit monde n'est pas si secret que ça ? La technologie ! Ca ne te dit rien, ce mot ? Bien sûr que non… Ce n'est pas moi qui irait révéler la réalité, mais n'ayez pas une opinion si haute de votre supériorité. Preuve en est ce truc que j'ai en main et qui s'appelle un pistolet.

Le compagnon de Norrington poussa un petit cri et glissa quelque chose à son collègue que nous ne pûmes entendre. Celui-ci ne réagit cependant pas. Finalement Elektra s'arrêta à dix mètres de ses deux « suspects » et attendit.

Morgan commença à se diriger sans aucun bruit vers la sortie du mausolée, sa baguette prête à l'emploi et je la suivis. Nous passâmes la tête par l'encadrement pour voir le face à face. Tous restaient de marbre. Finalement Norrington leva d'un coup sa baguette et dit à toute vitesse :

– Avada Kedavra !

De son côté Elektra se jeta au sol pour éviter le sort en commençant à tirer. Le compagnon de Norrington alla lui se planquer derrière une pierre tombale avant de commencer à canarder l'agent de police de sorts divers. Norrington commença lui aussi à bouger sans pour autant cesser de lancer le même sort encore et encore. Elektra quant à elle ne semblait pas être une bonne tireuse. Je ne la voyais plus car elle s'était couchée dans l'herbe mais j'entendais le bruit de ses tirs qui semblaient n'atteindre personne.

Tandis que la fusillade se poursuivait, Morgan décida de sortir discrètement en me faisant signe de reste là où j'étais. Elle pouvait toujours rêver. Je la suivis, sortant ma baguette à mon tour. Elle s'accroupit derrière une stèle en me regardant avec un air mi-agacé mi-amusée puis visa avec concentration. Puis elle dit d'une voix étouffée :

– Regarde ce qu'est la précision, Finey. Impendimenta !

Elle toucha le compère de Norrington qui poussa un cri et resta figé quelques secondes avant de basculer sur le côté telle une statue.

– Oui ! s'enthousiasma Morgan. Maintenant, l'autre enfoiré. S'il ne me voit pas et que je le touche, ce sera parfait !

Morgan, contente de son action, partit en gardant le dos baissé vers le corps du Mangemort alors que je pestai tout bas :

– Morgan ! Morgan, reste ici ! Ca ne sert à rien d'avancer !

J'avais l'impression de rappeler à l'ordre un enfant un peu trop dissipé. Mais mon amie semblait vouloir se rapprocher coûte que coûte de Norrington. Les coups de feu cessèrent et Elektra jura avant de hurler :

– Non Chris, reste où tu es !

J'entendis faiblement des protestations un peu plus loin puis des tirs venant de la même direction. Norrington, qui était lui protégé par plusieurs tombes de notre angle de tir, en profita pour appeler son compagnon :

– Evily ? Evily !

Je connaissais ce nom mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en entrevoir les conséquences. Je voyais le coup venir. Le mage noir allait se tourner vers son collègue. Et Morgan était pile dans l'angle. Il allait la voir. Il ne le fallait pas. Il devait surtout pas la voir. Je levai alors bien haut ma baguette, fermai les yeux et alors que Norrington commençait à se tourner je hurlai en déformant ma voix comme si j'avais voulu imiter un ours :

– Sub Lux !

Je vis derrière mes paupières la lumière aveuglante envahir l'espace autour de moi. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je pus voir Norrington debout les mains sur les yeux. Je m'avançai alors prudemment, ma baguette tendue vers lui. Morgan était touchée et s'était assise sur le sol, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait visiblement regardé dans ma direction elle aussi. Ce sort était un véritable piège. Hurler son nom attirait l'attention et la lumière faisait son effet. Je vis mon amie hésiter à parler. Vu le silence qui régnait à présent dans le cimetière, parler revenait à révéler son identité. J'allai vers Morgan pour lui dire ce qu'il en était de la situation lorsque j'entendis Norrington hurler :

– Avada Kedavra !

Je me tournai violemment vers lui pour voir un éclair vert passer à quelques centimètres de ma tête. J'eus alors l'impression que mon cœur voulait s'arracher de ma poitrine et je tombai à terre sur le bassin, prise d'un vertige. Ma respiration était devenue haletante et mes mains moites. Je venais d'échapper à la mort. Je me couchai complètement lorsque Norrington recommença à tirer à l'aveuglette dans ma direction. A chaque fois qu'il hurlait le nom du sort, Morgan sifflait en même temps mon nom :

– Margaret ! Margaret !

Il y avait une grande détresse dans sa voix et elle commença à marcher à quatre pattes en tâtonnant pour tenter de me trouver. De mon côté j'étais encore en train de récupérer. Lorsque vous sentez la mort vous frôler, la réalité perd tout son sens et la seule chose que vous ressentez est la vie qui continue de couler en vous et dont vous voulez profiter. Les choses que vous avez à accomplir et les évènements importants de votre vie passée vous reviennent violemment à l'esprit.

La vision assez pathétique de Morgan en train de me chercher avec ses yeux ouverts mais aveugles, un masque de frayeur sur le visage, me força à revenir à la raison. Elle commençait à dire mon nom de plus en plus fort. Je me mis alors accroupie puis courut vers elle. Norrington arrêta son mitraillage au même moment ou elle commençait à geindre :

– Ma… !

Je me jetai sur elle pour l'allonger et lui couvrit la bouche de ma main gantée avant de dire extrêmement bas à son oreille :

– C'est bon, Morgan, c'est bon, je suis là, je n'ai rien… Je n'ai rien… Je n'ai rien…

Je m'en rassurais moi-même. Je voyais encore l'éclair me rater de peu. Morgan sembla se détendre d'un coup et en me relevant je vis que ses yeux étaient trempés et que son visage affichait un sourire mal assuré, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. Je pris le temps d'enlever une mèche de ses cheveux de devant sa bouche avant de me tourner de nouveau vers celui qui avait failli me tuer sans même le faire exprès.

Parce qu'il ne savait même pas qui il visait, je lui en voulais certainement moins, mais demeurait cette impression qu'il avait tenter de m'assassiner et qu'il avait balancé ce sort sans se soucier de qui il pouvait toucher. Je me relevais an assurant Morgan que je restais à côté puis je m'avançai vers Norrington. Je dépassai son compagnon immobilisé et m'approchai de lui, ma baguette tendue devant moi. Je pouvais lui lancer un sort pour l'immobiliser. Ou un autre genre de sort. Je pouvais essayer… Doloris. Après tout, il le méritait presque. Il avait voulu tuer Elektra et il avait menacé Morgan. Il lui avait mis la pression lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Et c'était une ordure de la pire espèce. J'ouvris la bouche, hésitante. Je ne savais même pas comment ce sort marchait, mais je pouvais essayer. Norrington s'était accroupi et tendait l'oreille pour percevoir quelque chose, les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait qu'un mot à prononcer. Il le méritait. Je n'avais qu'à me forcer un peu, juste pour voir. Une part de moi pensait qu'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable était tout simplement mal, mais une autre part se disait que l'ennemi n'hésitait pas à les utiliser, il était donc de bonne guerre de faire pareil.

Les évènements risquaient de s'envenimer par le futur avec le retour de Voldemort. Je devais devenir plus forte. Les entraînements de Morgan étaient efficaces, mais je devais réagir en situation concrète. Je devais me préparer au pire. Pourquoi pensais-je ainsi ? Sans doute parce que j'avais déjà vécu une situation horrible en étant parfaitement désemparée, sans avoir été préparée à quoi que ce soit. Lorsque j'avais du _lui_ faire face. Lorsqu'_il_ n'était plus…

D'une main tremblante, la gorge sèche, je me forçai à oublier tous mes doutes et entama :

– Do…

Je fus interrompue par un craquement et Norrington disparut de ma vue. Il venait de transplaner. Je me relâchai d'un coup, à moitié soulagée. Après coup, il me sembla que je n'avais pas vraiment de raison valable d'utiliser un sort si cruel. Je me rappelai les cris de Potter… Il était préférable que Norrington ait disparu. Je n'aurais de toute façon pas pu supporter longtemps ses cris. J'entendis un autre craquement. L'autre Mangemort avait disparu aussi , s'étant visiblement libéré du sort d'Entrave. Je soupirai de soulagement et laissai mon cœur reprendre un rythme normal à présent que tout danger était écarté, même si je ressentais une pointe de regret de n'avoir pas capturé Norrington en l'immobilisant – mais je n'en souffrais pas tant, au moins ce combat était terminé.

Morgan s'était mise sur les genoux et clignait des yeux. Sa vue semblait revenir. Je m'inquiétai alors pour Elektra.

Je courus alors entre les tombes vers le faisceau de sa lampe torche tombée apparemment par terre en l'appelant.

– Elektra Silvery ? C'est Margaret, l'amie de votre nièce ! Elektra ?

J'entendis une complainte puis je vis le bras d'Elektra s'élever derrière une touffe d'herbes hautes.

– Je… Je suis là. Chris… Chris ?

Une voix masculine assez jeune me parvint d'un bosquet non loin.

– Je suis là, Elie… Qui est-ce qui… Aïe !

J'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit comprendre que le jeune homme dénommé Chris s'était cogné contre un arbre. Je ne voyais rien au travers du bosquet, en partie parce qu'il faisait nuit, mais également parce que la lampe torche d'Elektra qu'elle avait lâchée m'éclairait droit dans les yeux. Je me tournai rapidement vers Morgan pour voir si elle récupérerait et je la vis se lever en regardant autour d'elle. Je concentrai alors mon attention sur Elektra que je vis se mettre assise en se frottant les yeux.

– Mais… Margaret, c'est ça ?

– Oui fis-je en m'approchant. Désolé pour le sort d'Illumination mais c'est le seul que j'avais en réserve pour que celui que vous combattiez ne voit pas le visage de mon amie.

– Tu n'es pas seule ?

– Je suis avec la même fille qu'à la Coupe du Monde.

– Ah oui, celle qui m'a traitée comme une inconsciente.

– Vous étiez inconsciente, grogna Morgan qui s'était rapprochée lentement en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher sur une des tombes à moitié cachées par la végétation. Et là aussi d'ailleurs… Mais je dois reconnaître que vous aviez du courage et que vous parliez sacrément bien.

– Oh… Merci, je suppose, fit-elle avec un rire nerveux. Ah, les tâches de lumière disparaissent…

Elle leva la tête vers nous et écarquilla les yeux.

– Vous êtes habillées en véritable commando ! Et d'ailleurs, vous faisiez quoi, là ? Et même… Comment vous êtes arrivées ici ?

– Je peux vous retourner la question, fit Morgan en mettant ses mains sur hanches.

– C'est mon enquête qui m'a menée ici, enfin pas loin. Ensuite, j'ai été dirigée avec mon collègue par le gros effet spécial lumineux dans le ciel. La discrétion c'est pas trop leur truc à ces débiles…

– On ne peut pas le dire en effet, fit Morgan avec un sourire en coin tout en tendant sa main à Elektra pour la relever.

Celle-ci jaugea Morgan avec un air un peu suspicieux avant d'accepter son aide.

Le dénommé Chris arriva alors à son tour. De grande taille, mince mais sec, il avait des cheveux bruns courts et volontairement mis en désordre, des yeux bleus, portait une chemise à manches courtes noire ouverte sur un T-shirt uni blanc, un pantacourt délavé et des baskets. Un look tout aussi décontracté que sa partenaire. Il avait toujours son arme en main. Elektra tendit le bras vers lui.

– Je vous présente Chris Kyle, mon partenaire.

– Enchantés ! fit celui-ci avec un enthousiasme prononcé. C'est la première fois que je rencontre des sorcières pour tout vous dire. C'est vrai que votre habillement est particulier, tu m'avais pas menti, Elie.

– Euh, non en fait là ce n'est pas vraiment l'accoutrement classique des sorciers. Là, euh… Bah pour tout te dire c'est sacrément classe pour de l'habillement sorcier. D'où ça sort au juste ?

– C'est une tenue pour sortie discrète la nuit, fit Morgan avec une certaine fierté.

– C'est toi qui l'a inventée ?

– Non, non, c'est ma… ma mère qui l'a conçue.

Je me crispai en espérant qu'Elektra n'insiste pas sur le sujet.

– D'accord. Maintenant… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Ouf. Morgan et moi entreprîmes alors de tout lui raconter depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers jusqu'au Portoloin. Morgan semblait étonnée à chaque fois qu'Elektra acquiesçai comme si elle comprenait tout. Morgan conclut notre exposé des faits :

– Et comme j'ai vu que ça allait mal, j'ai décidé d'intervenir, Finey m'a suivie. Et pour éviter que Norrington ne me voit – car sinon j'aurais été grillée au sein des Mangemorts – Finey a lancé son sort. Et comme elle a crié – avec une voix très drôle d'ailleurs – je me suis tournée vers elle, bêtement.

– Je suis ensuite allée jusqu'à Morgan, poursuivis-je, pour la rassurer sur mon état car Norrington était en train de balancer le sort de mort à tout va. Ils ont ensuite transplané…

Je n'évoquai pas le fait que j'avais frôlé la mort ni mon hésitation à lancer Doloris. Ces deux faits n'auraient fait qu'inquiéter Morgan. Quoique… Peut-être aurait-elle été agréablement surprise d'apprendre que j'avais essayé de lancer un sortilège impardonnable…

Elektra poussa un large soupir puis se massa la nuque.

– Voldemort… Harry Potter… Wow. On nage dans quelque chose de très grave.

– A ce point ? s'inquiéta Chris.

– Tu n'en a pas idée, mon pauvre Kly. Et on y peut pas grand-chose pour le moment. Mais il faudra agir, il en va de notre avenir… et plus urgent, il en va de la vie de ma sœur et de sa fille.

– Je croyais que vous aviez coupé les ponts avec le monde magique depuis votre majorité, fit Morgan. Pourtant vous avez l'air assez au courant de tout.

– En février dernier, j'ai renoué contact avec le monde magique en passant par le Chaudron Baveur. Le patron m'a raconté beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pouvais obtenir certaines informations qu'en passant par quelqu'un du Ministère. Aurora, ma sœur, y travaille. Je voulais vraiment lui éviter des ennuis, mais j'étais dans une impasse. Il fallait que j'élucide mon meurtre et j'étais certain que cela avait un rapport avec Voldemort ou à tout le moins avec les Mangemorts. Alors je lui ai envoyé un courrier.

– Attendez, fit Morgan avec un air perplexe. Quels ennuis vous pourriez lui causer ? Je veux bien que les Cracmols ne soient pas toujours bien vus mais vous n'êtes pas des pestiférés non plus.

– Aux yeux de mes parents, je suis une véritable disgrâce, fit Elektra avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Ils m'ont viré de leur maison lorsque j'avais 18 ans, âge de la majorité Moldue – vous voyez le symbole. J'ai fais ma vie à Londres, ça n'a pas été facile mais je m'en suis sortie. Je n'ai revu ma sœur que deux fois, lors des naissances de mes neveu et nièce. Et je suis certain que mes parents lui en ont voulu, rien que pour ça.

– Je comprends mieux, fit Morgan avec un air compatissant. Il est vrai que parmi les Sangs Purs, les Cracmol sont exceptionnellement mal vus. Comme une sorte d'échec généalogique. Je vous respecte pour être passée outre…

Je sentais que Morgan était sincère.

– Merci, ça me touche. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on me félicite d'être ce que je suis. Pour en revenir à ma sœur, je l'ai fais venir dans le monde Moldu pour lui parler. On a passé une journée entière dans le même pub à éclaircir mes zones d'ombre et à… à se rappeler de notre enfance qui s'est passée tant bien que mal. Je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard bien entendu. C'était dur d'imaginer tous ces enfants de mon âge aller dans ce fantastique établissement tandis que je restais à la maison, seule, à faire des corvées la plupart du temps.

– Votre sœur revenait vous voir ? demandai-je.

– Elle rentrait à chaque Noël et pendant les grandes vacances, elle ne voyait aucun ami. Elle restait avec moi. Elle m'aimait. Contrairement à mes parents, elle ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Je n'avais pas de pouvoir magique mais pour elle ça ne faisait pas grande différence. Enfin bon… Elle m'a donc raconté tout ce qu'elle savait, notamment les rumeurs qui trainaient sur une activité un peu trop importante des Mangemorts ces derniers temps. Mais à ce que j'ai compris, le Ministère fait tout pour étouffer toute information à propos de Voldemort.

– Ouais, c'est leur application de la politique de l'autruche, fit Morgan d'un air dédaigneux. Ils pensent que le problème va disparaître s'ils n'y font pas attention. Avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ils vont avoir du mal à s'enfoncer davantage la tête dans le sable.

– J'aurais pu loger une balle dans la tête de Voldemort ? me demanda Elektra en montrant son arme.

– Strictement aucune idée, répondis-je. Il doit pas être invulnérable mais…

– Comment ça marche, ce truc ? s'interrogea Morgan en regardant le pistolet.

– Bah c'est simple. Tu le tiens comme ça, tu pointes, tu vises avec le petit truc au bout là, et puis tu appuies sur la gâchette et la balle part.

Elle tira un coup dans le vide. Morgan regarda l'impact sur un arbre plus loin et parut alarmée.

– Mais j'ai même pas vu le projectile…

– La poudre contenue dans la balle – le projectile – la propulse à une très grande vitesse. C'est impossible à voir à l'œil nu.

– Je ne sais pas si un sort peut dévier ce genre de truc, fit Morgan avec un air effrayé. Bon sang, les Moldus ont vraiment un avantage sur nous alors.

Je me contentai de sourire en coin en croisant les bras. Il y eut un petit moment pendant lequel plus personne n'eut rien à dire, puis Elektra demanda :

– Vous comptez rentrer comment à Poudlard ?

– Ca c'est une véritable énigme, annonça Morgan. On est où exactement d'ailleurs ?

– A Little Hangleton. C'est là qu'a eu le meurtre dont j'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Un certain Frank Bryce, un vieux jardinier. Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il habitait dans une maison dont les occupants sont morts de la même manière bien avant. Ils s'appelaient les Jedusor. Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

Morgan et moi nous regardâmes avec des yeux ronds puis Morgan s'écria :

– C'est le nom de famille de Voldemort ! Les morts étaient sa famille ! Et votre mort, Frank Bryce, ça doit être le fantôme qu'on a vu sortir après Diggory ! C'est Voldemort qui l'a tuée, votre victime…

Elektra se frotta le menton.

– Bon, du coup l'affaire est résolue, mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant. Parce que je pense que Voldemort va être difficile à retrouver et à amener devant un tribunal. Bon, ça reste une élucidation. Vous avez de la chance que je sois revenue sur le lieu du crime. Plus tôt dans la journée, on a eu un coup de fil de la part d'une villageoise dont les enfants disaient avoir entendu un rire de monstre dans la maison où a eu lieu le meurtre, le genre de rire bien machiavélique mais avec une voix de serpent. Voldemort devait jubiler sur sa victoire à venir et il n'a même pas capté les mômes en train de s'approcher de la demeure. On est venus aussi vite qu'on a pu, pensant que le coupable était revenu sur le lieu de son crime. Et je me dis que si ça se trouve, il ne l'a jamais vraiment quitté. Lorsque nous faisions l'enquête, il devait être non loin, à attendre que l'on parte. Si près, bon sang…

– Désolé de vous contredire, fit Morgan piquée dans sa fierté, mais nous aurions pu nous en sortir sans vous. Si nous sommes sorties de notre cachette, c'est pour vous sauver la mise.

– Admettons, fit Elektra avec un air de défi. Et comment vous seriez rentrées, hein, hein ?

Morgan n'avait pas de réponse. Nous aurions effectivement été livrées à nous-mêmes. Chris intervint :

– Et euh… Comment on va faire pour les ramener, Elie ? Tu m'avais pas dis que l'école de magie n'était pas accessible par les gens comme nous ? Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut sans doute pas y aller en voiture.

– Non, en effet, c'est impossible, confirma Elektra. Vous avez une idée, les filles ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver une part de la solution.

– On peut facilement rentrer à Poudlard depuis Pré-au-Lard en utilisant le passage secret. Mais encore faut-il arriver jusque Pré-au-Lard…

– On ne peut pas s'y rendre en voiture ? demanda Elektra. J'ai la mienne garée pas loin.

– Non, c'est un bled uniquement sorcier. Ca ne doit pas se trouver sur une carte Moldue. Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui ait un accès à une cheminée connectée au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. De préférence une cheminée trafiquée. Si je pouvais joindre les jumeaux, ça pourrait s'arranger mais là je ne vois personne.

– Moi si. Si c'est la meilleure solution qu'on ait, je sais qui pourra nous aider. Nous devons aller à Picadilly Circus, à Londres. »

Lorsque Morgan s'installa dans la voiture d'Elektra, une Ford Scorpio II, elle était extrêmement suspicieuse.

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de ces cages en métal qui avancent rien qu'en appuyant sur des boutons avec les pieds… Mais je dois t'avouer, Finey, qu'on y croit pas une fois qu'on est dedans. Tu me dis que tout ça marche avec de la « technologie » ?

Morgan se référait à la technologie comme une sorte de magie Moldue.

– Oui, le principe du moteur à explosion. Enfin je connais pas les détails mais en gros c'est de la mécanique. Il y a un liquide qui une fois injecté dans le moteur s'enflamme et produit une force motrice pour l'ensemble de la voiture.

– Franchement je te jure que j'essaye, Finey, mais le concept m'échappe.

– Attention ça va faire du bruit, fit Elektra avant de tourner la clé du contact.

Lorsque la voiture s'ébranla, Morgan se cramponna quelques secondes au siège et à la portière avant de se relâcher.

– Quelle impression bizarre. Ca tremble, mais pas trop. Et ce bruit étouffé… C'est ce qu'on appelle le moteur alors ?

– Ouais, répondit Elektra. C'est ce qui fait tourner ce balai Moldu géant. Allez, mets ta ceinture.

– Quelle ceinture ? J'en ai qu'une et elle est déjà attachée…

J'eus un petit rire et allai chercher la ceinture de sécurité pour la passer par-dessus Morgan et la boucler. Morgan suivit la méthode avec un air curieux puis tenta de tirer la ceinture. Trop fort. La ceinture se bloqua et Morgan poussa un petit cri de surprise. Je lui expliquai avec un air amusé :

– C'est une sécurité pour les chocs éventuels. Si tu tires trop fort sur la ceinture, elle se bloque. Si tu la tires doucement, elle viendra. Ainsi si on a un accident, comme une collision, tu resteras où tu es.

Morgan testa le système encore une fois puis me regarda avec un air perdu.

– Bon sang, Finey, je commence à comprendre à quel point tu pouvais être larguée en découvrant notre monde. Rien que cette voiture… Wow… J'en ai presque la tête qui tourne, c'est… C'est tellement différent.

Je lui donnai une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

– Tu n'as jamais vue Londres ?

– Non, je n'ai jamais eu la curiosité d'y aller et puis…

Elle se dandina sur place, l'air mal à l'aise, avant de dire d'une petite voix :

– J'avais un peu peur. Peur d'être perdue, surtout. On dit tellement de choses sur ces grandes villes où les Moldus se pressent pour aller ici ou là, toujours affairés…

Elektra démarra et Morgan se cramponna de nouveau avant de se détendre. Dès lors elle regarda le paysage de Little Hangleton plongé dans le noir défiler autour d'elle avec un air émerveillé. La tante de Ginger déclara :

– C'est sûr que vu où est placé le Chemin de Traverse… Londres est la ville la plus active de toute l'Angleterre, tu vas forcément halluciner. Je me souviens du bled à moitié sorcier où j'habitais… Un petit coin de campagne où des personnes habillées bizarrement ne feraient pas trop tâche…

Elle ricana puis il y eut un silence plutôt long. Enfin, Chris, qui était installé à l'avant, se tourna vers moi et me dit :

– Ca doit être pratique pour toi. Tu connais bien notre monde… qui est le tien aussi en fait, et à côté de ça tu es une sorcière, tu fais de la magie, tu vas dans ce collège magique, là…

Le pied dans chaque monde. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de dire :

– Ca a ses avantages. Je suis consciente des différences, je prends plus de recul et il n'y a plus grand-chose qui m'étonne… Mais ceux qui viennent de familles non-sorcières sont mal vus par certains à Poudlard. Tout n'est pas rose.

– Je te rappelle que si quelqu'un t'embête vraiment, fit remarquer Morgan, tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et je lui casse la tête. Vraiment. Juste un mot. Même si c'est un professeur.

Je regardai Morgan de biais avec un sourire franc. Elle fit de même mais son regard était intense. Elle était plus que sincère. Prête à défendre mon honneur avec tout ce qu'elle avait.

Je fermai les yeux et me prit le menton.

– Mmh… Nous verrons. Je garde ton offre en tête.

– J'espère bien ! Morgan Ebony « Force Brute » Service, joignable à tout heure en toute saison.

Elektra regarda Morgan par le rétroviseur.

– Je remarque d'ailleurs que tu es plutôt bien bâtie pour une fille. Surtout une sorcière. Je n'aurais pas cru que vous puissiez travailler sur votre physique, vu que la magie fais tout.

– J'ai beau appartenir à ces sorciers qui vivent avec la magie depuis la naissance, j'ai une règle : « La magie n'est pas infaillible ». Et lorsqu'elle faillit… Il ne reste que ce que la nature nous a donné.

– J'aime cette façon de penser, annonça Elektra.

Elle prit une pause puis poursuivit :

– Vous savez, ça me ravit vraiment de vous voir toutes les deux ensemble. Vous êtes vraiment différentes, dans vos origines comme votre attitude générale, et pourtant vous vous correspondez. C'est assez dingue. Et je respecte ça.

Morgan et moi nous regardâmes du coin de l'œil avec chacune une certaine gêne indescriptible. Comme si nous n'aimions pas admettre directement le fait qu'on se complétait l'une l'autre. Le danger écarté, à l'abri dans une voiture avec deux autres personnes à bord, nous n'osions plus faire un geste l'une pour l'autre. Mais ce regard gêné était accompagné d'un sourire traduisant une certaine satisfaction quand au constat d'Elektra.

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux et bientôt je m'assoupis.

Elektra me réveilla finalement lorsque nous arrivâmes à Picadilly Circus. Après m'être frotté les yeux, je découvris Morgan, la tête par la fenêtre, en train de regarder toutes les lumières et les voitures autour d'elle. J'eus un petit rire et la raillai :

« Alors ma petite Morgan, on découvre la ville ? C'est beau les lumières, hein ? Ils font des jolies choses les Moldus, hein ?

– Je te ferais bien ravaler tes moqueries, mais là je profite du paysage. C'est si dense, si compliqué, il y a des détails à saisir partout, comme un Chemin de Traverse plus large et plus lumineux…

– Quelle touriste, fit Chris en riant. Je ne regrette pas d'être venu, rien que pour son visage illuminé.

– Eh oui, mon petit Chris. Les sorciers croient tellement tout savoir, ils restent dans leur petit monde et oublient ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux.

On sentait le ressentiment dans sa voix. Le problème des Cracmols m'apparaissait sous un nouveau jour. C'était tout simplement une autre discrimination. Morgan intervint, remettant sa tête à l'intérieur et prenant un air plus sérieux :

– Ne nous mettez pas tous dans le même chaudron, s'il vous plaît. Je suis issue d'une famille de Sang Pur depuis plusieurs générations, je suis Serpentard à Poudlard, et pourtant je ne suis d'accord avec aucune des opinions de mes pairs. Selon moi chaque personne se construit, la naissance ne décide de rien définitivement.

– Vous m'avez dis que vous enquêtiez toutes les deux sur ce Maugrey, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que de la simple curiosité derrière tous ces évènements.

– Voldemort a causé la mort de mes parents, répondit sèchement Morgan.

Tandis que Chris se retournait violemment pour regarder Morgan avec un air plein de compassion auquel Morgan ne réagit pas, je vis dans le rétroviseur le regard impassible d'Elektra dévisager Morgan puis elle reporta son attention sur la route.

– Cela explique pas mal de choses. Et je suppose que toi, Margaret, tu l'as suivie parce que c'est ton amie.

– Oui, surtout pour ça et aussi… Parce que j'avais envie d'aventure.

– Je comprends ça. Je devrais être agacée et inquiétée par le comportement de deux jeunes filles qui vont affronter la mort comme ça en bafouant je ne sais combien de règles établies. Je suis flic quand même…

– Allons, Elie, fit Chris d'une grosse voix, je pense qu'elles ont des circonstances atténuantes là. Elles ont voulu s'assurer des menaces qui planaient sur leur école et tout ça. Et puis il faut du courage pour…

– Je le sais, coupa Elektra. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous réprimander toutes les deux. Vous avez du courage, des tripes, vous partagez un lien qu'il est difficile d'établir… Mais aussi de briser. Je ne partage ce genre de lien qu'avec ma sœur.

– Et moi ? dit Chris l'air faussement vexée. Là, Sly, tu me fais mal.

Elektra éclata de rire.

– Je t'adore, mon p'tit Kly, mais ça ne suffit pas. La relation professionnelle, même dans ce job, ne peut pas être si forte. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne donnerais pas ma vie pour sauver tes fesses. On est une équipe.

Elle tendit la main en l'air et Chris frappa sa main dans la sienne. Morgan se tourna vers moi et leva également sa main. Je souris en coin et imitai Chris. Elektra demanda :

– C'est par où exactement à partir d'ici ?

– Prenez par là. » répondis-je.

Une fois arrivée en bas de l'appartement que je voulais rejoindre, je sortis et Morgan en fit de même après m'avoir étudiée pour trouver le système d'ouverture. Je m'approchai ensuite du digicode et cherchai le bon nom. Il n'y était pas. Cependant je repérai un nom bien suspect. Il n'était pas possible de se tromper. C'était eux. J'appuyai donc sur le bouton, priant pour qu'ils soient là. Aucune réponse.

Morgan observa sans poser de question mais je vis qu'elle se demandait bien ce que ce bouton pouvait faire. Je rappuyai une fois. Puis encore une. Toujours aucune réponse. Puis tout d'un coup je sentis une présence derrière moi et une voix alarmée s'écria :

« Mais… Mais Margaret ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, devant chez nous, loin de Poudlard ? Et à cette heure ? Et qui est ton amie ? Et ces gens là qui m'ont typiquement l'air de Moldus !

– Cracmol, rectifia Elektra.

Je groupai mes mains et suppliai du regard la femme qui se tenait devant moi avec un air plus inquiet qu'énervé. Je me sentais horriblement mal.

– Je vous assure que si je suis venue jusqu'à vous c'est bien parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Mme Darksun. Je suis horriblement désolée de vous mêler à… à ça, mais vous étiez mon unique solution : vous et votre mari êtes les seuls que nous connaissions qui pouvez nous permettre de retourner vite à Poudlard.

– Allons ma chérie, calme-toi ! répondit mon interlocutrice en rajustant ses lunettes avant de me prendre par les épaules. Si tu te retrouves ici, c'est sûrement malgré toi. Ouuuh, tu es toute sale et tu as des éraflures ici et là… On va entrer, tu vas prendre un chocolat chaud et tu vas tout m'expliquer, d'accord ?

– O-Oui… Merci.

Morgan intervint alors, pointant du doigt la femme aux longs cheveux blond cendré et prenant un air interloqué :

– Vous… Vous êtes Rebecca Darksun, c'est ça ? Mon dieu, si vous saviez comme je vous respecte vous et votre mari… »

* * *

**Vous l'aurez compris, l'action est terminée. Mais bon, reste encore le suspense de savoir si elles vont rentrer sans se faire pincer. J'aime bien la dimension qu'elles ont prises car elles sont maintenant aussi "importantes" que Potter et sa bande. Elles en savent autant. Lorsque vous relirez vos tomes de Harry Potter, je me demande si vous penserez à ce qui se passe en parallèle mais qui ne s'est jamais passé puisque je ne suis pas JK hahaha. Prochain chapitre consacré aux époux Darksun, deux personnages qui me tiennent à coeur.**


	39. Retour au Bercail

**Par avance : Eh oui, déà un nouveau chapitre, je suis un fouuuu ! Vous pouvez remercier une certaine lectrice qui m'a promis de m'épouser si j'allais plus vite en parution. Je l'ai donc prise au mot et voilà un chapitre certes court mais très instructif. Il y a même du Dumbledore inside, que demander de plus ? Allez, je vous laisse, je dois aller acheter une bague de fiançaille ! Enjoy !**

* * *

RETOUR AU BERCAIL – DUMBLEDORE

Morgan et moi nous installâmes dans le confortable canapé du salon de l'appartement des Darksun. Tandis que Rebecca préparait du chocolat chaud, Eric nous observait d'un œil critique derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Elektra était repartie non sans me redonner une fois de plus sa carte de visite. Elle tenait à ce que je la tienne au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde des sorciers, mais également à ce que je donne des nouvelles de Morgan et moi. Rebecca, qui avait en fait transplané après avoir vu que nous étions ceux qui sonnaient à répétition par je ne sais quel moyen, nous avait fait monter les escaliers en gardant une expression inquiète. Elle n'avait cependant posé aucune question, nous demandant plutôt si nous avions faim, soif ou mal quelque part.

Les époux Darksun étaient en fait vêtus de robes mises à la va vite. Tandis qu'Eric semblait ne rien porter en-dessous, ce que j'espérais être faux, on voyait la robe de nuit de Rebecca dépasser de sa robe bleue marine. Eric entama la conversation :

« Il est minuit passé de longtemps. En temps normal, j'enguirlanderais n'importe quelle personne nous ayant réveillé en pleine nuit. Mais vous êtes toutes les deux des élèves de Poudlard, vous devriez donc être là-bas. Vous n'avez même techniquement aucun moyen d'être parvenues ici, à moins d'avoir fais un très long vol en balais, ce dont je doute. Autre détail interloquant : tu es la fille Ebony, je ne me trompe pas ?

Morgan acquiesça avec un air neutre. Eric regarda sa femme d'un air inquiet qui intervint :

– Si elle est l'amie de Margaret, je doute qu'elle soit comme ses parents ou leurs compères, Eric.

– En effet, Mme Darksun, intervint Morgan d'un ton respectueux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je ne partage pas du tout les opinions des Mangemorts.

Eric sembla se détendre un peu. Rebecca nous apporta les tasses en demandant :

– En bas de notre appartement, Morgan, tu as dis que tu nous respectais. Tu parles de… de nos… nos « œuvres » ?

– Oui. Je ne suis pas particulièrement attachée au concept des riches familles Sang Pur qui corrompent le Ministère. Et je suis encore moins attachée à l'honneur des Mangemorts pour lesquels vous vous êtes fais passer. Ceci dit, je vous connais de réputation, car vous avez arrêter d'agir quand j'étais vraiment petite.

– Nous avons eu un enfant, dit Eric en soupirant. Il nous a fallu prendre nos responsabilités et arrêter certaines activités pour s'occuper de notre fille.

– Votre fille en a de la chance. Je connais des parents qui n'ont pas su revoir leurs priorités pour s'occuper de leur fille.

Son ton se voulait neutre, mais il était légèrement sombre. Elle parlait bien évidemment d'elle. Ce qui me fit me rappeler une nouvelle fois que je ne savais rien de la mort des époux Ebony. Ces évènement semblaient vraiment insupportables à Morgan. Les Darksun n'en rajoutèrent pas et le père de Joanna partit sur un autre sujet :

– Revenons-en à la raison de votre présence ici. Becca m'a dit que vous étiez accompagnées par deux Moldus en voitures. Où étiez-vous et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?

Morgan soupira et me regarda.

– Ca va être long. Tu veux le faire ?

– Tu raconteras sûrement mieux que moi.

Elle était celle qui devait cacher des choses, mieux valait que ce soit elle qui donne sa version des faits. Ainsi elle commença à parler de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, du Trophée trafiqué, du rituel de Queudver… et dut arriver à la partie choquante.

–… Et _il_ est sorti du chaudron, dit-elle avec le ton le plus neutre dont elle était capable. Le même qu'avant. Vivant. En pleine forme.

Rebecca eut un hoquet de frayeur tandis qu'Eric se massait la tempe d'un air abattu. Eric finit par dire :

– Vous ne pouviez rien faire ?

C'était juste une question objective. Mais sa femme ne le prit pas ainsi.

– Eric ! Ce sont deux adolescentes ! Un de leur camarade venait de mourir devant eux.

– Il n'a pas tort de poser la question, Mme Darksun, intervint calmement Morgan. Nous n'avons pas agi parce que nous avions peur. Parce qu'intervenir était trop aléatoire. Parce que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir quels étaient les pouvoirs de Voldemort, cet être qui a vaincu la mort. Ma position était délicate, et j'avais Margaret à protéger. Quant à Margaret elle-même, elle progresse mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle aurait pu…

Elle me jaugea, visiblement inquiète à l'idée de me vexer. Je fis face à la réalité :

– Je n'aurais pas su quoi faire. Je ne suis pas encore assez douée, je n'avais même pas la force mentale nécessaire… Mr Darksun… J'ai repassé la scène dans ma tête de nombreuses fois, en changeant le scénario. C'était voué à l'échec.

– Ceci étant dit, poursuivit Morgan, je peux vous assurer que Voldemort était sur le retour bien avant ce soir. Si ça n'avait pas été ce soir là, il serait revenu d'une autre manière. Cela fait des mois maintenant…

Elle se leva tranquillement et souleva le bas de son body en montrant son dos. La marque luisait toujours d'une aura noire. Rebecca eut un nouveau hoquet de frayeur et dit :

– Tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres ?

– Ce n'est pas la même que les autres, déclara Morgan. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas pu me repérer parce que je porte ce pendentif de mes parents qui empêche tout repérage magique. Je peux même faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans que le Ministère ne me repère.

– Mais… Ce… Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont fait ça ?

– Je suppose qu'ils l'ont demandé à Voldemort quand je venais de naître, répondit Morgan avec un air triste.

– Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais tes parents ont été monstrueux ! C'est comme t'avoir maudite !

– Vous pouvez le dire. Je ne les remercie pas pour cette « bénédiction ». Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance au final. Et ça m'a quand même permis de savoir que quelque chose se profilait à l'horizon.

Elle se rassit. Rebecca semblait réellement choquée.

– Et que s'est-il passé après ? demanda Eric. Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry Potter ? Je suppose que si vous êtes là et que vous n'êtes pas plus traumatisées que ça, il doit être encore vivant…

Morgan confirma et raconta toute la suite de l'aventure. Quand elle eut fini, Eric Darksun se mit dans le fond de son fauteuil en soupirant.

– Ainsi, tout va recommencer. Mais en ce qui nous concerne Rebecca et moi, ce n'est plus comme lorsque nous étions jeunes. Nous devons nous inquiéter pour Joanna. Je pense que Poudlard est sûr pour le moment. Il va tout de même falloir contacter pas mal de personne, Becca.

– Oui, confirma la mère de Joanna. Il va falloir s'organiser et ne pas laisser Vous-savez-qui et ses sbires prendre les devants. Mais ceci ne regarde que nous, nous n'allons pas vous mêler à cette guerre qui se prépare.

Morgan se leva d'un bond et déclara avec passion :

– Cette guerre me regarde directement ! Voldemort est mon objectif depuis que j'ai perdu mes parents ! Et tout ce qu'ils ont fait eux est un fardeau dont je dois me débarrasser. Je le combattrai, même si je dois y perdre ma vie !

– Alors quoi, fit Eric avec un air un peu agacé, tu vas quitter Poudlard et te lancer dans une vendetta toute seule ?

Morgan haussa les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? Je sais me battre ! Je peux survivre à l'extérieur, espionner, trouver ma cible !

Elle répondait sans savoir. Et il n'était pas question pour moi de quitter ma scolarité. Ca allait trop loin. J'avais un peu réfléchi à la chose sur le trajet jusqu'à Londres.

– Nous allons rester à Poudlard, Morgan.

– Hein ?

Je me levai à mon tour et me mit face à Morgan.

– Potter y restera. C'est son chez-lui. Et Potter est la cible de Voldemort. Mieux vaut rester à Poudlard, c'est là que le danger réside. Et c'est en même temps l'endroit où on sera le plus en sécurité. Gardons notre quotidien pour le moment, tu as tout fait pour ne pas te faire griller par les autres Mangemorts ce soir, il faut rester dans cette optique pour que tu puisses obtenir un maximum d'informations. Les jumeaux sont à l'extérieur, ils pourront nous aider. Ils ont l'habitude de se cacher, ce n'est pas ton cas. Se lancer à corps perdu dans quoique ce soit nous mènera à notre perte. Toi et moi, nous pouvons sans doute faire quelque chose. Non, nous ferons quelque chose. Mais pas maintenant. Ne va pas te détruire par arrogance, ne laisse pas ta fierté te dicter quoique ce soit. Nous nous préparerons, nous y réfléchirons et ensuite nous agirons. L'horizon est sombre mais pas encore noir. J'ai le temps de progresser, d'apprendre la magie et d'autres choses. Tu as le temps de te poser et de bien anticiper tes coups. Et n'espère même pas prendre une seule décision sans moi, n'espère pas me quitter à aucun moment car le cas échéant je te retrouverai pour te donner la dérouillée de ta vie. Je me suis donné la mission de te préserver Morgan et je ne faillirai pas à cette mission.

Mon ton était devenu peu à peu implacable. Morgan me regardait sans bouger, les yeux grand ouverts. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris moi-même. Je voulais m'affirmer en ce soir où Morgan m'avait paru plus accessible que jamais. Bien que pendant un instant, elle parut émue de ce discours, Morgan m'ébouriffa finalement les cheveux avec un masque de douceur.

– On est partenaire. Ca ne me serait même pas venu à l'idée.

Je me tournai vers les Darksun pour voir leur réaction. Eric semblait intrigué tandis que Rebecca avant enlevé ses lunettes, un air ému sur le visage.

– Joanna m'avait dis que tu étais précoce et j'avais pu le constater lorsque tu étais venue, mais je ne te pensais pas si… courageuse. Cependant, les enfants, par pitié, ne vous lancez pas dans quoique ce soit de trop dangereux. Vous êtes jeunes ! Laissez les adultes combattre cette menace. Pas seulement nous deux, soyez certains que jadis de nombreux sorciers se sont ligués contre Voldemort, des gens de valeurs… bien plus valeureux que nous.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Eric. Vous voulez rejoindre Poudlard je suppose ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes venues ici ? Malheureusement nous n'avons aucun…

– Nous voulons juste rejoindre Pré-au-Lard, coupa Morgan. De là, nous pourrons rejoindre Poudlard par un passage secret.

– Oh… Quoi ? Il y a un passage secret pour rejoindre Poudlard depuis Pré-au-Lard ? Bon sang, j'aurais aimé le connaître quand j'y étais… Enfin… Dans ce cas nous pouvons vous aider. Et vu ce que vous avez vécu ce soir, soyez certain qu'on va vous aider. Et bien entendu, nous ne vous avons jamais vues. Tout ceci restera entre nous. Nous avons notre petit réseau de cheminée « personnel » et je crois que nous sommes connectés à Gaichiffon là-bas…

– Et au bureau de poste, fit Rebecca en levant le doigt. On en a eu besoin lors du trafic de hiboux pour récupérer le colis sans consignation.

– Oh, tu as raison.

Cet échange me rappela à la réalité. Ces deux personnes étaient des escrocs et des trafiquants, des truands. Mais j'étais de leur côté, ce qui m'assurait de ne pas être leur victime. Penser ainsi montrait bien que l'éducation que j'avais pu avoir sur les choses bien ou mal commençait à s'estomper. Je m'adaptais à la façon de voir de Morgan, je forgeais ma propre justice. J'avais déjà failli lancer Doloris. C'était un pas de plus loin de la vertu.

Comme ils parlaient de leurs activités, une question me vint à l'esprit.

– Excusez-moi, mais… Quels sont vos rapports avec les Oxford ?

Eric se raidit avant de soupirer en se massant la nuque.

– Alors tu es au courant ?

– J'étais avec Joanna lorsqu'Euphémia Oxford a dit vous connaître.

Les Darksun se regardèrent tandis que Morgan s'écriait avec un sourire goguenard :

– Quoi, vous avez arnaqué les Oxford ? C'est vraiment vous ? Vous avez osé ?! Vous êtes trop forts ! Vraiment ! Ils ne méritaient que ça, de toute façon.

– Ainsi Euphémia se souvient de nous… Elle était très jeune quand nous nous sommes attaqués à sa famille, répondit Rebecca avec une certaine gêne. Mais nous l'avons bien connue. Je l'ai même tenue dans mes bras, j'ai joué avec elle…

Elle semblait un peu honteuse.

– A l'époque, enchaîna Eric avec plus de décontraction, nous nous sommes carrément mêlés à la famille Oxford. C'était la fin des années de terreur, il fallait reconstruire. Les Oxford avaient fui pendant la guerre, fermant tous les établissements qu'ils possédaient et prenant tout l'argent qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Et après avoir vu certains documents, je peux l'affirmer, les Oxford, et plus précisément Titus Oxford, savaient que Vous-savez-qui allait prendre le pouvoir. Il connaissait des Mangemorts. Après la guerre donc les Oxford sont revenus en Angleterre avec toutes leurs richesses. Gringotts a été très heureuse d'accueillir leur fortune dans les coffres dégarnis de la banque.

– Ca a été le début de leurs magouilles, poursuivit Rebecca. Les gobelins étaient devenus leurs meilleurs amis. Ils ne payaient aucun frais bancaire. C'était le temps de la reconstruction. Des familles ruinées par les Mangemorts, parfois sans abri, parfois sans emploi, parfois les deux, ont du demander des crédits. Mais lorsqu'ils allaient voir les gobelins de Gringotts, ils n'obtenaient pas de crédit. Seuls les membres du Ministère parvenaient à en avoir. La raison ? La famille Oxford demandait aux gobelins de le leur refuser. Ensuite, ils venaient trouver les pauvres familles sans le sou et leur proposaient des prêts à des taux usuriers. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

– Euh, je crois oui, fis-je en acquiesçant.

– Bah moi je suis pas sûre, fit Morgan. Vous pouvez m'expliquer le coup des prêts ?

– Lorsque l'on prend un prêt dans une banque, expliqua Eric, celle-ci donne une somme d'argent que l'on doit rembourser plus tard. Sauf qu'il y a un taux. C'est un pourcentage de la somme initiale qu'il faut donner à la banque en plus de l'argent emprunté. C'est le moyen pour la banque qu'une telle pratique soit rentable. Mais le Ministère a fixé les taux de Gringotts, par sécurité. Or Oxford proposait ses prêts à titre officieux, sans contrôle des autorités. Le taux variait selon ce qu'il restait à la personne, c'était une véritable stratégie pour se faire un maximum de profit. Parfois les emprunteurs se retrouvaient encore plus ruinés qu'avant. Ceux qui s'en sortaient gardaient une dette sur le dos pendant des années. Titus Oxford, ainsi que son frère Horace, sa sœur Magnolia et sa femme Ruth, étaient le centre de ce trafic. Et je ne parle pas des innombrables cousins complices. Seul le frère aîné de Titus, Clovis, s'était refusé à entrer dans la danse. Il avait été d'ailleurs rejeté de la famille. C'est lui qui nous a mis sur le coup.

– Ok, je vois mieux la situation, fit Morgan. Les Oxford ont extorqué de l'argent à toutes les victimes du règne de la terreur. C'est comme ça qu'ils sont devenus aussi influents. Parce que de ce que j'en sais moi, les Oxford étaient partout, même au Ministère. Ils corrompaient à peu près tout le monde. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent sur la paille.

– C'était une sorte de mafia, dis-je aux Darksun qui pouvaient saisir mon allusion.

– Oui, à l'échelle sorcière, dit Eric. Nous nous sommes présentés à eux comme des « administrateurs » avec des capacités en « négociation ». En gros, nous voulions leur faire comprendre que nous savions extorquer des fonds et blanchir de l'argent. Et les Oxford en avaient assez de s'occuper eux-mêmes de tout leur système. Alors nous sommes « entrés » dans la famille. Nous sommes même allés vivre dans leur grand domaine.

– Joanna était déjà née à l'époque. Ca nous a fait mal, mais nous l'avons fais garder par ma mère pendant plusieurs mois. C'était un coup énorme, nous ne pouvions pas passer à côté. Déjà à cause de la somme que cela représentait, mais aussi car nous allions pouvoir démanteler à notre manière tout un réseau. Nous avons appris à connaître les gens de la famille, nous participions aux réunions, aux dîners… Nous avons vraiment fait leur sale boulot pendant un temps.

– Et puis lorsque nous avons eu assez de documents en main, nous avons entamé la liquidation de cette richesse. Titus Oxford ne se méfiait plus de nous et il signa je ne sais combien de parchemins qui allaient lui faire perdre ses fonds. Une part de l'argent fut rendue aux victimes, une autre partie alla à une association œuvrant pour la reconstruction et la redynamisation du Chemin de Traverse, bien entendu une partie finit dans notre poche et finalement, le dernier versement alla au Ministère. Mais pas avec discrétion. Des reçus atterrirent sur les bureaux des Aurors. Les Oxford étaient finis. Les quatre magouilleurs principaux dont Titus ont été envoyé à la prison des îles Shetland, le genre de prison assez confortable, surtout comparé à Azkaban…

– Qu'est-il arrivé à Euphémia ? Elle était la fille de qui ?

– Euphémia était la fille de Magnolia Oxford. Lorsque sa mère et son père sont allés en prison, c'est Clovis qui en a eu la garde. Cette jeune fille a du être traumatisée par ce qu'ont fait ses parents. Et c'est une des rares personnes à savoir que Rebecca et moi étions les responsables de leur chute. Bien sûr nous avons vite disparu, non sans laisser à la jeune Euphémia une somme pour elle une fois majeure.

– Elle est en septième année, annonçai-je. Elle doit avoir touché cet argent. Et elle n'a pas l'air de vous en vouloir. Peut-être est-elle honteuse de ce qu'ont fait ses parents en effet. Son oncle Clovis l'a sans doute mise dans le droit chemin. Enfin je ne peux pas en être sûre…

– Je l'espère, fit Rebecca. Voilà, tu connais notre lien avec les Oxford. Tu vas le répéter à Joanna ?

– Euh… Ben… Seulement si vous m'y autorisez en fait…

– Elle ne veut jamais écouter nos histoires, dit Eric en soupirant. Elle ne veut pas que l'on se justifie. Même si ça s'est un peu amélioré après que tu sois venue.

– Nous savons que ce que nous faisons n'est pas… légal. Et c'est presque compulsif. Quand nous voyons une bonne occasion de nous faire de l'argent sans qu'il y ait trop de dommages collatéraux, nous fonçons. C'est dans notre sang. Joanna ne le supporte pas. Et ça nous trouble.

– Je lui raconterai cette histoire et j'essaierai de la faire voir vos actions différemment.

– Merci ma chérie, fit Rebecca en m'embrassant sur le front.

– C'est une bonne chose pour nous d'avoir une interlocutrice, enchaîna Eric, enfin plutôt un intermédiaire, pour parler avec notre fille. Merci Margaret.

Morgan finit de boire son chocolat chaud puis dit :

– Il commence à se faire tard… ou tôt, je ne sais pas trop. Mais il faudrait y aller. Vous devez être fatigués vous-même, on ne veut pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Et de notre côté, on a intérêt à y aller le plus tôt possible.

– Oui, nous allons vous organiser ça. Le bureau de poste, ça vous va ? Le postier laisse toujours une fenêtre ouverte pour les cas de hibou urgent. Vous pourrez sortir par là.

– Merci beaucoup. »

Nous saluâmes chaleureusement les Darksun, non sans que Rebecca me donne un dernier baiser sur le front puis nous utilisâmes la Poudre de Cheminette pour nous rendre au Bureau de Poste, via ce réseau pirate que possédaient les parents de Joanna. Nous arrivâmes dans le hall qui était absolument vide. Seule une bougie semblait éclairer l'intérieur d'une salle dont la porte possédait des vitres en verre troublé. Le postier devait dormir là-bas. Et comme Eric nous l'avait dit, juste à côté du comptoir se trouvait une fenêtre ouverte juste assez grande pour nous laisser passer. Morgan me fit la courte échelle pour que je monte et saute au-dehors, puis elle passa elle-même par la fenêtre. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard dans la nuit noire et le silence. Morgan s'arrêta un moment et inspira à fond.

« Tu vois, Finey, malgré tous les problèmes de cette nuit, tout ce que ça implique de mauvaise augure pour le futur, je suis contente de toutes les aventures que nous avons vécu. On a quand même fais quelque chose de grand !

Je soupirai face à la légèreté de Morgan avant de m'apercevoir que cela pouvait également être de l'optimisme. Et je la regardai alors, avec ses bras tendus en l'air et son air presque joyeux. Etant un peu fatiguée, ayant un peu froid, j'eus alors la pulsion de me coller à Morgan et de la serrer.

– Oui, de très grand. Nous avons changé nos vies à tout jamais en une nuit. Le quotidien risque de ne plus exister longtemps. J'ai peur du futur, tu sais. Mais quand je me dis que tu seras là… Mes craintes s'envolent presque totalement.

Je la serrai davantage et collai mon visage contre son buste.

– J'entends le cœur de cette force de la nature que tu es. Une force de la nature qui a pourtant des faiblesses. Et sans elle tu n'aurais même pas l'air humaine. Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas forte en tout circonstance. On a besoin l'une de l'autre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Morgan mit sa main derrière ma tête et caressa mes cheveux avant de me répondre :

– Tu sais, je crois que l'on pourrait se passer complètement de mots là maintenant. Je ne suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un collé contre moi, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire.

– Alors ne disons rien. »

Nous restâmes quelques minutes ainsi l'une contre l'autre. J'entendais d'une oreille le cœur de Morgan battre lentement tandis que de l'autre oreille je pouvais l'écouter chanter doucement l'une de ses nombreuses mélodies enchanteresses qu'elle ne semblait pouvoir chanter qu'au clair de lune. Finalement, Morgan me frotta un bon coup le dos et me sépara d'elle.

« Nous devrions y aller. Entrer par effraction chez Honeydukes devrait être simple.

Elle se rendit en trottinant discrètement jusqu'à la porte du vendeur de bonbons puis sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur la poignée.

– Alohomora, souffla-t-elle.

Pas un son, mais je vis le poignet de Morgan trembler quelques secondes.

– Ouh, c'est sérieusement verrouillé. Je vais mettre un peu plus du mien, mais je vais te demander de m'appuyer.

– D'accord. Il y a un truc spécial pour ce sort ?

– De la force d'esprit. Imagine vraiment que ton esprit bouge les mécanismes du verrou.

– Ok. Je vais essayer. »

Nous récitâmes en chœur la formule et après quelques secondes à maintenir le tremblement de nos baguettes, le verrou céda. Nous entrâmes et rejoignîmes le passage secret. Lorsque la statue de la sorcière bossue s'écarta, je respirai avec plaisir l'odeur unique de Poudlard. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue à la maison. Malgré moi, je m'étais faite à cet environnement. Il était largement temps pour nous de rentrer dans nos dormoirs. L'escapade était enfin terminée. Mais il y eut un imprévu.

Il était tard, nous pensions ne croiser personne. C'était oublier que cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres. Aussi nous étions en train de regarder l'état de nos fringues lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez avec un Dumbledore qui, une tasse à la main, s'apprêtait à monter le même escalier que nous. Je fus la première à le voir et me raidit de suite. Morgan se mit sur le qui-vive puis se mordit la lèvre inférieur en voyant qui était en face de nous. C'était à la fois la meilleure et la pire des rencontres que nous pouvions faire. La meilleure, parce qu'il était le plus compréhensif et le plus coulant des responsables de Poudlard. La pire, parce qu'il n'allait pas nous lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ai dit la vérité. D'abord neutre, Dumbledore s'approcha ensuite de nous avec un regard instigateur.

« Jeunes filles, je ne peux que noter à quel point vous avez l'air fatigué, à quel point vos vêtements sont sales – et non réglementaires – et à quel point vous avez l'air embêtées de me voir. Je pense qu'il va vous falloir me fournir quelques explications. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je suis actuellement en train de boire une potion très efficace pour rester éveillé.

Il tendit la tasse et je vis un liquide noir. Lorsque j'en perçus l'odeur, je haussai un sourcil.

– Professeur… C'est bien du café ?

– Oui, Miss Finey. S'il y a bien une habitude de la vie Moldue que j'apprécie, c'est le café pour s'éclaircir les idées. Nulle potion n'apporte à la fois un esprit plus vif et une satisfaction à la fois olfactive et gustative. Mais cessons de disserter sur le café. J'en ai une pleine théière dans mon bureau. Allons évoquer votre escapade autour d'une bonne tasse, voulez-vous ? »

Cela ressemblait à une invitation, mais c'est l'air résigné que nous suivîmes l'ordre qui venait de nous être donné. Nous étions bonnes pour réitérer notre récit une troisième fois.

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant sera l'avant-dernier ou l'avant-avant-dernier, c'est selon. Je ferai 4 petits OS à la fin, comme pour le tome 1. Mais ce ne sera sûrement pas les mêmes personnages.**


	40. Retour au Calme

**Par avance : Je peux vous annoncer officiellement que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de ce tome (je dis pas "cette fic" sinon je vais me faire défoncer), et que celui-ci comme le suivant seront essentiellement composés de dialogues. Alors bon, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de mes dialogues sur ce chapitre, mais je pense m'en être sorti correctement. Il va y avoir de la révélation attention ! J'espère qu'il ne vous paraîtra pas trop long et que vous passerez un agréable moment, merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie. Enjoy !**  


* * *

RETOUR AU CALME – MORGAN

Je me retrouvai donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une tasse de café entre les mains. Je n'avais aucune envie d'avaler quoique ce soit vue la situation, mais j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée aussi me forçai-je à boire. J'incitai Morgan d'un geste à faire de même. Dumbledore nous observa avec un regard neutre pendant un long moment, augmentant peu à peu mon sentiment de gêne. Ses yeux malicieux me forçaient à détourner le regard dès que ceux-ci se pointaient sur moi. Finalement ce fut Morgan qui rompit ce silence pesant.

« Bon, professeur, vous attendez que l'une de nous craque et passe aux aveux, c'est bien ça ?

– J'aimerais en effet des explications. Car, jeunes filles, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce soir. Des choses graves.

Son ton était lourd. Il n'était plus le directeur léger et rieur. Et il y avait de quoi. Tout avait basculé en un soir. Etait-ce parce que Morgan voulait un peu se mettre en avant, elle décida de présenter les choses de façon mystérieuse. Elle dit doucement :

– Nous le savons. Nous l'avons vu.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

– Vu ? Pourriez-vous être un peu plus précise ?

– Nous y étions. Lorsque Voldemort s'est élevé de nouveau.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils puis demanda :

– Comment êtes-vous arrivées là-bas ?

– Le Portoloin. Enfin la coupe.

– Et comment êtes-vous arrivés dans le labyrinthe ?

– Par le dessus. Vos sortilèges éloignaient les balais. Mais pas les gens. Nous avons sauté du balai en vol et nous nous sommes récupérées au sol dans le labyrinthe.

– Ah oui… J'avais déjà pu voir votre sortilège d'Eloignement en action. Vous en avez trouvé une application surprenante… Vous avez donc traversé tous le labyrinthe et vous avez touché la Coupe… Mais alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas emmener le Portoloin avec vous comme il l'a fait pour Harry ?

Je haussai les épaules mais Morgan avait une réponse au mystère. Elle leva ses mains gantées. Dumbledore plissa les yeux puis acquiesça :

– Je vois. De l'isolant magique. Quelle matière ?

– Du poil de Sombral. Finey en porte aussi. Du coup nous sommes parties, mais pas la Coupe. Ces gants ne protègent pas intégralement…

– Et donc… vous vous êtes retrouvées là-bas…

– Oui. Nous avons vu tout ce que Potter a vu lui-même. De loin et cachées, bien sûr. Nous étions là avant lui.

Il avait soudain l'air d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs décennies. Il se massa le front puis nous regarda tour à tour avant de me fixer sans rien dire. Il attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part. Je pensai d'abord ignorer le message mais il continua à me jauger aussi dis-je avec gêne :

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

– Ce que vous avez sur le cœur…

– Parce que j'ai désobéi aux règles ?

Dumbledore resta interdit un moment puis se mit en arrière dans sa chaise sans me lâcher du regard. Il finit par dire avec le même ton grave :

– Y aurait-il quelque chose d'important que vous m'ayez caché à votre sujet, Margaret ? Un évènement de votre passé…

– Que voudriez-vous qu'elle vous cache ? intervint Morgan. Cette question n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ce…

Dumbledore coupa Morgan en levant la main.

– Il est noble de votre part de vouloir protéger votre amie, Miss Ebony. Mais j'ai devant moi une enfant de 13 ans, certes précoce, mais qui a vu en une soirée un camarade mourir devant ses yeux et la cruauté de Voldemort dans toute son horreur… Et lorsque je lui demande ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, elle pense tout de suite aux règles de l'école qu'elle a transgressé, et non à ce qu'elle a vu et qui aurait du la marquer.

Ce n'était pas normal en effet. Pas normal du tout. J'avais un peu flippé en voyant Cédric mourir mais maintenant je voyais cela comme un simple évènement tragique, pas comme un traumatisme. Quant à la levée de Voldemort… J'en avais tellement parlé avec Morgan, Elektra et les Darksun que je m'étais faite à la réalité et pensai à présent au futur. Cette vision des choses, ce pragmatisme, était du simplement à ce qui c'était passé _ce jour-là_.

Dumbledore me fixait intensément. Il voulait savoir. Il m'invitait à me confier. Ce bon Dumbledore et son aura paternelle et rassurante. Vous aviez envie de tout dire, vous saviez que votre secret était bien gardé et qu'il prendrait chaque révélation calmement. Sans savoir vraiment ce que j'allais dire, je commençai à bégayer :

– Je… Quand je… Quand j'avais… 8 ans… Il y a eu… J'ai…

Morgan ne m'interrompit pas. Elle avait envie de savoir elle aussi ce qui avait pu me faire perdre mon innocence comme elle l'avait remarqué l'année d'avant. Je poursuivis en fixant le sol :

– Un jour… en hiver… Il y a eu un accident… J'ai du… J'ai fais quelque chose de…

Je ne savais pas par quel bout le prendre. Peu importe de quelle façon je présentais les choses, ces souvenirs étaient insupportables. Je m'étais jurée auparavant de ne jamais le partager. Ca ne me concernait d'ailleurs pas que moi, mais mes parents également. Je finis par secouer la tête et fermai les yeux avant de m'écrier :

– Non ! Je ne peux pas en parler ! Vous n'avez pas à le savoir ! Mon passé ne regarde que moi, ça m'est arrivé avant que je n'arrive ici ! Vous savez maintenant qu'il m'est bel et bien arrivé quelque chose quand j'étais plus jeune et que ça… ça m'a fait perdre mon innocence…

Je regardai Morgan de biais qui m'observait avec un air triste mais compréhensif.

– Alors oui, la mort de Cédric Diggory ne me choque pas plus que ça et… et j'encaisse la venue de Voldemort assez calmement. Morgan et moi nous en sommes sorties vivantes et avec des informations, je me considère plutôt chanceuse et voit les choses du bon côté. Professeur, nous nous excusons pour avoir désobéi aux règles, mais pour avoir en plus mis nos vies en danger. Nous savons à quel point vous tenez à la vie de chacun de vos élèves et savoir que nous avons pris tous ces risques doit être difficile pour vous à avaler.

– Professeur, enchérit Morgan. Vous me connaissez bien. Vous savez le milieu d'où je viens. Je ne peux pas me désintéresser de ce qui touche au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fais ce soir. J'ai pu voir ce qu'il en était vraiment de sa renaissance et je connais les noms de certains de ses fidèles. D'ailleurs, le nom de l'un d'entre eux devrait vous être familier…

– Miss Ebony, je…

– Malefoy, professeur. Lucius Malefoy, le prétendu innocent ! Je vis sous le même toit que cet homme. Bellatrix Lestrange est ma marraine et elle n'attend qu'une chose c'est pouvoir servir de nouveau son maître, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui la fait tenir à Azkaban.

– Et où voulez-vous en venir, Morgan ? répondit Dumbledore avec un ton sec. Que c'est donc votre affaire, votre responsabilité ? Que je devrais vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez parce que vous êtes concernée ?

Morgan ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant visiblement ses mots. Elle parut un instant perdue, sachant sans doute que Dumbledore allait détruire ses arguments si elle répondait un simple « oui ». Elle se prit d'abord la tête entre les mains en soupira puis répondit en redressant :

– Je dois agir, Albus. Pas seulement par vengeance ou par responsabilité. Mais simplement parce que je peux faire quelque chose. J'ai des connaissances, des contacts, des dons même, je dis cela sans me vanter, vous savez que c'est vrai ! Alors je veux faire quelque chose, ne pas rester inerte quand j'ai tant de… de… de potentiel pour arrêter Voldemort ou en tout cas entraver son action.

Elle semblait sincère. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur son visage, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni malice… Elle s'ouvrait à Dumbledore et voir son visage sans aucun masque était presque choquant. Elle poursuivit avec moins d'appoint, détournant les yeux :

– Pas juste pour moi. Mais pour toute cette école. Pour d'autres gens que je connais, notamment pour…

Elle me regarda un bon moment et je compris qu'elle pensait à moi. C'était moi qu'elle voulait me protéger. Elle finit par secouer la tête et reprit :

– Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis trop impliquée pour rester sagement à Poudlard et ne rien faire. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je dois agir comme une tête brûlée, Finey me l'a… me l'ai bien fait comprendre… hum.

J'eus un léger sourire.

– Enfin bon, voilà. Punissez-moi, prenez toutes les précautions que vous voudrez pour que je n'agisse plus mais je ferai tout pour contourner les obstacles et intervenir. Parce que je peux agir et que je le veux. Et aussi parce que c'est dans ma nature de braver l'autorité et de partir gambader vers l'aventure…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil complice. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui eut pour effet de nous calmer de suite. Il nous jaugea une nouvelle fois puis soupira sans pour autant perdre son air sérieux.

– Vous êtes un duo assez exceptionnel. Je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. Vous punir serait inutile, vous faire promettre de ne plus vous mêler de cette histoire serait injuste, bref je suis bloqué… Miss Ebony, je reconnais vos talents et vos connaissances, et je salue votre volonté d'agir. Miss Finey, je sais que vous avez un grand potentiel et que vous êtes intelligente, et je suis presque admiratif devant la force d'esprit que vous possédez. Je vous suis également reconnaissant de… modérer les ardeurs de votre amie.

Morgan fit la moue tandis que j'affichais un sourire timide.

– Bref, jeunes filles, vous avez autant de tort que de mérite dans cette histoire, aussi et c'est rare, je n'ai pas de solution. Je vais donc vous laisser partir.

Morgan et moi nous regardâmes puis la Serpentard plissa les yeux en regardant le vieil homme.

– Je me sens mal à l'aise à l'idée de m'en tirer si facilement, Albus…

– Morgan, rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez vu ce soir… C'est suffisant. Pareillement pour vous, Margaret. Je ne sais pas de quoi le futur est fait, je vous donnerai sûrement d'autres conseils en fonction de l'évolution de la situation. Cette affaire est donc presque bouclée. Cependant… je me demande cependant comment vous êtes revenues jusque Poudlard.

– Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire, répondit Morgan d'un ton calme. Question de respect envers les personnes qui nous y ont aidé. Je peux en revanche vous dire qui j'ai vu lors de la petite réunion.

– Je pense déjà connaître l'identité de tous ces gens.

– Alors je n'ai pas d'autre information utile à vous transmettre. Si ce n'est que Voldemort a bien engueulé les fantômes de Lily et James Potter.

Je vis un sourire se dessiner l'espace d'un instant sur les lèvres du directeur. Ce qu'évoquait Morgan m'inspira d'ailleurs une question :

– Professeur ?

– Oui ?

– C'était quoi, cette sorte de… de réaction magique entre Voldemort et Harry ?

– Je vois que vous faites preuve d'une certaine curiosité scientifique, miss Finey. Il s'agissait de la Remontée des Sortilèges. Lorsque deux baguettes faites avec le même élément magique s'affrontent, il arrive parfois que ce sort se lance tout seul. On peut alors voir quels sorts ont été lancés en dernier – les perles dorées. C'est pour cela que Harry a vu ces « fantômes », qui étaient en fait des réminiscences du sort Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort.

– Etrange, fit remarquer Morgan. Mais ça a sauvé la vie de Potter. Et bien mis en rogne Voldemort.

Morgan parut satisfaite de ce fait. Dumbledore se pencha en avant sur son bureau et regarda la Serpentard dans les yeux.

– Morgan, j'aimerais savoir quelle attitude vous comptez adopter vis-à-vis de vos « pairs ». Ils vont sûrement vous demander de vous joindre à eux.

– Je leur dirai que je suis plus utile dans Poudlard qu'aux côtés du maître. Je ferais croire que j'espionne.

– C'est un jeu dangereux que de se faire passer pou un agent-double…

– Je suis prête à prendre ce risque, rétorqua Morgan sur un ton ferme. Et si j'apprend quoique ce soit d'utile, je vous le ferai savoir, soyez-en certain. Je sais qui vous êtes. Et je connais l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Dumbledore de son côté ne parut pas une seconde étonné.

– Oh c'est parfaitement logique. Votre mère est la première à avoir découvert l'existence de notre réseau. Ses talents d'espionne restent inégalés.

Morgan parut alors quelque peu fière. Cette constante opposition entre la honte et l'admiration qu'elle pouvait éprouver à l'encontre de ses parents et de sa marraine me surprenait à chaque fois. Dumbledore poursuivit :

– Je pense d'ailleurs qu'Elphias Doge se rappelle encore aujourd'hui la fois où ses cheveux d'argent se sont retrouvés en partie raccourcis par les lames d'argent de Jenova Ebony. Heureusement pour lui, d'autres membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Votre mère inspirait presque plus de peur tant qu'elle n'était pas là que lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de nous.

– Oui, se tapir dans l'ombre et attendre sa proie. D'ailleurs, je… Si une révélation doit être faite, autant que je la fasse. Je crois que personne n'a jamais su ce que Caradoc Dearborn était devenu…

Dumbledore s'assombrit légèrement.

– En effet. Dois-je en conclure que…

– Oui, coupa Morgan. Ma mère l'a capturé et… Je ne sais pas trop ce que mon père lui a fait exactement, mais Dearborn est mort. Mes parents m'avaient raconté cette anecdote en particulier parce que ma mère a sauvé mon père ce jour-là. Ils présentaient ça comme un moment de bravoure marquant un amour prononcé. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais bon… Je me souviens des quelques histoires que me racontait ma mère avant que je m'endorme étant petite, fit Morgan en regardant dans le vague avec un sourire tout aussi vague. Dans ses récits, vous étiez le grand méchant, Albus. L'homme à abattre, celui qui mettait notre famille en danger avec ses fidèles… Alors que vous n'avez pas hésiter à m'accueillir, sachant d'où je venais.

– Tout sorcier a droit à sa chance peu importe son origine. Lorsque nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois, vous m'avez fais une très bonne impression.

– Je vous ai royalement ignoré, fit Morgan en haussant un sourcil. Ca vous a laissé une bonne impression ?

– Cela voulait juste dire que vous étiez une forte tête. Il n'y avait ni haine ni mépris dans votre regard, seulement de la fierté et de la malice. Ca tenait à votre personnalité. Pas à un quelconque endoctrinement. J'étais rassuré.

– Les choses ont continuellement évolué pendant mon enfance et… je préfère qu'on s'en tienne là pour les souvenirs, si vous le voulez bien.

– Je le comprends parfaitement, répondit un Dumbledore déjà plus détendu.

Une autre question avait germé dans mon esprit et je m'étonnais que Morgan ne l'ai pas posée.

– Professeur, j'ai encore une question.

– Je vous en prie, Margaret.

– Est-ce que vous savez que le Maugrey Fol Œil qui se trouve ici n'est pas le vrai ?

– Ah oui ! s'écria Morgan en se levant d'un coup. C'était le but de notre escapade à la base et nous en avons le cœur net ! Ce n'est pas le vrai !

– Du calme, Morgan, fit Dumbledore en levant la main. Nous avons appréhendé le faux Maugrey et l'avons soumis au Veritaserum.

– Hein ? fis-je.

– Du sérum de vérité, Finey.

– Oh…

– Et il s'est avéré, poursuivit Dumbledore, que l'imposteur était Barty Croupton Junior. Il faisait tout cela pour Voldemort. C'est lui qui a mis le nom de Harry dans la coupe. C'est lui également qui a trafiqué le Portoloin.

– Je savais cette dernière partie, fit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils. Alors Croupton Junior n'était pas innocent. Pourtant, il avait l'air si angélique…

– Vous l'avez déjà vu ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

– J'étais là à son jugement. J'étais toute petite.

– Je vois. Ce n'est pas très responsable de la part de vos parents, ces procès étaient de véritables épreuves, même pour moi.

Morgan ne répondit rien. Elle semblait méditer. Dumbledore souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

– A présent, mesdemoiselles, je vais vous prier de rejoindre vos dortoirs et de profiter de ce qu'il reste de cette nuit.

– Pas de punition alors ? répliqua Morgan. Même pas quelques points en moins ? Ca me scie… On devrait sortir plus souvent, Finey, il semble qu'on ait un laissé-passé pour les escapades…

Je ne répondis rien et la regardai avec reproche. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire l'effrontée. Dumbledore répondit avec un air enjoué :

– Je vous prierais de ne pas me causer de plus amples ennuis en vous faufilant de nouveau hors du château. Vous êtes pire que votre mère à votre âge.

– J'ai du mal à imaginer être pire que ma mère…

– Bonne nuit à vous, jeunes filles

– Bonne nuit, professeur, fis-je en inclinant la tête.

– Bonne nuit, Albus. »

Morgan et moi sortîmes du bureau et nous déplaçâmes sans rien dire jusqu'à l'endroit où nos chemins se séparaient. Je me tournai alors vers Morgan qui semblait perturbée. Je souris en coin.

« Quoi, c'est parce que tu n'as pas été punie ?

– Oui, ça me donne l'impression qu'il approuve le plan que j'ai élaboré et ça me vexe.

– Au final, à part mettre en danger nos vies, on a fait du tort à personne. Ca n'est pas si grave. Appelons ça une journée bien remplie et allons dormir, d'accord ?

– Oui, tu as raison, même moi je ne tiens plus debout. Bon, eh bien… Bon travail aujourd'hui, Finey.

Je n'avais encore jamais protesté à ce propos mais j'eus l'envie de lui faire remarquer :

– Tu ne peux pas m'appeler en permanence Margaret ou Maggy ?

– Je ne préfère pas, ça te laisse savoir quand est-ce que je suis sérieuse.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Je croisai les bras et la narguai :

– Bon. Alors bonne nuit, Ebony.

Morgan prit mon visage entre les mains et déposa un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de dire d'un ton doux :

– Bonne nuit, Margaret. Ma Margaret préférée. »

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, elle s'enfuit en courant vers son dortoir, non sans m'adresser un dernier regard malicieux. De mon côté, je sentais mes joues rosir. Deux baisers dans la même soirée, même si je pouvais mettre ça sur le compte de l'émotion accumulée, ça faisait beaucoup. Sur le chemin du dortoir, je m'interrogeai de nouveau sur ce qu'il y avait entre moi et Morgan. Ceci avant de me rendre compte que j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour y penser clairement. Je donnai le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui n'apprécia pas trop que je la réveille puis entrai dans la Salle Commune en espérant que personne ne s'y trouverait. Mais quatre personnes étaient installées dans des fauteuils. Et elles n'y restèrent pas longtemps. Joanna me sauta dessus pour m'enlacer fortement avant de me saisir par le col et de m'enguirlander à voix basse :

– On a eu si peur ! Je t'ai laissée partir sans rien te demander en plus ! Je me suis juste dis que vous alliez espionner je ne sais quoi ! Et puis il y eu Potter avec le cadavre de Cédric Diggory !

– C'était flippant, ajouta Martin. Vraiment flippant… On ne sait même pas ce qui s'est passé exactement, on ne nous a rien dit ! Il y a eu de l'effervescence jusque tard dans la Salle Commune.

– Et toi t'étais pas là ! renchérit Joanna en me secouant comme un prunier. T'étais où bon sang ? On a tous imaginé les pires scenarii !

– Ce n'est pas qu'on ne fait pas confiance à Morgan, fit Ginger de sa petite voix, mais elle est du genre à t'emmener faire des trucs dangereux… Ca ne nous rassurait pas – Je ne te reproche rien, je t'explique juste pourquoi Joanna est si énervée…

– Je ne suis pas énervée, Ginger, fit Joanna en la fusillant du regard. Je suis juste en train d'évacuer le stress. Et maintenant, tu as un récit à nous faire parce que…

– Non ! m'exclamai-je. Par pitié ! Pas maintenant ! Laissez-moi dormir, j'ai déjà du raconter tout ça trois fois et je suis morte de fatigue. Promis, demain matin je vous raconte tout. D'ailleurs… Ginger, et toi aussi Joanna, ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir vous concerne.

Joanna cessa de me secouer et ouvrit des yeux ronds. Puis elle demanda d'une voix calme :

– Qu'est-ce que mes parents ont fait ?

Je haussai un sourcil, ce à quoi Joanna répondit du tac au tac :

– C'est de la pure déduction. Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre lien.

Je fus prise de cours et dut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

– Ils nous ont grandement aidé ce soir, Joanna. Sans eux on aurait été bien embêté et je leur suis très reconnaissant.

Joanna ne paraissait pas enchantée. Elle maugréa quelque chose pour elle-même et me lâcha.

– Je vais me coucher. Demain matin, dès que tu es levée, on en parle. Je veux savoir ce que mes géniteurs ont à voir avec tout ça.

Je la suivis en soupirant tandis que Ginger se mettait à côté de moi sans rien dire. Je la vis me lancer plusieurs regards gênés et je compris ce qu'elle voulait :

– Tu te demandes en quoi tu peux être mêlée à ça ?

– O-Oui. Mais tu me diras demain, ça n'est pas un problème.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de négatif, au contraire.

– D'accord… d'accord. »

Nous dîmes bonne nuit à Martin et je fonçai dans mon lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de me changer et demeurant en sous-vêtement sous ma couette, mon oreiller étant pour l'heure le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par la douce voix de Joanna qui me hurla :

« Il est midi ! Il faudrait peut-être penser à se lever, l'aventurière ! Tu as des explications à fournir ! Hé ho !

– Jo, dis-je le visage enfoncé dans mon oreiller. J'ai vécu des choses terribles hier soir, j'ai bien le droit à…

– Quant tu m'auras dis ce que mes parents ont fait ! »

Je soupirai et me résignai à me lever. Martin était déjà dans notre chambre, assis à côté de Ginger sur son lit en train de grignoter du pain d'épice. Joanna était debout devant mon lit et tapait du pied. C'est donc enveloppée dans ma couette que je commençai mon récit. Mes amis eurent l'air plusieurs fois terrifiés, surtout Ginger qui, tremblant comme une feuille, fut rassurée par Mélanie qui vint se coller contre elle. Martin ne cessait de pousser des « oh » et des « wow » à chaque fois que j'évoquai une de nos prouesses. Joanna en revanche restait impassible. J'en arrivai finalement au passage d'Elektra.

« Et à ce moment-là, Ginger, est arrivée… ta tante.

La blondinette fut paralysée et mit quelques secondes avant de dire :

– M… Ma… Elektra ?

– Oui. Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que c'était un sujet qui ne regardait que votre famille, mais je l'avais déjà rencontrée lors de la Coupe du Monde avec Morgan. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à ta mère, alors je n'ai pas eu de difficulté à la reconnaître.

– Que… Que faisait-elle là ? Je veux dire… A la Coupe du Monde et aussi dans le cimetière…

– Les deux fois, c'est parce qu'elle enquêtait sur un meurtre qu'avait perpétré Vous-savez-qui dans le patelin à côté du cimetière en question. Ta tante essayait juste de découvrir la vérité.

Je racontai ensuite la bataille qui suivit. Ginger était concentrée sur mon récit. Puis je dus évoquer le « comment rentrer » et Joanna prit les devants.

– Oh. Ca y est. J'ai compris. Mes parents pouvaient vous faire passer à Pré-au-Lard par leur réseau pirate. Donc tu es allé… Attends il était vachement tard ! Tu les as réveillé ?!

Elle semblait à présent fâchée, ce qui me mit un peu rogne moi-même.

– Franchement, Joanna, si j'avais eu un autre choix pour rentrer à Poudlard, je l'aurais pris. Mais tes parents étaient notre seule chance. Ils nous ont accueillis, je leur ai tout raconté et ils nous ont envoyé à Pré-au-Lard. Ensuite, on est rentrées par le passage secret. Dumbledore nous a chopées, nous a interrogées, on s'en est sorties sans punitions par je ne sais quel miracle et je suis allée me coucher. Voilà, vous connaissez toute l'histoire.

Il y eut alors un grand silence. Ce fut Martin qui le brisa au bout d'une minute.

– Et maintenant ? Il va se passer quoi ?

Je haussai les épaules et le regardai avec un air gêné.

– J'en sais rien, Martin. Même Morgan ne le sait pas. Elle en saura sans doute plus après quelques semaines grâce à ses « contacts ». Et puis pendant les vacances, je doute qu'elle reste inactive. Je vous dirai si je sais quelque chose de concret. Mais en attendant, dites-vous deux choses : Poudlard doit être un des endroits les plus sûrs qui puissent exister, de par ses protections magiques mais aussi de par son personnel. On a Dumbledore quand même. Donc l'année prochaine, on reviendra tous ici pour notre troisième année et ce sera la meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. L'autre chose à retenir c'est que certains sorciers sont au courant du retour de l'autre taré et ils ne vont certainement pas rester inactifs. On ne retourne pas à cette époque de terreur qu'on a même pas connu, c'est une bataille dans l'ombre qui commence.

– Tu… Tu penses qu'on doit y participer ? demanda Mélanie avec un air sérieux. Se préparer, nous améliorer en magie, et tout ? Je veux dire, bien sûr on va garder le secret à propos de ce qu'on sait, mais comme on est au courant…

– S'entraîner, pourquoi pas, fis-je en acquiesçant. Je pense qu'à nous cinq, on est déjà une belle équipe assez variée dans ses spécialités. Si on rajoute Morgan, il est certain qu'on pourra faire quelque chose par le futur.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on prévient nos parents ? demanda Martin avec une certaine anxiété. Ils ont le droit de savoir, mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Surtout ma mère…

– C'est à toi de voir, je pense. Les parents de Joanna sont déjà au courant, ceux de Ginger ne vont pas tarder à l'être par l'intermédiaire de sa tante…

– De… de quoi ? intervint Ginger avec un air interloqué.

– Ta tante a déjà revu Aurora il n'y a pas longtemps et elles ont échangé des informations. Je pense qu'Elektra va recontacter ta mère pour la prévenir de ce qui s'est passé.

– Tu… tu sais comment je peux joindre ma tante ? demanda Ginger avec un air plein d'espoir.

– J'ai un numéro de téléphone. Le téléphone est un appareil non-sorcier. Il faudra que je t'apprenne comment ça marche, mais je peux te garantir que tu pourras lui parler de loin comme si tu étais à côté.

Ginger sauta du lit et se jeta sur moi en me serrant fort. Une démonstration de tendresse que n'avais encore jamais expérimentée chez elle.

– Oh merci, Maggy ! Ca faisait si longtemps que je… que je voulais pouvoir lui reparler. Je la croyais coupée de nous à jamais. Au début, je me disais que ce n'était pas une bonne chose que tu saches pour cette histoire familiale, mais je suis heureuse que tu l'aies rencontrée. Merci !

Je la laissai me serrer et dit avec une certaine gêne :

– De rien. Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, tu sais. Quoique je l'ai reconnue et je suis allée lui parler, ça a joué… Enfin voilà, Martin, tu fais comme tu le sens avec tes parents et pareil pour toi, Mélanie. Je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordres, hein.

Mélanie acquiesça avec un regard bienveillant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne le prendrait jamais comme ça. On sait que tu veux juste nous conseiller et je pense que de toute façon tu es la mieux placée pour le faire. Je dirai à mes parents pour Tu-sais-qui. Il vaut mieux qu'ils sachent. Et je n'ai pas peur. Tant que je ne suis pas seule, je n'ai pas peur.

Joanna eut alors un ricanement et répondit d'un air malicieux :

– Cette phrase a beau être vachement cliché, Mélanie n'a pas tort. Et j'ai bien remarqué que tu as parlé de nous cinq comme d'un groupe _avant_ d'y inclure Morgan. Et ça, ça fait plaisir.

Je lui lançai un grand sourire alors que les autres confirmaient cette affirmation en opinant du chef. Mon cœur se serra alors légèrement. Un groupe soudé venait de confirmer son existence et j'étais heureuse que Morgan ne fasse plus d'ombre aux liens que nous pouvions avoir. Elle était une autre pair de manches, si je puis dire…

Martin vint nuancer ce moment agréable.

– Au fait, Joanna, pourquoi tes parents ont-ils un réseau de cheminées pirate ?

Joanna sembla prise de cours et je me chargeai de trouver une excuse en quatrième vitesse.

– Il faut payer une taxe pour être raccordé au système dans un lieu principalement Moldu, pour les risques… Alors les Darksun, qui vivent ne plein Londres, resquillent un peu et se sont alloués les services d'un réseau parallèle, si tu veux…

– Quoi, il y a une taxe pour ça ? s'étonna Martin en fronçant les sourcils. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas du Ministère. Toujours à faire payer tel ou tel service. Je comprends que tes parents aient choisi une solution de rechange, Jo.

La concernée haussa les épaules et se contenta de dire :

– Y a pas de petites économies et je ne considère pas que ce soit… hum… mal. »

Notre conversation étant terminée, je me dépêchai de m'habiller. Mon ventre était en train de me faire payer cher ma nuit à me dépenser.

Le lendemain, j'annonçai à Joanna ce qu'il en était des Oxford alors que nous étions seules dans un escalier. Elle soupira puis acquiesça brièvement.

– Je vois. Donc Euphémia ne m'en veux pas.

– Je pense qu'elle réprouve ce que faisait sa famille. Elle semble en revanche apprécier ce que la tienne a fait contre cette arnaque géante.

– Mag, tu essayes encore de me faire apprécier ma famille…

Elle m'exaspérait.

– Bon sang, Jo, ils m'ont aidé sans protester, ta mère était morte d'inquiétude pour toi à l'idée que Voldemort revienne, ils ont arrêté les Oxford… Je veux bien qu'ils ne soient pas tout blancs, mais admets que ce ne sont pas des ordures.

– Ils te paraissent sympathiques parce que tu n'es pas leur fille, rétorqua Joanna un peu énervée. Parce que tu ne les as vu que quelques jours. Que tu ne vis pas leur quotidien de fraudeur, de voleurs, d'escrocs. Que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de…

Elle se tut d'un coup et détourna le regard. Je plissai les yeux et me mis face à elle.

– Quoi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait quoi ? Dis-le, Jo, bon dieu ! On est amies !

Joanna me contempla longtemps avec un air torturé. Elle regarda de toute part et je fis de même. Nous étions toujours seules dans l'escalier. Elle baissa les yeux et se massa la nuque, faillit parler une fois, hésita puis finalement déclara d'une voix timide :

– Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de te demander si chaque soir tes parents vont rentrer. Le jour où j'ai compris que ce qu'ils faisaient était répréhensible, je n'ai cessé de me demander chaque jour si mes parents n'allaient pas se faire attraper ou pire. Un véritable enfer. Maintenant, je m'inquiète moins, mes parents sont visiblement des gens prudents et « doués » dans ce qu'ils font, mais reste une certaine crainte et je leur en veux de me faire stresser. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas… très sympa avec eux…

Je restai un moment interdite puis lui sourit :

– Tu aimes tes parents en fait.

– Bien sûr que oui ! Ils ont arrêté la plupart de leurs activités quand je suis née, ils se sont toujours inquiétés de mon état, j'ai reçu de nombreux cadeaux, j'aurais pu finir comme une enfant gâtée pourrie si je n'avais pas autant flippé pour leur vie. C'est pour ça que je leur mène la vie dure.

– Ils se demandent ce que tu penses d'eux, tu le sais ça, non ? Ils ont peur…

– Je ne suis pas prête à changer, pas encore.

Cette phrase était assez étrange aussi haussai-je un sourcil. Joanna parut alors vouloir fuir une éventuelle question et passa devant moi en me tapotant l'épaule.

– Merci d'avoir insisté en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on peut attendre d'une vraie amie. »

La vie de Poudlard reprit son cours et avec elle les examens. Comme d'habitude, nous réussîmes tous assez bien exceptée Joanna qui semblait vouloir se maintenir à un bas niveau alors que je la suspectais de plus en plus de cacher une certaine intelligence.

Morgan m'expliqua lorsque je la vis le lendemain de la folle nuit qu'il fallait être plus discrètes dans nos rencontres parce que les rejetons de Mangemort pouvait nous voir. Morgan était désormais agent double et devait faire attention à ses agissements pour ne pas se faire griller. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de me faire un petit geste discret ou un clin d'œil à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Notre relation était redevenue plus amicale qu'autre chose mais demeurait plus saine qu'avant. Il y avait plus de confiance. Morgan me confia après les examens sur l'esplanade que les jumeaux étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait et que les Mangemorts en étaient encore seulement au stade de l'organisation. Elle m'apprit également que Croupton Junior était mort, tué par un Détraqueur, ce qui ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. Je n'avais jamais vu cet homme après tout et c'était lui l'un des responsables directs du retour de Voldemort. Elle m'annonça aussi que le Ministère ne croyait pas au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore. Ce dernier et Potter se retrouvaient désormais dans les mauvaises grâces des hauts placés.

« Il se pourrait même, Finey, que Dumbledore ne soit plus là l'an prochain. Le Ministère a presque les jetons que Dumbledore ait raison.

– Ils peuvent faire partir le directeur ? J'ai presque l'impression qu'il _est_ Poudlard à lui tout seul…

– Bonne métaphore, mais il est amovible, comme tout directeur. Et tu sais le pire ? Il ne s'accrochera pas à son poste. Il respectera les décisions prises. C'est son genre. Mais bon, maintenant, attention, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un au Ministère aura les tripes de s'en prendre à ce monument qu'est Albus Dumbledore. Nous verrons l'année prochaine.

– C'est vrai que c'est presque la fin de l'année.

– Oui, jeudi nous rentrons chez nous.

C'était le moment de lui proposer quelque chose que je n'avais imaginé que le lendemain de la folle nuit. J'avais alors le jour-même une lettre à mes parents et j'avais reçu la réponse le lendemain.

– Morgan…

– Oui ?

– J'ai cru constater que voir Londres t'avais plu.

– Oui, c'était nouveau pour moi. Je ne connais rien de « ton » monde ou presque, en fait.

– Eh bien, justement… Si tu veux venir pendant les vacances… chez moi… mes parents n'y voient pas d'inconvénient.

Morgan me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis répondit simplement :

– Sérieux ?

– Bah évidemment, imbécile, je ne vais pas te faire une fausse joie, rétorquai-je d'un ton narquois.

– Ca marche ! s'exclama Morgan avec excitation. Je viendrai. Tu m'envoies un hibou pour me préciser les dates et c'est bon. Les Malefoy ne devraient pas m'empêcher de partir. Le papounet et le fiston seront contents que je dégage quelques temps.

– Parfait alors.

– Parfait, ouais. Merci, Finey.

– Oh, ça me fait plaisir aussi.

– Non, vraiment, merci parce que je n'ai… Je n'ai jamais été invitée nulle part. T'inquiète pas, ça veut pas dire que je ne sais pas me tenir, hein. Je suis curieuse de voir ta famille en fait.

– Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'espère que ça ne va pas te lasser.

– Oh crois-moi, conclut Morgan en regardant dans le vague avec un sourire désabusé, ça va me faire du bien de vivre quelques temps dans une famille normale avec un quotidien normal. »

* * *

**Vous y avez cru, hein ? Que vous alliez connaître le secret de Maggy ? Non-non-non-non, ce serait vous gâcher l'envie de lire la suite. Ma fic c'est un peu comme Lost, on a toujours plus de questions que de réponses. Le dernier chapitre sera court sur le temps écoulé mais long sur les dialogues car ce sera le temps des au revoir et des mises au point.**


	41. Horizon

**Par avance : Et voilà, nous y sommes, le dernier chapitre de ce tome 2. Bien sûr, suivront 4 OS "bonus" mais c'est quand même là la conclusion de la 2e année de Margaret à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui semblent se réjouir de "Morgan chez les Finey", j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ceci fera partie du tome 3 qui ne commencera pas avant un petit bout de temps (eh oui, il faut que je lise le Tome 5 de HP). En attendant voici le chapitre conclusion qui sera bien entendu composé majoritairement de dialogue. Chose amusante, je peux vous dire que vous allez avoir une révélation sur... Hermione (et c'est pas un mytho cette fois). Oui, je m'approprie un peu le perso parce que ça doit être l'un de mes préférés dans la mythologie de HP. Pardonnez donc ce petit "abus".**

** J'espère que ma fanfic vous aura satisfait dans l'ensemble, j'y ai mis beaucoup de coeur et d'imagination, mais je peux vous l'assurer, je ne suis pas en train de vous flatter, c'est une réalité, je n'aurais jamais, JAMAIS eu la détermination de continuer sans le soutien de mes revieweuses. Je remercie donc sincèrement : Leia Tortoise, qui me suit depuis si longtemps (plus de 3 ans quand même) et qui m'a fait découvrir Doctor Who ; Brume Froide qui s'est acharnée sur moi pour que je continue et qui a toujours montré une fascination pour mon travail que je ne comprend pas mais qui m'a profondément touché ; titemaya, qui a toujours été fidèle au poste depuis les débuts ; Natsuki, qui a pas mal reviewé sur ce tome ; et toutes celles (et ceux) qui ont posté de temps à autre, of course. Je crois que ma fic a principalement attiré des filles et c'est une certains satisfaction pour moi, vous comprendrez pourquoi hahaha.**

** Il y aura un tome 3 soyez-en sûrs, j'ai remarqué que j'avais pu terminé ce tome 2 en un mois assez rapidement malgré un gros emploi du temps. Il faut que je me force un peu, c'est tout (et aussi que Brume Froide m'agresse de temps à autres). Allez, finish le bla bla, bonne lecture ! Enjoy !**

* * *

HORIZON – HERMIONE

Le banquet annuel de fin d'année scolaire eut lieu le lendemain. Evidemment, l'ambiance était assez morose. Je me dis en m'asseyant aux côtés de mes amis que les élèves ne savaient même pas pourquoi Diggory était mort et que ça devait leur peser.

Cependant Dumbledore leur évita de se poser plus longtemps la question et leur annonça que tout était la faute de Voldemort et que celui-ci était revenu. Il préférait la vérité, comme on pouvait s'imaginer. Certaines familles n'allaient pas aimer et le Ministère non plus. Morgan semblait fière de son directeur, le fixant avec un air approbateur.

Dumbledore nous demanda ensuite de lever notre verre à la mémoire de Diggory, ce que nous fîmes tous sans exception puis lorsqu'il s'agit de saluer le courage de Harry, certains Serpentard firent l'affront de rester assis. Mais pas Morgan. Même si elle devait à présent être plus prudente, mon amie n'allait pas changer son comportement si facilement. Elle regarda même directement Harry avec un air respectueux.

Puis le lendemain s'acheva ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Il fut temps de rentrer. Je laissai mon chaudron dans la réserve du sous-sol prévue à cet effet, je n'allais de tout façon pas faire de décoction pendant les vacances. Ma lourde valise dans une main et Mildred dans l'autre, je m'avançai directement vers le carrosse de Beauxbâtons. Jean-Baptiste était en train de charger les valises de certaines de ses camarades, lesquelles le regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il me sourit :

« Ah, j'imaginais bien pouvoir te parler une dernière fois, _ma jolie_. On a vécu quelques trucs sympas toi et moi. Dommage que je doive rentrer au pays.

– Oui. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fais ta connaissance. Tu remercieras encore une fois ta mère pour l'ensemble de bal, je vais le conserver précieusement.

– Je n'y manquerai pas. Au fait, Margaret, j'ai cru remarquer que tu n'étais pas là le soir de la Troisième Epreuve. Ni Morgan.

Je haussai les épaules avec un air malicieux.

– Nous étions peut-être simplement malades toutes les deux.

– Peu importe où vous étiez et ce que vous faisiez, je suis content que vous alliez bien l'une comme l'autre.

Je haussai un sourcil et me penchai vers lui avec le sourire en coin.

– Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas Morgan Ebony…

– Oh, les relations d'amour-haine, ça me connaît. Il faut bien reconnaître à ton amie qu'elle a de sérieux atouts – dans tous les sens du terme. Je reviendrai certainement en Angleterre pour des vacances prochaines. Je sais que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant avec le retour de l'autre terreur, mais je garde l'envie de découvrir un peu plus votre contrée à vous les rosbifs. J'espère vous voir toutes les deux à cette occasion.

– Eh bien, _froggy_, je t'attends. Oh, tiens je vais te donner mon adresse, tu as de quoi écrire ?

Il sorti un petit carré de parchemin de sa poche qui paraissait presque prévu à cet effet. J'écrivais l'adresse et mon numéro de téléphone avec méticulosité lorsque Fleur Delacour arriva avec sa valise. Elle dit à Jean-Baptiste avec un accent français prononcé :

– Oh, je vois que tu ne pars pas sans avoir réussi à mettre une anglaise dans ta poche.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

– Bien sûr je dis ça pour le charrier, je n'ai rien contre toi. Alors, J-B, en souvenir de notre feu relation, m'aideras-tu à mettre cette valise dans le compartiment ?

Jean-Baptiste me regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– Comment refuser quoique ce soit à cette splendeur ambulante ?

– Je dois bien remettre Morgan à sa place de temps en temps, rétorquai-je, donc je te l'affirme, c'est possible. Mais là, il est question de galanterie alors exécution. »

Il rit de bon cœur et s'exécuta. Je lui dis une dernière fois au revoir et il vint me coller une bise sur chaque joue sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Le salut à la française.

Je n'eus même pas à chercher Svetlana, ce fut elle qui me trouva alors que je revenais près du Poudlard Express et elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule qui me fit penser que cette dernière s'était déboîtée.

– C'est le temps des au revoir, je crois, Margaret. Ca a été sympa de faire ta connaissance. Notre aventure dans cette maison étrange était vraiment bien ! Je croyais ce pays ennuyeux, mais il y a eu plein d'évènements.

– Et pas que des bons, dis-je avec regret.

Svetlana eut un éclat de rire et me mit une tape dans le dos qui me coupa le souffle.

– _Horosho_ ! Rien n'est perdu et si ces Manchemorts viennent jusque dans notre pays, je les attends, j'ai beaucoup de sorts en réserve pour eux ! Et si jamais toi tu as un problème, contacte-moi ! Tiens !

Elle me donna une sorte de carte en bois avec son adresse en cyrillique et en lettres latines gravé dessus.

– Du bois ?

– Avec le froid de notre pays, le papier ne tient pas toujours et protéger avec la magie est compliqué. Bien, je dois aider mes camarades. _Dazvidania_, Margaret ! Hey, Krum ! »

Elle partit vers la star du Quidditch pour lui donner le même genre de tape amicale qu'elle m'avait donné – à cette différence près que Krum n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Le quai du Poudlard Express était un peu bordélique comme chaque année au moment du départ. C'était même pire cette fois car des Beauxbâtons et des Durmstrang se baladaient dans la mêlée pour dire au revoir à leurs amis anglo-saxons. Et c'est là que j'assistai pour la deuxième fois à un dialogue entre Morgan et Hermione. J'avais vu Morgan et voulait la surprendre en lui tapotant le dos, mais je ne l'avais pas encore rejointe qu'elle mettait ses bras sur les épaules… de Hermione Granger. Celle-ci avait les yeux grand ouverts et semblait tétanisée alors qu'avec un air solennel, Morgan lui déclarait :

« Franchement, Granger… Bravo !

Certains élèves se retournèrent brièvement avec un air surpris mais ne restèrent pas là longtemps, sans doute intimidés par Morgan. Hermione l'était tout autant et bégaya :

– M… M… Mais de quoi, euh… Ebony, c'est ça ? J'ai… De quoi tu parles ?

– De ta capture, voyons, fit Morgan en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Le bocal, Granger !

Ses affaires étaient au sol et l'un de ses sacs ouverts. Elle venait apparemment d'en sortir le bocal qu'elle avait sous le bras et qui contenait un insecte vert émeraude qui m'était familier et qui voletait furieusement dans le récipient.

– Hein ? Mais je t'assure que ce n'est qu'un… qu'un simple scarabée.

Je m'étais rapproché du duo mais n'osait pas dire un mot. Cette scène était trop cocasse pour que j'intervienne. Hermione me lança brièvement un regard paniqué avant que Morgan ne réponde :

– Ha ha ! Pas de ça avec moi, je sais très bien de qui il s'agit et je lui voue une haine sans borne donc je ne peux que me réjouir de la voir confinée là où elle ne pourra rien dire ni écrire. Coucou Rita !

Elle toqua le bocal avec un air ravi et la connexion se fit dans mon esprit. Rita Skeeter, cette maudite journaliste à sensation, était un Animagus, Morgan me l'avait révélé après qu'elles aient eu une confrontation plus tôt dans l'année. Hermione sembla se calmer et dit d'une voix assez basse :

– Ah… Euh… Evite de le crier s'il te plaît, je ne suis pas censée… Enfin tu vois, c'est quand même une personne…

– Des fois quand je lis ses articles, j'en doute. Enfin bon, bravo pour cette capture et merci.

– De… De rien. Mais… Tu savais qu'elle pouvait se transformer en scarabée depuis longtemps ?

– Oh oui, depuis un certain temps. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi perverse au point de vous espionner toi et Potter. Et en plus, elle avait un contact ici cette ordure. Cet idiot de Malefoy.

– Tu le savais aussi ?

– Je l'ai calé. Ce pourquoi je lui ai cassé la figure d'ailleurs.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé couvert de pansements et de bosses quelques semaines plus tôt. J'avais eu raison de penser que Morgan était derrière ce tabassage. Mais j'avais également remarqué à ce moment-là qu'aucun de ses camarades ne lui lançait de regard haineux. Morgan avait donc du faire ça discrètement et Drago n'avait sans doute pas voulu la ramener sur ce qu'il avait fait. J'aimais ce côté justicière brutale de Morgan, enfin surtout quand il s'agissait de sévir dans sa maison. Hermione regarda Morgan de haut en bas puis me regarda. Je lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un grand sourire, essayant de lui signifier que Morgan était une personne de confiance. Elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et rangea le bocal.

– Je regardais si elle parvenait toujours à respirer et surtout si elle n'avait pas trouvé un moyen de s'échapper. Je vais la laisser méditer encore un moment.

Elle se redressa et prit ses bagages en main, médita un moment ce qu'elle allait dire puis déclara en se tenant droite :

– Je ne te connais que de réputation, contrairement à Malefoy dont j'ai pu constaté de nombreuses fois le côté malfaisant. Je mentirais en disant que je te trouve recommandable, mais tu sembles être quelqu'un de plutôt… juste. Pas tellement Serpentard. Enfin sur certains côtés. Hum…

Elle restait assez mal à l'aise et Morgan la libéra de cette gêne.

– Je crois que je vois tes potes le rouquin et le balafré un peu plus loin, tu devrais les rejoindre.

– O-oui. Bon retour.

– C'est cela Granger, et encore une fois chapeau.

Elle acquiesça vivement puis partit assez vite à la rencontre de ses camarades. Morgan me lança un simple coup d'œil puis dit sans me regarder tout en prenant ses bagages :

– Il vaut mieux que tu passes le trajet du retour avec tes amis Gryffondor. On aura tout le temps de causer lorsque je viendrai chez toi.

– Tu as raison.

– A plus, Finey. »

Le trajet du retour fut l'occasion de se rappeler de tous les évènements passés et de méditer sur ce qui pourrait arriver par le futur. Puis sur une note plus légère mes camarades et moi évoquâmes chacun nos plans pour l'été. Ginger admit n'en avoir aucune idée mais ne proposa rien. Mélanie annonça partir à l'étranger avec ses parents. Joanna invita Martin pour les vacances, ce qu'il accepta avec empressement. Je n'aurais su dire si son excitation tenait au fait de venir à Londres ou si ça tenait à Joanna elle-même… Quant à moi, je leur annonçai que Morgan venait pour les vacances et bien qu'ils furent surpris une secondes, ils finirent par acquiescer comme si c'était parfaitement logique. Nous nous promîmes de nous envoyer des cartes postales au moment où le train arrivait sur la quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross.

C'était le temps des au revoir. Les bras chargés de sacs, valises et animaux en cage, les élèves s'élancèrent hors du train et rejoignirent leurs familles respectives. Une fois les pieds sur la terre ferme, je pris le temps de regarder tous ces gens, sorciers de tous bords, dont la vie allait certainement changer avec ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. J'avais envie de savoir ce qu'il allait devenir de Poudlard et de ses élèves.

Martin fut le premier à quitter notre petit groupe et se perdit parmi certaines personnes, si bien qu'aucun de nous ne vit son père. Je me demandai une fois de plus ce qu'il en était de sa situation familiale, avec sa mère loin de lui. Mélanie nous salua en nous annonçant que ses parents l'attendaient ailleurs. Je lui demandai avec humour si on avait une chance d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une manche de leur robe un jour et Mélanie rigola en disant que ça se ferait sûrement à un moment où un autre. Son rire avait cependant quelque chose de faux.

Joanna, Ginger et moi fûmes ensuite approchées par les Darksun. Leur fille décida d'abord de les ignorer et se tourna vers moi pour demander :

« Tu es sûre que tu as récupéré toutes les fringues que j'ai pu te piquer ?

– Jo, répliquai-je tout bas, arrête ton cirque.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oh, ils sont là. Je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Son ton était grincheux. Ses parents firent comme si de rien n'était et me saluèrent, chacun me lançant un regard intense derrière leurs lunettes carrées. Rebecca finit par dire d'une voix douce :

– Nous sommes heureux de te revoir Margaret. Et tout aussi heureux que tu ailles bien.

– Pas la peine de faire genre, répliqua Joanna, on sait tout de ce qu'elle et sa pote Morgan ont fait l'autre soir. Et… merci de les avoir aidées.

Elle ne semblait pas heureuse de devoir les remercier mais paraissait déjà moins grincheuse. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et Ginger et nous serra contre elle, un bras autour du cou de chacune.

– A l'année prochaine, les amies. Ca va être un long été sans vous.

– Tu vas avoir Martin, c'est déjà une très large consolation, non ? raillai-je.

– Attention à tes sous-entendus, toi, fit Joanna avec un ton enjoué. Allez, bye ! »

Nous nous retrouvâmes seules moi et Ginger, sans savoir trop quoi nous dire. J'allais parler lorsque, comme l'année dernière, j'eus un délicieux frisson alors qu'une main passait délicatement sur ma nuque. Je me tournai de moitié et Morgan me lança un regard doux de biais tout en s'en allant vers les Malefoy. Je lui souris avant de me retourner vite fait – Narcissa Malefoy nous observait et avait fixé des yeux sévères sur moi. Cette femme avait une certaine altesse et ne semblait pas très sympathique.

J'invitai Ginger à avancer. Nos parents respectifs devaient nous attendre plus en avant. Je vis une valise me tomber devant les pieds et je la ramassai avant seulement de voir que son propriétaire était Euphémia.

« Merci, Margaret Finey. Dis-moi, si je me souviens bien, tu es issue de Moldus…

– Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

J'avais du mal à croire que ça puisse lui poser problème aussi ne me mis-je pas sur la défensive. J'étais plutôt curieuse.

– Je suis en train de réaliser que, de toute ma scolarité, aucun issu de Moldus n'a été préfet-en-chef. Ca ne te dirait pas d'innover et de faire valoir votre égalité par rapport à nous les Sangs Purs ?

Je restai un moment silencieuse, méditant cette hypothèse. Ginger, à ma grande surprise, vint appuyer la suggestion.

– Maggy, tu, euh… Tu es intelligente et loyale. Tu pourrais y arriver je pense.

Je haussai un sourcil puis regardai Euphémia avec un air malicieux :

– Oui mais pour ça ne faut-il pas être une accroc au règlement ?

– Ah, ça, répondit Euphémia calmement et avec un large sourire, c'est un véritable pré-requis que d'aimer que l'on respecte les règles. C'est mon cas. Si Joanna Darksun t'en as appris plus sur ma famille, tu dois comprendre pourquoi.

– Oui, je… je sais. Enfin voilà, préfète-en-chef, je vais avoir du mal à envisager la chose.

– Tant pis. En tout cas, ces choses ne me concernent plus. Poudlard est terminé pour moi, j'ai eu mes ASPIC. Maintenant, direction le Ministère, un poste m'y attend.

Je m'assombris un peu.

– Et tu… tu n'as pas peur de… de Tu-sais-qui ?

– Faire appliquer l'ordre établi, c'est ma vocation, Margaret, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est l'antithèse même de l'ordre. Peu importe où je suis, je le combattrai lui et ses fidèles du mieux que je pourrai.

– Je vois. Bonne chance pour la suite.

– Bonne chance à toi pour la scolarité à venir. Mes amitiés à Joanna. »

Et elle partit au moment même où Francesca se jeta sur moi pour m'enlacer et mettre mes cheveux dans tous les sens. Je vis Euphémia observer Fran avec un petit rire avant que la voix de mon amie ne capte toute mon attention :

– Ah ! Ma petite Margarita ! J'ai eu si peur que tu sois déjà partie ! C'est qu'on ne se reverra pas l'année prochaine à Poudlard !

Elle semblait à la fois triste et enjouée, ce qui donnait un ton assez étrange. Je me rendis compte qu'elle allait me manquer. Elle était la seule issue de Moldu que je connaissais en dehors de Hermione.

– C'est la fin de ma jeunesse et de l'insouciance adolescente, je vais devenir une adulte !

– Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ?

Elle eut un rire fier et fit un clin d'œil à Ginger.

– Ma petite Ginny le sait, hein ?

– O-oui, fit Ginger avec un faible sourire. Mes parents ont décidé de financer votre boutique de potion à toi et Aloysius. Je pense que ça marchera… Ou non, je suis sûre que ça marchera !

– Un peu, oui, que ça marchera ! On sera dans le Chemin de Traverse, j'espère te voir passer à ma boutique quand tu feras tes emplettes pour la rentrée, Maggy ou sinon ça va mal se passer. Et puis tu passerais sûrement à côté d'offres de la maison !

– Oh, j'ai envie de voir ça, répondis-je avec enthousiasme.

Elle rit de bon cœur avant d'enlever une mèche de devant mes cheveux avec un air déjà moins jovial.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu… Tu pourras être prudente ? Les temps qui s'annoncent ne sont pas très cléments, et je sais qu'avec ta copine Morgan vous faites des trucs pas toujours clairs. Ne va pas te mettre en danger je t'en prie. Ca me ferait mal de perdre ma petite issue de Moldu préférée.

Je ne lui répondis rien mais lui adressai un sourire gêné. Elle finit par soupirer et me donna un baiser sur la joue.

– Allez, je te fais confiance, tu n'es pas la dernière des sottes. Bon courage pour la suite et bonnes vacances ! A plus Ginger, on se revoit cet été !

– O-oui !

Alors que Francesca s'en allait, je croisai les bras et dit avec un faux air de reproche :

– Alors comme ça, Fran a le droit de venir chez toi et pas nous ?

Ginger paniqua en l'espace d'une seconde.

– Ah ! Non, Maggy, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est… c'est différent ! J'adorerais tu sais, ne va pas croire que…

– C'est bon, Ginny, fis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule, je plaisantais, je ne t'en veux pas une seconde. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos du téléphone ?

– Oui, merci beaucoup ! J'ai vraiment hâte et je… je voulais m'excuser aussi.

– Pourquoi donc ?

– J'ai du te paraître assez gênée à chaque fois que le sujet d'Elektra venait dans la conversation. Et je vais t'avouer qu'au début, ça ne me plaisait pas que tu saches.

– Tu sais que c'est Aloysius lui-même qui m'a mis au courant l'année dernière.

– Oui et ça ne me plaisait pas plus. Tu vois, j'ai toujours vu ma tante comme quelqu'un dont personne ne veut évoquer l'existence et j'avais peur pour elle. Mes grands-parents ne l'aiment pas, et je sais la réputation des Cracmols en général. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur elle, tout comme je déteste attirer l'attention sur moi. J'aime qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'est un peu faible de ma part je le sais, mais c'est ma nature et j'aime qu'on fasse pareil concernant ma famille. Je veux revoir ma tante plus que tout, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle ait de problème. Après, j'ai réalisé… que…

– Oui ? Vas-y Ginger, je ne te jugerai pas, je ne me fâcherai pas, je sais comment tu es et tu sais comme je suis. Allez, continue.

– Merci, fit-elle dans un sourire gêné. J'ai réalisé que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait considérer ma tante normalement, c'était toi. Elektra a du venir dans ton monde et s'y habituer. Et en même temps, elle a vécu son enfance dans le monde magique. Tu as fais un peu l'inverse, mais le résultat est le même. Alors si c'est toi qui le sait, si c'est toi qui fait le lien, ça me va parfaitement. Tu comptes pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour quoi que ce soit.

– J'avais remarqué que ça ne te plaisait pas mais… Je ne t'en aurais jamais voulu pour ça. La famille, c'est sacré et certaines choses… doivent rester dans le cercle familial et ne jamais en sortir. Le hasard a fait que j'ai rencontré ta tante et que je l'aime beaucoup. Elle nous a aidé Morgan et moi et sa vision des deux mondes est intéressante. Voilà, je suis un peu entré de force dans cette histoire mais sois certaine que ça reste entre nous. Oh ! Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé d'Elektra devant Martin, Mélanie et Joanna quand je vous ai raconté toute mon histoire…

Je me mordis la lèvre avec un air alarmé. Ginger garda cependant son sourire gêné et dit en regardant le sol :

– Ce sont mes amis aussi, ça n'est pas grave. Vous êtes précieux pour moi. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai cru que mon manque de… enfin tu vois… J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais me faire d'amis. Et là, nous formons un groupe tous les cinq. Vous êtes la chose la plus précieuse que je peux avoir à Poudlard, c'est vous qui me faites tenir et qui me permettez d'aller au-delà de mon caractère timide. Alors ça n'est pas grave. Et si jamais vous vous retrouvez en danger, avec tout ce qui risque d'arriver, je… je vous défendrai même si…

Une lueur de terreur passa dans ses yeux et elle frissonna. J'imaginai qu'elle pensait à ce que les Mangemorts pourraient lui faire mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'était l'inverse. Je lui saisis les épaules et la regardai dans les yeux :

– On se défendra tous les uns les autres, Ginger. Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu raconteras ce qui m'est arrivé à tes parents si tu le souhaites, ça ne me dérange pas. Ah, tiens je vois Aurora et… ton père. C'est la première fois que je le vois en fait.

Henry Anderson était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds courts un peu en bataille et des petits yeux bleus qui lui donnaient un air perpétuellement fatigué. Il paraissait en outre avenant. Aurora me fit un salut de la main auquel je répondis avant de regarder autour de moi.

– Bon, je vais essayer de trouver ma famille. Ils ne semblent pas être sur le quai. A l'année prochaine. Et on s'écrit, hein ?

– O-oui, bien sûr ! Au revoir Margaret ! »

Je la saluai de la main alors que je me déplaçai vers le poteau qui allait m'amener de l'autre côté de la barrière. Je revenais dans ce monde commun qui avait quelque chose de presque rassurant de par sa rationalité. Mes parents n'étaient pas encore là. Pas plus que ceux de Hermione, laquelle attendait sur le côté de la barrière avec un air légèrement impatient. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle parut presque soulagée.

« Je ne suis pas la seule dont les parents doivent être coincés dans les embouteillages, ça me rassure. Au moins toi tu peux comprendre le problème. Ron ne saisissait pas ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre concernant la circulation. Le concept même semble lui échapper.

– C'est ça d'être issu de Moldus, répondis-je avec entrain. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai par inadvertance sorti un mot compliqué à mes camarades et que je l'ai regretté quand j'ai du l'expliquer.

– C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à éviter, fit Hermione avec un air un peu fier avant de s'assombrir un peu. Tu as entendu Dumbledore, hein ? Les choses semblent mal se présenter pour les années à venir. J'ai peur pour Harry, tu sais. Pas qu'il ne sache pas se défendre, mais il est une cible privilégiée pour Tu-sais-qui et il a la pression.

Je regardai la foule des voyageurs qui passaient devant nous sans nous adresser un regard. Habillés en « civil », nous avions l'air de deux jeunes filles normales attendant qu'on vienne les chercher.

– Il n'est pas seul, répondis-je finalement à Hermione. Il a l'appui de Dumbledore et il vous a vous, toi et Weasley. Et d'autres personnes encore, je suis sûre, son cercle d'amis est large… Il n'est pas si mal logé.

– Oui, tu as raison. On sera là pour lui.

– Dis-moi, Hermione, fis-je avec un air mystérieux, tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Voldemort, toi, la nuit où Diggory est mort. Harry a du te raconter…

– Ah, euh, Maggy… je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que je te le raconte. Mieux vaut que tu restes en dehors de ça, je dis ça pour toi, vraiment.

Je jubilai intérieurement comme l'année dernière lorsque je lui avais révélé que je savais pour Sirius Black. Je fis un geste vague de la main et dit nonchalamment :

– Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé.

– Quoi ? Tu… Comment ? Enfin avec… Où tu as… ? Je…

Elle poussa un grognement étrange et soupira.

– Bon, allez, explique-moi.

Je lui fis un rapide résumé de notre escapade.

– En revanche, je ne peux pas te dire comment nous sommes rentrées après ça. C'est un secret.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Hermione était estomaquée.

– J'en reviens pas. Et bizarrement je l'accepte assez facilement. Tu vis des trucs aussi fous que Harry sans même être autant impliqué que lui. C'est Morgan Ebony. Cette fille est incroyable, je n'arrive même pas à me faire une idée à son sujet. Elle a l'air d'avoir des bons côtés et en même temps elle est si… si inconsciente ! Tu m'excuseras l'expression mais elle doit être un peu perturbée mentalement.

Je pris au creux de ma main le pendentif que m'avait offert Morgan et qui allait me permettre d'utiliser la magie même hors de Poudlard.

– Oh elle l'est. Et c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Je suis si rationnelle de base, elle apporte le grain de folie qui rend ces années à Poudlard agréables. Avant qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie, je n'avais que de l'appréhension pour le monde magique. Elle a tout changé et je ne regrette rien. Elle m'a apporté des aventures, des sensations, des prises de conscience aussi, je vis deux fois plus depuis que je la connais. Et puis, dis-toi que de temps à autres, c'est moi qui la calme, qui lui fait comprendre qu'elle va trop loin… On se complète assez bien au final.

– Tu pars vraiment dans une direction que je ne contrôle pas…

– Ca te dérange ? demandai-je avec malice. La petite Maggy grandit sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

– C'est vrai que c'est vexant quelque part. Mais bon, les choses sont ainsi, je suppose. Je vis mes aventures avec Harry et je dois avouer que…

Elle paraissait un peu gênée et eut un sourire étrange. J'insistai :

– Oui, vas-y ?

– Ma vie aurait été d'un ennui incroyable si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Avec Ron et lui, je suis sortie des bouquins, j'ai réalisé que savoir ne faisait pas tout. C'est un peu le hasard qui nous a réuni lors de notre première année, mais j'ai senti ce truc qui fait l'amitié pour la première fois, l'envie de partager du temps, de découvrir les personnes. Harry et Ron sont entrés dans ma vie sans que je sache pourquoi et aujourd'hui… Je n'imagine même pas vivre sans leur parler ou leur écrire. Heureusement que j'ai quand même plus de connaissances que ces deux zigotos, sans quoi je ne sais pas ce qu'ils seraient devenus avec tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Je te jure des fois, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas encore en première année. Enfin, là où je veux en venir, c'est que… Même si ça me tue que tu aies carrément assisté à la renaissance de Tu-sais-qui, je comprends ton goût pour l'aventure. Je n'échangerais ces expériences trépidantes pour aucun bouquin au monde.

– On est assez semblable toi et moi sur pas mal de points, déclarai-je. C'est juste qu'on vit tout ça en parallèle. Au moins ça nous permet de comparer.

– Oui. Oui, c'est une bonne conclusion. Dis… Tu n'as pas peur de ce que nous réserve le futur ?

Je haussai les épaules sans paraître très sûre de moi.

– Je sais pas quoi dire, franchement. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est se préparer je crois. Tout n'est pas fini, l'horizon a beau sembler sombre, cela reste l'horizon, non ? On ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait et on peut toujours y faire quelque chose. Voldemort a été défait une fois, il peut l'être de nouveau. Je compte sur Potter en ce qui le concerne, mais on peut combattre les Mangemorts nous-mêmes. Toi et moi on a des dons en magie, mais à côté de ça on a la logique Moldue avec nous.

Je me tapotai la tempe de l'index.

– Tâchons d'utiliser ce pouvoir du mieux que l'on peut pour protéger ceux qui nous sont cher, toi Harry, moi Morgan. Car ils ont autant besoin de nous que l'on a besoin d'eux.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de détermination. Je l'observai et dit avec un ton railleur :

– Dis-moi, avec ces dents corrigées, tu vas commencer à pouvoir chasser les garçons, c'est de ton âge.

Elle rougit et détourna le regard, se tenant droite.

– Oh, arrête, ça ne me rend pas beaucoup plus jolie. Je ne connais de toute façon aucun garçon qui corresponde à ce que je cherche. Ils sont tous trop puérils.

– Et si c'était ça que tu cherchais, pour compenser ton trop-plein d'intelligence et de maturité, mmh ? Je pense que Rita Skeeter avait fumé la moquette en te casant avec Potter, mais disons… Ronald Weasley ! Non ? Quelque chose contre les roux ?

Elle était toujours aussi rouge et dit d'un ton ferme :

– Roh, arrête de me parler de ça, ce n'est de toute façon pas au centre de mes préoccupations du moment.

– Tes parents vont être déçus que tu n'aies plus besoin d'appareil dentaire.

– Ce n'est pas ma faute de toute façon. C'était la force des choses. Ils comprendront.

– Nos parents respectifs sont en effet très compréhensifs vis-à-vis de tous ce qui est sorcier. Enfin, pas qu'ils aient le choix, mais ils se sont plutôt bien adapté.

– Tout comme nous, Maggy.

– Ouais enfin, ce n'est pas pareil. C'est nous les sorcières.

Hermione cligna des yeux et leva son regard vers le toit de la gare.

– Etrange.

– Mmh ?

– Que tu le dises comme ça, alors que nous sommes toutes les deux loin de tous ce qui est sorcier, j'ai l'impression qu'on est vraiment spéciales.

– Mais Hermione, très chère, nous sommes spéciales ! m'écriai-je avec grandiloquence. Dans ce monde, nous sommes les sorcières, ces être magiques et mystérieux ! Dans le monde des sorciers, nous sommes des issus de Moldus, ces êtres qui s'habillent avec vêtements compliqués et qui emploient des termes scientifiques ! C'est ce qui fait notre charme, cette touche d'exotisme et d'étrange où que l'on soit… »

Hermione pouffa de rire avant de me regarder avec un air heureux sans rien dire. La connivence qu'il y avait entre nous était palpable. Nous étions plus proches qu'on ne pouvait le croire de prime abord. Nos chemins étaient juste différents mais finissaient par se croiser. Et ils allaient continuer de se croiser encore longtemps. Et puis… Hermione était la seule personne à Poudlard qui savait déjà pour mon secret. Même si elle n'allait jamais l'évoquer ou même me jeter un regard inquiet en y pensant. Elle aussi voulait que ce souvenir s'efface, car elle avait plus ou moins vu une partie de la scène.

Nos familles arrivèrent ensemble. Nos parents respectifs papotaient sans visiblement se soucier du fait que nous attendions depuis un quart d'heure. Angelica lorsqu'elle me vit courut pour me sauter dessus et j'oubliai pendant un temps ce que je laissais dans le monde de l'autre côté de la barrière, pour me concentrer sur le bonheur de retrouver ma famille et d'être de nouveau connectée à ce monde technologique, scientifique et logique. Bye bye Poudlard, à l'année prochaine. J'étais de retour dans ma chère Londres, loin de ce sombre horizon et de toutes les péripéties, douleurs et moments de joie qui m'y attendaient.

* * *

**Voilà, ce 2e tome s'achève. Au programme du 3e : Morgan chez les Finey ; le clash Ombrage/Morgan ; des révélations sur Ginger ; l'apparition de nouveaux personnages dont notamment un certain Gareth Weaving ; une présence un peu plus importante d'Emma Dobbs (ne croyez pas que je l'ai oubliée, mais elle n'avait pas lieu d'être ici, elle n'est pas vraiment liée à Maggy mais plus à Morgan elle-même) ; peut-être la vérité sur la mort de la mère de Morgan, je n'en suis pas encore sûr ; des combats aussi physiques que magiques ; le secret de Maggy ? Je ne sais pas... Vous le verrez bien :p**

**Les 4 OS à venir seront consacrés à Rebecca Darksun, Aurora Silvery, les jumeaux Greystone et... Jenova Ebony, tous au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils seront racontés à la troisième personne et ne tarderont sûrement pas à venir car ils ne seront pas très longs.**


	42. OS1 : Aurora Silvery

**Par avance : Je vous avais dis que les OS arriveraient assez vite. Voici donc le premier. Vous devez savoir que les 4 OS ont un ordre précis pour une suite logique (alors est-ce que ce sont vraiment des OS ? Vous avez 3 heures pour écrire votre dissert'). Mais j'aurais pu les interchanger en modifiant un peu mon scénario. Donc en fait la raison pour laquelle Jenova Ebony est en dernier, c'est juste du teasing pour bien vous mettre la haine. **

**Ces OS se passent tous au même moment, c'est à dire en 1976, dernière année pour James Potter et compagnie, période très peu détaillée par JKR au final. J'ai du faire pas mal de lecture sur EHP pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance mais aussi respecter les faits et les âges. Puis j'y ai intégré mes personnages. Les jeunes Aurora, Rebecca et Jenova (oui j'aime les noms qui finissent en -a), sont ainsi elles aussi en septième année. Les jumeaux Greystone en revanche sont seulement en 1ère année, question de logique puisqu'ils sont censés être un peu plus jeunes que la plupart des Mangemorts. Voilà, vous avez un peu le contexte de ce carré de tranches de vie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il ne comporte pas d'incohérence avec JKR.**

**P.S. : une petite référence à l'attention de Brume Froide se cache dans cet OS. Enjoy !**

* * *

OS1 : AURORA SILVERY

Aurora avait décidé de se réfugier dans la Grande Salle, assez peu fréquentée en milieu d'après-midi, afin de travailler en paix. Le mois de mai était arrivé et avec lui le beau temps qui avait chez tous les élèves, y compris ses camarades Serdaigle, un effet perturbateur. Du fait, que ce soit dans sa salle commune ou dehors, les gens jouaient, riaient, papotaient, bref ils l'empêchaient de travailler.

Pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire pareil, mais la pression sur ses épaules était grande. Ses parents ne cessaient de lui rappeler qu'ils « espéraient » qu'elle obtienne des O à tous ses ASPIC. La bonne blague… Le professeur McGonagall ne l'appréciait pas. Aurora se maudissait elle-même d'avoir eu la langue trop bien pendue et de l'avoir traité de chatte de gouttière lors d'un exercice trop difficile. McGo était désormais intraitable avec elle et allait l'allumer à l'examen, elle en était certaine. Elle avait cependant comme consolation que Henry Anderson soit encore plus mal loti qu'elle pour une raison obscure qui semblait reliée à la mère de Henry. Aurora pensait que McGonagall et la mère de Henry pouvaient, vu leurs âges supposés, avoir passé leur scolarité ensemble, mais évidemment le professeur de Métamorphose savait tenir sa langue – elle.

Aurora pouvait se targuer de l'autre côté d'avoir la main verte et de s'être attirée par la même occasion les grâces de la nouvellement nommée professeur Chourave. Pour le reste, elle pensait qu'en travaillant assidument tout irait pour le mieux. Elle se félicitait du choix de ses options, même si l'une n'était pas vraiment optionnelle pour elle.

Elle avait pris l'Etude des Moldus par nécessité. Elle avait entendu ses parents discuter entre eux. Elektra était bonne pour partir de la maison à la fin de l'année et comme beaucoup de Cracmols, sa petite sœur irait sûrement dans le monde des Moldus. Aurora devait savoir où Elektra allait être envoyé. Elle n'était pas certaine de la véracité du cours de Quirrell cependant et aurait aimé avoir confirmation de ses doutes par un issu de Moldus. Malheureusement, depuis que des rumeurs de chasse au Sang-de-Bourbe s'étaient répandues et que les Serpentard menaient la vie dure à ceux-ci, ils s'étaient presque tous désinscris de l'école ou n'affichait pas leur origine. Son seul espoir résidait dans celle qui avait promis de la rejoindre en milieu d'après-midi et qui n'avait pas peur des Serpentard. En même temps, sa présence dans le club de Slughorn offrait une certaine protection.

Aurora fut finalement tirée de son manuel de potions par un éclat blond devant elle. Celle qu'elle attendait venait de s'installer en face, vêtue de vêtements Moldus légers et des livres divers déposés devant elle.

« Ah, Lily. Je te remercie encore de bien vouloir m'éclairer un peu.

Lily Evans secoua brièvement la tête et répondit d'une voix calme :

– Il n'y a pas de problèmes, mais… Tu m'as dis vouloir discuter de certains points du manuel d'Etude des Moldus… Or, Quirrell suit à la lettre le contenu du manuel pour son examen. Je ne comprends donc pas vraiment l'intérêt de t'intéresser à la véracité de ce qui y est dit.

Ca n'était effectivement pas très utile de prime abord. Après un temps de pause, elle poursuivit :

– Ou alors, tu es une passionnée de la technologie Moldue. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il y en avait un dans notre maison, un certain Arthur Weasley. Ce gars ne parlait que de science et de technologie Moldue et il se trompait souvent d'ailleurs, mais il avait le mérite de s'y intéresser. C'est ton cas aussi ?

– Oh, euh, pas vraiment, non. Enfin pas à la base.

Aurora était un peu gênée. Elle jaugea son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans, une des filles les plus populaires de Poudlard, une des plus intelligentes, une des plus compréhensives également. Et elle venait du monde Moldu. Elle pouvait lui dire. Aurora vérifia que personne ne pouvait les entendre puis se pencha en avant.

– En fait, Lily, je vais te dire quelque chose qui doit rester entre nous.

– Oh. Oui, oui, bien sûr, j'emporterai tout ce que tu me diras dans ma tombe.

– Merci. En fait ma… ma petite sœur… Est une Cracmol.

Aurora s'en voulut du ton qu'elle avait employé. On aurait dit qu'elle en avait honte, alors qu'elle n'avait que de l'affection pour sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle était née, Aurora en avait pris soin à la place de leurs parents qui considéraient Elektra comme un fardeau depuis qu'ils avaient compris qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir magique. Comment eux, les Silvery, ces Sangs Purs, avaient-ils pu enfanter un être dépourvu de magie ? Aurora leur en avait toujours voulu pour ce manque d'affection. Elektra, même sans pouvoir user d'une baguette, restait un être humain et gardait les capacités d'utiliser des objets magiques. Aurora avait même lu que les Cracmols pouvaient voir les Détraqueurs, contrairement aux Moldus.

Lily demeura neutre tandis qu'Aurora se mordait la lèvre avant d'ajouter :

– Ma voix ne traduisait pas bien ce que je pense. J'adore ma sœur. Mais malgré mes protestations, mes parents vont la virer de la maison et elle va certainement se retrouver dans le monde Moldu. Si j'apprends tout ça sur ce monde, c'est pour savoir ce qui l'attend et pouvoir éventuellement l'aider.

– Je comprends. Que veux-tu savoir ?

– La première chose que je me demande, c'est si ce qui est dit à propos de la police est vrai.

– Alors, que je me souvienne de ce que dit le manuel… Alors oui, c'est vrai qu'ils donnent des morceaux de papier qui t'ordonnent de payer une somme d'argent lorsque tu fais des choses contraires à la loi pas trop graves, on appelle ça des contraventions. Il y a plein de raisons pour lesquelles les policiers peuvent donner des contraventions mais ne t'inquiète pas, les sommes d'argent à payer ne sont pas très grosses. En revanche, c'est faux ce qu'on dit sur le fait qu'ils te frappent avec un bâton dès que tu essayes de leur parler. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça sans raison, ils doivent eux aussi suivre une loi. Et les policiers n'envoient personne ne prison ou alors pas longtemps, les personnes appréhendées doivent d'abord passer devant un juge, comme le Magenmagot, pour être condamnés. Et leurs casques ne servent pas à charger les gens qui fuient. D'ailleurs pas mal d'entre eux ne portent plus de casques mais des chapeaux plus légers appelés casquettes, enfin je te passe les détails.

– Mon dieu, quand je t'écoute je me rends compte que la culture générale des sorciers sur les Moldus est exécrable !

– Il y a certains concepts qui passent mal… Comme celui des médicaments, ce qu'on prend pour guérir des maladies. J'ai lu je ne sais combien de thèses complètement ridicules sur comment ils marchent, dont une qui disait que les pilules étaient de minuscules animaux qui mangeaient les bactéries. Et je trouve déjà miraculeux que les sorciers aient admis l'existence des bactéries et virus comme responsables des maladies – les maladies non-magiques, bien entendu. Et puis il y a les domaines où ils sont en retard. Notamment la voiture. Le manuel décrit les voitures qui existaient il y a cinquante ans. Un truc qui n'est pas très présent dans la société sorcière, j'ai remarqué, c'est la notion de progrès. Et dans le monde Moldu, ce progrès est constant. Ce qui explique que les sorciers ont du mal à suivre.

Aurora s'affala sur le bureau.

– Incroyable, ce manuel est à ce point à la traîne ?!

– Oui mais tu as un manuel vivant en face de toi alors profites-en, déclara Lily avec un large sourire. »

Aurora acquiesça avec un air reconnaissant et continua sa séance de questions. Deux heures plus tard, elle libéra Lily qui avait un rendez-vous avec le tout aussi célèbre qu'elle James Potter et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, ses livres sous le bras.

Elle en savait bien plus sur ce qui attendait Elektra. Il y avait des éléments négatifs, mais également quelques éléments positifs. Elle allait certainement conseiller à sa sœur de devenir policière, c'était le plus sûr : une fonction protectrice et pour laquelle on gagnait pas trop mal sa vie. Une vie loin d'Aurora. La Serdaigle eut l'impression qu'elle allait devenir fille unique. Elle s'imagina les dîners de famille avec ses parents pour seule compagnie et eut un pincement au cœur. Ca n'avait jamais été facile de faire la médiation entre des parents intolérants et une petite sœur de plus en plus rebelle vis à vis de ses géniteurs.

« Café Moca… » dit-elle d'une voix triste au portrait qui gardait la salle commune de la tour des Serdaigle.

Elle entra et n'eut pas le courage de rejoindre sa chambre où ses camarades de chambrées étaient certainement en train de rire des derniers potins. Elle n'arrivait pas souvent à s'y intéresser et avait gagné une réputation de pince sans rire alors qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle avec Elektra l'été.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de velours bleu marine et fixa l'âtre éteint de la Salle circulaire, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Si elle n'avait pas vraiment noué d'amitié profonde avec qui que ce soit, c'était par culpabilité. Sa sœur était seule en dehors des quelques amis proches de la famille qui ne représentaient pas de menace pour la notoriété des Silvery et qui gardaient eux-mêmes le secret. Aussi Aurora limitait le contact avec les autres élèves et écrivait sans cesse à sa petite sœur enfermée dans le domaine familial. Elle rentrait à Noël à chaque fois, malgré les invitations de certains. Elle n'avait jamais pu expliquer le pourquoi et passait donc pour une solitaire. Ses camarades avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de lui faire la conversation et de lui proposer des activités. Ses seules discussions avaient pour objet le travail ou des indications. Elle n'avait pas non plus une mauvaise réputation, aidée par son physique loin d'être ingrat et ses efforts en travail. Mais elle restait distante, elle ne parvenait pas à oublier sa sœur – qui lui avait reproché plusieurs fois de ne pas se faire d'amis et l'avait encouragée dans beaucoup de lettres à aller vers les autres. Elektra avait un argument de poids : ça ne changeait rien au temps qu'elles passaient ensemble pendant les vacances. Tant qu'à être loin de sa sœur, Aurora pouvait faire d'autres connaissances. Mais la culpabilité avait toujours arrêté Aurora pendant ces 7 années. Ou presque toujours. Une personne faisait exception.

Cette personne vint d'ailleurs s'asseoir juste en face d'Aurora.

« Une fois de plus tu vas mal et tu n'en parles à personne.

Aurora leva la tête et se sentit à la fois mieux et plus mal encore. Henry Anderson était la seule personne avec qui elle s'était liée. Il lui avait toujours parlé, même lorsqu'au début elle restait distante. Ca avait commencé sur la barque pour rejoindre le château lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Ca avait duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Du fait, au fur et à mesure des années, Aurora s'était habituée à sa présence régulière et s'en était faite un ami. Elle l'avait remarqué en quatrième année le jour où sans faire vraiment attention elle avait mentionné un délire qu'elle et Henry avaient eu en cours dans une lettre à sa sœur et qu'Elektra l'avait en retour félicitée avec une joie immense de s'être fait un pote. Sa petite sœur ne cessait de poser des questions sur Henry, par lettre ou directement pendant les vacances et Aurora pouvait répondre car ils avaient à force appris à se connaître. Au final, Aurora avait accepté Henry comme ami car il était comme une connaissance commune d'elle et sa petite sœur même si les Elektra et Henry ne s'étaient jamais parlé, même par lettre.

Après sept ans d'amitié, Aurora avait déjà craqué sur tous les points et avait révélé le secret de sa Cracmol de sœur à Henry Anderson qui avait tout gardé pour lui, mais qui se targuait souvent auprès d'Aurora – petit défaut – d'avoir un traitement spécial et de savoir la vérité. Il avait ce naturel fier voire flambeur qui en faisait d'ailleurs un personnage comique dans la vie de tous les jours. Avait-il sa place dans la maison Serdaigle ? Assurément car il était quand même travailleur et extrêmement loyal envers ses amis comme Aurora pouvait l'avoir constaté pendant sa scolarité.

Face à ce personnage si spécial pour lequel elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus de pensées de moins en moins innocentes – elle avait eu des rêves assez significatifs, elle était un livre ouvert.

– Salut Henry. Tu sais, je peux avoir envie de n'ennuyer personne avec mes soucis.

– Quand tu dis « personne », tu veux parler de moi je suppose. Vu que je suis le seul à qui tu parles…

Il se mettait encore en avant. Aurora se demandait souvent si c'était conscient.

– Oui, si tu veux… Bref, je ne voulais pas en parler. Mais je sens que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas dis ce qui me « perturbe »…

– Très juste. Allez, dis-moi tout.

Aurora soupira et bascula sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil.

– C'est juste… Je pense de plus en plus à ma future vie sans ma sœur… Et ça me terrifie. On arrive à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elektra va partir. Elle semble bien l'accepter, je ne sais pas si c'est une façade, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis… Guh…

Elle secoua vivement la tête.

– Je ne veux pas y penser. Oh bon sang, ce que j'en veux à nos parents. Excuse-moi l'expression mais quelle société de merde !

– Je suis assez d'accord. Tu sais, les sangs-mêlés comme moi ont d'autres problèmes liés à toute ces histoires de valeur… Mon père a beau se montrer fort, il a peur avec tout ce qui se raconte et tous ces pro-pureté. Les Serpentards se font de plus en plus menaçants. Ce Voldemort dont on parle n'est pas une rumeur, c'est certain maintenant. Ca va péter, Aurora. Et… quand ça arrivera…

Il hésita. Aurora plissa les yeux. Il avait donné l'impression de réciter un discours préparé mais les dernières lignes de sa tirade semblaient le gêner. Il ferma les yeux et leva les mains en débitant à toute allure :

– Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule. En tout cas pas seule avec tes parents.

Le métabolisme d'Aurora s'emballa quelque peu. Elle sentit une sensation étrange au niveau du ventre tandis qu'une douce chaleur lui prenait les joues. Les lèvres de son interlocuteurs avaient soudain quelque chose de très attirant. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se lever étaient les autres élèves présents dans la Salle Commune. Ses pulsions se calmèrent un peu et elle lui dit avec un sourire mal assuré :

– Ca… Ca me fait plaisir, Henry. Tu es comme tu le répètes si souvent mon seul véritable ami ici. Et… avec le temps…

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait céder et tenter l'expérience ou calmer le jeu pour revoir cette possibilité plus tard. Henry la sortit de cette impasse.

– Aurora, tu dois être ma meilleure amie. Mais comme tu dis, avec le temps – et je sais pas si c'est là où tu voulais en venir avant de caler, ça… ça change. On est très proche. Peut-être trop. Je pense que tu vois où je veux en venir. Après…

Il détourna le regard avec un air pathétique.

– Je sais que ta sœur compte beaucoup et que tu dois lui consacrer du temps, je le comprends. Et je ne suis certainement pas le meilleur parti que tu peux trouver. Enfin bon, je… Même si mon petit discours maladroit mène nulle part, je resterai à tes côtés, d'accord ?

Aurora le fixa intensément, et Henry afficha sa perplexité en retour, haussant un sourcil.

– Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre. Quoi, j'ai eu l'air si con que ça ? C'est la première fois que je le fais alors il est possible que…

Aurora soupira soudain et lui sourit, la tête penchée de côté :

– Mais tu vas un peu arrêter de jacasser, oui ? On est sur la même longueur d'onde, Henry. Attendons juste que tout le monde soit parti. Je n'aime déjà pas les ragots, alors s'ils me concernent en plus…

Henry écarquilla les yeux et rougit lui-même, la bouche ouverte. Puis il leva de nouveau les mains, l'air à la fois excité et stressé, puis déclara :

– Ok. Ca marche. Je… On va changer de sujet en attendant, alors. Pour ta sœur, ce que je me disais, c'était que c'était peut-être mieux pour elle de partir chez les Moldus, au vu des courants de pensée qui circulent en ce moment. Elle sera plus en sécurité. Ma mère n'arrête pas de demander à mon père de s'éloigner quelques temps, en attendant que ça se tasse. Mais évidemment, il ne veut rien entendre.

– C'est normal. C'est juste… l'amour, l'affection. Tu viens de me dire toi-même que tu ne voulais pas me laisser seule avec ce qui arrivait, non ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire espiègle. Elle avait cédé. Elle voulait aller plus loin. Cet homme l'attirait. Il la comprenait mieux que quiconque, il faisait attention à elle plus que quiconque…

Henry se retourna et observa chaque personne encore dans la Salle avant de se retourner, l'air un peu impatient.

– Il va être l'heure de manger, non ?

– Pourquoi, tu as faim ? demanda Aurora avec la même espièglerie.

– Oui mais ce que je veux dévorer n'est pas servi dans la Grande Salle, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

– Je ne savais pas que monsieur était capable de ce genre d'allusions…

– Je n'avais pas eu à les faire jusqu'ici… Elektra ne m'en voudra pas au fait, pour nous deux ?

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Aurora de son côté était d'autant plus rassurée. Il se souciait de sa petite sœur même dans un moment comme celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner meilleur preuve. C'était le bon.

– Elektra avait déjà imaginé la chose bien avant ce soir, annonça Aurora dans un léger rire.

C'était vrai. Sa petite sœur avait déjà fais de nombreux sous-entendus tendant à caser Aurora et Henry ensemble.

– Oh… Futée, la sœurette, répondit Henry avec un air surpris.

Aurora se contenta de sourire. Oui sa sœur avait de la jugeote, ce qui allait certainement la préserver une fois dans le monde Moldu. Lily l'avait un peu rassurée et Aurora devait maintenant penser un peu plus à elle comme Elektra l'exigeait de plus en plus souvent. Et à ce sujet, peu importe ce qui se profilait à l'horizon, si c'était avec Henry ça lui allait parfaitement.

Afin de tenir la conversation en attendant qu'ils soient seuls, Henry dit d'un air distrait :

– Tu es au courant du petit trafic de Rebecca Shepard ?

– Quelle est sa dernière idée de magouille ?

– Elle a visiblement en sa possession les fragments d'une Glace à l'Ennemi, et il y a pas mal de paranoïaques qui font grimper les enchères pour en obtenir un morceau.

– Et les préfets en chef ne vont pas intervenir, je suppose.

– Tu connais le côté un peu laxiste de Potter et la gentillesse d'Evans... Et puis Eric Darksun aurait des dossiers sur eux, genre des secrets qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que l'on révèle…

Aurora secoua la tête avec un sourire étrange, plissant les yeux.

– Shepard et Darksun… Ces deux là font une sacrée paire. Et le pire je crois, c'est que je les respecte.

– Quel non-Serpentard ne pourrait pas les respecter depuis l'humiliation de Malefoy il y a 3 ans ? C'était un coup magnifique, non ?

– Ouais, c'était la première fois qu'ils agissaient de concert. Enfin, je te rappelle qu'officiellement, on ne sait pas si c'est eux ! Ils n'ont jamais été reconnu coupable, donc ils n'ont jamais été punis !

– C'est vrai… Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est pas comme pour nous, c'est…

– Oui, c'est flagrant.

– Oui, une évidence.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence puis Aurora déclara en regardant Henry dans les yeux avec malice :

– Il n'y a plus personne. »

* * *

**En fait, à part pour les jumeaux (je vais pas faire dans l'inceste), les OS vont tous parler de batifolage. D'une part, afin de coller avec le côté chroniques sociales qu'aiment bien mes lectrices et parce que de toute façon, les filles, ça aime les histoires d'amour hétéro (bien sûr Maggy et Morgan, tout de suite, on me colle l'étiquette "t'es bien un mec"... Alala je vous jure l'intolérance :p ). D'autre part, j'ai décidé de faire ce parallèle parce qu'il montre bien les différences de caractères des mères (et des pères) de Ginger, Joanna et Morgan qui sont des filles très différentes elles-mêmes. Surtout que vous aurez remarqué qu'au final, on en apprend autant sur Aurora que sur Henry.**

**Petite anecdote aussi : lors de la première rédaction de cet OS je me suis tiré une balle dans le pied et j'ai cru devoir tout réécrire : je parlais des préfets-en-chef sans les nommer et disaient qu'ils étaient bloqués à cause des "dossiers secrets". Or ces préfets-en-chef, après lecture d'EHP sur l'année 1976, sont... Lily et James. La poisse. Et en fait, JKR est elle-même venue à mon secours. En effet : James a effectivement un secret : il fait partie des Maraudeurs. Lily a également un secret : sa relation avec Rogue assez suspecte. Tout collait donc. Après, il faut admettre qu'Eric Darksun ait pu être au courant. C'est un peu de la triche, mais bon... Allez, prochain OS justement, le couple Rebecca/Eric.**


	43. OS2 : Rebecca Shepard

**Par avance : Alors première chose... Oui, Lily est ROUSSE ! Et vous savez quoi à la base c'est ce que je pensais. Mais dans ma tête, il me semblait m'être trompé déjà une fois à ce sujet, ce pourquoi je l'ai finalement fait blonde. J'espère ne pas avoir dégoûté qui que ce soit de la lecture de ma fic avec cette erreur somme toute grossière.**

**Deuxième chose : que Quirell soit prof d'étude des Moldus n'est pas mon fait, adressez vos réclamations à JKR car c'est elle qui l'a dit dans une interview. J'étais prêt à en inventer un, mais EHP m'en a donné un d'office donc... Quant au fait qu'Aurora prenne ce cours, ses parents n'y ont pas vu d'inconvénient vu qu'il s'agit d'une des nombreuses options.**

**Bon, sinon j'ai relu le chapitre 1 du tome 1. Mon dieu, chères lectrices, comment avez-vous pu poursuivre la lecture de cette fic après avoir lu cette horreur ?! C'est bourré de fautes, y a plein d'incohérences avec la suite, le style est pas propre, au secours ! Bon, les incohérences ne se remarquent pas au long de la lecture car elles sont minimes, mais ne relisez jamais cette fic en entier par pitié. Je vais essayer d'être plus raccord avec les tomes à venir, parce que là...**

**J'ai remarqué que le côté batifolage était apprécié, sans grande surprise. Alors je vous en propose ici encore plus, mais dans un autre genre. J'espère que Rebecca ne vous semblera pas trop ressemblante à Aurora j'ai essayé de distinguer... (Pareil pour leur mâles respectifs) Vous allez également découvrir... tin tin tin... Le nom de jeune fille de Jenova. Et je peux vous dire que je me suis creusé la cervelle pour le trouver. Vous pouvez vous amuser à en chercher la signification huhu. Enjoy !**

* * *

OS2 : REBECCA SHEPARD

Rebecca patientait sur les bancs du parc, prenant quelques notes avec sa plume sur un petit carnet. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, c'était bientôt la fin de sa scolarité et Rebecca se sentait à la fois très bien et très mal.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire un moment et regarda le ciel presque dénué de nuages en rajustant ses lunettes carrées. Elle fit dans sa tête un rapide résumé des sept dernières années passées et se dit qu'elle avait sûrement fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

La première année avait été décisive pour la suite. Elle pouvait se résumer en cette phrase : « manger ou être mangé ». Rares étaient les sorciers de sang « pauvre » qui se retrouvaient dans la noble maison Serpentard ou, comme elle l'appelait fréquemment, l'antre des vicieux. Vicieux dont elle faisait partie. Avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, Rebecca était calculatrice. Pas forcément d'une intelligence supérieure, mais toujours à voir ce qu'elle pouvait gagner avec chaque choix selon chaque situation. Ce qui expliquait très naturellement sa présence chez les Serpentards. Elle n'avait rien demandé au Choixpeau et s'était laissée guider, se disant qu'elle s'adapterait en fonction de la maison où elle allait tomber. Finalement, arriver chez les vicieux représentait le plus gros des challenges. Elle comprit bien vite qu'une fille au nom à la consonance si Moldue n'était pas la bienvenue chez ces bourges imbus de leur personne. Lucius Malefoy, alors sixième année, avait jeté la première pierre et son petit club l'avait gaiement suivi, notamment Rosier et Avery. Les premiers mois furent durs. Puis il y eu l'humiliation de Malefoy.

Rebecca avait cherché le moyen de l'atteindre sans qu'il se rende compte de quoique ce soit, afin d'obtenir le maximum de dignité. Elle voulait le faire sans violence, en toute discrétion. Elle avait subi patiemment toute les brimades et injures. Jusqu'à ce que l'occasion se présente. Le moment parfait. Pour la dégrader, Malefoy lui avait jeté l'une de ses robes à la figure et lui avait demandé d'aller la laver à la main au lac, sans quoi elle pouvait être certaine de ne jamais retrouver ses robes à elle. Elle accepta et donna un lieu et rendez-vous pour effectuer la corvée. Ceci avant de foncer à la bibliothèque.

Après des heures infructueuses, elle s'était affalée sur la table, l'air désespéré. Son plan si bien huilé allait tomber à l'eau parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sortilège adéquat. Puis un élève de la même année qu'elle vint se placer en face d'elle. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés mais elle se rappelait son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Darksun ?

– Je me demandais juste ce que tu pouvais bien chercher depuis des heures dans tous ces livres.

– Ca ne te regarde pas.

– J'étais là lorsque Malefoy t'a « puni ». Il m'énerve parce que je ne comprends rien à ses histoires de sang plus ou moins noble, je trouve ça pas logique. Après tout, ce qui fait qu'on réussit dans la vie, c'est qu'on en a dans le crâne non ? C'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dis, on peut passer au-dessus de tout avec l'intelligence. Alors d'où on vient, ça devrait pas compter.

Rebecca le regarda un moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant. Ce garçon pensait tout à fait comme elle et pourtant il venait d'une famille respectée. Il pouvait faire un bon ami. Elle calcula les risques liés à la révélation de son plan pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait strictement rien à perdre. Elle était au pied du mur. Elle expliqua donc son plan pour humilier Malefoy et le problème qu'elle rencontrait. Darksun, Eric de son prénom, écouta attentivement puis lui donna une solution inspirée par une technique de sa mère.

Aux anges, Rebecca remercia Eric avec ferveur et finit par lui serrer la main en le qualifiant de partenaire. Le garçon était tout aussi ravi. Ne restait plus qu'à mettre le plan à exécution.

Lorsqu'elle lava la robe de Malefoy, sous la surveillance d'Avery qui ne cessait de ricaner, elle en profita pour sortir discrètement sa baguette et la passer à plusieurs endroits de la robe en murmurant « Sectum Futurae ». Puis elle attendit de nouveau le bon jour, subissant toujours les moqueries de ses camarades plus âgés.

Tandis qu'elle patientait, elle avait réussi à se faire une petite réputation dans sa propre promotion. D'une part parce qu'elle était bonne dans tous ses devoirs, mais également car en cours de Potions, elle s'était montrée moqueuse voire odieuse avec les Gryffondors à plusieurs reprises. Pas par conviction, elle n'avait rien strictement rien contre ceux qui comptaient sur le courage et la détermination pour réussir – un telle croyance avait un certain mérite. Non elle l'avait fait parce qu'elle savait que ses camarades appréciaient ce genre de comportement hautain.

C'est ainsi qu'ayant cloué le bec à un Gryffondor qui s'en prenait à Jenova Elohim, elle se fit de cette dernière une alliée. Après l'avoir observée un peu, elle s'était rendue compte que Jenova était forte, mentalement comme physiquement. Eric était également un soutien, mais ceci parce qu'il partageait le secret de son complot.

L'occasion se présenta lorsque Malefoy, portant la robe qu'avait lavée Rebecca, se lança dans un speech anti-Sang-de-bourbe en mettant un pied sur sa table et l'autre sur son banc, attirant l'attention de toute sa tablée mais aussi des professeurs et de la plupart des autres élèves. La scène était parfaite. Avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux, Rebecca souffla, tenant discrètement sa baguette sous la table :

« Sectum Nunc. »

Six ans plus tard, Rebecca se rappelait parfaitement du tableau, ce qui la faisait toujours autant sourire. Assise sur son banc, elle avait un sourire béat. C'est alors qu'Eric arriva d'une démarche nonchalante et déclara d'un air narquois :

« Quel plan infaillible peut bien avoir germé dans ton esprit pour que tu affiches une telle extase ?

Rebecca le regarda de biais, plissant les yeux de malice et observant son éternel partenaire. Il n'avait pas tellement changé après toutes ces années. Il restait toujours ce maigrichon assez grand avec ses cheveux mal coiffés. Cependant, il avait pris un peu des épaules et son visage était moins ingrat qu'auparavant. Sa période d'acné était terminée et il avait un présent un visage ovale à la peau plutôt pâle et toujours mal rasée. Elle s'attarda quelque peu sur le physique de son complice et fut presque gênée en s'en rendant compte. Elle fixa dès lors le ciel.

– Oh, mon cher, le plan auquel je pense a déjà été mis à exécution il y a plus de six ans. Notre premier coup, Eric… Le « cas Malefoy ».

Eric parut ravi et eut un rire franc avant d'étendre les bras et de s'écrier en regardant lui aussi le ciel :

– Ah comme je te comprends ! Les yeux de tous les convives, braqués sur le porte-parole du Sang Pur ! Ton regard flamboyant lorsque tu prononces la fin de la formule entamée des mois auparavant ! Et cette robe qui d'un coup se déchire de partout ! Le silence plombant avant l'avalanche de rires moqueurs ! Et enfin, ton triomphe, le visage mortifié d'un Malefoy humilié !

Rebecca se tourna vers lui avec un sourire plus doux :

– _Notre_ triomphe. Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi, je te le répète à chaque fois et à chaque fois tu m'accordes toute la gloire…

Il haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai fais que te donner un conseil, ce n'était pas ma vengeance.

Malgré elle, Rebecca se sentait vexée qu'Eric ne considère pas plus cela comme le résultat de leur partenariat. Elle aurait aimé qu'il les associe plus tous les deux. Eric poursuivit :

– Malefoy t'a laissé tranquille après ça.

– Oui et ceux qui ont deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes coups ont tout de suite eu une meilleure opinion de moi. Obligée de faire mal pour être acceptée, cette maison a quelque chose de pourri…

– Tu généralise peut-être un peu trop…

– C'est en agissant comme une garce que j'ai acquis le respect de Jenova Elohim, pareil pour la bande de Malefoy… Franchement, je crois que ce sont des preuves assez flagrantes.

– Moui… Enfin ces jours sont un peu oubliés.

– Tu sais qu'avec le bouche à oreille, l'ensemble des septième année sait que c'est nous qui avons fait ça ?

– Ca doit être la raison pour laquelle ils nous laissent tranquille.

– Ca et ta petite collection de dossiers, Darksun…

Eric fit un geste vague de la main et s'affala sur le banc à côté de Rebecca. Cette dernière remarqua aussitôt qu'il avait laissé presque un mètre entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pour quelle raison elle avait retenu cette information car elle ne lui était apparemment d'aucune utilité. Eric se gratta la tête en soupirant.

– Oui, ma sécurité permanente… Enfin si tu parles des dossiers Potter et Evans… Je ne sais pas trop si je m'en servirai un jour. J'espère ne pas avoir à m'en servir.

– Du sentimentalisme ?

– Tu me cherches, là, fit Eric le sourire en coin avant de redevenir plus sérieux. Avoue que je ne suis pas non plus un sans-cœur… Tous ces dossiers servent plus à dissuader qu'à faire vraiment mal. Et concernant les préfets-en-chef… Becca, je suis certain que tu as senti leur aura toi aussi. Celle des héros.

– Je l'admets. Ils ont du charisme dans leurs domaines respectifs.

– Et avec les jours qui s'annoncent, on va avoir besoin de héros.

Rebecca se dandina sur place et regarda son partenaire avec un air mal assuré, un air qu'elle affichait rarement.

– Tu n'es pas… un peu pessimiste ?

– Ne te voile pas la face, Becca. Tu as pu le constater avec ce qui se dit au sein de notre maison, ce Voldemort gagne en popularité. Tu as toujours su anticiper plus ou moins les choses. Tu sais que ça va partir en vrille.

Rebecca voûta ses épaules et regarda le sol avec un air pathétique.

– Jenova m'en parle souvent. J'affiche un sourire de façade, mais ça me tue de la voir se diriger par-là… J'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle, mais elle vénère à ce point la puissance…

La gorge de Rebecca se serra. Jenova, qui était plus au début un outil de protection qu'autre chose, avait fini par devenir une amie dont le tempérament de feu avait quelque chose de vivifiant. Mais elle s'intéressait à présent au cercle des fans de Voldemort, et notamment à Seymour Ebony, cet être sans peur et sans cœur que Rebecca n'avait jamais pu supporter. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque, Seymour pensait en permanence que Rebecca complotait contre Jenova. Ce à quoi Elohim ne croyait jamais, voyant en Rebecca une amie digne de confiance…

– Elle m'a… Elle m'a demandé ce que je pensais de lui… de ce monstre…

– Et tu as répondu quoi ?

– J'ai été évasive, j'ai dit que j'attendais encore un peu pour voir. Jenova ne voit pas très loin, elle n'a pas saisi que j'étais mal à l'aise. Mais elle finira par piger que je ne suis pas de son côté. Je vais la perdre tôt ou tard.

Eric regarda sa partenaire avec une certaine tristesse. Rebecca s'était recroquevillée sur le banc, l'air inquiet. Après quelques hésitations, il finit par masser la nuque de Rebecca. Cette dernière fut brièvement surprise avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter de cette sensation nouvelle et agréable. Eric finit par dire calmement :

– On grandit, Becca. Les gens changent en grandissant. Certains prennent des chemins différents et d'autres… marchent côte à côte… comme nous deux… Allez, partenaire, montre-moi un sourire, montre-moi que tout n'est pas noir.

Rebecca lui sourit presque aussitôt d'un sourire mal assuré.

– Merci d'être là quand il faut. Toujours tout calculer n'a pas que du bon, des fois je préfère oublier tout ça… Ca marche assez bien avec toi.

– Je fais de mon mieux.

Le Serpentard se pencha vers Rebecca et prit le ton de la confidence.

– Ecoute, Becca, tu sais bien que notre duo est imbattable. A deux, on peut parer à toute éventualité. Mieux, on est chez les Serpentards, on peut savoir ce qui va se passer, on peut faire des plans. Je n'ai même pas besoin de te poser la question, je sais que tu ne supportes pas plus que moi les idées de Voldemort et de ses fanatiques. On leur échappera et on agira contre eux à notre manière. Et on laissera aux héros le soin de briller.

– Tu… tu penses que je devrais abandonner Jenova ?

Eric se redressa et soupira en secouant la tête.

– Aucune idée, Becca, c'est toi qui sait si tu tiens à elle à ce point. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié Jenova sans pour autant la détester. On planifie beaucoup de choses ensemble, mais ça on ne peut pas. Jenova va rejoindre les partisans de Voldemort et tu le sais. Ca va casser à un moment ou un autre, car le temps de choisir son camp est proche et on a choisi toi et moi d'avoir notre propre camp. Voilà… J'espère ne pas être trop dur, je ne veux pas te blesser…

La sollicitude d'Eric fit chaud au cœur de Rebecca qui se détendit et reprit une position normale sur le banc.

– Tu as eu raison de m'en parler comme ça. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir mais c'est vrai, nos chemins vont se séparer. Je ne peux pas la suivre mais je ne peux pas non plus suivre Potter et sa bande… Je vais essayer de lui exposer les choses clairement.

– Tu me diras ce qu'il en a été.

– Evidemment, Eric. Quelque part, tu fais presque partie de ma logique de réflexion… Je t'en parlerai sois-en sûr.

– Merci de ta confiance, partenaire. »

Deux jours plus tard sur le même banc, Rebecca retrouva Eric qui profitait du soleil couchant en chantonnant. Elle s'assit à côté de lui mais à bien moins d'un mètre et déclara :

« Le stock de Glace à l'Ennemi est écoulé. On aura bien profité de ce vent de paranoïa qui se lève sur Poudlard et le monde des sorciers…

– Bien ! Encore une victoire de Shepard et Darksun.

– Moui… Et j'ai parlé à Jenova. Je lui ai dis ce que je pensais de V.

– Et ?

– Eh bien, elle ne me déteste pas. Elle ne m'en veut pas le moins du monde. Elle dit que l'amitié n'est pas un truc qui se rompt comme ça. Il faut de vraies raisons.

– Elle finira par en avoir.

– Sans doute. En attendant, elle considère que je suis toujours son amie. En fait, je crois qu'elle est moins brute qu'avant. Et tu sais le pire ? Je pense que c'est grâce à Ebony. Il la calme un peu. Ces deux là vont finir ensemble, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'était prévisible de toute façon. Ils sont fourrés ensemble en permanence, tracent des plans pour le futur ensemble, se disent presque tout… »

Elle s'interrompit et maintint sa bouche fermée, sentant ses joues s'échauffer d'un coup, refusant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur. Puis elle se rendit alors compte que rester silencieuse et détourner le regard n'arrangerait rien et prêterait même encore plus à confusion. Elle ne voulait pas en venir à une pareille comparaison. Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux relations amoureuses car celles-ci ne semblaient pas obéir à une logique ni pouvoir être calculées. Eric était un partenaire, ça ne concernait pas les sentiments, il n'y avait que du respect entre eux. Elle ne comprenait pas de fait d'où lui venait cette sensation au creux de l'estomac du à l'équivoque. Elle finit par se tourner vivement vers lui en s'apprêtant à dire à Eric qu'il ne devait pas faire de confusion mais ne put rien dire puisque sa bouche fut obstruée par celle de son « partenaire ». Même surprise, elle ne recula pas, sans admettre pourquoi. Elle décida finalement d'oublier sa logique et ses calculs, et de se laisser porter par ce qu'elle voulait découvrir comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge.

Eric, voyant que Becca ne reculait pas, passa d'un baiser timide à quelque chose de plus langoureux. Après une minute de baiser, Rebecca finit par se recul et, regardant Eric dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Je refusais d'y penser. Je me disais que ça ne pouvait que tout gâcher alors je l'éludais.

– J'étais tout aussi hésitant. Mais lorsque tu as parlé du couple Ebony-Elohim, j'ai eu une pulsion. Je me suis dis, pourquoi pas essayer ? On partage déjà tout en fait… Il manquait juste quelque chose de plus charnel.

Rebecca semblait gênée mais souriait.

– Ca reste la concrétisation de quelque chose de sérieux.

– Bah, disons-nous que ça renforcera nos liens. Tu sais, j'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs comme quoi nous sortions ensemble.

– Moi aussi… Quand on y pense avec recul… C'est… C'est presque normal. C'est… logique.

Elle se colla davantage contre lui et lui dit tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule avec un air mélancolique :

– Ca ne sera pas un mal de t'avoir auprès de moi quand tout va déraper… Sans toi, je crois que je perdrais au moins la moitié de mes moyens.

– Toujours à calculer, hein ? Tu ne pourrais pas me sortir un truc du genre : « Sans toi je ne suis rien » ?

Rebecca se redressa et lui donna une tape amicale sur la tête en riant.

– Tu crois qu'avoir reçu mon premier baiser m'a transformée en guimauve ? Tu mériterais un sortilège, imbécile ! Ne crois pas que je vais devenir irrationnelle parce que… parce que tu as réussi à m'avoir…

Elle se blottit encore plus contre lui. Eric soupira :

– Bien, la relation de couple ne semble pas t'affecter, c'est une bonne chose. Et… comme ça, en tout hypothèse… qu'en sera-t-il si nous avons un enfant ?

– Oh, je suis certaine qu'avec notre héritage et notre éducation, notre fille sera aussi vive que nous. Je ne serai pas perdue. »

* * *

**J'espère que Mae sera contente, cette fois il y est le bisou ! Allez, au prochain épisode, les jumeaux.**


	44. OS3 : Nathaniel & Isabel Greystone

**Par avance : Vu que quelqu'un m'a demandé la signification d'Elohim, ce que je vais faire c'est ajouter un dernier chapitre qui n'en sera pas un et qui fera un peu annexe dans lequel j'expliquerai d'où viennent certains noms. Vous serez sûrement surpris par certains même si vous savez déjà pour d'autres. Voici de suite le 3e OS très court et consacré aux jumeaux mais qui vous permettra d'en savoir plus sur eux et surtout sur le pourquoi de leur proximité avec Morgan.**  


* * *

OS 3 : NATHANIEL & ISABEL GREYSTONE

Nathaniel entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur pour vérifier qu'elle était seule puis y pénétra. Isabel était assise sur son lit du dessus et lisait un manuel avec un air concentré. Sans que Nat entre dans son champ de vision ou fasse un bruit, Isa ferma le livre et descendit du lit pour se mettre devant son frère. Celui-ci fit :

« Salut, sœurette ! Je te dérange pas trop ? Tu m'avais dis que je pouvais venir…

– Oui, je tuais le temps en attendant que t'arrives. Tu peux remercier l'été et le beau de temps, toutes mes camarades de chambre sont de sortie.

– Ouais, on a pas souvent l'occasion de se retrouver tranquilles tous les deux.

– C'est clair. J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi dur d'être séparés si souvent. Enfin l'année est presque finie et on a tenu, ça va… Viens on va s'asseoir sur le lit de Leslie, elle ne s'en rendra pas compte.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte et se regardèrent un moment en souriant simplement. Puis Nathaniel détourna les yeux et dit :

– On va faire quoi une fois sortis d'ici, Isa ?

– Tu t'inquiètes de ça ? On est qu'en première année ! Profite du temps qu'on passe à l'abri ici… Nos parents ne pourront pas venir nous arracher de cette forteresse et si on est malin, l'été, on pourra rejoindre Mme Weasley.

– T'es sûre qu'elle voudra bien de nous ? On est des Serpentards…

– Elle s'en fout d'où on vient. Elle sait ce qu'on risque avec nos parents, elle l'a vu de ses yeux, elle nous accueillera comme si on était ses propres enfants le temps qu'il faudra. Elle ne nous a pas proposé ça par politesse, ça se voyait dans ses yeux.

– Faudra pas l'embêter trop longtemps. Ca me gêne de m'inviter chez les Weasley. On plus ils ont déjà des enfants dont ils doivent s'occuper…

– On fera ça peut-être deux ou trois ans, après on se débrouillera par nous-mêmes. On aura peut-être trouvé des amis ici pour nous héberger.

– Je fais confiance à Mme Weasley, mais j'ai trop peur que quelqu'un d'ici nous trahisse…

– Il faudra bien, Nat.

– On… On s'est toujours dis qu'à deux, on pourrait passer au travers de tout, qu'on arriverait à supporter… ce que nos parents…

Isa le coupa afin qu'il ne continue pas sa phrase :

– Et on y arrive ! Regarde, Nat, on a passé un an à Poudlard, c'était pas génial déjà, les gens qu'on a rencontré, tout ce qu'on a appris ?! Et puis regarde…

Elle souleva les manches de sa robe puis souleva le bas de celle-ci pour montrer bras et jambes. Elle déclara ensuite avec un sourire étrange :

– Il n'y a plus de traces… Cela faisait longtemps que ma peau n'avait pas été aussi blanche. Et je suis sûre que c'est pareil pour toi…

Nat eut le même sourire.

– Oui… Oui, tu as raison, c'est déjà génial d'être arrivé ici. C'est une autre vie.

– On a pas besoin de surveiller nos arrières en permanence.

– On peut parler librement.

– On a des libertés qu'on a jamais eu jusqu'ici.

– On apprend plein de choses… T'as complètement raison, sœurette. Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'on soit restés ensemble. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu supporter de… d'être séparé de… d'une moitié de moi…

Isa serra doucement son frère contre elle.

– Leslie m'a dit que les jumeaux étaient souvent comme ça, liés l'un à l'autre par quelque chose de plus fort que tout. Et ce lien, personne ne pourra le briser, Nat. On a même pas besoin de s'en faire la promesse, c'est une certitude, toi et moi on vit ensemble et pour toujours.

– Pour toujours.

Nat serra sa sœur contre elle à son tour et perçut le battement synchronisés de leurs cœurs. Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Nat se sépara de sa sœur et se leva.

– Ca te dit de profiter un peu du beau temps ? On n'en a pas souvent profité lorsqu'on était à la maison.

– Oui ! Allons-y ! »

Les jumeaux Greystone se retrouvèrent ainsi à arpenter les chemins du parc en parlant de tout et de rien lorsque la question de Nat revint dans la conversation :

– Mais sinon, tu sais ce qu'on peut faire en sortant d'ici ? On a pas de soutient, on est pas très bons en cours, et puis t'as entendu ce qui se dit en ce moment…

– Je comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe d'ailleurs…

– On dirait qu'il va y avoir une bataille entre des camps parmi les sorciers. Y a un homme qui veut faire une sorte de révolte et prendre le pouvoir. En faisant peur et en faisant mal, tu vois… comme nos parents…

Isa frissonna brièvement puis regarda son frère avec une certaine détresse.

– Il va devenir fort ?

– C'est ce que les plus grands disent. D'après eux il va gagner c'est sûr. Tiens, c'est ce que dit Elohim qui est juste là, on peut lui demander.

Jenova Elohim était effectivement en dehors du chemin en train de faire des gestes étranges avec sa baguette, comme si elle tranchait des choses dans l'air. Grande, athlétique, des cheveux noirs courts et exceptionnellement lisses, un visage aux traits orientaux mais à la peau pâle, des yeux bleus ciel perçants, Jenova avait de quoi étonner. Les jumeaux eurent un instant d'hésitation mais leur curiosité les poussa à aller jusqu'à la grande Elohim. Elle n'avait jamais été méchante avec eux et leur avait déjà adressé la parole. Ils espéraient ne pas se faire gronder. Ils arrivèrent dans son dos et Nat fit :

– Euh, pardon, Mme Elohim ?

Jenova fit volte-face les sourcils haussés puis dit dans un rire :

– Wow, appelez-moi Jenova les mioches. Je ne suis pas encore mariée… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Parce que j'aimerais bien finir mon entraînement avant de retrouver un ami… Vous vous appelez comment déjà ?

– Nathaniel Greystone.

– Isabel Greystone.

– Ah oui. Un nom de famille qui ne me dit rien. Vous ne devez pas être issus d'une famille très huppée, mais bon j'ai pu constater que le nom ne vaut pas grand-chose quand on a la puissance… Alors, vous me voulez quoi ?

– En fait, commença Nat, on se demandait si…

–… Vous pouviez nous parler de Voldemort.

Jenova plissa les yeux et les jaugea.

– Pourquoi vous voulez en savoir plus sur lui ?

– Il se dit partout qu'il va prendre le pouvoir…

–… Et qu'il est du genre à utiliser la terreur et la violence…

–… On veut pas être du côté de ceux qui vont avoir mal.

Jenova prit un air sérieux et les regarda intensément. Puis elle dit doucement :

– Vous êtes vraiment jeunes pour commencer à vous poser ce genre de questions.

– On est bien à Poudlard, on a trouvé un foyer tranquille…

–… Et on veut pas que ça recommence…

Jenova fronça les sourcils.

– Que quoi recommence ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à personne. Ca n'était pas un truc qui se disait. Jenova s'accroupit à leur niveau et mit une main sur l'épaule de chacun.

– J'aime pas votre regard. La crainte c'est une faiblesse, vous devez la surmonter. Allez, dites-le moi.

Les jumeaux ouvrirent la bouche mais hésitèrent encore longtemps. Finalement Nat ferma les yeux et commença à dire en bégayant :

– Nos parents ne nous traitaient pas comme les autres parents…

–… Ils nous punissaient tout le temps, poursuivit Isa en fermant également les yeux, ils nous faisaient mal…

–… On ne sortait jamais…

–… On ne voyait personne…

Ils se turent et attendirent une réponse de Jenova tandis qu'ils sentaient chacun des larmes couleur sur leurs joues. Le dire était plus douloureux que d'y penser. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, plus par curiosité qu'autre chose, ils purent voir dans les yeux bleus de Jenova quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas imaginé y voir : de la compassion. Elle finit par dire lentement :

– Je comprends mieux. Nathaniel… Isabel… Soyez certain que je ne vous laisserai pas être dominés comme ça plus longtemps. Vous serez du côté des forts, je vous le promets. Vous… Vous retournez chez vos parents cet été ? Ne me dites pas que oui…

– On veut leur échapper ! commença Nathaniel.

–… On ira chez Molly Weasley pour l'été.

– Weasley…

Jenova se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard avant de secouer la tête.

– Non. Vous deux, cet été, vous venez chez moi dans notre manoir familial. Je m'assurerai de vous inculquer deux-trois trucs et surtout je m'assurerai que vous ayez ce dont vous avez besoin.

– Mais tu nous connais pas, dirent doucement les jumeaux à l'unisson.

– Je marche à l'instinct, faudra vous y faire. Rebecca me le reproche souvent, mais je pense que ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Croyez-moi, les enfants, vous serez dans le bon camp, je m'en assurerai. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais cette sorcière leur inspirait une grande confiance. Il émanait d'elle une telle force d'esprit qu'ils ne doutaient pas d'elle une seconde. Ils finirent par la remercier et Jenova se releva en riant. Après un temps d'hésitation, la septième année se permit de leurs ébouriffer les cheveux. Puis une fille à la longue chevelure blonde et aux lunettes carrées appela Jenova de loin et celle-ci quitta les jumeaux en les rassurant une dernière fois.

Nathaniel et Isabel se prirent la main. Le futur s'annonçait meilleur que prévu, et ils resteraient ensemble. Rien ne pouvait de toute façon les séparer. Pas même la mort.

* * *

**Vous pourriez vous dire après avoir lu cet OS que c'est presque maladif chez moi à quel point les persos ont une enfance pourrie. Ca m'est venu à l'esprit moi-même mais c'est ce qui fait que des personnages sont intéressants et vu que j'incarne des persos jeunes, je n'ai pas le choix. Cela dit, le cas d'enfants maltraités est malheureusement loin d'être un cas rare et je suppose que même chez les sorciers cela pourrait exister. Tout de suite je poste l'OS 4 qui je le sais vous fais saliver depuis des semaines. Et bizarrement, j'ai peur que vous soyez déçus. Enfin, on verra...**


	45. OS4 : Jenova Elohim

**Par avance : Et voici le dernier OS, consacré à la môman de cette chère Morgan (et aussi à son pôpa vous l'allez voir tout à l'heure). Ce chapitre a subi plusieurs retouches pour être le plus nickel possible. Bien que vous auriez certainement apprécié, j'ai notamment supprimé un court dialogue entre Lily Evans et Jenova, alors qu'il aurait pourtant eu son intérêt puisque je vous le rappelle, ce sont d'après ma version les Ebony qui ont introduit Pettigrow le traître auprès de Voldemort. Mais Lily et Jenova avaient tout sauf des raisons de se parler, alors j'ai préféré conclure sur une phrase qui claque.**

**Je ne dis pas que cet OS est parfait, il me faudrait beaucoup développer les années de toute cette clique pour que le personnage soit bien cerné, mais le principe des OS est justement de vous donner une idée de la chose tout en restant évasif pour que vous vous posiez des questions et surtout que vous ne vous centriez pas dessus (n'oubliez pas que c'est Maggy la star du show ! Je le rappelle d'ailleurs à la fin !)**

**Reste juste une petite explication à poster et c'en sera fini du tome 2. Wow. Longue histoire tout ça... Enjoy !**

* * *

OS 4 : JENOVA ELOHIM

« Et donc… Jenova… Je … Je crois que notre amitié s'arrêtera là.

Dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Jenova, Rebecca se tenait face à elle, l'air neutre. Jenova afficha un air impassible et ses yeux en partie visibles derrière les mèches lisses qui traversaient son visage fixaient Rebecca sans ciller. Elle finit par dire :

– Tu as raison.

Il y eut un blanc. Rebecca demanda timidement :

– A quel propos ?

– On grandit tous. Aussi… c'est bien normal que tu… bah… en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu veux qu'on fasse. Je vais pas me mettre à te détester. T'as rien dit de vexant.

– Euh, je… j'aurais cru que la partie sur Voldemort t'aurait refroidie.

– Je crois vraiment que tu te trompes, j'estime qu'il représente notre avenir. Il a une vision des règles de ce monde et je soutiens cette vision. Mais tu n'es pas une abrutie, Rebbie, j'ai pu le constater pendant toutes ces années. Tu sais ce que tu fais. Tant que tu ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin… Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Jenova n'était pas tout à fait honnête avec Rebecca. En son for intérieur, elle était vexée. Vexée non pas par Rebecca mais par ce coup du destin. Depuis sa première année, Jenova avait considéré la jeune fille qu'elle appelait « ma binoclarde favorite » comme quelqu'un d'intelligent sur qui elle pouvait compter. Maintes fois Rebecca avait sorti Jenova de certains ennuis avec les professeurs et l'avait aidée dans ses devoirs. Et puis Rebecca avait été à l'origine du « cas Malefoy », c'était quelque chose…

Elle avait espéré que Rebecca reste toujours une amie même après la fin de leur scolarité, mais Rebecca venait de briser cet espoir. D'un autre côté, elle aurait du s'en douter. Rebecca l'avait toujours joué en solo, elle avait défié les plus forts dès sa première année et ne comptait pas plus se laisser manipuler par la suite. En fait de solo, il s'agissait plus d'un duo. Et Jenova avait toujours été un peu jalouse de l'attention que Rebecca portait à Eric Darksun. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais montré par fierté.

Rebecca parut un peu gênée puis dit :

– Bien, dans ce cas… Je crois que je vais te laisser. Si tu ne veux pas en terminer avec notre amitié, finissons cette dernière année comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, ça évitera pas mal de gêne pour nous deux.

– Bien dit, Shepard…

Rebecca soupira avec un sourire navré.

– Ca fait sept ans que je te dis d'arrêter de m'appeler par mon nom de famille. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend de temps à autres…

– C'est comme ça que je marche. Ca permet aux autres de savoir quand je deviens sérieuse.

– Je trouve « Rebbie » beaucoup plus sympa. Tu es la seule à m'appeler comme ça, ça fait comme… un truc spécial entre nous.

– Au moins tu reconnais qu'il y en a un.

– Arrête, je… ça me gêne…

– Allez, mettons fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment bizarre. J'ai rendez-vous avec Seymour.

– Je vois. A plus tard alors. »

Seymour attendait Jenova dans la salle de cours de Potions qui n'était bien évidemment pas utilisée le week-end. En tant que membre du club de Slughorn, Seymour en avait eu la clé en prétendant vouloir faire quelques expériences.

Jenova entra dans la salle en ouvrant grand la porte avec la délicatesse naturelle qu'elle n'avait pas puis salua son petit ami avec un air félin.

« Hey, Seymie ! On a pas trop attendu la belle j'espère.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts noirs déjà parsemés d'argent malgré son jeune âge et coiffés impeccablement portait sa robe du week-end assez serré qui mettaient bien en évidence sa carrure d'athlète. Un physique que Seymour entretenait afin de rester impressionnant envers quiconque voulait se mesurer à lui. Le Serpentard avait d'ailleurs une réputation assez terrifiante et était constamment dans le collimateur des préfets en chef. Mais personne n'allait jamais rapporter ce qu'il avait pu faire car tout le monde avait peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Seymour Ebony était donc en somme un caïd. Et Jenova aimait ce côté implacable de sa personnalité, d'autant que la fille du clan Elohim elle-même n'en était jamais la victime – elle avait un traitement de faveur en somme. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à savoir ce qui avait poussé le jeune homme à sortir avec elle le soir de Halloween. Et Seymour restait assez évasif à ce sujet. Cela se résumait souvent au fait qu'ils partageaient des idées communes, mais Jenova savait pertinemment que d'autres filles les partageaient aussi. Elle n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête mais ceci continuait de la chiffonner.

Seymour soupira et sortit ses mains de sa poche.

– Seymie… C'est bien parce que chez toi que j'accepte un surnom aussi débile…

– C'est la touche Jenova, je fais ça avec tout le monde.

– Au moins tu ne m'appelles pas par mon nom de famille…

– Ha ha, je dois avouer que tu as un traitement de faveur… bien mérité.

Jenova se jeta sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser, ce que le concerné accueillit plutôt bien en enlaçant Jenova. Après quelques minutes de baisers, Seymour y mit fin et demanda :

– Alors, ta journée ?

– Eh bien, il y a quelques minutes, Rebecca m'a dit qu'elle ne suivrait pas Voldemort et a voulu mettre fin à notre amitié.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas de celle-là. Toujours à rester dans son coin avec son partenaire… Elle et ses coups tordus…

Jenova fronça les sourcils et mit son index sur la poitrine de Seymour.

– Hé, je t'ai déjà dit de pas parler d'elle comme ça.

– Bah, vous n'êtes plus amies, non ?

– J'ai refusé ses arguments. Le jour où elle me fera du tort, j'oublierai notre amitié.

Seymour regarda un moment sa compagne en haussant un sourcil, puis il secoua la tête avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

– J'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment ça marche dans ta caboche. Enfin, ça fait ton charme…

Jenova venait d'avoir un indice sur le pourquoi de leur relation, mais ça ne la satisfaisait bizarrement pas. Elle voulut changer de sujet.

– J'ai aussi pris sous mon aile les deux jumeaux de première années, les Greystone. Ils viendront cet été dans le manoir Elohim.

– Tes parents ne comptaient pas partir avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prenne le pouvoir ?

Jenova émit un râle qui traduisait son énervement.

– Je n'arrête pas de leur dire qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre, mais ils me soutiennent que le clan Elohim ne doit pas se mêler de ça, que je peux rester si je veux puisque je suis majeure, mais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre la Palestine et à ce que j'ai cru comprendre les choses commencent à s'arranger là-bas.

– La fameuse guerre Moldue est terminée ?

– Oui, un conflit qui dure depuis des siècles et qui ne s'est jamais vraiment éteint. C'est la faute de la religion, si j'ai bien compris…

– C'est tellement futile, fit Seymour avec un air dédaigneux. Ils se battent pour quelqu'un dont ils ne savent même pas s'il existe. Ces Moldus sont pathétiques… Notre Seigneur existe vraiment, lui, cela vaut la peine que l'on se batte pour lui. Qui sait, une fois à la tête de notre communauté, il mettra peut-être fin de force à cette guerre dans ta terre natale si elle n'est pas encore finie.

Jenova détourna le regard et dit avec un air gêné :

– On ne devrait jamais mélanger notre histoire et celle des Moldus. Mon père le dit souvent et je crois qu'il a raison. Ces deux histoires se croisaient beaucoup plus par le passé mais ces univers se sont séparés comme jamais.

– Eh bien notre maître se chargera de les réunir de nouveau. Aie plus de foi en lui.

– J'ai foi ! Le monde de la magie est entré dans une décadence insupportable, il faut qu'il y remette de l'ordre. Ne mets pas en doute la confiance que j'ai en Vold…

Seymour mit son doigt sur les lèvres de Jenova qui se tut avant de soupirer :

– Excuse-moi, j'oublie souvent qu'on ne doit pas dire son nom… Enfin bon, mes parents ne partiront pas cet été. Les jumeaux veulent s'assurer d'être plus tard du côté des forts. Je vais les accueillir et leur montrer c'est quoi la force.

– Bonne initiative, répondit Seymour en soupirant en coin. L'armée du Seigneur a toujours besoin de plus d'éléments.

– Nos membres n'ont toujours pas de nom ?

– Il y a des débats en cours. Il faut bien choisir, nous devons inspirer la terreur chez nos ennemis.

– Je crois que s'être assuré le soutient du peuple maudit génère déjà bien assez de terreur.

– Tsh… Ces piafs font peut-être de bons hérauts, mais nous serons les exécuteurs de la volonté du Seigneur. »

Jenova ne dit rien et acquiesça mais cela ressemblait beaucoup à un discours de fanatique religieux comme ses parents lui en avaient déjà parlé et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle préférait toujours garder sa libre pensée. Quoiqu'il en fut, elle était prête à suivre le chemin de Voldemort et à faire le ménage dans le monde des sorciers. Elle avait hâte entre autre de pouvoir s'essayer au maniement des lames que lui avait promises sa mère. Afin de chasser cette mauvaise impression sur Seymour, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue.

Une heure plus tard, Jenova sortait de la salle de classe en tenant la main de Seymour avec un étrange état d'esprit. Ils avaient chacun découvert un peu plus du corps de l'autre et cela lui plaisait. Elle ne doutait pas que bientôt ils passeraient à l'acte dont tous ses camarades parlaient à demi-mot ou par métaphores. Cela fit entrevoir à Jenova une vie à deux avec Seymour et cela ne lui déplut pas. Elle s'imagina même avoir un enfant et se surprit à vouloir absolument avoir une fille, pour pouvoir lui enseigner tout ce que Jenova aurait elle-même appris. Elle avait hâte de voir le futur s'accomplir et d'en être une actrice.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'année scolaire était terminée. Jenova avait bouclé ses affaires et se dirigeait vers la sortie du château mais le directeur Dumbledore l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne passe la Grande Porte.

« Miss Elohim, nous ne reverrons plus.

Jenova était prise de cours. Ils ne s'étaient presque jamais parlé mais étaient restés toujours respectueux l'un envers l'autre. Jevona respectait le personnage et son aura.

– En effet, professeur. Vous… Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous complimente sur la façon dont vous tenez votre école ? Parce que même si je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en plaindre moi-même, je ne suis pas douée pour les compliments et puis il y a deux-trois trucs que…

– Non, non, je ne suis pas aussi soucieux de ma réputation, Miss Elohim. Mais je m'inquiétais plus de votre devenir à vous. Je sais la famille dont vous êtes issue, vous êtes un sorcière puissante. Je… J'espère que cette puissance ne sera pas mal utilisée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jenova put voir de l'incertitude dans les yeux du directeur. Il était sincère. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit avec solennité :

– Pardonnez-moi, professeur. J'ai déjà fais mon choix et j'en suis sûre.

– Je vois. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter… bonne continuation…

Jenova regarda le directeur de Poudlard en se disant qu'il allait devenir son ennemi. C'était malgré elle quelque chose de difficile à avaler. Elle décida de ne pas le regarder plus longtemps et s'en alla en lui disant au revoir. Cependant une pensée traversa son esprit et elle s'arrêta pour se tourner de moitié.

– Professeur ?

– Oui, Jenova ?

– Si je… Si jamais j'ai un enfant, peu importe ce que je serais devenue, je veux qu'il vienne ici. L'accueillerez-vous ?

– Oui, sans aucun doute, Jenova. Un enfant reste un enfant. »

Jenova, nullement surprise par la réponse, fut cependant rassurée. Elle sourit à Dumbledore puis sortit pour de bon du château.

Ayant pris du retard, Jenova devait rejoindre Seymour dans leur compartiment habituel du Poudlard Express. D'un pas léger, elle avança les bras chargés sur le pavé du chemin menant au quai en regrettant malgré elle de quitter ce lieu si convivial. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer et bien qu'elle était excitée par les changements qui allaient s'opérer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retourner à sa première année et revivre encore cette période insouciante qu'était l'adolescence. C'est en se retournant pour voir le château une dernière fois tout en reculant vers le quai qu'elle percuta quelqu'un et le fit tomber.

Elle fit volte-face et vit une jeune fille Gryffondor qui devait être en troisième année au sol. Elle avait des cheveux bruns longs et bien coiffés et la chute ayant déplacé sa robe, Jenova vit des vêtements typiquement Moldus sous celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient visible, la jeune fille rajusta immédiatement sa robe avant de constater avec horreur que c'était Jenova Elohim qui l'avait bousculée. Jenova resta de marbre un moment avant de tendre sa main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un geste de recul, craignant apparemment de se faire frapper puis, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une main tendue, la saisit et laissa Jenova la remonter son problème. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis dit d'une petite voix aigüe en groupant les mains :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, pitié, pitié, ne dites à personne ce que je suis, je vous en supplie…

Jenova en fut chamboulée et se mit à réfléchir à beaucoup de choses en même temps. Elle resta ainsi interdite un bon moment tandis que la jeune fille attendait la réponse avec un stress non-dissimulé. Finalement Jenova donna finalement une petite tape sur le sommet de la tête de la jeune fille que celle-ci n'avait même pas vu venir. Tandis que la Gryffondor se massait la tête, Jenova la dépassa et lui dit sans se retourner :

– C'est pour te rappeler de ne jamais plus supplier quelqu'un. Peu importe ce que tu « es », sois forte et défend ce que tu es, n'en fais pas une faiblesse… »

Sur le quai du Poudlard Express se mêlaient les destins. C'était la croisée des chemins pour beaucoup.

Ici une jeune fille se demandait si elle allait pouvoir fonder une famille dans le sombre futur qui se profilait.

Ici, une autre imaginait déjà mille plans pour s'assurer son indépendance et survivre aux temps troubles à venir de son côté.

Ici, une autre encore était prête à se battre pour que le futur soit celui qu'elle imaginait.

Ici, des jumeaux plus proches l'un de l'autre que personne d'autre sur le quai s'imaginaient être à jamais à l'abri des souffrances dans le futur qui s'annonçait.

Ici, des années plus tard, ces destins allaient d'une manière ou d'une autre changer celui de Margaret Finey, sorcière en troisième année à Poudlard.

* * *

**Oui alors ça fait très épique comme fin mais j'aimais bien et ça résume bien l'intérêt des OS. Allez rapidement, l'explication des noms et une conclusion à ce tome.**


	46. Nominis Compendium & Remerciements

**Par avance : Bonne lecture ! ;)**  


* * *

NOMINIS COMPENDIUM & REMERCIEMENTS

Margaret Finey

_Margaret _: ce n'est clairement pas le plus glorieux, ce prénom me vient ni plus ni moins de Margaret Tatcher, la tristement célèbre premier ministre anglaise. Je trouvais que ce prénom était « so british ».

_Finey_ : ce nom de famille me vient de nulle part. Je n'étais pas attaché à quoi que ce soit pour son nom de famille aussi en ai-je pris un au hasard.

Morgan Neima Etterna Ebony

_Morgan_ : ce prénom est tiré de la légende du roi Arthur et notamment de celle de la fée Morgane, plutôt maléfique mais pas trop. Et vu que HP se passe en Angleterre, la légende était bien venue.

_Neima_ : signifie « mélodie » en hébreu. Rappelez-vous que Morgan sait bien chanter.

_Etterna_ : prénom d'origine celte qui venait compenser l'autre prénom d'origine plus orientale. Il doit signifier « Eternité » même si je n'en ai pas confirmation.

_Ebony_ : Censé « pasticher » la nom de la famille « Black » puisqu'il signifie « ébène » en anglais.

Jenova Elohim

_Jenova_ : il s'agit d'un boss dans le jeu Final Fantasy VII sorti sur Play Station. Le nom avait une consonance sympathique et le fait que ce soit la mère de Morgan correspondait bien avec le rôle de ce boss dans le jeu.

_Elohim_ : tiré de « Elohim-Malkhi » qui correspond à une famille d'ange kabbalistiques considérés comme les messagers divins. Comme vous l'aurez compris en lisant l'OS4, Jenova est issue d'un clan venant de Palestine où la kabbale trouve son origine. Ce clan est un clan d'assassins sorciers renommés au Moyen-Orient, efficaces pour tuer en toute discrétion – comme s'ils étaient les messagers de la mort qu'on ne pourrait arrêter. D'où le nom qui leur est donné d'Elohim. J'ai appris par la suite qu'Elohim voulait dire « dieu » ou « chose divine » en hébreu (merci Victoria), ce qui n'est pas incohérent avec le personnage de Jenova.

Seymour Ebony

_Seymour_ : il s'agit d'un boss dans le jeu Final Fantasy X sorti sur Play Station 2 (et qui m'a donné du fil à retordre plusieurs fois…). De plus Seymour allait bien à un quelqu'un d'une bonne famille anglaise.

La famille Anderson

_Anderson_ : nom associé à Ginger Anderson qui était un personnage que j'avais déjà créé bien avant dans ma tête pour tout à fait autre chose. J'ai ainsi gardé le patronyme du perso par fainéantise, d'autant que Ginger n'a rien à voir avec la mentalité du précédent perso.

_Ginger_ : cf. juste au-dessus

_Aurora_ : il me fallait un prénom qui illustre bien l'aura que le perso pouvait émettre avec sa chevelure de feu.

_Aloysius_ : il me fallait un prénom sorcier du genre vieillot, aussi suis-je allé piquer le prénom d'Aloysius Bertrand, un auteur assez ancien.

_Henry_ : tiré au pif dans les prénoms anglo-saxon.

La famille Darksun

_Darksun_ : il me fallait un nom qui ne fasse ni trop gentillet ni trop méchant. J'ai ainsi trouvé ce nom qui est tiré d'une chanson de Muse.

_Rebecca_ : tiré des prénoms anglo-saxon.

_Eric_ : idem

_Joanna_ : inspiré par Joanne K Rowling, notre JKR à nous. D'ailleurs, son surnom est « Jo », tout comme celui de Joanna. Le « a » à la fin est là parce que je préfère les noms qui se finissent en a tout simplement.

Mélanie Parry :

_Mélanie_ : au départ « Melany », il s'est francisé à cause de la mère de Mélanie. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment. Du reste c'est un prénom que j'aime bien.

_Parry_ : celui-ci a une histoire intéressante puisqu'il s'agit du nom de famille de « Will Parry », héros de la saga « A la croisée des mondes » écrite par Phillip Pullman.

Martin Kingsley et sa mère :

_Kingsley_ : nom qui faisait bien anglais. Peut-être m'est-il venu de quelque part mais je ne m'en rappelle plus dans ce cas.

_Martin_ : prénom d'un de mes potes à l'époque où j'ai inventé la personnage.

_Alessa_ (la mère pour mémoire) : son prénom est tiré du personnage d'Alessa Gillespie présente dans le jeu Silent Hill sorti sur Play Station. J'ai toujours trouvé ce prénom joli.

Nathaniel & Isabel Greystone :

_Greystone_ : Ringstone était un nom que j'avais inventé pour autre chose mais il ne me plaisait pas, je l'ai donc changé. Pas très intéressant je vous l'accorde.

_Nathaniel & Isabel_ : je vous l'avais déjà dis, il s'agit de personnages fictifs d'un livre pour enfant existant eux-mêmes dans une série qui s'appelle « Six Feet Under » et qui sont jumeaux.

Yumi Asahimoto

_Yumi_ : est un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal au Japon et qui signifie « arc ».

_Asahimoto_ : signifie littéralement « originaire du lever de soleil », je trouvais ça assez poétique.

Emma Dobbs : personnage cité dans le T4 de HP mais non utilisé.

Elektra Silvery 

_Silvery_ : il me fallait un nom qui faisait bien noble et un peu orienté sorcier. J'ai donc inventé celui-ci.

_Elektra_ : tout comme Aurora, il me fallait un prénom ancien comme il y en a souvent chez les sorciers. J'ai donc choisi un prénom grec.

Chris Kyle (l'assistant d'Elektra) : nom complet tiré d'une autre invention personnelle mais dans lequel le personnage avait exactement le même rôle (assistant d'un inspecteur de police).

Balthazar Norrington

_Balthazar_ : l'un des rois mages. Il me fallait un prénom plutôt ancien et qui avait de la prestence.

_Norrington_ : tiré du personnage du film Pirates des Caraïbes. Pour ma défense quand j'ai choisi le nom, seul le premier film était sorti et je ne savais pas que le personnage allait devenir si sympathique par la suite. A la base on ne devait même pas voir Norrington de toute la fic et il ne devait être l'auteur que de la « liste de Norrington » dont vous entendrez parler dans le futur.

Jean-Baptiste Fournier

_Jean-Baptiste_ : un nom bien frenchie pour bien faire cliché comme « Fleur ».

_Fournier_ : c'est le nom d'un des personnages de la série « PJ » qui m'est venu à l'esprit assez vite. Ca fait bien français.

Svetlana Andropova : prénom et nom issus tous les deux de tenniswomen russes.

Euphémia Oxford

_Oxford_ : tiré du nom de la célèbre université anglais, bien entendu. Ca fait classe.

_Euphémia_ : personnage de l'anime Code Geass qui n'a rien à voir mais dont j'ai bien aimé le nom a consonance ancienne.

Ambrosia (la vampire pour ceux qui ont oublié) : inspiré de l'ambroisie, la nourriture des dieux. Le sens en est que son sang doit avoir le même goût que la nourriture divine.

Je crois n'avoir oublié personne parmi les personnages que l'on a déjà vu, à part les personnages estampillés HP bien sûr.

Voilà, le tome 2 est définitivement bouclée, c'est une aventure de deux ans qui s'achève. Il y a eu de gros trous, de gros doutes, mais vos encouragements à tous m'ont permis de trouver la force de continuer. En relisant mes débuts, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais beaucoup amélioré dans mon style et mon orthographe mais il y a certainement davantage à faire encore. J'espère avoir le temps ces prochains mois de débuter le tome 3 qui si je termine signifiera que j'ai fais plus de la moitié du boulot.

J'espère que mes lectrices (et lecteurs) prendront beaucoup de plaisir à lire la suite, au moins autant qu'ils n'en ont eu avec ce tome, je vais pouvoir classer cette fic dans les fics terminées, ce qui permettra je l'espère à certains qui attendent qu'une fic soit finie pour la lire de s'y lancer.

* * *

**Merci encore une fois à tous ! ++**


	47. UPDATE

Ce "chapitre" ne sera là que temporairement, il s'agit d'une update pour mes lecteurs ayant fini le 2e tome :

**Le 3e tome est maintenant entamé !** Vous pouvez y accéder par mon profil, ou bien par le numéro ID : /s/5878200/1/

Bonne lecture !


End file.
